High School, Dbz Style
by Dbz Chicka
Summary: That's right...The Dbz People...In High School. Vegeta, Bulma, Piccolo, Krillin, 18, Chi-Chi, Goku and more. --COMPLETE-- It might be a long read, but I swear you'll be pleased.
1. It Begins

**Disclaimer:** Dragon ball z does not belong to me! 

**A/N: **I started this as a comic....Oooo...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**~High School~ **

Vegeta looked up at the clock and back to his finished test that lay on his desk. He was eager to go to football practice and get out of school. He glanced at Goku who was still filling in the test, scratching his head in confusion. Looking over at Piccolo, who was meditating quietly at his desk, he could tell he was done. He glanced back at Chi-Chi and Bulma who were whispering excitedly. 

Finally, the bell rang. There was a scraping of chairs as the class eagerly got up to leave. Vegeta nodded at Goku and Piccolo, who nodded back, and they left to the boys lockers. Chi-Chi and Bulma rushed to the girls locker room to change for cheerleading practice. 

Out on the football field the pudgy coach announced the play and they hurried to their positions. Goku threw the ball to Piccolo, who ran and dodged some of his scrimmaging team mates, as Vegeta ran for a long pass. Piccolo chunked the ball to him perfectly and Vegeta was clear for a touchdown. He lazily glanced over at the cheerleaders and caught sight of Bulma. Suddenly he couldn't take his eyes off of her. It was like he was in a trance as she jumped and danced, her blue silky hair flying.

A distant voice yelled, "Vegeta look out!" But it was too late. 

_BANG! _

Vegeta ran smack-dab into the field goal post, knocking his helmet and the ball away. He fell back onto the grass, slightly cross-eyed, as Piccolo and Goku rushed to his side. 

"What happened?!" Piccolo asked. 

Goku laughed, slapping the ground and finally, getting control of himself, said, "He was staring at the cheerleaders! He was too busy to notice!" And with that rolled onto the grass laughing and clutching his stomach as Piccolo, not aware of why this was so funny, sat there confused. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**End note.**

Did you like it? Well I hope you did! If I get some good reviews I'll post another chapter on what happens next... 


	2. Preperations

Disclaimer: I still don't own DBZ so get off my case! Enjoy Ch. 2! ^_~   
  
~*~  
  
  
~High School~ Chapter 2  
  
When Vegeta regained consciousness he, Goku, and Piccolo grabbed their bags and football stuff  
and headed out the stadium, Goku teasing Vegeta about his little 'trance.' Piccolo still didn't get it  
and goku tried to explain what was so funny but Piccolo didn't understand it. When they got on the   
parking lot Piccolo asked "So you guys wanna hit the arcade?"   
  
"Are you kidding, dude!?" Goku asked astounded "I have a hot date with Chi-Chi tonight!"   
  
"Oh yes of course," Piccolo rolled his eyes "How 'bout you Vegeta?"  
  
"Well...Bulma and I were thinking about..." He trailed of and Goku interrupted him.  
  
"Vegeta has the hots for Bulma!" He grinned.  
  
Vegeta glared at him, blushing. Goku just smiled stupidly.  
  
"You two might as well put on leashes and be those girls dogs!" Piccolo said.  
  
"Well we are sly dogs," Goku said smugly "But we don't wear leashes!"  
  
Piccolo sweat dropped and almost fell over.  
  
~Meanwhile~  
  
Bulma took her hair down and brushed it out. she smoothed the wrinkles out of the lavender dress  
she was wearing. It had spaghetti straps and was down to her knees. It was sparkling and new.  
She glanced at Chi-Chi who was wearing a bright red dress that went down smoothly to her feet.  
It was cut so their shoulders were showing and the sleeves were short and right below her shoulders.  
She was applying red lipstick that matched her dress.   
  
"Why so dressy?" Bulma asked, putting dark red lipstick on her own lips.  
  
"Goku and I are going to the movies." Chi-Chi answered smoothly looking up at her blue-haired friend.  
  
She surveyed her outfit and said "What about you, Miss Casual?"  
  
"Oh this old thing? Well-uh-I....Ok Vegeta and I are going to the movies too." She admitted.  
  
"Well that's not surprising," Chi-Chi teased "the way you two are always flirting."  
  
"What about you and Goku?" Bulma teased back "Always making Goo-Goo faces in class!"  
  
They both laughed. They finished dressing and grabbed their stuff and head out of there.  
  
"I can't wait 'till tonight!" Chi-Chi sighed dreamily.  
  
~Later~  
  
Vegeta pulled on his football jacket and surveyed himself in the mirror.  
He was wearing slightly baggy cargo pants and a football t shirt.  
  
'Good enough' he thought 'Whatever.'  
  
And with that he headed out the door and down the side walk to the movie theater.  
He jammed his hands in his pockets and looked down at the sidewalk as he walked.  
Suddenly, he ran into someone....a certain someone. {^_^}  
  
"Hey Vegeta!" Goku smiled.  
  
"Watch where your going, Kakarot!" Vegeta scowled and walked past him.  
  
"Hey wait up!" Goku said running and caught up, walking in step with him.  
  
"So you and Bulma are going to the movies to?"   
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"That your going to the movies?"  
  
"Good Job, Einstein."  
  
"But, my names Goku."  
  
Vegeta sweat dropped. "Ugh...Never mind."  
  
"K!" Goku said cheerfully.  
  
~Back to the chicks~  
  
Bulma and Chi-Chi drove down the road in Bulma's new Corvette. They were glad  
they didn't have to walk because they didn't have jackets and the car was nice  
and warm. Bulma took a left turn, then a right and drove straight.  
  
"There's the theater!" Chi-Chi exclaimed excitedly, pointing at the looming building.  
  
"Yep." Bulma agreed. she took a deep breath.  
  
'This is it...your first actual date with Vegeta.' She thought.  
  
They pulled into the parking lot and parked near the entrance. They got out of the   
vehicle and looked around.  
  
"Brrr! Its freezing out here!" Chi-Chi said rubbing her sleeveless arms.  
  
"Yeah, lets go inside and wait for them." Bulma said shivering.  
  
They went inside the warm theater and looked at all the posters of the movies that were showing.  
Vegeta and Goku weren't anywhere in sight. Then the door opened with a rush of cold air and in stepped  
who else but the two people in thought. They looked around, spotted their dates, and walked over.  
  
"Hi Bulma." Vegeta said, ignoring the other two.  
  
"Hey Vegeta." Bulma smiled and looked into his raven black eyes.  
  
"Hiya Chi-Chi! Hello Bulma!" Goku said happily.  
  
"Hello Goku." Chi-Chi said, batting her eyelashes.  
  
"Wha? Oh..uh..hi Goku." Bulma said looking away from Vegeta for only a second.  
  
"Well, lets go get our tickets." Vegeta said to Bulma, extending his arm to her.   
  
"Ok." She blushed slightly and took his arm.  
  
"Come on lets go!" Chi-Chi said to Goku grabbing his hand and running to the ticket stand, pulling Goku behind her.  
  
~Where the Namekian is~  
  
"This Sucks..." Piccolo said leaning back on the couch. He looked around. He decided to go do something.  
  
"Hmmm where to?" he thought out loud "I know I'll go to the movies! 'Never Ending Battle' sounds appealing..."  
he said looking at the newspaper.  
  
He grabbed some cash and headed out the door.  
  
~At the theater~  
  
"Two for 'Never Ending Kiss.'" Bulma said before Vegeta had a say in it.  
  
'Great...a chick flick...' He thought to himself.  
  
The ticket woman handed them the tickets and Vegeta paid. They headed into the theater.  
  
"Two for 'Never Ending Kiss.'" Chi-Chi told the ticket woman.  
  
She handed them the tickets, Goku paid for them, and the couple headed into the theater...  
  
  
~*~  
  
Did ya like chapter 2? I hope you did! ^_^ sorry I've been trying to figure out the stupid thing!   
Well I'll write Ch. 3 in a while. They go to the movies and Goku is up to something mischievous. What?   
They wont let Piccolo in the theater? Why? BECAUSE HE'S GREEN?!  
That's no fair! Stay tuned! 


	3. At the Movies

~Disclaimer: I still don't own it blah blah blah yadda yadda~  
A/n to Keyone: If you don't like it don't read it.   
A/n to All the people that made GOOD reviews: Thank You so much!  
I know I kinda suck at typing so sorry if I screw up in some places!   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~High School~ Ch. 3  
  
Bulma dragged Vegeta to the front row and sat down. She looked around and chatted excitedly about the size of the theater.  
Goku grabbed Chi-Chi's hand and dragged her near the back. Chi-Chi didn't want to sit all the way back there and protested.  
  
"Goku, I don't want to sit here! Lets get up closer to the screen!"  
  
"Huh? Oh-yeah sure...." Goku was looking in front of him as if trying to see something.  
  
"What are you doing, Goku?" Chi-Chi asked trying to follow his gaze.   
  
He rubbed the back of his head. "Er- nothing I was-uh trying to see this person I thought I knew." He said.  
  
Chi-Chi didn't see what he was looking at and shrugged it off. She didn't care anyways since she was now with Goku.   
She smiled happily at him. He smiled back, not really knowing why she was smiling, but just to smile. {You know him}  
  
~Meanwhile back to the Namekian~   
  
Piccolo started walking but soon got bored with it. 'Ah Screw This!' he thought and took off into the night sky.   
He was wearing a backwards cap, {to cover his antennas} baggy jeans, and a loose t shirt. The wind made his clothes flap   
wildly. Suddenly, he felt his cap fly off and screeched to a stop in the air. He turned around looking for his cap. He saw   
it falling a few yards away. He flew under it and it landed perfectly in the backwards position it had been  
before it fell off. 'Oh, I'm good' He thought smugly and flew off again holding onto his cap.  
  
He landed a few minutes later in front of the theater. 'Hmmm haven't been here before.'  
Walking inside he looked around at the many posters on the walls. 'Dang, there sure is a lot of movies.' He walked up to  
the ticket stand thingy {whatever that thing is} where the woman was reading a magazine.   
  
"One for 'Never Ending Battle.'" He said, putting his money in front of her. "And hurry it's about to start!" He added.  
  
She glanced up at the tall green man and her eyes grew twice as wide as regular. She let out a shrill scream and Piccolo   
covered his ears.  
  
"Argh! Stop That!" He yelled covering his extra-sensitive ears protectively.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHH! ALIEN! A BIG GREEN ALIEN!" She hollered, pointing at Piccolo as if he were some freak alien.   
  
"WILL YOU SHUT UP?!" Piccolo bellowed.  
  
She shut her mouth and stared at him in horror.  
  
"I just want to go to the movie! Now give me a ticket! NOW!" He commanded.  
  
"I-I'm s-sorry but we don't allow g-green people to s-see the films." She stuttered.   
  
"WHAT!? WHY NOT!?" he yelled in rage.  
  
"B-because uh-WE DON'T!" She lied, not wanting Piccolo coming into the theater thinking that he might try to brain wash the  
audience. {What an idea eh? She's CRAZY}  
  
"Oh, so you let ugly, short, freak cat people in but not tall, green, handsome people in?" He said putting   
a hand on his chest referring to himself.   
He glared as a couple of cat-freaks walked into a theater. {You know that freaky alien cat things?}  
"Well that's different!" She lied.  
  
"ARGH!" He slammed his fist onto the desk, thus making a large hole in it. She screamed in horror.   
  
"WILL YOU STOP SCREAMING?" He yelled at her over the screaming. She shut up again.  
  
"Look...if you don't let me in....I'LL BLOW THIS PLACE SKY HIGH!" He said dangerously, forming an energy blast in   
his hand.  
  
"OK OK! DON'T HURT ME! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!" She pleaded.  
  
"Ok," He said, the energy ball diminishing "Then I get to get in free then."  
  
"Sure! Sure!" She said giving him a ticket.  
  
"Thank you." He said smirking. He looked at the new-looking camera sitting on the desk {the part that wasn't broken  
He He He}He narrowed his eyes and his pupils flashed red. Suddenly, for some strange reason, the camera suddenly  
exploded. {Hmm wonder why that happened LoL} The lady jumped away from the camera. He gave her a look that   
said 'If You Scream You Die.' So she kept her yap shut and just watched him in fear as he walked   
smoothly into the theater showing the guard dude his ticket.  
  
~Meanwhile~  
  
Bulma looked up at the screen because the movie had just started.   
Vegeta glanced at Bulma and then looked up to the screen. Chi-Chi looked up excitedly at the screen. Goku looked   
expectantly up at Bulma and Vegeta. Bulma and Chi-Chi were instantly lost in the plot, Vegeta was looking around bored,  
and Goku kept his eyes on the certain couple in the first row.  
  
Later into the movie Bulma shivered. Vegeta looked over at her.  
  
"Its so cold in these theaters." She stated rubbing her sleeveless arms.   
  
"I can fix that." Vegeta said pulling off his jacket. He helped her put it on and she rested her head on his shoulder, holding   
his hand.   
  
"This is much better..." Bulma sighed dreamily. Goku, who saw this, snickered loudly. Chi-Chi glared at him angrily.   
  
"What are you laughing about?!" She asked furiously. He just snorted with laughter. "Stop that!" Chi-Chi growled slapping  
him on the arm.  
  
She looked in the direction of where Goku was looking. Then she saw Bulma and Vegeta.  
  
'That's why!' she thought 'He wanted to watch them!'   
  
"Goku how could you?" She asked him, crossing her arms.  
  
"How could I do what?" He asked.  
  
"How could you spy on them?"  
  
"Oh, That's easy I just sit back here and watch them." He answered stupidly. Chi-Chi sweat dropped and rolled her eyes.  
  
~Back in the front row~  
  
"Oh Vegeta this movie is so romantic." Bulma sighed snuggling up to him.  
  
"Y-yeah it is." He stammered, blushing slightly.  
  
She looked up at him. He looked at her. {You can just guess what's gonna happen can't ya?} She smiled sweetly and put her   
arms around his neck. He ran his fingers through her hair, gently. She leaned closer and so did he. Their lips met and they  
kissed for the first time. After a while they finally pulled away.  
  
'Wow.....that was awesome...' Vegeta thought still looking into her eyes.  
  
'What a kisser! That was amazing!' Bulma thought looking into his.  
  
Suddenly Vegeta sensed a high power level in the seat next to him. He turned around and saw none other than Goku,   
smiling widely at him. Goku nudged Vegeta on the arm with his elbow twice and said "eh? eh?" and winked.   
  
"You sly dog you!" He teased. Goku put to fingers to his head, winked and peace signed, and disappeared. He reappeared   
back in his seat next to Chi-Chi who looked like she was about to murder someone.  
  
Vegeta went red and so did Bulma. They both turned in their seats and looked angrily at Goku, who rubbed the back of   
his head in an innocent way. Vegeta growled and turned back to the screen. So did Bulma.  
  
~In the 'Never Ending Battle' theater~  
  
Piccolo sat, arms crossed watching two fighters kick the crap out of each other. 'They sure are slow' he thought, watching them.  
He yawned.It wasn't as he thought it would be. The screen suddenly blinked and with a loud ripping noise stopped.  
All the lights went on and a voice over the loud speaker announced they were having technical difficulties and that the film   
was canceled.  
  
'Man this sucks.' Piccolo thought leaving the theater. He jammed his hands into his pockets, walked outside and flew off,   
thinking about what a sucky night it had been.   
  
~After the other movie was over~  
  
Vegeta and Bulma walked hand in hand past Chi-Chi and Goku, who were making out just outside of the theater. Vegeta glared at Goku as he winked at him again.  
Vegeta walked Bulma home and when they got there before she went in, Vegeta took her in his arms. You can guess what happened then...  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Did you like it? Please review and tell me what you think. -Dbz Chicka 


	4. The War Of Tricks

Disclaimer: La La La Dbz La La La does not belong to me!  
  
Dbz Chicka-Hey people! Aren't you glad Piccolo got in? I should of made him just blow up the place...o well.  
Thanks for your reviews ^_^ What will go on today with the Z people in high school? Read and find out! ^_~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~High School~ Chapter 4  
  
Piccolo groaned as her sat up in his bed. He yawned loudly while he stretched. He scratched his antenna and got out of bed. Piccolo walked over to   
the bathroom turned on the water and started brushing his teeth. When he finished he smiled widely and his fangs glistened white. He nodded and went  
back to his room to get dressed.  
  
It was Saturday so he decided to go see what Goku and Vegeta were up to. He left his house and flew off in the direction of Goku's house. He landed a   
few minutes later on Goku's lawn. He knocked loudly on the door. No one answered *KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK* *silence*   
  
"GOKU?" He yelled through the door. No answer. Piccolo thought 'Hmmm maybe he's at Vegeta's.'  
He flew off once again, this time in the direction of Vegeta's.  
  
He landed 5 minutes later on Vegeta's doorstep. He knocked loudly on the door. A few seconds later Vegeta answered.  
  
"Hey Piccolo, I've been trying to call you. Goku's over." Vegeta said stepping back to let his green friend in.  
  
"Yeah I guessed." Piccolo said.  
  
Piccolo and Vegeta walked into Vegeta's room and found Goku sitting on the bed.  
  
"Hey Piccolo! Was up?" Goku said cheerfully.  
  
"Not much, just flying everywhere to find you guys." Piccolo answered angrily.  
  
"Oh...So what do you guys wanna do today?" Goku asked his friends.  
  
"I dunno." Piccolo answered. Vegeta just shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Hey lets go to a N*SYNC concert!" Goku said, coming up with an idea.  
  
"No." Vegeta and Piccolo said in chorus.  
  
"Hmmmm how about we....go to....the arcade?" Goku suggested slowly.  
  
"Sure." Vegeta said grabbing his jacket.  
  
"Sounds good to me." Piccolo said.  
  
"K!" Goku said smiling happily.  
  
They soon took off for the arcade and arrived 10 minutes later. They went in and looked for some video games to play.  
Vegeta and Piccolo started playing Tekken 3 and kicking the crap out of each others players. Goku soon got bored and looked around.   
He saw something and smiled widely. Goku took off and Vegeta and Piccolo looked over their shoulders to see where he was going. Their jaws dropped.  
  
Goku was riding a little electronical pony. It was made for kids 8 and younger and Goku's knees were up the his neck as he sat on it. Vegeta and Piccolo started cracking up as  
Goku said, "Lookie guys! I'm riding on the pony!"   
  
Later the three dudes left the arcade and walked out into the mall.   
  
"Lets go get something to drink." Vegeta said leading them to a milk shake stand. They got some shakes and walked around wondering what to do now.  
  
Piccolo saw a tattoo shop and got a idea. He smiled evilly as he turned to Goku. Goku blinked at him.  
  
"Hey Goku... I dare you to go get a tattoo." He said slyly.  
  
"A tattoo? I dunno-" Goku started but Piccolo interrupted him.  
  
"Aw come on! They are washable! As soon as you take a shower they come right off!" Piccolo lied. Vegeta looked like he was about to protest but Piccolo winked at him and he smirked getting   
the idea of his little plot.  
  
"Yeah he's telling the truth Goku. I got a tattoo once and it washed right off." Vegeta urged.  
  
"Well....Ok! If it washes off." Goku said smiling and walking towards the tattoo shop. Vegeta and Piccolo snickered and followed.  
  
~Later~  
  
Goku sticks his arm in the sink and scrubs at the snake coiled around a rose on his upper arm . Nothing happens. He scrubs harder but it makes no effect. Goku panicks.  
  
"Guys! I-its not coming off!!!" Goku yelled down the hall. Vegeta laughs loudly.   
  
"That's revenge for last night!" He shouted back.  
  
"B-but you said it would-"  
  
"Well we were lying!" Piccolo laughed.  
  
Goku went red with anger and stormed in the room. Piccolo and Vegeta looked up at him calmly.   
  
"That...wasn't....nice..." he fumed.  
  
"No kidding!" Vegeta smirked.  
  
Goku took a punch but Vegeta dodged just in time. Goku got Vegeta in a head lock and forced him over to the sink.   
  
"Let go off me, idiot!" Vegeta said struggling. Goku smiled evilly. He held up a blue bottle.  
  
"Wha-What's that?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Something I borrowed from Bulma..." He answered carelessly.  
  
"You wouldn't!"   
  
"Oh ho ho I would."  
  
"Nooooooooooooooooooooooo!"  
  
Goku pushed Vegeta's head into the sink and poured the contents of the bottle in his hair. It just happened to be hair die. Goku lathered it up and rinsed it out.  
He let Vegeta go and he sat up and looked in the mirror in horror. His spiky hair is now bright blue. Goku grabbed his stomach as he doubled over, laughing his head off.  
Piccolo walked in wondering what was so funny, and saw Vegeta and started cracking up.  
  
Vegeta glared angrily at Goku and punched him. Goku fell over still laughing. He got up after a while and turned to Piccolo, a serious look on his face.  
  
"Your turn." He said dangerously. He walked towards Piccolo and Piccolo backed into the wall. Goku held up the bottle and grinned evilly.   
  
"Nooooooo!" Piccolo pleaded.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Dbz Chicka: Next episode how will Goku get Piccolo back? What will happen to Vegeta's hair? Will the tattoo ever come off? Find out next chapter.  
Ok Ok I know this chapter was pretty stupid. If you like write some ideas in your reviews and I could use them! 


	5. Phone Calls, Phone Calls

Disclaimer: Still don't own Dbz   
I know Vegeta is Ooc but oh well I don't give a care ^_^  
Hey people! By popular damand I'm continuing asap! Here we go! ^_~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~High School~ Chapter 5  
  
Piccolo looked at Vegeta for help but he was still starring at his blue hair in the mirror.{a/n: I'm not saying Bulma dyes her hair, I just  
needed a source of where Goku got hair dye} Goku got Piccolo in a head lock, forced his head into the sink, and poured the hair dye on his head.  
When he let go Piccolo didn't want to look in the mirror. 'I guess I gotta,' he thought, looking up at his reflection. His antenneas were bright blue.   
He reached and touched them gently. 'Crap!' he thought. He quickly grabbed the bottle of dye and looked for how long it lasted. '4 WEEKS!?'   
  
"Vegeta this crap lasts for FOUR WEEKS!" Piccolo informed his now blue haired friend, pointing at his blue antenneas.  
  
"WHAT!? THIS SUCKS!" Vegeta exclaimed. Goku was rolling on the floor laughing at the two blue topped dudes.  
  
"Well atleast its not PERMINANT!" Piccolo pointed out loudly so Goku would hear. He stopped laughing and looked at his tattoo.   
  
"What's Chi-Chi gonna say?" He sobbed.  
  
"Suck it up," Vegeta said prying his eyes from the mirror.  
  
Piccolo shoved his cap over his head to hide his blue antennas. He crossed his arms angrily. Vegeta also crossed his arms.  
  
"Great...I'll never hear the end of it from Bulma..." Vegeta muttered.  
  
"Well we are all even so lets stop with the tricks!" Piccolo suggested, then heaved a sigh.  
  
"Yeah," Goku and Vegeta agreed.  
  
"Well Bulma said to call her Saterday night," Vegeta said.   
  
"So did Chi-Chi," said Goku looking at his watch.  
  
"So did Cindy," Piccolo sighed. His two friends looked at him questioningly. "I'm kidding!"   
  
"Oh...for a minute I thought Piccolo had a girl friend!" Goku smiled.  
  
"I guess I'll dress up as Batman and kick some villan butt just for fun." Piccolo joked.  
  
"Really? Cool! Can I be Robbin?!" Goku asked excitedly. Vegeta and Piccolo fell over anime style.   
  
~At Bulma's Place~   
  
Bulma looked at the phone expectantly. 'Why hasn't Vegeta called yet?' she thought to herself.  
She sat on her bed thumping her foot on the floor impatiently. She crossed her arms and sighed.  
Finally, 20 minutes later, the phone rang. In mid-ring she picked it up.  
  
"Vegeta, you're late calling!" she said angrily.  
  
"Sorry I uh- got held up," Vegeta said at the other end of the line.   
  
"Held up? You were robbed?"  
  
"No, the guys distracted me."  
  
"Oh, Well it took you long enough!"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"You should be."  
  
"Grrrrr..."  
  
"Are you growling at me?!"  
  
"Um....no."  
  
"What do you say?"  
  
"Sorry?"  
  
"Sorry and...?"  
  
"Sorry and uh..."  
  
"Say it!"  
  
"Bulma do I have to?"  
  
"Yes! Or else I'll never forgive you, hmph!"  
  
"Fine....Im sorry....s-s-s."  
  
"SAY IT!"  
  
"SHNOOKIMS! THERE I SAID IT!"  
  
She goes all happy and sweet now, "I forgive you Vegetakins!"   
  
"Ugh..."   
  
"WHAT WAS THAT!?"  
  
"Nothing!"  
  
"Good..."   
  
~On The Phone with Chi-Chi And Goku~  
  
"HOW DARE YOU KEEP ME WAITING!" Chi-Chi yelled into the reciever.  
  
"I-I'm sorry I had to take uh- care of something!" Goku whimpered.  
  
"WHAT, PRECISELY?"  
  
"Um...I had to give the guys something."   
  
"WELL YOU THOUGHT THAT WAS MORE IMPORTANT THAN GIVING ME A PHONE CALL!?"   
  
"N-no Snuggly Bunny I-I-"  
  
"Don't 'Snuggly Bunny' me, mister! You-You just thought it would be okay to keep me waiting for another 20 minutes, worrying to death!?"  
  
"No! I'm really sorry Chi-Chi." Goku said earnistly.  
  
She sighed heavily at the other end of the line.  
  
"Chi-Chi?"   
  
"Goku.....I forgive you."  
  
"You do?" asked a surprised Goku.  
  
"Yes...I was just worried that you were hurt or lost or-"  
  
"Oh, I cant get hurt! My heads as hard as a rock!"   
  
"Um....yeah but you scared me! Don't call late again, Goku."  
  
"Ok, I promise," he promised innocently.  
  
"Thank You Goku...I love you."   
  
"I love you even more!"  
  
"No I love you more than that!"  
  
(They just go on and on so I'm not going to continue.)  
  
~At Piccolo's Pad~  
  
Piccolo sat on the couch with a bowl of popcorn infront of the tv. He was watching a mushy soap.(?!)  
  
"No don't kiss him Marcie! Joe is the guy your ingaged with, not Greg!" Piccolo told the tv.  
  
Marcie {on tv}: "Oh Greg....kiss me!"  
  
Greg {on tv}: "No problemo babe!"  
  
They start making out. Piccolo was disgusted.  
  
"I told you not to kiss him you idiot!" He said to the making out Marcie.  
  
Marcie {from tv}: "Oh shut up and leave me alone!"  
  
Piccolo {at his house}: "!!!"  
  
Piccolo slowly picked up the remote and changed the channel to a football game. 'Posessed soaps...I'm never watching one again!  
I'll just have to miss 'Don't Kiss Him, Kiss Me My Love!''  
he thought.  
  
The phone rang on his couch side table. Piccolo looked at the phone and used his 'mind power' to make it move to him.  
  
"Hey Piccolo! Whatcha doin'?" Goku said cheerfully at the other end of the line.  
  
"Oh just waching football." He answered. He wasn't about to tell him he had been watching soaps.  
  
"Oh, cool. I was just callin' to see what was up."  
  
"Well the cieling, sky, and birds, Bye." He hung up the phone. Piccolo was still pissed at him for turning his antennas blue. The phone rang again.  
Piccolo picked it up.  
  
"Goku stop calling me!" he yelled into the reciever.  
  
"This isn't Kakarot!" a voice answered angrily. That could only be one person.  
  
"Oh, sorry Vegeta."  
  
"Hmph. Anyways, I called to see what time that 'prom' thing was next Saturday."  
  
"How am I supposed to know?!"   
  
"I just thought you might- argh! Forget it then!" Vegeta hung up the phone with a diverse click.  
  
Piccolo hung his phone up as well. 'I don't know when the stupid prom is! Chh, like I care?!'  
  
~At Goku's Place~  
  
The phone rang. Goku ran to it and picked it up.   
  
"Kakarot?" asked Vegeta's voice.  
  
"Hey Vegeta!" Goku smiled.  
  
"Do you know what time that prom thing is next Saturday?"  
  
"Um......I think it's at 7:00P.M. to 12:00A.M. Why?"  
  
Goku heard a click in his ear.  
  
"Vegeta? Veeeeegeeeeeetaaaaaa?" after a moment of calling Vegeta's name Goku hung up.  
  
'Hm...he's probably gonna ask Bulma. I better ask Chi-Chi!' Goku thought happily picking up the phone again and dailing her number.  
  
She picked up after a few rings. He took a deep breath.  
  
"Chi-Chi?" He began.  
  
"Oh, hi Goku. What is it?" She asked.  
  
"Will you.......go to the prom with me?" he asked slowly.  
  
"I'd love to Goku!" she blushed. She was glad Goku couldn't see her.  
  
"Cool! Bye then." Goku said hanging up.  
  
"Bye." she sighed dreamily as she hung up the phone. She jumped around happily thinking 'He asked me! He asked me!'  
  
~At Bulma's Dojo~ {I'm running out of cool words for house!}  
  
The phone rang. She popped her head out of the bathroom. It rang again. She walked over and picked it up.  
  
"Hello?" She asked the caller wondering who would be calling so late.  
  
"Hi Bulma," Vegeta's voice answered her question. He sounded slightly quieter then usual, as if he was embarrassed about something.  
  
"Hey Vegeta!" She replied happily "Why are you calling?"  
  
"Um.....I was just wondering...." he trailed off mumbling the rest.  
  
"What? I couldn't here the last part," She askedd into the reciever.  
  
"Uh...Bulma, wouldyougotothepromwithme?" He asked nervously, his words slurred together in a single string. He gulped waiting for her answer. There was a moment of silence...then...  
  
"What?"   
  
Vegeta growled in slight irritation then asked slower, but somewhat quietly, "Will you go to that prom thing with me?"  
  
"Vegeta?"  
  
"Yeah?" He blinked and waited as she paused.  
  
"I'd love to."  
  
"Y-you would? I mean, of couse you would. Ahem, cool."  
  
"Bye."   
  
"Later."  
  
They both hung up. Bulma blushed bright red and put her hands to her face.'I'm going to the prom with Vegeta! Yes!' she thought happily.  
  
Vegeta looked at the wall thinking, 'I'm going with Bulma...' He gave a triumphant smirk and got ready for bed.   
  
As Bulma drifted off to sleep she thought, 'I can't wait untill Saturday...' And fell asleep smiling happily.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
End of 5...did ya like it? I hope so! I tried to make it a bit longer than usual but I don't think It's much longer. So chapter 6.....  
Chi-Chi and Bulma can't wait wait 'till Saturday. Vegeta and Goku can't wait 'till its over with because thier girl friends wont shut up about it.  
People are teasing Vegeta and Bulma about their matching hair and Vegetas in a bad mood. And What? Bulma and Chi-Chi are playing matchmaker  
for Piccolo? Uh-Oh this won't end well..... 


	6. The Week Before the Prom

Disclaimer: Hear me! Dbz is not mine!  
A note to all you readers: There is not much comedy in this chapter and it is based more on romance. Just so you know!  
Anyways I'm glad you guys like my story so far. Well heres ch. 6!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~High School~ Chapter 6  
  
Monday morning Vegeta got out of bed and yawned. He slouched over to the sink and looked in the mirror. 'Crap!' He thought,  
the realization of his blue hair waking him fully. 'I have to go to school like this! ARGH! Dang you Kakarot!' He combed his vibrant  
blue hair out and brushed his teeth. He pulled on some jeans and a tee shirt and grabbed his jacket and bag as he headed out the door.   
  
He walked for a while but, looking at his clock, decided to fly because he would be late if he didn't. He took off into the pale sky that was   
covered in thin clouds, making the mood of the day a bit dreary and slow. He flew over tree tops and enjoyed his last few moments before dreadful   
school started again. He landed minutes later on the roof of the large high school and went down the stiars. He took a left turn down the first hall and went into   
his classroom. He sat down just as the bell sounded the start of another week of high school.  
  
Piccolo pulled out his English book with the rest of the class and yawned. He had stayed up late watching a tv show. {No, not a soap LoL} He finally  
had gone to bed at 2:00A.M. last night. The teacher walked in and started writting on the board. While her back was turned Chi-Chi quickly passed a note under   
the desk to Bulma. Bulma looked at it, covered her mouth with her hand to stiffle her giggles, and grabbed a vibrant pink pen and jotted down something.  
She quickly gave it back to Chi-Chi who read it, a look of intrest on her face. Piccolo sighed and thought 'Chh, chicks, what weirdos..'  
  
The teacher {Miss Trenon} turned to her class and looked at them with her penatrating eyes that were magnified strangely by her glasses.   
She was thin and old, about in her late 50's. She had a sour look about her and looked like she was always smelling something  
rotten because of her wrinkled up nose.   
  
"Morning class," She said in a voice like she didn't even care, "Turn your books to page 132." And with that the day started.  
  
Chi-Chi and Bulma passed notes through the whole class without Miss Trenon noticing. Vegeta and Goku had a hunch the notes   
were about them because they always looked up from thier notes at them and becaume overcome with giggles. People pointed  
and snickered at Vegeta's new hair doo {or maybe a hair don't} and he was getting ticked off. Bulma looked pleased about it.   
Piccolo was glad he was still wearing his cap.   
  
Later, Bulma noticed the tattoo on Goku's arm. She quickly scribbled a note to Chi-Chi who after reading it glared at Goku.  
He smiled nervously and looked away from her gaze. It almost burned.   
  
When the bell signaling the end of first period rang everyone grabbed their stuff and headed for their next classes. Piccolo and Vegeta  
were going to math while Chi-Chi, Bulma and Goku were going to history. As soon as Chi-Chi got to Goku she started telling   
him off and yelling about the new decoration on his arm. He tryed to explain but, Chi-Chi's yelling drowned out the sound of his   
whimpering. When she finally stopped hollering she hurumphed and turned her back on him as she walked to Mr. Wheat's   
class. {The history teacher} He followed mummbling something and glaring at Piccolo and Vegeta. They just smiled.   
  
'Served him right,' Vegeta thought turning to go to his next class. Bulma was there infront of him smiling widely.   
  
"Did you do that to your hair for me?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Um...Well..." He looked down at the ground.  
  
"Oh, you're so sweet!" She smiled, not giving him a chance to finish, and put her arms around his neck, hugging him. He just stood there, not knowing what to do.  
  
"Well I got to go to history. Bye!" She said with a wink and walked off.   
  
"Well, that went smoothly," Piccolo smirked, "Come on, we are going to be late for math."   
  
They walked off to Mrs. Pine's math class. She smiled at them sweetly and began putting complicated problems on the board.  
They all groaned and copied them down on their own papers.  
  
'Ugh....I despise math...' Vegeta thought trying to figure out a difficult problem on his paper. Piccolo didn't even try and just put  
down some numbers. 'Whatever,' He thought scribbling down 4,928 as an answer.  
  
~Meanwhile, in History~   
  
Mr. Wheat read in a droaning tone and his whole class almost fell asleep. Actually, Goku did fall asleep and started snoring loudly during Mr. Wheat's  
speach about 1877. The class laughed and Mr. Wheat scowled as he walked up to Goku, who was now drooling on his desk.   
  
"Mr. Son, did you not get enough sleep last night?" Mr. Wheat asked him sharply. Goku sprang up awake.  
  
"1954!" He yelled. The class laughed again.  
  
"Mr. Son, I will see you in detention this afternoon." Mr. Wheat said dryly, putting a detention slip on his desk.  
  
"Aw man!" Goku frowned picking up the sheet or paper.  
  
The bell rang after another thirty minutes and Goku headed to his locker.   
  
He put in the combination but it wouldn't open. 'C'mon you stupid thing!' Goku said trying again. He pulled but it still didn't open.   
"Dang it!" Goku said angrily, punching it. He accidently put a hole through the metal. 'Oh No!' he thought franticly, looking around to see if anyone had seen.   
There were about twenty people staring at him. He laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head. "Uh...guess I don't know my own strength!"  
He quickly reached through the hole, pulled out his geometry book, and ran off.   
  
After two more boring and difficult classes the bell for lunch rang. The students hurried out of the rooms and started getting their food.   
Piccolo went to pick out a good table and found one that would easily seat five.   
A little while later Vegeta and Goku joined him, each with about five trays of food. Bulma and Chi-Chi came later   
bringing only one. Piccolo watched, disgusted, as Vegeta and Goku made pigs of themselves. 'Ugh...Sayains...' he thought as Goku   
started on his third tray.  
  
"Hey Piccolo, have you got a date for the prom?" Bulma's voice snapped him out of his disgusted trance.  
  
"Huh? A date?" he blinked, looking over at her.  
  
"Yeah, do you have one?" Chi-Chi questioned.  
  
"No...and I don't planning on having one." He said crossing his arms and looking away.  
  
"Aww, C'mon Piccolo! Isn't there some girl you like and want to go with?" Bulma asked.  
  
"No..." He said truthfully.   
  
"I know! We should hook Piccolo up with somebody!" Chi-Chi said turning to Bulma.  
  
"Yeah that would be fun!" Bulma agreed.  
  
"Whoa! I didn't say you could do this!" Piccolo protested.  
  
"I think Dorthy might like to go with him!" Chi-Chi continued, ignoring him.  
  
"That girl with the pig tails? No, not her! How about Zanthia?" Bulma said.  
  
"No not her..." Chi-Chi dismissed the idea.  
  
"HEY YOU AREN'T GOING TO DO THIS!" Piccolo yelled angrily. They both looked at him. They picked up thier trays and  
walked off still discussing which girl might want to go with him.   
  
He growled angrily and turned back to his friends who were just finishing thier fifth trays.  
  
"I don't know how you stand them," He said darkly. They both just looked at him and gathered thier trays to dump them. Piccolo followed.  
  
Much Later, after the final bell rang, Vegeta, Piccolo, and Goku met in the hall. They started to walk of when they heard a familiar voice calling Piccolo's name.   
He gulped and knew who it was, fearing what she was going to say.   
  
"I found the perfect girl for you to go with!" She said smiling. it was just as he had feared. Vegeta and Goku smiled at him.  
  
"Ugh....Bulma...why did you do that?" Piccolo asked.  
  
"Because we all want to go to the prom and want you to be there!" Goku answered for her answered.   
Piccolo smiled slightly, it was actaully nice of her to do that for him so he would'nt have to go without a date.  
  
"Fine...who is it?" He asked.   
  
"Here she comes with Chi-Chi right now!" she said looking past him. Everyone turned to see who it was that was going to be going with Piccolo.  
  
A pretty girl with long, curly, bright green hair walked smoothly next to Chi-Chi. She was tall and her hair framed her happy face nicely.   
She wasn't fat but she wasn't skinny either. She was wearing a black skirt that went down to her knees and a sky blue shirt with  
a v-cut neck. Piccolo could only stare. If he had to go with someone, it would be her.  
  
She walked up and smiled warmly at him, "Hi, you must be Piccolo."  
  
"Yeah," is all he said, still gawking at her with his jaw slightly ajar.  
  
"Piccolo, this is Karina," Chi-Chi introduced. Karina held out her hand and he shook it.  
  
"Yeah," He repeated. Karina laughed.  
  
Bulma took Vegeta's hand and looked into his eyes. He looked back into hers as they walked. Chi-Chi came after them, and Piccolo and Karina followed.   
A kid with red hair pointed at Vegeta and Bulma and laughed. "Look at those two! Their hair matches! What a perfect couple!" He said sarcasticly.  
That was the last straw for Vegeta. Bulma looked at him and back to the kid.  
  
"Uh-oh, you pissed him off," She said calmly. The kid stopped laughing when he saw Vegeta's face. "I would run if I were you," She informed him.  
  
The kid took off quickly, but Vegeta caught up with him easily. He punched him out cold and accidentally sent him flying a few yards.   
He cracked his knuckles and went back to his friends and acted like nothing had happened.  
  
A little later they went their seperate ways and Vegeta walked Bulma home. Actually half way there he picked her up and flew her the rest of the way to Capsule Corp, Bulma chatting excitedly the whole way.   
He dropped her off, she thanked him with a sweet and short kiss, and he flew home.   
  
~A little later into the week~ {Thursday after school}  
  
'I think I'm going to go insane...' Vegeta thought as Bulma looked through the tenth store. She was looking for just the right dress  
for Saturday. She had tried on every dress in nine stores and said she still had not found the one she was looking for. He was   
sitting on a chair waitinf for Bulma to show him yet, another dress. A few minutes later she came out of the dressing room with a   
flowing purple dress that had long sleeves and went all the way down to her feet. It was very fancy and frilly.  
  
"Too fancy," He said dissmissing the dress.  
  
She showed him atleast fifteen other dresses some which she liked and he didn't and others which he liked and she didn't.   
Finally she came out wearing a night blue gown that shimmered. It had no sleeves and was just down to her ankles. It brought   
out the color of her hair and she looked beautiful.  
  
"Wow..." Vegeta said dumbfoundedly, gawking at her.  
  
"I know! Isn't it perfect?" She said twirling as it swirled smoothly.  
  
"I like it. Go buy it already." He said, relieved that they could finally leave. He didn't like shopping, in fact, he hated it.  
She went into the dressing room and he stood up. He stretched because he was stiff from sitting in the chair for an hour or more.  
After she bought the dress she suddenly exclaimed that she had to buy some shoes to go with it. Vegeta groaned.  
  
After almost another hour she found a pair of silver high-heels that matched the dress nicely. She bought them and they headed out the door, leaving the mall.   
Bulma drove Vegeta home and went home herself.   
  
~Friday~  
  
The mood of the school was excited and dreading at the same time. Chi-Chi, Karina, and Bulma giggled everytime they looked   
at Goku, Piccolo, and Vegeta. The guys were getting really sick of it. They really could'nt wait till the prom was over so they   
could go back to living thier normal non-caring lives. Now they felt so tense that they were going to snap the next time a girl  
giggled.   
  
Classes seemed hot, harded than usual, and extra boring. Goku had to keep slapping himself in Mr. Wheats class so he wouldn't  
fall asleep. Math was killer and by last period evry person felt extra ready to go home. Whent he bell rang there was a scraping  
of chairs as they all got up to leave. As soon as they were off school grounds they all felt so happy they could sing.   
Goku actually broke into song but Vegeta hit him over the head and he stopped. The gang laughed, even Piccolo and Vegeta!   
{gasp!}  
  
Vegeta walked Bulma home as usual. Goku just picked up Chi-Chi and took off. Piccolo walked Karina home for the first time.   
At her door she kissed him softly on the cheek and he blushed purple.   
  
"See you tomorrow night." She smiled winking at him. He walked home feeling diferently. 'Man whats that freaky feeling in my   
stomach?' he asked himself as he went into his house.  
  
~At Bulma's~  
  
"Bye Vegeta. I'll see you tomorrow then!" She said and hugged him. He smirked as he hugged back lightly.   
  
"Can't wait!" She said and sighed, going inside. He flew home and sighed with relief that he could finnally relax after tomorow.  
  
~At Chi-Chi's~  
  
Goku landed on Chi-Chi's lawn and let her down gently.  
  
"Thank you, Goku," She smiled.  
  
"Your Welcome!" He said happily with a big grin on his face.  
  
"Call me," She said and kissed him. When she pulled away Goku had a goofy smile on.  
  
"Heh heh, sure thing Chi-Chi!" He said and waved. He took off and Chi-Chi watched him dissapear, sighing dreamily.  
  
"I wish tommorrow would come faster..." She smiled and walked in her house.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Well there's Chapter 6! Silly Piccolo, I think it's called love! lol Anyways, the next Chapter is the big night!   
That's right! The Prom! Who will be Prom queen and king? Find out in the next chapter! Please review! 


	7. The Big Night

Disclaimer: You know its not mine...  
Hey people! I know your anxious to see how the prom goes so here I go typing it.   
Here we go!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~High School~ Chapter 7  
  
Piccolo woke up as soon as his screeching alarm clock sounded. He glared at it and hit it with his   
fist meaning to push the snooze button but accidentally broke it into small pieces. He groaned as he lifted himself  
from his bed and stretched, yawning. He went into the bathroom and brushed his teeth and stuff like that.  
He thought about what was going to happen that night and he remembered he didn't have a tux. He decided  
to call his blue haired friend to see what he was wearing.  
  
Piccolo dialed Vegeta's number and listened to the ringing waiting for him to pick up.  
  
"Hello?" came Vegeta's irritable voice.  
  
"Hey Vegeta," Piccolo greeted.  
  
"Piccolo, it's 8:00 on a Saturday!" He had obviously woken Vegeta who liked to sleep in on weekends.  
  
"Yeah yeah, I'm sorry dude but I don't have a tux for tonight."  
  
Vegeta yawned and then asked "So thats my problem?"  
  
"Well, I was wondering what you were wearing."  
  
"Well a tux, duh."  
  
Piccolo was getting ticked with Vegeta's attitude but kept the anger out of his voice.   
  
"Do you have an extra tux that I could borrow?"  
  
"Well, I have a tux you could borrow but I doubt it would fit."  
  
Piccolo thought about this. He deffinatly wouldn't fit in one of Vegeta's tuxedos.  
  
"Yeah, true..."   
  
"Go to the Mall and get fitted for one." Vegeta suggested.  
  
"What store?" Piccolo questioned.  
  
"Joe's Tuxedos," Vegeta answered.  
  
"Ok thanks, bye."  
  
"Later," They both hung up.  
  
Piccolo got dressed and grabbed some money. He took off at his doorstep and headed for the mall. About twenty minutes  
later he landed, ignoring the many people starring at him. He went inside and his eyes grew slightly wider than usual  
as he looked at the huge three story structure from the inside. It was huge. There was a fountain of a woman spitting into a  
sea shell and it was surrounded by lush furns. The whole walk way was blue and white tile, all of it making different designs on   
the floor. The upper levels had golden bars with glass under them to keep people from falling off. The large sky window at the top lit the intire mall.  
  
'How the heck am I going to find it?' Piccolo asked himself looking around at the many stores. A sign that said 'Map' caught his eye.  
He walked up to it and looked under 'Clothing Stores' for the name Vegeta had suggested. After five minutes of looking he found it.  
'E-6, 3rd level,' He thought looking at the third level map. He found it and looked for the nearest elevator. He found one and went in.  
He pressed '3' and the elevator took of the ground, the radio playing some annoying polka music. He gladly left it a few seconds later   
and headed in the direction the store was supposed to be. He found it and went in.  
  
The store had nothing but tuxes. Piccolo was surprised that there were many different colors, even a ugly bright pink one. Piccolo made his  
way up to the counter and asked the man there if he could get fitted for a tux. The man smiled warmly as he agreed and lead him to a corner  
with three mirrors proped up against the walls. The man pulled out a stool and told Piccolo to stand still. The man stood on the stool as he  
measured Piccolo's arm length and around his chest with a tape measure-like thing. {I dunno what it's called.} After he finished measuring him   
he asked Piccolo to wait for a moment while he found a tux that would fit.  
  
"Make sure it's black," Piccolo called after him. He didn't want to end up in the pink one.  
  
Piccolo looked around as he waited and saw a familiar spikey haired guy bieng measured in another corner. The man measuring him left and Piccolo waved   
at his friend. Goku smiled widely as he waved back. A minute later the man that fitted Piccolo came back with a black tux complete with bowtie.  
  
"I'll take it." Piccolo smiled walking to the counter. He payed for it and the man put it in a cover for him. Piccolo decided to wait for Goku to  
get done. A few minutes later Goku came to the counter with his man, who was carring a bright orange tux. Piccolo smirked at his friend who payed for it  
happily. Goku joined Piccolo and walked with him to the outside of the mall.   
  
"Orange is my favorite color," Goku said cheerfully.  
  
"Yeah I noticed," Piccolo smirked.  
  
"Well see you tonight then." Goku said and started to take off.  
  
"Ok, later." Piccolo said taking off himself.   
  
They flew thier seperate ways and landed at thier homes a little while later.  
  
Piccolo put the tux in his closet and sighed, glad that that was over with.  
  
As soon as Goku went in his room he put on the tux and looked hiself over in a fullsize mirror.  
  
"Whos that good-looking guy in my house!" Goku said pretending he didn't reconize himself. "Call 911! Theres a good-lookin' guy in my house!"  
  
"Oh wait," He smiled slyly. "Nevermind, thats me." He laughed and made a gun with his hand and acted like he shot it.  
  
"Pow! Lookin' sharp!" He licked his finger and smoothed his eyebrow.   
  
~At Bulma's house~ {4:00PM, 3 hours before the Prom}  
  
Chi-Chi rang the doorbell of Capsule Corporation. A few seconds later Bulma answered beaming. Chi-Chi smiled at her blue-haired friend.  
  
"I found a great dress!" She said holding up a sack.   
  
"Me to! Come in!" The girls rushed upstairs giggling, and almost pushed Mr. Briefs off the staircase in thier haste. {Aw too bad they didn't LOL}  
  
Once in Bulma's room Bulma ran to her closet and pulled out the shimmering dress to show her friend. She held it up toherlf for her friend to admire.  
  
"Oh my Gosh!" Chi-Chi said excitedly. "Its beautiful! You'll look great, Bulma."   
  
"Thanks Chi-Chi." Bulma smiled. "Go on show me your dress!"  
  
Chi-Chi smiled and pulled out a silky looking dress that was shimmering and lavender colored.   
  
"Wow what a cool dress! You'll look wonderful." Bulma said.  
  
"Thanks Bulma. Hey wheres Karina?" Chi-Chi asked.  
  
"She should be here soon." Bulma said looking at the cock on the wall.  
  
As if it were magic the doorbell rang at that exact second. Bulma and chi-Chi practicly flew downstairs and Bulma got the door.   
There stood Karina with her bright green hair pulled back into a pony tail.  
  
"Hey girls!" She smiled.  
  
"Hi Karina!" They both said at the same time.  
  
"Come in!" Bulma smiled warmly.  
  
Up stairs again Bulma and Chi-Chi waited for Karina to show them her dress.   
Karina put her hand in the bag she had brought. She pulled out a glimmering black dress that had to be pure silk.  
Bulma and Chi-Chi oooo'd and aaaaaaah'd as they felt the soft fabric.  
  
"Wow its beautiful!" Bulma said looking up at her green haired friend.  
  
"Yeah you'll look great!" Chi-Chi smiled.  
  
"Thanks guys! I spent all Wendsday looking for a perfect dress." Karina said smiling proudly.  
  
"Well girls." Bulma smiled mischieviously, "Lets get ready!"  
  
"Yeah!" The two cheered, agreeing.  
  
And with that they pulled out thier make up and started preparing for the big night.   
  
~About 2 hours later~  
  
The phone rang. Bulma ran to it picking up her skirt so she wouldn't step on it.  
She grabbed the phone and said "Hello?"  
  
"Hey Bulma." Came Vegeta's voice.  
  
"Hey Vegetakins!" she smiled. There was laughing in the background.  
  
"Um...Bulma,I'm on speaker phone and the guys are over so could you not call me that?"  
  
"I can call you whtaever I want and if you don't like it too bad." Bulma said angrily.  
  
"Ugh...anyways how are we getting there?"   
  
"Um...I can drive us there."   
  
"Ok cool."  
  
"We'll pick you guys up in 45 minutes."   
  
"Ok, cool, Bye." They hung up.  
  
Bulma ran back to the bathroom to finish her make up. Her friends looked at her expectantly.  
  
She smiled, "We are picking them up in 45 minutes."   
  
"Cool! I can't wait!" They both said in unision.  
  
"Me niether..." Bulma sighed dreamily as she put on some eyeshadow.  
  
~At Vegeta's Pad~  
  
It was pure mayhem. Goku was trying to gel his hair so it didn't stick up and Piccolo was fretting about his antennas.  
Vegeta was getting into his tux and trying to tie his bow tie right. Goku dropped the container of hair-gel which thankfully didn't splatter   
all over them. Vegeta got fed up with his tie and threw it on the ground. Piccolo decided just to wear his cap and Goku  
stopped trying to gel his hair. They all stood there for a moment and then...  
  
"I'm ready." Vegeta stated.  
  
"Me to!" Goku siad smiling happily.  
  
"Me three." Piccolo said pulling his cap over his antennas. They all walked outside to wait.   
The stars seemed to shimmer in the dark night blue sky that was cloudless. A shooting star flashed  
across the sky and disappeared again. They all silently made wishes.  
  
'I wish that Karina won't see my antennas,' Piccolo thought.  
  
'I wish that I wont make a fool of myself dancing,' Vegeta thought because he had never danced in his life.  
  
'I wish that there will be tons of food at the prom,' Goku thought happily.   
  
About ten minutes later a black Corvette drove up to the curb in front of Vegeta's house.   
All three dudes took a deep breath and walked across the lawn to the car. A window went down and  
Karina's beaming face apeared. Piccolo stared at her, dumfounded, as she opened the back door for him. Her hair was back in an elegant bun.  
The black dress was to her knees and was sleeveless. She was wearing black gloves that went to her elbows. It shimmered in the starlight as she got   
in and waited for him to do the same. He stumbled in still staring at her and she giggled.   
  
Chi-Chi smiled at him, her hair was in a tight bun and she was wearing white gloves with her lavender speggetti strap dress.   
Goku got in at the other door and smiled at Chi-Chi.   
  
Vegeta got in the front with Bulma, who was looking good in her dress and white gloves. Her hair was sligtly curled at the ends which hung to her shoulders.   
They soon drove off to the high school. They arrived a few minutes later and parked near the gym where the Prom was to be held.   
It was already 7:00 P.M. and music could be heard as they climbed out of the car. They entered the gym and their eyes grew wide.   
  
The gym was decorated with many streamers and banners that said ~*Blue Moon High Prom.*~ Strobe lights and a disco ball flashed on the cieling  
while some wild rock was playing. There were many couples already on the dance floor and some standing by a refreshment table covered with   
cookies, punch, cakes, and bowls of chips. Goku smiled at Chi-Chi and grabbed her hand as he headed the for the refreshment table.   
  
Bulma started dancing in a suductive way and winked at Vegeta. He blushed and they quickly went off to the dance floor.  
  
Piccolo looked at Karina, who looked back and they both went and sat in chairs at the side of the gym. They talked for a while, learning more about each other.  
Karina didn't care that he was green or had pointy ears, he was still a nice guy. Piccolo was happy that she was so nice and he felt comfortable with her.  
A few minutes later, Piccolo stood and held his arm out to her. She smiled as she stood as well, taking his arm. They walked off to the dance floor.  
  
A slower song started and without warning Karina wrapped her arms around Piccolo's neck and took his hands and put them on her waist. He blushed as she rested her head  
on his chest as they slowly moved to the music. He gulped and looked down at her. He smiled slightly.  
  
  
"Oh I love this song!" Bulma said, sighing dreamily.  
  
"Never heard it before," Vegeta told her.  
  
"Have you ever slow danced?" She asked him.  
  
"Um....no..." He looked down at the ground, a light shade of pink crossing his cheeks and nose as he blushed.   
  
She took his hands in hers and placed them around her waist. "You do this first and then..."  
She gently put her hands on his shoulders and started side-stepping slowly. Vegeta smiled a little and so did Bulma  
as they got lost in each others eyes...  
  
  
Chi-Chi looked at her date who was currently stuffing his face.   
  
"Lets dance, Goku!" She said grabbing his hand.   
  
"Ok, Just let me get a few more c-" she dragged him off to the dance floor before he could finish his scentence.  
  
There they got in a slow dancing position and Chi-Chi smiled sweetly at him. He smiled back happily.  
  
"I'm really glad you asked me to go with you, Goku."   
  
"So am I, Chi-Chi."   
  
"Oh Goku, you're so sweet," She rested her head on his chest as they danced to the music.  
  
Later, the song ended and the couples untangled themselves and waited for the next song to play.  
A hard rock band came over the speakers and right away Bulma and Vegeta were dancing to it.   
Piccolo started getting in the swing of it as Karina laughed, dancing as well. Chi-Chi and Goku really got into   
the music, dancing crazily. They all looked kind of funny, but they didn't care, they were having a great time.  
  
The rest of the night the three couples had a great time talking, dancing, and eating. Chi-Chi was very happy  
as so was Goku. Vegeta and Bulma were having fun the whole time. Karina and Piccolo talked happily as they danced.   
Piccolo felt much closer and comfortable with Karina than any other girl he'd ever met before.  
  
A few hours after much dancing, a thin boy in a gray tux walked onto a platform at the end of the gym. A spotlight  
lit him up and everybody turned their attention to him. The music volume went down and the boy held the microphone he  
was holding up to his mouth.  
  
"Hello and welcome to this Blue Moon High Prom!" He smiled. Most of the students clapped and cheered wildly, while other clapped politely.  
  
"After much searching and scouting we have decided tonight's best couple! They are the Prom Queen and King," He continued. More cheering.   
  
"And the Queen and King are..." He said dramaticly and a drum roll started.  
  
"Vegeta and Bulma!" He yelled and everyone burst into applause.   
  
Vegeta looked shocked. Bulma looked as if all her dreams had come true. She grabbed Vegeta by the arm and dragged him off to the platform.   
A spot light shone down on the two as they made their way onto the platform. Everyone clapped when they stood next to the boy.  
Vegeta looked suprised still as Bulma beamed happily.  
  
"Congradulations! You two are the best couple out there! Even your hair matches!" The boy smiled. Vegeta growled slightly at this but said nothing.  
  
Two pretty girls came onto the platform, each with a pillow on their hands. On the pillow of the first girl was a large gold circular crown which  
she placed on Vegeta. {His hair went through it perfectly and it was at his ears} The other one was smaller silver and a simicircle that was made to fit into the hair  
of a woman. She placed it in Bulma's hair. Everyone cheered and clapped.  
  
"Ok! Let's get back to the dancing," The boy announced.  
  
A romantic song played and they all got into position. Bulma and Vegeta danced on the platform, the spotlight still following them. Bulma had tears of happiness in her eyes   
and Vegeta wiped them away gently. They smiled at each other. {Wel,l Vegeta smirked} Goku put his forhead to Chi-Chi's and  
looked into her eyes. She looked into his and they danced smoothly. Karina put the side of her face gently against   
Piccolo's as they slowly moved to the music. The song ended and Piccolo went to go get them punch. Karina sighed happily  
as he dissapeared through the crowd.   
  
A while later the boy came back onto the platform. He announced that it was mid night and time for the Prom to end. Bulma   
was a bit dissapointed and Vegeta found that he was also a little dissapointed. He blinked in supprise. He had been wishing all  
last week for the thing to get over with and now that it was he felt there was nothing to really look forward to.  
He took Bulma's hand and they walked out of the gym and waited at the car for the others.   
  
"Vegeta," Bulma said and he looked over at her, "I'm so glad you asked me to go with you."  
  
Vegeta smirked, "I am to." She went up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He put his hands around her waist and they started making out.   
Just then, Piccolo and Karina came out to the car as well but, of course, Vegeta and Bulma didn't notice them. Piccolo wanted to say   
'Geez get a room!' but Karina took his hands in hers. He looked into her vibrant green eyes. She was smiling and tears were   
silently flowing down her cheeks.  
  
"Whats wrong?" He asked gently wiping away her tears.   
  
"I'm just so happy." She smiled and flung her arms around him and kissed him. At first Piccolo's eyes were wide with shock, but then  
her closed them and gently put his hand to her face.   
  
A little while later Chi-Chi and Goku imerged from the gym and looked at everyone who were all to busy to notice them.   
  
"Well if you can't beat 'em, join 'em," Chi-Chi said, smiling mischieviously.  
  
"Huh?-" Whatever Goku was going to say next didn't get a chance to get said as Chi-Chi had put her arms around his neck and kissed him passionatly.  
After a little while Vegeta and Bulma finally pulled away from eachother and looked at their friends.   
  
"Ok lets go," Vegeta said with a smirk, getting into the car. Bulma smiled as she went around to the other side and got in. The other couples   
were still making out so Bulma honked the horn loudly. They quickly pulled away from each other blushing and got into the   
car. Bulma drove off and dropped everyone off.   
  
As she headed near Capsule Corp. she thought about the wonderful night she had just had. She smiled happily and thought   
'This is a night to remember.' as she pulled into the C.C. drive way.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Whew! Man that sure was a romantic chapter. ^_^ heh heh. I know it was like really corny sometimes because the girls  
were crying or whatever, but oh well. Well did you like it? Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out,   
I've been busy lately. Crud schools starting soon! Nooooo that will mean I'll have even less time to write! Sorry people!   
Well if your surprised Vegeta and Bulma were prom Queen and King, don't be. They are my favorite DBZ couple. hehehehe   
^_~v Peace! 


	8. A Nice Afternoon With The Gang

Disclaimer: yadda yadda you know the deal...  
Hey peoples! Ok here goes Chapter 8!   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~High School~ Ch. 8  
  
Vegeta laid in bed starring at the ceiling. He was thinking about last night. He looked over at the window where  
sunlight was streaming in. He yawned and pulled himself out of bed. He went over to the sink and looked into the   
mirror to see a blue haired him starring back at him. He grumbled something like 'Stupid Kakarot' before getting   
ready for the day.   
  
The phone suddenly rang and he ran over to pick it up.   
  
"Hello?" He asked.  
  
"Hey Vegeta," Bulma's voice was smiling in a shy sort of way.  
  
"Oh, hi Bulma," Vegeta smirked as thoughts of last night rushed back to him.  
  
"How about we and the gang do something today?" She asked curling the phone line around her finger.  
  
"That sounds cool. Got any suggestions?" he asked.  
  
"How about the Malt Shop?" she suggested.  
  
"Alright," He agreed.  
  
"Ok, you call Piccolo and Goku, and I'll call Karina and Chi-Chi."   
  
"Got it, Bye." He started to hang up but, Bulma called out his name loudly and he brought it back to his ear.  
  
"What?" He questioned.  
  
"I really enjoyed last night."  
  
"Me too." They both blushed and were glad that they could not be seen by one another as they did so.  
  
"Maybe we could do something later, just you and me?" Bulma asked hopefully.  
  
"Alright," Vegeta replied.  
  
Bulma smiled and then said, "Cool. So I'll see you at 12:00 ok?"  
  
"Right. Bye."  
  
"Bye."   
  
They hung up and Vegeta finished getting dressed and picked up the phone again. He dialed Piccolo's number. Piccolo  
picked up quickly.  
  
"Karina?" His voice asked.  
  
Vegeta smirked and talked in a high pitched voice, "Hi Piccolo, it's me, Karina, and I just wanted to say I love you so much-"  
  
"Very funny Vegeta." Piccolo cut him off. "So why did you call?"  
  
"Bulma called and suggested we all go to the Malt Shop." Vegeat answered.  
  
"Oh, Vegeta your so cute and I love you so much! Lets all go to the Malt Shop and once everyone else leaves-" Piccolo said immitating Bulma in a high voice.  
  
"Shut up!" Vegeta cut him off angrily. "Well do you want to go or not?!"  
  
"Yeah, sure." Piccolo replied, snickering.   
  
"Well see you at 12:00!" Vegeta said angrily and hung up.   
  
Piccolo hung up and laughed at his angry friend. 'Serves him right,' he thought, getting up and pulling on a t-shirt, 'he teased me first.'  
  
  
Vegeta dialed Goku's number and waited for him to pick up. Goku picked up a few rings later.  
  
"Talk to me," Goku said in a punk voice.  
  
Vegeta raised a brow, "Uh...yeah...Goku do you want to go to the malt shop with me, Piccolo, and the girls?"   
  
"Call me Punk Master. Anyways, sounds cool, yo. What time my brother?"  
  
"Uh...12:00."  
  
"That's tight! That's tight!" Goku sounded like a black guy.  
  
"Whats up with you!?" Vegeta asked, annoyed.  
  
"Nuttin' much. Wasup witchu? Why so tense? Aren't you down with it?"  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"Whatchu mean 'Oh' ? Are you Oh'n me? Are you messin' with me?"  
  
"I know why your acting like this..."  
  
"You don't know me! Don't act like you know me, you don't wanna mess with me!"  
  
"Your acting all cool because you have a tattoo."  
  
"Bessy?" Goku pronounced it Bess-ay.  
  
"Bessy? You named your tattoo?"  
  
"Don't you be dissin' Bessy, ya foo!"  
  
"Yeah, whatever...I'll see you there?"  
  
"Oh yeah, I'm there! I'm in da hood! I'll be in da hou-" Vegeta hung up on him.  
  
Vegeta shook his head in pity for 'Punk Master.' He looked at his watch and grabbed his coat. It was already 11:30.  
He left his house and decided to meet Piccolo on the way there. A while later he caught up with the tall green one.  
  
"Hey Piccolo!" He called as he ran up to him.  
  
"Hey." Piccolo answered. They walked in step with each other.  
  
They got into a conversation about football and before they knew it they were approaching The Malt Shop. In front of it,  
leaning on the wall, arms crossed, was Goku, except it didn't look like Goku. He had a red bandanna with skulls tied around his head and black  
sunglasses. He was wearing a black muscle shirt with a flaming skull on it. Hanging from his baggy, black jeans was a long silver chain.   
He looked up to his two friends.   
  
"Hey yo! Wasup my homees?" Goku asked with a smooth smile.   
  
Piccolo and Vegeta raised an eyebrow/eyeridge and looked at each other.   
  
"Not much, Goku.." Piccolo said slowly, looking back to him.  
  
"Hey dude, it's Punk Master. You down with that?"  
  
"Uh...right."   
  
Just then the sound of running feet turned thier heads.   
  
"Vegeta! Hi!" Bulma said running to him.  
  
"Hi Piccolo." Karina smiled at the green teen. {Hey it rymes!}  
  
"Goku?" Chi-Chi asked in an unsure voice, looking at her boyfriend with her head tilted to the side and an eyebrow arched.  
  
"Now it's Punk Master. All you chicks got that?" Goku asked uncrossing his arms to reveal two gloved hands.  
  
The three stared at him. Goku ignored it and smiled at Chi-Chi.  
  
"Wasup baby?" He took Chi-Chi in his arms and kissed her passionatly and pulled away. "Didya miss me?"  
  
"Goku what's wrong with you!?" Chi-Chi asked angrily. "And can't you cover up that hideous thing?" She added pointing at his tattoo.  
  
"Whats wrong with Bessy?" He asked sadly taking off his shades.  
  
"Bessy!? You named that thing!?"   
  
"Well...yeah...I just thought...." He mummbled looking down at the ground.  
  
Chi-Chi pulled off the bandanna and threw it on the ground.  
  
"Stop this! I like you for you and your not being yourself!" She said tears welling up in her eyes. {Drama queen x_X}  
  
"Gee, I'm sorry Chi-Chi." Goku said sadly, dropping the Punk Master voice.  
  
She wiped a tear from her eye. "It's ok. Just don't do it again! Lets go get a shake."  
  
So Goku's little 'Punk Master' thing ended right then and there and they all walked inside. They picked a large booth and the guys  
sat on one side, the girls on the other.  
  
Bulma went on to Chi-Chi about how exciting it was when she was called up as Prom Queen, Chi-Chi hanging on every word.   
Karina talked to Piccolo about what good food they had at this place. Goku and Vegeta started arguing about who was the best   
Pro Football team.  
  
"No way they suck!" Vegeta protested.  
  
"No way! The Panda's rule!" Goku said. {I just made up some japanese kind of football team I know its stupid ^_^' }  
  
"May I take your order?" A waitress said before Vegeta could make another witty remark about Goku's favorite team.  
  
"Huh?" Goku said looking up at her.  
  
"May I take your order!?" She was getting a little impatient now.  
  
"Oh, yes, I'd like a Cherry Sprite," Bulma said turning away from Chi-Chi.  
  
"A Pepsi, please," Chi-Chi smiled.  
  
"I'll have a chocolate malt," Karina said.  
  
"Just a Dr. Pepper." Piccolo said.  
  
"Same here." Vegeta said.  
  
"Yo, I'd like a beer on the rocks." Goku said in his 'Punk Master' voice.  
  
Everyone glared at him. {Except the waitress of course}  
  
"Heh heh...Just kidding....A Coke, please," Goku said rubbing the back of his head.  
  
Chi-Chi snorted and looked away from him.   
  
"Ok your order will be right out," The waitress smiled, turned and walked off.  
  
The group continued chatting and soon the waitress returned with their drinks.   
  
"Here you are, and here's your bill." She said passing out the drinks to their owners and laying the reciept on the table.  
  
Goku took a sip of his drink and picked it up. His eyes suddenly grew wide and he spit his drink all over Chi-Chi.  
  
"GOKU!!!" She yelled angrily, covering her face to avoid the shower of Coke.  
  
"50 YEN!?" He yelled in surprise, looking at the little piece of paper.  
  
"Yes sir, those are the best drinks in town," The waitress nodded.  
  
"But still isn't that a little expensive?" Chi-Chi said wiping herself off with a handful of napkins.  
  
"No miss, it is only reason-" the waitress started but Bulma cut her off.  
  
"It's ok, I'll pay for it," Bulma smiled slightly.  
  
"Oh, that's ok Bulma, you don't have to," Karina said politely, looking at her.  
  
"No, no, I insist! I'd be happy to!" She said stubbornly pulling out the money and handing it to the waitress.  
  
"Why miss! This is 100 yen!!!" The waitress exclaimed looking at the money.  
  
"I know, I know, keep the change," Bulma said, waving her hand carelessly, "As a tip." She winked. {Rich girl...x_X}  
  
"T-thank you so much! I'm so grateful! Now I can buy that new dress I've had my eye on..." She turned and walked away still saying the plans for the extra cash.  
  
A little later they all finished their drinks.  
  
"Ok, lets go," Vegeta said and got up. The rest followed and they walked outside and along the sidewalk for a while.  
  
"So what do you wanna do now?" Goku asked, his hands in his pockets.   
  
"I dunno," Chi-Chi replied, shrugging.   
  
"How about a movie?" Piccolo suggested.   
  
"No, I don't really fell like it." Bulma said.  
  
"Me either," Vegeta agreed.  
  
"I'd like to go to a movie," Karina said looking at him.  
  
"Do you want to go?" Goku asked Chi-Chi.  
  
"No, not really," Chi-Chi answered.  
  
"Same here," He agreed, "I want to go get something to eat!"   
  
"Yeah, I'm pretty hungry," Chi-Chi admitted.  
  
"I'm not hungry," Bulma and Vegeta said at the same time. They blinked and looked at one antoher.  
  
"You know that new dance club looks cool..." Bulma smiled slightly, looking in the other direction as she blushed slightly.  
  
"Yeah, I've heard about it..." Vegeta said stopping and everyone else stopped as well. Well except, Goku who ran into Vegeta.   
Vegeta pushed him off.  
  
"Kakarot and Chi-Chi go to dinner, Piccolo and Karina go to a movie, and you and me go to the dance club." He said pointing at Bulma.  
  
"Sounds good to me." Piccolo agreed. The others nodded.  
  
"Shall we go?" Goku smiled, extending his arm to Chi-Chi.  
  
"Let's," She smiled back, taking it and they walked off.  
  
"C'mon Karina, the movie is going to start soon!" Piccolo said looking at his watch.  
  
"Alright." She smiled, grabbed his hand and dragged him off. He blinked and stopped them.  
  
"I'll fly us there." Piccolo said picking her up.   
  
"What?" He took off and she laughed, "Whoa! This is cool!"  
  
"Lets go, Bulma," Vegeta smirked, picking her up in one of those baby like positions. He flew off and she wrapped her arms around his neck  
making sure that she wouldn't fall. She rested her head on his chest and enjoyed the ride....  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Well theres 8! Yo Funk Master did you like it? j/k Please review! I tried to make it funny. Well next chapter  
they all go do there own little thing. Well check in sometime to see when 9 is up. It might be a while since  
schools back *sob* stupid school -_- 


	9. 3 Couples Doin' 3 Different Things

Disclaimer: I dont own ANYTHING but this computer that I'm typing on. ^_^ Well I guess I own Karina and the song I made up.  
  
Hey reviewers! I'm dedicating this chapter to Dark Dragon because she dedicated chapters to me on her stories. Thanks D.D!  
Ne ways this is one of those more-romantic-than-funny chapters.  
A/N: I'm not including sex or ne of that stuff :-p Its rated G! I think...LoL  
Now, onto the story!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Piccolo and Karina burst into the theater. The same woman who had 'served' Piccolo last time was behind the ticket desk.  
As soon as she saw Piccolo she grabbed two tickets and handed it to them with wide eyes. Karina looked puzzled as Piccolo   
snatched the tickets from the woman with a big smirk. Karina looked at him questioningly.  
  
"I'll tell you later," He said as they walked into the theater showing the gaurd their tickets.  
  
They took a seat in the middle of the theater and sat, talking about the movie they were about to see. A few minutes later,   
it started. Piccolo turned to the movie and sat with his arms on the arm rests. Karina did the same and folded her hands in her lap.  
He glanced over at her. 'She's so beautiful...' He thought admiringly, 'And I like the color of her eyes and hair...'   
  
Karina felt his eyes on her and looked at him and smiled. His eyes shot back to the screen. She giggled slightly and looked back at the   
screen as well.  
  
They watched the emotional movie for a while and Piccolo yawned loudly. Karina looked at him.  
  
"You don't like the movie?" She asked frowning.  
  
He could tell she really liked it. "Um...No, I love it! I'm just tierd. Sorry."  
  
"Oh, thats ok," She smiled.  
  
"Heh..." He looked back at the screen where the main character and another woman were making out....again.  
  
He sighed silently, 'Man whats with this guy? Chh every freakin' five minutes hes making out with some chick."  
  
Karina put her hands to her face as she thought, 'Oh this movie is so romantic, so deep, so....'  
  
'Stupid,' Piccolo thought bluntly.  
  
Karina sighed dreamily. Piccolo glanced at her again, 'I don't see why she likes this stuff so much.' He looked back at the screen,  
'It's almost too romantic.'  
  
A while later Piccolo was snoozing when a loud boom from the screen shot him awake. He quickly glanced at Karina to see if   
she had noticed him jump. She was looking down at the ground with a sad expression on her face. 'He doesn't like the  
movie...It's boring him....hes not even enjoying his time with me.' Piccolo could tell what she was thinking by the look on her face.   
  
He picked her hand up off of her lap. She looked up at him; her eyes were shimmering with tears. He looked at her and put his  
other hand on hers.   
  
"I'm sorry, Karina. I just can't get into these chick-flicks. But, I'm glad just to be with you," He told her.  
  
"Oh Piccolo.." She smiled and a tear fell down her cheek.  
  
He reached up and gently wiped it away. Then he touched her cheek softly and she put her hands on his shoulders as she leaned closer to him.   
She kissed him passionatly, Piccolo's eyeridges raising as she did so. They pulled away and Karina gave Piccolo a smile that said 'Thanks.'  
  
He smirked her a 'You're Welcome.' And turned back to the screen where the dude was making out with yet another chick.   
  
Piccolo smirked and thought, 'I think I see why he does this now...'  
  
~Chi-Chi and Goku~  
  
Chi-Chi walked into the 'Alamode Restraunt' with Goku. They gasped at the size of the place. It was BIG. Every table had a white  
table cloth with fancy maroon cloth napkins and crystal wine glasses. Silverwear glitted on every table. The chairs had velvet   
cushions and were made out of a fine oak. Many men with tuxidos sat with wemon that had sparkling   
jewels hanging from thier necks and wrists. As they moved thier hand while they talked diamond rings flashed glamorously.   
A waiter was at a small podium and was eyeing Chi-Chi and Goku suspiciously.  
  
"Your not going to rob me are you?" He asked Goku as they walked up.   
  
"Huh? Why would you say a thing like that?" Goku asked, a baffled look on his face.  
  
"Your outfit..." The waiter said waving a hand at his punk outfit that he was still wearing.  
  
"Oh, uh, that...heh heh..." He said rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.   
  
"Thats a long story," Chi-Chi said with a dismissive wave of her hand, "Can we just get a table please?"  
  
The waiter sneered and said, "This way" As he walked off with menus in his hand.  
  
He lead the couple to a table and Goku pulled Chi-Chi's chair out for her to sit on.   
  
"Why, thank you, Goku," She smiled at his polite action.  
  
Pnce she had sat down he pushed the chair gently closer to the table and sat as his own seat. The waiter handed them each a menu.  
  
"I will be back soon to your order," He said walking off.  
  
Chi-Chi looked through the menu smiling at all the gormet foods. Goku scratched his head and turned the menu  
this way and that.   
  
"Chi-Chi it's all in Spanish!" He said turning his menu upside down.  
  
"French, Goku... I know what it says," She smiled at him, "I'll order for you."  
  
"Ok! I want a lot of food I'm hungry!" Goku said rubbing his grumbling stomach.  
  
"Alright, but your paying for your own meal!"  
  
"Alright Alright..." He looked around. Many men were staring dissapprovingly at Goku's outfit.   
Women were eyeing Chi-Chi's casual clothing with upturned noses. She ingnored them. The waiter walked to the table with a not pad.  
  
"May I take your order?" He asked, holding a pencil to the pad.   
  
"Yes. We would like the Red wine, two orders of Escargo, some Ala Renerd, two orders of Le Carder..." She went on and on. {I'm making up the names ^_^'}  
When she finished, the waiter upturned his nose and said, "My, my, we have quite an appetite tonight...." With that he walked off.  
  
About thirty minutes later, five waiters carried out many silver trays of delecious food. Goku quickly started stuffing his face. Chi-Chi scowled as little   
flecks of food flew everywhere.   
  
"Mmm! 'is ish good Chi-Chi!" He said through a mouthful of food.  
  
"Yes, it is, isn't it?" she said politely taking a bit.  
  
"Wha ish 'is?" He said pointing with his fork at his plate.  
  
"Escargo," She said simply.  
  
"Wha's E'hargo?" He asked taking another large bite of it.  
  
"Snails."  
  
"SNAILS!?" He spit his food out in a disgusting spray and it hit Chi-Chi.  
  
"THAT'S IT GOKU!" She yelled standing up and slamming down her fork.  
  
"I'm sorry Chi-Chi I didn't mean-"  
  
"You didn't MEAN to ruin my clothes! You didn't MEAN to ruin my night but, you DID!" She growled, starting to storm away.  
  
"Chi-Chi!" He got up and caught her by the wrist. She tunred around and slapped him across the face.   
  
"Don't touch me..." She said in a dangerous voice. Her eyes were filled with tears. His face was full of shock but he didn't let go.  
  
He looked into her eyes and closed her hands in his. She couldn't help but look up into his raven black eyes.   
  
"I'm really sorry," He said gently. Chi-Chi sniffled and rested her head on his chest. His arms took her into a comforting hug.  
He ran his fingers through her black soft hair as she cried into his chest. She looked up at him with a smile on her lips. He smiled back.  
She put her hand on his cheek where she slapped him.  
  
"Let me kiss it ans make it better," She said soothingly. Goku smiled playfully.   
  
She kissed his cheek gently and then kissed him on the lips. When she pulled away everyone "Aww'ed"  
They looked around. Eveyone had watched the whole thing. One woman wiped a tear away with her napkin. Chi-Chi led Goku   
back to the table and the waiter poured thier wine. Chi-Chi took her glass and 'chinked' it with Goku's. They both took a drink  
never looking away from each others eyes.  
  
~Bulma and Vegeta~  
  
Vegeta looked up at the large building with many flashing lights. You could hear muffled music through the doors. He looked at   
Bulma, who looked back smiling widely.  
  
"Well...C'mon...Lets go in," She took his hand and they walked up to the doors and Vegeta pushed them open. The music almost  
knocked them over it was so loud. They walked in and looked around in awe. There were many strobe lights and it looked like   
everything was moving in stages. There were speakers on every wall and a rock band was playing on a stage. Thier was a small   
bar in one corner and the dance floor was covered with many people.   
  
Bulma pulled Vegeta to the dance floor. She started dancing with the beat and winked at him. He smirked and started dancing   
as well. They really got into the music and soon were sweating. Bulma laughed and grabbed Vegeta's hand again.   
  
"Let's go get something to drink!" She shouted over the music.  
  
"Ok." He yelled back and they headed to the bar.  
  
"What'll it be?" The fat bartender asked them as he wiped a glass with a cloth.  
  
"A sprite," Bulma ordered.  
  
"Dr. Pepper," Vegeta said.   
  
"Comin' right up." He said turning his back to them. When he turned back to them he had their drinks and he handed them to   
them. "That'll be 5 yen." {I don't really know japanese money...o.o;}  
  
Vegeta took a long swing of his drink. Bulma sipped hers. She smiled at him and he smirked back. She leaned her head over in   
the direction of two empty chairs. Vegeta nodded and they headed over to them. Once seated, Bulma stated moving to the   
music. Vegeta nodded his head with the beat. Bulma took a long drink.   
  
"Want to go dance some more!?" she yelled.  
  
"Sure." He said loudly and they set their drinks on their chairs and headed, hand-in-hand, to the dance floor again.   
  
As soon as they got out there the hard rock music stopped and the band started playing a slow tune.   
  
"I never fear anything, when you are by my side," The head guitarist sang into the mike as he played.   
"Always there watching me...your love protects me when I feel weak,  
You are the treasure my heart seeks, you are my one and only..."  
  
The bass guitar player started playing faster.   
  
On the dance floor Bulma had her arms around Vegeta's neck and his hands around her waist. She smiled and put her cheek to   
his as they moved slowly to the music. He blushed and was glad she couldn't see him because her eyes were closed. He gulped slightly  
and closed his eyes as well.   
  
"You! You Are my one and only! I'll never love anyone but you!" The guitarist scream-sang.  
"Look into my eyes and read! I will never love anyone but you!"  
  
"When I am in dispare you comfort me,  
When I am sick you look after me,  
When there is no one else you are there right beside me,  
You, my one and only..."  
  
The music ended slowly. Bulma pulled back her head and looked into his eyes. She smiled.  
  
"I can see it in your eyes," She said playfully "You'll never love anyone but me."  
  
Vegeta smirked and took her in his arms. "Your right." He kissed her. She put her arms around his neck. The next song started,   
which was fast and loud, and they pulled away and started dancing fastly again.  
  
  
{Ok I know Vegeta WAS WAY Ooc but heck, I don't care. ^_^ WASN'T IT CUTE!?}  
  
~Back to Piccolo and Karina~  
  
The movie ended and the criedits moved slowly up the screen. Piccolo and Karina stood up and made their way to the door.   
As people flooded out, Piccolo and Karina just waited till everyone was out before leaving.  
  
"That was a good movie," Piccolo said trying not to upset her again.  
  
"I know! I just loved it!" She smiled.  
  
"Me to," He lied, trying to smile.   
  
As they walked past the desk the lady's eyes instantly went wide. She ducked slightly so only her eyes were showing above the desk.   
They followed Piccolo as he went to the door and he sweatdropped. Karina looked at him again with a questioning look in her eyes.  
  
"The first time I came here she was all freaked out and she gave me tickets free because I scared her," Piccolo explained.  
  
Karina laughed.   
  
"Karina..." Piccolo started, looking at the ground as he walked.  
  
"Yeah Piccolo?"   
  
"Why weren't YOU ever scared of me? I am green and almost 7 feet tall..."  
  
"Well I don't think your any different than those weird little cat people. And I'm pretty tall....I just knew you'd never hurt me or anything."  
  
"Oh, so I'm just a cat freak?"   
  
"No! I think your better than those things....they give me the creeps..." She shivered and Piccolo laughed.  
  
"That's good to know, I don't like those cat things either."   
  
"And those freaky bunny things are scary too," She stated.  
  
He nodded as he agreed. They got into a conversation about all the little weird alien animal things. Soon they arrived at Karina's  
house.  
  
"Well, I'll see you later, Karina," Piccolo smiled.  
  
"Alright. Thanks for the great evening," She said walking to her door.   
  
"It was my pleasure," Piccolo charmed.  
  
Karina winked and closed the door. Piccolo took off and was soon at his own home again.  
  
~And now to Chi-Chi and Goku~  
  
Goku and Chi-Chi paid for their food and walked out the door. Chi-Chi looked at his tattoo.  
  
"I still can't believe you got that thing..." She frowned.   
  
"Its not my fault!" Goku explained, "The guys told me it would wash right off and-" Chi-Chi laughed.  
  
"But then...." Goku said, smiling devilishly and raising his index finger, "I got them back! Ha Ha!"   
  
"That's good," She laughed again.  
  
"Well, I suppose I'd better get you home," Goku said and swung Chi-Chi into his arms.  
  
"I suppose you should," She smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck. He took off and they landed minutes later on Chi-Chi's lawn.   
  
He set her on her feet gently and she thanked him. {*nudge nudge wink wink* ^_~ If ya know what I mean.} Goku smiled, slightly dazed.  
  
She winked before closing the door and Goku flew off doing loop-de-loops and spins all the way.   
  
~And we end it with Bulma and Vegeta~  
  
They walked out of the club. Vegeta tossed his empty cup to a trash can but it bounced of the side. Bulma smirked and tossed  
hers and it went in perfectly. She smiled triumphantly at Vegeta who rolled his eyes. He picked her up and took off fastly.  
  
"Vegeta! Give me a chance to hold on!" She shrieked grabbing his shoulder.  
  
"Be careful or I might drop you," Vegeta smirked and held her out his hands only gripping her waist.  
  
"Vegeta I swear If you-"   
  
He laughed and took her safely in his arms again. She smiled and flicked him on the nose. He blinked.   
  
He flew off and landed at C.C. minutes later.  
  
"Bye Vegeta." Bulma smiled and kissed him.  
  
When she pulled away she winked and then headed inside, gently closing the door behind her.  
  
"Bye..." Vegeta said slowly and turned away from Capsule Corp.  
  
He flew off with a small smirk on his lips.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Whew!!!! I FINALLY finished! Thank the Lord! Well I hope you people liked it. I know this was   
really romantic and I hope you aren't like 'Ok, too much kissing here.' I think it was alright tho.   
Well please Review! Thanks! ^_~v peace out! 


	10. Love is in the airor is it? OO?

Disclaimer: I don't own dbz(-_-), that beer comercial (o.o), or tellitubies.(Thank goodness ^_^)  
Sorry for the long wait people! I've had a MAYJOR writers block and have been  
sooooooo busy with school and bball. Well I hope your ready for this chapter!   
its romance/humor. And I'm just assuming 1 yen= 1 dollar ok? Here we go!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next week at school the guys noticed something was up with thier girls.  
They seemed so love sick as if something mayjor was about to happen, like another dance.  
Vegeta and Piccolo certainly didn't want that and were becoming stressed. They had'nt  
heard about any dance.   
  
"Whats going on!?" Piccolo asked angrily one day as Karina and her two friends giggled once  
again.  
  
"You know whats going on!" Karina said blushing.  
  
"What?" Goku asked, a puzzled look on his face.  
  
"You know what!" Chi-Chi smiled slyly slapping Goku playfully on the arm.  
  
"We do not!" Vegeta protested scowling.  
  
"Hehehe, your such a tease!" Bulma said winking at him.  
  
"C'mon girls, letsgo to Science." Karina said smiling and shutting her locker.   
  
"Ok." The two replied at the same time.   
  
The three left the guys with questioning looks on thier faces. Piccoloand Vegeta looked at each other raising  
an eyebrow. (Well eye ridge for Piccolo ^_^)  
  
"Chicks!" goku said throwing his hands up confused.  
  
"I don't get them, and I don't think I ever will." Piccolo sighed.  
  
"We gotta figure out whats going on." Vegeta demanded swinging his bag onto his shoulder.  
  
"Yeah..." Goku said walking off with his two best buds.  
  
The three dudes walked through the halls and went into thier next class still wondering what was goingto happen.  
  
After some more boring and hard classes the lunch bell rang.  
  
"Finnally!" Goku exclaimed bursting out into the hall.  
  
There was a rush of feet and a lot of noise as all the teens headed into the halls and down to the cafetieria.   
Goku was first in line and ordered 7 trays of food. Many kids stared wide-eyed as he balancedthem all on his arms   
and headed over to the table where Piccolo was sitting arms crossed. He set all the trays down, grabbed his plastic  
fork, and started eating ravousnessly.   
  
Vegeta soon joined the table, many trays in his hands as well. He nodded at Piccolo before digging in himself.  
Piccolo just looked at them in disgust for a while then,not being able to stand it any more, he got upand headed  
off to the vending machienes.  
  
Chi-Chi came with her tray and sat down by Goku. She flicked off a pieceof chicken that had just landed on herarm  
with a angry and disgusted look.  
  
"Goku, you really should learn some table manners." She growled.   
  
"Hmm?" Goku mummbled looking up fromhis tray, his mouth full.  
  
"You too Vegeta." She said looking at Vegeta who was still making a pig of himself. He shrugged and continued eating.  
  
"Hey."Bulma said setting her tray down on the table and sitting between Vegeta and Chi-Chi. A fleck of food landed on her cheek.  
  
"Ew! Vegeta!" She shrieked wiping it away.  
  
"Oops." he mummbled before continuing.  
  
"You are so disgusting!" She yelled angrily. He just shrugged.  
  
"You don't even care do you!?" she growled. He shrugged again.  
  
"Vegeta!" She yelled standing up and her chair scraped noisely. People looked up from thier meals.  
  
"What!?" He grumbled wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.   
  
"Say your sorry!" She comanded.  
  
"I'm eating." He retortedand started eatign again.  
  
"Argh!" She shrieked.  
  
"Peopel are staringbecause your making somuch noise." He said swolowing a large mouthful.  
  
"Thats it! You don't even care a disgusting piece of slobbery crap landed on my face because of your revolting eating habbits!!"   
She yelled and her voice echoed in the large cafetieria. She ignored the looks she was getting.  
  
"Its just a piece of food!!" Vegeta yelled back standing up and picking up all of his trays. "Dang your so sensitive!"   
  
He pushed past her and knocked her into her seat. Shelooked like she was going to killsomething but, he just egnoredit as he dumped his trays.  
  
"We're FINISHED!" She growled loudly and picked up her tray and strided torward him. He blinked and grabbed her rist, stopping the tray before  
she shoved it into his face. She was seething. He growled irritably and shoved her away. She was pushed back first into a wall. She screamed   
angrily as he stormed off.  
  
Then, once he was gone, she shrank down and sat sobbing. The whole silent cafitieria sat there staring. Chi-Chi rushed to Bulma's side and  
tried to comfort her. Guko just sat there, frozen, still holding his fork in his mouth. Karina dropped her tray which she had just gotten and ran  
over on the other side of Bulma. Piccolo stood there, the bottled water he had justgotten in hand. He pocketed itand headed offin the direction Vegeta   
had headed.  
  
He caught up with him at his locker. "Dude!" He growledand grabbed Vegeta by the collarof his shirt. He slammed him into the lockers and looked into   
his eyes.  
  
"Idiot! You could of really hurt her!" Piccolo growled angrily.  
  
"Well I didn't did I!?" Vegeta seethed knocking his hand away.  
  
"Why didn't you just say sorry?!" Piccolo asked in a low dangerous voice.  
  
"Because Ididn't feel like it." Vegeta growled and knocked into him as he passed him.  
  
"She just dumped you I hope you know." Piccolo yelled furiously scowling at Vegeta's retreating back.  
  
Vegeta didn't answer and the bell sounded loudlyin the halls, signalling the end of lunch. Piccolo and Vegeta both shot eachother furious scowls and  
headed to thier classes.   
  
~  
  
Much later the finnal bell rang. The classes burst open and the halls were filled with many teens that were anxious to get home. Piccolo shoved his hands   
in his pockets as he mixed into the flow of kids. He saw a flash of bright green and flowedit but lost it in the rush. He sighed. Nearign the exit he saw  
a table surrounded with many kids. He raised an eyeridge and headed over.  
  
He looked over them all toseea table with a pink table cloth on it. It had many hearts all over it and there were sheets of paper. On a sign on the table   
he read 'Singing Valentines. 2 yen.' He looked puzzled as he thought 'What the heck is a Valentine?'  
  
"Um, what is this?" He asked a purple haired girl sitting behindthe desk. She looked up at him smiling widely.  
  
"They are singing Valentine's. On Valentines Day members of the school chior will find the one who has recieved the Valintine and sing the poem the sender has wrote. It's $2.00."  
  
"Oh." He responed. He looked up in thought. 'Hmm...I bet Karina would like one...'  
  
He pulled out the money and layed them infront of her saying "I'd like one please."  
  
She smiled even wider taking the cash and handed him a pencil and a piece of paper.  
  
"Please write a poem that fills only the lines. No more than that."  
  
He looked down on the paper where six lines were.  
  
  
  
Form:  
  
Dear ____________  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
From ____________  
  
  
Piccolo sighed, scratched his chin and filled in the first space. Then he thought hard and finnally   
filled in the three for the poem. He finished by writing his name in the From space and pushed the paper back to her.  
  
"Thank you very much." She grinned, "Your Valintine poem will be sung to her on Valentine's Day."   
  
"Uh....what day is that?" he asked feeling sort of stupid.  
  
She blinked at him but soon that huge smile reapeared on her face. "February 14th."  
  
"Thanks." He walked through the doors. 'Thats in 2 days!' he thought, 'I should get her something...I better tell the guys to  
well....I don't know if Vegeta will NEED to now that he was such a jerk to Bulma...'  
  
~At Goku's House an hour later~  
  
The phone rang. Goku quickly switched off the tv. He had been watching tellitubies. He picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello?" He asked.  
  
"Hey dude. Wassup?" Piccolos deep voice answered.  
  
"Um...watchin' the game, drinkin' a bud..." He copied a comicial.  
  
"True, true...wait. Is it true your drinking beer?" his green friend asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"Ok good." They both laughed.  
  
"Well anyways, I called to tell you something." Piccolo said seriously.  
  
"Yeah?" his friend asked.  
  
"Well Friday is Valintine's Day. Thats a day your supposed to give the people you like alot Valintines."  
  
"Ok, what do you want?"  
  
"Not me, idiot, Chi-Chi."  
  
"Oooooh THAT kind of like, heh heh."  
  
"Well anyways I got a singing Valintine for Karina and I thought you and Vegeta should get one for your girls."  
  
"Yeah ok...but Bulma broke up with him today..."  
  
"I know...he was being a real jerk."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I can tell he still likes her though."  
  
"Me to, they've been together since like, Freshman year."  
  
"Well that was only last year...but still, I know they still like each other, they arejust having issues right now."  
  
"In THAT way?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Ok just checkin."  
  
"Well get Chi-Chi some flowers or Candy or something, I'll call Vegeta."  
  
"Alrighty....good luck....you'll need it."  
  
"I know." They hung up.  
  
~So now at Piccolo's pad~  
  
Piccolo chose his words carefully before dialing Vegeta's number.  
  
"Hello?" Vegeta's voice sounded irritated.   
  
"Sup?" Piccolo asked casually.  
  
"What do you want, Piccolo?" Vegeta asked angrily.   
  
"Chill...look, Thursdays Valentine's Day..."  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"And...I wanted to tell you so you wouldn't hurt Bulma's feelings by not getting her anything."  
  
Silence for a few moments...  
  
"What are you playing at?" Vegeta growled.  
  
"I think you two should make up." Piccolo said getting straight to the point.   
  
"What the-"  
  
"YOU know you two should." Piccolo cut him off.  
  
More silence...  
  
"You like her, I can tell, and she still likes you, you guys are just having problems right now." Piccolo broke the silence.  
  
"She doesn't like me anymore..." Vegeta said in an almost mournful voice.  
  
"She does so. What are you blind?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Have YOU ever liked any other girl more than HER?"  
  
"Well....I....no." Vegeta mumbled.  
  
"Well I bet she feels the same way."  
  
Silence...  
  
"Your right." Vegeta's voice sounded much happier.  
  
"Yeah I'm right, what kind of idiot are you?" Piccolo snorted.  
  
There was a click in his ear. Piccolo hung up the phone and snorted again. 'He can be such a moron...'he thought angrily.  
'Well....I guess I have a bit of shopping to do...' He got up and headed out the door.  
  
~Bulma's Dojo~  
  
Chi-Chi put her hand comfortingly on Bulma's shoulder. She looked at her blue-haired friend. Tears were silently running   
down her and her eyes were red from crying so much.  
  
"Chi-Chi, I don't get it, why was he being so uncaring?" Bulma sobbed.  
  
"I don't know..." Chi-Chi answered.  
  
"He acts like he has a bad case of hemeroids or something." Karina came into the room, a tissue box in her hands.  
  
She handed it to Bulma ,who blew her nose noisily into one.  
  
"And just-sob-before V-valintine's Day!" Bulma cried and fell back onto her bed whichshe and Chi-Chi where sitting on.  
  
"I'm sorry." Chi-Chi and Karina said bowing thier heads.  
  
'So am I...' Bulma thought 'I should have never broken up with him...' She sniffed.  
  
~At a flower store~  
  
The manager looked up when the bell rang, signalling another customer had come in. A spikey-haired teenager was striding inside, looking around.  
  
"May I help you?" He asked him, pushing his glasses higher on the bridge of his nose.  
  
"Yeah I want to buy some flowers for my girlfriend." Goku announced rubbing the back of his head.  
  
"Well aren't you in luck! Another boy about your age just bought the second-to-last bunch of roses! But, Ihave one more left."  
  
"Cool, I'll take it. How much?" Goku asked reaching into his pocket and pulling out his leather wallet.  
  
"18 yen." The elderly man smiled, reavealing almost no teeth.  
  
'Daaang.' Goku thought pulling out the cash. He handed it to the man, who took it quite fastly.  
  
"Thank you very much, I'll be right back." The old man grinned again and went into a back room.  
  
Goku waved idly on his feet, looking around at all the flowers in awe. The old man came out with a boquet of beautiful red roses.  
  
"Thanks. She'll love these!" Goku said as the old dude handed them to him.  
  
Goku walked out and flew off slowly, to make sure he didn't screw up the flowers. He landed minutes later at his home. He walked inside and gota cup of water.   
He carefully placed the roses in it and grinned.  
  
~Wendsday~  
  
Piccolo yawned. He was sitting at the usual lunch table waiting for his friends to get thier food. He took a swing of water from the bottle he had just purchased.  
Vegeta sat down next to him, and to Piccolo's great surprise he only had one tray of food. Helookednervous and didn'teven eat. He just pushed it around with his fork.  
Piccolo blinked. 'Is he sick?' he wondered.  
  
Goku sat down on the other side of Piccolo with his usual amount of trays and began to eat vigorously. Vegeta just stared at his food.   
Piccolo blinked. Next Karina came and sat accross from Piccolo. She smiled sweetly at him and then glared at Vegeta. Piccolo blinked again.  
  
Just then the sound of high-heels was aproaching and Vegeta looked sheepishly up. Bulma and Chi-Chi walked up and Bulma stopped. So did Chi-Chi. Bulma glared icily at  
Vegeta before snorting "Come on Chi-Chi." And walked off to sit at another table. Chi-Chi shot a 'sorry' look to Goku and followed. Vegeta looked miseribly at his tray.  
Piccolo looked at him.  
  
"Dude, I have an idea." He announced. Vegeta looked up.  
  
"Go order one of those singing Valentines." Piccolo suggested.  
  
Vegeta put his chin on his hand in thought. "Alright." he finnally answered.   
  
Goku winked at Piccolo. 'I suppose that means he got Chi-Chi one...' he glanced at Karina who was looking sadly over at Chi-Chi and Bulma. 'And I got her one.'  
  
~  
  
The final bell rang and the usual rush of kids filled the halls. Vegeta quickly headed over to the table and pulled out the cash and gave it to the girl.   
She grinned widely handing him a piece of paper and a pencil. He looked at the lines. He quickly filled out the first   
and slowly chose his words carefully for the poem. He wanted Bulma to forgive him and he put all his heart into it.  
  
He finished a while later and gave the paper back to the chick.  
  
"Thank you, it will be delievered tommorow."  
  
"Ok." He shoved his hands in his pockets and walkedoutthe door. He walked all the way to his place  
and when he got there he sank down on the couch sighing. He sure did hope this worked.  
  
~The next Day~ {Valentine's Day of course}  
  
Bulma walked sulkily through the halls. They gotten 3rd period off because the teacher was supposivly skipping school with the gym teacher.(heh heh)  
She didn't see the point. 'Vegeta didn't get me anything...I just know it...I'm such an idiot for getting him a Valentine....I broke up with   
him and now he won't give me one...' she thought sadly. She saw Chi-Chi and Karina talking and started heading over when this guy came up,   
a paper in his hand.   
  
"This is a Singing Valinine From Goku." The dude said to Chi-Chi.  
  
"Dear Chi-Chi,  
  
Your eyes remind me of quarters because they shine so.  
  
You haaair is as black and soft as my kitty and you care about me like my mother,  
  
And thats why I love you soooooo..." He sang and finished sweetly.  
  
Chi-Chi laughed, blushing. "Thats just like Goku."  
  
Then the guy turned to Karina. "I have one for you too."  
  
He cleared his throat and then sang:  
  
"Dear Karina,  
  
You are the most beautiful girl I know,  
  
Your eyeees make me want to siiiing,  
  
And your haaair is such a nice shade of greeeen I loooove yoooou...."  
  
"From Piccolo." He finished.   
  
Karina looked happy and embarrased at the same time. She was blushing bright red.  
  
Bulma knew she should be happy for her friends but, she couldn't help but feel jelous.  
'After all....' She thought gloomily 'Vegeta's not giving me one...' She turned to walk away and go to the girls bathroom   
to cry but a tap on her shoulder made her stop in her tracks. She turned around.  
  
It was the singing dude.  
  
"Your name is Bulma Briefs, am I right?" He asked.  
  
"Why, y-yes." She stammered. 'What the heck?' she thought.  
  
"I have a singing Valentine for you from Vegeta." Bulma went a bright shade of pink.  
  
"Bulmaaaa, I am so sorry for being such a jerk,  
  
your haaaair is so soft and shiney it reminds me of silk,  
  
I want to hold you in my arms again and go back to the wayit was before,  
  
Please, I'm begging, will you be mine...." He finished, bowed, and ran off.  
  
Bulma stood there. She smiled, tears filling her eyes. 'He DID send me one! Andit was so sweet! I gotta find him!'  
She ran off and passed her two best buds who were coming over to tell her they heard it. They looked a bit confused as she flashed past them.  
  
She took a turn to and ran smack-dab into somebody. She fell back on her butt and felt slightly dazed as a strong hand pulled her up. She blinked and  
her vision cleared. ItwasVegeta. He looked slightly sad and looked on the floor where many rose pedals were scattered. She blinked back tears.  
'He got roses for me!' then she looked at his other hand which was holding a heart shaped box of chocolates.   
  
She threw her arms around him kissing him. His eyebrows went up in surprise but he ran his fingers through her hair.  
They were making quite a scene right in the middle of the hallway making out. Alot of people 'ooooooo'd' and 'aaaaawwww'd' and Bulma pulled away blushing.  
  
"Thanks for the Valentine." she smiled at Vegeta.  
  
He smirked and handed her the chocolates and purred "Thank YOU. And here I thought you wouldn't give me anything."  
  
Bulma laughed and hugged him again. Piccolo had just witnessed the whole thing and was disgusted but, happy for his friend at the same time. He looked  
down atthe boxof chocolates in his hand and thought 'Uh-hem, well....better get these to MY girl...heh heh."  
  
He strided up to Karina and handed her the chocolates. She smiledand hugged him. Just then Goku walkedup, a big grin on his face and his hand behind his back.  
  
"Oh, Chi-Chi." He said. He pulled out from behind his back the boquet of roses.  
  
"Oh Goku! They are beautiful!" Instead of taking the roses she threw her arms around his neck and kissedhim passionately. He dropped the roses and wrapped his   
arms around her. Everyone blinked. {They all look kinda like this- O_O}  
  
"Get a room." Piccolo snorted. The two pulled away, blushing.  
  
"That was a sweet poem." Chi-Chiand Karina said at the same time to thier guys. The three girls giggled.  
  
"Will you stop giggling!!!" Vegeta and Piccolo yelled in unison. They looked at each other. Everyone laughed and Goku wiped away a fake tear.  
  
"Aw, man. I LOVE YOU GUYS!" He tackled Vegeta and Piccolo to the floor hugging them each with one arm around thier neck.   
He pretended to sob and then stopped and got up laughing. The whole gang laughed asthe two gotto thier feet.  
  
"Happy Valentine's Day!" Goku shouted putting his arm around Chi-Chi.  
  
'It sure was.' She thought as she rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Well I did it! FINNALLY! WEW! Sorry again it took so long! I'll see you all later! And suggestions are welcome!  
Please review! 


	11. Old prevs, fat coaches, and drunk coreog...

Disclaimer: I don't know exactly who owns DBZ but one things for sure, its not me! ^_^ hehehe  
  
Hello people!  
~*~  
  
  
Bulma woke up Friday morning and recollected all that had happened in the last few days. She was so  
happy it all turned alright in the end. Vegeta was being suck a jerk. 'I hope that's not going to be a   
habit with him....' she thought as she yawned. She shrugged it off and swung her feet over her bed and  
got out of it. She raised her arms high above her head, stretching. She walked sleepily into her   
bathroom.   
  
After she had showered she pulled a towel around herself and went to her large closet and opened it.  
It went far back and she walked down the 'hallway' looking at all the outfits trying to decide which one  
to wear to school today. She soon picked a navy blue skirt and a dark red V-cut shirt. She went back to  
the bathroom again and got dressed. She looked in the mirror and brushed out her long blue hair. It went  
past her shoulders and slightly clashed with the shirt. She decided to pull it up into a ponytail.  
  
  
She walked downstairs and greeted her mother and father at the breakfast table. Her father, Dr. Briefs,  
looked up from his news paper at her.  
  
"Hello, Darling. You are looking splendid today! Isn't that right kitty?" He consulted the small black cat  
perched on his shoulder.   
  
"Meow." Was it's response.  
  
"Oh I knew you would agree with me, kitty." He chuckled and petted the cat. Bulma sweat dropped.  
  
"Oh my!" Bunny Briefs squeaked. "You look beautiful! Are you dressing up for some boy, Bulma?"   
  
Bulma blushed. "Well, you know Vegeta mom..." she mumbled, looking at her feet.  
  
"Oh yes! Him! Well have a good day at school, sweety."  
"Uh...Mom....its only 7:10..."  
  
"Oops! Silly me!"   
  
Bulma rolled her eyes and sat down at the table and began her breakfast. 'Why do I have such odd parents?'   
She asked herself as she buttered her toast.  
  
Around 7:45 Bulma grabbed her things and said goodbye to her parents, who were still at the table.  
She opened the door and was surprised to see Vegeta coming up the side walk. She smiled thinking 'He's so sweet!'  
Bulma called to him and ran into his arms. He smirked.  
  
"Hi Vegeta." She smiled.  
  
"Hey." he replied.  
  
"So, decided to walk me to school today?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Well, not exactly." He said to her. She looked puzzled.  
  
"I'm going to fly you there." Vegeta explained.  
  
"Ooooooooh! Alright." He picked her up off of her feet, swung her legs over his right arm and held her shoulders   
with his left. She put her arms around his neck before he took off into the sky.   
  
  
  
~With Piccolo~  
  
Piccolo looked around him as he walked to Karina's house. He was wearing the usual: Jeans, T-shirt,   
and backwards cap. He stuffed his hands in his pockets as he walked down the street. He squinted to try to   
see who was very far ahead of him. It was a old man with black shining sunglasses, a bald head, a turtle shell  
on his back and a long white beard. He was looking around, as if he was trying to find someone or something.  
  
He was close to Karina's house, only a few houses away on the sidewalk. Piccolo walked up to him.  
  
"Uh...hi. What are you looking for?" Piccolo asked.  
  
The ugly old man looked up at him but didn't seem to be afraid. "Hello green one. I'm just standin' here enjoying   
the scenery."  
  
Piccolo raised an eye ridge at him. The old man chuckled.  
  
"Who are you?" Piccolo questioned.  
  
"I," He said dramatically "Am the great MASTER ROSHI!" He made to peace signs and smiled widely, exposing many missing teeth.  
  
"I'm Piccolo." Piccolo said before Master Roshi could get the question out.  
  
"Have you not heard of my great marshal arts teaching?"Master Roshi question.  
  
"Uh....no." Piccolo answered truth fully.  
  
Suddenly Karina emerged out of her house and started walking down her drive way. She was wearing a short blue skirt, and  
a black shirt that brought out her curly bright green hair.  
  
"Excuse me lad." Master Roshi said before speeding off. The next second he was holding her hand and kneeling, pulling her  
down a bit because she was so tall compared to him. She blinked in surprise.  
  
"Hello, babe." Master Roshi smiled toothlessly.  
  
"Who are you?" Karina asked him.  
  
"I am the great Master Roshi, but you may call me 'The man of your dreams.'" He kissed her hand.  
  
"I'm taken you dirty old man!" She said wrenching her hand from his grasp. She slapped him across the face and ran   
away into Piccolo's arms.   
  
"Did you see that?!" She gasped.  
  
"Yeah, what a perv." Piccolo answered picking her up.  
  
"Wait, beautiful! Come back!" Master Roshi yelled.  
  
"Not in your life!" She yelled back as Piccolo took off. Piccolo smirked and flew very fast at the old man.  
  
Master Roshi screamed like a little girl and started running away. Piccolo flew right over him and Karina kicked himand he fell face first on the ground. He sat up and tried to see up her skirt as they flew away but had no luck.  
He snapped his fingers. "Darn!"   
  
~At Chi-Chi's Place~  
  
Goku ate ravenously as Chi-Chi ate slowly and politely. Goku soon finished his plate.  
  
"MMMMMM! That was delicious Chi-Chi! That fifth plateful really hit the spot!" He said rubbing his bottomless pit of a stomach.  
  
"I'm glad you liked it." Chi-Chi smiled.  
  
"Can I come over for breakfast again soon? Please? Pretty please with sugar cubes on top?" He pleaded all child like.  
  
"You can come over when ever you want." Chi-Chi said patting his head.   
  
"Yay!" He yelled happily.  
  
Chi-Chi finished her food and looked at her watch. "We better get to school, Goku."  
  
"K!" He said with a big stupid grin. Before Chi-Chi could clean off the table he had picked her upand zoomed out the door.  
  
"Wait Goku!" Chi-Chi yelled and Goku stumbled because he was about to take off into the air. He fell forward and extended his   
arms holding out Chi-Chi so he didn't fall on her. He hit the ground with at bump and Chi-Chi bounced a few feet away.   
  
"Ouch. Chi, what's the deal?" Goku asked, getting up and rubbing his nose.  
  
"Our bags, dumbo." Chi-Chi said running back into the house.  
  
"Oooooooooh yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeah." Goku stated remembering.  
  
Chi-Chi came back out, her bag on her back, and Goku's in her hand. "Ok NOW we can go."  
  
"Alrighty." He said taking his back pack and putting it on. He then picked up Chi-Chi and put her over his shoulder, taking  
off in the direction of school. Chi-Chi grumbled about something like 'being carried like freakin' luggage. They soon landed   
on school grounds.   
  
As Goku was putting Chi-Chi down Piccolo landed at the left side of him, Karina in his arms.   
"Hey Piccolo! Hi Karina!" Goku smiled.  
  
"Hi guys." Chi-Chi said, straightening her shirt because it had been messed up from the fly over.  
  
"Hey." Piccolo and Karina said at the same time.  
  
"I wonder when Bulma and Vegeta are gonna get here." Goku said.  
  
As if by magic, Vegeta landed to the left of Goku with Bulma in his arms. He set her on her feet and nodded at the others.  
Piccolo and Goku nodded back and Karina, Bulma, and Chi-Chi rolled their eyes. 'Men.' They all thought.  
  
"Hey guys, the bell should be ringing soon." Goku stated. It must be magic because the bell rang just after he said that.  
Goku's eyes went wide.  
  
"Wooooow. I think I'm psychic!" He exclaimed.   
  
"More like psyco." Piccolo muttered to Vegeta. Vegeta smirked and nodded, agreeing.  
  
"Shut up, blue tops." Goku said as they walked across the grass to school. Vegeta and Piccolo growled as Goku smirked triumphantly.  
  
  
  
~~~After School~~~~ {I didn't feel like writing about the whole school day, it wasn't very eventful.}  
  
Chi-Chi and Bulma had cheerleading practice. Goku, Piccolo ,and Vegeta had football.   
  
"What should I do?" Karina asked sadly, looking at all her friends.  
  
"Uh..." Goku said.  
  
"Go home?" Vegeta suggested.  
  
"Vegeta!" Bulma said, scowling. "You can watch us while we practice our half time show for tomorrow's game."  
  
"Alright." Karina smiled.  
  
"Well, later." Piccolo said. Vegeta and Goku nodded. The girls waved and ran off to the girls lockers while the guys went to the guy's lockers.  
  
~In the girls locker room~  
  
"You know Karina," Bulma said pulling on her shoe. "You should try out for cheerleading."  
  
"Yeah," Chi-Chi agreed, putting her hair back into a pony tail. "You'd be great!"  
  
"I don't know guys..." Karina said looking thoughtful. "I've never tried anything like it before..."  
  
"I'll ask our choreographer today." Bulma said cheerfully.  
  
"But-" Karina started.  
  
"I'll ask with her." Chi-Chi smiled.  
  
"But-"  
  
"C'mon Chi, we are gonna be late." Bulma said walking out the door. Chi-Chi followed. Karina sighed and followed her buds.  
  
  
~Meanwhile~  
  
Piccolo pulled on his pads. Vegeta grabbed his helmet from his locker and shut it. Goku sat on the bench staring at the   
ceiling, already in his football gear. Piccolo put his shoes on and stood up, holding his helmet. Vegeta stood up, now ready.  
They both looked at Goku, who was drooling and looking up at the ceiling. The looked at each other.  
  
"Goku?" Piccolo asked. "Are you still with us?"  
  
Goku continued to drool.  
  
"KAKKOROT!" Vegeta yelled right in his ear. Goku jumped and squealed. Piccolo and Vegeta snickered.  
  
"Sorry Dudes, I was zoning." Goku said shaking his head.  
  
"No kidding." Piccolo said heading for the door. Vegeta followed and Goku got up and they all left the locker room.   
  
They walked out onto the field and saw the girls among the cheerleaders. Bulma waved at Vegeta and blew him a kiss.   
Goku and Piccolo snickered as he waved back, blushing. Then Karina waved from the stands and so did Chi-Chi. Piccolo and Goku grumbled, blushing, as Vegeta laughed his head off.  
  
  
The coach told them what play to practice and they set off and got in their positions. As they lined up Goku grinned at Vegeta.  
  
"Hey, Vegeta!" He teased. "Make sure your not goggling at your girlfriend this time!"  
  
Vegeta felt his face go red with anger. No one insulted him, or his girlfriend. He growled and got in line.  
As soon as the quarter back called 'Hut!' Vegeta started running hard at Goku. The quarter back passed the ball  
to Goku and he started running.  
  
"Your going the wrong way!" Piccolo yelled.  
  
"Huh? Oops!" Goku turned on his heel and started running in the way he was supposed to and just then Vegeta   
got to him and tackled him...hard. Goku's helmet flew offand the ball tumbled away on impact. Before Vegeta got  
up off of Goku he hissed: "I think I saw you goggling at your girlfriend, Kakkorot!"  
  
Piccolo ran over and pulled Vegeta off of the winded Goku. Goku tried to sit up, but Vegeta had hit him so hard in  
the stomach, so he groaned and laid back again.   
  
"Are you ok?" Piccolo asked.  
  
"Yeah." Goku said in a very raspy whisper. "Fine."  
  
Just then the fat coach wobbled over. "Are you ok there son?" He questioned.  
  
Goku cleared his throat before saying in a steadier and stronger voice "Fine coach."  
  
"Good. Then get up or give me 50!" The coach said going into his general stage. "Your not a man if you can't take a hit!"  
  
Goku got up slowly, walked over to his helmet and picked it up, then shoved it on his head.   
  
"I can take hits." Goku said confidently. The coach nodded and wobbled off of the field. "And I can give them too." He   
whispered glaring at Vegeta.  
  
The next few plays Goku and Vegeta took turns knocking the crap out of each other. Piccolo rolled his eyes annoyed. 'What's with them?' he thought angrily. One time Vegeta and Goku both ran their heads in to each other's stomachs and  
knocked the air out of each other.   
  
They both laid there on the ground, eyes closed, chests heaving up and down, trying to catch thier breath. The coach came over once again.  
  
"If you make me haul my fat carcass over here one more time I'll susspend you both from the team for two weeks!"   
He threatened. Both of their eyes snapped open. The big game was this Saturday. They really didn't want to miss it.  
  
Piccolo snickered at his comment. "Your asking for it!" the coach growled turning to Piccolo, who was right behind him,  
and jabbing him in the chest with a fat finger. Piccolo looked away, trying to look innocent. The coach turned back to  
the ground-ridden sayains. "KNOW GET UP AND PLAY SOME FOOTBALL!"  
  
Both groaned as they heaved themselves up and got in line again.  
  
~  
  
Bulma, Chi-Chi, and Karina had been watching the whole thing.  
  
"Vegeta!" Bulma cried, a fist over her heart dramatically. "I hope he's alright!"  
  
"Vegeta!? What about my poor Goku?!" Chi-Chi growled. "He's the one who started this whole mess!"  
  
"Yeah, well thats because he insulted me!" Bulma yelled. "He was protecting OUR pride!"  
  
"He was just teasing! At least Goku doesn't run into poles every time he looks at me!" Chi-Chi retorted.  
  
Bulma gasped. Then she smiled "Well that's because you don't have MY looks!" She fluffed her hair in Chi-Chi's face.  
  
"LIAR! I LOOK TEN TIMES BETTER THAN YOU DO!!!" Chi-Chi yelled at the top of her lungs.  
  
"IN YOUR DREAMS!!!" Bulma growled just as loud. Karina sweat dropped. She glanced around. Everyone was staring.  
The choreographer came over, a scowl on her face.  
  
"Girls-" she started but was cut off by Chi-Chi.  
  
"YEAH RIGHT!!! VEGETA JUST LIKES YOU BECAUSE OF YOUR MONEY, YOU PREP!!!"  
"HOW DARE Y-"  
  
"GIRLS!!!!!" the woman yelled over cutting Bulma off. They looked at her, scowls still on their faces. "WHAT!?" They both asked angrily.  
  
"Unless you both want to be kicked from the cheer squad, SHUT UP!!!" The choreographer yelled, and stomped her foot,making her lose  
bun fall into a ponytail. Chi-Chi and Bulma dropped their scowls instantly and shut their mouths.  
  
  
~  
  
  
Vegeta and Goku were down on the field, their faces blushed bright red, staring wide eyed at thier girlfriends.  
  
"Is it true?" Goku asked turning to Vegeta.  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
"That you like her only for her money."  
  
"NO YOU IDIOT!" Vegeta yelled angrily.  
  
"Ok Ok, I was just wondering!" Goku said waving his hands.  
  
Piccolo rolled his eyes and then thought 'Glad I didn't make Vegeta mad then start that whole ordeal and make Karina and Bulma  
yell things that embarrassed me in front of everyone.' he looked at the to blushing saiyans. 'Sucks to be you.' He thought.  
  
The coaches eyes were wide. "Practice is over." He gasped. He had been very near the girls when they were yelling their heads off.  
That hurt his ears....very badly. He stuck a finger in his ear and turned it, trying to make himself be able to hear again.  
  
"What he said." The choreographer said rubbing her temples. She walked over to her suitcase and opened it. She took out a bottle  
of scotch and took a deep swing of it. The cheerleaders stared. She glared at them, swaying slightly. She took another deep swing.  
  
"Well-hic-get a goin'!" She yelled and drained the bottle. All the students ran off to the locker rooms.  
  
  
~In the girls locker room~  
"Good job, you two." A blonde girl with too much make up growled at Chi-Chi and Bulma. "Now we won't be ready for the big half  
time show tomorrow! It's Friday and we can't have a practice tomorrow now that Mrs. June is drunk!{the choreographer} She probably  
wont be sober until far after the game! Now I'll look like a fool!"  
  
Bulma, Chi-Chi, and Karina all glanced at each other, an eyebrow raised.  
  
"You are way too obsessed with cheerleading." Bulma said, pulling on her skirt.  
  
"Yeah, get another hobby." Chi-Chi said pulling out the hair tie holding her hair up, and it fell down to her shoulders.  
  
"I was watching you, and your not all that good anyways. I heard Mrs. June say she was going to cut you." Karina said. The blonde   
gasped as if she had just said 'I'm going to kill you.'  
  
"LIAR!" She growled and stormed over to her, raising her hand. Karina lifted her eyebrows.  
  
"You-You-LIZARD DATING TWIT!" the blonde said trying to make a good insult. Karina scowled heavily. The girl threw her hand at Karina's face,  
but Karina grabbed her by the wrist stopping her.  
  
"He is NOT a lizard!" She growled and twisted the girls arm, turned around, still holding the girl by her wrist, and pulled the girl over herself.  
She slammed the girl on her back and she instantly fainted. Karina blinked. 'Did I just do THAT?' she thought.  
  
"Chh, forget cheerleading," Chi-Chi said, eyes wide "you should go to professional wrestling."  
  
"Oh! We forgot to ask Mrs. June! Since shes drunk she will probably agree. Besides, we will need a replacement." She grinned at   
the blonde still laying there unconscious.  
  
They rushed out where the coreographer was sitting and hiccuping, the empty bottle in hand.   
  
"Mrs. June?" Bulma said gently.  
  
"Yes-Hic?" Mrs. June asked vaguely.  
  
"Could Karina join the cheer squad?" Chi-Chi asked.  
  
"Of course," she looked at Karina, swaying "you look much better than that dumb-hic-blonde."  
"Thanks!" They all said and ran off.  
  
~Where the dudes are~  
  
The three guys emerged out of the locker room just to meet their girls there.   
  
"Piccolo guess what?" Karina said excitedly.  
  
"Uh....what?"  
  
"I'm going to be a cheer leader just like them!"  
  
"Cool."  
  
"C'mon Vegeta." Bulma purred and took his hand in hers. "It's my turn to drive you home."  
  
"Okay." He smirked and followed, just like a puppy on a leash.  
  
"Lets go, Goku." Chi-Chi called, walking off tothe exit.  
  
"Alrighty then!" He grinned and practically scampered over to her.  
  
'Man,' Piccolo thought 'What dogs. If thier girl snaps thier fingures they   
are instantly there, awaiting thier ever command.'  
  
"I'll walk you home, Piccolo." Karina said sweetly.  
  
"Okay." He said rushing to her side and taking her hand.   
  
As they walked he thought, 'Alright so I'm a dog! I'm a dog!'  
  
~*~  
  
Sorry to all you who don't like cheerleaders, but these girls are nice cheerleaders!...  
Well.....mostly...hehehe ^_^ Ideas are welcome! I think next chapter is going to be   
the football game. There is one guy from the other team that keeps hitting on Bulma,  
and Vegeta's mad! Can you guess who he is? Well you'll have to find out next chapter! 


	12. The Big Game

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ...-_-   
  
Well anyways....who is the guy on the Panther's team {the apposing football team} that is hitting  
on Bulma? What will Vegeta do about it? Who will win? Will I ever shut up and get on with the story? Ok, now I will.   
  
hehehe ^_~  
~*~  
  
Piccolo got up out of bed slowly. He yawned and stretched as he walked over to his bathroom and   
then brushed his teeth. He turned away to leave the bathroom and accidentally slipped on a bar of  
soap that was carelessly placed on the floor.  
  
"Aaaargh!" He yelled and fell to the floor with an 'UHG!'  
  
He got up sorely to his feet with a grown and growled 'Stupid piece of crap...' he returned to the sink  
and splashed some cold water onto his face to wake himself fully. He wiped his face dry with a towel and  
went into the kitchen. He drank a cold glass of ice water and went into the living room and flopped onto  
the couch. He looked at his watch. 11:00am. He was really glad it was a weekend.  
  
He decided to watch a soap {hehehe} and grabbed the remote and turned on the tv. Marcie was up to it again.  
'What a ditz.' He thought as she flirted with a new sap who's name was Jeff. He started feeling sorry for   
her boyfriend, Joe, who was at the hospital dying from cancer. He had no idea Marcie was cheating on him.  
  
"Man," Piccolo thought out loud as Marcie told the bed-ridden Joe she was devastated and walked into the arms   
of Jeff as if she hadn't said such a thing, "I hope Karina ever wont do this."  
  
He tried to imagine himself in a hospital bed, Karina at his side looking at him with mournful eyes.   
  
"I can't believe your going to die." the imaginary Karina said.  
  
"Well, thanks for putting it so bluntly." imaginary Piccolo replied.  
  
"Sorry." She said putting her hand to her mouth.  
  
"Darling?" called a voice from the hall.   
  
"In here, sweety." Karina called, using Piccolo's stomach to hoist herself up.  
  
"Ugh!" Piccolo groaned.  
  
"Darling!" Goku exclaimed appearing in the doorway.   
  
"Sweety!" Karina smiled, running into his arms.  
  
"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!" Piccolo cried.  
  
~  
  
"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!" The real Piccolo cried, waking up from his day dream.  
  
He looked around, realizing what had happened. He was relieved that it really had not happened. He scowled at  
the tv before clicking it off with the remote. He looked at his watch again. '1:00pm!' he thought in surprise  
'dang, time sure does fly!' he got up off of the couch.  
  
"Hmm, the game starts at....uh...? I better call Vegeta..." Piccolo thought out loud.  
  
He picked up his phone and dialed Vegeta's number. Vegeta picked up on the third ring.  
  
"Hello?" Vegeta answered.  
  
"Hey Vegeta." Piccolo greeted.  
  
"Sup Piccolo?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Not much, I was just going to ask what time the game was."  
  
"You forgot?" Vegeta asked in a semi-astonished voice.  
  
"Yeah, it just slipped my mind."  
  
"5:00."   
  
"Ok, Cool."  
  
"Don't forget." Vegeta warned.  
  
"I won't, bye." Piccolo assured.  
  
Vegeta hung up without saying any goodbyes. Piccolo growled as he put the phone back on the hook. He thought   
'If I forgot what time the game was at, Goku definitely did.' He dialed his number and Goku picked up.  
  
"Yo, sup?" was his greeting.  
  
"Not much Goku." Piccolo said rolling his eyes smiling.  
  
"Hi Piccolo!" Goku smiled at the other end of the line.  
  
"Do you remember what time the game is?" Piccolo asked, knowing the answer already.  
  
"Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh..." Goku said searching his brain for the answer. "Nope!" He smiled.  
  
"That's what I thought." Piccolo smirked.  
  
"What time is it at?" Goku questioned.  
  
"5:00." Piccolo answered.  
  
"K!" Goku said with a big goofy grin.  
  
"See you there."  
  
"K!"  
  
They hung up and Piccolo decided to wash his football uniform. It was in pretty crappy shape after yesterdays practice.  
He threw it in the washer and threw in a lot of soap, not caring how much the instructions said.  
  
~At Bulma's Pad~  
  
Bulma pulled on her cheerleading skirt and fluffed her hair. She smiled when the phone rang. She picked it up and said   
"Hey Chi."  
  
"Hey Bulma. Can I come on over?" Chi-Chi replied.  
  
"Sure. Karina is coming to?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Yep, she's right here with me. Be over in a sec." Chi-Chi said to her blue-haired friend.  
  
"Alright." She hung up.  
  
Sitting on her pink fluffy bed she rehearsed the cheerleading moves in her mind. She didn't want to mess up their halftime   
show. 'That would suck...' she thought. 'I hope we can make sure Karina knows all the moves, she hasn't even tried it yet!   
crap!' She bit her nails nervously.  
  
The door bell rang 10 minutes later. She rushed downstairs and opened the door to reveal her two friends. She quickly greeted   
them and invited them inside. They went up at once two Bulma's room, giving rushed hellos to Mrs. and Mr. Brief.   
  
Once upstairs, Chi-Chi and Bulma explained all of the technics and the whole dance to her. She listened intently, making sure   
she heard everything and nodded, showing she understood.  
  
"Alright lets try some of it." Bulma said. The two nodded and got in position. They did all the steps, and to Chi-Chi and Bulma's  
surprise, Karina did everything without flaw.  
  
"You're a natural!" Bulma exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah!" Chi-Chi agreed.  
  
"Thanks guys." Karina smiled gratefully at them.  
  
"Lets do it a couple more times just to make sure we got it down, alright?" Chi-Chi suggested.  
  
"Yeah." The other two agreed.  
  
~At Vegeta's Dojo~   
  
Vegeta sat on his bed staring out the window. He was mentally preparing for the game. He knew he could not use his power in it, but  
he wanted to make sure he knew all of the plays and runs. Winning this game would mean the championship for the Blue Moon Vipers.  
{If I called the school something else in earlier chapters, sorry! ^_^'} He wanted to win quite badly, to show he was a great player.  
  
He decided he had everything prepared in his mind, and got up and walked into the living room. He sat in his high-backed arm chair  
and switched on the big screen tv. He switched to the local news to see if the game was in it. In front of the stadium, which Vegeta  
knew well, was a reporter with large glasses and a small mustache. He was wearing a dark blue suit with light blue stripes going   
down it. {ring any bells?}  
  
"I'm here in front of the Blue Moon Stadium, our home team. Well mine anyway." He said into his microphone.  
  
He cleared his throat and continued. "Lets go inside and take a look."  
  
The camera followed the reporter inside and the view turned to a very large football field, surrounded by many rows seats.  
  
"Here we are. Isn't it beautiful?" The reported said with a approving sigh. "This is where the Vipers and the Panthers will be playing  
today for the championship..." He stopped abruptly, staring to the right.   
  
The camera followed his gaze and rested on non-other than the drunk choreographer. She was snoozing lightly, laying across a whole   
bleacher. Around her were many empty bottles of cheap whiskey. Her front was wet with it. The reporter blinked. Vegeta raised an eyebrow.  
'She's still out there?' he thought in surprise.  
  
"Um excuse me miss..." The reporter said hesitantly.  
  
The woman snorted awake. "Who're you?" She shot the question at him, eyeing him suspiciously.  
  
"Um...I'm the reported from-"  
  
"Yer not with the government are ya?" She cut him off.  
  
"Uh..." The reported looked at her with an eyebrow raised "No..."  
  
She got heavily to her feet. She looked at her near-by briefcase. A smile played across her lips and she stumbled over to it. She opened it   
and got out yet another bottle of whiskey. She gulped down almost the whole bottle before looking back to the reporter.  
  
She smiled and shook the bottle temptingly. "Want a hic-drink?" She asked.  
  
"Um, no thank you, miss what is your name?" He said putting the mic closer to her mouth.  
  
She scowled and studied him. "Yer not with the-hic-government are ya?"  
  
"No! I've already told you that!"  
  
She smiled "How about givin' momma some sugar, handsome."  
  
"No!" The reported yelled horrified, backing away. She came unsteadily towards him.   
  
"Cut! Cut! Stop rolling!" He yelled to the camera man as she threw her arms around him.  
  
The screen went blank and was replaced with a message that said 'We are having difficulties. Please stand by.' Vegeta turned off the tv.  
'Poor guy.' He thought as he got up off of the chair.  
  
  
~At Goku's~  
  
Goku looked at the clock on the wall. It was 4:00pm. 'Better start getting ready.' he thought turning off his tv.  
He went into his bedroom and decided to get on his gear. After dressing, he went to the mirror in his bathroom and looked at himself.  
He had not put on his jersey yet, only his pads.   
  
The tattoo of the snake wrapped slyly around the rose was clearly visible on his arm.  
'Hmmm...' he thought and flexed his muscles. The snake seemed to move when his muscles bulged. "Heh Heh." He flexed and un-flexed his   
muscles again and again. "It can dance." He laughed to himself.   
  
{o_O}  
  
~At Bulma's AGAIN~  
  
Chi-Chi, Karina, and Bulma, all in their cheerleading uniforms, were fixing their hair in the mirror. Bulma put blue and black ribbons  
in her hair {That's school colors} Chi-Chi applied some red lipstick to her lips and smiled, observing herself. Karina put only a little   
bit of blue eyeshadow on her eyelids. Satisfied with themselves the girls went downstairs and hopped into Bulma's car.  
  
They chatted about the guys and started imitating them.  
  
"What's 2 plus 2?" Bulma said scratching her head in a Goku-like way.  
  
Chi-Chi put on a heavy scowl "I think my face is stuck like this." She said in a deep voice like Vegeta's.  
  
"What are these things sticking out of my head?" Bulma said taking her hands off the wheel and putting two fingers to her head as if she had   
antennas.   
  
"BULMA!!!" The two yelled as the car stared to veer off the road.  
  
A dog was in the way. It looked at the car and froze there with fear. Bulma suddenly grabbed the wheel and jerked the wheel, turning it back  
on the road. The dog felt a rush of wind as the back wheel rushed past it's head, only about an inch away.  
  
"Stupid! Keep your hands on the wheel!!!" Chi-Chi yelled, smacking her in the back of the head.   
  
"Ow! Sorry I didn't mean to!" Bulma said, not taking her eyes off of the road.  
  
~At the stadium~  
  
The huge parking lot was already filling with many cars. There was a lot of noise as all of the fans and parents went into the stadium, taking seats.  
A group of guys were painted black and blue they each had a letter on their bare chests. They were all caring signs and #1 hands with large fingers   
pointing into the air. The seats were already almost full.  
  
A bus drove up near to one of the stadium and stopped. Many large teenage boys came out of the vehicle, all wearing green and yellow jerseys.  
One with many scars on his face and long black hair that passed his shoulders, seemed buffer than the others. He smirked as he looked up at the large   
stadium. Beside him a very short boy with no hair at all smiled up at him. His head seemed to blind the people around him. They all went in and to the   
'Visitors' locker room.   
  
Another bus came behind that one was filled with cheerleaders in green and yellow outfits. One with short blonde hair and startling blue eyes looked   
around and frowned. She had wanted to wish her boyfriend, who happened to be the bald one, good luck before the game. Behind her a girl with long bright   
blue hair, like Bulma's, came and giggled.  
  
"I can't wait till our half time show, 18!" She squealed to the blonde.  
  
"Calm down Marron." 18 told her. "It's only a show. The real reason we are here is to cheer on our guys."  
  
"Yeah," Marron agreed, "especially because my Yamcha is on the team. We are so gonna win."  
  
"Well Krillin is much cuter than Yamcha. Yamcha has all those ugly scars."  
  
"Well a tleast he's not bald!!!"  
  
"Well at least Krillin's not a flirt, I'm surprised you still have him."  
  
"Well with this body," Marron flipped her hair and batted her eyelashes "I can't lose."  
  
"Whatever, lets go." 18 rolled her eyes and led them inside the stadium.  
  
  
~  
  
Another large bus arrived in front of the main entrance. Many players in blue and black uniforms filtered out of the bus. Among them was Piccolo,   
Goku, and Vegeta. They had all met at the coaches house for a pep talk and the bus had taken them to the game. Vegeta, Goku, and Piccolo smirked,  
confident of their abilities. They knew none of the other players were half as strong and fast as they were. They went inside the 'Home' locker room.  
  
Soon Bulma drove into a parking space near the main entrance. Chi-Chi, Karina, and Bulma all got out all in their cheerleading uniforms. They rushed   
inside and gathered with the other blue-and-black uniformed cheerleaders. They all got in lines, ready to cheer on their team.  
  
Bulma squinted across the field to see the other teams cheerleaders. She was shocked to see one that almost looked like her, except with longer hair.  
She looked at Chi-Chi and caught her eye. She tilted her head in the direction of the other cheerleaders. Chi-Chi looked over and saw Marron, the girl  
that looked much like Bulma. She shrugged and they got ready to cheer as thier team came out.  
  
A voice came over the stadium, hushing all the talking fans and viewers. It echoed against the stands as it announced the game and its worth. It introduced  
The teams and the players.  
  
"With the Home team advantage, the Vipers from Blue Moon High!" it boomed. {Blue Moon, Orange Star, seethe connection?}  
  
The fans erupted, all except those cheering on the other team, who booed loudly.  
  
"And from the other side of town, the Panthers from West Side High!" the man announced over the loud speakers.  
  
Another loud eruption from the fans.  
  
"On the Vipers Zeek , Tyo, Shire , Vegeta, Piccolo, Goku, Kayodoki..." he announced as the players came out ontothe field.  
  
Once finished with the Viper team he announced the Pathers. "Regini, Kumosaki, Reg, Krillin, Tysoko, Yamcha...."  
  
Bulma gasped. Chi-Chi looked over at her and blinked. Bulma had her hands to her mouth and looked thoroughly shocked. Chi-Chi asked her what was wrong.  
  
"That's my old boyfriend!" Bulma said, trying not to blush.  
  
"Really?" Chi-Chi said surprised "I didn't know you had any boyfriends before Vegeta."  
  
"Well we were together in Middle School and then I dumped him when we went to different schools, he was a jerk anyways."  
  
"Hmm..." Bulma mumbled looking at the scar-faced young man "He's not very cute either. Where'd he get all those scars?"  
  
Bulma shrugged. She smiled as she turned her head to her present boy friend, Vegeta. 'Hes much better than Yamcha.' She thought looking at   
Vegeta's set face. 'He broke my heart too many times...' She held her arms, as if cold. Chi-Chi could tell by that gesture Bulma had   
been hurt in the past by Yamcha. She could see it in hers eyes.  
  
The game soon started and the Panthers kicked off. Piccolo caught the ball and ran down to his enzone, easily dodging the apposing tacklers.  
He made an easy touch down and slammed the ball on the ground.   
  
"Ha! Piece of cake!" He smirked as he lined up to kick off to the other team. Karina was cheering loudly. The three girls yelled "Piccolo! Piccolo!"  
  
Zeek gave the ball a good boot and Yamcha caught the ball and ran full speed in the other direction. Vegeta, Piccolo, Goku, and everyone else was   
surprised at his speed. Well, Vegeta, Piccolo, and Goku could easily match it it was just, they were surprised he was like them. Piccolo sensed he   
had a great power level compared to other humans. He felt another one. He looked at the very short guy a few yards away, Krillin.  
  
Vegeta tackled Yamcha to the ground and Yamcha seemed surprised he was able to do it. He got up and studied Vegeta with a scowl.   
He walked off angrily.  
  
The next two quarters the teams took turn scoring. Krillin and Yamcha scored for the Panthers, Goku, Piccolo, and Vegeta for the Vipers.   
The first half ended. The score was Vipers: 36 Panthers: 18. The Vipers had a good lead in the game.   
The players went to their separate sidelines. Marron ran to greet Yamcha but he caught a sight of Bulma and started walking towards her,   
ignoring his girl friend. She growled and scowled heavily. She followed Yamcha's gaze and saw her. She snorted.  
  
Bulma was about to congratulated Vegeta but suddenly Yamcha was in front of her. She looked up at him and her eyes went wide. She gulped.  
  
He smirked before saying slyly, "Hey hottie, haven't seen you for a while."  
  
She looked at her feet "Hello Yamcha."  
  
"Hey baby, what's wrong? Did you miss me?" He took her in his arms. She tried to pull away but was not strong enough.  
  
"No!" She yelled "I've found someone else."  
  
Yamcha's smile faltered. "What?" He asked furiously, grabbing her arms tightly.  
  
She grimaced in pain "Yamcha! Your hurting me!"  
  
"No guys better than me!" He growled shaking her.  
  
  
Goku noticed some guy holding Bulma tightly by the arms. He was shocked. He could tell he was hurting her. He elbowed Vegeta.  
  
"Dude! Who's that guy hurting Bulma?" He asked, pointing.  
  
"What?" Vegeta spun around, looking over where he was pointing. He heard Bulma cry in pain "Yamcha, stop! Ow!"  
  
"Do you hear me? I'm the only guy for you!" He pulled her closer and pressed his lips against hers. She tried desperately to pull  
away but didn't have the strength. Vegeta stormed over, face like thunder. He pulled Bulma away from Yamcha, breaking the kiss.  
Yamcha growled.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked angrily.  
  
Tears were silently running down Bulma's cheeks. Vegeta looked down at her and held her closer to him and gently wiped the tears away.  
  
"I'm her boyfriend." Vegeta growled.  
  
"Not anymore." Yamcha growled and pulled Bulma away from Vegeta roughly by her arm.   
  
"You!" Vegeta growled and punched Yamcha hard on the cheek. Yamcha fell sideways to the ground, letting go of Bulma, who quickly ran  
back to Vegeta. He put his arm protectively around her. Yamcha groaned on the ground and Vegeta led Bulma away from him.  
  
"Are you alright?" He asked.  
  
"Yes...I'm ok." She rested head on his chest.  
  
"Now I believe its time to do your big show." Vegeta smirked. She looked up at him and smiled. She ran off and joined the other cheerleaders.  
  
Music started and the whole squad danced to it. Three in the back launched another into the air, who spun wildly. In front Chi-Chi and Bulma   
flipped past each other, doing many hand springs. Karina came in front and stood on her hands. She back flipped to her feet and then did the splits.  
On both sides Bulma and Chi-Chi were launched high into the air and they flipped. They caught them and then they formed a triangle. Chi-Chi and   
Bulma had Karina standing on their shoulders, hands in the air. The others did the splits and threw their hands into the air as the music ended.  
  
Suddenly, the choreographer, still clearly drunk, jumped infont of the squad and danced wildly. She looked like a hill billy as she kicked her feet  
unsteadily. She stopped and threw her hands into the air and hiccuped loudly.  
  
The crowd was quiet but then suddenly erupted with applause. All the cheerleaders blinked.  
  
She swayed off of the field and seemed to disappear into the stands. As the other cheerleaders did their show, she sneaked to the Viper's water dispenser,   
a large bottle of scotch in her hand. She unscrewed the top and poured the whole thing in. She laughed insanely, running away. The coach, who had been   
staring unblinkingly at the cheerleaders, hadn't noticed her spike the water. He grabbed a cup, filled it and drank it all in one large gulp. He smiled.  
'This is much better than usual!' he thought, refilling his cup.   
  
~  
  
The next quarter started and Yamcha was back on his feet. He was pissed because of what had happened earlier. As soon as Vegeta got the ball Yamcha tackled  
him full force. It didn't hurt too badly. Vegeta was much stronger than Yamcha. That just made Vegeta madder at him. Yamcha could see it and started to back   
off a little. When Yamcha made an interception Vegeta clobbered into him, knocking him into the ground. Yamcha groaned in pain as he lifted himself to his   
feet.  
  
Piccolo and Goku scored again, doing a fancy 'Statue Of Liberty' play. Piccolo had received the ball, faked to the right and dodged two tacklers. He lifted  
the ball into the air, as if it was the torch on the Statue of Liberty. Goku had jumped up and grabbed the ball from his hand and ran to the en zone, scoring.  
  
At the fourth quarter, Piccolo, Vegeta, Goku, and the rest of the team went to the coach for play instructions. When they got there they found their fat coach  
snoozing on the bench, empty water cup in hand. The water dispenser was right next to him, emptied. The players surrounded him, questioning looks on their faces.  
Vegeta kicked him in the shin, snapping him awake.  
  
"Huh? What-Who-When-Why-hic-Where?!" He said fastly. The team blinked.   
  
He studied them all with a suspicious scowl "You boys ain't with the government are ya?" He asked.  
  
"No coach, we are your football team." Piccolo said lifting an eye ridge.  
  
"Okey-Dokey-Artichokey!" The coach said happily, jumping to his feet. He studied them again "As long as yer not with the government." He hiccuped loudly.  
  
"Coach is druuunk." Goku whispered to his two comrades. They nodded, agreeing.  
  
"Now here's what we-hic-do. We get the pig, grease it up niiice and good." The coach instructed. "Send it off and make the other team catch it!"  
  
The whole team stared at him, eyebrows raised.  
  
"Well-hic-whatter' ya waitin' for?" The coach hollered, swaying unsteadily. "Get that durn pig!"  
  
The team left and Piccolo gathered them into a huddle. "Well we aren't greasing no pig," He growled "So lets run the 4-77 play. Got it?" They broke apart  
and got in their positions. It worked like a charm. Piccolo yelled hut, got the ball ran backwards looking for the open man. He chucked the ball at Vegeta  
who was clear. Vegeta jumped over Yamcha, dodging his attempt to tackle him at the legs. He smirked as he stepped on is back, making his way to the en zone.  
He scored with one more leap over an apposing player. He slammed ball down.   
  
"Yes!" He yelled with a triumphant smirk. On the side line the coach was going ballistic saying something like "Thatta' way to catch that-hic-pig!" Bulma was  
cheering louder than all the other cheerleaders, smiling happily. The next time the Panthers got the ball Krillin scored three times. Then Yamcha got the ball   
dodged Vegeta and jumped on him as he ran to his en zone. He scored. Then, when they had the ball back, Goku made along pass to Piccolo. Piccolo was about to  
catch the ball when Krillin jumped up and intercepted it. When he neared Goku he dived between his legs and scored once again.  
  
A tie. There was only 30 seconds left in the forth quarter. It was Vipers ball. Piccolo threw a lob pass to Vegeta, who ran like crazy to the other side.   
Suddenly Yamcha caught him hard in the stomach. With a grunt he threw it at Goku before falling to the ground. Goku caught it and headed for the en zone.   
Krillin ran at him and Goku jumped over him, since he was so small. He threw off other tacklers as he made his way to score. He jumped over a final player   
and landed in the en zone. He raised the ball high into the air. "Yeah!"  
  
The scoreboard now showed: Home: 48 Guests: 42. They had won! The cheerleaders went onto the field, surrounding the team as they congratulated them.   
The crowd was going besirk, not to mention the coach and choreographer. They were dancing crazily yelling "They caught that durn pig good!" The coach ran out to  
the team and licked Piccolo on the cheek. Piccolo backed away, a look of disgust and horror on his face.  
  
"Googly Moogly!" He yelled, a vauge smile on his face. The choreographer licked Vegeta and Goku, who were disgusted.  
  
"Great Balls Of Fire!" She yelled.   
  
Everyone stared. Men in white suits came out onthe field with straight jackets. They got the coach and coreographer into them and leds them off the field. The team  
continued celebrating now that that was over. Karina ran over to Piccolo.  
  
"Great work," She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. He smiled. "Thanks."  
  
Chi-Chi ran out to Goku and hugged him. "You did wonderful!" She congratulated. "You weren't so bad yourself." Goku winked.  
  
Bulma ran out to Vegeta, threw her arms around his neck, and kissed him. His eyebrows went up. 'Wow. I hope we win our next game.' He thought, running his fingers through her hair.  
  
Yamcha suddenly ripped them apart. "Shes MINE!" He growled.  
  
Bulma was pissed and fed up with his crap. "You WISH!" She kicked him where it hurts the most. He groaned in pain and fell stiffly on his side. Vegeta was like this - O.O  
  
'Better not do that if we ever break up.' He thought smirking. He put his arm around her shoulders and smiled at her.   
  
  
~*~  
That's all for this chapter  
^_^ Peace! ^_~v 


	13. A Day At The Beach

Disclaimer: I only own Karina. That's all dangit!   
In this chapter they go to the kareoke club, but it doesn't have any details. But then they go to the beach, hince the chapter title.  
  
When this is there: {^_^ woof} it means they are acting like dogs, ok? hehehe  
WARNING: I think I was on something when I wrote this chapter. *shrugs* Well here it goes.  
~*~  
  
  
After the game, the whole gang went to the kareoke club, 'Get your groove on'.  
  
The gang emergered from the club.  
  
"That was fun!" Goku exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, invigorating." Piccolo stated thoughtfully.  
  
"Heh Heh." Was the response from Vegeta.  
  
"You guys could have really hurt him, you know." the girls said.  
  
"So?" was the reply of the guys.  
  
"Oh well, he'll live." Vegeta smirked.  
  
"Piccolo, could you fly me home?" Karina said looking up at him.  
  
"Sure." Piccolo smiled and picked her up off of her feet. With a wave to the group they took off into the air.  
  
Behind the rest of the un-knowing group a ugly old foagie came out of the club. Perverted old foa gie I should  
say. That's right old Master Roshi had been watching the girls as they were singing. He had also been at the  
foot ball game, watching them cheer. 'Heh heh, I love the ladies in short skirts.' He had thought. He had   
heard them make thier plans to go to the club and decided to get another look at the young ladies. {WHATTA   
PERV! sorry that slipped ^_^'}   
  
He slunk over to a spot where he was unnoticed {the near-by bushes} and watched them as they talked.   
  
"Goku," Chi-Chi said "Lets go get a milk shake or something."   
"Sure. There's a malt shop right over on the corner." Goku said taking her hand.  
  
"See you guys later." Goku said to Bulma and Vegeta. Bulma waved and Vegeta merely nodded.  
  
As Chi-Chi passed the bush Master Roshi was crouching in he couldn't help but touch her. He reached out and   
put his hand on her leg. 'So soft.' He thought drooling. She screamed. Goku was shocked and Bulma and Vegeta   
whirled around.  
  
"What is it, Chi-Chi?" They all asked.  
  
Chi-Chi quickly ran into Goku's arms for comfort and protection. "Something touched my leg!"  
  
"Are you sure it wasn't just a bush branch?" Goku asked.  
  
"Yes! It was definitely NOT a branch!" She said. Vegeta and Goku bravely stepped closer to the bush. It was shivering.  
They both cocked a brow and looked at each other. "Someone's in there." Vegeta whispered. Goku nodded, agreeing.  
Vegeta raised three fingers. He put one down. Goku got the picture. He put down the second. They both started reaching   
in. He put the third down and they both grabbed the person in the bush.  
  
They threw him onto the side walk and looked at him, scowling. They were both shocked to see it was an old man.  
  
"What are you doing in that bush?" Goku asked, his scowl still firmly on his face.  
  
Master Roshi racked his brain for an excuse. He got one. He stood up slowly, shaking like he was very feeble.   
  
"I'm just a homeless old man..." He said in a pathetic voice. "And this is the only home I have..." He motioned towards  
the bushes.  
  
"Why don't you go to the homeless shelter right next door?" Goku asked turning his head to Hilton's Homeless shelter,  
right next to the club.  
  
"I-er-uh.." Master Roshi couldn't thing of anything.   
  
"Wait." Bulma suddenly spoke up. "I've seen you before." She was staring at Master Roshi with a look of distaste.  
Master Roshi remembered her to. He had been spying on her at the beach one day. As she would sit and sun bathe on a   
towel he would act like he was taking pictures of the sea, but really be taking photos of her. He had gotten them   
developed and was walking casually down the beach with a long sleeved shirt, sunglasses, and beach hat on so he   
could secretly look at her again. To his delight, she had gotten up and was walking towards him. She had been  
heading to get a drink at the stand behind him. He had casually bumped into her and not noticed that he had dropped  
a picture of her. "Sorry, young lady." He had apologized sarcastically and walked off. She saw something on the sand and  
picked it up. She was shocked to see a picture of herself, laying on her towel getting a tan.  
  
"Your that guy that was taking pictures of me on the beach that one day!" She said pointing a finger accusingly at him.  
  
That got Vegeta's attention. "What!?" He growled picking up the old man by the front of his shirt.  
  
"I-I-I.." Master Roshi trembled. Sure he was strong for an old guy, but heck, not half as strong as Vegeta, and he knew it.  
  
"You touched my girlfriend!" Goku growled and punched the old man out of Vegeta's hands. Vegeta went over to him and picked   
him up.   
  
"If you ever lay a finger on Bulma I swear I'll kill you." He hissed. He dumped him in a garbage can and put the lid on it.  
  
"Thats where he belongs," Chi-Chi smirked "In the trash." They all nodded with smiles {and smirks!} on thier faces.  
  
"Now," Goku smiled, taking Chi-Chi into his arms "How about that shake?"   
  
Chi-Chi smiled. "Lets go." They walked down the street, and Bulma and Vegeta watched as they went into the Malt Shop on the  
corner. Vegeta turned to Bulma and took her hand in his and smirked. Bulma could feel herself blush. 'Why am I blushing?!'  
she thought furiously 'for goodness sake I've kissed him before!' Then she found the answer to her question in Vegeta's  
raven black eyes. 'It still thrills me to be with him.' She thought and smiled.  
  
"Shall I fly you home?" He said, ready to scoop her up into his arms.  
"No," Bulma said smiling "Lets walk tonight." He smirked in reply and put his hand on her shoulder and pulled her closer to  
him and let it rest there. She rested her head on his shoulder as they walked and smiled at her luck to have Vegeta. He had   
never cheated on her like Yamcha.   
  
She remembered that the same day at the beach was the day that Yamcha had first blew her off. They had arrived, Bulma so happy  
just for his company, then almost as soon as they had settled in a spot near the ocean he had seen a girl he knew and had stated  
that he needed to go to the bathroom. Bulma waited forhim to return, but he never came back. 'What did he die in there?' She had   
thought as she waited. Then later, after bumping into Master Roshi, she had seen Yamcha sitting with a blonde girl in a bikini and  
right before her eyes she saw them kiss. She felt the tears well up in her eyes as she remembered that day.   
  
She tried to wipe them away casually but Vegeta noticed something was hurting her. He stopped walking and looked into her teary   
eyes. 'He looks so concerned.' Bulma thought, now feeling tears of happiness flow down her cheeks. Yamcha had just watched her  
cry, never actually trying to comfort her.   
  
"What wrong?" Vegeta asked wiping away her tears softly.  
  
"Nothing its just...Yamcha..." She said and saw his expression change from concerned to hatred.  
  
"Why are you thinking about him?" He spat then said in an almost sad voice "You miss him?"  
  
"Of course not," Bulma snorted. She told him about that day on the beach and he understood.   
  
"Well, you won't have to worry about that happening," Vegeta smirked and leaned so close his nose was an inch from hers. "I'll never   
leave you for anyone." he whispered and brushed his lips briefly against hers. She smiled and kissed himon the cheek. "Same here."   
  
  
  
~In The Malt Shop~  
  
Chi-Chi ordered a large chocolate shake and Goku ordered seven. She was only half way done with hers when he was starting on his 5th.  
  
"I hope you don't get sick." She said, staring at him with wide eyes.  
"Don't worry, I never get sick." He smiled. "Watch this!" He said excitedly and brought the 6th shake closer to him and stuck his straw   
in it. He put his mouth to it and slurped the whole shake up in less than 20 seconds.  
  
"Dang Goku!" Chi-Chi laughed.   
  
He smiled goofily at her. Suddenly he grabbed his head. "AAAAHHH BRAIN FREEZE!!!" He yelled in pain.  
  
Chi-Chi laughed her butt off. "Hey! Ow! This isn't funny!" He whined. She giggled and put a hand to her mouth, stifling them.  
  
"Sorry, Goku." She smiled.   
  
Goku smiled, rubbed the back of his head and laughed. "Ya know it was kinda funny. Heh heh."  
  
Chi-Chi finished her shake and Goku finished his last. Goku payed the waiter dude. They walked out and Chi-Chi patted Goku's head like   
an owner would their pet dog.  
  
"Your such a good do-uh I mean boy." Chi-Chi said. He smiled. "Thats what my grandpa used to tell me." Chi-Chi smiled and took his hand.  
  
"C'mon, walk me home."   
  
"Ok snuggle bunny." He smiled. He suddenly scooped her off of her feet and flew off into the night sky.   
  
"I SAID WALK!" Chi-Chi yelled.   
  
"Oh yeah, heh heh." He let go of her to rub the back of his head innocently. She screamed as she hurtled through the sky.   
"Oops." Goku said putting a finger to his mouth. He flew down below her and landed on the ground. He yawned and pretended  
to look at his watch. A whistling sound of something getting closer started. Just as Chi-Chi was about to hit ground Goku  
casually stuck his arms out and caught her. He smiled at Chi-Chi, who looked like she had just seen Master Roshi nude.   
{insert horrified scream here} He kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"I was just kidding with ya!" Goku said, but had really accidently dropped her.  
  
"DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" Chi-Chi yelled angrily.   
  
"Sorry." He frowned. He looked so innocent, just like a little child, she smiled.  
"It's ok. Lets go." Goku took her hand and headed off to her house.  
  
  
~The Next Day~ {hmm...who to start with today? ah someone who has never started the day before [I think I've used Piccolo 3 times]}  
  
A long yawn came from the bedroom. On the couch a white fluffy cat uncurled from its sleeping position. Karina walked into the bathroom and un-did  
the sloppy bun and let her curly bright green hair fall loosely around her shoulders. She opened her eyes and blinked sleepily. She brushed her teeth,   
got dressed, and ate breakfast. As she combed her hair out something was nagging at her in her head. 'What am I thinking about?' She thought.   
  
'Oooooh that's what it is.' She thought and picked up the phone. 'Bulma, Chi-Chi, the guys, and I should go to the beach.' As she dialed Bulma's phone  
number and listened to the ringing she looked out of the window where it was a bright sun-shiny day. 'The beach would be perfect in weather like this!'  
  
Bulma picked up "Hello?"   
  
"Hey Bulma, this is Karina." she smiled.  
  
"Hey girl! What's up?" Bulma said cheerily.  
  
"I called to tell you a great idea I had."  
  
"What is it?" her blue-haired friend asked.  
  
"We could all go to the beach." Karina revealed her idea.  
  
"That's a wonderful idea!" Bulma smiled.   
  
"Yep. I'll call Piccolo and he'll call Vegeta. Then you call Chi-Chi and she'll call Goku. Ok?"   
  
"Got it. See ya...uh...how about 12:00? Its 11 now."   
  
"Sure. See ya there." They hung up and called their people, who called another person, who called another person! {Confusing, is it not?}  
  
  
~Noon at the local beach~  
  
Chi-Chi looked around once Goku had set her on her feet. The sand sparkled like gold in the sun. The sea was as blue as the night sky in the summer.She was wearing a pink one piece with a hole in each side at the stomach. Her sandals kept the sand from burning her feet as she walked with Goku  
to the shore side. Goku was in flip flops and shorts that said I Love Chi-Chi. {LoL!!! My friend put that, and I'm staying with it.} She had made them   
for him. They were orange with black letters. He wore them just to make her happy.   
  
She spread out a large beach towel on the sand and set her bag of beach stuff down next to it. She and Goku sat, waiting for their friends. Next Karina  
and Piccolo landed. Karina was wearing a black two piece, which brought out the color of her hair. She was set down gently by Piccolo, who was wearing   
black swimming trunks with a stripe going down each side. They spread out a towel next to Chi-Chi and Goku's.   
  
"Piccolooo..." She cooed, waving a bottle of sun screen. "Could you rub this on my back?"  
  
"Sure." Piccolo smiled and sat behind her. She pulled her hair away from her back and he rubbed some sun screen on her back. 'Heh heh..' he thought.  
  
Vegeta landed a few minutes later, Bulma in his arms. She hopped down. She was wearing a lavender bikini and her hair blew slightly in the breeze.  
Vegeta was wearing plain dark blue trunks. {no not his son lol} He had sunglasses on and was carrying Bulma's stuff, including beach towel, umbrella,  
her sunglasses, her bag filled with make up and sun screen, and a floatie. {^_^ woof} They walked over and he dumped it out of him arms and onto the sand.  
Bulma spread out the towel and started rubbing sun screen on herself.  
  
Meanwhile Chi-Chi and Goku were putting sun screen on each other's backs, while Karina was putting it on Piccolo's. Bulma removed her hair from her back and  
let it rest on her shoulder. She whistled and Vegeta looked at her. She pointed to her back and then to the bottle of sun screen she was holding. He smirked,  
walked over, took the bottle of sun screen, and started rubbing it into his girlfriends back.   
  
'Dog.' Piccolo thought smirking as he looked over at them. 'I wonder if she has his leash in that bag...heh heh.'  
  
"Piccolo could you hand me my sunglasses?" Karina's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. "They should be in my bag."  
  
"Sure." {^_^ woof} He grabbed them and handed them to her. "Thanks Piccolo." she smiled sweetly.  
  
"No Prob." He smirked. He sighed and sweat dropped 'Ok why does that always happen when I call one of them a dog? I guess it's just a cruel reminder that I'm  
one too.'  
  
Once everyone had gotten sun screen on {^_~} they headed down into the water to swim. Chi-Chi gasped at the cool water.   
  
"Dang! Its pretty cold!" She shivered.  
  
"You'll get used to it." Goku smiled, bringing her into his arms. She giggled "Its warmer already."  
  
Goku blushed. Chi-Chi blinked. "What?" she asked.   
  
"I just...uh..." Chi-Chi's eyes went REALLY big.  
  
"You didn't...did you?" He blushed even brighter. He nodded. She burst out of the water as if she had just seen a shark.   
From the beach she screamed "GOKU!! THAT'S SICK!!! AND I WAS RIGHT THERE!!!!"  
  
"What?" The others all asked, confused.  
  
"HE JUST PISSED IN THE WATER!!!" She yelled. They all ran out of the water and onto shore.   
  
"DUDE THATS GROSS!!!" Piccolo growled.  
  
"KAKKOROT YOU SICKO!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
"EEEEEEEEEEEEEW!!!" Bulma and Karina shrieked holding onto each other.  
  
Goku rubbed the back of his head. "Heh Heh, sorry."   
  
For the next hour everyone stayed far away from Goku while in the water. Goku pouted. "I won't do it again!" He said truthfully.  
They all finally trusted him and they decided to play chicken. First Chi-Chi and Goku were going to play Bulma and Vegeta. Vegeta and Goku  
grabbed onto their ankles, to make it harder for them to fall off.  
  
Vegeta smirked at Goku under Bulma. "My girl is going to win against your girl easily."   
  
Goku scowled "Yeah right. I'm stronger than you and Chi-Chi is stronger than Bulma."   
  
"You wish!" Vegeta growled angrily.  
  
Piccolo counted down "3.....2....1!" Bulma and Chi-Chi grabbed onto each others hands and started pushing with all their might. Chi-Chi started   
to win and was pushing Bulma further and further off of Vegeta's shoulders. Desperate to win, Vegeta tickled Goku's stomache. Goku started laughing  
and held his stomach, letting go of Chi-Chi. Bulma took the opportunity to push Chi-Chi off of Goku's shoulders.   
"Yes! Ha ha ha Kakkorot, WE won!" Vegeta bragged and picked Bulma off of his shoulders and cradled her in his arms. He kissed her on the lips.  
"Good Job." She smiled and kissed him back.  
  
"Nu-uh!!!" Goku complained. "You cheated!!! You can't tickle me! No fair!"  
  
Vegeta just laughed while Goku crossed his arms and sticking his lip out pouting, looking like a kid once again. Piccolo shook his head. 'Ugh..' he   
thought 'he'll do anything to win.'   
  
Karina climbed onto Piccolo's back and they battled Chi-Chi and Goku. Chi-Chi pushed Karina off after a while of grunting with effort.  
Then they played each other some more and yadda yadda.   
  
Later the girls got thirsty. The boys offered to go buy them some cokes at the near-by drink stand. {^_^ Woooof} Bulma gave them money and the guys  
crossed the hot sand to the refreshen stand. The dude working there was bent over something, his back back to them.   
  
"Uh excuse me." Piccolo said impatiently. The guy looked up.  
  
"What would you like sirs?" He said looking at them.  
  
"Three sprites." Vegeta answered simply. The guy got them their order and the guys headed back to their beach spot and their girls. When they got there   
Vegeta almost dropped Bulma's drink. There, with his arm around Bulma, was Yamcha."Screw you!" he heard her yell in Yamcha's face and stormed away. Yamcha  
scowled and went over to Chi-Chi. Goku scowled. Yamcha suddenly took Chi-Chi in his arms and kissed her. She tried to pull away and her friends came, trying   
get him off of her.   
  
Goku took off and kicked Yamcha away. He took a shaking Chi-Chi protectively in his arms, still staring at Yamcha, his face in a angry scowl. Yamcha wiped   
the blood from his lip. He scowled up at Goku and started to get up. Piccolo punched him back down.  
  
"Stay down...maybe you'll live longer..." he growled.  
  
Vegeta scowled angrily down at Yamcha. He kicked him in his side. Then he kneeled and hissed in his ear "Stay away." He picked Yamcha up and kicked him hard  
right in the butt and he practically flew away. He landed many yards away right on his face. Krillin and 18, who had been at the beach as well, rushed over to  
him.  
  
"Dude, what happened?" Krillin asked. Yamcha picked his arm up off of the sand and pointed at Vegeta, face still in the sand. Krillin looked where he was   
pointing. He saw Piccolo, Vegeta, Goku, Bulma, Chi-Chi, and Karina all cracking up. He scowled at his sand-eating-friend. "Did you hit on those girls?"  
Yamcha lifted his head and spit out a stream of sand. He looked at Krillin sheepishly and nodded.  
  
"Well you deserved it." 18 spoke up. She grabbed Krillin by the hand. "Lets go apologize for him." Krillin nodded, agreeing ,and they headed down to the gang.  
  
"Sorry about Yamcha," 18 said "He is such a flirt." She rolled her eyes.  
  
"We knew." Bulma laughed. "So, whats your name?"   
  
"I'm 18...I know, my father was very very dull." she extended her hand and Bulma took it. "This is my boyfriend, Krillin." She motioned towards Krillin.  
  
"I'm Bulma Briefs. This is my boyfriend Vegeta." she motioned towards Vegeta and Krillin and him nodded to eachother.  
  
"This is Piccolo, Karina, Chi-Chi, and Goku." Bulma introduced, pointing to each in turn. 18 smiled at them and the guys nodded.  
  
"Nice to meet you." Bulma smiled sweetly.  
  
"Same." 18 said. "We played you in the champion ship. Great routine. And you guys played very well to."  
  
Vegeta smirked proudly "Thank you." Chi-Chi, Bulma, and Karina smiled thankfully. "So did you." Goku said.  
  
"So did you, Krillin." Piccolo smiled down at the much-shorter dude. "And I guess Yamcha did too." He added nonchalantly.  
  
"Well I hope we see you guys later." Krillin said and him and 18 walked off.  
  
  
~  
  
  
Hours later they all decided to go home. It was getting dark. Piccolo and Karina waved and flew off. Vegeta loaded up all of Bulma's crud and she climbed  
into his arms, and they took off. {^_^ woof} Goku was pretty tired from the whole day.   
  
"Lets go." He moaned tiredly and picked up her towel and bag.  
  
"Wait." Chi-Chi took his arm "Lets watch the sun set together."  
Goku looked pleadingly at her. She gave him puppy eyes. "Fine..." He sighed. She kissed him on the lips sweetly, thanking him. He felt a bit better and they   
sat down on the warm sand. The color of the sky was filled with color, as if a painting. The sun was a half-circle of yellow and its refection shimmered under  
it on the water. Chi-Chi sighed at the beauty and rested her head on Goku's shoulder. He put his hand around her waist and used his other to gently turn her  
head to him. He leaned in and tilted his head slightly as he kissed her. Chi-Chi ran her fingers through his hair. They finally broke apart gently, and watched  
as the remainder of the sun seemed to sink into the ocean...  
  
  
~*~  
The End! Well folks I hope you enjoyed the fic!   
  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
  
Heh heh. Just kidding. there are many more chapters to come. Fooled ya for a second there, didn't I? Probably not. O.o; Er..well..bye! 


	14. Busted!

Disclaimer: Read the other chapter's disclaimers.  
Well I finally got the chance to do this! Sorry it took so long! Well here it goes!  
  
  
~*~  
  
Bulma groaned with despair as she leaned over to hit the snooze button on her screeching   
alarm. She buried her head in her pillows and fell asleep easlily. Five minutes later the alarm was  
screaming in her ear again and she reached out blindly, banging the off button. She yawned and  
swung her feet drowsily over the side of her bed. She stumbled, half asleep, across the room to   
her bathroom and got in the shower. After undressing she reluctantly turned on the cold water and   
was fully awaken.  
  
After her ice-cold shower she went downstairs wearing a pink skirt and a white shirt that had  
BULMA in broad pink letters across the front. She ate breakfast, grabbed her purse, and headed  
out the door. She jumped in her car and raced off to school. 'Oh man..I'm going to be late!'   
she thought, making a dangerously sharp turn, cutting off a guy in a pinto. She suddenly heard   
the wail of a siren. 'Oh no!' She was about to continue and try to lose him, but shoved the   
idea out of her head. She pulled the car over into the turning lane and the police car stopped  
behind her.  
  
A pudgy man with a sorry excuse for a mustache emerged from the car and walked to the window  
of Bulma's car.  
  
"S'cuse me ma'am..." He said in a heavy Texas accent. His eyes widened as he looked at her.  
"Your a pretty lil' thing, little lady." He chuckled and winked. She looked at him oddly, one  
eyebrow raised.  
  
He cleared his throat and continued, "Why were you speedin' and runnin' that stop sign?"  
  
She smiled, thinking she could maybe get out of a ticket, "Well," She tried to look as innocent as  
possible, "I was just trying to get to school on time. I need my education...don't you agree,   
officer?" She smiled and winked.  
  
He blushed, "Well I -er suppose that's right..but still you broke the law and-"  
  
"Please officer...I'm really sorry.." She tilted her head, her blue hair trailing seductively over   
her shoulder. "I'll never ever do it again...especially for you..."  
  
He smiled and looked at his feet, shuffling them shyly, "Well I suppose if ya promise not to do  
it again...but, don't let it happen again." He got all professional.  
"Of course, I promise. Well I need to go, or I'll be late, bye!" She smiled and drove off   
carefully, leaving him waving dumbly.  
  
Arriving at the school, Bulma parked, slammed her door shut, and ran into the school. She slid  
at a turn and ran into her homeroom. She plopped into her seat just as the bell rang. Vegeta   
looked over his shoulder at her, smirking. She smiled and fluffed her hair as the teacher walked   
in.   
  
"Lets begin....shall we?" She straightened her glasses. "Now open your books to page 45..."  
  
Everyone pulled their Geometry books out of the desks opening and dropped them on the surface of  
them. They hesitantly turned to them to the correct page.  
  
"Now can any of you tell me where America is on this map?" The teacher pointed to the map on page 45.  
  
Bulma raised her hand, one of few that did. "Miss Briefs?"   
  
"Its right under Canada and above Mexico in North America," She said, sure of her answer.  
  
"Correct, very good."  
  
Bulma smiled and Vegeta looked over his shoulder and whispered, "Know-it-all!" He smirked.  
  
{Actually, you would be pretty dumb not to know where America was. It's so friggin big man! o.o}  
  
The teacher scowled at Vegeta, "Is there something you'd like to share with the class?"   
  
He leaned back, putting his hands behind his head leisurely. "No Miss..."  
  
She turned to write something on the board. Vegeta smirked and coughed, "Moron!"  
  
The teacher turned and looked around angrily, "Who said that?" Everyone pointed to Vegeta   
and he looked up, trying to make an innocent face, but failed.  
  
"I've had enough, young man, detention for you!" She pulled out a pink slip, scribbled down his  
name, and shoved it onto his desk. He growled and pocketed it.  
  
  
  
~In Home Ec~  
  
Piccolo looked questioningly at the teacher, Mrs. Doe, and back down to the ingretients he was   
supposed to be turning into muffins. He raised his hand.  
  
"Uh...Mrs. Doe?"  
  
She turned and smiled sweetly, "Yes Piccolo?"  
  
"How do we do this again?"  
  
She sweat dropped. "Just look at the directions in front of you."   
  
"Oh...right.." He looked at the sheet of directions. "That.."  
  
He read it and picked up an egg. He tried to hit it as gently as possible against the side of the  
bowl, but shattered the shell, causing egg to fly everywhere. 'Why did I take this class again???' he   
asked himself, cleaning his face free of egg with his sleeve.  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
"What should I take for my first elective, guys?" Piccolo looked over the table at his two friends.  
Vegeta shrugged and continued eating. Goku wiped his mouth off with a napkin.  
  
"I'm taking Home Ec." He said through a mouthful of food.  
  
"What are you taking Vegeta?" Piccolo asked.  
  
"I don't know."   
  
Piccolo sighed and looked at Goku, "Why this class?"  
  
He shrugged "I dunno, I just put it down to get it over with."  
  
"Well I hope I get with you." Piccolo said, marking Home Ec for his first elective.  
  
~*~End~*~  
  
Piccolo sighed and looked at Shin, the guy next to him. "Could you break this egg for me?"  
  
The short, purple teen with a white Mohawk looked up at him. "I can't.."  
  
Piccolo didn't know the guy, he only knew he was the only other kid that had a different color of   
skin. "Why not?"  
  
Shin looked up at him again. "I'll break it..." He looked wordlessly back to his own muffinsand squeezed an egg, letting the contents of the shell ooze through his fingers into the bowl.  
Piccolo decided to do the same and broke two eggs in that way. He glanced from pouring his   
two cups of flower into the bowl at Shin. 'He looks sort of like a girl...but I sense something  
about him...' He shrugged and mixed the flower in with a cup of milk.   
  
Piccolo looked around the room at his classmates, all normal humans. He didn't know anyone in this  
class and hadn't gotten in Goku's class. He sighed, wishing Karina was in his class. But all  
three of the girls, Bulma, Chi-Chi, and Karina, had taken chorus and cheerleading. He shrugged,   
'At least shes in most of my other classes.'   
  
He finally finished his batter and poured them as evenly as possible into the muffin pan he had.  
He looked at the direction sheet, and turned his own little oven to the right temperature and   
waired for it to heat. He put the muffins in and sighed a relieved sigh. He pulled out a book  
and read it, waiting for his creation to cook. A while later he glanced at the timer and then   
the oven. His eyes went wide. Muffin mix was oozing out of the cracks of the oven.   
  
"Mrs. Doe! What happened to my muffins!?" Piccolo shouted, pointing to the mess.  
  
"Oh my!" She exclaimed, hurrying over. "How much yeast did you put in???"  
  
"Uh....eight tablespoons..." He answered.  
  
She snatched his direction sheet up. "That's a three! And tsp. means TEASPOONS!"  
  
"Oops...sorry cooking is not my thing..."  
  
"Obviously not!" she exclaimed, moping up the mess with a wet towel. "I'm sorry Piccolo but,  
I'll have to give you a failing score for this."   
  
Piccolo didn't say anything, just let his mouth fall open in shock. "B-but.." He stuttered.  
  
"But nothing...I'm very sorry." Piccolo dropped his head disappointedly.  
  
  
~In English~  
  
Goku had to struggle to keep his eyes open. He rested his head on his hands, which were propped  
up by his elbows. His head started to droop off his hands, the need for sleep over coming him.  
He felt a something hit his side and turned to his right. Chi-Chi drew her elbow back, scowling.  
  
"Stay awake!" She hissed through clenched teeth and turned back to the teacher, who was explaining  
the assignment.   
  
"But Chi..." He whined in a whisper, "This class makes me so tired." He stifled a yawn with his hand.  
"Well theres only two minutes left, you'll make it." she whispered back.  
  
He sighed and tried to let his attention fall on what Mr. Yaun was saying. Instead he found  
himself thinking about other things. 'No wonder he's called him Mr. Yaun...he can make you Yawn  
easily...' He glanced at Chi-Chi, who was paying attention, her hands folded on her desk.  
'She's soooo...preeetty...' he grinned stupidly and yawned. Just as he was settling his head  
down on his desk for a nap the bell rang and snapped him awake.  
  
"Great, it's over..." He smiled, gathering his books and back pack.  
  
Once out of class, Chi-Chi at his side, he was getting told off. Her nose was in the air,  
her eyes closed, and her scowl in place.  
  
"You really should pay more attention, you know, education is a very important thing! What  
will you be when you grow up without a clue of what's going on? A lousy hobo that's what!"   
  
"Aw Chi," Goku smiled, "I'll have a very successful wife to help me." He turned her to him.  
  
She smiled, blushing. He had always teased about them getting married, but had never actually  
thought it would happen.   
  
She smirked "Then you can teach our children to be just as mindless as you."  
  
Goku dropped his smile. "Brrr! Who turned off the heat? Someone pay the bill! It's cold in here!"  
He grinned widely.  
  
Chi-Chi laughed, "Your such a goofball!"   
  
He just remained grinning that stupid grin and said, "Well at least I'm not Miss Serious."  
  
They walked down the hall and to their lockers.   
  
~Meanwhile~  
  
Karina pilled her math books into her locker. 'I despise that class!!!' she thought angrily.  
Suddenly a teen boy with gelled back red hair and a confident smirk leaned on the locker next  
to her, his eyes studying her. She slammer her locker shut, looking over at him. 'Well looky   
here...another thing I despise.' She turned her head away from him, walking away and succeeding  
in slapping his face with her pony tail. He blinked for a moment then, smiling again, he ran and   
fell in step with her.   
  
"Hey baby when are we gonna hook up?" He asked in that sly voice of his.  
  
"In your dreams?" She said coldly, nose in the air.  
"Aw c'mon babe! Why don't you drop that green, tall freak and hang with me?"  
  
She turned to him stopping, her eyes flashing angrily. "He's not the freak...YOU are."  
  
Karina turned away again, slapping him in the face with her pony tail.   
  
He growled angrily, "Stop doing that!" He grabbed her arm and forced her to turn to him.  
  
With her left hand she grabbed him by the cuff of his shirt and with her other hand punched him.  
He fell to the floor, holding his cheek in pain.   
  
"Don't touch me!" Karina growled.  
  
A pudgy teacher ran up to them. "Detention! For both of you!" She handed them both pink slips.  
  
  
~  
  
Goku ran through the hall and turned to the left. He groaned as the bell rang. 'I shouldn't of  
stayed so long eating my between class snack at my locker!'he thought. When he got to the door  
of his class he peeked in. The teacher, Mr. Swattersworth, was turning to the board. Goku rushed  
in, took his seat, and pulled out his math books.  
  
"Mr. Son..." Mr. Swattersworth turned to the class, his penetrating blue eyes studying Goku.   
"Your late." Goku tried to smile. Mr. Swattersworth pulled a pink detention slip from his front  
pocket. "I believe the punishment is detention." His eyes flashed at Goku as, without looking,  
wrote his name down on the slip and handed it to him.   
  
Goku groaned and put his hands to his face miserably. "Aw man..." He whined.  
  
Piccolo, who was sitting behind him, smirked, crossing his arms. Mr. Swattersworth looked over  
at him.   
  
"And since you think this is so amusing, Mr. Namek, you can have one too."   
  
Piccolo's jaw practically dropped to his desk. "But that's not-"  
  
"Fair? That's not fair you say?" Mr. Swattersworth scowled heavily, his face twisting with anger  
and turning red. "I'll tell you what's not fair! I give the school board 50 years of my life and   
I'm still stuck here with all you imbeciles not getting any raise AT ALL! What? Does the Princable  
just hate me?"  
  
He dropped to his knees, the whole class watching with wide eyes. "It's not my fault!"   
  
His shoulders went evenly up and down with sobs. "No one understands me!"  
Goku glanced over his shoulder at Piccolo and whispered, "Issues..." Piccolo nodded.  
  
Mr. Swattersworth suddenly raised his angry face and glared around at the class. "It YOUR fault!  
You never tell the board what a good and kind teacher I am! Never ever never!"  
  
"Uh..." Piccolo spoke up hesitantly, "That's because I haven't learned anything from your classes and  
your not kind...just Psycho..." He sweat dropped.  
  
With wider eyes the class watched as Mr. Swattersworth ripped his shirt off, opened the door,  
and ran down the hall yelling "Its their fault! Not Mine! Theirs!!!"  
  
Goku raised his eyebrows and turned to Piccolo, "Cool, no more class the rest of the period."  
  
The class cheered and immediately changed places to sit with their friends and started talking.  
  
Goku twirled his index finger in a circle around the side of his head, "Mr. Swattersworth has   
serious issues."  
  
Piccolo smirked, "Another one for the psycho bin."  
  
Goku smiled, "That's, what? The third teacher?" They both laughed.  
  
~  
  
The bell rang for lunch and all the students hurried to the cafeteria. The group picked a table  
that would easily sit six and put their bags there to save their place until they returned with their   
lunches.   
  
A few minutes later they returned. Piccolo had bought some water, Karina a salad, Chi-Chi a soup,  
Bulma a noodles bowl, and Goku and Vegeta five trays of today's special "Surprise."  
  
Piccolo raised an eyebrow at one of Goku's trays that had a pile of gloop and a milk on it.  
"That looks...nutritious?"  
  
Goku looked up from his second tray, "Aw its not too bad, right Vegeta?" He elbowed Vegeta's arm,  
causing Vegeta to smear his own food in his face.   
  
"Oops." Goku rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, sweat dropping.   
  
"Kakarot!!!" Vegeta growled, standing. He snatched a napkin and wiped the food from his face.  
  
"Sorry?"  
  
Vegeta grabbed the collar of his shirt, pulling him down a little so they could look eye-to-eye.  
"Vegeta!" Bulma cried with crossed arms, sounding and looking very much like a mother who had   
caught her child doing something naughty.  
  
"Let go of Goku!" She ordered, her blue eyes flashing dangerously.  
  
Vegeta mumbled angrily but, obediently let Goku's shirt collar go.  
  
They both sat down and Goku whispered to Piccolo, grinning, "Good thing Bulma's here to keep Vegeta  
in line." Piccolo smirked.  
  
"I heard that!" Vegeta growled through clenched teeth.  
  
"Well," Goku shrugged "You have to admit its true."  
  
Vegeta snarled and went back to eating his food, acting as if nothing had just happened.  
  
Karina and Chi-Chi had been just eating calmly through the whole ordeal. Piccolo finished  
off his water.  
  
"Sooo..." Bulma said, trying to make conversation, "What's up?" She knew it was a sorry attempt  
but was surprised at the response.  
  
"I have detention." Vegeta, Goku, Piccolo, and Karina said.  
  
Chi-Chi and Bulma blinked. "We don't." They laughed.   
  
Goku pouted out his bottom lip. Piccolo scowled and looked away. Vegeta crossed his arms angrily.  
And Karina looked down at her finished salad bowl shamefully.  
  
"It's the first I've ever gotten." She mumbled.  
  
"Aw that's ok, Karina." Bulma smiled.  
  
"Yeah," Chi-Chi smiled and winked, "You'll have Piccolo to keep you company."  
  
Later the bell rang and they separated into small groups to go thier lockers.  
  
Chi-Chi and Bulma were walking down the hall to theirs and discussing what had happened at lunch.  
  
"Those two!" Bulma smiled "Always bickering and fighting!"  
  
Chi-Chi nodded, "I'm sort of surprised they hang out together."  
"Yeah, me too." Bulma agreed.  
  
They stopped at thier lockers and dropped thier bagsto the floor infromt of them.  
  
"Of course Vegeta starts most of them." Chi-Chi said casually, putting in her combination.  
  
"What?" Bulma opened her locker, almost hitting Chi-Chi with the door-thing. "Vegeta!?"  
  
"Yes Vegeta. He has such a bad attitude."  
  
Bulma scowled at her friend, "Goku's the one who shoved food in his face."  
  
Chi-Chi glared back and said matter-of-factly, "He just made Vegeta shove his OWN food in his face."  
  
"You always have to calm him down!" Chi-Chi growled, looking Bulma in the eye.  
  
"Well that's because HE cares about ME and will listen to what I say." Bulma said it as if Goku  
never pays any attention to Chi-Chi.  
  
"Goku listens to me too! And I bet he cares more about me that Vegeta cares about you! I don't  
blame him!" Chi-Chi yelled, a confident smirk on her face.  
  
By now they were both shouting, causing everyone in the hall to look their way.  
  
"How DARE you!" Bulma growled, jumping at Chi-Chi.  
  
Chi-Chi caught a handful of Bulma's blue hair and they both fell to the ground. Chi-Chi scrambled  
on top of Bulma and pulled her hair, succeeding in making Bulma shriek. Bulma reached for Chi-Chi's  
hair, grabbed her nose, and tried to twist it fiercely. Chi-Chi yelped with pain.  
  
"Oooooo chick fight!" A guy said smiling.  
  
Soon everyone, who was circled around the two, were chanting "Fight! Fight!"  
  
Finally, just as Chi-Chi was trying to make Bulma hit her head on a locker, a teacher came and broke   
them up.  
  
"Bulma! Chi-Chi! Fighting in the halls like this! Detention for both of you!" The teacher handed them  
both a pink slip, which he had written their names on.  
  
"Now I suggest you two apologize and get to class." The teacher stated and walked briskly off.  
  
Bulma and Chi-Chi both felt really stupid. "Chi..I'm sorry." Bulma smiled weakly.  
"So am I." Chi-Chi smiled. "If only you could see yourself!"   
  
Bulma's skirt was wrinkled, her stomach now showing. Her lipstick was smeared across her face and  
her hair was all frizzy and messed up. Chi-Chi looked the same.  
  
"You should talk!" Bulma said. They both laughed and rushed to the bathroom.  
  
  
  
~  
  
The final bell finally rang and the students spilled out into the halls and out of the school   
doors. The group met up and walked, side-by-side.   
  
"Well...now both Chi-Chi and I have detention!" Bulma smiled.  
  
"Well at least I wont feel as alone now." Goku grinned.  
  
They all laughed and separated into their couples.  
  
Piccolo flew Karina home and she kissed him on the cheek before disappearing in the door way of her   
house. Vegeta flew Bulma home and she did the same. Goku and Chi-Chi walked hand in hand to Chi-Chi's.  
  
When they arrived Chi-Chi turned to Goku and smiled, "I know your hungry, so come to my place and  
I'll fix you something to eat."  
  
"Wow! Thanks Chi!" Goku grinned. "That's another reason I want you as my wife! Your cooking is awesome!"  
  
"Thank you, Goku." Chi-Chi winked and led the way in.   
  
"No prob!" Goku followed like a little hungry dog.   
  
  
~*~ 


	15. Action in Detention

Disclaimer: I don't own it dang it!!!!  
A/N: I had some free time on my hands sooooooooo here it goes!!!  
  
Ch. 15! Up already! Yay! The whole gang BUSTED and is in detention!  
WARNING: I'M VERY HYPER TODAY AND MY HYPER FRIEND IS WITH ME AS WELL!!!  
BEWARE!!!!!!!!!!! Ok I'll shaddup now.  
~*~  
  
The next day after a long, exhausting day of school, the gang met up in detention hall.  
  
"Aw man..." Goku sighed, "This sucks."  
  
Vegeta sneered, "Ya think?"  
  
"Yeah.."  
  
"I was being sarcastic you idiot."  
  
"Oh...heh heh...I was too."  
  
Vegeta raised an eyebrow, looking at him oddly.  
  
"Really! I was!"  
  
"Sure..."  
  
"Well, at least we'll all be together." Karina spoke up, and her green eyes flashed dangerously.  
"So stop fighting!!!"  
  
The two sweat dropped. "Yeah..."  
  
"Now!" Bulma tried to seem perky. "Lets get this over with."  
  
She lead the way to the detention room. Holding her breath, she knocked on the door. The door   
sqeaked open slowly. They all gasped. Mr. Swattersworth was peering at them from the door way.  
  
"Your still here!?" Piccolo asked, his eyes wide.  
  
"YOU!!! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!!!!" He screamed.  
  
Piccolo raised his eyebrow and thought, 'These three hours are going to be way too long..."  
"Ok, freak, move." Vegeta shoved past the insane teacher, making a pathway for the others to enter.  
  
"Um...what's with this guy?" Chi-Chi asked, looking down at the shaking man on the floor as she entered.  
  
"He has..problems." Goku answered.  
  
"Serious problems." Piccolo corrected.  
  
"Right, SERIOUS problems." Goku grinned.  
  
They took their seats, and here's how it was:   
  
Front row left to right: Goku, Chi-Chi, Karina, and Piccolo.  
  
Second row: The hit-on-Karina guy whose name is Jed, Bulma, Vegeta, and some guy with black circles  
under his eyes and looking stoned.  
  
Yes it's a small classroom. They need to do some more fund-raisers or something, it's a poor school.  
Anyways thats the seating arrangement.  
  
Jed casually looked over at Bulma from the corner of his eye. Vegeta raised an eyebrow at the guy next to him.  
  
"Hey...do you need anything?? I have connections...if you show me some green I can hook you up."  
He was smiling oddly, a crazed look in his eyes.  
  
"Who ARE you?" Vegeta asked, an annoyed scowl on his face.  
  
"Me...you can..heh..heh...call me Drug Lord...I'll hook you up."  
  
"Well I know what your in here for..." Vegeta looked to the front of the classroom.  
  
"Seriously...If you want some weed I-"  
  
Vegeta cut him off, turning to him, a dangerous glint in his eyes. "Look, you talk to me again and  
I'll 'hook you u' with my fist! Get the picture?"  
  
"Ooh so you want crack?"  
  
"No! I'll say it slowly for you: Don't talk to me...if you do I punch face. Get it?"  
  
"Why would you punch your face?"  
Vegeta had, had it. He punched the guy hard in the temple and he flew to the wall. With a loudbang he hit it, slid down into a sitting position and shook his head.  
  
"Oooww...man I need some crack..." He brought a pen container to his nose, which was filled with  
a white sort of powder. He covered one nostril with his hand and stuck the container opening up  
the other. He inhaled deeply and shivered.   
  
"Ohh...baby..." He sighed happily. He twitched, a grin on his face.  
  
Vegeta shook his head in a dismissive way and turned to Bulma. Bulma was turned away and all Vegeta could  
see was her back and the back of her blue head.   
  
"Uh..Bul-"  
  
"Leave me alone!!!" Bulma growled. Vegeta blinked, thinking, 'That was uncalled for...'  
  
"Really Jed! Your such a loser!" She turned herself to the front of the classroom, eyes closed and  
eyebrows furrowed angrily.   
  
"Huh?! JED!?" Vegeta growled, leaning over his desk to see past Bulma.   
  
"Oh..Jed's this stupid flirt, Vegeta." Bulma explained.  
  
"Huh?! Vegeta!? Who's that!?" Jed leaned over his desk to see him.  
  
"I'M her BOYFRIEND!" Vegeta growled, shoving his own thumb into his chest, pointedly.  
  
"She has a boyfriend?" Jed gulped. "Uh buddy, I really didn't know.." He said looking fearfully  
at Vegeta's muscular arms.   
  
"Well you should! We've been together since...uh...A LONG TIME AGO, OK!!!"   
  
"I'm really sorry!" Jed whimpered, sinking into his seat, "Don't hurt me!"  
  
Vegeta raised his eyebrow, thinking 'This is pitiful...'  
  
Bulma scowled over at Jed, "Get a grip, he pities you, I can tell."  
  
Vegeta shifted around in his seat uncomfortably. 'Sometimes I suspect she reads my mind...'  
  
Bulma kicked Jed in the shin. "OW!!" He yelped.  
  
"Hmph!" She turned her head away from him, slapping him in the face with her ponytail.  
  
"WHY DOES THAT ALWAYS HAPPEN TO ME!? GIRLS ALWAYS SLAP ME WITH THEIR PONYTAILS!!!"   
  
Vegeta leaned over his desk to look at him again, smirking that smirk of his.  
  
"Maybe if you didn't try to pick up chicks that are way out of your reach...besides..thats un healthy...  
especially if they are taken..." He cracked his knuckles.  
  
Meawhile...  
  
Piccolo was very bored and looked around. Karina and Chi-Chi were chatting away, giggling.   
He saw Goku, who was looking as bored as he felt. He glanced behind him at Vegeta who was   
walking over to some kid in a leather jacket.   
  
"You see..." He was saying, "I don't like guys who try to hit on my girl..." He leaned closer to  
the kid.   
  
Piccolo smirked. 'If he tried to hit on Karina...it would not be pretty.'  
  
Vegeta brought his hand over his shoulder, like he was about to hit Jed across the face. Jed flinched  
wildly. He brought the back of his hand an inch away from Jed's face and, with a flick of his wrist,  
slapped him lightly. Well, it hurt pretty bad for Jed, since he was so weak compared to Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta smirked and patted him, well, more like thumped him, on the head. "Don't do it again...or else."  
  
Piccolo looked at Karina, then wondered how such a nice girl could get detention. He lightly tapped her   
on the shoulder. "How did you get in here anyway?" he asked her.   
  
"Oh," She turned to look behind her and pointed to Jed,"that jerk was hitting on me, so I um... punched him,   
and a teacher caught us."  
  
Piccolo widened his eyes."Good girl." He patted her lightly on the head and they laughed.  
  
"And the worst thing," she said scowling,"he called you a green freak!"   
  
Piccolo's expression changed. "Now he's gonna get it." He stood wordlessly, scowl in place, and  
walked up to Jed's desk, where Vegeta still was. Vegeta looked up questioningly.   
  
"He hit on my girl too." Piccolo exclaimed, scowl still in place. Vegeta smirked and nodded knowingly.  
  
He stood back and Piccolo put his hands on Jed's desk, leaning forward till his face was an inch from his.  
Jed cringed thinking, 'Oh no I'm gonna get hurt.'  
  
"You hit on MY girl...and called me a freak???" Piccolo growled. For a second no one moved and there  
was an odd silence. Suddenly Piccolo brought his head back and brought it forward again, hitting Jed's  
forehead with his. Jed was knocked out instantly.  
  
"Heh heh..." Goku had been watching, "That was cool dude."  
  
"Thanks," Piccolo smirked, and walked over to Karina, putting his arm around her shoulders.  
  
Bulma smiled, "Our guys are so caring and protective." She said to Karina.  
  
"Hey! I'm caring and protective too!" Goku exclaimed, putting his arm around Chi-Chi.  
  
They all laughed. The guy that was high off of crack laughed really loud, cracking up.  
  
"Man! That's funny!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" he exclaimed.  
  
The insane teacher jumped off the floor, mouth foaming. Making monkey noises, he ran to  
the teacher's desk at the front of the room and jumped on it. He turned to the class and beat his chest.  
"I am Moooooooooooooonkey Man!!!" He said, like a super hero.   
  
"I am the defender of BANANAS AND MONKEYS!" He put his left hand on his hip, and brought his right above his  
and looked around. "WHAT's THIS!??" He exclaimed, looking at the stoned dude.  
  
He ran over to him and snatched the pen container from him. "What is this?!"  
  
"Uh...crack?"   
  
"Ahhh the crack! It speaks to me!" He put it to his ear. "Sniff me? That's what it tells me!"  
  
"Bite me." Vegeta said.   
  
"Huh?" Goku asked.  
  
"What's going on??" Piccolo asked.  
  
"The teacher's psycho." Karina answered.  
  
"That's nothing new."  
"He's 'Monkey Man,'" Bulma said, putting two fingers up and down with each hand.  
  
"That's...nice?" Chi-Chi said, trying to keep order.  
  
"I like bananas.." Goku said suddenly. Everyone blinked at him for a moment.   
  
"Hey so do I son, Good decision." Mr. Swattersworth smiled.  
  
"Are you my father?"   
  
Everyone blinked again. "Uh...he isn't your father Goku...Bardock is, remember?" Piccolo looked at him.  
  
"Yes! It's all coming back to me now! When I was a small boy..."  
  
"I don't care." Vegeta cut him off.  
  
"You never do!" Goku grinned.  
  
Suddenly Mr. Swattersworth started howling like a monkey again and jumped onto his desk. He beat his  
chest like a gorilla again and jumped onto one of the smaller desks. "Monkeys!?" he yelled. "Where  
are the monkeys?!"   
  
He jumped down in front of a wide-eyed Bulma and grabbed the collar of her shirt. "You took them didn't you?!"  
  
"No!" Bulma yelled, a little scared, "Let go of me!"  
  
Unexpectedly, Bulma was hurled over the shoulder of te crazed teacher. She screamed, her legs failing, trying to kick him.  
  
"My queen! We shall live together forever in the happy land of bannans! COME!!!"  
  
He started for the door. Vegeta growled and ran after him, and grabbed the back of his shirt, stopping him.  
  
"Let go of her, nut-case!!!" Vegeta growled, trying to grab her from him.  
  
"My queen! I'll save you from this possessed human!"   
  
"Dude, I'm more of a monkey than you are..."   
  
"LIAR!! I'm the monkey KING!"  
"Well I'm the prince of a race that can turn into monkeys." Vegeta said proudly.  
  
"So?? I'm the KING!!!" He flung the classroom door open, and ran down the hall, Bulma over his shoulder.  
  
"This is gay." Vegeta growled, running after him.  
  
The rest of the gang, including the drug addict, ran after them. "This is cool!" he laughed.  
  
Vegeta was surprised by the teachers speed, because he was already out the door. When Vegeta  
looked out, he saw him trying to climb the tree without dropping Bulma. Vegeta ran under him,  
trying to decide if he should fly up after him. He was about to when Bulma came falling at him.  
  
He caught her and was surprised when, like a possessed monkey, the teacher dropped onto his shoulder  
and started beating on his head with his fists. He was making his insane monkey sounds, while Vegeta,  
with wide eyes, stumbled around. Piccolo grabbed the psycho from his shoulders and karate chopped him,  
knocking him out.   
  
He dragged him carelessly back up the steps, not minding that his head hit every one. He chuckled as he  
dragged him through the halls, getting weird looks from remaining teachers.   
  
He nodded, smirking, and pointed to the guy he was dragging, "He's psycho.." Everyone nodded understandingly.  
  
He arrived at the principal's office and opened the door. The principal, Mr. Chubbs, who was fat, looked up  
from his work and blinked at the unconscious teacher. Piccolo dragged him inside the door.  
  
"Uh...this guys psycho and...has problems. So...I'd think it would be good if you got him to a phsyco bin...  
pronto. Got it? Good."  
  
He let go of the insane, unconcious man's pant leg, which he had been dragging him by. With a single wave he left  
and returned outside to his friends.   
  
Bulma was hugging Vegeta around the neck, still in his arms, thanking him for catching her repeatedly.  
Chi-Chi and Goku were hand-in-hand watching them, laughing.   
  
"Thank you! Thank you so much! You saved me."  
  
Vegeta coughed, "Bulma..it's kinda hard to breath..."  
  
"Oh," She let go, smiling apologetically. "Sorry about that."  
He smirked "It's ok," and dropped her gently to her feet. He leaned closer and they kissed briefly.  
  
Karina walked to Piccolo and smiled, "That was kind of fun." She put her hands on his shoulders and smiled, leaning closer,  
and kissed him. Piccolo's eye ridges raised, just like eyebrows. He put his hands on her waist.  
  
Chi-Chi sighed, looking at the two couples. "If they aren't talking they're kissing."  
  
Goku turned her to him. "That's a bad thing?" He smiled.  
  
Chi-Chi smiled, "Depends.."   
  
They leaned closer to each other until their lips met...  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
The end! Of that chapter anyhow! Didja like it? I know it's psycho but that's cuz I'm feelin' like  
it! Aahahaha! Feel my....uh....AUTHORIZINGNESS!!!!  
Ok I've scared you enough......................for today *Dun dun Dun*  
  
*laughs all Muahahaha like and peace signs, winking.* ^_~v 


	16. Something New

Disclaimer: Dun't own nuttin'  
Hey I got some free time on my hands so here's ch. 16! It's an idea from my RL friend, Sarah.  
I've mentioned her before. Well anyways, here it goes!  
~*~  
  
Vegeta, Piccolo, and Goku watched as Bulma walked up to her door. She waved, they waved  
and they started off down the side walk. The guys had decided after the event filled detention  
to walk there girls to their homes and hang at Piccolo's pad.   
  
Soon they reached their destination, and Piccolo pulled out his key, unlocked the door, and entered,   
leaving the door open for his pals. Vegeta and Goku raised their eyebrows. They had never been  
in Piccolo's place before and found it to be really cool.   
  
"Wow Piccolo, nice pad." Goku said looking around at the comfortable chairs and large stereo.  
  
"Thanks. My old man gives me cash every month, he's never around so he makes it up with that."  
  
Vegeta crossed his arms, "Hmph, well my mother sends me money too. And plenty."  
  
Piccolo raised an eye ridge, "Saving up for something? You haven't changed your house much."  
  
Vegeta smirked, "Actually I have enough for it now."  
  
"Oooh what is it?" Goku asked excitedly.  
  
"Why should I tell you?"  
  
"Aw C'mon Vegeta..."  
  
"Ok...an electric guitar and amp." Vegeta looked a little embarrassed.  
  
"Really dude?" Piccolo said, smirking. "That's cool."  
  
"Coooooooooooool...." Goku said in awe.  
  
"Ya know...my dad used to play electric guitar and left me his old one. He also gave me a drum set."  
  
"Sweet." Vegeta said, smirking.  
  
Inspiration suddenly dawned on Goku's face. "Idea!" The two others looked at him.  
  
"Idea! I gotta idea! Ooooooh it's so cool!" Goku jumped around, clapping his hands.  
  
"What is it?" Vegeta and Piccolo asked at the same time.  
"We could start a BAND!"  
  
The other two were expressionless for a moment until a smile spread across their lips. {smirk or whatever}  
  
"You know, Kakarot..." Vegeta said, "That's the first sensible idea you've ever had."  
  
"Yay!" Goku looked as if all his wishes had come true. "This will be so rad!"  
  
"C'mon you two," Piccolo started for the door, "Lets get Vegeta's stuff and start!"  
Soon the three were headed for The §hack, the popular instrumental and music provider in town.  
The discussion on the way led to their families.  
  
"My dad died when I was young, and my mother....I don't know where she is." Goku said tonelessly,  
watching the ground before him as he walked.   
  
"Well...I don't know about my mother," Piccolo raised an eye ridge, "but my father is always away on work. Like you two, I came from space. I'm not sure why...My dad tried to take over the world once or something. He never says anything about mom. I don't remember ever having one."  
  
Vegeta shoved his hands in his pockets. "My stories similar to Kakorot's but My father was the  
King of our Race, and he died when I was young...My mother sent me to this planet to save me  
from the person who killed my father...and he hasn't found me...yet."  
  
Piccolo looked thoughtful, "Ya know, you two, me, and Chi-Chi are the only high school students  
that live by themselves."   
  
Vegeta shrugged, "That's not bad."   
  
Goku nodded, "Yeah it's pretty cool."  
  
Piccolo nodded too, "Yeah, I think so too."  
  
Vegeta looked at Goku, "Do you know why Chi-Chi lives on her own? I thought her dad was alive."  
  
Goku nodded, "Yeah her dad's alive, but he's somewhere really far away, on some mission or something."  
  
"Word." Piccolo said, and then scowled. "I hate when parents never tell you what they are doing."  
  
"Oh, here we are." Vegeta announced, looking up at the bright sign that read: ºThe §hackº  
  
They entered the store and their eyes widened at the large selection of musical instruments. Allalong and on the wall were base to acoustic guitars, amplifiers, brass, woodwind, and string  
instruments. In the next room were piano's and key boards of all kinds, and books of music sat in  
files along the wall.  
  
A young man, about 23 years old, with long hair and sunglasses, came to help.  
  
"May I help you find what your lookin' for, dudes?" he asked, adjusting his sun glasses.  
  
"Yeah..." Piccolo looked to Vegeta. "We'll need a base player so how about a base guitar."  
  
Vegeta smirked, "Sounds good to me."  
  
The long haired man led them to the wall of guitars and showed them which were bases.   
  
"Which one would ya like?"  
Vegeta glanced around and spotted a bright red one and pointed to it. "That one."  
  
"Good choice..." He took it off of it's holder thing and looked at them. "will this be all?"  
  
"No, I need an amp." Vegeta ordered. After looking at the various kinds of amps Vegeta picked one  
and purchased the things. The man put his things in two separate boxes and as Vegeta walked down  
the sidewalk with a large box under each arm people looked at him oddly.   
  
They soon arrived back at Piccolo's and he led them downstairs.   
  
Goku and Vegeta's eyes widened and their eyebrows raised. Both of their jaws dropped.  
  
The basement had black shaggy carpet, the walls a lime green, and in the corner  
was a black giutar on a stand, hooked up to a large amp., and a set of red drums.   
There were two blue couches faceing them.On a table on the opposite wall was a vending and soda  
machine.  
  
"Colorful and cool isn't it?" Piccolo smirked at the two dumbfounded saiyans.  
"And watch how you work the venders..." he walked up to the soda machine and hit the button for Dr.   
Pepper hard with his fist. A second later a bottle of Dr. Pepper came into the dispenser and he picked   
it up, smiling. "We don't have to use any cash, heh heh. So grab a drink and lets get started."  
Soon, Piccolo was helping Vegeta set up his amp and guitar.   
  
"Dude I had no clue you could play, or knew anything, about guitars!" Vegeta exclaimed as Piccolo  
strummed on his own electric guitar, tuning it.   
"Well now you do." Piccolo looked at him and put his shoulder strap over himself. He threw Vegeta  
a red one, "Here, it will keep you from having to hold up your guitar constantly."  
  
He walked over to Goku, handing him two black drum sticks. "Now don't bang on these drums too hard,  
they aren't made for saiyan banging." Goku nodded wildly, a big goofy grin in place. He sat at the  
drums and tapped them all in turn gently.   
  
After Piccolo taught him some different beats and drum technics he walked back to Vegeta and handed him   
a guitar music book labeled "Getting started with your stringed friend."   
  
"Study it and practice." Piccolo said, crossing his arms and watching his pupil.Vegeta studied the notes   
and Piccolo was surprised at how fast he picked up on it. He helped him learn to move his fingers to different   
notes at a fast pace and soon Vegeta had "Mary Had A Little Lamb" memorized and able to play it through with no  
mistakes.  
  
"Yeah! I'm good! I'm the master!" Vegeta smirked triumphantly. Piccolo rolled his eyes but had to admit he was a   
natural.  
  
He smiled, "Great now we can get started with the band faster than I thought."   
  
His two comrades smiled {smirked} back at him. "Wait..." Goku said, a look of wonder on his face, "What is the band   
gonna be called?"  
  
Both Piccolo and Vegeta's smirks dropped. "No clue..." they both answered, rubbing thier chins.  
  
"The...Guys?" Piccolo suggested.  
  
"Too corny." Vegeta rejected.  
  
"The Aliens?" Goku said.  
  
"Too revealing...." Piccolo discarded.  
  
"The Dudes With Guitars." Goku said.  
  
"No...." Both Piccolo and Vegeta said, turning it down.  
  
"The Saiyans?"  
"No...I'm not one.." Piccolo growled.  
  
"The Bug-Eyed Space Invaders?"   
  
"No, Kakarot!" Vegeta scowled.  
  
Goku's eyes became all big and innocent, "The bunnies?"   
  
Both Vegeta and Piccolo raised an eyebrow at Goku. He scratched the back of his head and laughed hesitantly.  
  
Inspiration dawned on Vegeta's face, "The Extraterrestrials."  
  
"But that's just the same thing as Aliens and I suggested that!" Goku pouted.  
  
"Well we can spell it cool." Vegeta explained.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Vegeta grabbed a peice of paper and a pen and leaned on a desk writing on it.Piccolo and Goku   
looked at him questioningly. Vegeta put the pen down and, smirking held up the paper. It read:  
The Xtra TerrestrialZ  
"Hey..." Piccolo smirked, "Thats actually a pretty cool idea."  
  
"Yeah!" Goku agreed, smiling.  
  
"Well we have a name. Now lets write soem music!" Vegeta smirked.  
  
Piccolo grabbed some blank music sheets and, thinking, started writing out an intro. Vegeta and  
Goku put their heads together and started trying to think up some lyrics.  
  
"Well....," Vegeta said, pondering, "I don't want to write mushy love songs."  
  
"Oh sure you can be mushy to your girl but wont sing mushy?" Goku smiled.  
  
Vegeta blushed, "I don't know what your talking about...hmph."  
  
Goku shook his head, smile in place, and then it faltered. "Well can't we write one song for our  
girls?" He asked.  
Vegeta rubbed his chin and, after a moment or two, sighed, "Fine..."  
  
"Yay!" Goku exclaimed.  
  
Soon Vegeta and Goku had thought up a chorus and the first verse of the song. Piccolo looked at  
the lyrics and added some music that would work well. After about an hour the three new musicians  
had a decent song put together.  
  
"Well, lets practice." Piccolo said.   
  
After a few times of reading, re-reading, and re-re-reading, they had the words down. Piccolo  
scratched Vegeta's notes down and put them on a stand in front of him.  
  
"I'll be playing the melody and you're here to sing and help back me up." Piccolo said, walking over   
to his own music. Goku was seated at the drums, drum sticks in hands, ready to roll. Piccolo grabbed  
his guitar pick and looked at the two.  
  
"Ready? Goku count down."  
  
"Ooooo! I always wanted to do this!" Goku said happily.  
  
Goku hit the sticks together, "One!" *hit* "Two!" *hit hit hit* "One Two Three!"  
*He beat on the drums and soon had a nice beat going. Vegeta started playing on his bass and soon  
Piccolo joined in with a fast tune that was rockin'.*  
  
*Goku leaned closer to the microphone in front of him, not stopping the beat and sang softly:*  
  
Your eyes...shine like the stars in my heart,  
  
Your face...is a fine and beautiful piece of art,  
  
In the night I want to hold you,  
  
And keep you safe and warm,  
  
And make sure no one takes you away from me,  
  
Girl....I want to keep you mine.  
  
*Piccolo and Vegeta joined in, Piccolo singing smooth and deep, and Vegeta and Goku a bit higher,like silk the words poured from their mouths:*  
Girl...you are mine,  
  
Your so delectable and no ones going to take you away.  
  
I will keep you safe and protect you,  
  
I will never let you go, you will stay.  
  
I don't mean to be forceful...but my heart has to have you,  
  
Your like a drug, I'm addicted to,  
  
your like a soft silk, I want to hold on to,  
  
your like the food, I need to go on,  
  
And...I...will...always...HOLD ON!  
  
*Piccolo started playing faster and louder, the music booming from his amp, and the three yell-sang:*  
  
Your like a drug I'm addicted to!  
  
Your like soft silk, I want to hold on to!  
  
Your like the food, I need to go on!  
  
And I Will never....LET YOU GO!  
  
*Goku banged on the drums and hit the cymbal hard.*  
  
*Vegeta leaned close to the mic in front of him and sang:*  
  
Your skin...is softer than velvet,  
  
Your hair...makes me want to stroke it,  
  
When your feeling down and like there's no one in the world,  
  
I will come from the shadows and take you in my arms,  
  
You can cry on my shoulder and let your feelings go,  
  
because Girl....I will never let you go.  
*The three sang the chorus as smooth as before:*  
  
Girl...you are mine,  
  
Your so delectable and no ones going to take you away.  
  
I will keep you safe and protect you,  
  
I will never let you go, you will stay.  
  
I don't mean to be forceful...but my heart has to have you,  
  
Your like a drug, I'm addicted to,  
  
your like a soft silk, I want to hold on to,  
  
your like the food, I need to go on,  
  
And...I...will...always...HOLD ON!  
  
*They started scream singing again:*  
  
Your like a drug I'm addicted to!  
  
Your like soft silk, I want to hold on to!  
  
Your like the food, I need to go on!  
  
And I Will never....LET YOU GO!  
  
*Piccolo leaned closer to the mic and in his deep voice sang:*  
  
Your hand...is begging for me to hold it,  
  
Your lips...are so smooth and begging for mine,  
  
When your cold I will warm you with my arms,  
  
When you cry I will wipe away your tears,  
  
I want to look into your eyes and let you know,  
  
Girl....your mine.  
  
*They all sang the chorus again:*  
Your so delectable and no ones going to take you away.  
  
I will keep you safe and protect you,  
  
I will never let you go, you will stay.  
  
I don't mean to be forceful...but my heart has to have you,  
  
Your like a drug, I'm addicted to,  
  
your like a soft silk, I want to hold on to,  
  
your like the food, I need to go on,  
  
And...I...will...always...HOLD ON!  
Your like a drug, I'm addicted to!  
  
Your like soft silk, I want to hold on to!  
  
Your like the food, I need to go on!  
  
And I Will never....LET YOU GO!  
  
*Goku made a round of banging on the drums, while Vegeta and Piccolo played like crazy, until   
Vegeta was left playing three last notes, once....twice..and a final time, and the music from  
his amp. died away, leaving the quite welcoming of applause, but of course...no one was there so  
sadly, it never came.*  
It was replaced with the three young singers whoops of triumph.   
  
"That...was awesome...." Piccolo smirked. The other two nodded.  
  
"We HAVE to get our girls to listen!" Vegeta commanded and started heading for the door, he was  
willing to fly to Bulma's and, no matter what was going on in her life, drag her over to listen.  
  
Vegeta stopped at Piccolo's tired words: "Tomorrow."  
  
Vegeta sighed, "Fine," Then he agreed, "I don't think I can sing again now anyways."  
  
Goku floated over to the coke machine and gulped down a coke. "WHEW! That scream singing makes   
my voice HURT!"   
  
"Heh heh.." Vegeta smirked and shoved Goku out of the way, "We'll get used to it." He grabbed a  
sprite and gulped it down.   
  
"Hey throw me a coke Vegeta." Piccolo said. Vegeta threw one hard at him and he caught it in one  
hand and took a big gulp.  
  
Piccolo collapsed on the couch. "Man...singing is almost more tiering then singing."  
  
Goku's eyes widened, "I know! Speaking of training I need to work out! Look I'm getting a pop belly!"  
  
Goku lifted his shirt to reveal washboard abs. They were extending over the top of his shorts   
only just a little. "See!"  
  
Piccolo and Vegeta sweat dropped. Vegeta yawned, "And I wanted to sing the song to our girls tonight..."  
  
"Well," Piccolo smiled, holding up his bottle of soda for a toast, "Tomorrow is another day."  
  
The three toasted and finished off thier drinks, thoughts of Bulma, Chi-Chi, and Karina's reactions  
running through their minds...  
~*~  
  
Next chapter Vegeta, Piccolo, and Goku expose thier new found talent and song to thier girl friends!  
And at school before that, what's this? New students? And they are familiar? Uh oh, this could  
spell trouble or good...maybe even both! Who knows? 


	17. Two Suprises In One Day

Disclaimer: Wooooooooo! Woooooooooooo! Dbz! Whoooooooo owns it? Not meeeeeeeeee! I don't own the movie Water Boy either.  
Or Titanic! I just use a bit of those movies in the end.  
  
Hey all you white people! {That was for Sarah} Sup? Did you like last chap? I hope so cuz there's going  
to be more music to come baby! Wooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Yeah baby! o.o I'm on something!! O.o;   
  
In this ch. some commotion goes on with "pet names," new students, and some sparks are gonna fly!  
What kind of sparks? Shall they be fight sparks or love sparks? Thou must read for thou to find out  
this friggin Q. ^_^ Enjoy!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Piccolo looked out the window, noticing the sun rays streaming into the window onto the school  
floor near the coke machines seemed to glisten slightly. He smiled at the day, although usually he would  
prefer a cloudy, cool day, but today made an exception. He pushed his dollar into the dollar thingy on the  
vending machine and pressed the button for water. A few seconds later a clear, cool bottled water fell  
into the dispenser. Getting it out, he walked back into the crowded lunch area.  
  
He squinted his eyes, looking for something familiar. He spotted the table with two vibrantly hair-colored  
girls and headed towards it. He sat next to his bright green haired girl, Karina, nodding to Vegeta and Goku   
in greeting. He smiled at the girls and, twisting the bottle cap off his water, started gulping it down.  
  
"Hey Sweety-piccy." Karina said, her eyes closed as she smiled in a cute way, {^_^}  
  
Piccolo covered his mouth to prevent the spray of water that was about to spout from it. By doing so he saved  
Chi-Chi from an unexpected shower. Wiping his mouth, he looked at Karina's beaming face, "What did you call me?"  
  
Putting her chin in the palms of her hands, and resting her elbows on the table, she replied "Sweety-Piccy."  
  
Vegeta and Goku tried to suppress their snickers as Piccolo repeated, dumbfounded, "Sweety...Piccy?"  
  
"Well," Karina smiled wider, "I think we're far enough along in our relationships to have pet names for each other."  
"But...Sweety-Piccy?" Piccolo said, almost sounding pathetic.  
  
"Yeah, its cute." Karina beamed and added, "Besides, the others have them. Pet names, I mean."  
  
Bulma smiled slyly at Vegeta, who was sitting next to her and unsuccsessfully attemting to supress snickers with his hand.  
  
"That's right, isn't it Shnookims?" She smiled sweetly, resting her head on Vegeta's shoulder and winking at him.  
  
This caused a series of events to occur at the table. Vegeta blushing intensely, Goku and Piccolo laughing their heads off,   
and Karina and Chi-Chi giggling.   
  
Goku said through his laughter "Heh, Heh, Shnookims, oh my gosh thats funny!"  
  
Chi-Chi stopped giggling and the same sly smile that had been on Bulma's face crossed hers. She furrowed her eyebrows, smirking,  
and said, "Oh, shut it, Snuggle Bunny."   
  
Goku leaned forward in surprise, blushing bright red, and sweat dropping. Giggles and laughter sounded from the others.  
  
"Chi..." Goku said, leaning near her, still red with embarrassment, "Not in front of the guys."  
  
"Sorry Snuggles." She smiled, kissing him on the cheek. More laughter came from Piccolo and Vegeta, but the girls were now controlling  
thier giggles.  
  
After lunch They went their separate ways and Vegeta caught up with Goku near his locker. He smirked and said "Hey Snuggle Bunny--"  
  
"IT'S GOKU!" Goku said defensivly, blushing slightly.   
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes, smirking, "Fine..." Goku began to walk but stopped when Vegeta addressed him, "Kakarot." He sweat dropped, turning to   
Vegeta.   
  
"Anyways," Vegeta continued, as if he had addressed Goku the proper way, "When are we going to show the girls our song?"  
  
This brought an anxious smile to Goku's lips as he answered, "Right after school."   
  
Vegeta smirked and nodded. Vegeta walked with Goku to their next class. Once they neared it Vegeta glanced away from Goku and stopped  
suddenly, a mix of shock and anger on his face. Goku blinked and backed up until he reached his dumbfounded friend. "What's up, dude?"  
  
Vegeta sneered and continued walking, "I thought I saw that idiot, Yamcha's, face, but I must have been mistaken, he goes to West Side High."  
  
Goku caught up to him, "Yeah he does. You must have seen someone whi resembled him."   
  
Vegeta merely nodded as they went in their next classroom.   
  
  
  
~*~   
  
Piccolo leaned back in his chair, waiting for the bell to ring to start class. He glanced around the room,   
looking at all the students. The bell sounded and the teacher stood up.   
  
"Good afternoon class." She smiled, wrinkles around her eyes creasing in a friendly way. Piccolo smiled a bit. This was his favorite teacher in the   
whole school, Mrs. Reminisce. In Piccolo's opinion, she was the nicest lady at the school.   
  
"Well if you'd all please take out your English Book we will..." She looked over at the door when it was knocked on, not completing her sentence.   
She walked over to it and opened it to reveal a reasonably tall blonde with light blue eyes. She was wearing a thin layer of pink lipstick, her  
only make up, blue jeans, and a button up short-sleeved, cover shirt which was open over the black sleeveless undershirt. Piccolo blinked.   
  
"18?" He thought aloud, and, just realizing that he addressed her aloud, she looked over to him.  
  
"Yes." She said simply, and studied him. "Piccolo, right?"   
  
Piccolo merely nodded in reply. The teacher blinked, "You two know eachother?"   
  
"We've met." 18 said, handing Mrs. Reminisce a sheet of white paper.   
  
The teacher studied it, sliding the brim of her glasses near the end of her nose. She smiled warmly and turned to the class.  
  
Waving a hand in 18's direction she announced, "This is 18. She is transferring to our school on behalf of academics and sports. She believes that  
we offer better teaching and more sport opportunities." The class all said "hello" at once.  
18 smiled slightly, "My boyfriend and some others have transferred to for the same reason."   
  
"That's nice," Mrs. Reminisce said in her warm voice, "Now if you would please take a seat, we will begin."  
  
18 looked around the room, and, seeing no familiar faces besides Piccolo, sat beside him, taking her bag off her shoulder and onto the floor.  
  
Piccolo didn't mind, he was just interested in what she meant by 'her boyfriend and some others have transferred.' He decided to ask her while  
they pulled out thier English books. "Hey, I got a question." He started. She looked at him, waiting for him to continue.  
  
"Who else transferred?" He asked.  
  
18 looked thoughtful for only a second before confidentially stating, "Krillin, Yamcha, and Marron."  
  
Piccolo tried to make his sigh inaudible to 18's ears, but she heard it and smiled. "I know you don't like them much, Marron and Yamcha, and to tell  
the truth, neither do I."   
  
Piccolo blinked, "But I thought you all were friends."  
  
18 leaned back in her chair, "We were, but now they are just absorbed in flirting with other girls and guys, even though they are going out with each other."  
  
Piccolo smiled, "I have a feeling that Yamcha's going to try to pick up Bulma again, and it wont be pretty for him, heh heh."  
  
18 blinked momentarily, "Why's that?"  
  
Piccolo's smile turned into a smirk, "Well Bulma's going out with Vegeta, and Vegeta wont let anyone touch his girl." He blinked and added, "And neither will  
Bulma let a girl near her man."   
  
They both laughed and then 18 asked him if he could get an English book off the shelf for her since she didn't have one. He did so and gave it to her.  
Piccolo smiled as, English books open and Mrs. Reminisce started the lesson, he thought about what would happen if Yamcha was idiotic enough to try for Karina.  
  
  
~*~  
  
Karina whistled as she walked down the hall, books for her next class under arm. 'Hmmm' she thought, 'who is in next period class with me?' She put her free finger to her chin thoughtfully, 'Goku, Vegeta, Chi-Chi, and Bulma.' She smiled 'almost everybody.'  
  
She stopped suddenly, catching the sight of vibratnt blue hair. 'Must be Bulma,' She smiled, 'she's the only girl in school with that color of hair.'  
  
Karina called to her, but she continued walking. 'She must not have heard me.' Karina decided, and took off after her,   
calling again. Still no response. Finally, catching up with the blue haired girl, she tapped her on the shoulder, "Gee Bulma, you must be going deaf or som-"   
  
She stopped when the female turned around to show Marron's face. "Who are you?" She asked, not bothering to hide the edge in her voice.  
  
"Sorry," Karina apologized, blushing, "I thought you were my friend, Bulma."  
  
Marron felt a twinge of anger, "I am not Bulma! As you can see, my hair is much longer and fuller that hers. Beside, I find it an insult to compare me to her."  
  
Karina felt her eyebrows furrow and heard herself say angrily, "I remember you, Marron, the one who's always parading around in skimpy clothes.  
  
Marron looked down at her outfit, as so did Karina, to see she was wearing a very tight pink shirt that showed her shoulders and stomach.   
Her jean skirt was hiked up so high you could see up it if she bent over. And, to complete the outfit, pink leather boots that went up to her knees.   
  
Marron snorted, "This is style, not skimpy." She looked at Karina's blue jeans and cute black sweater that accentuated her hair perfectly,   
"And obviously you don't have a boyfriend."  
  
Karina felt her face redden with anger, "I so do have a boyfriend and, he's much better than yours, Yamcha!"  
  
Marron waved the insult off carelessly, "I soon will be breaking up with Yamcha," she turned around, light purplish-blue eyes flashing, "I have my sights   
set higher in this new school."  
  
Karina merely scowled as Marron turned to walk away. Unexpectedly, Karina was hit in the face with blue hair when Marron fluffed it over her shoulder.   
"Hey! That's my thing!" Karina growled and turned, stalking to her next class.  
  
~*Meanwhile*~  
  
Krillin and Yamcha looked at their schedules. They had the next class together. Krillin sweat dropped as they walked, glancing over at Yamcha who was whistling at every pretty girl they passed. Krilling blinked as he looked at Yamcha, who was drooling, starring forward, a goofy grin on his face. He followed his gaze.  
Standing where Yamcha was starring was Bulma. She fluffed her hair, smiling at Chi-Chi, who she was talking to. Bulma was wearing some blue jean flairs,   
a white shirt with blue writing across the front, reading: Wasup? The outfit was completed with some white, heeled sandals.   
  
Chi-Chi was wearing a knee-long black skirt and a purple and blue horizontal stripped shirt and blue flairs. But, Yamcha was too busy looking at Bulma to care  
what the heck Chi-Chi was wearing. He smirked and smoothed back his newly cut hair, which was like a funky bowl cut, and sucked in his gut.  
  
He strode up to Bulma, a sweat-dropping Krillin following. Chi-Chi and Bulma blinked at Yamcha's cheesy smile.   
  
"Y-Yamcha?" Bulma stuttered, "Why are you here at Blue Moon High? You go to West Side!"  
  
Yamcha pulled his West Side High Football Jacket off, tossing it into the trash can near-by. "Well now I go here, and that's the important thing." He winked.  
  
Bulma smirked, "Don't even try to pick me up, or do you not remember how badly Vegeta kicked your butt last time you tried?"  
  
Yamcha didn't look scared and merely stated, "Well I've been working out, and I have nothing to worry about."  
  
Chi-Chi and Bulma looked at each other and, after a moment, Chi-Chi smiled and looked back at Yamcha. "Can you take on two other people as strong as Vegeta as well?"  
  
Yamcha blinked and cursed under his breath. He hadn't thought of that. Krillin stepped back, wide eyed, as Yamcha turned to him, big cheesy smile   
in place. "You'll help me out, wont ya Buddy?"   
  
Krillin sweat dropped, yet again, and said, his eyes narrowed, "Your on your own, 'Bud'"  
  
Yamcha shot him a cold look turning back to Chi-Chi and Bulma. "I swear Bulma, you'll be mine."  
  
"Oooo, scary." Chi-Chi said sarcastically at his retreating back.  
  
Bulma nudged her, but wasn't smiling, "C'mon Chi...lets go, we'll be late to class..."  
  
~*~ After School ~*~  
  
Karina, Bulma, Chi-Chi, and their guys met near the big oak tree in front of the school. In the cool shade, the three guys smiled at the girls.   
"We have a surprise for you three." Goku announced. Chi-Chi and the others smiled, "What is it?"  
  
Piccolo stated, "You'll have to wait till we get to my house to find out."  
  
Suddenly, Yamcha, arm around Marron's shoulders, Krillin, and 18 walked up. 18 and Krillin smiled, and the other two looked like they were forcing   
a smile on their narrowed lips. Piccolo greeted them oddly, looking from Krillin and 18 to Marron and Yamcha. 18 rolled her eyes over to Yamcha and   
Marron and mouthed, 'They keep following us.' Piccolo nodded, and the others in the group had caught it. Vegeta smirked, 'this will be a good opportunity to show off the talents that idiot doesn't have.' Piccolo seemed to be thinking the same thing.   
  
"Well we were about to show these three," Piccolo motioned to Chi-Chi, Karina, and Bulma, "a surprise at my pad. Come and join us."  
With that said, and not waiting for an answer, he turned and walked down the side-walk, taking Karina by the hand and leading her. The others followed,   
except Yamcha and Marron for a moment, who hesitated before following the others.   
  
~*~  
  
Yamcha looked around Piccolo's well-furnished basement, trying not to show his jealousy. Marron looked around, not really caring much, she had more interesting   
things on mind. Her eyes flashed to Goku, a smile on her bright red lips. 18 and Krillin were looking around with impressed smiles on their faces. Piccolo had  
already set out the instruments, mics, and music, just to be ready, that morning. The guitars glimmered in the light of the flashing lights that Piccolo had set up.   
  
"Well," Piccolo motioned to the couches around the instruments, "Take a seat." The two couches easily sat four and on the first couch the order was, right to left:  
Yamcha, Marron, 18, Krillin  
2nd couch:  
Bulma, Karina, Chi-Chi  
  
18 glanced over at Marron and looked quickly away, scowling, as Marron tried to make it casual as she pulled her skirt up a few more inches. Now it barely covered   
anything. 'Dang!' 18 thought grimly, 'you could see up to Miami if she bent over.' She cringed as she thought about Marron trying to pull some way to do just that.  
Maybe she'd spill a coke and bend over to wipe it up, drop something and bend over to pick it up, or anything. There was so many possibilities.   
  
Piccolo took the mic off it's stand and announced, now that all the band memebers were ready, "We wrote this song for our girls." He smiled at Karina, who beamed back.  
"It's called 'An addiction,'" He smiled and added, "By the Xtra TerrestrialZ, namely, us!" He waved his hand, which had the pick ready, to himself, Vegeta and Goku.  
The three girls smiled at the name of both the band and song.  
  
Goku beat the sticks together three times, counting one, two, three, and hit them together three times quickly and started the beat. Piccolo and Vegeta Joined in and   
the song began.  
  
  
~*~ Afterwards ~*~ {If you really want to see the song again, look at the last chapter.}  
  
The last notes faded and applause took place. Piccolo, Goku, and Vegeta bowed, smirking and smiling proudly. Karina had tears running down her cheeks as she smiled   
and clapped, Bulma was beaming, yet smirking playfully at Vegeta, and Chi-Chi was looking at Goku with a smiling pride. As soon as Goku was out from behind the drums,  
Chi-Chi pounced and hugged him fiercely around the neck. He laughed and kissed her cheek. Piccolo set his guitar down and went over to Karina, sitting in Chi-Chi's  
place. He wiped away her tears with the back of his hand and they kissed. Vegeta crossed his arms, eyes on Bulma, to see what exactly how was going to reward him.   
Bulma smirked back and circled him, eyeing him intently.   
  
"Well," he teased, "Do you think I pass the test?" Bulma came to the front of him and leaned against him, arms around his neck, her nose brushing his cheek. "Maybe."  
He kissed her neck and hugged her.   
  
Yamcha was watching this with distaste. Marron looked at him and snapped, "I'm your girlfriend, not her, don't give jealousy if you   
already have someone better." Yamcha's eyebrows raised as she pressed her lips firmly against his and, after pulling away, she hissed in his ear, "You might just lose   
the better person."  
  
18 and Krillin congratulated them on the song. They smiled and said they had to be going, and goodbyes were said. Piccolo walked them to the door and watched them   
disappear into the darkness as they walked down the sidewalk, hand in hand. He returned to the basement.  
  
"I'll be right back," Vegeta said, brushing past him, "I only get to talk to my mother once a week, and tonight is the night I call her. I hope you don't mind if I use   
your phone."   
  
Piccolo waved his hand, "No Prob bro. At least you get to talk to your mom more than I talk to my dad. We only talk once a month."  
  
Yamcha smiled at the opportunity and, leaning close to Marron, kissed her and then said, "Well I guess I just lost the "better" person, because we're finished."   
Marron didn't look hurt or disappointed. In fact, she smiled and looked at Goku, who was chatting with Chi-Chi. She walked over to the soda machine and put somemoney in and ordered a diet coke. Piccolo smirked as he watched her, 'She didn't have to put money in, but I'm not complaining.' He'd collect the cash later.  
  
Marron opened it and strolled over to Goku's right and 'accidentally' spilt the soda in front of her. Back to Goku she said loudly, "Oh Crap. I'm sorry Piccolo.   
don't worry," She pulled a handkerchief from her purse, "I'll clean it up." She bent over, smirking and wiping up the spilt liquid with her handkerchief.   
She finished and glanced at Goku, and her eyes wide, realized he hadn't even glanced at her, much less seen up her skirt.   
  
Meanwhile, Yamcha kept his distance while following Bulma to the coke machine. He glanced at Piccolo and Karina, Marron, Chi-Chi, and Goku. He smiled,   
'None of 'em even paying attention.' Marron was furious looking, Goku and Chi-Chi were chatting away, Piccolo and Karina were uh-hem 'busy' over near the others{^_~}  
Bulma figured out easily enough there was no need for money and got a Sprite. She walked along the wall, waiting for Vegeta to get back, when suddenly a muscular arm   
was blocking her path. She looked to her left to see Yamcha's grinning face.   
  
"Get off me, you louse, you have a girlfriend and I have a boyfriend. Lets leave it at that." She turned around to walk away, but found another arm blocking her path.  
She put her back to the wall and starred Yamcha angrily in the eye.  
  
"Actually," he smirked, "As of now I'm free for the taking. And you know I'm better than your current boyfriend."  
  
"In your dreams!" She snapped. "Get your hands off me!"  
  
"They aren't on you." His smirk turned into a evil smile, "But that can be arranged."  
  
Bulma was about to protest, but then Yamcha's hand covered her mouth, silencing her. She furrowed her eyebrows angrily. He smiled, wrapping his free arm around   
her waist. He pulled her close, hugging her oddly. She felt like kicking him good and hard in the nuts, but couldn't move her legs. She'd wait for another opportunity.  
She decided not to struggle, just to keep quit and wait for someone to beat the crap out of Yamcha. 'Please Vegeta, come back!' Yamcha glanced cautiously at the door   
before removing his hand from covering Bulma's mouth and kissed her. It took all of Bulma's will power not to bite him.  
  
Yamcha glanced at the door again and quickly pulled away, for he heard Vegeta's footsteps. "Not a word, or else." He hissed at Bulma, his arm disappearing from around   
her waist and he walked a few feet away. Vegeta entered the room to see Yamcha's back to Bulma, arms crossed, and Bulma looking angry, arms at her sides and hands   
clenched into tight fists. Something was up. He walked over to her and put his hands on her arms.  
  
"Your tense." He stated. It was more of a question 'why?' then a statement.  
"Yeah..." She tried to loosen up, not to glance angrily over at Yamcha, who was keeping an eye on her. "I'm fine, don't worry."  
  
Vegeta furrowed his eyebrows more, looking at her with a question in his eyes: Tell me. Bulma was hesitant and then her eyes sparkled sadly and glanced pointedly at Yamcha.  
She made her hands fists with a grabbing motion and then acted like she was kissing an invisible person. Vegeta growled and cursed under his breath. He seemed to suddenly   
disappear. Yamcha blinked, he had just been watching the two, when suddenly Vegeta disappeared. He checked out Bulma and found she had the same confused look and was looking   
around.   
  
Piccolo felt something brush his shoulder and pulled away from Karina. "Whats up?" She asked him.   
  
"Nothing." He smiled, "Be right back." He went over to his guitar and picked it off his stand. He had sensed Vegeta and had a good idea he was sneaking in for the kill, or Yamcha   
anyways. He started playing the Jaws song. He smirked. This seemed to scare Yamcha a bit. He started playing faster. He caught a sight of Vegeta, who was smirking at him.   
'Heh, he's playing along.' Piccolo thought, starting to play faster and faster. Finally his fingers were flying while he played the Jaws song and with a final strum a fist seemed to   
fly out of no where and crash into Yamcha's face. This caught everyone's attention.  
  
Vegeta was now standing over Yamcha, a smirk on his faced and his arms crossed. He lifted his fist, about to punch Yamcha in the gut, when Bulma touched his arm. He  
looked at her questioningly.  
  
She cleared her throat, "May I?" Vegeta smirked, stepping back, hands extended toward Yamcha, "By all means."  
  
An evil smile crossed her face and she kicked Yamcha hard. She was rewarded by a painful groan. Yamcha was clutching his groin in pain. This caused everyone to do polite clapping,   
such as they would at a golf game. Piccolo picked Yamcha up by the back of his shirt, carried him upstairs, opened the front door, and dropped him on the front step.  
  
"My butt!" Yamcha cried as Piccolo shut the door. Piccolo couldn't help but burst out in laughter at that last comment.  
  
~*~ Back Down Stairs ~*~  
  
Marron sat next to Goku on the couch, who was laughing stupidly, "That was funny, heh heh." She yawned, and doing so, flung her arm out, over the back of the couch an around Goku's  
shoulders. She quickly withdrew her hand again, blushing furiously and giggling, "Oh, hehe, sorry about that." Goku blinked. "Ok."  
Karina was playing around with Piccolo's guitar, but didn't know what the crap she was doing. She started singing beautifully, but her singing was obstructed by the screwed up notes  
she played un-skillfully on the guitar. Goku was holding his hands to his ears. "Aeeeeeeeeeeeee!"  
  
Karina stopped. "Ok I'll stop." She smiled, putting the guitar back down.   
  
Marron yawned again, "I'm so...tired." After a while she leaned over and rested her head on Goku's chest, yawning yet again. Goku blinked down at her. "Uh, your laying on me."  
He said it so bluntly Marron sat up angrily. "No! Really?" Goku nodded, "Yep." Marron sweat dropped. He obviously didn't catch the sarcasim.  
Without warning she flung her arms around his neck, and he looked surprised, mouth open, and sweat dropping, trying to lean further away from her face which kept getting closer.  
In Goku's head he heard the Jaws song sounding. Marron puckered up.   
  
Suddenly Chi-Chi yanked Marron off, flipping her over her back, and looking down at her. "Hey!" Karina said from the other side of the room, "That's my thing!"   
  
The two laughed and stopped as a high angry growl came from Marron. This caused everyone to look down and realized her legs were open. Just then Piccolo walked in,   
just at the perfect angle to see up her skirt. Goku and Vegeta were also looking, wide eyed. Marron sprang up. The guys all laughed stupidly, but stopped as they   
were each hit over the head by their girl friends hands. "Ow." They all said in unison. "Hey is there an echo in here?" Goku smiled.   
  
Marron started trying to rapidly slap Chi-Chi, squealing oddly. Chi-Chi blinked and, thrusting the palm of her hand out, bending four fingers, dragon punched Marron.   
{try to imagine that} Marron fell backward, knocked out, nose bleeding. The three men looked on wide eyed, mouths open. "Wow, that was a little harsh Chi," Goku said,  
"You broke her nose."   
  
"Well," Chi-Chi said matter-of-factly, crossing her arms, "I was protecting you."  
  
"From what?"  
  
Chi-Chi lowered her voice, "Da Devil."  
  
"Da Devil?" Goku said innocently. "You think everything's da devil!"  
  
"Goku, that girls the Devil!"  
  
Goku was silent for a while and then said, "Your right."  
  
Everyone laughed. 'Cept Marron, who was unconscious on the floor. Piccolo picked her up and dumped her on the front step, and she woke up and yelped, "Ow! My butt!"  
He laughed as he shut the door. Upon returning to the basement he found Vegeta and Bulma sitting on the couch, her head on his chest, his arm around her. Chi-Chi  
was telling Goku off, saying something about fighting too much was the devil. Then he hugged her oddly and abruptly, and she smiled and kissed his cheek. Karina  
was waiting, hands folded on her stomach, near Piccolo's guitar. He walked over.  
  
Picking up his guitar and handing it to him she said, "Play these notes." She handed him a music book labeled 'My Heart Will Go On.'  
  
He put it on his music stand and started playing. Soon Karina joined in.   
  
~*~ Soon ~*~  
  
The others, listening, paused as near the end Karina sang, her voice soft, yet sweet, "My Heart Will Go on and on...."  
  
Piccolo and Karina looked to see Chi-Chi smiling drowsily, Goku sleeping, his head back, and drool dripping down from his mouth. Bulma and Vegeta were making out  
on the other couch. Piccolo sighed and clapped his hands, "Break it up! Wake up Goku, We need to go home and get some sleep."  
  
Bulma and Vegeta pulled away from each other and got up, nodding. Goku snapped awake, "Huh? Who? What? Why? When? Where?"  
  
Chi-Chi nuzzled him and got up herself, taking his hand. At the door Piccolo waved goodbye to his friends and took Karina's hands in his. He kissed her cheek and   
smiled at her. She smiled back, hugged him, and walked off, waving. He waved back before going inside.   
  
Once in bed Piccolo sat awake, laying back with his hands behind his head, a smile in place on his face and visions of Karina's beautiful face looming in his mind....  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
Well there ya go! Not one of my best, but a good one still. Ahahahaa! I'm going to start the next chap asap! Whats gonna happen? Here's a hint: Slumber Party.  
Ah heck, I'll just tell ya. Chi-Chi's gonna invite 18, Bulma, and Karina to her house for a sleep over! They do some things like prank phone calls, tv watchin',   
and {Dun Dun Dun} Truth or Dare! Ehahaha! This ones going to be good, I can just feel it. Well if you want me to tell you when it's out e-mail me at z_chicka_6@hotmail.com!  
C-ya! Peace! ^_~v 


	18. Slumber Party

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my own ideas and my home-made character, Karina. So...yeah  
  
Hey you all! Well here's the slumber party chapter! Ehahahaha! Ready or Not, here it is!  
You may want to take some deep breaths....why? I dunno, just do it. O.o  
  
Here we go!  
~*~  
  
  
Chi-Chi closed her locker, her mind buzzing. 'I've never taken advantage of living home alone.'  
Furrowing her eyebrows, she turned and walked in the direction of her next and last class of the day. She tilted her head  
to one side thoughtfully, 'Today's Friday, I should just do something with the girls.' A smile spread across her lips, and she  
thought aloud, "A slumber party." Smiling wider she thought of all the stuff they could do, 'Truth or Dare, Prank phone calls,  
rent movies, do our hair and nails...' She smiled wider. 'I'll ask them as soon as schools over.'  
  
~*~ After the last class of the day ~*~  
  
The bell sounded and Chi-Chi pulled her back up over her shoulder, standing. She smiled, walking out of class to join the usual  
after-school flow of happy students to the front grounds of Blue Moon High. She pushed a few stray stands of hair behind her ear  
as she looked around. 'Hmm...' she thought, 'now where is my group?'She squinted her eyes closed, trying to pick out them from  
the large groups of students that flocked the front grounds.  
  
Something bright green and something bright blue caught her eyes. "Ah, There they are." she said aloud, heading in that direction.  
She reached her group, who now included Krillin and 18. "Hey," Goku greeted her, giving her a hug. She smiled and hugged him back.  
She pulled away gently, turning to Bulma, Karina, and 18.  
  
"Guys, I was thinking..." She started, "And I decided just us girls should do something."  
  
This brought interested looks from them and 18 asked, "And what should we do?"  
  
Chi-Chi's smile broadened, "Slumber party." She said simply.  
  
The other three girls looked very happy.  
  
"This will be great!" Bulma exclaimed happily, "I'll go home and meet you at your house with my stuff A.S.A.P. Chi."  
"Wait," 18 said, "I don't know where Chi-Chi's house is."  
  
"I don't either." Karina said.  
  
"Oh, Well I'll give you two directions," Chi-Chi stated, solving the problem, "Go on and get your stuff Bulma, I want you to help me  
get ready."  
  
"Ok!" Bulma smiled and ran over to Vegeta. "We can't do anything tonight, Sweety, I have plans." She kissed him on the cheek and  
started for the parking lot but was stopped by a strong hand grabbing her wrist.  
  
"Will we do something Saturday night?" Vegeta smirked, turning her to him.  
  
She winked, "You know it." Vegeta leaned close to her and kissed her. She smiled when he pulled away and ran off with a wave.  
  
"Always the romance," Piccolo hissed, then added in a voice like Vegeta's "As long as we do something Saturday." Smoochy, Smoochy."  
  
Vegeta's eyes darted to him, "Shut up Piccolo," He smirked, "Or should I say Sweety Piccy?"  
  
Piccolo spoke out of the side of his mouth as he glared over at Vegeta, "I'd shut it if I were you, Shnookims."  
  
The side's of Vegeta's mouth twitched, "You wanna come over here and make me?"  
  
Piccolo turned to him, fists clenced at his sides, "Maybe I will if you don't shut your big mouth."  
  
Vegeta growled and they got closer to each other, faces an inch apart, scowling.  
  
"Oh guys don't fight." Goku said, smiling nervously, sweat dropping, "Can't we just get along?"  
  
"Stay out of it, Snuggles!" Piccolo and Vegeta yelled at the same time, not looking at him.  
  
Goku sighed, "I'll just have to come over there and make you."  
  
The two glanced at him, "Oh? Like you could." Vegeta growled.  
  
"Wanna see?" Goku smirked, furrowing his eyebrows.  
  
"Go on and try." Piccolo said.  
  
"Fine." Goku smiled, walking over. He glanced from one to the other. Vegeta growled, lugging a punch at Piccolo's head. Piccolo  
ducked, and sweep kicked Vegeta's legs, but Vegeta caught himself, pushing off the ground with his hands and flipping back onto his feet.  
A small crowd was steadily growing as Piccolo and Vegeta went at it, both skillfully dodging each other. Goku had his arms crossed, within  
the circle of viewers, watching the two.  
  
As Piccolo punched at Vegeta, Vegeta dodged, and Piccolo stopped his fist from nearly colliding with this guys face. He blinked and, in that  
instant, Vegeta grabbed Piccolo's arm and flipped him over his back and onto the ground, getting on top of him, about to start punching his face.  
Piccolo caught Vegeta's fist, and with a grunt, kicked him in the stomach, and off of him. They both quickly got to their feet, and looked at  
each other, ready for anything.  
  
Some teachers were watching from a distance on the school steps. "Well," Mr. Chubbs, the principal, said, "It's out of school hours."  
  
"But," Mrs. Reminisce said, "Someone might get hurt."  
  
"Ah screw it." He said.  
  
"Besides," Another teacher spoke up, "It's starting to get interesting."  
  
Piccolo and Vegeta charged at each other again, but Goku got between them, grabbing a handful of their shirts and floating up a few feet, making  
their legs dangle as they kicked, trying to pry Goku's fingers from their shirts. "Now..." Goku said in a deep voice, "Break it up and behave."  
He dropped them and they both landed on their butts painfully. "Ow!"  
  
Goku floated down again, arms crossed and landed soundlessly between them. They were both pouting their bottom lips out like children. Goku smiled  
and shook his finger at them, "No, no." They both got up.   
Vegeta was blushing, "Well I'm leaving now."  
Piccolo nodded, "Me too."   
Goku waved at them "I'll call you." The two, who were walking opposite ways down the side walk gave a "hmph" as an answer.  
  
~*~  
  
Bulma dug through her drawers, looking for her night clothes. "Ah, there they are." She stuffed them in her backpack and swung it over her shoulder.  
"Well that's it." She ran downstairs and waved to her parents, "I'm going to chi-Chi's now!" she announced. "Ok Darling," Mrs. Briefs smiled, "Did you  
remember to pack clean underwear?" Bulma blushed, even though no non-family members were around. "Yes Mom."  
"Ok! Just making sure!" Her mom laughed, titling her head to the side.  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye Dear." Mr. Briefs, or Dr. Briefs, said.  
  
Bulma hopped in her car and started up the engine. She backed up, nearly hitting a passing car. She beeped her horn loudly and yelled out the open window,  
"WATCH IT, BUDDY!" She hmph'd, speeding down the road in the direction of Chi-Chi's.  
  
A few minutes later she was pulling into Chi-Chi's drive way. She got out again, and swung her bag over her shoulder as she walked to the door. She knocked  
on the door and went in as Chi-Chi greeted her with a "Come in Bulma!" Bulma walked into the hallway, looking to see what room Chi-Chi was in. "Chi?" She  
called. "In here!" Chi-Chi's call sounded from the bedroom.  
  
Bulma walked in to find her making her bed and vacuuming at the same time. "Hey there. Just cleanin' up." Bulma nodded. She walked over and dumped her bag on  
the floor. "When will the others be over?"  
  
"About 6:00."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Chi-Chi hummed, turning off the vacuum and starting to dust the top of drawers. "Well, I'm done now."  
  
Bulma smiled, "So what do you want me to help with?"  
  
"Lets go to the grocery store to get some chips and crap."  
  
"Alright."  
  
They took Bulma's car and were soon at the grocery store. Once out of the car, Bulma locked it with the handy button on her keys. "Beep-beep" Her car went.  
Chi-Chi went in and soon had a cart-load of different junk foods. They went up to the cash register and the guy there, skinny with a long face, started  
running the items through the thingy. {I dunno what it's called, that thing that beeps. You know what I mean, right? o.o;} As he did so he leaned back, looking  
at Chi-Chi and Bulma's legs. 'If only their shirts were a bit shorter...' he thought angrily. Chi-Chi growled and his eyes darted to her face, which was scowling  
angrily at him. "Heh heh heh..." He laughed nervously.  
  
When they were out of the store she hmph'd. "Dang those pervs, all of them." Bulma nodded. They got back in the car and pulled out into the street and drove  
back to Chi-Chi's pad.  
  
Soon 6 o' clock rolled around. Bulma and Chi-Chi welcomed Karina and 18 as they arrived at the door. "Hey guys!" Bulma smiled. "Hello," 18 smiled, "thanks for inviting  
me even though we really don't know each other that well."  
  
"No Prob." chi-Chi said.  
  
"Well," Karina's grin was sly, "What should we do first?"  
  
The others looked at her, grinning mischievously.  
  
~*~  
  
Goku picked up the phone, twirled it around his finger, caught it and dialed in Vegeta's number. "Hey dude." Goku said when Vegeta picked up.  
  
"Yo." Vegeta said, "Sup?"  
  
"Not much. Heh heh."  
  
"What the heck are you laughing at?" Vegeta asked suspiciously.  
  
"Nothing...nothing." Vegeta heard the snicker in Goku's voice.  
  
"Tell me!" He growled.  
  
"I was just remembering how easily I landed you and Piccolo on your butts, and the looks on your faces. Haha, you looked like little kids, pouting the way you did!"  
  
Vegeta blushed, embarrassed, as Goku laughed his head off into the receiver.  
  
"Well anyways...." Vegeta growled, changing the subject, "Call Piccolo and tell him to come to my place. you come to."  
  
"Alright!" Goku smiled. And then his voice became higher as he said, "Ooo! Are we going to have a sleep over like Chi-Chi? Ooo goody! I'll bring my PJ's, Mr. Teddy,  
and then we can play with my G.I. Joe's and Barbie's, then Commander Joe and Barbie can get married! After that we can do out nails! It's gonna be so fun!"  
  
Vegeta was silent with disgusted shock.  
  
"Vegeta? Are you still there?"  
"No...I left a long time ago."  
  
"Oh, Ok." Goku said in a slightly hurt, innocent voice.  
  
"Wait I was-"  
  
Goku hung up and sighed. "Gee..." Then after a few moments he realized, "Wait a second..."  
  
The phone rang just as he was reaching for it. Vegeta's annoyed voice came on with a, "You take things way to seriously." as a greeting.  
  
"Heh, Heh, sorry."  
  
"Well anyways, you gave me the idea that we could hang all night, but don't call it a slumber party, that's gay."  
  
"K!"  
  
"I'll call Krillin, I looked up his number, and you call Piccolo, alright?"  
  
"Alright."  
  
"See you at 7:00 then."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"....Shut it, Kakarot."  
  
"K! Bye."  
  
They hung up, and as Vegeta did so he shook his head slowly. He picked up the phone again, and looking in the phone book, dialed Krillin's  
number. Krillin picked up after a few rings, "'Lo?"  
  
"Hey Krillin, This is Vegeta."  
  
"Hey Vegeta."  
  
"Well I was wondering if you wanted to hang at my place for a-"  
  
"Ooo slumber party?! Goody!"  
"No..."  
  
"Heh, Heh, I was just kidding."  
  
"Good. Well anyways, we can just hang out all night at my pad."  
  
"Cool. I'll be there....?"  
  
"7:00."  
  
"Alrighty then. Talk to you then."  
  
"You know where it is?"  
  
"Oh yeah, heh heh. Where is it?"  
  
After Vegeta gave him directions they said their so longs and hung up.  
  
~*~ At Goku's ~*~  
  
"Hey Piccolo." Goku smiled into the phone.  
  
"Hey Goku." Piccolo didn't sound pleased.  
  
"Aw, I sense that hostility in your voice! Your not still mad about earlier this afternoon are you?"  
  
"...Maybe."  
  
"Well anyhow, Vegeta and Krillin and me are going to "hang" at Vegeta's place all night. He wont call it a slumber party, although it is."  
  
"Heh, he wouldn't. Neither would I, but....what time is it?" Piccolo asked.  
  
"7:00."  
  
"See you there."  
  
"Alright. Later."  
  
Piccolo hung up and looked at the clock. "Hmm...6:45...Better start over there."  
  
He pushed all his stuff into his bag pack, grabbed his football jacket, slinging it on, and headed out the door, locking it behind him.  
After a few minutes of walking, bag on shoulder and hands in pockets, Piccolo sighed, 'Screw walking.' He took to the sky like a bird!  
A plane! No...just a green man that can fly. He soon arrived over at Vegeta's Pad, and found that when the door was answered, Krillin  
and Goku had already arrived.  
  
"Hey Dude."  
  
"Hello Vegeta."  
  
They both went inside and sat on the comfortable chairs around the large TV. "We're watching the World's Martial Arts Tournament." vegeta announced.  
  
"Why didn't we enter?" Piccolo asked, "I suggested it , but you said no."  
  
"I want to improve my skills more, and maybe there will be more challenging opponents when I do go."  
  
"Makes sense."  
  
Goku twirled the remote in hand. "Hmm...let me call Chi-Chi real quick."  
  
"Sure." Vegeta pointed to the phone on the small couch-side table. Goku picked it up and dialed Chi-Chi's number quickly.  
  
Chi-Chi picked up on the 5th ring, "Hello?" Her voice had giggles in it.  
  
"Hey Chi, It's Goku."  
  
"Hey! What's going on?"  
  
"Nothing, just hangin' all night at Vegeta's. I just wanted you to know so you wouldn't call my house and wonder why I'm not answering."  
  
"Hey Goku, Tell her to tell the others for us." Piccolo motioned to Vegeta, Krillin, and himself.  
  
"Hey tell the other girls the other guys are over too, so if you need to reach any of us, we'll be at Vegeta's."  
  
Chi-Chi put her hand over the receiver as she shared the news. She came back on the line, "Thanks for telling us Goku, it was very considerate."  
  
"No Prob, Chi."  
  
"Be seeing you."  
  
"Later."  
Goku snapped on the TV after hanging up, and the four young men watched the Tournament, making comments like, "Man they sure let some awful fighters in."  
and "Look how slow that dude is!" and if they saw a hot chick, "Wow what a hot chick! I hope she wins." This was followed by stupid laughter.  
  
~*~ At Chi-Chi's ~*~  
  
Chi-Chi smiled. Goku had just called as she was about to make another prank call. She had just called a hotel and asked in a western voice if they had  
a suite with a balcony and view of the pool. Of course it was a one-story hotel, so of course not. The place didn't even have a pool! Chi-Chi flipped through  
the phone book and randomly stuck her finger in as the pages flipped. Her finger landed on a number of The Williams.  
  
She dialed it in. After a few rings, a mans crabby voice greeted her. "Hello?"  
  
"Hewwo," Chi-Chi's voice was like a toddler, "What's your name?"  
  
The man sounded annoyed, "Why are you calling kid? You have the wrong number!" He hung up.  
  
Chi-Chi pressed re-dial, giggling. "What is it!?"  
  
"Hewwo."  
  
"STOP CALLING ME YOU DURN KIDS!"  
  
A click was in her ear. "Hehehe, that was funny." She looked at the other smiling girls around her.  
  
"Well, what should we do now?" 18 asked.  
  
"Lets eat something, then we'll play," Bulma smiled evilly, "Truth or Dare."  
  
They quickly ate some chips, coke, and cookies. Once filled with some nourishment, they sat in a circle, a small circle.  
  
Clockwise it was: Chi-Chi, 18, Karina, Bulma.  
  
Ok, lets spin the bottle to see who goes first, the person opposite of the bottle's mouth gets to dare them. Chi-Chi spun the bottle, and after whirring around  
for a while it slowed down and stopped, pointing to Karina. The end of the bottle was pointed at 18. 'Uh oh.' Karina thought. "Umm..." 18 put a finger to her  
chin. "Truth or Dare, Karina?"  
  
"Um...truth."  
This brought some giggles. "Then...answer me this, who do you really think is the cutest out of the four guys." Her eyes flashed around the group, "No one get mad."  
  
Karina blushed, "Really I think Piccolo is the cutest, even if he doesn't have eyebrows and has green skin...I find him really attractive, in a interesting way."  
  
The three nodded. They trusted Karina to be honest, even if they didn't think Piccolo was really all that good looking.  
  
Bulma's turn was next. "Truth or Dare, Bulma?" Chi-Chi asked her, smiling evilly. She knew Bulma was outgoing and would choose Dare, 9 out of 10 chances.  
  
"Dare." Bulma said without a moments hesitation.  
  
'Hmm....what would be really great to see? Hmm..something to do with all the guys at Vegeta's place....OH MY GOSH! I got it!'  
  
She was overcome with giggles. The others looked at her questioningly. "Well.." 18 said, "What's are you going to have her do?"  
  
"Flash."  
  
"Flash!!" The three exclaimed in chorus.  
  
"Bulma has to flash all the guys at Vegeta's."  
  
Bulma blushed furiously. 18 and Karina were rolling on the ground with laughter. "Well," Chi-Chi twirled Bulma's car keys on her finger, "Lets go, Flashy."  
  
They all ran out to the car, giggling, except Bulma. 'Man...they'll never forget this.' She thought. Chi-Chi quickly drove to Vegeta's house and as she reached  
his street she slowed the car down, trying to make little noise. She turned off the headlights and pulled in front of the next-door neighbor's house. They quietly got  
out and, bare footed, ran in their pajama's to the front door. 18 peeked in the window. "They are right near the door. If Bulma walks in a bit and does her deed  
we can make a quick escape." She whispered.  
  
"This is going to be SO funny." Chi-Chi smiled.  
  
Bulma was crossing her arms, pouting, "Hmph, not for me."  
  
Chi-Chi looked at her, "Uh-oh, I'm going to be scared when you dare me."  
  
Bulma smirked, "You should be."  
They both laughed. Chi-Chi looked through the crack in the door and wall to try and see if it was locked. She smiled, it wasn't. Of course, it would be funny if the guy  
opened the door and there was Bulma, shirt up. But, Chi-Chi didn't want anyone to faint, and wanted all the guys to see. "Wait!" She said in a loud whisper, running to  
Bulma's car. She returned with a cd player and plugged it in to the outdoor outlet.  
  
"Now Bulma," she whispered, "As soon as the music starts go in and dance around a bit, you know, seductively, and then flash 'em."  
  
Bulma looked at her, "What cd do you have in that thing?" Chi-Chi grinned, "That cd you found, the one with the strip-club music on it."  
  
Bulma sighed, "Dangit, why did I have to find that dang CD on the school-grounds, who the heck would leave that!?"  
  
Chi-Chi's smile broadened, "Well whoever did just made this a heck of alot funnier."  
  
"Hmph." Then Bulma smirked, "I'm surprised you want me to flash your boyfriend."  
  
"Well, the reaction is what I want, it's not like he's going to fall for you."  
  
Bulma walked up to the door and put her hand on the handle. Chi-Chi turned the volume up all the way on the CD player and set it near the door. 18 and Karina  
peeked through the window, ready for the show. The layout was there was a small walkway from the door to the living room, where the men were watching TV, and  
happened to be facing near the walk in from the doorway. Chi-Chi giggled and turned on the music. It started with a loud, "Dun Dun Dun Dun." Bulma took a deep  
breath as she opened the door and stepped in. The music sounded through the walkway into the living room and Goku turned the TV off, looking in the direction.  
So did the other guys.  
  
Bulma walked in, a playful smile on her face, although she was blushing furiously. She raised her eyebrows up and own and started to dance seductively. She  
rubbed her stomach, lifting her shirt a bit. The guys eyes grew very very VERY large. Vegeta blushed. "What the!?" Bulma tried not to giggle, walking over to  
Vegeta and leaned down, kissing his cheek. She walked back to where she had been standing, swaying her hips. 18, Chi-Chi, and Karina were falling over with laughter  
as Bulma licked her finger and put it to her thigh, making a hissing noise. Bulma still had her shirt-half lifted and finally pulled it all the way up.  
Piccolo almost fainted, blushing intensely, his eyes as wide as dinner plates. Krillin just stared, eyes getting even wider. Vegeta looked dazed. Goku was totally  
red, his eyes widest off all.  
  
Chi-Chi, 18, and Karina were giggling their heads off as Chi-Chi yanked the CD player cord out of the outlets and called to Bulma "C'mon Flashy lets hit the road!"  
  
Bulma winked at Vegeta and turned, running out. 18 and Karina ran to the car with the other two. Chi-Chi could barely drive she was laughing so hard, clutching her  
stomach. "D-Did you see the looks on their faces!?" She laughed louder, and Bulma couldn't help but join in.  
  
~*~  
  
Vegeta looked around the room, still blushing furiously. Goku started laughing his head off, "Vegeta, your girl should be a stripper!" Piccolo and Krillin joined in.  
"Shut up! She must have been dared! She wouldn't do that free-willed."  
  
"Sure! Man I'll never forget this! Ahahahaha!" Goku burst out.  
  
"Get those visions out of your head, she's MY woman!"  
  
"Yeah but she showed us ALL her-" Goku decided to shut his mouth, Vegeta was seething with anger.  
  
Piccolo fainted. There was a loud thump as he hit the floor and the others looked down. The others couldn't help but laugh. Vegeta grabbed the unconscious Piccolo by  
the back of the shirt and pulled him back onto his chair in a sitting position, his head to the side, resting on his own shoulder. He had his purple tongue hanging out.  
He started drooling on his shirt. Goku started giggling like a giddy school girl, "It was too much for him! hehehehehehehe!"  
  
Vegeta growled, "Shut it already."  
  
"I'm going to call her flashy from now on." Krillin smiled. Vegeta smirked.  
  
"Me too!" Goku smiled and walked behind Piccolo, lifted his head from his drooled on shoulder, and grabbed his chin, making him look like he was talking, "Me too."  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes. He smirked again. "Can't wait to see what Chi-Chi has to do when Bulma dares her!"  
  
Goku smiled, "Me neither. Man, this is like a strip show!" They all laughed.  
  
~*~  
  
Back in the circle, Bulma smirked at Chi-Chi. "What to do..."  
  
Chi-Chi crossed her arms. "Uh-oh."  
  
Bulma sighed, "Chi....your going to have to moon them."  
The others, except Chi-Chi started laughing again. Bulma pulled Chi-Chi to the car, and in no time were back at Vegeta's. Bulma shone her head lights into the window and  
honked repeatedly.  
  
"Uh oh," Vegeta said, getting up, "Sounds like it's chi-Chi's turn."  
  
"Great," Piccolo growled, "And I just gained consciousness."  
  
The four dudes went outside hesitantly. There was Chi-Chi, red as a beet, standing there. She turned around, and mooned them.  
  
With a loud thud Piccolo was down and out on the ground again...  
  
~*~  
  
Poor Piccolo...  
  
....  
  
*stiffles evil snickers.* 


	19. Cause And Effect Beach Party

Disclaimer: Read the other chapters disclaimers!!  
  
Hey! I'm on a roll! *jumps up and down* I can't wait 'till summer! Then I'll have more free time on hand!  
  
Woo-hoo! Well I'm going to practically pick up on where I left off last chapter. Enjoy!  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Piccolo's heal lolled on his shoulder unconsciously as Goku carried him inside Vegeta house. He was  
  
grinning widely at what had happened minutes ago. Vegeta and Krillin followed him into Vegeta's bedroom and  
  
Goku laid Piccolo on the bed.  
  
"Get some cool water." Vegeta ordered to Krillin, who went into the bathroom.  
  
Vegeta picked up a piece of posterboard and started fanning Piccolo's face. Goku waved his hands, fanning him  
  
as well. Krillin came in with a small bowl of water and a wash cloth. He dabbed Piccolo's forehead with it.  
  
They continued the process for while and soon Piccolo woke up, clutching his head.  
  
"What...happened?" he asked slowly, rubbing his head.  
  
The three grinned. "You fainted when Chi-Chi mooned us." Krillin explained.  
  
Piccolo blushed, "now I remember."  
  
The other three laughed stupidly. "I knew that Chi would have to do something like that after what Bulma did." Goku chuckled.  
  
Goku was quickly hit over the head by Vegeta, "Stop thinking about that!"  
  
"Heh heh," Goku grinned at him, rubbing his head, "You know YOU think about it too!"  
  
A smirk Vegeta couldn't deny crossed Vegeta's face. He blushed non-the- less.  
  
"Well I guess you guys might as well go home." Vegeta said, it was more of a command than a suggestion.  
"Yeah, shows over." Goku muttered, smirking. He was hit over the head again, "Ow!"  
  
"I heard that!" Vegeta growled.  
  
Goku rubbed his head, walking out of the room, "Yeah I noticed."  
  
Piccolo and Krillin left two and the door was shut behind them. They nodded to each other and flew off to their homes, Goku already  
  
out of sight.  
  
~*~ At Goku's Pad ~*~  
  
Goku landed on his front lawn, walked up to his door, and went inside. He changed for bed and, just as he was about to brush his  
  
teeth, the phone rang. He ran to it and picked it up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Sir you have just won ONE MILLION YENI!" A man's voice said.  
  
"WOW! A MILLION BUCKS!!! WOO-HOO!" Goku celebrated, a huge grin on his face.  
  
"Please hold."  
  
"Sure!"  
  
He smiled even wider, if possible, putting a hand on his hip and holding the phone to his ear. He didn't here the soft click.  
  
~*~ Chi-Chi's ~*~  
  
Bulma hung up softly, making sure not to make a noise. Once doing so she rolled onto her back, hands clutching her stomach as  
  
she bellowed with laughter. The other three girls joined her.  
  
"That was a great one." 18 laughed, close to tears.  
  
"Y-Yeah!" Karina and Chi-Chi agreed.  
  
"I wonder how long He'll wait!" Bulma laughed.  
  
~*~ The next Morning. ~*~  
Goku sighed, looking at his wrist watch.  
  
"I've been on hold for 12 hours, 37 minutes, and 43, make that 44, seconds!" He thought aloud.  
  
He hung up the phone , growling. "Now come to think of it..." He continued to think out loud, "That voice sounded sort of like a  
  
woman's! And familiar too...." After a moment of consideration her yelled "BULMA!!!"  
  
He ran to his bathroom, grabbing toothpaste, shaving cream, and floss. He flew out the door, or seemed to, and took off into  
  
the sky.  
  
Minutes later he landed in Chi-Chi's back yard. He looked through her bedroom window and saw them all sleeping in sleeping bags  
  
on the floor. He grinned evilly, going to the back door and found that it was open. He sneaked in, went down the hall, and nudged  
  
the bedroom door open a bit. He couldn't help but notice that Chi-Chi looked spectacular in sleep, he black hair falling gently  
  
over her face as she slept on her side, her hand under her pillow and her lower leg showing from under the sleeping bag.  
  
He smiled around at the others. Bulma and 18 were sleeping on their backs, the back of Bulma's hand resting on her forehead.  
  
Karina was on her side like Chi-Chi. Goku decided to start with Bulma. He floated over them to her, so not to make any noise.  
  
He quickly sprayed her a uno-brow and thick mustache with shaving cream. He also added a bow-tie. He tried not to laugh as he  
  
sprayed 18 a puffy hair-do, and eyebrows that make her look mad. With the toothpaste he made it look like she had her tongue  
  
hanging from her mouth.  
  
Chi-Chi got a uno brow and a toothpaste pony tail. Karina was decorated with toothpaste freckles and shaving cream glasses.  
  
Goku then took the floss and tied it carefully to Chi-Chi's index finger. He then strung it around the bed post, the door knob,  
  
through the closet door, on the fan, and then cut it with his teeth. He quickly found a bucket and filled it with cold water.  
  
He then hung it from the floss which, surprisingly, held. 'If I figured this right,' Goku thought, looking around, 'that bucket  
  
will dump on 'em when Chi-Chi moves her hand.' He flew out the window with Chi-Chi's camera. He sat, camera ready to snap, waiting  
  
from Chi-Chi to move. He took a picture of the scene before the real fun happened.  
  
Chi-Chi murmured something, and Goku's finger hovered over the button that takes the picture. She said something sitting up, but not  
  
moving her hand. She drowsily looked around, as if trying to remember where she was. She blinked slowly. Chi-Chi reached up yawning,  
  
and at that exact moment, the cold water spilt onto of the others, who woke up quickly, screaming. Goku clicked away as they looked at  
  
each other, screaming. It was a mess. Shaving cream, toothpaste, and all this other crap went flying.  
  
Chi-Chi spotted Goku and, realizing what had happened, got up and stepped over the wet sleeping bags to the window. Goku was doubled up in  
  
laughter, still clicking aimlessly away. He had a nice big pile of snap- shots. Chi-Chi reached for it, but he moved it away from her reach.  
  
She growled angrily, almost punching him, but he dodged. He held up the stack of snap-shots. "Can't wait 'till the guys get a load of this!"  
  
"Goku you better not-" She started climbing out the window and he backed up as she landed on her feet on the grass. Bulma, 18, and Karina  
  
peeked through the window, watching. Chi-Chi ran at Goku, but he flew up and she was left looking on angrily as he waved innocently, a big  
  
grin on his face. Chi-Chi growled thinking 'Now he's going to show all the guys! This is great! hmph.'  
  
She went back inside to her wet comrades and, one at a time, they each took a shower and got cleaned up. Now all they could do was wait till  
  
Monday.  
~*~ Monday Morning ~*~  
  
Piccolo swung his feet over his bed, glancing at his bed-side clock. He had a while to get ready. He slumped over to the sink and splashed some  
  
cool water in his face, visions of what had happened Friday night still clear in his mind. He shook his head, hitting it, 'Stop! Stop! Stop! I'm  
  
going to faint again...' He had finally knocked it out of his mind....momentarily anyways.  
  
He got dressed and continued with his morning procedures and was soon out the door, in the sky, and standing in front of Blue Moon High School.  
  
He went to his first class, looking around alertly. At the sight of Chi-Chi or Bulma he felt he would faint again. Shaking his head, he arrived  
  
in his classroom and sat down.  
  
The Principal, Mr. Chubbs, came over the intercom on the announcements. "Good morning students." He paused, waiting for a "Good Morning Mr. Chubbs,"  
  
which never had came, and never would. "For lunch in the cafeteria there's the salad bar, soup, sub-way sandwiches, and today's special, Grapefruit  
  
Surprise." He cleared his throat, "Now the end of school is getting nearer and nearer as I speak and I'm sure you all are very disappointed-" This  
  
brought laughter. Like anyone would be sad about school ending. "-And us teachers will miss you as well. But, to make this sad time a bit happier,  
  
We will have a end-of-the-year beach party." Cheers erupted. He waited till everyone shut up {He could hear them from his office} before continuing,  
  
"The date is May 12, this Friday. You must bring your own money for lunch, but everything else will be covered.  
  
Bring the usual things you'll need for swimming. Well that's todays announcements, good day."  
  
Piccolo was suddenly struck with a thought, Mr. Chubbs words echoing in his mind, "Bring the usual things you'll need for swimming." This meant swim suits!  
  
'I don't think I'll be able to look at Bulma and Chi-Chi with out fainting! Not after Friday night!' He let out a moan and continued thinking, 'I have to  
get over this...'  
  
~*~  
  
After class Vegeta and Goku met Piccolo outside of his classroom. He told them his dilemma.  
  
"Dudes! At the swim party you know Chi and Bulma are going to be wearing bikinis-"  
  
"Heh heh, that' a good thing." Goku interrupted. Vegeta smirked and nodded.  
  
"Not for me!" Piccolo fretted, "I can't stand looking at those two, especially with those kind of clothes on! I'll faint for sure!"  
  
"Oh..." Goku's smile dropped.  
  
"Well," Vegeta said matter-of-factly, "We'll just have to get you over your- " He lifted two fingers up and down, "-fear."  
  
"How?" Piccolo asked, crossing his arms.  
  
Vegeta smirked and looked at Goku, who returned his smirk. They got on either side of Piccolo.  
  
"Hey...what're you- HEY! LET GO!" Goku and Vegeta had him by the arms, lifting him from his feet and walking down the hall. He struggled to get free but the  
  
both of them were too much. He shut his mouth as they led him into another hallway, and the two in charge smirked as they caught sight of the girls and started  
  
heading for them. Piccolo saw them and began struggling again.  
  
"No! NO! Let me go NOW!" He squirmed, but the other two had too good of a hold on him.  
  
Krillin caught up to them. "Hey, Whats going on?" He asked, looking puzzled.  
  
Vegeta explained it quickly and asked him if he'd tell the girls so they would help out.  
  
"Sure." Krillin smiled, heading in front of them to the girls. Vegeta and Goku waited to bring Piccolo over until Krillin nodded to them.  
  
"Bulma," Goku smiled broadly at her, "Flash Piccolo again."  
  
Vegeta hit Goku over the head with his free hand, "Stick to the plan, idiot!" He was turning red.  
  
Goku rubbed the back of his head with his free hand, "Ow...fine. I was just kidding anyways!"  
Bulma was sweat dropping and blushing. Piccolo was sweating nervously, his feet dangling from the ground.  
  
{A/N: Goku and Vegeta are sort of lifting him up} His eyes were squinted shut so he didn't have to look at Bulma or Chi-Chi.  
  
"Open your eyes." Vegeta commanded.  
  
"No!" Piccolo squirmed, as if he were a little kid in trouble and about to get a spanking, "You can't!"  
  
"We can and will make you Piccolo," Goku said, "Just make it easier for all of us and look at Bulma and Chi-Chi!"  
  
Piccolo slowly opened one eye...then the other. He looked from chi-Chi to Bulma. Visions of...things...came rushing back to his  
  
mind and he soon fainted again. He was awaken with a sharp slap on the face from Vegeta.  
  
"Very good. Now we just need to get you over this thing."  
  
Piccolo looked at Chi-Chi and Bulma, trying to remember all the fun they had had together, not of Friday Night. It worked.  
  
He smiled uneasily blushing, "I still don't think I'll be able to look at you in swim suits."  
  
"They can model for us-I mean YOU-heh heh, to help you, uh, get used to it." Goku said, smiling widely.  
  
Vegeta smirked. "If the girls are willing..." He looked to them, his eyes questioning. Bulma told them to hold on, and 18, Karina, Chi-Chi, and her made a small  
  
circle, whispering to each other.  
  
After some giggling, whispering, questions, giggling, more whispering, and more giggling, Bulma turned to Vegeta and nodded.  
  
His smirk got bigger. "When?"  
  
"Um, about four at my house."  
  
"We'll be there." Goku smiled.  
  
Bulma winked, "See you then."  
  
"Crap!" Krillin said, looking at his watch, "The bells going to ring in 30 seconds!"  
"We'll never make it in time!" 18 said. Her and the other girls classes were in the next hall. They had never been late before, and this would ruin the being  
  
able to get the award they receive at the end of the year honor assembly. The guys had been late before, and plenty.  
  
Without warning, Vegeta took off, grabbing Bulma, and flew down the hall, turning into the next, and to Bulma's classroom. Three seconds later the other guys  
  
arrived, their girls in their arms. The four girls smiled appreciatively at the guys as they took their seats and the bell rang.  
  
"Get to class." The teacher of the girls' class growled, slamming the door in the guys' faces.  
  
They soon arrived at their classes and received demerits, but they all thought it was worth it.  
  
~*~  
  
After school the four dudes went over to Piccolo's, waiting for four o' clock to come.  
  
"Now when looking at them," Vegeta instructed, "Try not to look at their, um..." He blushed.  
  
"Heh heh, Vegeta has a problem with that word." Goku snickered.  
  
"Well you know what I mean!" Vegeta growled, turning even redder.  
  
"Ugh...ever since Friday night..." Piccolo shook his head. The others laughed stupidly.  
  
"Dude, I can't wait 'till four o' clock!" Krillin said, shifting around.  
  
The others laughed and Goku smirked, "Neither can I, dude, neither can I."  
  
"We better be ready with fans and cold water." Vegeta smirked, looking at Piccolo.  
  
"Shut up!" Piccolo blushed, glaring over at him.  
  
After a few more stupid jokes and more laughing it was 3:55. Krillin announced the time and they all rushed hurriedly out the door.  
  
They took off into the sky and, with Vegeta leading, soon arrived at Bulma's.  
  
Vegeta rang the doorbell and soon Bulma's face appeared  
  
in the doorway. She smiled and opened the door wide for them all to enter. "Come in." She was in a robe. Piccolo blushed as he passed  
  
her and, following Vegeta up the stairs, arrived in her room. There was a door open and Piccolo assumed it was a closet, where the other  
  
three girls were waiting. Bulma told them to just sit on the bed or floor, and they were ready, armed with cold water, wash cloths, and fans.  
  
Piccolo sat, arms crossed trying not to blush. Bulma went inside the closet.  
  
They soon heard music, but it wasn't like the music that Bulma had danced  
  
to Friday, it was a soft guitar solo. Karina peeked her head from the closet door. She was blushing. She stepped out to reveal she was  
  
wearing a blue one-piece, a large hole in the back exposing her lower back. She walked smoothly to the other side of the room, turned,  
  
letting her hair fly around her face and land on her other shoulder. She winked at Piccolo, who, to the others great surprise, didn't  
  
look faint at all.  
  
She went back in the closet. Chi-Chi came out next, wearing a purple bikini, Piccolo looked un easy as she walked to the other end of the room.  
  
And, as Goku noticed, he was staring directly at her face. He sighed, 'atleast he's not checking out my girl.' He glanced to the other two guys, 'unlike THEM.'  
  
Their eyes were going up and down, studying Chi-Chi head to foot. Once Chi- Chi returned to the closet Piccolo seemed to feel slightly more comfortable.  
  
Next, 18 came out in a black swim suit with a hole in the stomach. She smiled at Krillin as she walked over to the other end of the room.  
  
Piccolo seemed to not mind her at all. She returned to the closet, Krillin looking at the other guys to see if they had been thinking dirty thoughts.  
  
They seemed to keep their thoughts clean.  
  
Bulma walked out of the closet, a hand on her hip. She was wearing a blue and black tie die-ish two piece which ties at the back of the neck. Her hair  
  
was up in a high pony tail. She walked over to the other side of the room, letting her hips sway side to side. Piccolo tried not to faint, but the blackness  
was at the corners of his mind and closing in. The others could tell he was struggling by the way he was barring his teeth and sweating. In another situation  
  
Goku would have thought he was regenerating his arm or something.  
  
Bulma whipped her head around as she turned and her pony tail did a little helicopter thing. She winked at Vegeta and giggled. The others looked at him, to see  
  
he had a big goofy smirk on his face and he was blushing. Piccolo suddenly bust out laughing at the sight of his face. The others joined in, even Bulma. The other  
  
three girls peeked thier heads from the closet to see what all the laughing was about. Catching the dazed look on Vegeta's face they started cracking up as well.  
  
Vegeta's goofy grin was swept from his face, as well as the dazed look in his eyes.  
  
"Shut up!" He growled dangerously, trying not to blush. Everyone fell silent. Then Bulma smiled again and winked, walking back into the closet and shutting  
  
the door behind her.  
  
"Probably changing." Goku said suddenly, breaking the silence from the guys. "I can just imagine..."  
  
Piccolo couldn't help but faint. Goku had brought the memory up far too well. The others went into code green, which meant they fanned and cooled the unconscious  
  
Piccolo. He soon came to.  
  
"Goku, you moron!" He growled hitting the black haired teen on the back of the head. "I was just fine until you went and said something like that!"  
  
Vegeta hit Goku too. "Hey!" Goku whined, "What was that for?"  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes, "Oh nothing...just making Piccolo faint!"  
  
Goku looked guilty, "Heh heh."  
  
Piccolo shook his head, "Well I think I'm over it."  
  
The others nodded.  
  
A few minutes later the four girls emerged from the closet, fully dressed. Piccolo felt much more comfortable to see Chi-Chi and Bulma in clothes,  
not swim suits. He walked up to Karina.  
  
"Walk you home?" He asked.  
  
"Sure." She smiled, extending her arm to him. He swept her up into his arms and she grabbed him around the neck. "Whoo!" She giggled, covering  
  
her mouth with her hand. He smiled at her and walked downstairs, giving the others a "Bye!" He let himself out and flew off into the air in the  
  
direction of Karina's house.  
  
Back in Bulma's bedroom, The others had also separated into couples. Krillin smiled at 18 and winked, "You looked great."  
  
She smiled back, "any time to help your friend."  
  
"Heh heh. It's going to be fun at the beach party, eh?"  
  
"I can't wait."  
  
"Me either. Well I'll take you home."  
  
18 leaned down, so her lips were brushing his ear, "You know I can fly, but they don't." Her eyes flashed to the other four in the room.  
  
Krillin nodded. "Are you going to tell them?"  
  
18 shrugged, "They'll find out soon enough. I don't need to tell them."  
  
18 was an android, as YOU already know. The others had always wondered about her name, but now they were just used to it.  
  
"I think you should tell them."  
  
18 was silent for a moment, looking at the ground. She then looked up. "Fine."  
  
She led the way over to them and they looked at her.  
  
"I have something to tell you all." They waited. "The truth is...I'm not completely human..."  
  
They all blinked as she continued. "I'm an android. I was a real girl, but a freak guy named Dr. Gero operated on me when I was little...We just recently  
  
escaped him, me and my brother. But...my brother moved away, so it's just me. And I think Gero died of a heart attack. I saw something in the newspaper  
  
about it. Well I say good riddance. He kid napped me and my brother, then he turned us into..." she formed a power ball in her fist. "People who are super  
  
strong." The ball disappeared. "It's not so bad. Actually it's cool. It's just the fact he kidnapped us and tried to force us to do his whims. He was evil."  
  
All was silent for a moment. Goku broke the silence. "And here I always thought your name was just because your mom and dad were really busy and were dull  
  
with names."  
  
The others fell over.  
  
Vegeta hit him on the head, sweat dropping, "Your such a moron, Kakarot."  
  
"Ow!" Goku pouted, holding his head.  
  
"You deserve it." Vegeta growled, turning to Bulma. He took her hand. "Can I hang over here for a while?"  
  
She smiled and nodded, "Anytime."  
  
"Well," Krillin said, taking 18's hand, "Were going to go catch a movie."  
  
18 nodded, smiling. "See you."  
  
"Bye." The others all said.  
  
Goku picked Chi-Chi up. "Fly you home?"  
  
Chi-Chi laughed, "Well I'm already in your arms aren't I? Lets go."  
  
Goku opened the widow with difficultly and hopped out. They fell until they were a foot from the ground, which was when Goku swooped up suddenly.  
  
Chi-Chi snuggled into Goku's chest as they flew. He kissed her cheek and she looked up. She pulled his head closer to hers and kissed him.  
  
He ran his hands up and down her back as they kissed, not paying attention where he was flying. They pulled away and Chi-Chi looked out in front  
  
of them and screamed. They were flying fast at a building about 10 feet away. Goku quickly swung around in the air, and his back hit the wall hard  
as they flew into it, Chi-Chi still in his arms.  
  
Chi-Chi hugged him, "You saved me!"  
  
He laughed hoarsely, "Heh heh, yep."  
  
She kissed him again, and then, keeping his eyes on where he was going, flew off in the direction of Chi's house.  
  
  
  
~*~ Friday rolled around... ~*~  
  
Bulma woke up, yawning. The bed felt so comfortably warm, she didn't want to get up. She giggled, remembering last night. Vegeta and her  
  
had been sitting on the couch watching a movie. He had wrapped his arm around her waist and she had put his arms around his shoulders. Well, they  
  
had started making out. A few seconds later, Mr. Briefs had walked in.  
  
"I'm home." He had called. They had instantly pulled away, as his eyes fell on them.  
  
He had gasped. "Bulma! Vegeta!"  
  
"Aw dad," She had blushed, "We were just kissing."  
  
One of his eyes narrowed as his eyebrow raised, "If I had not of walked in you two probably would of gotten into something more than that!"  
  
This had caused them both to turn bright red. "Nu-uh dad!"  
  
Vegeta had just kept his mouth shut the whole time. He didn't exactly like Mr. or Mrs. Briefs, and he found it better to let Bulma do all the talking.  
  
She cuddled against her pillows, letting the warmth set in. Reluctantly she got out of bed and brushed her teeth, took a shower, styled her hair, and  
  
got dressed. She wore a black shirt with BULMA across the front. She also wore a white jean skirt that went to her knees. Her hair was curled on her  
  
shoulders. After dressing she picked out a yellow bikini for the party and packed her beach bag with sun tan lotion, a towel, and thong sandals.  
She soon was driving down the road in her corvette to school. She arrived a while later and met Chi-Chi in the front. The others had not arrived yet.  
  
Suddenly, out of no where, Vegeta and Goku dropped out of the sky and behing Chi-Chi and Bulma. Vegeta put his arms around Bulma's stomach in a hug.  
  
She jumped, not expecting him. Then she smiled over her shoulder at him and he smirked in return. Goku tickled Chi-Chi from behind and she was overcome  
  
with giggles. Suddenly they all stopped what they were doing and became silent, listening. They heard a faint sound...like someone screaming. It was  
  
getting lauder and louder.  
  
They all looked up to see Karina falling, her arms above her head as she screamed. Suddenly in a flash of green Piccolo caught her, did a loop-de- loop,  
  
and landed on the ground in front of them. Karina's hair was falling over her face as she laughed. "That was cool!"  
  
He smirked as he set her on her feet. Soon Krillin and 18 appeared, walking hand-in-hand down the side walk to the school. They all greeted them and then  
  
the bell sounded. They all said their see-you-later's and walked into the school.  
  
~*~  
  
At precisely 9:30, Mr. Chubb's voice sounded through the halls and class rooms. "Please load the busses in an orderly fashion. No shoving, pushing, or any  
  
of that sort. Upon arriving we ask you go to the beach and no where else. We will leave the beach at 2:25. Now please, have a good day, and I will see you  
  
there!"  
  
The teachers herded the students into the hallway in orderly lines and out onto the front grounds, where many busses awaited. All the teens found thier  
  
friends and choose a bus. Vegeta sat with Bulma, Goku with Chi-Chi, Piccolo with Karina, and Krillin with 18, all on the same bus. They waited for the  
  
seats to fill up so they could hurry and go on to the beach. In minutes it just happens that Yamcha and Marron got on the bus. They shot cold glares at  
  
the six and sat in the front, away from them.  
"I thought they weren't going out any more." 18 said, looking at Krillin.  
  
He shrugged, "I guess after they couldn't get anyone else they gave up and decided to get back together."  
  
She smirked and nodded, "Most likely."  
  
  
  
Just then the motor started up and the bus they rode came to life and drove out, following the line of busses in front of it.  
  
~*~  
  
They arrived in the large parking lot in front of the beach. They filtered off the busses and went out onto the sand, each finding their own spots.  
  
18, Bulma, Chi-Chi, and Karina quickly headed for the changing rooms. The guys just pulled off their shirts. They had been wearing their swim trunks as  
  
shorts. To Vegeta's dislike, Yamcha and Marron parked their towels near them. He watched as Marron undressed there, her swim suit under her clothes.  
  
She was wearing a skimpy pink bikini which had ties at the sides of her thighs and in the back of her suit. Her hair was in a pony tail. She giggled  
  
as Yamcha complimented her on her swim suit.  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes and turned around to see the girls walking back. 'Bulma could pass up Marron in looks any day.' He thought, smirking at Bulma's  
  
choice of outfit. A yellow bikini oddly complemented her hair and her black thongs shoes matched. Her bikini wasn't half as skimpy as Marron's. 'All of  
  
these girls,' He thought, studying Karina, Chi-Chi, and 18, 'are better looking than Marron. Shes just too.....sluty.'  
  
Chi-Chi had her hair in a pony tail and was wearing a red two piece that didn't have straps on the shoulders. Karina was in a black bikini and it  
  
brought out her hair wonderfully. 18's suit was light blue, almost sky blue, with purple high lights in it. Her hair was in a side pony tail.  
  
Goku whistled. Vegeta smirked at him and he smiled back.  
"Our girls are not only great," Goku smiled, putting his hands on his hips and studying them again,  
"They're good looking! And I mean GOOD looking."  
  
Piccolo chuckled, "They sure are."  
  
Krillin looked at him, "So I see your over your fear."  
  
Piccolo nodded as the four girls joined them. "We noticed you were checking us out." Bulma winked at them.  
  
"Well what if we were?" Goku smiled at her.  
  
"Then..." Bulma leaned against Vegeta, smiling playfully, "We'd have to admit we were checking you out too."  
  
"So buff." Chi-Chi giggled, squeezing Goku's arm. He stretched his muscles, his tattoo flaring up.  
  
She laughed at it. "It looks bloated!" she smiled, pointing at it. They all laughed.  
  
"Bessy needs to lose some pounds!" Goku smirked, making the tattoo flare more.  
  
"Well I'm just glad your over the "Punk Master" stage." Chi-Chi smiled.  
  
"Heh, but I was cool."  
  
"You still are, don't worry." They smiled at each other.  
  
"Well," Krillin said, "Who's up for beach volley ball?"  
  
The all smiled, heading for the near by net. There was a ball resting against the net's poll.  
  
Krillin picked it up. "Hey!" a familiar voice called angrily. They all turned to see Marron and Yamcha  
  
run up. "We were playing with that!" Marron pouted.  
  
"Well I didn't see you playing with it since you were over there." Bulma pointed to where they had been.  
  
"We had left for a little while." Marron explained.  
  
"It seems hard to play with just two people," Piccolo said, "how about we play with you?"  
  
After a moment or two Marron and Yamcha nodded, agreeing. "Boys against girls!" Krillin called, running  
to one side of the net. The other guys followed and the girls went on the other side.  
  
Krillin served it and, after hitting it back and forth a few times, Bulma jumped up and spiked the ball.  
  
It hit right under Vegeta's legs. The girls cheered.  
  
"Hey!" Yamcha growled, "You could have got that! Keep your eyes open!"  
  
"I'd shut my mouth if I were you, unless you don't remember the time I made you eat sand the last time we were  
  
at the beach."  
  
Yamcha gulped, but kept his glare even.  
  
Well the guys and girls continued the game, but for some reason the girls were winning. I mean they were kicking the guys butts.  
  
Heck, they were kicking the crap out of them! Ok, I think I've made my point. {^_^'} The guys kept blaming each other every time  
  
they got scored on. Finally, they all snapped and got in a rumble, all punching at each other and rolling on the ground, sand stirring  
  
up a cloud of sand around them.  
  
Bulma and Chi-Chi ran in and soon had the guys stopped. They told them all off for being so childish.  
  
"You act like your in middle school! Fighting like that! Just because you suck at volleyball and get your butts kicked by a bunch of girls  
  
doesn't mean you have to fight about it! Hmph, you should be ashamed!" Chi- Chi yelled, shaking her finger in thier faces.  
  
"I mean really!" Bulma continued, "We're supposed to be having fun! This is the last day of school and your fighting! Can't you just  
  
get along until then!? Your ruining it for all of us!"  
  
The guys all bowed their heads in shame and said in chorus, "We're sorry."  
  
Bulma and Chi-Chi put their hands on their hips, "Good."  
  
The rest of the trip went smoothly, including swimming, chicken, and beach football, touch tackle of course, not actual tackle. The  
boys easily won that. Of course, the girls didn't blame each other and try to kill each other.  
  
As it neared 2:35, Goku finally remembered the snap shots he had taken when he had played the trick on the girls. He showed them  
  
the photos and the guys were all cracking up. The girls looked embarrassed, but smiled good naturally all the same.  
  
"Look hears Chi-Chi coming in for the kill." Vegeta snickered, thumbing through pictures, where in each one, a pissed looking Chi-Chi  
  
got nearer and nearer. He punched Goku's arm, "I'm surprised you didn't get a black eye there, bud."  
  
They all laughed.  
  
Soon they all were forced to load the busses again. On the drive back Bulma fel asleep, her head on Vegeta's shoulder. The other girls  
  
were near sleep and they all leaned against thier boyfriends.  
  
Goku smiled and pulled out Chi-Chi's camera when she had fallen asleep on him, her head on his chest. He held it out at an arms length and took a picture of himself and Chi-Chi. He smiled at the picture. Chi- Chi looked so innocent in it. He kissed the top of her head  
  
and squeezed her shoulder gently as they pulled into the parking lot of Blue Moon High...  
  
  
  
~*~ 


	20. Summer Jobs

Disclaimer: Don't...own...nuttin'...  
  
  
~*~  
  
Vegeta swung his feet over the side of his bed and stood up. Wiping his eyes he walked into the  
bathroom and took a shower. He brushed his teeth and got dressed and walked into the kitchen.  
Grabbing five bowls, a spoon, a milk jug, and a box of cereal, he made himself breakfast. In the  
middle of chowing down the phone rang. He looked up before getting to his feet.   
  
He picked up the phone, "Hello?"  
  
"Hi Vegeta, sweety!" Vegeta's mother's voice beamed.  
  
"Oh, hey Mom. What's up?"  
  
"Honey, it's about time you got a job. It's summer and you don't need to be sitting around all day."  
  
"But mom-" Vegeta started to protest.  
  
"The only but in this conversation is your's, young man, and you need to get off of it and do something  
worth while! And that is the end of this conversation."  
  
Vegeta sighed, "Yes Mother."  
  
"Well call me tonight and tell me what your new profession is for the summer."  
  
"Tonight?! That doesn't give me much time mom!" Vegeta said.  
  
"It's the whole day, that's plenty of time."  
  
"Yes mother..."  
  
"Well I'll let you get started. Love you sweety."  
  
"Bye mom."  
  
He hung up and rubbed his temples, sighing. He was so not like his mother. Now where to find a job?  
He decided to forget about it and deal with it later. He felt like doing something with the gang.  
Vegeta picked up the phone and dialed in Bulma's number.  
  
"Hello?" Her voice came over the line.  
"Hey there, flashy." He smirked.  
  
"Vegeta!" He could tell she was blushing, "What's up?"  
  
"I was just wondering if the gang and us should do something to celebrate summer."  
  
"How about the pool near my house? I'm a member there and I can get you all in free."  
  
"Sounds great. I'll call the guys and meet you there at uh...how about 10:00?"  
  
"Ok, I'll call the girls. See you!"  
  
"Later."  
  
He hung up and after a moment picked up the phone and dialed Goku's number. Goku's happy voice  
sounded in Vegeta's ear. "Hey, what's up?"  
  
"Hi Kakorot." Vegeta started, "Me and Bulma are going to the pool. Can you come?"  
  
"Sure! I'll call Piccolo."   
  
"Ok see you in 10 minutes at my place."  
  
"Alrighty."  
  
"Later."  
  
"Bye bye."  
  
Vegeta went back into his room after hanging up. He dug through his top drawer until he found  
his black swimming trunks. He switched his pants with them and pulled on a white muscle shirt.   
  
Ten minutes later Goku and Piccolo arrived. Piccolo was wearing black swim shorts with orange flames  
and Goku was wearing bright orange trunks. Vegeta grabbed some towels and they headed for Bulma's   
house. They landed a few minutes later outside of the fence that shielded the pool from their sight.   
Bulma peeked her head out the gate. "Hey there! Come on in."  
  
They went inside to see a large pool filled and surrounded with many different types of people.  
Fat, skinny, tall, short, old, kids, middle-aged, teens; all kinds of people.  
  
"Crowded." Piccolo said.  
"Yes...good observation." Vegeta smirked.   
  
They sat down at a table with Karina and Chi-Chi and waited for some people to leave. After  
the crowd calmed down a bit they went for the pool.   
  
Piccolo walked smugly up to the diving board. "Watch this, girls." He called from the base of  
it to the girls in the shallow end. Vegeta and Goku decided to watch. Piccolo ran the length of   
the board and pushed off, sky-rocketing into the air and doing a few flipps before diving into the  
water.  
  
The girls cheered. "Hmph." Vegeta growled and walked up to the board. Piccolo's head surfaced and  
Vegeta called to him, "you think that was good? Well move and I'll show you some real talent!"  
Piccolo floated out of the water and flew to the sidewalk, arms crossed. "Be my guest."  
  
Vegeta smirked and did a a flip, landed on his hands at the end of the board, pushed off into the  
air, and did two backflips before diving into the water. The girls cheered louder. Bulma most  
of all. Vegeta floated out of the water, smirking at Piccolo. He flew to the side of the pool and  
landed next to Piccolo. "Your turn Kakarot," He said, looking at Goku, "Beat that."  
  
"Ok!" Goku smiled, walking up to the board. "Hmm..." He put a finger to his chin, thinking.  
"Ready!" He said after a moment or two. He ran the length of the board and jumped high into  
the air, straight up. He was in the middle of a fifth back flip when he slammed down on the board,  
right between the legs. "Ooo!" Vegeta and Piccolo winced, closing their eyes.  
  
Goku groaned with pain before falling over and off the board into the water. He gurgled to the top  
a minute later. "Owww!" He whined, getting out of the pool.   
  
The life guard ran over. "I saw that," he said, "Do you want a ice pack?"  
  
"Please..." Goku groaned, walking stiffly to their table and sitting down slowly. The girls giggled.  
The life guard gave him a pack of ice and he sort of sat on it. {How else am I supposed to put that!? O.o;}  
  
The rest of the guys, except Chi-Chi, who sat next to Goku trying to comfort him, played around in the   
water. Piccolo grabbed Karina and threw her into the deep end. She surfaced and splashed him.   
  
"My eyes!" He said, covering them with his hands.  
  
She swam over. "Are you alright? I'm sorry!" she said apologizing.  
  
Piccolo splashed her while she was off guard. "Hey!" She started chasing him as he, chuckling,   
swam off.   
  
Bulma ducked under water as Vegeta pointed and laughed at Piccolo as he swam away from Karina, who was  
hot on his tail. {Although he doesn't have one!} She swam up as quietly as possible behind Vegeta  
and grabbed his ankle. He reached down into the water and grabbed her wrist. He pulled her up and she   
smiled a very toothy grin at him. He grabbed her around the waist and picked her up above his head. She screamed  
as he hurtled her a few yards away before she splashed under the water.   
  
They continued swimming and played water volleyball. Unsurprisingly the girls won, but the guys managed  
to keep their comments to themselves. They had a great time and Goku was able to get in the pool again before  
they decided to leave.   
  
On the way out Vegeta caught sight of a HELP WANTED sign on the gate. 'Hmm...' He ripped it off the gate  
and studied it. It had pretty good pay and the hours weren't too long. 'Besides,' He thought, walking to  
the life guard's office. He soon had the job. He had to be life guard every weekday noon to 5:00P.M.   
He started tomorrow. After explaining what took so long for him to get outside he told them his mom was  
making him get a job.   
  
"I was thinking about getting a job this summer." Bulma said.  
  
"So was I." Chi-Chi and Karina said at the same time. They giggled.  
  
"My dad's making me get one too." Piccolo grumbled.  
  
"I want a job with Piccolo!" Goku whined.  
  
"Well," Vegeta looked at Bulma, "The main life guard said they could use one more life guard for the   
same hours..."  
  
"Ooo! I'll go get it!" Bulma ran back into the gate and to the life gaurd's office. She soon returned,  
smiling and nodded. Vegeta smirked, thinking, 'This job thing won't be as bad as I thought after all.'  
  
~*~ The next day ~*~  
  
"Goku," Piccolo started, holding the phone to his ear, "Meet me at my house in five and we'll  
get a job today."  
  
"Oo goody!" Goku smiled.   
"I'll see you in a bit."  
  
"Alrighty!"  
  
Goku arrived soon and they set off down the street and arrived in the city part of town. They went  
to many different department stores, but none needed help. They went to other stores and different  
places but they were turned down. Walking down the street, hands in pockets, the two discouraged teens  
walked with their heads down.   
  
Goku stopped suddenly, looking in the window of a fast food store. Piccolo didn't notice he had lost   
his companion for a while and had to walk back over to him.  
  
"What is it?" Piccolo asked.  
  
"Look." Goku pointed to a sign that had broad red letters on it that read: Help Wanted.   
  
"Oh no. No no no no!" Piccolo shook his head.  
  
"C'mon Piccolo! It'll be fun!"  
  
"That's what you think..." Piccolo mumbled, following a skipping Goku into the Bacon House.  
  
~*~ The next morning... ~*~  
  
Piccolo looked into the mirror. "I can't....believe...I'm doing this." He said slowly, eyeing his  
uniform with disgust. It was orange and yellow striped and there was a name tag that said: Hi! I'm:  
There was a blank spot for him to fill in his name. He scribbled in Piccolo and stuck it on. Next, he   
growled as he looked at the vibrant pink hat he was required to wear.   
  
It was the top of a Pig head and when he put it on the snout was right over his eyes. On one side of the snout  
it said Bacon, and on the other side House. He sighed miserably and walked out the door, ready as he was   
going to get for his new job...  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey, will you take my order?" A skinny man asked as Piccolo sat behind the cash register, his feet on the  
counter. He picked at his teeth and didn't answer.  
"Excuse me?" He said louder. No answer. "THIS SERVICE SUCKS!" He yelled and stomped out the door.  
  
"Good he left." Piccolo mumbled, looking at his nails.   
  
A fat man walked up to the cash register. "I'd like a..." He went on, ordering a whole mess load of food.  
Piccolo yawned.   
  
"Got all that?" The fat man asked.  
  
Piccolo looked at him for the first time, "You were talking to me?"   
  
The fat guy turned purple with anger. "I don't like repeating myself..."  
  
"Well I suppose you're not going to eat then."  
  
The fat guy twisted his hat angrily in his hands, barring his teeth. "Fine!" He repeated himself  
and Piccolo scribbled down the order. He sent it to the kitchen.   
  
He soon received the food and gave it to the man. "Whoo hoo...my first successful order..." He said dully.   
  
Something big and pink walking out from the utility closet made him turn his head. "Goku!?" He said, astounded.  
  
"Hey Piccolo!" Goku turned around, his face the only thing showing from under the pink pig suit. He had a sign  
on his chest and big fat pink belly that read: Welcome to the Bacon House. There was a hiddious orange tie with   
yellow polka dots. The snout of the pig was on his forehead and the eyes were right on the side of it. His gloves  
that were connected to the suit were shaped like hooves.   
  
"Goku...no offense but, you look like a idiot." Piccolo said, swaetdropping.  
  
"This suit is cool!" Goku protested. "It reminds me of the Easter Bunny!"   
  
"...Okay?" Piccolo blinked.  
  
"Well if you'll excuse me," Goku said, lifting his hoof like boots to walk, "I have a job to do."  
  
Piccolo was so glad he didn't get stuck with that job. The last thing he wanted was to parade around in a pink  
pig costume, holding a sign that welcomed people to a fast food restaurant. He thought the day crawled by slowly  
and was glad when he only had ten minutes left before his shift was over. Goku had ten minutes as well.   
  
He had stood proudly in front of the restaurant all day, showing off the sign and beckoning people into the Bacon  
House. Piccolo had been busy with orders and hadn't enjoyed it. He tapped his fingers on the counter top as he waited  
for the minutes to pass. He looked up to see Goku talking to none other than Bulma and Vegeta. They were in swim suits  
and Bulma had a towel around her waist.  
  
Vegeta was smirking at Goku's idiotic outfit. He took Bulma's arm and Goku followed them as they walked in to the restaurant.  
  
"Nice suit." Vegeta smirked at Piccolo. He just scowled in reply.  
  
"You and Kakarot have some sense of style..." He paused to snicker. "Anyways, We'd like two cokes."  
  
Piccolo got the drinks and took their money. "Well," Vegeta turned with a single wave, "Later."  
  
He and Bulma walked hand-in-hand out of the restaurant. About now he was wishing he had gotten the life guard job...  
  
~*~  
Karina poured over the wanted adds in the newspaper, har chin in her hands. She was laying on her stomach on the bed.   
'Hmm...' she thought, running her index finger down a column. 'Oh yeah, I want to baby sit...' She thought sarcastically.  
  
She remembered the time she had tried it out. It had only been a few years ago when she had volunteered to help out at a  
day care center. The main sitter had taken a coffee break, leaving her to watch the kids for twenty minutes. It had gone  
smoothly enough, until little Timmy had knocked over an ink bottle, spilling the black fluid all over the white carpet.  
  
Karina had been wiping it up with paper towels and 409. {I don't own 409! don't sue me!^_^'} Then the little mischievous  
three year old, Joey, had decided to play a little prank. He had gotten his milk and slashed it on Karina while she was distracted.  
It had only added to the mess and Karina couldn't catch Joey, he was too speedy. She had finally caught him by the shirt  
and dropped him in the time out pin. He had cried loudly and Karina had started to get a splitting head ache. As she triedto clean up the mess a 4 year old, Jane Anne, had asked for cookies. Her little friends had joined, whining for cookies.  
  
This had only made her headache worse and she felt as though she would scream in frustration at any moment. Then, thankfully,  
the sitter had come and understood what she had gone through. She didn't really blame Karina for quiting because the children there  
could be very annoying.  
  
'Those brats were the devil...' Karina thought darkly, reminiscing the moment. She shook her head, trying to forget it and get back  
the present. She continued looking at the adds, turning down one after the other. 'I'm never going to find something I like.'  
She thought as she neared the end of the adds. Suddenly she smiled. "Summer Modeling Job for teens 16-18." She read aloud.   
She scribbled down the number and picked up the phone.  
  
She called Chi-Chi and the black haired female answered after a few rings. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey Chi, it's me, Karina."  
  
"Hey there, did you find anything?"  
  
"I sure did!" Karina smiled, "How about a modeling job?"  
  
"Wow! That sounds fun! Well give them a call and tell them they have two models ready!"  
  
"Can do! Too bad Bulma already got a job, she would love this one!" Karina said.  
  
"Yeah," Chi-Chi agreed, "But still, she's with Vegeta, so she'll be fine."  
  
"Yeah. Well I'll call you back soon!"  
  
"Alright, bye."  
  
Karina hung up and after a moment picked up the phone again. She looked at the paper she had scribbled down the number on  
and dialed it in.   
  
"Hello?" A woman's voice answered the phone.  
  
"Hello, I'm calling about the modeling job. My friend and I are interested."  
  
"Alright I'll see you two at 2 o' clock tomorrow for an audition at Shiniro Auditorium."  
"Audition?" Karina blinked.  
  
"Yes honey, audition. We can't just say yes to everyone, we need to pick only the best-looking girls."  
  
"Oh...I see. Well until then."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Karina hung up and picked up the phone again. She dialed Chi's number and soon was telling her the news.  
Chi-Chi said to meet her at her house an half hour before 2:00P.M. Karina agreed and hung up with a "Bye Bye."  
  
~*~ The next Day: Noon ~*~  
  
Vegeta floated up to the life guard chair on the right side of the pool and sat down. He was wearing a muscle shirt  
and his blue swimming trunks. He slipped on his whistle over his head and put on his sunglasses. His eyes darted around,  
checking out the crowd. Some pre teen boys were wrestling roughly in the water. He let it pass. 'It's not like they  
are strong enough to actually hurt each other.' He thought in a dismissive manner.  
  
He heard a whistle blow and turned his head to the cause of the noise. 'Bulma?' He thought, 'Why is she blowing her whistle?'  
He quickly looked around for anyone disobeying the rules but didn't find any. He looked at Bulma questioningly.   
She was standing at the other side of the pool, pointing to the boys that were water wrestling.   
  
"You boys! Stop that! Your violating the rules!" She swung her hand to the left and pointed to the RULES sign on the   
fence. Vegeta scanned the sign to find a rule that read: No wrestling in or out of the water.   
"Oops."  
  
Bulma got the boys to stop and walked to the base of Vegeta's chair, which was about eight feet above   
the cement. She looked up. "Vegeta!" She called, "You got here before me and you should have stopped those boys."  
  
"Well I didn't think they would harm each other, they are just weak little children."  
  
"Well if they are all weak they can still hurt each other. Your lucky boss didn't see you, he might have fired you."  
  
"Uh...well the point is he didn't so, uh, it doesn't matter." Vegeta said, looking down at her for the first time.  
  
She was wearing a green spaghetti strapped shirt and sunglasses. The shirt was tied at the side, showing her  
stomach and bikini bottom.   
  
"I wish you wouldn't wear things like that." Vegeta said, forcing back a smirk.  
  
"And why not? You don't like it?"   
  
"It's not that, it's just I don't want anyone to get hurt."  
  
"Hurt?"  
  
"Yeah. If any guy tries to hit on you they are going to get hurt, that's for sure."  
  
"Oh..." Bulma smiled up at him, understanding what he meant. "Well I hope for their health they don't."  
  
"I do too..." Vegeta smirked, leaning back in his chair and looking down at the pool.   
  
~*~  
  
Piccolo sat behind the cash register, his chin on his hand and his elbow propping up his arm. He yawned.   
Today was a slow day and not many people seemed to want to eat at Bacon House. He pulled off his hat  
and scratched his antenna. He blinked twice, slowly. "I'm going to fall asleep soon if you don't   
get anyone in here, Goku!" He called to Goku, who was right out the door in his pig suit.   
  
"Piccolo!" He whined, "Im hot in this suit!"  
  
"You wish..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing. Just try and get some costumers in here!"  
  
Goku frowned, longing to take the head of the costume off. A small child holding his mothers  
hand approached, and Goku held up his sign with his hoofed hands.   
  
"Come eat at Bacon House!" He started, smiling at the small kid. "Today's special for children is-"  
  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!" The child cried, clinging onto the pant leg of his mother.  
  
"Your scaring him!" She screamed angrily at Goku. "Why are you dressed like that!?"  
"It's my job, ma'me."  
  
The kid started wailing louder. She picked him up. "Sorry sir, but I can't eat here because My little boy is  
frightened of you."  
  
"I knew they should have ditched the costume." Goku muttered, "It scares the little customers."  
  
Goku had been all for the pig suit yesterday, but today was another story. It was way too hot in that   
over grown pig costume and he was sick of little kids seeing him and running away screaming. He also was  
fed up with people pointing and laughing. This one fat guy had pointed and laughed, "Look at that guy!  
He's so fat! Ahahaha!" Goku had growled but had kept the comment he had wanted to say to himself: Shut it,  
fat stuff. Your fatter than the fat. And this is a costume you moron!  
  
He shook his head. This suit was making him mean. He hoped tomorrow would go better for him. He hoped  
he would get promoted to a cash register worker, like Piccolo. At least Piccolo got to stay inside where it was cool  
and out of the sun. His face was starting to get sunburned from standing out in the suit for hours in the sun.   
  
He didn't want to be like Vegeta, always moody and scowling. He liked his nice and innocent nature.   
he smiled. Chi-Chi liked that in a man. She had told him so when they had gone out after a while on a date.  
He sat on a box near the door of the restaurant, smiling at the memory.  
  
Chi-Che had been sitting across the table from him at a burger place near the school. A muscular guy had walked  
up to their table. He checked Chi-Chi out and had smiled slyly.   
  
"Hey there, babe, how about ditching spiky here and coming with me?"  
  
Chi-Chi had looked down and not answered. Goku blinked. "Uh, she's my girlfriend."  
  
"Yeah so I see," He had leaned on the table smirking toothily at Chi-Chi. "So anyways, what's the answer to my little question?"  
  
"Go away." She had said simply, standing up. She had walked around him next to Goku and sat next to him, leaning against him.  
Goku had furrowed his eyebrow, looking at the guy. "Your not nice," He put his arm around Chi-Chi's shoulder, "Go away like   
Chi-Chi said."  
  
"What if I don't want to spiky? You wanna try and make me?" Before Goku could protest He had pulled Chi-Chi  
out of the way and pulled Goku up by the collar of his shirt. Goku blinked as he dragged him outside and threw  
him onto his bum on the sidewalk. Goku had blinked again. He got up and walked up to the guy, who had his dukes up.  
  
"Get 'em Ralph!" One of the muscular guys' minions had yelled. "Show him who is the best!"  
  
"You know it." He smirked and punched at Goku but Goku had ducked. The guy kicked, Goku grabbed his foot.  
Ralph lost his balance and fell on his butt. He had tried to kick at the back of Goku's knees to Bring Goku  
to the ground, but Goku had jumped and dodged his attempt.   
  
It ended up that Goku never threw a punch and had dodged all of Ralph's attempts to land a punch of kick on him.   
Ralph had given up, tired after missing and missing and missing, time after time again. Goku and Chi-Chi had sat  
at the table again and Chi-Chi had smiled and reached across the table, taking his hands.  
  
"Your so sweet, Goku." Her eyes had sparkled, "Your not like other guys I've dated. You don't get mad easily and you keep your   
cool."  
  
Goku had smiled sincerely, staring back into her eyes.   
  
"You have this nice, innocent nature to you that I like. It's really sweet and attractive." She had blushed, letting go of his hands  
and looking down. They had only been going out for a week. Goku had smiled and took her hand and said simply, "I like you too, Chi."  
  
Goku shook his head, waking up from the day-dream-memory thing he had just experienced.   
  
"Hey!" Piccolo called from inside, "Boss says you can come in since there's only five minutes left on our shift!"  
  
"Coming." Goku smiled, happy to be able to go inside and get out of the suit. He'd have to talkto his boss about how the costume discouraged  
costumers. 'Mostly small frightened children...' he thought, sweatdropping as he stood up.  
~*~ at 2:00P.M.~*~  
  
Karina and chi-Chi walked with small bags containing some make up and a hair brushes. Karina pushed the door to the Shiniro  
Auditorium open and entered, Chi-Chi following. Their eyes grew slightly wider as they looked around the large room. There were  
rows and rows of deep red seats, a stage in front of them. Connected to the stage was a long platform that extended into the  
center walkway between the seats. There were a lot of young women sitting in the front and second row. No one was talking and Chi-Chi  
and Karina sat in the third row quietly, looking around at all the different girls.  
  
Some of the teens there were pretty fat, some were skinny, some were just right. There were ugly girls, pretty girls, tall girls, short  
girls, all sorts of girls. then Karina's gaze fell on a woman who was out of place amung all the young teens. She was old and stout,  
but not ugly, just wrinkly. She was holding a clip board and writing something with a pencil on a paper clipped to the board.  
  
'That must be the woman I talked to on the phone.' Karina thought. After a few more minutes the woman stood and walked up the stairs  
that were against the wall and went to the stage. Everyone grew even more silent as she walked down the extension to the stage and stood  
at the rounded off end.  
  
"I am Miss Du La Tresse." She introduced herself and continued, "There are only enough spots open for twenty models." She glanced around  
the room. "There's at least 50 of you girls auditioning here."   
  
She walked back to the main part of the stage, which was curtained off, and swung her hand to the split in the curtains. "We will  
go inside here where we have swim suits, dresses, and other clothes to test your looks and experience in modeling. Now please,"  
She opened the curtains, "Come up the stairs in an orderly fashion and follow me." She disappeared behind the curtains.   
  
From the end of the front row nearest to the stairs girls stood up and, in a line, walked up the stairs, onto the stage, and into the   
curtain opening. Karina and Chi-Chi finally entered the curtains and looked around. It was all gray except the brightly colored clothing  
on many racks. There were changing stalls and some mirrors next to them. All the girls were crowded in the quite small space and Miss  
Du La Tresse was in front of the crowd. Karina and Chi-Chi stood on their tip-toes to see her.  
"Quit ladies!" Miss Du La Tresse shouted over the talking teens. Things grew silent. "If your going to be a model here you need to   
have good manners and obey commands you get." She glared at two girls near the front who were still chatting. They shut up.   
  
"Now come draw a number from this hat and as soon as you all get one we will call you from number 1-10." Soon everyone had a number.  
"Those who do not have a number that is between 1-10 go back into the seating area and sit quietly. We will call you later and you may watch   
the others."   
  
Karina looked up from the small piece of paper that had her number on it to Chi-Chi. "Whats your number?" She asked her.  
  
"23. What's yours?" Chi-Chi responded.  
  
"34."   
  
"Ok. Lets go sit down and see the competition."   
  
"Alright."   
  
They walked out of the curtain area and onto the stage. They were too lazy to walk to the side to use the stairs and just jumped down  
off of the long platform and took some chairs. After about 10 minutes Miss Du La Tresse emerged from the curtains and walked down stairs  
and took a seat near the back so she could view them easily. She had her clipboard in hand.  
  
"Number one!" she yelled, "Ready for you!"   
  
A plump teen walked out in a casual summer outfit. She walked stiffly to the end of the platform,  
turned, and was about to walk back when Miss Du La Tresse asked: "Name?"  
  
"Patricia." She said, without turning around. "Go on back." Miss Du La Tresse said. She did as she was told.   
  
Number two was small and skinny and walked out in a floor-length dress with summer colors. She stopped at the end of the platform and  
turned a few times, her arms stiff against her sides. "Name?" Miss Du La Tresse asked.   
  
"Chelsea." The teen responded.  
  
Well they continued like that, giving their names and crap like that. Most of the girls were too stiff and sucked at modeling. Some  
were ok. There weren't really any good ones in that batch of girls. Then Miss Du La Tresse called the girls 11-21. Some of  
the girls were ok. Most sucked though, just like the last batch. "22-32." The old woman called.  
  
Chi-Chi stood up and Karina wished her luck. Chi-Chi walked into the curtains and a young woman, but not as young as the models,   
asked her for her number and, when she replied, the woman scribbled down her number and measured her, scribbling down the measurements.  
She soon found a casual summer out fit that was her size and directed her to the changing stalls.   
  
Soon Chi-Chi came out in the short kaki shorts and a white over button up shirt on top of a red sleeveless shirt. She went to  
the mirror, brushed out her hair, applied some red lipstick to her lips, and got in line to go out and model. Soon it was her  
turn. She walked out smoothly, her arms extend a bit and 'floated' to the end of the platform and turned once, smiling softly.   
  
"I'm Chi-Chi." She said, before Miss Du La Tresse could ask.   
  
She turned and walked back to the curtains. She knew for a fact she had been more graceful than the other teens so far. She  
smiled and changed back to her regular attire. Then she walked out and sat down next to Karina, just in time to wish Karina luck  
because her number group was called.   
  
Chi-Chi watched Karina a few minutes later as she glided to the end of the platform. She was wearing a black shirt with a v-cut neck,  
and a short dark blue skirt. She gave her name, turned twice, and returned to the curtain area. When she returned Chi-Chi greeted her   
with a smile.   
  
"You did wonderful." Chi-Chi congratulated.  
  
"So did you, and thanks." Karina smiled, sitting down. They watched the rest of the girls, and there were quite a few good models in them.  
Soon Miss Du La Tresse stood up and announced that the audition was over. She asked them to put their phone number, name, and model number   
on a piece of paper at the door before leaving. Chi-Chi and Karina did so, confident they were going to be two of the twenty.   
  
~*~ That night ~*~  
  
Bulma sighed as she threw her swim suit into the bath tub. She had just changed into her regular clothes. She was glad work was over.  
It had been quite hectic day with Vegeta at the pool. This group of kids had kept acting up and doing stupid pranks. She had a hard time keeping Vegeta from losing his temper and hurting them badly.   
  
First they had slipped chlorine into Vegeta's lemonade while he was in the bathroom. When he had drank it he had sprayed it out of his   
mouth and all over the sidewalk. Wiping his mouth, he looked to see the three prankster boys holding thier sides as they laughed.   
  
He had growled and started to go after them as they ran but Bulma had stopped him. "It was just a prank. I'll warn them."  
  
She had gone over to the boys, who were now at the other side of the pool and gave them a stern warning. "Sure, sure lady." One had answered,  
filling a balloon with water. He was blonde with some freckles spread across his nose and cheeks. Another of the boys had red hair and the last  
had black hair. She crossed her arms, she didn't like the looks of them filling up those water baloons. Yet, they hadn't done anything  
yet so she couldn't do anything about it. She climbed up the latter back to her chair and sat down.  
  
Soon she had watched Vegeta being bombarded with exploding water balloons as he had walked the side of the pool. Soon he was soaked and pissed.  
He tried to run at the kids but slipped on the wet cement and fell into the pool. Bulma had sweat dropped, climbing down from the chair and watched  
as a very wet Vegeta hoisted himself out of the pool and shook off, sort of like a dog. His already wild black hair had been even wilder and sticking  
up even odder than usual.   
  
She had stepped in front of the kids, who had been cornered by Vegeta who was now about to seriously kick some kid butt. She had shook her head.  
He had growled, crossing his arms. "Can't I do something!?" Bulma smiled and stepped aside, "You can throw them in the pool..." Vegeta had smirked  
grabbing the red-head by the back of his swimming trunks, succeeding in giving him a wedgie. He tossed him into the pool and did the same with the other  
two.   
  
He had laughed as the kid's heads surfaced, pouting. "Now," Bulma said to the boys, "You can leave."   
  
They had growled and stayed in the pool, swimming over to the shallow end and standing up. "We don't have to!" The black haired kid stuck his tongue out  
at her. Vegeta had jumped in the pool and swam to them. The boys had trembled as he smirked evilly down at them, his hands reaching for them. He had  
carried them under his arms out of the pool, dropped them on their bums, and pointed to the gate. "Now go." The kids had ran in opposite directions  
avoiding the gate. They had hid in the bushes.   
Bulma had smiled, crossing her arms as she watched Vegeta pull them out, yanking them by their arms. He charged some electricity on his finger and touched  
each boy in turn, shocking them. "Now get out!" Vegeta growled, holding up his electric finger threateningly. They had yelped and rushed out of the gate.  
  
  
Bulma smirked in the present, deciding to see if Karina and Chi-Chi could come out with her to get a shake or something. Then she could share her eventful  
day with her two best buds. She picked up the phone and called Chi-Chi.   
  
"Sure." Chi-Chi had agreed to Bulma's idea. "I'll call Karina and tell her to meet us at The Malt Shop in five minutes?"   
  
"Ok, see you there." Bulma smiled.  
  
"Alright, see you soon." Chi-Chi hung up.  
  
~*~ Now at Chi-Chi's ~*~  
  
Chi-Chi dialed Karina's number and waited for her to pick up.  
  
"Karina here." Karina said, picking up the phone.   
  
"Hey Karina, this is Chi-Chi." Chi-Chi started, "Bulma and I are heading over to The Malt Shop and wanted you to come. Can you?"  
  
"Yep, sounds fun. Yay! Now we can tell Bulma about our day. Oh, and Miss Du La Tresse called and said I got a spot, did you?"  
  
"Sure did. Well see you in a few minutes. Bye."  
  
"Bye bye."  
  
~*~ A bit later at The Malt Shop ~*~  
  
Chi-Chi, Karina, and Bulma sat down at a booth near the window. Now the stars were appearing in the dark blue sky.   
  
"Ok I have to tell you about my day." Bulma said excitedly, after they had all ordered some shakes.  
  
"No us first!" Chi-Chi said.  
  
"Flip a coin?" Karina smiled, making a suggestion.  
  
Bulma pulled out a coin and flipped it off her thumb. "Call it Chi."  
"Heads."   
  
Bulma caught it, flips it onto her wrist, and looked at it. "Aww...its heads."  
  
Karina and chi-Chi filled her in about Miss Du La Tresse, all the girls there, and how they had gotten called and gotten the jobs.  
  
"Congratulations." Bulma smiled.  
  
"Sucks you couldn't go." Chi-Chi smiled weakly, "You would have been great and gotten a job."  
  
"Well that's alright, my job is pretty fun. Now it's my turn to tell you guys about what happened at the pool today.  
  
Bulma told them about the little punks who had continued to disobey her and Vegeta, and the pranks they had pulled on him.   
There was a whole bunch of laughter as Bulma told the story. Then, finishing their shakes they decided to go home.   
Saying their good-byes, they went their separate ways and went home, each looking up at the sparkling stars in the deep  
blue sky...  
  
  
~*~  
  
Go review now...*Does her dance of "You-must-review-or-else-ness!"*  
  
....o.O; 


	21. Summertime Fun

Disclaimer: *playing a red electric guitar* Don't own....don't own anythin'...  
  
Hey all you readers! What's up? Well I hope you all have been checking out my site with my piccys!  
^_^ If you haven't you can hustle on down to my profile after you read the chapter and check it out!  
You want to see something that happens in this story? Well tell me what scene in a review  
or email me at z_chicka_6@hotmail.com and I'll draw it and get it up on the site asap.   
  
  
~*~  
  
The spiky black-haired teen sat up out of bed, his hair even wilder than usual, which was pretty dang wild.  
He yawned and stretched, a snake wrapped around a rose tattoo becoming exposed from under his short sleeved shirt.  
He glanced at it and mumbled, "Mornin' Bessy." He got up and slowly walked over to his bathroom. He brushed his   
teeth, combed out his crazy hair, washed his face with cold water, flexed his arm muscles making 'Bessy' bloat  
considerably, and chuckled. He was glad it was a Saturday. He wouldn't have to work at the bacon House today.  
  
"I'm bored..." Goku yawned, getting dressed. He decided to wear some black knee-long cargo shorts and a plain white  
t-shirt. He slipped on some sneakers and walked out of his bedroom. Going to the fridge, he pulled out a full can  
of those sweet little pickles. Goku flopped down on the couch and picked upthe remote, unscrewing the lid from the  
jar with the other hand. He turned on the tube and popped a small pickle into his mouth.  
  
Soon, after Tellitubies was over, the jar was empty and Goku's stomach growled pleadingly. He  
rubbed it soothingly, "It's ok belly, I'll fill you up."  
  
The dude walked back into the kitchen and loaded up his arms and hands with uh...things you would use to make sandwiches.  
He soon had a plate with about ten stuffed-full sandwiches pilled up high. He sat down on the couch again in the living   
room and began to chow down.   
  
About an hour later that was filled with watching Tv and eating even more the phone rang. Goku reached over and picked it  
up and, bringing the receiver to is ear, asked, "Hello, who is it?"  
  
"It's Piccolo." Piccolo's deep voice sounded in Goku's ear.  
Goku smiled, "Hey, what's up?"   
  
"The boss called me and guess what?" Piccolo didn't give Goku a chance to guess as he continued, "We get the next two weeks off!"  
  
"At the same time!?"   
  
"Yeah! He told me to tell you!"  
  
Goku's smile broadened, "This is great! The girls get off today!"  
  
"I know. Maybe us four should do something."  
  
Goku's smile dropped a bit, "What about Bulma and Vegeta?"  
  
There was a pause at the other end of the line, then Piccolo answered, "I'll call you back."  
  
"Um, ok." Goku blinked.  
  
"I have another call." Piccolo explained.  
  
"Oh, ok, talk to you in a bit."  
  
~*~ At Piccolo's now ~*~  
  
Piccolo looked at the phone, pushed a button, and held the phone up to his ear again.   
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Piccolo." Vegeta's voice came over the line.  
  
"Hey. What's up?"  
  
"I called to tell you Bulma and I got the next two weeks off." Vegeta was smirking as he spoke.  
  
Piccolo blinked and looked at the phone before talking again. "That's weird..."  
  
"Why?" Vegeta questioned.  
  
"The other girls get finished with their modeling job today and Goku and I just got the next two weeks off."  
  
"Whoa..." Vegeta said, "That is weird."  
  
"We should do something. I know, you call Bulma and tell her to call the girls and meet us at The malt Shop."  
  
"Yes master." Vegeta growled sarcastically.  
  
"Lighten up, tight wad, it was a suggestion."  
  
Vegeta "hmph"ed as an answer.  
  
"See you there in an hour alright?"  
  
"Alright, bye."  
  
Piccolo was about to respond but heard a click in his ear and hung up himself. "By the time we get there  
he'll have lightened up..." Piccolo thought aloud, "....He'll have talked to Bulma by then." He smirked and  
picked up the phone to tell Goku the news.  
  
~*~ At The Miss Du La Tresse's Modeling studio ~*~  
  
Karina gratefully dropped the pose she had been holding while the photographer said he was finished taking   
that pose. She was wearing a black sweater and a white ankle length skirt. She had been asked to pose  
with her arms above her head and had held it for five minutes while the photographer had snapped away with  
his camera.   
  
Karina fanned herself with her hand. It was blazing hot. She was wearing black on a hot summer day with a   
long skirt in a non-air conditioned studio. It was murder. She looked around where other girls were modeling.  
She spotted Chi-Chi and admired at how good she looked in the red sleeveless dress she was wearing. Her  
hair was down and resting on her shoulders as she smiled, looking off in the other direction, her fingers  
elegantly curled and her arms raised only a bit from her sides.  
  
Karina decided that since she was done she would change into her regular clothes and wait for Chi-Chi to go pick up  
their final pay checks. She disappeared into the dressing rooms.  
  
Chi-Chi's smile dropped as the photographer told her he was finished. She was tired and surprised at how much  
harder modeling had been than she thought. It was fun though, and she decided to accept the offer she had received   
from Miss Du La Tresse. The offer was to come back next summer for another modeling job. Karina had also gotten the  
request.   
  
Chi-Chi realized the photographer was checking her out as she walked off to the dressing rooms and shot a cold  
glare at him. He quickly looked away, smirking. She sighed and got into her clothes.  
  
Karina waved to her as she emerged from the dressing rooms. Karina had gotten off a bit earlier and had been waiting   
for Chi-Chi to finish dressing. Chi-Chi and Karina headed for Miss Du La Tresse, who was sitting at a table and  
handing out final checks to all the models.   
  
"Thank you for being with us, girls." The elderly woman smiled at the two as she handed them each a thick envelope.  
  
"It was fun." Karina smiled.   
  
"Yeah, I'll look forward to doing it again next summer." Chi-Chi agreed.  
  
"So will I." Miss Du La Tresse nodded. "You two were the best models here and you'll find I gave you a raise once you check  
your enveloped."  
  
"Oh thank you Miss." The two smiled broadly, each curtsying.   
  
"No, thank you."  
  
Well they said there so long's and soon were out the door. Karina invited Chi-Chi to come on over to the bank and   
soon they each had a nice small stack of money in their possessions. They arrived at Karina's home soon after  
and as soon as they opened the door the phone began to ring. Karina ran over and picked it up while Chi-Chi followed  
and sat on the couch.  
  
Karina plopped down on the chair next to the phone, "Hello?"  
  
"Hey Karina, I'm glad I reached you, I thought you might still be at work." Bulma said at the other end of the line.  
  
Karina smiled, "Chi-Chi and I just got off. We both got a raise and are glad we wont have to go to those early morning  
sessions."   
"Cool. Well I called because the guys want us to meet them at The Malt Shop for a 'meeting' as Vegeta calls it." Bulma  
told her green-haired friend.  
  
"That's cool. When?"  
  
"Well about five minutes. I've been calling and just now you answered."  
  
"Ok. Well Chi-Chi and I will see you there. Bye." She hung up and looked at Chi-Chi, telling her the plan.  
  
They picked up the things they decided to bring, which was pretty much what they had come with: money and purses.  
  
~*~ At the Malt Shop ~*~  
  
Vegeta sat at a large booth, drumming his fingers on the table as he waited for his friends to arrive. He glanced up   
at the clock on the wall and saw it was a few minutes after their meeting time. {It was Noon} He had turned down  
the waitresses offer to take his order, he wanted to wait for the others. He smirked as he thought about how  
he had gotten Piccolo and Goku's boss to let them off at the same time as his vacations was...  
  
~*~ Flashback-ness of 10:30 AM that morning ~*~  
  
He walked in to the Bacon House and took a seat. A waitress came up to take his order and he smirked at her and said,  
"Bring the boss of this place over here."  
  
"Sir I can't just make the boss come over-"  
  
"Do it, now." He ordered, his eyes glistening in the light dangerously.   
  
She gulped and nodded before disappearing behind a door near the counter. After a few minutes a really fat man emerged,   
glowered over at Vegeta, and walked over.  
  
"What's the meaning of just commanding to see me?" He asked, his fat purple face contorting into a look of anger.  
  
"Look, fatso, I want you to give Piccolo and Goku off the next two weeks." Vegeta said calmly, drumming his fingers on  
the table he was sitting at.  
"You can't command me-"  
  
"Yes," Vegeta cut him off, "I can. you know why? This is why." He stood up to reveal he was about the same hieght as the fat  
guy. Mr. Porkrines {oh the irony! *Muahaha's* Bacon House, Mr. Porkrines! Ahaha!} stumbled back a  
few steps because he was startled Vegeta had stood up so quickly. His surprised look once again contorted into his pissed   
off expression.  
  
"Now look here boy-"  
  
"Hey I haven't showed you why I can command you yet." Vegeta thrust his hand in front of Mr.Porkrine's face and Mr. Porkrines  
blinked. Suddenly he stumbled back as Vegeta's hand began to glow and a small blue power ball formed in front of his palm.  
  
"This," Vegeta's eyes flashed to the orb of energy in his hand, "can blow this whole place into oblivion in an instant."  
  
Mr. Porkrine's fat purple face turned blue with fear.   
  
"Now," Vegeta continued, the power ball disappearing, "All I'm asking is that you let my friends off for the next two  
weeks."  
  
The fat man nodded numbly, "Yes yes...whatever you want...just don't take my money or hurt me...please."  
  
"I'm not going to take your money..." Vegeta turned to the door and walked to it, "I have a job that pays better than yours."  
  
And with that last comment said, he disappeared out the door.  
  
~*~   
  
Vegeta snapped out of the memory a0s Goku's voice called his name. Goku was in his face, leaning over the table and calling:  
"Veeeegeeeetaaa? Vegeta? VegetaVegetaVegetaVegetaVegetaVege-"   
  
"SHUT UP KAKORROT!" Vegeta grolwed, Goku jumping back, surprised.   
  
"Heh heh, did you finally snap out of your day dream about Bulma?" Goku smirked, crossing his arms.  
  
"I WASN'T DAY DREAMING ABOUT HER!" Vegeta stood up, about to pounce on Goku with anger.  
Goku smiled, "I know, I know, I was just playin' with ya."  
  
Vegeta sat down, growling, and took a deep breath to calm himself. Goku sat across from him and looked out the window.  
  
"Lookie!" Goku said, pointing, "Here comes Bulma." Sure enough, there was Bulma's car parking near the entrance.  
  
The two guys watched as she got out of her car and walked to the door. She was wearing a short white jean skirt and  
a purple v-cut shirt. "Don't drool." Goku smiled tauntingly over at Vegeta. Goku had to dodge Vegeta's hand, which  
was angrily grabbing for the collar of his shirt.   
  
"Hey guys." Bulma smiled as she sat down at the table next to Vegeta, her hair looking a bit ruffled by the wind.   
  
"Hey." They responded.   
  
"There's Chi-Chi and Karina..." Goku announced as the two girls walked inside.   
  
"Hi." They both said, smiling. Chi-Chi sat next to Goku and Karina sat next to her.   
  
Piccolo suddenly landed right in front of the window Goku had been staring out of and Goku jumped. "Whoa! There's Piccolo."   
The tall green one soon was sitting next to Bulma, across from Karina. The waitress took their orders and soon Piccolo  
told them bluntly to shut up with a simple "Shut up."   
  
"Now the reason I decided to have this meeting-" Bulma giggled, interrupting him.  
  
"What's so funny?" He looked over at her, a little annoyed. Of course all giggling annoyed him.  
  
Bulma smiled at him, "It's just your so serious about it. "The reason I called you to this 'meeting'" Its just funny!   
Loosen up a bit Piccolo."  
  
He cleared his throat and relaxed a bit more. He did feel tense for some reason. His shoulders especially were tight.  
  
"Well I just....I don't know, I feel a bit tense." He admitted.  
  
"So do I." Chi-Chi said, rolling her head on her shoulders, "My shoulders are so tight from staying so stiff while I modeled..."  
"I know what you mean." Karina smiled at her.  
  
"Hey I have an idea..." Bulma smiled, inspiration dawning on her face.  
  
"What?" Goku asked, blinking.  
  
"We should all go and relax on a sort of vacation..."  
  
"Cool!" Goku exclaimed, clapping his hands excitedly. {Can't you just imagine that? lol}  
  
"Yeah! Good idea Bulma!" Karina smiled.  
  
"Where?" Piccolo asked.  
  
"Somewhere with a jacuzzi..." Chi-Chi said, "I want to loosen up these shoulders."  
  
"And a pool." Vegeta added.  
  
"How about we just go to a hotel? They have all those things." Karina suggested.  
  
"But hotels don't have very good food..." Goku pouted.  
  
"Well we can go to a nice restaurant Monday, then stay at the nicest hotel in town." Bulma smiled.  
  
"We can use our money we just got." Karina smiled at Chi-Chi.  
  
"I can use my last pay check." All three guys said at once.  
  
"And I'll use mine." Bulma smiled.  
  
"You could pay for the whole thing with the money your parents give you." Vegeta smirked at her.  
  
"Actually..." Bulma looked at him, "They don't give me any money in the summer unless it's for emergencies.   
They make me get a job."   
  
"That sucks." Piccolo said but then smiled, "At least we can pay it with the money we earned."  
  
"Then it's settled." Chi-Chi smiled, "Monday night we eat at The RitZ and then stay the next few nights at   
The Lessonce." {I come up with the wackyest names!¡} Everyone smiled, nodding.   
  
"Now no one back out because they want to keep their money to themselves." Goku looked suspiciously around the table.  
"Everyone swear?" Everyone nodded.  
"If anyone backs out they have to..." Goku looked thoughtful for a moment, "Go skinny dipping." He smiled broadly  
and the others laughed, nodding.  
  
Bulma finished up her drink. "Well," She said, "Excuse me Piccolo." Piccolo got up and Bulma, grabbing Vegeta's  
hand, slid out of the both and stood up. Vegeta soon followed. "Vegeta and I are going to see a movie."   
  
"We are?" Vegeta blinked.  
  
"Yep." Bulma smiled, pulling him along and out the door. Goku barked at him as he was half-dragged out the door.  
  
"You're a dog Vegeta!" He laughed, "A dog!"   
  
"You know," Chi-Chi said, getting up with Karina, "I want you to come with me to see a play."  
  
"A play?" Goku blinked up at his girlfriend.  
  
"Yep. Now come on lets go."   
  
Goku was soon dragged off to see a play of Romeo and Juliet. {Who's the dog now eh? Woof Woof! hehe}  
  
Piccolo looked at Karina, "I was just going to go home and practice on my guitar."  
  
"Can I tag along?" Karina asked nicely.  
  
"Sure." He smiled, taking her hand and escorting her outside. There he lifted her into his arms and took off  
into the dark starry sky, the moonlight bringing everything below into sight easily.  
  
  
~*~Monday Afternoon~*~  
  
Bulma put her hands on her hips looking over at all her packed bags. Chi-Chi had called everyone and confirmed that  
they would have dinner at 7:00PM sharp. She was going to let the guys put their stuff in her car until they got to  
the hotel and Chi-Chi would let Karina use her trunk to hold all her things. She looked at her watch. 5:00 PM.  
In an hour and a half she would be picking up Vegeta and Piccolo, and Chi-Chi would pick up everyone else.Then they would meet at The RitZ.   
  
Bulma carried her two suitcases to the door and into her trunk. She shut the car's trunk and walked back inside  
and up to her bedroom. She decided to dress up for dinner at The Ritz. She went into her closet, which  
was very large and neat. all the things were color coded. All red things in one place blue things in another,  
etc. She walked over to the white section, an opal dress catching her eye. She pulled it out and admired it  
with sparkling eyes. The silk opal cloth shimmered to the floor and the dress had no sleeves. She found pinned  
to it two long white gloves.  
  
She tried it on and looked at herself. She winked at her beautiful reflection. The skirt of the dress went to the floor  
elegantly and the dress fit her perfectly. She wondered where the dress had come from because she had never seen it before.  
She decided her mother had bought it for her as a surprise. She'd have to thank her.   
  
She went into the bathroom to get ready for the night.  
  
~*~ Two hours later ~*~  
  
Piccolo was glad he was wearing a tux as he looked up at the huge structure that was The RitZ. This place had to be a five  
star restaurant. There was red carpet trailing from the entrance onto the side walk. Over the gold rimmed door was an electric  
sign that read in fancy swirly letters : The RitZ. He looked over at Karina, who was wearing a black dress with long sleeves  
that exposed her shoulders. She had her hair down on her shoulders and the bright green stood out beautifully against  
the dark black. She smiled at him, her lips red and his eye lids decorated with light green eyeshadow. He smiled back as  
he took her arm and led her inside, following Bulma and Vegeta, who were leading the way inside.  
  
Vegeta gulped, looking over at Bulma. She saw him look over at her and smiled at him, her lips soft pink and her eyeshadow  
light blue. He blushed and quickly looked away. Her hair was in an elegant bun. She smirked at his shyness as they walked inside  
and kissed his cheek before looking over to the slender man with a mustache in a black tux with a cloth over his arm. He was standing  
behind a podium with a clip board on it.   
  
"Name?" He asked after studying her up and down a few times, trying not to smile or blush. Vegeta looked pretty pissed off that hewas checking out his girl but kept his mouth shut.  
  
"Briefs." Bulma answered.  
  
The waiter looked at the clip board, finding her name. "For how many?" He asked, stepping from behind the podium.  
  
"Six." Bulma responded.   
  
He nodded and led her and Vegeta, Piccolo and Karina following, and Goku and Chi-Chi following them. They soon were seated  
at a table with fancy folded napkins, glistening spoons and knifes and forks, and a pure white table cloth spread over the table.  
  
Goku admired Chi-Chi's looks. Her hair was down on her shoulders and she was wearing a dark purple, low-cut, long sleeved dress.  
She had purplish red lipstick on and lavender eyeshadow. She blushed as he winked at her but smiled all the same. He put his hand  
on hers.   
  
Soon all of the gang had their meals, and Vegeta and Goku had at least seven full courses. The whole time they had enjoyed themselves.  
The food was superb. {That's an odd word isn't it? It sounds like soup on a curb ^_^'} They all had a good time admiring each others  
looks. {*wink, wink nudge, nudge*} They also were full after eating and felt content.   
  
They were all laughing at a joke Goku had just told when the waiter walked up to them. He had a black leather mini binder in his   
hand. "Who will be taking the bill?" He asked, looking around the table. "I will." Bulma said. Everyone had given her the money   
to use to pay the bill for the hotel and restaurant. He gave the small binder to her and bowed, leaving the table.  
  
Bulma hummed contently, opening the binder. Her eyes went wide, her pupils dilating. Vegeta noticed and asked quickly,   
"Bulma are you alright?"  
  
"Th-Th-Th-Th-Th-"  
  
"Spit it out." Piccolo said. Now everyone at the table was looking at Bulma.  
  
"The bill!" she cried out. "Now we have only a little bit of money left!!"  
  
"What!?" everyone exclaimed.  
She let her head hit the table forcefully. "We only have seventeen zeni left...that's not half enough for the hotel...it's   
not enough for any hotel...even a really crappy one..." She murmured. She lifter her head. She looked close to tears.  
  
"Oh no..." Chi-Chi did too. They had really been looking forward to relaxing in the spa. Piccolo looked over at Karina.  
She wasn't saying anything, just looking down at the table sadly, a tear running down her cheek. He looked at Vegeta,  
who was looking at Bulma, trying to think of a way to comfort her.   
  
"We'll get you in that hotel." Goku said suddenly. They all looked at him and he smiled, "I think I know of a way..."  
  
They soon had payed the bill and the guys were taking turns to change into regular clothes in Bulma's car, the girls  
in chi-Chi's. Soon they were driving to the Lessonce and were getting out of the car.  
  
"Are you sure this will work?" Bulma looked sort of annoyed, holding a bundal of sheets that was wrapped so it looked  
like she was holding a baby. Vegeta was holding her free hand and walking next to her, a fake tooth-brush mustache   
on his lip. The others were following, Piccolo and Karina with glasses and hunching over a bit. Goku had a black  
beard on and he was leading Chi-Chi by the hand, who had all of her hair in a bun and big dangling earrings on.   
It made her look quite a bit older.   
  
"Yeah, yeah it'll work, Bulma." Goku said, "It's like we're a big family. Now leave the talking to me." Goku said as they  
walked into the lobby of the hotel. The man behind the counter looked up. He blinked. "I haven't seen you before. May I  
help you?"  
  
"Oh we've already checked in." Goku smiled, heading for the stairs.   
  
"Wait. Let me check." The man said. "What room are you in?"  
  
"Uuuuh, she has a baby. He's the dad. See?" Goku said quickly, pointing to Bulma and Vegeta, who nearly fell over, sweat dropping.  
  
"Uh that's nice but-" The man started.  
  
"And she's the grandma," Goku pointed to Karina who did look old, the way she was hunching over and her hair was in a bun.  
"Yes but-"  
  
"And he's the grandpa," He pointed to Piccolo.  
  
"Oh my, he's tall and green for an old-"  
  
"And I'm the Uncle and she's the aunt." He pointed to Chi-Chi and himself.  
  
"YES THAT'S NICE SIR!!!" The man yelled, fed up with trying to be polite, "WHAT ROOM OR ROOMS ARE YOU STAYING IN!?"  
  
Goku blinked and then looked nervous. "Room one-o-fifty." Everyone fell over anime style, all except Goku and the man.  
  
Goku looked around at everyone laying on the floor, sweat dropping, smiling and laughing nervously. The man was looking  
on his computer to see if anyone had checked into room 150. He assumed that's what Goku meant to say.  
  
"Here it is." Everyone blinked, standing up again and looking at him. "You're the Watsons, checked into room one hundred fifty  
with six people?" He asked, looking up.  
  
"Yes, that's us." Vegeta smirked.   
  
"Well sorry for holding you up. Go on."  
  
They all went upstairs, thinking happily of thier good luck, and found the bathrooms to change into their swim suits. They had  
decided what they mainly wanted to do was go swim and Jacuzzi. And, since the hotel left it open all night, they decided it  
would be great to swim all night, then, quietly sneak out in the morning. They all had to admit, Goku's plan was good.  
Even Goku was surprised at his own genius.   
  
Soon they were all in the same swim suits they had worn at the beach party when school had ended. {Ok so I'm too lazy to   
go through all the descriptions again ^_^'} They soon were looking on at the impressive large indoor pool and spa, which  
was surrounded by what looked to be rock. If it was fake, it was hard to tell. There were lush plants near the pool.  
It was a really spectacular view and relaxing.   
  
Soon everyone was in the spa to start. It was so large each person had a nice big place to stretch out in. Chi-Chi was   
visibly relaxing, she almost looked like she was about to fall asleep. Karina smiled and swam up behind Piccolo and rested  
her hands on his shoulders. He turned around to look at her. He smiled as she began to give him a good back rub. His antennae  
went down a bit as he relaxed, a sort of goofy grin on his face.  
  
Vegeta glanced from them to Bulma, who was right next to him, resting her head on his arm. Her eyes were closed leisurely and   
she looked innocent and almost asleep. He smirks and reached down, grabbing her around the waist. Her eyes opened as he  
lifted her a bit and sat her on his lap. She blinked and looked over her shoulder at him. He put his hands on her lower back  
beginning to rub in small circles, until he worked his way up to her shoulders, which he squeezed gently, making sure not to hurt  
her with his strength.  
  
Goku looked at the other two couples giving back rubs to each other and looked at Chi-Chi, who was a few feet away from him.  
He remembered how she had complained about her shoulders being tight and tense. He stood up from his seat, his muscular chest  
emerging from the water. He walked behind his black haired female and lifted her gently, backing up until he reached the opposite  
side and sat, seating her on his lap. He began giving her a really thorough rub and she was smiling in a content way as he massaged her   
shoulders.   
  
A while later Vegeta's hands were getting really tired and now Bulma was commanding him. She would continue saying things like  
"Down, down....now up" or "little circles little circles!" He growled as she commanded him to rub harder and move down a bit.  
He had been giving her a massage for at least twenty minutes now, the other couples had stopped. A devilish smirk crossed his  
lips and he slowly rubbed her back until his hands were near her waist. He then grabbed her around the waist and picked her  
up out of the water.   
  
"What are you doing?" She exclaimed, looking surprised.   
  
He just smirked and stood on the seat, now holding her back up with one hand and the other under her legs. He began to rock her  
and soon she was about to slip out of his hands if she didn't hang onto his neck. The others were now watching with interest.  
Vegeta swung Bulma near the pool and let go. She flew from his arms.  
"Vegeta!!" She screamed as she hit the cold water in the pool.  
  
Vegeta was clutching his stomach, laughing his head off. Bulma's head emerged from the water.  
  
"Vegeta you...you..." She shivered. "It's cold in here!"  
  
"You'll get used to it!" He laughed. Vegeta didn't notice Goku sneaking up behind him. Before Vegeta knew what happened Goku  
had picked him up by the back of his swimming trunks, succeeding in giving him an awful wedgie, and threw him into the pool  
next to Bulma. Now everyone was cracking up.  
  
Vegeta burst out of the water, flying at Goku, fist extended. Piccolo got infront of Goku at the last moment and Vegeta's  
fist screeched to a halt, stopping an inch from Piccolo's nose. "C'mon dude he was just-" Piccolo fell forward, pushing Vegeta   
with him. They both landed in the pool. Goku had pushed Piccolo and was now advancing on Chi-Chi and Karina in the spa.  
Karina screamed as he tossed her into the pool and Chi-Chi was shouting threats as he picked her up and threw her into the cold   
water. He was laughing his butt off as her jumped high into the air, curled into a ball, and did a big ol' cannon ball,   
a wave of water covering everyone's head.   
  
Vegeta swam up to Goku as he surfaced and as soon as he had taken a breath he pushed his head back under, holding it down with  
both hands. After a little while Goku pushed off the bottom, throwing Vegeta off and Vegeta sort of landed on Piccolo,  
dunking him. When Piccolo surfaced he pushed Vegeta down and then Goku appeared behind him and pushed him down, holding onto his  
antenna. A lot of bubbles came to the surface as Piccolo yelled in pain. Piccolo came up and threw Goku off of him, and soon  
all the guys were water wrestling.   
  
The girls had climbed out of the pool and were now watching, sitting on indoor beach chairs near the long side of the pool.   
Goku flew up from the water to escape Veget aand Piccolo, who were after him after he had dunked both of them at once and  
held them under for a full minute. He was walking past the girls, looking around for the other two dudes who were no where  
in sight.   
  
Suddenly Vegeta and Piccolo appeared on either side of Goku, grabbed the sides of his swimming trunks, and pulled down,  
exposing him to the women. He instantly covered himself with his hands and blushed deep red.At first no one moved. Then Chi-Chi had a sort of smiling dazed look on her face. The other  
two girls started cracking up and were soon joined by the two dudes that still had swimming trunks on.   
Goku took refuge in the pool, near to the side they were at so his bottom half would be covered.  
  
Vegeta was holding Goku's trunks in his hand. "Give them back!" Goku ordered, still blushing, and his voice cracked.  
  
"Okay." Vegeta smirked, walking over to the edge of the pool right next to Goku. He lowered the shorts right above his head.  
Goku grabbed for them but Vegeta pulled them out of his reach. He swung them tauntinlyoutof his reach. "Jump up and get them."  
He chuckled. "C'mon! You can do it!" The problem was for goku, if he jumped he would give the girls another eye-full.  
  
"Veeegeeeetaaaa..." He whined, "Give 'em to meeeee."   
  
"Jump!" Vegeta smirked.  
  
"Please!?"   
  
Vegeta smirked for a moment before saying, "Fine, since you asked SO nicely." He dropped the shorts and they landed on Goku's   
face. Goku soon had his shorts on again and was out of the pool, still blushing. Chi-Chi gave a wolf whistle. The others  
cracked up and Goku smiled, embarrassed.   
  
The rest of the night they just continued swimming, getting in the spa, and playing around. As dawn neared Vegeta got out of  
the pool and sat on a love seat beach chair. Bulma soon joined him. Before ya knew it they were kissing and the other people in   
the group continued swimming around.   
  
Suddenly, a fat guy with a blue shirt, dark blue pants, and a badge on his breast pocket came running into the pool area, a donut   
in hand and a flash light in the other.   
  
"Break it up!" He yelled at Bulma and Vegeta, who instantly pulled apart, startled.   
  
"GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" The police guy hollered. "WE HAVE A SECURITY TAPE WITH NUDITY ON IT!"  
  
Everyone looked at Goku who blushed. "NOW OUT!!!!" The gang hurriedly grabbed their things and rushed out of the hotel and into  
the parking lot. They were glad when they were back on the street and on the way home. Soon Chi-Chi and Bulma had dropped  
everyone off.   
  
Bulma sighed as she plopped down on her bad, flopping onto her back. She didn't bother changing out of her bikini and pulled  
the covers around her shoulders, yawning and reaching out to turn off the lamp on her bedside table. She was still wet from  
the pool and her pillow was getting soaked, but she didn't care. She was exausted and soon she drifted off into a content,  
comfortable sleep...  
  
  
  
~*~ 


	22. The Dream Machine Sweet DreamsOr Horrib...

Disclaimer: Dbz Dbz Dbz does not belong to me to me to me.....so yeah.  
  
*Coughs*  
  
o.o;  
~*~  
  
Bulma woke up late that afternoon. She had slept late since she had stayed up all the other night and not gone to bed  
till about dawn. It felt odd waking up that late in the day, and she hoped as she crawled out of bed and headed for  
her bathroom she would soon get onto a regular sleeping habit. She soon was climbing down the stairs, dressed, hair   
combed, and teeth brushed. Her stomach growled pleadingly.   
  
She walked through the living room, looking around for her folks. She found her mother in the kitchen, washing dishes  
and loading them in the dish washer. "Mom...?" Bulma asked, holding her stomach. Her mother looked at her.   
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Did you and dad eat lunch already?"   
  
"Sorry dear, but we did. We left you some though. My, my, it is 2:50 dear! Why are you sleeping in so late?"  
  
"I just couldn't sleep and finally did fall asleep around dawn." Bulma lied. She had forgot to tell her parents  
about the little vacation they were supposed to have. But it got pretty screwed up anyways, so it didn't really matter  
any more.   
  
Soon she was sitting at the modern table in the dining room, eating a left over tuna fish sandwich.   
It was extremely cold, but it was better than nothing. She downed her milk and decided she wanted to go watch TV for a bit.  
Just as she threw away her paper plate and rinsed out her glass she was heading for the living room when her mother called  
her. She found her in her mother's bedroom, a book propped up on her stomach as she lay in bed, her reading glasses on the  
bridge of her nose.   
  
"What is it mom?" Bulma asked, anxious to leave her parent's smelly bedroom.  
"Your father told me to tell you he had a surprise waiting for you. He wants you to go to the lab." Her mother replied.  
  
"Cool!" Bulma exclaimed. Her dad being an ecelent inventor, the 'suprises' she got were always really cool gadgets.  
"I'll go out and see him now."   
  
"Mmm hmm..." Her mother murmured, lost in her book.  
  
Bulma walked out of the house and into the backyard. See, Capsule Corporation is made of three main buildings.   
The home of the owners, the Briefs, the actual corporation, and her fathers laboratory, where he created  
new things before showing the others at C.C. how to make it and sale it on the market. It was no wonder the  
Briefs were so rich, they came up with so many cool doo-hickeys! {lol}  
  
Anyways, Bulma walked the short way from the house to the lab, which was a considerably small walk. Soon she was pushing   
the button next to the door that made it slide into the wall, opening it. She walked past all the uncompleted inventions and   
doo-dads. She looked around at all the large projects her father had started on, they really were quite amazing.   
There was a machine where...oh well, you don't really care. Lets just get on to the point of this whole chapter.   
  
Bulma finally arrived at the large room where her father was most of the time, working on the latest things. She let herself in and  
saw her dad sitting on a stool, using a wrench to tighten a bolt on a machine. The small black cat perched atop his shoulder  
meowed, signaling Bulma's arrival. Mr. Briefs looked up at his daughter. A smile spread across his face and he stood up,   
setting what ever it was he was working on aside.   
  
"I was wondering when you would wake up." He smiled at her, "I thought you might have died."  
  
Bulma returned the smile, "Well I'm alive and well dad."  
  
"Well, well, that is good news." He cleared his throat, "Anyways, let us get down to uh-hem, what you came for."  
  
"My suprise?" Bulma asked, a big grin on her face.  
  
"Yes yes," Mr. Briefs replied, turning his back to his blue-haired daughter. He crouched down and picked up a big box.   
He put it on the nearest table, and put it on its side. He then opened the lid and pulled the box away, leaving it's contents   
on the table. Bulma looked at the machine, which looked like a TV with a VCR built into the side, a CD player on the top,   
and there was a small black plastic box connected to the back. Bulma blinked and opened it. She pulled out three wires   
with odd suction cups on the end. She had no clue what this thing did, she only had a clue that it monitored someone's   
something, telling by the suction cups on the ends on those wires. She looked to ehr father, waiting for an explanation.  
  
"This is my latest invention," He began professionally, as if he was announcing it to a big buyer, "I call it the Dream Machine.   
Why a dream machine? Well as you can tell, it has something to do with dreams. This machine is hooked up to a living thing,   
even a plant or animal, and by reflecting the thoughts in sleep into light into the wires and onto tape and screen, records and   
shows a person's or thing's dream. You simply take the suction cup like devices and stick all of them on your forehead,  
the easiest place to get through to thoughts."  
  
"Wow!" Bulma exclaimed, "Cool! I can't wait to try it out!" She began trying to haul the heavy thing back into it's box but   
stopped. She pulled out a dino cap and pushed the button, threw it at the Dream machine, and in a puff of smoke the dream  
machine was no longer there, only the dino cap laid in it's place. She picked up the dino cap, threw it up in a spin, caught it,   
and turned for the door.  
  
"That's my smart girl." Mr. Briefs beamed. He was going to suggest to use a dino cap for easier travel use, but she had thought  
of it before he could get a word out. Her pet the cat on his shoulder. "She's a smart girl, isn't that right kitty?"  
  
The cat meowed.  
  
"Yep, you agree. She's going to be just like me." He grinned and stood to his full height proudly, which wasn't very tall.   
  
~*~ That night ~*~  
  
Bulma got out of the shower around 9:15 and was in the bathroom drying her hair. A bit later she emerged in a towel and went  
into her closet to change. She came out of it in a pink silky night gown and sat on the bed. She looked at her bed side table   
to see the dino cap containing the Dream Machine. She picked it up, pressed the button on the top of the small device,   
and tossed it next to her bed. In a puff of smoke the machine appeared. Bulma stood up and then crouched down next to it.   
She found a blank black video tape already in the VCR part of the gadget. She took the wires from the box and stuck the   
three suction cups right in a row on her forehead.   
  
She laid down and pulled the covers up around her, hoping she would have a good dream to watch in the morning. 'Hey...' she thought, smiling,  
'I am so going to record all my friends dreams. Crap...I don't think they will be all that willing...' A devilish smile came across her lips  
as she thought, 'I'll just have to record their dreams without them knowing...then I'll invite them all over for a 'movie' and I'll tell  
them right before we watch it! Ooo This is going to be great!' She turned on her side, her hand under her pillow, and soon was drifting off   
into a content, warm sleep...  
  
~*~  
  
Bulma found her self laying in a field of flowers. She sat up, looking around in awe at the beauty of the scene. There were all  
types of flowers in every different color, all blowing and waving like water in the wind's gentle breeze. The breeze reached her,   
filling her nostrils with the most wonderful smell. It smelled like honey and roses, not an overpowering smell that gives you   
a head ache but a sweet smell that lingered in the air. She looked down at herself to see she was wearing a red full length   
dress. It really was sort of old fashioned, but it had an elegance in the lacing that went from the waist to the neck that made it stylish.  
  
She stood up from her bed of soft flowers and let the wind blow freely through her hair. She felt a rush of excitement and   
energy flow through her and she began running throw the flowers to the middle of the field. She soon found herself running   
through waist high sunflowers, and soon they were over her head as she ran, her dress trailing behind her bare feet. Soon   
she burst from the sunflowers and found herself in a clearing. It had little flowers everywhere and a full length mirror with   
a gold exquisit design on the frame. There was also a tall dresser that was pure white. She walked over to it and opened   
the two doors that were on both sides of the front of the dresser.   
  
Inside the sunlight flooded in to reveal many different dresses. All of them were different styles and colors and a dress the   
whitest of white caught her eye. She pulled it off the hanger and held it up to herself, admiring herself in the mirror.   
It was velvet and sparkled in the sunlight. She tried it on and had to admit to herself she looked wonderful. She was sitting in  
the new dress, picking the tiny flowers from the ground and weaving them into a crown of little different colored flowers a  
s she heard a rustle from behind her. She put the crown on, trying to ignore the sound, and studied herself in the mirror.   
  
She smiled. Suddenly she felt someone's eyes on her and she turned around quickly to see Vegeta, arms crossed and a light   
smirk on his face. He was wearing this white suit, a dark red cape over his shoulders. He opened his arms invitingly, his smirk   
turning into a caring, considerate smile on his lips. She smiled, her eyes sparkling, and began to run torwards him.   
Her foot became caught in her first dress, the red one, and she fell forward.   
  
Vegeta caught her and pulled her closer to him in an embrace. Her chin rested on his shoulder as she clung to him lovingly.   
She then looked up, her nose and lips brushing his neck and chin, then thier lips met. They kissed passionatly for a little while   
and pulled away gently. She took his hand, smiling and led him to where she had been sitting, weaving her crown of flowers.   
She started another one, his eyes not leaving her hands as he watched at how quickly and skillfully she wove the flowers'   
stems together. She finished and placed it around Vegeta's neck. She smiled at him and he just smirked.  
  
He pushed her playfully and she smirked back, pushing him full force so he fell onto his back. She got up and, one hand holding   
her long skirt from her knees, ran laughing through the flowers. Vegeta got up and, smirking followed her at a slow pace.   
She looked over her shoulder to see if he was gaining on her, but he was no where in sight. She suddenly ran into someone and  
was falling backward when a strong hand caught her wrist.   
  
"Vegeta!" She exclaimed surprised, as he pulled her back onto her feet.   
  
"Bulma!" He mocked her and dodged her play slap.  
  
She laughed and threw her arms around his neck, hugging him, and he lifted her from her feet and held her sort of like a baby.   
He took off into the sky, the flowers under him stirring as he took off. Bulma gasped as she looked down at the beutiful  
scene. The flowers went as far as the eye could see, and as the wind rustled them it was like watching a wave of color.   
  
After a little while Bulma realized something wasn't right. Vegeta's hands were clutching her tightly, and it was starting  
to hurt. She looked at his eyes and held back a gasp as she saw a cruel glint in them. He was smirking devilishly at her,  
and his eyes were almost red looking. He held onto her waist and stopped flying. He then held her out his arms   
length, as if he was about to drop her.  
She clung onto his wrists as his hands released around her waist, but he did no effort to try and catch her again and she  
soon lost her grip and plummeted toward the ground. All she could hear was the wind whistling in her ears and Vegeta's  
cruel merciless laugh. She looked back up at him and saw him, marron in his arms, his hand around her waist. She began  
laughing with him as they watched her fall closer and closer to earth. She called his name pleadingly, tears steaming  
down her cheeks.   
  
She hit the ground, her shoulder first, and a sickening crack was heard...Then everything was black. There was no  
sound, no color, no anything. Just pure blackness. Then a voice, Vegeta's voice, laughed.  
The laugh was cruel and uncaring and it echoed in the darkness like it would in a cold damp cave.  
Bulma could hear nothing but that cruel evil laugh...  
  
~*~   
  
Bulma woke up in pitch blackness and found her pillow to be wet with tears. Hating the darkness around her,  
for it was just like her dream, she snapped on her bed side table lamp and welcomed the color and things that came   
into view in the light. She touched her cheek. It was wet with tears and she quickly wiped them away, telling  
herself in her mind it had only been a dream. She took in a shaky breath and then pulled off the suction cups  
that were on her forehead. She looked at the clock. 1:00 AM. She decided she wouldn't be getting any more sleep  
that night. She got out of bed and went to her bathroom.  
  
As she splashed cold water on her face shew thought she might as well start getting her friend's dreams.   
She was anxious to call them all over and watch the tape. Although she didn't want to see the last part  
of her dream, she would watch it. She was wondering what Vegeta's reaction would be. She dried her   
face with a towel and decided it would only be fair to her friends if she did not to watch the dreams   
until everyone was watching.   
  
She quickly changed out of her night gown. The last thing she wanted was for one of the guys to wake up   
as she was recording their dream and see her standing there in the silky thing. She changed into all black.  
Black pants, black shirt, black shoes, black gloves, and black face mask. She pulled it off after a moment of consideration.   
She didn't want any cops to see her and think she was some robber. No, the black suit was stealthy enough.  
She put the dream machine back in it's dino cap and walked downstairs, car keys pressed to her side so  
they wouldn't make any noise as she walked.   
  
Bulma was soon driving to Vegeta's house, dino cap in pocket. She arrived minutes later and was glad to find the   
back door unlocked. She left it open as she entered, so she wouldn't have to make any extra noise re-opening it.  
She soon was looking down at Vegeta. He was laying on his back, no shirt on, his covers to his waist and his  
arms on top of the covers. Bulma admired how fine he looked and forced back a giggle. 'He's probably only in  
his boxers.' She thought, 'Hmm...lets see what they have on them.' {Ooo Bulma you dog!} She lifted the blanket   
from his waist a bit to get a peek at his underwear. They were black with little gold crowns all over them.  
  
She ran into the bathroom to relieve herself of her giggles. She returned a minute later and was soon   
carefully placing the suction cups in place. She watched the screen in awe as it swirled from blackness   
to a colored picture. She turned away, rememebering her promise to herself not to watch the dreams   
before all of them could. So, she sat, back to the screen, watching Vegeta murmer unaudible things as he slept...  
  
~*~  
  
Vegeta sat at a humongous throne, his hands on the arm rests.   
He was royally outfitted in a dark blue suit with no buttons or zippers, a golden crown placed on his head,   
it fit just around his hair perfectly, and a large dark red cape draped around his shoulders.   
He nodded to a servant in front of him that had just told him the people of Vegetasi were happy with  
his way of rule.  
  
He smirked as the servant opened the door and standing there was his wife, wearing a matching   
outfit of his, except of course made for a woman. She had a silver crown that was fit into her hair,  
which now rested on her shoulders in blue curls. The servant bowed and stepped aside, making room  
for her to enter. She smiled and curtsied to him oddly and he walked away, blushing.  
  
"Bulma," Vegeta smirked, "you are the queen of Vegetasei, not a maid that curtsies to servants."   
Bulma blushed as she walked in, closing the door behind her, "Well I didn't know what to do, I'm new  
at this."   
  
"No kidding." Vegeta muttered, loud enough for her to hear.  
  
She smirked back as she sat next to him in a throne much like his, just a bit smaller. Vegeta stood and floated   
over to the door, taking a key from his sleeve and locking the door. He turned to her, his cape floating behind  
him. He had a devilish smirk on his face and pulled off the cape, throwing it carelessly on the floor. Bulma smiled   
and took off hers as well.   
  
"Did you wear your swim suit?" Vegeta asked, starting to pull off his shirt. {Take it off! LOL, jk}  
  
"Yes, I thought we might get in the spa." Bulma replied, standing and looking at the large spa in the corner  
of the room. "Weird place for it though."   
  
"Well that's where my parents wanted it when they were the rulers." Vegeta said, taking off his pants to reveal his swimming  
trunks.  
  
As he turned to his wife she was already wearing her blue bikini and walking to the spa. He appeared in it smirking,  
arms crossed as he sat on the spa's seat. "Beat you."   
  
Bulma furrowed her eyebrows, smiling as she sat next to him in the bubbling water, "Well you cheated. I can't do that."   
  
He flicked her nose gently, "That's because your weak."  
  
"Oh, and who obeys my every command?" Bulma retorted.  
  
"The servants." Vegeta replied smoothly.  
  
"You." She said, pretending she didn't hear his answer.  
  
"I don't obey your every command!" He argued.  
  
"You do so." She said, crossing her arms.  
  
"I only obey SOME."   
  
"Most."  
"Some!"  
  
"Most!"  
  
"Some!"   
  
"Vegeta, give me a back rub."   
  
"Alright." He sat her on his lap and put his hands on her shoulders.  
  
"Ha!" Bulma laughed, "See!?"  
  
"See what?!" he asked, rubbing her back and shoulders.  
  
"You just obeyed my command!"   
  
There was a knock at the door. Vegeta sighed and lifted his hand, the key near his clothes lifting as well.   
As he moved his hand the key flew into the lock and turned as he twisted his wrist. "Come in." He called.  
It was Goku, who was in command of a lot of the things that went around in the palace of Vegetasei.   
  
"Sire, My Lady." Goku curtsied.  
  
The two sitting in the spa sweat dropped.  
  
"Yes Kakorrot?" Vegeta asked, wondering why he was there.  
  
"I was just wondering what you were up to." Goku said, smiling at his friends. They had been friends since high school, but  
Vegeta still had a bit of a grudge on him.   
  
"I have a question for you." Bulma smiled at Goku.  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"Tell me, is it true that Vegeta obeys most of my commands?"   
  
"Woman!" Vegeta growled, "Do you want me to untie your swim suit top!? I'm right behind you and I can and will!"   
  
"Vegeta!" Bulma blushed, trying to reach behind her and hold the ties of her suit protectively.  
"Well I already saw them once..." Goku said absentmindedly, reminiscing when in high school Bulma had flashed all the guys   
on a dare.  
  
"AND YOUR SAYING YOU WANT TO SEE AGAIN!?" Vegeta growled the yell angrily.  
  
Goku waved his hands in front of him, "No, no! I was just saying that!"  
  
"Good..." Vegeta growled. He didn't want any one hitting on his wife, especially 'Kakorrot.' "You have your own wife,   
go look at her-"  
  
"VEGETA!!!" Bulma yelled, turning around fiercely. "You have no respect for women sometimes!!"  
  
Vegeta mumbled an apology, looking down. Goku forced back a chuckle and satisfied himself by mumbling, "Dog."  
  
"Well I must be going..." Goku said, turning to the door, "Sorry for the interruption."  
  
"He better be." Vegeta said, taking Bulma in his arms as the door closed. Bulma put her arms around him and he leaned down   
until their lips met. They started making out and Vegeta was leaning forward so much that he accidentally pushed Bulma   
under water. They pulled apart, Bulma surfacing quickly. She coughed out some water. "Vegeta!"   
  
"Oops. Sorry." He held her again and they sat contently in the warmth of the water. Vegeta turned his head, his lips  
brushing her ear as he said, "I love you."   
  
The door suddenly burst open and there stood Yamcha, very muscular and he needed a shave. "Bulma my love!" He said,   
reaching his hand toward her.   
  
Vegeta growled but then stopped and looked in shock at his wife who stood up and replied, her eyes sparkling. "Yamcha!   
You returned to me!"  
  
She stumbled out of the spa and ran to him and they kissed, Yamcha spinning Bulma around as they did so. They pulled apart   
as Vegeta stuttered in surprise but couldn't make the words form on his tongue. Then, to Vegeta's horror, he saw a saiyan   
tail uncurl from around Yamcha's waist.  
  
"I shall now be the king of all Saiyans!" Yamcha smirked, reaching his hand out toward Vegeta. The crown slipped from his   
head and flew to Yamcha and rested on his head.   
  
"NO!!!" Vegeta squeaked. Vegeta grasped his throat, his voice was high and it was hard to breath. He caught himself pulling   
out an entailed and taking it. He found himself pushing up large rimmed glasses up higher on the bridge of his nose  
with his pointer finger. He looked at his hands. They were thin and wiry, so were his legs and arms and all of his body.   
  
He was suddenly in a black room, the only other thing in it a broken mirror hanging on the wall. He screamed as he looked at   
his reflection. "I...I look like some type of dorky teenager!" he said in disbelief, his voice oddly higher than usual.  
  
He suddenly heard a noise. It was a melody of a song being hummed. He turned in the direction of where the sound was coming  
from and saw a little girls walking past. She stopped and looked up at him with those big innocent eyes, her blonde pig tails   
bouncing a bit. Suddenly her eyes went into slits and she flew at the now thin and weak Vegeta, kicking him painfully in the ribs.  
  
"Dork!" She yelled in a deep man's voice, punching his face again and again as she held him in a head lock.  
  
His glasses broke and fell to the floor. He couldn't see well. Everything was blurry. Well all that there was to see, such as the   
little girl  
and himself. Suddenly the little girls jumped up and kicked him to the ground. She came down hard with her elbow, hitting his  
stomach and yelling in that deep masculine voice, "BODY SLAM!"  
  
Then everything was pure black...the only sound was him, gasping for air...  
  
~*~   
  
Vegeta sat straight up in bed, sweating heavily. At the moment Vegeta had shown signs of waking up she had dove under the  
bed, pulling the dream machine and it's wires with her. Now she sat, not daring to breathe, as Vegeta took in deep breaths.   
He sounded like he had just been beat up or something. He laid back down mumbling, "Just a dream..." and after a few   
minutes Bulma heard the sound of slow steady breathing. She got out from under the bed, the dream machine now in it's   
dino cap. She looked at him. He was now laying on his side, his back to her.   
  
She blinked as she left his house, wondering what had happened in his dream. As she drove to Piccolo's pad she smiled and thought out loud,   
"I suppose we will have to find out tomorrow."   
  
She parked a few minutes later in front of Piccolo's house and was soon testing the doors to find out if they were locked. Do   
her dismay, both doors, front and back, were locked. She cursed under her breath. All the windows were to high to reach from   
the ground and she had nothing to boost herself up with. There were no trees, no trash cans, no nothing. She sighed, trying   
to rack her brain for any way she might remember how to get in.   
  
Suddenly, it struck her. The small windows she had seen while in the basement! The tops of them were at the ceiling and she   
had seen grass on the outside of them. They were rectangular in shape, and the kind of windows that are connected to the   
frame at the top and are pushed or pulled open. It depended where you were. Outside, you pushed, inside, you pulled on   
a little handle. She praised herself for remembering as she circled the premises, looking where the grass met the walls of the  
house for a window.   
  
She found it near the back door. She decided to try and slip in feet first. So, after pushing the window open with her feet, she   
laid on her stomach and slipped herself in. Well, some of herself. She had gotten in to her waist when she got stuck.   
She growled in frustration as she tried to pull herself out of the window. She couldn't budge, not that way. "Great," She said   
out loud, "That's just what I want. Piccolo to come down in his basement and see his friend's girlfriend's butt hanging in his  
window." She shook her head, she defiantly didn't want that to happen. Piccolo would probably  
call Goku over and he would take pictures or something.   
  
Grunting desperately, she pushed herself into the window more. Finally she fell in and landed on the couch. "Good thing this was  
here..." she whispered, getting up and finding the door to the stairs in the blackness. She walked up the stairs quietly, and soon   
was in Piccolo's bedroom, hooking him up. She was glad he didn't wake up. Bulma was almost sure he was going to when he   
grunted something as she stuck the last suction cup in place on his forehead.  
  
~*~  
  
Piccolo ran his pick over his guitar's strings one last time in the blink of an eye. As the sound of it faded from the loud speakers   
all around the HUGE auditorium the fans cheered and called for more. He threw his hands into the air, both having the two  
middle fingers pressed to his palms and his thumb on top of them. {You know what I mean, right?} The crowd roared   
with applause and yelled his name. He smirked and walked off stage, have finishing another sale out concert.   
  
After his manager told him what a great job he had done and when he'd get paid Piccolo found the stairs and climbed them   
until he reached the roof. He went outside onto the roof, looking up at the star-filled sky. He smiled as he heard a woman's   
voice singing softly into the night. He peeked out from behind some big air conditioning unit to see a young woman with   
bright green hair flowing onto her back and shoulders turned away from him. He could here her singing softly and could   
tell by the way her head was tilted she was looking up into the night sky.  
  
He walked up behind her with out her noticing and put his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder and   
whispering her name, "Karina..." She turned to him, not slipping or breaking out of his embrace and threw her hands   
around he's neck, hugging him. He kissed her passionately. They pulled away from each other slowly after a while.   
Piccolo rested his forehead against hers, staring into her eyes.  
  
"It's been so long..." Karina whispered, her eyes sparkling.  
  
"Months..." Piccolo agreed.  
  
"I missed you." Karina hugged him, he hugged back.   
  
"You got out your latest CD I heard." He said.  
  
"Yeah, it's a hit. So is yours, and the one you did with Vegeta and Goku." Besides of making CD's by himself he was in the   
band with Goku and Vegeta, The Xtra TerrestrialZ, the band they had all started in high school.   
  
"Yeah, but Goku took a break and I haven't seen him as long as I have you."  
  
"Um...yeah..." Karina looked away. Piccolo blinked.  
  
"Karina..." Piccolo said dramatically, "Is there something you...haven't been telling me?"  
  
"No." Karina said, turning away and breaking out of his embrace.  
  
"Come then!" Piccolo said, turning to the side of the building, hands on his waist and a foot up on the side.   
He looked like a super hero or something.  
  
"To your get away?" Karina asked, her hands on her collar bone and her eyes sparkling.  
  
"Yes!" Piccolo replied. Soon Karina, in his arms, Piccolo was flying through the sky torwards the forest.   
He landed in the clump of the thickest trees, where a small log cabin was hidden. He unlocked the door and the two entered.   
  
It was finely furnished with modern chairs and such and there was a spa in the corner of the room. {What's with me and spas?}  
There was a small kitchen in the same room and a door near the spa. It was the bathroom.   
Piccolo took off his shirt. "Care to spa?"  
  
"Sure." Karina smiled, "Let me change." She pulled her swim suit out of her pocket and ran into the bathroom.  
  
A few minutes later Piccolo looked from the spa as Karina came out from the bathroom in a black bikini. He wolf whistled and   
she giggled. She sat next to him, resting head resting on his shoulder. He put his hand on her lower back, tucking the top of her  
head under his chin. Piccolo "un-tucked" her head from his chin and put his finger under his chin and lifted her head so she  
looked at him. He kissed her forehead, then the bridge of her nose, then her lips. He kissed her neck and then looked into   
her eyes. She fluttered her eyelashes.   
  
"I love you." He whispered, smiling.  
  
Suddenly the front door, which was the only door besides the one that went into the bathroom, burst open. Goku stepped in.   
One thing Piccolo noticed first was that Goku really needed a shave. On the top of his lip and all over his chin and around   
his lips was brown and sorta hairy looking. {Lol}The next thing was he only had his boxers on, which had little hearts all over   
them.  
  
"Karina!" Goku said, opening his arms.  
  
"Goku! My love!" Karina responded, standing up.  
  
"Your wha-" Piccolo didn't get to finish his sentence because Karina used his head to boost herself out of the spa, pushing his   
head under water. When he came back up, gasping for air, he saw Karina run to Goku and kiss him. Goku kissed back,   
his hands on her back.  
  
"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"  
Piccolo yelled in horror.  
  
"Sorry Piccolo," Karina said, jumping into Goku's arms, "but you so ignored me when you went on your tour to Europe and I   
decided to find someone else."  
  
"B-b-but-" Piccolo stuttered.  
  
"But nothing, Goku's my true love."  
  
"Heh heh, sorry Piccolo." Goku smiled.  
  
"But, what about Chi-Chi!?" Piccolo asked.  
"Oh, her, well I'm cheating on her right now."  
  
Piccolo fainted and all that he could see was blackness...  
  
~*~  
  
Bulma blinked at the sleeping Piccolo. She had only heard him whisper no for the longest time, drawing out the O. She guessed   
the dream was over and loaded up her dream machine in it's dino cap. She decided to let herself out the front door instead of   
trying to climb up and squeeze through the window in the basement. She sweat dropped thinking, 'I might get stuck again and   
not be able to get un-stuck.' She walked down the front lawn, looking at her wrist watch. 4:05 A.M.   
  
She had probably about 3 hours to record three dreams before going home and to get a little more sleep. Then that afternoon   
or evening she planned to call them all up and invite them over. Then she would explain the dream machine what she did.   
She giggled, thinking about the expressions that the boys might make at hearing she had sneaked into their house without them   
noticing.   
  
Soon she was at Goku's and found the front door unlocked. She sweat dropped as she walked in, thinking sarcastically,   
'Wonderful security Goku...' She pushed open his bedroom door and had to cover mouth to stop herself from having a   
giggling attack.  
  
Goku was sleeping on his stomach, his head turned towards her and his thumb in his mouth. His knees were propping up his   
behind in the air, the covers covering his knees down. He was only wearing his boxers, which were black with little pink hearts   
all over. He looked so innocent and cute yet, stupid and weird. Bulma kept her laughs to herself as she stuck the suction cups   
onto his forehead.   
  
~*~  
  
Goku chopped down a large tree with his big blade. He reached the hand back with the blade in it and stuck it in it's holder on  
his back. He was wearing orange cargo shorts with camouflage print and a matching vest but no under shirt. He pushed some   
bush leaves out of his way and looked down onto the beautiful valley. There was a waterfall that flowed into a large river that  
trailed along the bottom of the cliff he was on top of. Everything was green and lush.   
  
He smiled and pulled off his vest, a daring look in his eyes. He spread his arms out at his sides and jumped off the cliff. Then,   
falling head first, got in the position to dive. He fell headfirst onto the ground. {-_-;} Goku blinked before jumping up to his feet,  
holding his head, and running around in circles, crying in pain.   
  
He stopped after a while, rubbing the large red bump on the top of his head. He sniffled and looked around. He thought he had  
heard a bush rustle. Suddenly a black haired female jumped from behind a tree and caught his hands, forcing them behind his  
back as she tied them together with some kind of vine. As hard as he tried he, surprisingly, couldn't break the odd plant.   
  
The female came up in front of him and he blushed. She was wearing an animal skin like a bikini and her hair was down on her   
shoulders. The wind lifted it and it whipped around her face. Her eyebrows were furrowed and she had a spear in one hand   
and a coil of the same kind of vine she had used to tie his hands together.  
  
He caught himself saying dumbfoundedly, "Gee your pretty."  
  
"You have some nerve." She growled, walking back behind him.   
  
"OW!" Goku yelped as he was poked in the rear with her spear.   
  
"Move it!" The woman commanded.   
  
"Where are we going?" Goku asked, rubbing his bum with his tied hands as he walked forward.  
  
"To my village. There are only women here and men are not welcome."   
  
"Bummer." Goku said, "All those women and no men to keep 'em company. OW!!" He yelped, jumping as he was poked again.  
  
"This is why. Men just act like women are they're play things. We are people too." He heard the girl say angrily.  
  
"Us guys aren't totally like that!" He argued and walked where he was led. "We are also caring and are-"  
  
"Morons." The woman finished.   
  
"NO!" Goku argued, then snorted.  
  
"Shut up, we're here." Chi-Chi said, pushing him through some large bushes.  
  
Goku's eyes widened as he looked around the large village. And all he saw were wemon, really hott women. No men.  
'Wait,' He thought, seeing two, 'there are some tied to those poles.' He was led to a pole next to the two other  
men, and his hands were tied to it, still behind his back. He looked at the other two men, only now recognizing them.  
  
"Piccolo! Vegeta! How did you get here?" Goku asked in amazement.  
  
"I can't remember...I just remember being captured by a foxy chick and brought here." Piccolo answered shaking his head.  
  
"Me too." Vegeta agreed, "But, at least we are surrounded by fine women."  
  
Goku chuckled, looking around at all of them. "Which one do you like the best? The one that brought me here is my favorite   
and I bet she is a lot nicer than she acts."  
  
"I like that one," Piccolo answered, nodding to a girl that was wearing a leapord skin dress that was pretty short and had no   
sleeves. She had green hair and matching eyes, both intensely bright.   
  
"She's fine." Goku approved.  
  
"Not as fine as the one who brought me here." Vegeta said, squinting his eyes to try and find her. "There she is." Vegeta pointed  
with his chin to a bright blue haired female. She was wearing a wrap around dress made of what looked to be cheetah fur.  
It was styled like the green-haired, one's.   
  
Goku let out a wolf whistle and immediately all the girls turned to him and shot him the evil eye. He gulped and sweat dropped,   
smiling in an apologizing way. They went back to what they were doing and he sighed with relief.   
  
After an hour of leaning against the pole, bored out of his mind, he yelled to the black haired female who had brought him here,   
"Heeeeeey!"  
  
She turned to him, immediately lifting her spear. "What is it?" She asked.  
  
"How long are we just going to sit here?"  
  
"Until we figure out a proper punishment for you." She started to walk away.  
  
"Chi-Chi!" Goku called suddenly.  
  
She slowly turned around, lifting an eyebrow at him, "How...how did you know my name?"  
  
"I...just...knew..." He responded, wide eyed.  
"Really?" She walked closer to him.  
  
After a dramatic pause he laughed, "No I just heard another girl call you Chi-Chi." The other two men joined in his laughter.  
  
Chi-Chi looked pissed off and walked out of their vision, apparently behind them. "No, no, no-OW!" Goku yelped.  
  
The others let out a little yelp of pain and Chi-Chi came in front of them, twirling her spear. But she smiled at Goku and winked  
before walking off.   
  
"I knew she'd do that..." Goku whined, rubbing his behind oddly tied to the post.  
  
"Thats what the blue haired one did to me too." Vegeta said, rolling his eyes. "I said 'Dang your fine' after she had tied my hands   
behind my back and she got all pissed and poked me in the butt with the tip of her blade."  
  
"Speak of the devil..." Piccolo said, looking up at the girl Vegeta had just been talking about. She was walking over to them.  
  
"Crap, what if she heard me?" Vegeta whispered, "I don't want to get poked anymore!"  
  
"Hello, men." She said, a hand on her hip as she arrived in front of them. "I brought your food."  
  
Goku had noticed, unlike the other two, that she had a large wooden plate of fruits. "Who wants the apple?" She smirked,  
lifting it from the plate.  
  
"Ooo Ooo me!" Goku said, hopping around his pole, still tied to it.  
  
The woman giggled and threw him the apple and he caught it easily in his mouth and it was gone after ten seconds of being   
there.  
  
She smirked and held up a pear, "Anyone?"  
  
Piccolo was just staying silent the whole time and Vegeta said, "Give it to me."  
  
Instead of throwing it into Vegeta's mouth she walked up and stuck it roughly in his mouth. "'EY!" Vegeta growled, the pear   
stuck in his teeth, making it hard for him to speak properly. She just winked and turned away. The guys continued getting fruit,   
except for Piccolo, you know him, untill the wooden plate was cleared.   
  
"I'm still hungry..." Goku whined to her.  
  
"Well I think we have decided to free you soon, since you really have been much politer than the other men that have come   
here."  
  
"Ooo Goody." Goku grinned goofily, his eyes closed, "Do you think we'll have dinner?"   
  
"I'll see what I can do." She laughed. She turned to walk away but Vegeta called to her.  
  
"Hey, woman, what's your name?" He asked.  
  
She turned around, eyebrows furrowed, "It is not woman so don't call me that in the first place." Vegeta blinked as she   
continued, "It's Bulma."  
  
As she walked away Vegeta called after her, "I'm Vegeta!"  
  
About an hour later Chi-Chi came and untied them. She still kept her spear ready at her side, just incase they tried to pull anything   
stupid.   
"We are going to have a banquet." She announced to the men.   
  
"Cool." Goku replied, grinning.   
  
"Follow me." She forced back the smile that tugged at her lips. 'He really is sweet.' She thought, glancing back at him.  
  
"What's your name?" She asked as they walked side by side, the other two following.   
  
"Goku." He replied.  
  
She nodded and they arrived at these large wooden tables surrounding a camp fire. The tables were loaded with dishes upon   
dishes of steaming delicious food, the sight of it making Goku's mouth water. In a flash he was seated in one of the empty seats,  
since many of the women were already seated. Vegeta looked around for Bulma, but didn't see her anywhere at the table.   
He sat in one of the empty seats, Piccolo next to him. After a little while Bulma and the green haired   
girl walked around the tables, looking for empty seats. The only ones were next to Vegeta and the one on Piccolo's other side.  
As Bulma sat next to him, Vegeta smirked, looking her up and down.  
  
  
"Now," A woman, who was quite old, said, "These men came to us-"  
  
"Came? We were brought here!" Piccolo whispered to Vegeta, who nodded.  
  
"-and we thought that they were like the rest. Only looking at are looks and not the real person inside."   
  
"But, they're looks are good things too." Vegeta pointed out to Piccolo.   
Bulma jabbed him in the side with her elbow, "Shut up, the Mistress is talking!"   
  
"Woman!" Vegeta growled, rubbing his side.  
  
"But," The woman blinked, looking at the two, "I can see, even though they can be rude, they are different."  
  
Goku was looking longingly at the steaming food, not listening to a word the Mistress was saying. Then one thing got through to   
his mind.  
  
"Let us feast!"  
  
Goku dug in, and soon was enjoying the delicious tastes that the food provided. He had no idea everyone was watching in awe.  
Well, they were looking at Vegeta in surprise as well, for he was making a big pig of himself too. The others decided to grab   
some food before the two young men devoured everything. Soon, even though Vegeta and Goku had the biggest serving out   
of everyone, all the people that sat around the tables were contently full, the plates and dishes wiped clean.   
  
"Now enjoy yourselves this night," The Mistress said to everyone, "for it is a warm and content night, and we shall enjoy it."  
  
Goku stifled his loud burp, patting his stomach as the elder woman stood and walked off deeper into the village. It was in a sort  
of rain forest, all the trees and plants green and lush. The houses were tree houses, all high above where they were sitting.  
There were many latters and ropes and vines, all used for climbing up to the hard-to-reach homes.   
  
Goku looked around, realizing that it was a good defense to have homes up so high. If intruders came you could simply pull up  
the latters, ropes, and vines and the homes would be nearly untouchable. but, Goku knew, they were most likely good   
fighters, the women. They had blades and spears and such, and were fast. Goku had been very   
surprised when Chi-Chi had caught him.   
  
Piccolo stood, the green haired girl standing with him. "Karina's gonna show me around." He announced to Vegeta and Goku,   
motioning to the green-haired girl who smiled sweetly.  
  
"Ok." They responded.  
  
Goku turned to Chi-Chi and smiled broadly, "Show me around?" He winked playfully and she knocked him on the head.  
He laughed and she joined him.  
  
"Sure." She stood up and took his hand. He stood up and followed her as she led him to a vine. She grabbed onto it and started  
scaling it. "Catch me if ya can." She teased.He smirked and flew up, passing her. She blinked, "You can fly?"  
  
"Like a bird." He swooped past her quickly, grabbing her and plucking her from the vine. He flew her to where the top of   
the vine was resting, which was the porch of a tree house. He set her down on her feet and she led him inside.  
She sat, telling him her childhood and of stories. She also told him why she cam there in the first place.  
She poured herself out to him, feeling comforted in his presence, and him in her's.   
  
He watched her in the fire light and he noticed she looked so beautiful in the light. It flashed out her details, brightening her   
features on her face, then flickered into darkness again. He leaned close to her, their noses sliding next each other, they're   
lips brushing each others. He kissed her and she returned the kiss, her hands sliding up his muscular arms, and his sliding  
up her back. The door suddenly opened, and they pulled away, blushing. There stood Vegeta and Piccolo; they walked in  
uninvited.  
  
"Piccolo, Vegeta. What is it?" Goku asked, blushing.  
  
"We decided to join the tribe." Piccolo said, his voice lighter than usual.  
  
"Join!?" Goku's voice cracked with surprise.   
  
Chi-Chi stood, "I am glad. Come, show your true selves."  
  
"True selves!?" Goku asked, looking from Chi-Chi to Vegeta and Piccolo rapidly.  
  
"Alright." Vegeta said, his voice totally different. It was high and smooth and feminine, like Chi-Chi's. As Goku watched   
Vegeta reached up to his neck and grabbed a zipper. He pulled it down to reveal his muscles were a suit,   
and he was wearing a dress, though his body was a woman's. He took off a mask to reveal himself except his  
face was slimmer, his lips fuller with lipstick on them, and his eyelashes long.  
  
"YOUR-YOUR-YOUR!" Goku couldn't say it and then looked at Piccolo to discover he had also changed into a woman,   
big pink bows on his antenna.   
  
"The name is Piccette." Piccolo said, winking and peace signing, her eyelashes fluttering.  
  
"And I'm Vega." Vegeta announced, putting a hand on her hip showing off her figure.   
  
"YOU'RE GIRLS!!" Goku spat, pointing in horror.  
  
"Duh." They both said at the same time, rolling their eyes.  
  
"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!" Goku screamed in  
horror, falling to his knees.  
  
~*~  
  
Bulma didn't even want to know. She had heard 'Piccolo and Vegeta,' then 'you're girls.' She sweat dropped, packing the   
dream machine up in it's dino cap. She put it in her pocket and left Goku's house, shutting the door behind her.   
She hurried across the lawn to her car. 'Now to Chi-Chi's...' she thought, jumping into the driver's seat.  
  
A minute later she was pulling up in front of her best friend's place. She knew for a fact Chi-Chi never locked the windows,   
she found it a waste of time. She knew also that Chi-Chi was high up on security in the night, locking up all the doors.   
  
Bulma found the window that was right above the kitchen sink. She pulled it open with ease, but   
couldn't pull herself up and into the house. She looked around for something to use to boost herself up. The only thing she   
found was a metal trash can with a lid. She pulled it over and had bit of a hard time climbing up onto it. She used the frame   
of the window to steady herself and then, with a burst of energy, she pushed off the can and into the window.  
As she landed unsteadily on her feet in the kitchen she heard a loud clatter outside, and more noise as the trash can proceeded  
to roll down the lawn and onto the street.   
  
She hoped that, as she made her way to Chi-Chi's bedroom, that the noise hadn't awoken her. She walked into Chi-Chi's   
bedroom, peeking her head in the door first.   
  
'Whew.' She thought. Chi-Chi was sleeping like a baby. She looked like she had been tossing and turning in her sleep though.   
Her sheets and blankets were wrapped oddly around her legs and torso. Bulma stuck the suction cups on her friend's forhead,   
anxious to see her dream, but had to wait 'till   
tomorrow.   
  
~*~  
  
Chi-Chi finished making her soup for Goku and set it on the table he was sitting at. He was enjoying all of the fine foods she had  
prepared for him. As she pushed the soup torwards him he shook his head, "No no, Chi, I'm full."  
  
"But you haven't eaten your usual 10 servings." She said.  
  
"Yes yes, but I am going to try and take a deit. I'm sure all this eating is going to catch up on me when I'm older." He chuckled,   
rubbing his perfectly thin and muscular stomach.  
  
"I'm proud." She smiled.   
  
"Well," He said, standing, "Let me help you clean the dishes and laundry, then we'll go study with Barthalamu."   
  
Barthalamu was their 6 year old son. Chi-Chi and Goku had decided on the name together and Barthalamu was very very   
smart for his age. They had tutored him together and Chi-Chihoped that he would win a Nobel prize someday.   
{I know your thinking, 'What kind of name is Barthalamu!?' But hey, I'm just trying to make it sound smart.}  
  
After they had done the dishes and laundry they walked into little Barth's room. He was hunched over his books on his desk,   
scribbling down a math problem. He was scrawny but muscular,  
for Chi-Chi let Goku train him fairly enough, and had glasses and was good-looking. His hair was black and sort of spiky like   
Goku's. He was wearing a nice little suit Chi-Chi had made for him. She smiled proudly as he turned, smiling, and greeted them.  
  
"Hi Mommy, Hi Daddy." He smiled, closing his eyes happily, his smile just like Goku's.  
  
"Hey Barthy." Goku grinned, picking his son up under the arms and tossing him into the air. Barthalamu laughed as he fell into   
his father's arms again.   
  
Goku pulled up a chair and looked over his son's shoulder after he sat him in his seat again.  
  
"This doesn't look so hard." Goku stated.  
  
"It's not that bad." His son replied, scribbling down the correct answer for a difficult algebra problem.  
  
Goku turned to the back of the book. "Hmm..." He said as he read Einstien's theory of relativity. "This isn't correct."  
  
The other two looked at him as he rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "Eienstein's theory of relativity isn't totally correct. You see,   
space is actually curved and he says that in a cycle of events it is flat and even. But if you take the calculous of the theory..."  
He pulled a paper over to him and started scribbling down a very hard looking equation,  
"...and multiply it by the estimated size of space, the relativity is curved."  
  
"Wow dad," His son gawked, "you're so smart."  
  
"That's your father." Chi-Chi smiled, hugging her husband, about to burst with pride.   
  
The rest of the evening they tutored Barthalamu and soon he had learned about ten new ways to multiply theories time size   
and divide them by the calculous. {I have no idea what I'm saying _-_} Then they tucked him in and each gave him a  
kiss on the head. Chi-Chi turned off the light, smiling contently. Goku took her hand and led her to their bedroom.   
They got dressed into thier night gowns and PJ's and crawled in bed. Goku hugged her and they laid there, feeling each   
other's warmth contently. Soon, Chi-Chi fell asleep in Goku's arms.  
  
Suddenly, she was waking up the next morning, not feeling Goku's arms around her. She yawned and pulled herself out of bed,   
looking around the room. She walked to the door and went down the hallway and into the kitchen.   
  
She saw something that made her want to cry and scream at the same time. Goku was over Marron, who was lying on   
her back on the kitchen table, wearing a very tight and short skirt and a spaghetti stap top that showed her belly. The straps   
were down on her shoulders, as Goku continued kissing her. Maron's hands were on Goku's butt as they kissed, and Chi-Chi  
felt like killing her. She ran at the two but to her surprise and shock she ran right through them, as if they were a hologram.   
She reached towards Goku but her hand went right through his face. She looked at her own hands to see they were   
semi-transparent. Was she a ghost? 'what am I?' She asked herself, feeling tears start to run downn her cheeks.   
  
She turned as she saw Barthalamu walk in and look at the two. He didn't look surprised or disgusted. He just walked past them  
into the kitchen and said, "Mornin' mom, mornin' dad."  
  
Marron pulled away from Goku for an instant, "Hello Joe." Goku just looked at him and growled, "YOUR NOT SUPPOSED   
TO INTERRUPT YOUR MOTHER AND I!"  
  
Chi-Chi blinked. It was like she had never existed and now her son was Marron's and his name was Joe. And Goku was   
horribly mean looking.   
  
Joe whimpered, starting to run for his room, "Sorry dad."  
  
Goku caught him by the wrist as he slid off of the table. He lifted his son to his face by holding him by the collar of his shirt.   
"Don't you dare interrupt us again." He scolded.  
  
Marron yawned and jumped off of the table, going to the kitchen and grabbing a bowl of cereal. Chi-Chi watched Goku in   
horror as he continued to scold him.   
  
"I'm going to whip you good if you do it again." He growled the warning, half throwing his son to the hallway.  
  
"Yessir!" Joe whimpered, running into his bedroom. Goku swayed unsteadily, looking back at Marron. "Where were we?"  
  
Marron smiled evilly and climbed back onto the table. Chi-Chi couldn't stand to watch and ran outside of the house,  
trying to make herself wake up from this horrible nightmare.  
  
~*~  
  
Bulma heard Chi-Chi stir as she was out of her bedroom. She peeked in and saw her friend's face was soaked with tears and  
she was covering her ears with her hands. "No Goku...No..." She murmured .  
Chi-Chi was sitting up in bed, weeping. "What an awful nightmare." Bulma heard her say as she slipped out of the hallway and  
into the living room. She slipped out the door, closed it behind her,   
and closed the window before hopping into her car and driving off. 'Just one more...' She thought relieved.   
She hoped she hadn't missed any good dreams of Karina's, it was already 5:00A.M. 'I hope she isn't an early riser...'   
Bulma thought as she pulled up. Soon she was sticking the suction cups onto Karina's forehead. She had found it easy to get in,   
usining the back door. She turned away from the screen of the dream machine and soon saw colored light flashing on the   
wall she was facing.  
  
~*~  
  
Karina smiled at Piccolo from across the table. They were sitting at an outside table for two at The RitZ under the starlight.   
Piccolo's eyes glimmered in the candle light as he lifted his wine glass and extended it toawrds her. "A toast," he said, smiling,   
"to us."  
  
She smiled and lifted her glass and they clinked as they touched. "To us." They both drank deeply from their sparkling crystal   
glasses.  
  
"This wine is wonderful." Piccolo commented before finishing his glass.  
  
"I agree." Karina nodded, putting her empty glass down.  
  
A waiter came up to them, a towel over his arm and a large plate covered with a silver cover thing balanced skillfully on each hand.   
"Your orders are ready."   
  
They thanked him as he set the food in front of them, pulling of the covers to display the steaming gormet food before them.   
They soon were enjoying their meal over another glass of fine wine. Piccolo was in a black tux, a corsage on his chest which   
had a rose in the center and lush green leaves around it. He was wearing a top hat to cover his antennae and looked dashing.   
He smiled, showing his teeth, and they sparkled.   
  
Karina was wearing a fine blue dress that was sleeveless and down to her ankles. The top and skirt were not connected and   
she had a matching blue scarf tied around her neck. Her shining bright green hair was up in an exquisite bun and she looked   
very elegant as she smiled, her green eyes flashing.   
  
"After dinner," Piccolo said, "We will go to my place and Jacuzzi, then have some dessert."  
  
Karina smiled widely, "Oh Piccolo, that is so thoughtful of you."   
  
He grinned, "Yes, you did tell me your shoulders were aching terribly after your shoot."  
  
She smiled and leaned back in her chair and wiped her mouth elegantly with a white napkin, "Yes, well being a super model   
does that you know."   
  
He winked, "And a mighty good one you are. You have won countless awards and many beauty contests. Your friends,   
Chi-Chi and Bulma are also fine super models but, in my opinion, you are far the best."   
  
Karina blushed and put her hand on her collar bone. "Oh Piccolo, your such a tease. I'm flattered."  
  
He took her hand and kissed it, "As am I to have the pleasure to take you here and sit with you."  
  
Karina winked at him and they finished their meals.   
  
"Waiter!" Piccolo called, snapping his fingers; a waiter came running to assist them, "Bring our bill, I will be paying."  
  
"Oh Piccolo, are you sure?" Karina asked, pulled open her purse, "I can cover it..."  
  
"No no no," Piccolo insisted, "I will pay. I make plenty of money being a memeber of the world famous Xtra TerrestrialZ."  
  
"Alright." She smiled at his generosity.   
  
Soon he had payed and they were walking hand in hand out to his limo, which they hopped into and Piccolo ordered the   
driver to go to Karina's so they could pick up her things. After stopping by at her large mansion they were heading to Piccolo's   
large cabin in the woods. It had an outdoor pool, jacuzzi, and many electronic things inside, such  
as wide screen tv, DVD player, VCR, large remote control stereo, and many other things. They walked in and Piccolo gave the   
limo driver the night off.   
  
Soon, they were both changed into their bathing suits, Piccolo in black swimming trunks with flames, and Karina in a purple   
bikini.   
  
They got into the warm bubbling jacuzzi outside and Piccolo proceeded in giving his girl friend a good relaxing massage.   
She rested her head on his hand as he squeezed her shoulders gently, so not to hurt her because of his strength. Later they  
watched a romantic movie on DVD, but they didn't see much of it, if you know what I mean.   
  
As they sat next each other, Karina in Piccolo's arms and she resting her head on his chest Karina looked up at him.   
"I love you." She smiled.  
  
"And I love you..." Piccolo smiled weakly, but looked uncomfortable.  
  
"What is wrong?" Karina asked, frowning.  
  
"It's just..." Piccolo looked down.  
  
"You can tell me." Karina said gently, putting her hand comfortingly on his arm.   
He enlaced his fingers with hers. "Karina, I can't live like this. I'm living a lie. I can't sing worth crap and I hate my life terribly.  
I will miss you, but I can't stand to live any longer."  
  
Karina just sat in shock at his words as he stood and kissed her on the head and muttered, "I love you." He walked outside   
and Karina shook her head and stood up. As she reached the door she heard a loud explosion and ran outside. All she saw  
was smoke in the sky, little particles flying from it.   
  
"NO! PICCOLO!" She cried, covering her face with her hands as she wept, tears streaming down her cheeks steadily.   
She fell to her knees and wept, "Don't leave..."  
  
~*~  
  
Bulma looked sadly at her friend who was weeping into her pillow, crying Piccolo's name. She picked up the dino cap which  
now held the dino cap and started to walk out the door. But then she turned and walked back to Karina and covered her   
comfortingly with her blankets and whispered, "Sleep well."  
  
She left the way she came, jumped over the fence, ran across the lawn, hopped in her car, and drove down the street.   
'Man...it seems by the way everyone's been acting their dreams contorted into thier worst fears and became horrible nightmares...'   
She turned the corner and saw the large structure that was Capsule Corporation. 'I know that's what mine did...'   
She thought as she parked in the driveway in front of her house.   
  
She only realized how terribly tired she was when she crawled out of her clothes, slipped back into her night gown, and crawled  
in bed. As the first rays of morning sun shine crept through the curtains of her room's window and seeped onto the floor,   
Bulma fell into a content, dreamless sleep. Her last thought, before she fell asleep looking at the dino cap that held  
the dream machine, was how she couldn't wait till that evening when she would call all of her buddies over and they would sit,   
watching their dreams...  
  
  
~*~   
  
That's the end of this one folks! I know I know, suspenseful a bit, but hey, I'll get out the next chapter A.S.A.P.   
  
Next chapter: Bulma wakes up late and calls over her friends once she gets dressed. They all sit and watch their dreams, laughing and sometimes surprised at their own actions or behavior in   
each others dreams.   
  
Well I'll see you all later! Peace out ^_~v AND REVIEW PLEASE!!! 


	23. Commentary on the Dreamentary oO

Hey Yall, Ch. 23 Here..  
  
I bet your dying to know what happens when the crew watches the tapes  
and sees their own actions in others dreams and the actions of the others.   
Well that's what happens this chapter so lets get rolling!  
  
A/N: Things in between these - * * are things that take place in real life while they are watching  
the dreams. Ok? And after three periods a dream is over and I will only be showing the present  
people. Then to start the next dream this: ~*~ will appear. I'm just trying to make things simpler her.  
  
~*~  
Bulma awoke late that afternoon. As she rolled over onto her side she glanced at her bed-side clock.  
'5:50...' She thought, yawning. She felt drowsy and still tired. Suddenly a thought made her sit upright  
in bed, her eyes wide open and her lips smiling. 'Now I can call them all over,' she thought excitedly,  
jumping out of bed and rushing to her bathroom, 'and we will watch it!' Her smile disappeared as she looked  
at her reflection. Her hair was quite frankly screwed up, her eyes had bags under them, and she really   
did look like she had just woken up. Which she had....but, that's not the point. The point is that she   
really didn't look attractive at all.  
  
Bulma quickly jumped into the shower and after washing up, dressed and dried her hair. She combed it out and  
applied a little make up to her face. Only a touch of blush and lipstick. Then a little cover up   
under her eyes to hide the tired bags under hr eyes. She winked at her reflection thinking, 'Much better!'  
She was dressed in casual jean shorts and a light blue tee shirt; sneakers were her footwear.   
As Bulma practically flew down the stairs with her anticipation she wondered who to call first.  
  
She picked up the phone looking at her watch and thinking, 'Thank goodness for two weeks vacation!   
Otherwise I would be at work and so would Vegeta!' She decided first things first, or best friends first,   
and called Chi-Chi. Her black haired black-eyed fiery-attitude friend picked up on the second ring.   
  
"Hey." Bulma smiled as Chi-Chi picked up with a "Hello?"  
  
"Hi Bulma!" Chi-Chi greeted.  
  
Bulma couldn't help giggle as she thought excitedly about the tape.  
  
"What's so funny?" Chi-Chi asked, smiling on the other line.  
"Nothing, nothing. I was wondering, do you want to come over with the guys and check out a movie I rented   
at my place?"  
  
"Sure," Chi-Chi said readily, "Sounds fun. What time should I come?"  
  
"I'm ready for you now."  
  
"Well I'll be there in a few, okay?"   
  
"Cool. See you then." She hung up the phone, smiling with anticipation. She picked it up,   
dialing Karina's number.  
  
"Hey, Karina here." Karina's voice came over the phone after a few rings.  
  
"Hi Karina." Bulma said.  
  
"Hello Bulma, what's up?" Karina asked, hearing the smile in Bulma's voice.  
  
"Not much. I just wanted you to come over with Chi-Chi and the guys to watch a movie I uh...rented.   
Can you?"  
  
"Sure. What movie is it?"   
  
Bulma was a little hesitant on the answer, "It's called Dreams Of The Unexpected."  
  
"Wow, I've never heard of that one. Well I'll be there in a little bit, I just have to let out  
my cat."  
  
"Cool." It took all of Bulma's might not to giggle. They hung up and Bulma smirked, thinking,   
'Dreams Of The Unexpected, my gosh that's funny.' She got some giggles out before picking up   
the phone again and dialed Vegeta's number.   
  
"Hello?" Vegeta asked after he picked up.  
  
"Hey." Bulma smiled.  
  
"Bulma," Vegeta smirked, "Why are you calling me of all people?"  
  
'He's teasing me,' Bulma thought, smiling. "Oh maybe I just wanted to invite you to see a rented   
movie but..." She smirked, "If you don't want to come I see..."  
  
"What movie?"  
"It's a new one called Dreams Of The Unexpected."  
  
"It must be new because that one doesn't sound familiar to me at all."  
  
"You coming?"  
  
"Sure. I'll fly over in a sec."   
  
"Ok, bye." She smiled, twisting the phone chord around her finger.  
  
"Bye."  
  
She hung up after his reply and picked up the phone again. 'Hmmm....now should I call Piccolo   
or Goku first...?' She decided on Piccolo and soon was dialing his telephone number.  
  
"Hello?" Piccolo answered after quite a few rings. Bulma heard the tv snap off.  
  
"Piccolo? Did I catch you at a bad time or something?" Bulma blinked.  
  
"No, why would you think that?" Piccolo said hurriedly, "A bad time? No anytime is fine for me."  
  
Bulma blinked as he laughed nervously at the other line. "Um, ok?"  
  
"I wasn't cheating on Karina or anything like that, so don't get any ideas." Piccolo's voice was   
stern.  
  
'Is he saying he is?' She thought, then quickly shook her head. She knew Piccolo would never cheat  
on Karina, he loved her too much. "Hey Piccolo," She started, "I was wondering if you wanted to  
come watch a rented movie with the gang and I."  
  
"Sure." Piccolo agreed, sounding a bit more relaxed, "I'll see you in a few minutes."  
  
"Alright. Bye Piccolo." They hung up.  
  
~*~ At Piccolo's ~*~  
  
Piccolo sighed with relief as he hung up the phone. He picked up the tv remote and turned on the  
tube.   
  
"Good," He thought out loud, "I didn't miss anything."  
  
From the tv, the soap opera star, Marci, was in the arms of Trevor, her dead husband's brother.   
  
"I'm so glad you poisoned your brother so we could be together." She said, staring into his eyes.  
"Anything to be with you. Even killing my own brother."  
  
"They think it was heart failure." She smiled evilly, "And when I called the police I put on a great  
show." Piccolo had watched earlier as she had called the police, her husband dead in bed, and  
cry in fake misery over her husbands death.   
  
"They would never think we were having an affair." He smiled, leaning down and kissing her.  
  
As a swirly The End wrote itself onto the screen Piccolo turned off the tv and stood up.   
As he grabbed his cap and left his home his last thought was, 'I'm glad Bulma didn't   
figure out I was watching a soap...'  
  
~*~ Back At Bulma's place ~*~  
  
Bulma picked up the phone again and dialed Goku's number.   
  
"Hey, your talking to Goku here." Goku's cheerful voice came over the line.   
  
"Hi Goku." Bulma greeted.  
  
"Bulma!" Goku said, "Hey, Sup?"  
  
"I called to invite you over. The gang and I are watching a movie I rented." Bulma replied.  
  
"Coooooooooooooooool." She could tell Goku was smiling, "Sure! What movie is it?"  
  
"It's a new one called Dreams Of The Unexpected." Bulma tried not to laugh.  
  
"Cool, sounds like a good one. Well I'll see you in a little while! I'm on my way."  
  
"Alright. Bye Bye, Goku."   
  
"Bye Bye."  
  
As Bulma hung up the phone the doorbell sounded, echoing down the hallway. "That'll be Chi."  
She said, walking to the front door. She unlocked it and swung the door open. There, as Bulma  
had expected, was Chi-Chi standing in jean shorts and a casual red tee shirt. Her hair was  
up in a pony tail, two long strands of black hair in front of her ears.   
  
"Hey Bulma." Chi-Chi smiled.  
  
"Hello Chi." Bulma replied. She looked over Chi-Chi's shoulder and smiled, "Hey Karina."  
  
Karina was walking down the side walk in thier direction. She waveda t the two and they waved  
back. She joined them on the doorstep.   
Bulma looked around and stated, "Well come on inside I don't see any of the guys-"  
  
"ARRRGHHH!"   
  
The girls screamed in surprise, all jumping into the air. Goku dropped from the roof and  
landed on his feet in front of the three. He was smirking mischievously, "Gotcha."  
  
"Goku!" Chi-Chi smiled, her eyebrows furrowed. "You scared the crap out of us!"  
  
Goku chuckled, "Well ladies, now that everyone is here-"  
  
"Everyone? Vegeta and Piccolo haven't -" Bulma was cut off.  
  
"Hello Bulma." Vegeta smirked, floating to the ground, arms crossed.  
  
"Hey." Piccolo said, landing next to Vegeta.   
  
"How did you know?" Karina asked Goku, blinking at him.  
  
"Call it a sixth sense." He replied. While the girls were walking into the house he winked at  
the other two guys and whispered, "They don't know we can sense power levels."  
  
"I noticed." Piccolo said as they walked inside Bulma's house.   
  
Bulma led them through the living room. She pushed a button on the wall next to a sliding door.  
It opened and she led them inside. It was a large room with a large television and a big  
blue couch and love seat in front of it. The tv was complete with VCR, DVD player, CD player, and some   
other machines.   
  
"Well," Bulma smiled, picking up a video tape that was laying ontop of the tv, "Go on and sit  
down and I'll explain something to you."  
  
Vegeta gave her a look that said, "What does that mean?" He sat down and so did the others.  
He sat on the love seat, Goku next to Chi-Chi on the big couch with Karina and Piccolo.  
They waited for Bulma to say something and after a moment she began.  
  
"Well, I have to be honest. I haven't been honest with you." Bulma smiled at her confused looking  
friends. "Well, to start off, my father gave me a present yesterday that he created. He calls it   
a Dream Machine. Now this machine records images from the mind that only come during sleep, or,   
should I say dreams, onto film by using the brains thoughts and transferring them into light  
and making the-"  
"Huh?" Goku interrupted, scratching his head.  
  
Bulma sweat dropped, "My point is that this machine can record dreams from the mind and they show  
up on tape. Get it?"  
  
"So, it's sort of like recording a tv show onto tape with a VCR?" Goku asked.  
  
"Yes, let me show you." Bulma pulled out the dino cap containing the dream machine and threw it on  
the floor. In a poof it appeared. She reached down and picked up the wires with the suction cups  
attached to them.   
  
"See, you take these and stick them on the forehead." She did so. "Then when the machine picks up  
a dream it starts recording them," she pointed to the screen on the machine, "and also shows them  
on this. Everyone get it?"  
  
Everyone nodded and then Piccolo stated, "Yes, but what does this have to do with us?"  
  
"Well," Bulma couldn't help but smile, "I recorded your dreams."  
  
"WHAT!?" They all said at once, their eyes wide in surprise.  
  
"I sneaked over to your houses last night and recorded your dreams. I didn't watch them yet though,  
I wanted all of us to see them at once together."  
  
"How considerate of you." Vegeta sneered, crossing his arms and leaning back in his seat.  
  
Bulma smirked at him and said, "I liked your boxers," Everyone looked at her, "you know, the  
ones with the little crowns all over them?"  
  
Everyone laughed except for Vegeta of course, who just blushed and shot them all the evil eye.  
  
"Well I did hear some of you mumbling in your sleep and by what I can tell all of your dreams  
twisted into nightmares at some point." She looked down, "I know mine did..."  
  
"Well lets watch it!" Chi-Chi smiled, excited about the whole thing. She didn't remember her dream.  
  
"Yeah!" Goku agreed, clapping his hands.   
  
"Lets get it over with." Piccolo and Vegeta muttered. They looked at each other, sneered, and looked  
back at Bulma, who was now slipping a tape into the VCR of the large tv. She picked up the remote  
that rested on the top of the tv and sat down next to Vegeta on the love seat. She lifted the  
remote and pushed the play button. The VCR started and at first there was just black.  
  
Then the picture swirled into color, showing Bulma sleeping on the flowers, curled up in the reddress. They watched as she got up and smiled, her eyes sparkling, at the many fields upon fields  
of wild flowers, all different kinds and colors.   
  
*"It's beautiful." Chi-Chi commented, smiling at Bulma.*  
  
*"Yeah." She smiled back and they both looked back at the screen. *  
  
Now Bulma was running through the flowers, her hair whipping out behind her and a smile on her face.   
Her waist under disappeared in sunflowers and soon she ran into sun flowers that went over head,  
hiding her from veiw. Suddenly, the scene was at what looked like the end of the sunflowers   
and focused on a small circular clearing with small little flowers that carpeted the floor.  
Bulma burst into the picture and she looked around and found the dresser and searched through it.  
  
*"Wow, are we going to get to see you change?" Goku chuckled, looking at Bulma. Vegeta shot him a glare.*  
  
*Bulma merely blushed and continued watching herself pull out the white dress, smiling at it as it  
glimmered in the sun. 'God I hope not...' Bulma thought as sh watched her dream self on the screen.*  
  
She held the dress up to herself and then the scene was suddenly from Bulma's view as she tried on the  
dress. It showed her hand come into the picture and throw the red dress onto the ground. Then she  
was looking down and you saw her knees down as she slipped into the dress. After a moment of only  
seeing flowers Bulma was looking in the mirror, and they saw how beautiful she looked.  
  
Then it showed her sitting in the tiny flowers, picking them up and weaving them into a circle  
of flowers.  
  
*"I've done that before." Karina smiled, watching the screen.*  
  
There was a sound from the flowers behind her, a rustle. Dream bulma seemed to not notice and  
tried on the crown, looking into the mirror again. Then it showed Vegeta, standing there in   
a white suit with a dark red cape over his shoulders. He uncrossed his arms, opening them to her.  
The scene showed both Bulma and Vegeta from the side.   
  
Vegeta's smirk turned into a smile and Bulma ran to him. It showed her foot get caught in the red  
dress and then in slow motion it showed Bulma falling forward. The Vegeta's arms came into view  
and caught her. It showed them as Vegeta brought her closer to him in a hug. It showed her look  
up slowly and then their lips met, and in a close up view it showed them kissing.  
  
*Goku let out a wolf whistle and a blushing Bulma and Vegeta glared at him. He chuckled.   
Bulma felt Vegeta's hand slip over hers and she looked at him. He was staring into her eyes,  
a smirk on his face. He looked back to the screen and after a moment she did to.*  
They watched as dream Bulma wove another crown and then placed it around dream Vegeta's neck.   
They smiled for a moment at each other then Vegeta pushed her gently. Dream Bulma pushed  
Vegeta with all her might and it showed him falling back on his butt.  
  
*At this point Goku started cracking up and pointing at the screen he laughed, "You got pushed  
down by a girl!"*  
  
*Vegeta growled, "Well I was probably not expecting it and was totally off guard."*  
  
They watched dream Bulma running through the flowers, a handful of skirt in her hand. She looked  
over her shoulder and then suddenly dream Vegeta was in front of her. She ran into him and started  
falling back, but he caught her wrist and pulled her back to her feet as she said in surprise,  
"Vegeta!"  
  
"Bulma!" dream Vegeta mocked, smirking. He dodged her playful slap.  
  
Then dream Bulma hugged dream Vegeta and he picked her up into his arms and took off into the  
air. It showed the beautiful scene. Then it showed Bulma's uncomfortable expression and she  
looked at Vegeta and gasped. It showed Vegeta, smirking evilly, his eyes red ish. They stopped  
flying forward and Vegeta just floated there. The scene flashed to Vegeta's hands, which were  
now grasping Bulma around the waist so tightly that his fingers were digging into her sides.  
  
Now dream Bulma was holding onto dream Vegeta's wrists as he held her out to his arm's full length  
in front of him. He released her and she fell but hung onto his wrists for a few moments as Vegeta   
stayed still, just smirking as he watched her struggle to keep holding on. It showed her hands slip  
off his wrists and then Bulma plummeting toward the ground.   
  
*Vegeta was in shock as he watched himself drop Bulma. He felt Bulma tense next to him.   
He closed his mouth, his jaw had dropped, and he put his arm around her. She looked at him,  
her eyes sparkling with tears.*  
  
Then the scene flashed to Vegeta floating there, Marron appearing and his arm around her waist.  
The only sound was Vegeta and Marron laughing cruelly as they watched Bulma fall closer and  
closer to the ground.  
  
*Bulma felt his hand clench into a fist and she looked at Vegeta. He looked like he was hating the  
Vegeta in the dream, like he wanted to go in there and beat him up and then save Bulma from falling.  
Bulma looked back at the screen just in time to see herself hit the ground after calling Vegeta's  
name pleadingly.*  
  
A loud sickening crack echoed everywhere. It showed Bulma's unconscious, or maybe dead body,   
bounce a foot after impact and hit the ground. She layed there motionless as dream Vegeta and Marron continued laughing evilly. Then as it closed up on Bulma's face, a trickle of blood  
dripping down her chin, only Vegeta's laugh continued, a cruel careless laugh. Then all was  
black...  
  
  
  
Everyone was silent and looking at Bulma and Vegeta. A single tear trickled down Bulma's cheek.  
She hugged Vegeta sobbing. His head on her shoulder he whispered, "You know I would never do   
that."   
  
After a moment Bulma's shaky voice replied, "It was so real, Vegeta, it was so real."  
  
He leaned back, starring into her eyes, "But it wasn't."  
  
She hugged him again, this time kissing him as well, and she felt his arms slip around her waist.  
She drew in a shaky breath and whispered she was fine to the others, and they looked back to the   
black screen, Vegeta's arm around Bulma, his other hand's fingers entwined with hers.  
  
~*~  
  
Another picture swirled onto the screen. It showed Vegeta, sitting, back strait, in a very very big   
throne. He was wearing a dark blue button less and zipper less suit, a dark red cape draped over  
his shoulder. A large golden crown fit onto his head just right, his hair was still standing up  
just as spiky as usual. He looked more mature and older, about in his late 20's.   
  
*"I bet I know who's dream this is!" Goku smiled, chuckling as he looked at the screen.*  
  
Vegeta nodded to a servant in front of him and as the servant opened the door the small man steped  
aside to reveal Bulma in a suit matching Vegeta's except it was made for a woman of course.  
She curtsied oddly to the servant before entering the room and the little servant left.   
In the light a silver crown that fit into her hair sparkled.   
  
Vegeta chuckled at her and said, "Bulma, you are the Queen of Vegetasei, not a maid that curtsies  
to servants."  
  
She closed the door, blushing and replied, "Well I didn't know what to do, I'm new at this."  
  
"No kidding," Vegeta muttered, smirking.  
  
She sat down in the throne next to vegeta's, returning the smirk. Vegeta stood and floated over to  
the door, locking it. He then turned and walked to his Queen, his dark red cape billowing  
behind him. He had a devilish smirk on his face as he pulled off his cape and tossed it to the floor.  
Bulma smiled, taking off hers as well.  
*At this point Goku couldn't contain himself any longer and shouted, laughing, "Strip Show!"*  
  
*"Shut up!" Vegeta growled, still watching his own dream intently. He didn't remember it and wanted  
to see what happened next.*  
  
"Did you wear your swim suit?" Dream Vegeta was asking, starting to pull off his shirt.  
  
"Yes, I thought we might get in the spa." Bulma replied, standing up and looking at the spa in  
the middle of the throne room. "Weird place for it though."  
  
*"It is weird." Bulma said. "Right in the throne room? Odd."*   
  
"Well that's where my parents wanted it," Dream Vegeta replied, "when they were the rulers."  
He took off his pants to reveal his swimming trunks.   
  
*"Whoo take off your pants!" Chi-Chi joked. The rest laughed and Vegeta just smirked.*  
  
The scene was now showing Bulma in a blue bikini walking to the spa. Then it showed Vegeta smirking,  
then he disappeared. The scene flashed to the spa, which Bulma was about to climb into. Vegeta suddenly  
appeared sitting in the spa, arms crossed and smirking, "Beat you."  
  
Dream Bulma sat next to him smiling, eyebrows inclined inward. "Well you cheated, I can't do that."  
  
"That's because your weak," He teased, flicking her nose.  
  
"Oh and who obeys my every command?" She smirked.  
  
"The servants." Her husband replied.  
  
"You." She said, acting as if he hadn't answered her.  
  
"I don't obey your every command!" Vegeta argued.  
  
*"Liar!" Goku smiled at Vegeta.*  
  
*"Hmph," Vegeta snorted, "I do not!"*  
  
"Do so." Dream Bulma smiled, crossing her arms.  
  
"I only obey SOME."  
  
"Most."  
  
"Some!"  
"Most!"  
  
"Some!"   
  
"Vegeta, give me a back rub."   
  
"Alright." He sat her on his lap and put his hands on her shoulders.  
  
"Ha!" Bulma laughed, "See!?"  
  
"See what?!" he asked, rubbing her back and shoulders.  
  
"You just obeyed my command!"   
  
There was a knock at the door. Vegeta sighed and lifted his hand, the key near his clothes lifting as well.   
As he moved his hand the key flew into the lock and turned as he twisted his wrist. "Come in." He called.  
It was Goku, who was in command of a lot of the things that went around in the palace of Vegetasei.   
  
"Sire, My Lady." Goku curtsied.  
  
The two sitting in the spa sweat dropped.  
  
*Everyone started cracking up, even Goku.*  
  
*"Did I just curtsie!?" He laughed.*  
  
*"YES!" Everyone replied. Chi-Chi fell off the couch she laughed so hard. This caused the laughter  
to increase even more. Goku helped her up and then said, "Ok everyone, quiet, I wanna see what happens."  
Everyone shut up, their attention returning to the TV.*  
  
"I was just wondering what you were up to." Goku said, smiling at his friends.   
They had been friends since high school, but Vegeta still had a bit of a grudge on him.   
  
"I have a question for you." Bulma smiled at Goku.  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"Tell me, is it true that Vegeta obeys most of my commands?"   
  
"Woman!" Vegeta growled, "Do you want me to untie your swim suit top!? I'm right behind you and I can and will!"   
"Vegeta!" Bulma blushed, trying to reach behind her and hold the ties of her suit protectivly.  
  
"Well I already saw them once..." Goku said absentmindedly, remembering when in high school Bulma had   
flashed all the guys on a dare.  
  
*"It's true!" Goku smiled.*  
  
For some reason the thoughts were thought out loud in the dreams.  
  
"AND YOUR SAYING YOU WANT TO SEE AGAIN!?" Vegeta growled the yell angrily.  
  
Goku waved his hands in front of him, "No, no! I was just saying that!"  
  
"Good..." Vegeta growled. He didn't want any one hitting on his wife, especially 'Kakarot.'   
"You have your own wife, go look at her-"  
  
"VEGETA!!!" Bulma yelled, turning around fiercely. "You have no respect for women sometimes!!"  
  
Vegeta mumbled an apology, looking down. Goku forced back a chuckle and satisfied himself by mumbling, "Dog."  
  
*Everyone laughed.*  
  
"Well I must be going..." Goku said, turning to the door, "Sorry for the interruption."  
  
*"Yeah, the interruption." Goku winked at the two sitting on the love seat.*  
  
"He better be." Vegeta said, taking Bulma in his arms as the door closed. Bulma put her arms around him and he leaned down until   
thier lips met. They started making out and Vegeta was leaning forward so much that he accidentally pushed Bulma under water.   
They pulled apart, Bulma surfacing quickly. She coughed out some water. "Vegeta!"   
  
*Everyone luaghed some more. Bulma pushed Vegeta's arm, "Aggressive aren't you?" He just smirked.*  
  
"Oops. Sorry." He held her again and they sat contently in the warmth of the water. Vegeta turned his head, his lips  
brushing her ear as he said, "I love you."   
  
*They all Aww'ed, accept for Vegeta and Bulma, who blushed slightly.*  
  
The door suddenly burst open and there stood Yamcha, very muscular and he needed a shave. "Bulma, my love!" He said, reaching  
his hand toward her.   
*"What's he doing there!?" Vegeta growled, standing up from his seat.*  
  
Dream Vegeta growled but then stopped and looked in shock at his wife who stood up and replied, her eyes sparkling.   
"Yamcha! You returned to me!"  
  
*"Uh stealing your girl?" Goku suggested, watching Bulma call Yamcha like she loved him dearly.*  
  
Dream Bulma stumbled out of the spa and ran to him and they kissed, Yamcha spinning Bulma around as they did so.   
They pulled apart as Vegeta stuttered in suprise but couldn't make the words form on his tongue. Then, to   
Vegeta's horror, he saw a saiyan tail uncurl from around Yamcha's waist.  
  
*"Vegeta, you know that would never really happen!" Bulma said as her boyfriend turned to her,  
a hurt look in his eyes.*  
  
*After a moment her smirked and sat down, "Your right."*  
  
"I shall now be the king of all Saiyans!" Yamcha smirked, reaching his hand out toward Vegeta.   
The crown slipped from his head and flew to Yamcha and rested on his head.   
  
*"That-" Vegeta growled but was cut off by Goku who said, "That Idiot just stole your kingdom!"*  
  
"NO!!!" Dream Vegeta squeaked.  
  
*Goku laughed, pointing to the screen, "You sounded like a girl Vegeta!"*  
  
Vegeta grasped his throat, his voice was high and it was hard to breath.   
He caught himself pulling out an inhaler and taking it. He found himself pushing up large rimmed glasses up higher on the bridge of his nose  
with his pointer finger. He looked at his hands. They were thin and wiry, so were his legs and arms and all of his body.   
  
*"What AM I!?!" Vegeta gasped, standing and looking at the him on the TV.*  
  
*Piccolo said simply, "Well Vegeta, you're a dork."*  
  
He was suddenly in a black room, the only other thing in it a broken mirror hanging on the wall. He screamed as he looked at his reflection.  
"I...I look like some type of dorky teenager!" he said in disbelief, his voice oddly higher than usual.  
  
*Everyone laughed except for Vegeta. He just sounded so FUNNY.*  
He suddenly heard a noise. It was a melody of a song being hummed. He turned in the direction of where the sound was coming from and saw  
a little girls walking past. She stopped and looked up at him with those big innocent eyes, her blonde pig tails bouncing a bit.   
Suddenly her eyes went into slits and she flew at the now thin and weak Vegeta, kicking him painfully in the ribs.  
  
*"Possessed little girl!" Goku said, hugging Chi-Chi for comfort. "She's scaring me!"*  
  
*"It's ok Goku," Chi-Chi giggled, patting his arm, "She's not real."*   
  
"Dork!" She yelled in a deep man's voice, punching his face again and again as she held him in a head lock.  
  
His glasses broke and fell to the floor. He couldn't see well. Everything was blurry. Well all that there was to see, such as the little girl  
and himself. Suddenly the little girls jumped up and kicked him to the ground. She came down hard with her elbow, hitting his stomach and  
yelling in that deep masculine voice, "BODY SLAM!"  
  
Then everything was pure black, the only sound was him, gasping for air...  
  
  
  
"Wow Vegeta," Goku said, breaking the silence, "You just got your butt kicked by a little girl."  
  
Vegeta blushed a little, glaring at his spiky haired friend.   
  
"That was the funniest thing!" Karina giggled, "Vegeta sounded like a girl himself and the little  
girl sounded like a big black guy!" Everyone joined her laughter, except for Vegeta, who crossed  
his arms and "hmph"ed.   
  
"It's ok." Bulma giggled, pulling him down to sit next to her again. She kissed his cheek,   
"I'm flattered you dreamed that I was your wife." The other two giggled and Piccolo and Goku  
looked at each other like, "Heh heh, the dog."   
  
They snickered as Vegeta smirked and kissed her.  
  
"Hey!" Chi-Chi said, looking at the screen, "Break it up you two, the next dreams coming on!"  
  
~*~  
The picture swirled onto the screen and then there was sound.  
  
Piccolo ran his pick over his guitar's strings one last time in the blink of an eye. As the sound of it faded from the loud speakers allaround the HUGE auditorium the fans cheered and called for more. He threw his hands into the air, both having the two middle fingers pressed to his   
palms and his thumb on top of them. {You know what I mean, right?} The crowd roared with applause and yelled his name. He smirked and walked off stage,  
have finishing another sale out concert.   
  
*"Cool." Everyone said, then laughed.*  
  
After his manager told him what a great job he had done and when he'd get paid Piccolo found the stairs and climbed them until he reached the roof.  
He went outside onto the roof, looking up at the star-filled sky. He smiled as he heard a woman's voice singing softly into the night. He peeked  
out from behind some big air conditioning unit to see a young woman with bright green hair flowing onto her back and shoulders turned away from  
him. He could here her singing softly and could tell by the way her head was tilted she was looking up into the night sky.  
  
*"I know who it is! I know who it is!" Goku shouted, jumping up from his seat. Everyone sweat dropped.*  
  
He walked up behind her with out her noticing and put his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder and whispering her name, "Karina..."  
She turned to him, not slipping or breaking out of his embrace and threw her hands around hes neck, hugging him. He kissed her passionately. They pulled away  
from each other slowly after a while. Piccolo rested his forehead against hers, staring into her eyes.  
  
"It's been so long..." Karina whispered, her eyes sparkling.  
  
"Months..." Piccolo agreed.  
  
"I missed you." Karina hugged him, he hugged back.   
  
"You got out your latest CD I heard." He said.  
  
"Yeah, it's a hit. So is yours, and the one you did with Vegeta and Goku." Besides of making CD's by himself he was in the band with Goku and Vegeta,   
The Xtra TerrestrialZ, the band they had all started in high school.   
  
*"COOL." The three guys said, smirking.   
  
"Yeah, but Goku took a break and I haven't seen him as long as I have you."  
  
*"Break?" Goku blinked. "Oooh! BREAK!" He laughed stupidly.*  
  
*The others just blinked and sweat dropped, confused.*  
"Um...yeah..." Karina looked away. Piccolo blinked.  
  
"Karina..." Piccolo said dramatically, "Is there something you...haven't been telling me?"  
  
*"What is this?" Vegeta growled, "A soup opera?"*  
  
*"Soup opera?" Bulma laughed, "It's SOAP opera, stupid!" He "hmph"ed.*  
  
"No." Karina said, turning away and breaking out of his embrace.  
  
"Come then!" Piccolo said, turning to the side of the building, hands on his waist and a foot up on the side. He looked like a super hero or something.  
  
*Everyone sweat dropped.*  
  
"To your get away?" Karina asked, her hands on her collar bone and her eyes sparkling.  
  
*"This is SO dramatic!" Chi-Chi laughed.*  
  
"Yes!" Piccolo replied. Soon Karina, in his arms, Piccolo was flying through the sky torwards the forest. He landed in the clump of the thickest trees,  
where a small log cabin was hidden. He unlocked the door and the two entered.   
  
  
*"It's Piccolo's LOVE shack." Goku snickered.*   
  
It was finely furnished with modern chairs and such and there was a spa in the corner of the room. There was a small  
kitchen in the same room and a door near the spa. It was the bathroom.   
  
Piccolo took off his shirt. "Care to spa?"  
  
*"Strip shoooow!" Goku smiled.*  
  
*"SHUT UP!" Everyone yelled, sick of Goku's wise cracks.*  
  
"Sure." Karina smiled, "Let me change." She pulled her swim suit out of her pocket and ran into the bathroom.  
  
A few minutes later Piccolo looked from the spa as Karina came out from the bathroom in a black bikini. He wolf whistled and she giggled.   
She sat next to him, resting head resting on his shoulder. He put his hand on her lower back, tucking the top of her head under his chin.  
Piccolo "un-tucked" her head from his chin and put his finger under his chin and lifted her head so she looked at him. He kissed her forehead,then the bridge of her nose, then her lips. He kissed her neck and then looked into her eyes. She fluttered her eyelashes.   
  
"I love you." He whispered, smiling.  
  
*Everyone Aww'ed except the Green one and his Girl.*  
  
Suddenly the front door, which was the only door besides the one that went into the bathroom, burst open. Goku stepped in. One thing Piccolo noticed  
first was that Goku really needed a shave. On the top of his lip and all over his chin and around his lips was brown and sorta hairy looking. The next thing was he only had his boxers on, which had little hearts all over them.  
  
*"Hey those are the boxers you were wearing when I went over to your house to record your dream!"  
Bulma laughed, looking at Goku.*  
  
*"How did you see them!?" Goku asked, blushing. The other two snickered.*  
  
*"Well," she tried not to giggle, "It was sort of hard to miss them when you were sleeping with your butt in the air and your  
thumb in your mouth." Everyone laughed, except for Goku.*  
  
"Karina!" Goku said, opening his arms.  
  
"Goku! My love!" Karina responded, standing up.  
  
*"My Love?" Karina blinked, her voice cracking.*  
  
"Your wha-" Piccolo didn't get to finish his sentence because Karina used his head to boost herself out of the spa, pushing his head under water.  
When he came back up, gasping for air, he saw Karina run to Goku and kiss him. Goku kissed back, his hands on her back.  
  
*"Eeeeeeeeew." Goku said. "No offense Karina, but the only girl I wanna kiss is MAH girl." He put his arm around Chi-Chi.*  
  
"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Piccolo yelled in horror.  
  
"Sorry Piccolo," Karina said, jumping into Goku's arms, "but you so ignored me when you went on your tour to Europe   
and I decided to find someone else."  
  
"B-b-but-" Piccolo stuttered.  
*"T-t-t-today Junior!" Goku laughed.* {From Sarah who says IT from Billy Madison...Ooo'er}  
  
"But nothing, Goku's my true love."  
  
*"How wrong is that?" Bulma smiled.*  
  
"Heh heh, sorry Piccolo." Goku smiled.  
  
"But, what about Chi-Chi!?" Piccolo asked.  
  
"Oh, her, well I'm cheating on her right now."  
  
*"What's with people cheating on each other in these dreams?" Chi-Chi stated.*  
  
Piccolo fainted and all that he could see was blackness...  
  
  
  
"There you go fainting again." Goku said as he watched Piccolo sink into the water, unconcious on the screen.  
  
"Chh, I don't faint THAT much!" Piccolo replied.  
  
The others stared at him until he admitted, "OK so I do."   
  
"Kakorrot and Karina?" Vegeta said. He laughed.   
  
"How very very wrong." Chi-Chi stated.  
  
"Yes...it...is." Goku said, wide eyed.   
  
The others looked at him. "Um...ok?" Piccolo said.   
  
"Who's on Drugs? I'M on Drugs! WHOO WHOO WHOO!" Goku said.  
  
"Drugs!?" Chi-Chi sounded horrified.  
  
"Whooooooo's on druuuugs?" Goku smiled, pointing at Chi-Chi, "Yooooooooous on druuuugs!"  
  
"I AM NOT!" Chi-Chi yelled, crossing her arms and closing her eyes, "hmph"ing.  
  
"HEY!" Goku said, flying up and landing next to Piccolo, almost sitting on Karina.  
  
"You're my deeealer." He said.   
"I..am?" Piccolo blinked.  
  
"HECK YEAH!" Goku laughed stupidly, slapping his knee. The others sweatdropped, staring at him.  
  
"Whatchu lookin' at, Boy?" Goku said, eyeing Vegeta with narrow eyes.  
  
"I really don't know." Vegeta smirked, crossing his arms, "Either someone who's an idiot and acting stoned,  
or an idiot who's acting drunk."  
  
"BOY!" Goku yelled, "Don't you be talkin' to me in that sasSAY tone a' voice."  
  
"And what If I do?"   
  
"Then I'll come over there and kick your bootay good."   
  
"Well why don't you come over and try to?" Vegeta growled.   
  
"Alright!" Goku smiled, standing up and starting to walk over.  
  
A hand stuck in front of his face. He stopped and blinked, looking to the source of the hand.   
It was none other than Chi-Chi. She pulled on his shirt, making him sit down again.  
  
Vegeta started to stand and walk over, but bulma did the same to him.  
  
"Hey what's the big idea-" Vegeta started.  
  
"Shh!" Bulma hissed, putting a finger over her lips, "Goku's dream is starting."  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Goku chopped down a large tree with his big blade. He reached the hand back with the blade in   
it and stuck it in it's holder on his back. He was wearing orange cargo shorts with camoflage   
print and a matching vest but no under shirt. He pushed some bush leaves out of his way and looked  
down onto the beautiful valley. There was a waterfall that flowed into a large river that   
trailed along the bottom of the cliff he was on top of. Everything was green and lush.   
  
*"Ooo, this is cool! I like my dream so far!" Goku smiled, leaning closer to the screen.*  
  
Dream Goku smiled and pulled off his vest, a daring look in his eyes. He spread his arms out at his   
sides and jumped off the cliff.  
*"Uh...Kakorot...your heading straight for the ground." Vegeta smirked at Goku.*  
  
Goku fell headfirst onto the ground.   
  
*Everyone started laughing, even Goku.*  
  
Dream Goku blinked before jumping up to his feet, holding  
his head, and running around in circles, crying in pain.   
  
*Vegeta held his side as he laughed even harder, "Man thats funny!"*  
  
He stopped after a while, rubbing the large red bump on the top of his head.   
Goku sniffled and looked around.   
  
*"Aww, poor Goku." Bulma smiled, looking at him sniffle innocently on the TV.*  
  
He thought he had heard a bush rustle.   
  
*"Shhh!" Bulma said frustrated at her boyfriend, "Stop laughing Vegeta! Something's going on!"*  
  
*Vegeta suppressed his laughter to a snicker before shutting up then stating, "It was just so funny." He smirked.*  
  
He looked around and suddenly a black haired female jumped from behind a tree and caught  
his hands, forcing them behind his back as she tied them together with some kind of vine. As hard as he   
tried he, surprisingly, couldn't break the odd plant.   
  
*"Is that you Chi-Chi?" Karina asked, leaning closer to the TV screen and squinting her eyes.*  
  
*Chi-Chi blinked then responded, "I don't know, I just could tell it was a black haired girl.   
She was moving to fast for me to see her properly."*  
  
*"I just know it's Chi-Chi." Piccolo smirked, crossing his arms, "Who else would Goku dream about  
capturing him?" The others nodded, agreeing.*  
  
The female came up in front of him and he blushed. She was wearing an animal skin like a bikini   
and her long black hair was down to her shoulders. The wind lifted it and it whipped around her face.   
Her eyebrows were furrowed and she had a spear in one hand and a coil of the same kind of   
vine she had used to tie his hands together. Her raven black eyes flashed.  
  
*Vegeta started laughing again and said loudly, "It's Chi-Chi! Amazon Style!"*  
*"Chi-Chi in a itty bitty fur bikini!" Piccolo said in the tune of the "itty bitty yellow polka dot bikini" song.  
{Have you heard that? I have o.o'}*  
  
*Chi-Chi blushed, crossing her arms. Bulma hit Vegeta on the arm so he would shut up, but it didn't  
really make any effect. Piccolo joined Vegeta in laughing but then they both shut thier mouths as  
they saw dream Goku was about to speak.*  
  
Goku caught himself saying dumbfoundedly, "Gee your pretty."  
  
*Chi-Chi blushed and so did Goku. Bulma and Karina "Awww'd" and then giggled. Vegeta and Piccolo  
smirked.*  
  
"You have some nerve." She growled, walking back behind him.   
  
*They all blinked.*  
  
"OW!" Dream Goku yelped as he was poked in the rear with her spear.   
  
*Vegeta and Goku started laughing again.*  
  
"Move it!" The woman commanded.   
  
"Where are we going?" Goku asked, rubbing his bum with his tied hands as he walked forward.  
  
"To my village. There are only women here and men are not welcome."   
  
"Bummer." Goku said, "All those women and no men to keep 'em company. OW!!" He yelped,   
jumping as he was poked again.  
  
*Everyone started laughing this time.*  
  
"This is why. Men just act like women are they're play things. We are people too."  
He heard the girl say angrily.  
  
"Us guys aren't totally like that!" He argued and walked where he was led.   
"We are also caring and are-"  
  
"Morons." She finished.   
  
"NO!" Dream Goku argued, then snorted.  
  
*"We are not!" Piccolo argued.*  
  
*"Yeah!." Vegeta snorted.*  
*"You can be." Bulma looked at him.*  
  
*"What!?" Vegeta growled, "I am NOT a moron!"*  
  
*"What's 1556 multiplied by 1643?" She smirked, knowing he had to at least have a pencil and paper  
to work out that problem.*  
  
*Vegeta looked very frustrated but then said with a smirk, "I don't know, why don't you tell me?"*  
  
*To his surprise she answered, "The answer is 2,556,508, for your information."*  
  
*He growled, furrowing his eyebrows deeply, "You probably just made up a number and it's not   
correct.*  
  
*"No I'm almost positive it's right." Bulma looked thoughtful and pulled a calculator out of  
the back pocket of her jean shorts. Vegeta blinked as she handed it to him and said, "Check it."*  
  
*Vegeta raised an eyebrow at her then typed in the equation. He "hmph"ed and threw the calculator back to her, "Lucky guess." Bulma smiled in  
triumph, looking at the calculator that read 2,556,508.*  
  
"Shut up, we're here." Dream Chi-Chi said, pushing Dream Goku through some large bushes.  
  
Goku's eyes widened as he looked around the large village. And all he saw were wemon, really hott women. No men.  
'Wait,' He thought, seeing two, 'there are some tied to those poles.' He was led to a pole next to the two other  
men, and his hands were tied to it, still behind his back. He looked at the other two men, only now recognizing them.  
  
"Piccolo! Vegeta! How did you get here?" Goku asked in amazement.  
  
"I can't remember...I just remember being captured by a foxy chick and brought here." Piccolo answered shaking his  
head.  
  
"Me too." Vegeta agreed, "But, at least we are surrounded by fine women."  
  
*Bulma looked at Vegeta crossing her arms. Vegeta quickly glanced at her and sweat dropped, glancing  
quickly back to the TV.*  
  
Goku chuckled, looking around at all of them. "Which one do you like the best? The one that brought me here is my  
favorite and I bet she is alot nicer than she acts."  
*Chi-Chi smiled at Goku who gave her a grin.*  
  
"I like that one," Piccolo answered, nodding to a girl that was wearing a leopard skin dress that was pretty short and  
had no sleeves. She had green hair and matching eyes, both intensely bright.   
  
*Karina blushed, "That's me." She smiled and leaned closer to Piccolo, her head resting on his shoulder.*  
  
"She's hott." Goku approved.  
  
*Karina blushed a deeper red as Goku looked at an angry Chi-Chi.*  
  
*"Why are you checking out other women!?" She growled.*  
  
*"I still like you the best!" Goku said, "Besides, that's my dream self, not the real me. It's not  
like I check out Bulma and Karina as much as I do you!" Goku blushed, he knew that was a lie.  
But at least Chi-Chi seemed satisfied with his answer and took his hand. He squeezed it and smiled  
as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.*  
  
"Not as fine as the one who brought me here." Vegeta said, squinting his eyes to try and find her. "There she is."  
Vegeta pointed with his chin to a bright blue haired female. She was wearing a wrap around dress made of what looked   
to be cheetah fur. It was styled like Karina's. Of course, they didn't know their names.   
  
*Bulma smiled at Vegeta who was smirking at her. Then she stated, "Isn't it just so nice that we  
in the dream world capture our guys in the dream world and they like them best?"*  
  
*The rest smiled at Bulma before looking back to the screen.*  
  
Goku let out a wolf whistle and immediately all the girls turned to him and shot him the evil eye. He gulped and  
sweat dropped, smiling apologetically.  
  
*The girls laughed and the guys snickered.*  
  
*"Really. That's happened to me before." Goku smiled. "Before I was going out with Chi-Chi I was  
at this public pool and there were a lot of fine chicks around and I wolf whistled and they all glared at me." The others laughed with him.*  
  
They went back to what they were doing and he sighed with relief.   
  
After an hour of leaning against the pole, bored out of his mind, he yelled to Chi-Chi, "Heeeeeey!"  
She turned to him, immediately lifting her spear. "What is it?" She asked.  
  
"How long are we just going to sit here?"  
  
"Until we figure out a proper punishment for you." She started to walk away.  
  
"Chi-Chi!" Goku called suddenly.  
  
She slowly turned around, lifting an eyebrow at him, "How...how did you know my name?"  
  
*"Well I've been going out with you, duh." Goku joked, smiling at Chi-Chi.*  
  
"I...just...knew..." He responded, wide eyed.  
  
"Really?" She walked closer to him, her eyes softening.  
  
After a dramatic pause he laughed, "No I just heard another girl call you Chi-Chi." The other two men   
joined in his laughter.  
  
*In real life the men snickered.*  
  
Chi-Chi looked pissed off and walked out of their vision, apparently behind them.   
"No, no, no-OW!" Goku yelped.  
  
The others let out a little yelp of pain and Chi-Chi came in front of them, twirling her spear.   
  
*"She poked us in our rears!" Goku said, smirking.*  
  
But she smiled at Goku and winked before walking off.   
  
"I knew she'd do that..." Goku whined, rubbing his behind oddly tied to the post.  
  
"That's what the blue haired one did to me too." Vegeta said, rolling his eyes. "I said 'Dang your fine' after she had tied  
my hands behind my back and she got all pissed and poked me in the butt with the tip of her blade."  
  
*Everyone started laughing again.*  
  
"Speak of the devil..." Piccolo said, looking up at the girl Vegeta had just been talking about.   
She was walking over to them.  
  
"Crap, what if she heard me?" Vegeta whispered, "I don't want to get poked anymore!"  
  
*Bulma started laughing.*  
*"What's so funny?" Vegeta asked, raising an eyebrow.*  
  
*"You just sound so funny." She replied, giggling. She then spoke in a deeper voice, imitating him,  
"'I don't want to get poked any more!'" Vegeta crossed his arms and snorted.*  
  
"Hello, men." She said, a hand on her hip as she arrived in front of them. "I brought your food."  
  
Goku had noticed, unlike the other two, that she had a large wooden plate of fruits. "Who wants the apple?" She  
smirked, lifting it from the plate.  
  
"Ooo Ooo me!" Goku said, hopping around his pole, still tied to it.  
  
*The girls giggled.*  
  
Dream Bulma giggled and threw him the apple and he caught it easily in his mouth and it was gone after 5 seconds of  
being there.  
  
She smirked and held up a pear, "Anyone?"  
  
Piccolo was just staying silent the whole time and Vegeta said, "Give it to me."  
  
Instead of throwing it into Vegeta's mouth Bulma walked up and stuck it roughly in his mouth.   
"'EY!" Vegeta growled, the pear stuck in his teeth, making it hard for him to speak properly.   
She winked and turned away, "Don't give orders. You're the one tied to the post, remember?"  
  
*"Ooo," Piccolo smirked, "Burn."*  
  
*Vegeta growled and glared at Piccolo. The namek payed no attention to the angry saiyan and continued  
watching Goku's dream.*  
  
The guys continued getting fruit, except for Piccolo, you know him, untill the  
wooden plate was cleared.   
  
"I'm still hungry..." Goku whined to her.  
  
"Well I think we have decided to free you soon, since you really have been much politer than the other men that have  
come here." Hey eyes flashed to Vegeta, "Well mostly anyways." Vegeta furrowed his eyebrows.  
  
"Ooo Goody." Goku grinned goofily, his eyes closed, "Do you think we'll have dinner?"   
  
"I'll see what I can do." She laughed. She turned to walk away but Vegeta called to her.  
"Hey, woman, what's your name?" He asked.  
  
She turned around, eyebrows furrowed, "It is not woman so don't call me that in the first place."   
Vegeta blinked as she continued, "It's Bulma."  
  
As she walked away Vegeta called after her, "I'm Vegeta!"  
  
About an hour later Chi-Chi came and untied them. She still kept her spear ready at her side, just incase they tried to  
pull anything stupid.   
  
"We are going to have a banquet." She announced to the men.   
  
"Cool." Goku replied, grinning.   
  
"Follow me." She forced back the smile that tugged at her lips. 'He really is sweet.' She thought, glancing back at him.  
  
*Hearing Dream Chi-Chi's thoughts Goku grinned at the real Chi-Chi, who smiled.*  
  
"What's your name?" She asked as they walked side by side, the other two following.   
  
"Goku." He replied.  
  
She nodded and they arrived at these large wooden tables surrounding a camp fire. The tables were loaded with dishes  
upon dishes of steaming delicious food, the sight of it making Goku's mouth water. In a flash he was  
seated in one of the empty seats, since many of the women were already seated. Vegeta looked around   
for Bulma, but didn't see her anywhere at the table. He sat in one of the empty seats, Picciolo next to him.  
After a little while Bulma and the green haired girl walked around the tables, looking for empty seats.  
The only ones were next to Vegeta and the one on Piccolo's other side. As Bulma sat next to him, Vegeta  
smirked, looking her up and down.  
  
*"Would you just look at the seating arrangements?" Karina chuckled, "Perfect aren't they?"*  
  
*The others smiled and Chi-Chi squeezed Goku's hand, getting a slight squeeze back.   
Bulma felt Vegeta's arm slip around her waist and heard him whisper with a smirk,   
"They sure are." She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder.*  
  
"Now," A woman, who was quite old, said, "These men came to us-"  
"Came? We were brought here!" Piccolo whispered to Vegeta, who nodded.  
  
*"Chh," the real Piccolo said, "It's true."*  
  
"-and we thought that they were like the rest. Only looking at are looks and not the real person inside."   
  
"But, they're looks are good things too." Vegeta pointed out to Piccolo.   
  
Bulma jabbed him in the side with her elbow, "Shut up, the Mistress is talking!"   
  
"Woman..." Vegeta growled threateningly.  
  
*"Bulma's beating on Vegeta." Goku snickered, but Vegeta chose to ignore the comment.*  
  
"But," The woman blinked, looking at the two, "I can see, even though they can be rude, they are different."  
  
Goku was looking longingly at the steaming food, not listening to a word the Mistress was saying.   
Then one thing she said at the end got through to his mind.  
  
"Let us feast!"  
  
Goku dug in, and soon was enjoying the delicious tastes that the food provided. He had no idea everyone was  
watching in awe. Well, they were looking at Vegeta in surprise as well, for he was making a big pig of himself too.   
The others decided to grab some food before the two young men devoured everything. Soon, even though Vegeta and Goku   
had the biggest serving out of everyone, all the people that sat around the tables  
were contently full, the plates and dishes wiped clean.   
  
*Chi-Chi looked at Goku sternly, "You really can be a big pig you know."*  
  
*Goku just smiled in return and she couldn't help but smile back at his innocent face.*  
  
"Now enjoy yourselves this night," The Mistress said to everyone, "for it is a warm and content night,   
and we shall enjoy it."  
  
*"If you ask me," Piccolo smirked, "That woman is on something." The others laughed.*  
  
Goku stifled his loud burp, patting his stomach as the elder woman stood and walked off deeper into the village.   
It was in a sort of rain forest, all the trees and plants green and lush. The houses were tree houses, all high above where they were sitting. There were many latters and ropes and vines, all used for   
climbing up to the hard-to-reach homes.   
  
Goku looked around, realizing that it was a good defense to have homes up so high. If intruders came you could simply  
pull up the latters, ropes, and vines and the homes would be nearly untouchable. But, Goku knew, they were most likely   
good fighters, the women. They had blades and spears and such, and were fast. Goku had been very   
surprised when Chi-Chi had caught him.   
  
*'Surprised in deed.' Goku thought, listening to his own thoughts from the television.*  
  
Piccolo stood, Karina standing with him. "Karina's gonna show me around." He announced to Vegeta and  
Goku, motioning to the green-haired girl who smiled sweetly.  
  
"Ok." They responded.  
  
*"Sure..." Goku smiled widely, looking at Piccolo, "Show you around." He winked a few times before  
Chi-Chi elbowed him and he snickered.*  
  
Goku turned to Chi-Chi and smiled broadly, "Show me around?" He winked playfully and she knocked him on the head.  
He laughed and she joined him.  
  
*"It's so much like real life." Karina smiled at Chi-Chi and Goku.*  
  
"Sure." She stood up and took his hand. He stood up and followed her as she led him to a vine.   
She grabbed onto it and started scaling it. "Catch me if ya can." She teased.  
He smirked and flew up, passing her. She blinked, "You can fly?"  
  
"Like a bird." He swooped past her quickly, grabbing her and plucking her from the vine. He flew her to where the top of  
the vine was resting, which was the porch of a tree house. He set her down on her feet and she led him inside.   
She sat, telling him her childhood and of stories. She also told him why she came there in the first place.  
She poured herself out to him, feeling comforted in his presence, and him in her's.   
  
He watched her in the fire light and he noticed she looked so beautiful in the light.   
It flashed out her details, brightening her features on her face, then flickered into  
darkness again.  
  
*"The mood is set, now I just KNOW what's going to happen." Vegeta snorted, "I rather notsee this."*  
  
Dream Goku leaned close to her, their noses sliding next each other, they're lips   
brushing each others. He kissed her and she returned the kiss, her hands sliding  
up his muscular arms, and his sliding up her back. The door suddenly opened, and they   
pulled away, blushing. There stood Vegeta and Piccolo; they walked in uninvited.  
  
"Piccolo, Vegeta. What is it?" Goku asked, blushing.  
  
"We decided to join the tribe." Piccolo said, his voice lighter than usual.  
  
*"What the heck is that supposed to mean?" Piccolo growled.*  
  
"Join!?" Goku's voice cracked with surprise.   
  
Chi-Chi stood, "I am glad. Come, show your true selves."  
  
"True selves!?" Goku asked, looking from Chi-Chi to Vegeta and Piccolo rapidly.  
  
*Vegeta blinked, looking at the screen, for he had looked away when Goku and chi-Chi had  
started kissing.*  
  
"Alright." Vegeta said, his voice totally different. It was high and smooth and feminine,   
like Chi-Chi's. As Goku watched Vegeta reached up to his neck and grabbed a zipper.   
He pulled it down to reveal his muscle was a suit, and he was wearing a dress,  
though his body was a woman's. He took off a mask to reveal himself except his  
face was slimmer, his lips fuller with lipstick on them, and his eyelashes long.  
  
*"NO!" Vegeta growled, standing up angrily, "I am NOT a woman!!" Piccolo knew it was   
coming for him to. He sweat dropped.*  
  
*"I can see this is Goku's dream turning into a nightmare." Bulma said, looking disturbed.*  
  
"YOUR-YOUR-YOUR!" Goku couldn't say it and then looked at Piccolo to discover he had also changed into a woman, big  
pink bows on his antennae.   
  
*"Oh my Gosh..." Piccolo said, putting a hand over his face.*  
  
"The name is Piccette." Piccolo said, winking and peace signing, her eyelashes fluttering.  
  
*They all couldn't help but start cracking up. Piccolo didn't join their laughter.  
Even though it was REALLY disturbing, it was really funny.*  
  
"And I'm Vega." Vegeta announced, putting a hand on her hip showing off her figure.   
*Now Piccolo started laughing as Vegeta shut up, crossing his arms, blushing, and looking away.*  
  
"YOU'RE GIRLS!!" Goku spat, pointing in horror.  
  
"Duh." They both said at the same time, rolling thier eyes all snootily.  
  
*The girls started laughing even louder, but Goku and the other two guys stopped laughing and just  
sat there, disturbed.*  
  
"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!" Goku screamed in  
horror, falling to his knees...  
  
  
  
  
Finally the women started controlling themselves. Piccolo and Vegeta looked very disturbed and  
embarrassed, while Goku looked just plain disturbed.  
  
"That was a funny dream!" Bulma smiled  
  
~*~  
Chi-Chi finished making her soup for Goku and set it on the table he was sitting at. He was enjoying all of the fine foods  
she had prepared for him. As she pushed the   
soup towards him he shook his head, "No, no, Chi, I'm full."  
  
*Piccolo snorted, "Yeah Right. You can tell this isn't real!"*  
  
*Goku rubbed the back of his head, smiling and closing his eyes as he sweat dropped, "Yeah well, I'm a hungry dude!"*  
  
*The others laughed, except Vegeta, who rolled his eyes.*  
  
"But you haven't eaten your usual 10 servings." She said.  
  
*"10?" Piccolo smirked, "More like 20."*  
  
"Yes, yes, but I am going to try and take a diet. I'm sure all this eating is going to catch up on me when I'm older." He  
chuckled, rubbing his perfectly thin and muscular stomach.  
  
*"Diet!" Vegeta chuckled, "Yeah right."*  
"I'm proud." She smiled.   
  
"Well," He said, standing, "Let me help you clean the dishes and laundry, then we'll go study with Barthalamu."   
  
*"Barthalamu?" Vegeta raised an eyebrow, "What kind of name is that?"*  
  
*A narrators voice spoke to them all...*  
Barthalamu was their 6 year old son. Chi-Chi and Goku had decided on the name together and Barthalamu was very  
very smart for his age. They had tutored him together and Chi-Chi  
hoped that he would win a Nobel prize someday.  
After they had done the dishes and laundry they walked into little Barth's room. He was hunched over his books on his  
desk, scribbling down a math problem. He was scrawny but muscular,  
for Chi-Chi let Goku train him fairly enough, and had glasses and was good-looking. His hair was black and sort of spiky  
like Goku's. He was wearing a nice little suit   
Chi-Chi had made for him. She smiled proudly as he turned, smiling, and greeted them.  
  
"Hi Mommy, Hi Daddy." He smiled, closing his eyes happily, his smile just like Goku's.  
  
*"It's Midget Goku with Glasses." Piccolo commented.*  
  
"Hey Barthy." Goku grinned, picking his son up under the arms and tossing him into the air. Barthalamu laughed as he  
fell into his father's arms again.   
  
*"Barthy." Bulma blinked then started laughing with the guys.*  
  
Goku pulled up a chair and looked over his son's shoulder after he sat him in his seat again.  
  
"This doesn't look so hard." Goku stated.  
  
"It's not that bad." His son replied, scribbling down the correct answer for a difficult algebra problem.  
  
Goku turned to the back of the book. "Hmm..." He said as he read Eienstein's theory of relativity. "This isn't correct."  
  
The other two looked at him as he rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "Eienstein's theory of relativity isn't totally correct. You  
see, space is actually curved and he says that  
in a cycle of events it is flat and even. But if you take the calculous of the theory..." He pulled a paper over to him and  
started scribbling down a very hard looking equation,"...and multiply it by the estimated size of space, the relativity is curved."  
  
*"Well now we know it's a dream." Vegeta smirked, looking at Goku,"Kakarot is actually smart."*  
  
*"Hey!!" Goku furrowed his eyebrows, smiling, and threw a pillow at Vegeta, who caught it and laughed with Goku.*  
  
"Wow dad," His son gawked, "You're so smart."  
  
*Vegeta coughed loudly and received a pillow in the face.*  
  
"That's your father." Chi-Chi smiled, hugging her husband, about to burst with pride.   
  
*Karina burst out laughing, pointing at Chi-Chi, "You look so funny!"*  
  
*Chi-Chi and Bulma laughed, admitting she did look like she was going to explode if her chest swelled with pride any longer.*  
  
*A narrators voice spoke again as they watched them do actions as the voice spoke them...*  
The rest of the evening they tutored Barthalamu and soon he had learned about ten new ways to multiply theories time  
size and divide them by the calculous. {I have no idea what I'm saying _-_}  
Then they tucked him in and each gave him a kiss on the head.   
  
Chi-Chi turned off the light, smiling contently. Goku took  
her hand and led her to their bedroom. They got dressed into   
their night gowns and PJ's and crawled in bed. Goku hugged her and they laid there, feeling each other's warmth  
contently. Soon, Chi-Chi fell asleep in Goku's arms.  
  
*The girls Aww'd.*  
  
Suddenly, she was waking up the next morning, not feeling Goku's arms around her. She yawned and pulled herself out  
of bed, looking around the room. She walked to the door   
and went down the hallway and into the kitchen.   
  
She saw something that made her want to cry and scream at the same time. Goku was over Marron, who was lying on  
her back on the kitchen table, wearing a very tight and short skirt  
and a spaghetti stap top that showed her belly. The straps were down on her shoulders, as Goku continued kissing her.  
  
*"Ewww!!" Goku screamed, "That would NEVER happen!!"*   
Marron's hands were on Goku's butt as they kissed, and Chi-Chi  
felt like killing her.   
  
*"GET HER HANDS OFF OF ME!" Goku yelled at the TV; Chi-Chi was looking hurt and Karina and Bulma looked  
sympathetic while the other guys looked disgusted.*  
  
She ran at the two but to her surprise and shock she ran right through them, as if they were a  
hologram. She reached towards Goku but her hand went right through  
his face. She looked at her own hands to see they were semi-transparent. Was she a ghost? 'what am I?' She asked  
herself, feeling tears start to run down her cheeks.   
  
*"Aww..." Bulma looked sadly at Chi-Chi, who looked like she was trying to hide her emotions, "It's not real,  
at least."*  
  
*Chi-Chi swallowed, "Yeah..."*  
  
She turned as she saw Barthalamu walk in and look at the two. He didn't look surprised or disgusted. He just walked  
past them into the kitchen and said, "Mornin' mom, mornin' dad."  
  
*They blinked at how calm the boy was acting. It was as if he was used to it.*  
  
Marron pulled away from Goku for an instant, "Hello Joe." Goku just looked at him and growled, "YOUR NOT SUPPOSED  
TO INTERRUPT YOUR MOTHER AND I!"  
  
*"Wow, that's harsh." Piccolo blinked.*  
  
Dream Chi-Chi blinked. It was like she had never existed and now her son was Marron's and his name was Joe.   
And Goku was horribly mean looking.   
  
Joe whimpered, starting to run for his room, "Sorry dad."  
  
Goku caught him by the wrist as he slid off of the table. He lifted his son to his face by holding him by the collar of his  
shirt. "Don't you dare interrupt us again." He scolded.  
  
Marron yawned and jumped off of the table, going to the kitchen and grabbing a bowl of cereal.   
Chi-Chi watched Goku in horror as he continued to scold him.   
  
"I'm going to whip you good if you do it again." He growled the warning, half throwing his son to the hallway.  
  
*"Child abuse." Vegeta smirked but stopped smiling as Bulma shot him a glare.*  
  
"Yessir!" Joe whimpered, running into his bedroom. Goku swayed unsteadily, looking back at Marron. "Where were we?"  
  
Marron smiled evilly and climbed back onto the table. Chi-Chi couldn't stand to watch and ran outside of the house...  
  
  
  
"I remember that dream..." Chi-Chi said as Goku wrapped an arm around her shoulder.  
  
"Well it wasn't too bad." Karina said.  
  
"YES IT WAS!" Goku yelled, arguing, "Now I'm totally disgusted!"  
  
The others laughed at his seriousness.  
  
"Hey the next dreams starting." Piccolo said and the others fell silent, watching the screen.  
  
  
~*~  
Karina smiled at Piccolo from across the table. They were sitting at an outside table for two at The RitZ under the  
starlight. Piccolo's eyes glimmered in the candle light as he lifted his wine glass and extended it towards her.   
"A toast," he said, smiling, "to us."  
  
*Vegeta and Goku snickered as the real Piccolo glared at them. Like Piccolo would ever say something like that.  
Karina blushed at her dream.*  
  
She smiled and lifted her glass and they clinked as they touched. "To us." They both drank deeply from their sparkling  
crystal glasses.  
  
"This wine is wonderful." Piccolo commented before finishing his glass.  
  
*Goku spoke in an odd voice, holding his hand out in front of him as if he had a glass of wine,  
"This wine is WONDERFUL." He said, cross eyed and imitating Piccolo, who growled.*  
  
"I agree." Karina nodded, putting her empty glass down.  
A waiter came up to them, a towel over his arm and a large plate covered with a silver cover thing {I dunno what they  
are called!} balanced skillfully on each hand. "Your orders are ready."   
  
They thanked him as he set the food in front of them, pulling of the covers to display the steaming gormet food before  
them. They soon were enjoying their meal over another glass of fine wine. Piccolo was in a black tux,   
a corsage on his chest which had a rose in the center and lush green leaves around it.   
He was wearing a top hat to cover his antennae and looked dashing. He smiled, showing his teeth, and they sparkled.   
  
*The two saiyans laughed at the dressy Namek, who really did look funny.*  
  
Karina was wearing a fine blue dress that was sleeveless and down to her ankles. The top and skirt were not connected  
and she had a matching blue scarf tied around her neck.  
Her shining bright green hair was up in an exquisit bun and she looked very elegant as she smiled, her green eyes  
flashing.   
  
*Goku wolf whistled and Karina blushed. Chi-Chi didn't get mad, she knew he was just complimenting her in his own way,  
not flirting.*  
  
"After dinner," Piccolo said, "We will go to my place and Jacuzzi, then have some dessert."  
  
*"Jacuzzi, eh?" Vegeta snickered.*  
  
Karina smiled widely, "Oh Piccolo, that is so thoughtful of you."   
  
He grinned, "Yes, you did tell me your shoulders were aching terribly after your shoot."  
  
She smiled and leaned back in her chair and wiped her mouth elegantly with a white napkin, "Yes, well being a super  
model does that you know."   
  
He winked, "And a mighty good one you are. You have won countless awards and many beauty contests.  
Your friends, Chi-Chi and Bulma are also fine super models but, in my opinion, you are far the best."   
  
*"Oh we are models too?" Bulma chuckled.*  
  
Karina blushed and put her hand on her collar bone. "Oh Piccolo, your such a tease. I'm flattered."  
*"Your such a tease Piccolo!" Goku said in a very high voice, slapping his hand in the air and blinking  
his eyes quickly a few times. Everyone laughed.*  
  
He took her hand and kissed it, "As am I to have the pleasure to take you here and sit with you."  
  
Karina winked at him and they finished their meals.   
  
"Waiter!" Piccolo called, snapping his fingers; a waiter came running to assist them, "Bring our bill, I will be paying."  
  
"Oh Piccolo, are you sure?" Karina asked, pulled open her purse, "I can cover it..."  
  
"No no no," Piccolo insisted, "I will pay. I make plenty of money being a member of the world famous Xtra TerrestrialZ."  
  
*"Whoo hoo! I hope this is a premonition. World Famous band? That'd be SWEET!" Goku laughed.*  
  
"Alright." Dream Karina smiled at his generosity.   
  
Soon he had payed and they were walking hand in hand out to his limo, which they hopped into and Piccolo ordered the  
driver to go to Karina's so they could pick up her things.  
After stopping by at her large mansion they were heading to Piccolo's large cabin in the woods. It had an outdoor pool,  
Jacuzzi, and many electronic things inside, such as wide screen tv, DVD player, VCR, large remote control stereo, and many other things.   
They walked in and Piccolo gave the limo driver the night off.   
  
Soon, they were both changed into their bathing suits, Piccolo in black swimming trunks with flames, and Karina in a  
purple bikini.   
  
*"Whoo, whoo." Bulma teased, smiling at her green haired friend who returned the smile.*  
  
*The narrators voice spoke as the actions took place on screen...*  
They got into the warm bubbling Jacuzzi outside and Piccolo proceeded in giving his girl friend a good relaxing massage.  
She rested her head on his hand as he squeezed her  
shoulders gently, so not to hurt her because of his strength. Later they watched a romantic movie on DVD, but they  
didn't see much of it, if you know what I mean.   
  
*The others beside the couple laughed at the narrators comment.*  
  
As they sat next each other, Karina in Piccolo's arms and she resting her head on his chest Karina looked up at him. "I  
love you." She smiled.  
  
"And I love you..." Piccolo smiled weakly, but looked uncomfortable.  
  
"What is wrong?" Karina asked, frowning.  
  
"It's just..." Piccolo looked down.  
  
*They blinked.*  
  
"You can tell me." Karina said gently, putting her hand comfortingly on his arm.   
  
He enlaced his fingers with hers. "Karina, I can't live like this. i'm living a lie. I can't sing worth crap and I hate my life  
terribly. I will miss you, but I can't stand to live any longer."  
  
*Goku blinked, "That's weird."*  
  
Karina just sat in shock at his words as he stood and kissed her on the head and muttered, "I love you." He walked outside and Karina shook her head and stood up. As she reached the door she heard a loud explosion and ran outside.  
  
All she saw was smoke in the sky, little particles flying from it.   
  
*"suicidal Piccolo," Vegeta laughed. Bulma growled and he shut up.*  
  
"NO! PICCOLO!" She cried, covering her face with her hands as she wept, tears streaming down her cheeks steadily.  
She fell to her knees and wept, "Don't leave..."  
  
  
Karina looked down. Piccolo wrapped an arm around her comfortingly and she gave a smile, "I know you would  
never do that."   
  
Piccolo smiled back.  
  
"Yeah," Vegeta smirked, "The Green one really isn't suicidal...I don't think so anyways."   
  
The others laughed a bit, except for Piccolo, who raised an eyebrow.  
  
Bulma stood, stretching, since she was stiff from sitting for so long and looked at her watch.   
"wow." she blinked, "It's already 8:30."  
"Time sure flies when your watchin' dreams." Chi-Chi smiled.  
  
"Well..."Bulma said, anxious to get a moment alone with Vegeta, "It's been a tiring night. How about you guys   
go home and get some sleep?"  
  
"Good idea," Goku yawned, stretching his arms and then wrapping one around Chi-Chi. "I'll walk you  
home Chi."   
  
Bulma opened the front door for them and waved them all goodbye. But as Vegeta was leaving she caught his  
wrist and pulled him inside again, shutting the door.   
  
He raised an eyebrow at her, wondering what she was doing. She still had her hand on the door and was  
facing him, the other hand in a fist near her chest. She was standing there looking at him with shaking  
eyes that were glassy with tears and had a hurt look in them.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked slowly, the look in her eyes making him feel like he had to help her, to comfort her.  
  
She continued looking at him and suddenly, with a yelp and a burst of tears she ran to him, hugging him  
tightly and crying into his chest.  
  
"Bulma? What's wrong!?" He asked, holding her and wondering why she was being so emotional.  
  
"I-its just..." She continued crying, not finishing her sentence for a moment then continueing.  
"My dream was so real Vegeta! It was so real..."  
  
He rolled his eyes, slightly annoyed at her still being so over emotional about a dream, but he patted  
her back and held her until her tears stopped.   
  
"It wasn't real Bulma...and you know it." He said, smirking at her when she looked up.  
  
"I know..." Bulma said softly, looking down. Suddenly she just pressed her lips against his,  
her hands gently resting on his chest and they stood there for a moment just kissing until  
Bulma pulled away, smiling bashfully.  
  
"Sorry...that came out of no where."  
  
Vegeta smirked, cupping her cheek in his hand, "Don't be sorry." He kissed her and pulled away gently.  
  
"Bye." She smiled, waving to him as he took off.  
He just gave a single wave as he disappeared into the night sky....  
  
~*~ 


	24. A little Bitta This And That, Then Some ...

DiScLiAmEr: Gosh dang....I don't own dittly squat, happy? Not Dbz, not "What's My Age Again?" By  
Blink 182, not tea! Not anything I use in this story!   
  
Ok...the first time I did this it cut off. But I fixed it soooo...enjoy. I also cleaned up some  
typo's. Good, eh? There was quite a few of the little buggers. If you've read the first half once  
already I suggest you re-read it because I edited a few things and it sounds better. Besides,  
it will help you remember instead of just skipping to the middle to pick up where it cut off.  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta growled as his screeching alarm clock sounded. It was time for work. Thankfully his  
last day of work. Then there would be only three weeks until horrible school started. He scowled  
deeply at the thought. Vegeta quickly jumped out of bed and pulled off his boxers and then changed  
into his swimming trunks and a black muscle shirt. Grabbing his whistle and shades he headed out   
the door.  
  
'Hmm...I might as well pick up Bulma today...' He thought as he neared her house. It was on the way  
after all. He stopped at the door and rang the bell.   
  
Her mother answered. "Why Vegeta!" She said in that high pitched voice of hers, "What brings you here?"  
  
'Why do you think I'm here, wench, to have tea? I'm here to see your daughter.' Vegeta thought,  
annoyed. Instead of saying what was on his mind he replied, "I'm here to pick Bulma up for work."  
  
"So I see!" She said, looking down at his swimming trunks, "Well she's still getting dressed, come in  
and have a cup of tea while we wait."  
  
As Vegeta was about to protest and say he'd just wait there he was siezed by the wrist and pulled  
inside the house. All though he could have easily broke her hold on his wrist he let himself be led,  
grumbling.  
  
As he was given a cup of steaming tea a voice sounded from the stairs, "Mom! I can't find my flip flops!"  
  
Bulma rounded the corner to see Vegeta. She was only wearing her black bikini and at such an odd  
moment Vegeta blushed slightly. Bulma smiled, blushing a little as well.  
  
"I saw them by the door dear." Her mother said, pointing to the door where her daughters flip flops  
were layed.   
  
"Thanks mom." Bulma said, walking over to them and putting them on. As she went back upstairs she  
told Vegeta she would be right down. And soon enough she was down there, wearing a black tank top.  
  
"Now you two have fun at the pool." Her mother called, waving as they walked down the sidewalk.  
  
Bulma sweatdropped as she yelled back, "We will, mom."  
  
Vegeta smirked at her and joked, "We'll have fun alright, heh heh."   
  
"Vegeta!" Bulma smiled, furrowing her eyebrows and elbowing his arm.  
  
  
~*~  
  
"I hate my life." Piccolo said to himself, waiting for the next customer at the Bacon House to order.  
  
"I'd like...no...not that..." the small man infront of him said, "I'll have the...no not that either..."  
  
Piccolo rolled his eyes impatiently.   
  
"I want an order of....no...wait not that."  
  
Piccolo felt the pencil in his hand snap as he sqeezed it with anger.   
  
"I know!" The man squeaked, "I'll have the bacon house special."  
  
'Finally...' Piccolo thought, writing down the order the best he could with half of a pencil.  
  
"And extra cheese." The man told him.  
  
"Daring today..." Piccolo said sarcastically as he placed the order on the back counter for the cook  
to see and pick up. He watched as a dark hand reached out from the darkness and placed itself over  
the paper. It dragged it into the blackness slowly.   
  
Yep, the cook was scary. Piccolo sweatdropped, turning around to get the next customers order.   
It was a tall muscular man, even taller than Piccolo, but only just. Piccolo glanced him up  
and down thinking, 'He may look tough, but I could take him down easily.'  
  
"Let me guess, tiny, a light salad?" Piccolo smirked.   
  
The man scowled, his mono-brows middle inclining inward. He said in a deep voice that seemed to   
shake the room, "Five Jumbo Sized Double Pork Pattie Biggies." {If you can't tell I'm trying to  
make it sound original o.O;}  
  
"Thats all?" Piccolo asked, "My friend can eat atleast ten of those..."  
  
"Are you calling me a wimp?" The large man growled, he sounded sort of like a dog as he did so.  
  
"No, I'm just saying my friend can eat more than you, and hes smaller than you and I." Piccolo repled  
calmly, smirking.  
  
"Wanna bet?" The man was obviously taking this as a challenge. "Why don't you get your friend and  
we see just who has the bigger appitite."  
  
"Alright." Piccolo smirked, "He's right outside wearing a pig costume."  
  
  
Goku beckoned some more costomers inside the Bacon House. As a little kid started crying after  
he said hello he thought, 'I don't know if I can stand two more weeks of this...'  
  
'I can't believe I was actually looking forward to this job...I don't get to eat until 5:00 and  
I have to wear this stupid pig costume no matter how hot it is outside...and I'm Starving!'   
Goku thought, looking his watch, dismayed to see his still had an hour till his break.  
  
"Goku?" Piccolo said, coming outside.  
  
"Hey Piccolo..." Goku said gloomily, "What brings you here?"  
  
"Theres a big macho man inside that says he can eat more jumbo sized Ham hamburgers then you."  
  
"No way, I can eat more than almost anybody." Goku said, smiling proudly.  
  
"Well he thinks you can't. C'mon it's an eating contest." Piccolo said, motioning for his spikey haired  
friend to follow him as he went back inside.   
  
Goku's heart skipped a few beats. 'Eating contest? Count me in!' He thought, smiling broadly and   
pulling off the pig costume's head. He quickly was inside and out of the pig costume, next to  
Piccolo.   
  
"Where's the food?" Was Goku's first question as he looked around excitedly.  
  
"Cook Bob is almost done. The rules are whoever eats ten jumbo sized Ham hamburgers wins." Piccolo  
responded.  
  
"This is my oppenent?" The large mono brow man boomed and then started laughing, the plates and  
glasses on tables shaking because his deep laughter rumbled like thunder. Everyone in the restraunt  
shut thier mouths and looked at the three. The three ignored the curious stares as Piccolo told  
the two to sit down at a booth.  
  
A dark hand loomed out of the darkness that was the kitchen, pushing two plates forward with ten   
huge ham hambergers on each plate. The hand then moved over the bell, formed a fist, and slammed  
it down on the bell and a "PING" echoed through the room. Then a deep voice, deeper than the mono  
bow guys voice rumbled through the silent room, "Order up." It bellowed.   
  
Piccolo sweat dropped and held his hands out torawrds the plates, which both zoomed into his hands and  
he put a plate infront of eat hungry man. The man couldn't see Goku over the large stack of burgers.  
  
"You are so small I can't see you over your food!" He laughed, his mono brow forming a half circle  
as he raised it and closed his eyes, gripping his stomach as he laughed.   
  
"I may be small compared to you," Goku grinned, floating up out of his seat to look at the man   
across from him, "But my appitite is huge!"  
  
"Then lets begin." The man smiled confidently, sure of a victory. He didn't know how much he   
underestimated the spikey haired saiyan. {A/N to TweetyBoo: You asked if they knew that they  
were saiyans. Yes they know they are saiyans, lol. Piccolo doesn't know why he is green or  
has antenneas though. hehehe. I guess he just thinks he ate too much Miricle Grow when he was  
a kid or something, lmao. ^_^}  
  
"On your mark," Piccolo said, looking from one man to the other, "Go!"  
  
They both started digging in, both shoving hambergers full in thier mouths. Piccolo sweatdropped  
as the large man shoved his fifth hamburger in his mouth without looking fased in the least,  
"Maybe he's a hungrier dude than I thought." He muttered.  
  
Goku was starting on his seventh hamburger and bit off half of it, chewed a few moments, swallowed,  
and, with a happy smile on his face he closed his eyes and ate the other half. He burped loudly  
and a woman that was watching looked disgusted. Goku didn't pay her any attention, the only thing   
on his mind was what was sitting infront of him...Food.  
  
Piccolo watched, disgusted as the larger man shoved his eighth burger into his over grown  
mouth, chewed four times, and swallowed. He had hamburger bun crumbs all around his mouth and he   
was drooling all over his plate. Piccolo raised an eyeridge, sticking out his purple tounge in  
disgust.  
  
Piccolo was relieved to see the large man was definatly looking ill as he picked up his final burger  
at the exact same time Goku did. Goku looked across the table from him with innocent eyes, his face  
covered in crumbs as well. The man looked hesitantly at his last burger, up to Goku again, and down  
to the burger in his hand once again.  
  
He belched loudly, which echoed grossly through the room and everyone looked disgusted except  
for Goku, who was keeping his eyes intently on the man, waiting for him to try to eat his first.  
  
The man raised his mono brow, looking distastefully at the food in his hands and then rumbled,  
"I....can't..." And with that blurted out he fell forward onto the table with a groan.  
  
"Ok Goku, finish that burger and you win." Piccolo smirked, he had bet money with a guy that Goku  
would win. Now he was sure he would since Mr. mono brow had passed out.  
  
"Ok!" Goku said happily, stuffing the burger in his mouth and chewing, then swallowing it.  
  
Everyone was silent, watching Goku, to see if he also would pass out from eating so much.   
  
"Bring on Dessert!" Goku smiled, closing his eyes.   
  
Piccolo smirked at the guy he had made the bet with, who was already grumbling and digging money  
out of his wallet. Piccolo took the money and counted it, smiling triumphantly. Just as he had   
bet, $100. {{I know I KNOW! They are in japan, yatta yatta but it's the only currency I know, just  
work with it! o_o;}}  
  
Goku patted his stomache contently. "No really, I want a flurry!"  
  
Bob the cooks hand emerged from the darkness pushing a chocolate ice cream flurry onto the counter.  
  
"...That guy just scares me." Piccolo said to himself as he retrieved the ice cream and handed it  
to Goku, who promptly started digging in and devoured the intire dessert in less than ten seconds.  
He then tossed the empty cup into a near by trash can stating, "Ok, I'm full, he he."  
  
"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!?" Mr. Porkrines, the manager, yelled at the top of his lungs, making   
the two employees jump at the sudden sound of his angry voice.   
  
Now that Piccolo looked around it was quite a mess. Pieces of ham and burger buns everywhere, a  
big guy with a mono brow unconcious, leaning on a table. It looked sort of like someone had tried  
to choke him to death with ham hambergers and suceeded. Piccolo glanced at Goku, who was already  
looking at him and sweatdropping.  
  
"Well!?" Mr. Porkrines growled, tapping his foot on the floor impatiently, "I'm waiting for an   
explanation."  
  
"Er..." Piccolo started slowly, "Well this guy," He motioned to mono brow man on the table, "Challenged  
Goku to an eating contest and well...as you can see, Goku won."  
  
Mr. Porkrines face turned purple with anger, "This is not a place to have eating contests! It shoo's  
away other customers if they think your just going to make disgusting shows of yourselves stuffing  
your faces!!"  
  
Both Piccolo and Goku sweatdropped and Piccolo thought smirking, 'Looks like you've had a few eating  
contests back in your day, fatso.'  
  
"What are you smiling about!?" Mr. Porkrines yelled, "Are you happy that you are fired? Because as of   
now you are! Your FIRED! Now get out of this fine eating establishment and NEVER COME BACK!!"  
  
Piccolo threw his ugly pig hat at his ex-manager's feet with a smirk, "Good, I never liked it here  
anyways."  
  
"The only thing I'll miss," Goku pouted a little, "Is the free food."  
  
"WHAT!? There was no free food for employees!!" Mr. Porkrines yelled, his face turning a nice shade of  
blue.  
  
"Oh....er....there wasn't? Oops, heh heh, oh well." Goku chuckled, rubbing the back of his head.  
  
"GET OUT!!!"   
  
As Goku and Piccolo walked down the street, now free of the Bacon House, Piccolo pulled off his  
yellow and orange striped shirt. He was wearing a muscle shirt underneath. "Good riddance," Piccolo  
smirked as he passed a trash can and threw his tacky shirt into it.  
  
All you could see was thier silluettes as they walked in the direction of the sun down the side walk.  
They gave each other a high five and disappeared into the sky, going in the direction of Piccolo's  
dojo.   
  
  
~*~  
  
Chi-Chi finished mopping the floor as the large oak clock in the living room struck 6:00P.M.   
It rang six times, telling her the time. "Hmm...better get started on those dishes." She said  
aloud, walking over to the sink. She enjoyed cleaning, it gave her time to think and kept her  
hands busy. She hated just trying to sit there and think, she had much better ideas whenever  
her hands were busy doing something, letting her mind be free.   
  
'Only three weeks until school...' She thought, 'Today is Friday...so we have a weekend and three  
weeks. I'm not really looking forward to school...but I sort of am looking forward to learning  
new things...maybe I'll try out for a sport this year besides cheerleading.'  
  
She finished the large stack of dishes and started putting them up in thier propper places, still  
thinking.   
  
'Hmm,' she considered, 'That might be fun...getting in another sport...but which one? Volleyball,  
Basketball, Soccer, or perhaps track? No...not track.' She dismissed the thought. She never really  
liked running as fast as she possibly could to try to beat another girl. Besides, waiting for your  
event took long enough. It was murder. {Thats what track is like at my school, so I hate track o_o;}  
  
'Well I'll have to talk that over with the girls. Poor 18, we haven't really been talking much at  
all this summer. But I've been busy with the others and I'm sure her and Krillin would have stopped  
by if they really were bored. Besides, I just got an e-mail from 18 the other day and she said  
Krillin, her, and her brother had gone on a vacation for a few weeks.'  
  
"That must have been fun." She thought aloud, smiling, happy for her. She wondered if Krillin and  
her brother got along well. She would have to e-mail 18 and ask her. 'I might as well now,' she thought,  
'I've finished all the cleaning and have nothing else to do at the moment.'  
  
She walked into her bedroom and over to her computer, turning it on. Soon she was connected to the  
net and on her messenger. 'Wow,' She thought as she signed on and found 18 was on, 'I'm glad  
she's on. Now I don't have to e-mail her and I can have a nice little chat with her!' She smiled  
happily as a conversation window popped up. It was sent by 18 and said:  
  
_18_: Hey.  
  
Chi-Chi typed in a response.  
  
Lil_Chi: Hey!  
  
_18_: Did you get my e-mail a little while ago?   
  
Lil_Chi: Yep, I was just about to e-mail you back but decided we should just talk while your on.  
  
_18_: I'm going on a date with Krillin in about ten minutes ok?   
  
'How sweet!' Chi-Chi thought, smiling as she typed in a message.  
  
Lil_Chi: Sounds fun. So, about your vacation, did you have fun?  
  
_18_: Oh yeah, we went to a nice resort and had alot of fun doing different things.  
  
Lil_Chi: Did you go shopping?  
  
_18_: Yeah, I'm going to wear a dress I got there on the date tonight. Infact I already am wearing it, lol.  
  
{Er...for you people that don't know what lol means it means laugh out loud. Ok? hehehe}  
  
Lil_Chi: lol. Did your Brother and Krillin get along alright?  
  
_18_: Well...not in the begining. 17, thats my twin brother, sort of dissaproved of me dating a human.  
He was all pissy the first few days and Krillin was acting a little uneasy. But then they warmed up  
to each other and we had a blast.  
  
Lil_Chi: I'm glad to hear that.  
  
_18_: Thanks. So, what have you been doing all summer?  
  
Chi-Chi sweatdropped at the question. "A lot..." She muttered, typing it all down.  
  
Lil_Chi: Not too much. I got a modeling job with Karina and the whole gang attempted a vacation but  
we accidentaly blew all the cash for the hotel on the fancy resteraunt we went to. We've also been  
swimming a little and Bulma go thtis cool machine that records dreams and we all watched our  
own dreams the other day.  
  
_18_: Wow, sounds eventful.   
  
Lil_Chi: Yeah. And then there was that slumber party, but you were there, so you knew what happened.  
  
_18_: heh heh, yep.   
  
_18_: Oh there's Krillin. Gotta go! See you later Chi-Chi, it was nice talking to you.  
  
Lil_Chi: Yeah, I'm glad we got a chance to. Talk to you later. Bye.  
  
Chi-Chi watched as 18 signed off and then signed off herself, her mind racing. 'Vacations, geez,  
thats all thats on my mind at the moment...' Suddenly she knew why, besides she had just been talking  
to 18 a little about them, 'We should go on a vacation! I mean we totally got money now that our  
jobs are over and well, Bulma's rich! She wont mind spending some money. Heh heh.'  
  
She decided to unleash her plan to the others sometime tomorrow.   
  
  
~*~  
  
Vegeta walked inside his house after letting Bulma in.   
  
"So, do you want anything to eat?" He asked, starting to walk into the kitchen for drinks.  
  
"No thanks." She replied, sitting on the couch.   
  
A moment or two later Vegeta returned, two wine glasses in one hand and a bottle of red wine in the  
other. He was smirking. Bulma looked up from the TV when she heard him enter and smiled.   
  
"How sweet, Vegeta." She said, turning off the TV with the remote.   
  
Vegeta sat next to her and handed her a glass and poured the sparkling wine into it. He then poured  
himself a glass and they touched glasses, the little "tink" sound echoing through the room as they  
took a drink.   
  
"This is good." Bulma commented before taking another sip. She finished and looked at Vegeta, who had  
already finished his glass and set it on the couch side table, next to the phone. He was smirking  
at her, a firey look in his eyes. She smiled a little and her eyelids closed half way as she downed  
the rest of the glass, still looking at him. She set the glass on the floor and, while doing so, felt  
Vegeta's arms wrap around her waist.  
  
He pulled her closer to him and leaned back on the armrest until she was lying gently   
ontop of him. She looked down at him, her eyes sparkling as he ran a hand gently through her  
blue locks. He smiled a little as he lifted his head up and thier lips met. Bulma slid her  
arms around his neck.   
  
~*~ At Piccolo's Pad ~*~  
  
Goku started a rythym with his drums and Piccolo started playing fast and upbeat on his guitar.  
Piccolo put all he had into his fingers, which were flying across the guitar strings as he  
rocked, the notes echoing through the well furnished basement. Goku was now just banging on   
his drums wildly and Piccolo stopped playing aburptly, looking at him.  
  
He scowled, "Goku your going to break the freaking drums hitting on them that hard," He warned,  
yelling over the noise of the drums.  
  
Goku stopped just as he was about to bring one of his drumsticks down hard on the larges drum  
and looked at Piccolo, sweatdropping. "Er...Sorry Piccolo, I was really getting into it."  
  
"Well you'll be getting into your pocket and giving me money to replace it if you break them."   
Piccolo said firmly, before starting to play a slower song, just messing around with the notes.  
  
"Where's Vegeta?" Goku asked, after listening to Piccolo play for a few moments.  
  
Piccolo shrugged, "Probably making out with Bulma somewhere."   
  
Goku chuckled, "I'll give him a call and see if he's home."  
  
"Yeah tell him to get his butt over here and practice a little or he's going to really start  
sucking at the guitar."  
  
"Alright," Goku smirked, jumping over the drums and zipping upstairs to the phone.  
  
~*~ Back at Vegeta's ~*~  
  
Bulma cupped his cheek in her hand as they kissed and he slid his hand down and up her back,  
his other hand gently running through her hair. They continued making out until they jerked  
apart when the phone rang, shocking them both. Vegeta growled and rolled over, almost flinging  
Bulma off of him but he caught her and sort of pinned her to him while he grabbed at the phone.  
He accidentally hit the wine glass off as he picked up the phone and it broke into tiny pieces   
on the floor.   
  
*Goku's Point of View.*  
  
'Did I just hear breaking glass?'   
  
"Hello?" I said, blinking, "Vegeta?"  
  
I heard Vegeta curse loudly on the other line and then growl, "What is it Kakarot?!"  
  
"Er..." I guessed I caught him at a bad time and asked him if I had.  
  
"No! You just suprised me." I could tell he was lying by the tone in his voice.  
  
"Bulma's there with you, isn't she?" I smiled, knowing it was the truth.  
  
I heard her voice on the other line, "Vegeta who is it?"  
  
*Vegeta's P.O.V.*  
  
I hastily told the woman to shut up. Kakarot laughed on the other line and I growled, "What are  
you laughing at!?"  
  
The imbicile responded, "I think I just interupted you and Bulma having a moment."  
  
"No!" I lied. Of course we had been showing effection to each other, but I wasn't going to admit  
it to that third class loser. He'd just rub it in my face. Curse my feelings for this woman...  
  
"Yeah right. Well anyways, Piccolo says to get your butt down here and uh...learn guitar..or something  
because you suck at guitar. I think thats what he said." Kakarot stated, sounding like the idiot  
he is.   
  
I was outraged, "The Green Bean can't talk to me like that! I'm good at playing the guitar! Better  
than him."  
  
"Well I'm not sure what Piccolo said, but anyways come down here and practice! Maybe we'll   
write a song." My lip curled at his last sarcastic comment, his voice sounded like he was  
grinning stupidly "If you aren't too busy."  
  
"Of course I'm not." I said, rolling over so Bulma was ontop of me again. She had been looking  
mad just being pinned to my side uncomfortably. 'I shouldn't have brought her over here...'  
I thought angrily, 'Sometimes she can be nothing but trouble.'  
  
"I'll be over in five." I said, hanging up before he could get another word out.  
  
*From no ones point of view.*  
  
Vegeta said up, Bulma letting out a little yelp of suprise as she was knocked back onto the other  
armrest.   
  
"Ack! Vegeta!" She rubbed the back of her head with one eye closed.   
  
"C'mon woman, make sure you have everything, I'm taking you home." Vegeta said, grabbing his football  
jacket.   
  
Bulma had taken off her whistle and sandals and she slowly put them on, "Geez whats the rush?"  
  
"C'mon." Vegeta said, not answering her question and pulling her outside by the hand. She pulled her hand  
away once outside, scowling at him. "Vegeta don't drag me around so roughly."  
  
He didn't reply and just swooped her up into his arms, taking off. "Vegetaaaaaaaaa!" Bulma exclaimed  
as they took off into the sky, grabbing him around the neck to insure she wouldn't fall.  
  
Vegeta growled as the wind blew Bulma's blue locks into his face, and it smacked him annoyingly  
as it whipped around wildly in the wind. He finally grabbed it and stuck it into the back of  
her shirt to prevent it from blowling around so much. Bulma scowled a little. Soon he landed  
on the doorstep of her home and without a word flew off again as if he had never been there.  
Bulma blinked twice then angrily stormed inside.  
  
"Jerk..." She growled, slamming the door to her room closed.  
  
~*~  
  
Vegeta landed on Piccolo's lawn a minute later and knocked on the door. Goku answered, suprised  
he was there so fast. "I guess you really didn't have Bulma over, you got here too quickly to   
have been able to drop her off."  
  
"I told you I didn't have her over." Vegeta huffed, though he knew he was lying. He shoved past   
Goku, who scowled at his rudeness, and went downstairs, Goku following him. 'I could of sworn  
I heard her voice though...' The saiyan thought, recalling the phone call. He shrugged it off,  
deciding it wasn't really important.  
  
Piccolo had his head bowed and was playing a sad tune on his black guitar. His eyes were shadowed  
in a sort of eerie way as he played and Goku and Vegeta watched. Vegeta crossed his arms, not showing  
any emotion. Goku clenched his hands into fists and held them up near his face, two little tears in   
each eye, his mouth was an upside down half circle.   
  
When Piccolo finished he looked up to his two comrads and Goku burst out, bawling, "It was so touching!"  
  
He was about to start crying on Vegeta's shoulder but Vegeta moved away, sweatdropping.   
Piccolo sweatdropped as well, looking at the over emotional saiyan with an arched eyeridge.  
Goku suddenly shut up and smiled happily, walking over to the drums. The other two watched   
with eyebrows and eyeridges raised, thier mouths slightly open in confusion.   
  
Goku picked up his drumsticks, spun them in the air, and said smiling with closed eyes, "Lets rock!"  
  
Vegeta smirked and floated over to his guitar and picked it up. He warmed himself up, first by  
playing all the chords and then playing a fast little diddy. After a few minutes of warming up  
Piccolo turned to Vegeta, "It's about time we wrote another song..."  
  
Vegeta smirked, "Well lets sing our song through once to make sure we have it down and then  
we'll start work on a new one. Ready Kakarot?"  
  
"Yep!" He responded, doing a round on the drums.  
  
They sang and played the song through once and admitted it was rusty. Vegeta had kept forgetting  
words and it sounded really wierd. Piccolo had forgot when his guitar solo was then, remembering,   
had come in late. So they screwed up the whole song.  
  
"That was aweful." Piccolo growled, "One more time." He said and Vegeta started, Piccolo joining  
him.   
  
The second time around it sounded much better, but still needed work. Goku suggested they go through  
it one more time. This time it was practically perfected, all for a few screw ups on notes and  
rythyms, but otherwise it was well done.  
  
"Ok..." Goku said, breaking the silence after the last notes faded from the room, "What should  
our new song be about?"  
  
"It has to be fast beat." Vegeta smirked at the others.  
  
"Yeah," The two others replied, smiling.  
  
"But what should it be about?" Piccolo wondered, the question more to himself than the others.  
  
Suddenly, breaking the silence yet again, Goku said simply, "Lets just wing it."  
  
Piccolo and Vegeta looked at eachother and then smirked at the same time, looking at Goku.  
  
"Sounds good to me." Vegeta said, strumming a single time on his guitar.  
  
"Alright, then it's settled. We will think up a name later." Piccolo said.  
  
"Ok, how about Piccolo and I will start and you come in with a fast beat in a little while, ok Kakorot?"   
Vegeta suggested.  
  
"Alright." Goku agreed.  
  
"Ok, then we'll just play the song untill it sounds like its a good finishing point and stop.   
After writing down the notes we will do words." Vegeta continued.   
  
"Ok. Let me turn on the mics." Piccolo said, picking up the mics that were set aside and setting  
one infront of each of them. He adjusted Goku's so it was sort of leaning over the drum to his face.  
He then went over to the sound panel and snapped the mics on. He looked up at them, "Run a test."  
  
"Er..." Vegeta blinked, not nkowing what to say for a test but then said, "Can you hear me?"  
Hid voice was loud over the speakers. Too loud. Piccolo turned it down a little and turned the  
volume down a little for the guitars amplifiers so they were a little lower then Vegeta's mic.   
Then he asked Goku to test his.  
  
"Piiiiiccooooloooo, can you hear meeee?" Goku said, drawing out most of the vowels.   
  
"Yeah thats good Goku." Piccolo said, the volume of his mic was just as high as Vegeta's.   
  
"Is this one working alright?" Vegeta asked, testing out Piccolo's mic. His voice boomed in the right  
volume.  
  
"Ok, lets get this party started." Piccolo smirked, floating back to his guitar, picking it up,  
strumming it once with his pick, then putting the strap over him.  
  
Vegeta strummed his guitars strings once as well and the notes boomed over the loudspeakers like Piccolo's  
had. There were two in the room, one on each side of the little "stage."  
  
Piccolo and Vegeta tapped thier foot in tempo with the every other beat on the drums and then   
Vegeta started a fast bass part that icluded playing four notes going down the scale and repeating the process.  
Piccolo started playing too, faster than Vegeta and playing four notes like his except higher on the scale.  
  
"Ok, that sounds like a good begining part." Vegeta said as they paused.  
  
Goku started beating on a Cymbol gently with a fast rythym as Goku and Vegeta and Piccolo joined,  
still playing the same notes on thier guitars. Suddenly Piccolo started rocking harder and Vegeta  
joined in. Goku got the picture and started banging on the drums as well. After playing like that for  
a little while they slowed down to a stop.  
  
"That sounded great." Piccolo said matter-of-factly. "Vegeta, play the background a little slower and  
then we'll kick into hard rock mode again."  
  
"Don't order me around." Vegeta said with a scowl but did as he was told anyways.  
  
They played like so for a while before rocking hard again, playing the same notes they had the first  
time they had played so hard. After a moment they stopped.   
  
"Write this down so far." Goku said, jumping over his drums and grabbing paper and two pencils.  
Piccolo and Vegeta wrote down thier notes and soon were ready with thier instruments.  
  
"Lets continue," Vegeta said, "With a slower tune."  
  
So Piccolo played a still fast but softer tune as Vegeta played the background music. Piccolo  
sped up a bit, as did Vegeta. Then he was playing constantly and without even acknowledging to  
do so they all kicked into hard rock mode once again. Instead of stopping they just continued  
playing. It sounded sort of odd, but they planned to fix that later. As the last notes faded  
the guys looked at each other, smirking.   
  
"Great job." Piccolo complimented to the other two band members.  
  
"You too Piccolo." Goku smiled. Vegeta didn't say anything, just nodded.  
  
Piccolo put down his guitar and started writing down the new notes. "You two better write it down  
too. Even though that was good you have to admit it needs some serious work." Piccolo told them.  
  
"I don't really need to." Goku said slowly.  
  
"Yeah, but Vegeta, you do." Piccolo said.  
  
"Yeah Yeah..." Vegeta said, he was already scribbling his notes down.   
  
"Finished?" Piccolo asked a moment later as Vegeta put his pencil down.  
  
"Yes." He walked back up to his red guitar and picked it up, putting the strap over his shoulder.  
He ran his pick over the four strings. {{Remember it's a bass guitar. Piccolo has regular electric}}  
  
"Well lets go over it again." Piccolo said, getting his pick ready.  
  
"One," Goku counted, hitting his drum sticks together with each count, "Two, One, Two, Three Go!"  
  
Vegeta and Piccolo started again, Goku joining in with the soft barely audible sound of the cymbol later on.   
Then Vegeta and Piccolo started playing faster. Then goku started with the drums. And then they  
started rocking. The guitars held a note afterwards for a while before playing fastly, Goku with  
them on the drums. They started rocking hard. Then Piccolo did his little solo, Goku and Vegeta  
in the background. Piccolo stated playing faster as did Vegeta and for the final time they put all  
they had into rocking thier hardest. They continued longer than the first two times and then held  
a final note. {{It sounds just like The music in "What's My Age again?" without the Lyrics. I  
don't own the song!}}  
  
It faded into silence and Goku broke it, "YEAH! That was Awesome!"  
  
Vegeta smirked in reply as Piccolo smiled, "Yep. Now...should we add words or leave it  
as it is?"  
  
The other two looked thoughtful after Piccolo had asked the question. Then Vegeta spoke up,   
"I say we leave it."   
  
"Yeah," Goku agreed, "Thats a hard song to put lyrics into."  
  
"True..." Piccolo nodded slowly, but not quite agreeing to have no words in the song.   
  
The others looked at him, waiting for him to say something.  
  
Finally he caved in, "Ok, no lyrics with this song."  
  
"What should we call it?" Goku asked.  
  
"Er..." Vegeta blinked once, not having a clue what to call the song.  
  
"Uh...how about..." Piccolo trailed off, not knowing what to name it either.  
  
"Lets just call it Xtra Terrestrail." Goku said simply, answering his own question.  
  
"Good idea." Piccolo smirked.   
  
"Ok, lets get it down, memorized." Vegeta said, putting his pick over the strings.  
  
"Alright." Goku said.  
  
They kept playing and soon were getting tired. It was tiring playing the same song over and over   
again, but soon they got it flawless. After the first time they did get it without a hitch  
they decided to quit. It was late. Almost 11:00P.M. Piccolo saw them off and then walked into  
his room, stripping out of his clothes and throwing them into his half-fullclothes hamper.  
He flopped into bed, only wearing boxers, his fingers sore.   
  
He cracked his knuckles and massaged his sorest fingers soothingly. The strings had started to  
mke them sting as he played so fast, having to change notes very often. Not only his pick hand  
had been flying, but his fingers had been flying while pressing down on different strings every   
half second. He cracked his neck and then pulled his covers over him.  
  
He soon fell asleep, smiling, as the final notes of the new song faded into quietness in his mind...  
  
  
~*~ The Next Day. Chi-Chi's house. 11:30A.M. ~*~  
  
Chi-Chi finished getting dressed and looked in the mirror. Goku had called a few minutes before,  
telling her that they were going to meet the gang for lunch at the Malt Shop. He would pick her  
up at 11:30. She pulled her black hair into a pony tail, two long strands infront of her ears  
and reaching her colar bone.  
  
She was wearing a dark purple shirt that had a low V cut neck. On top of that she was wearing  
a black jean jacket. Her skirt was made out of blue jean material. She applied a thin layer of  
red lipstick to her lips, pursed them together, and looked in the mirror again. 'Perfect,' She   
thought, adding a touch of blush to each cheek.  
  
The doorbell sounded and she walked out of the bedroom and into the living room.   
Passing the kitchen she made her way to the front door and opened it. It was Goku, as expected.   
  
"Hey Chi-Chi." He greeted, smiling that goofy smile of his.  
  
She smiled back, "Hello Goku. Let me get my shoes on and I'll be with you in a second. Please come  
in and have a seat."  
  
He came in as invited and sat down on the sofa and watched her walk back into the hallway.   
He smiled, he liked the outfit she was wearing. "Heh heh..." He smiled crossing his arms  
and closing his eyes.  
  
Chi-Chi walked back in a few moments later wearing knee high leather boots. She smiled at him  
as he looked up. He looked her up and down and winked, giving her a thumbs up. She laughed and  
walked over to him and sat on his lap.   
  
"So, is that a new outfit?" Goku asked, smiling up at her. "I've never seen you wear it before."  
  
"Yeah. I bought it a while ago but haven't worn it until now." She replied.  
  
"Well," He said, putting his arm under her knees and the other on her back, "lets go."  
  
He stood up with her in his arms and he started to walk to the door. Chi-Chi put her arms around his  
neck.   
  
"Er..." He blinked as he got to the closed door, "Can you open that for me?"  
  
Chi-Chi withdrew an arm from around his neck and turned the door knob. She then pushed the  
door open and they stepped outside. Goku stuck his foot behind the door and closed it by   
pushing it forward and removing his foot before the door closed on his leg.   
  
"Ready?" Goku asked, walking out onto the lawn.  
  
"Yep." She answered. "I have my purse, me, and you. Thats all I need."  
  
He smiled and powered up ever so slightly, the grass under him being pushed flat by his energy.   
He pushed off the ground with his feet and flew into the sky and hovered high above the city for   
a moment, looking around.  
  
"I love the view from up here." Chi-Chi commented, looking around as well.  
  
"Me too." He smiled and kissed her briefly on the lips and was rewarded with a smile from his girl  
friend.   
  
"There's the Malt Shop." She said, pointing to a small building in the distance.  
  
"Yep." Goku replied, zooming off in that direction.  
  
~*~ At the Malt Shop 11:45A.M. ~*~  
  
Vegeta and Piccolo sat talking. Karina and Bulma were on thier way, as well as Chi-Chi and Goku.  
  
"Bulma's mad at me for no reason." Vegeta huffed, rolling his eyes at her reaction to him on the  
phone earlier.  
  
Piccolo blinked before asking, "Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes I'm sure. She said she rather drive here then have me pick her up. She sounded mad." Vegeta  
answered, resting his chin on his fist, his elbow on the table. He looked mad as well, as if he  
hadn't done anything to her at all. He had totally forgot about yesterday when he had hastily   
dropped her off before going to Piccolo's to practice.  
  
"Why would she be mad...?" Piccolo asked, then scowled at him, making him feel a little guilty.  
  
"I don't know..." He said, looking away and furrowing his eyebrows deeply as he saw the subject  
of the conversation getting out of her car, "Maybe you should ask her."  
  
"Me ask?!" Piccolo growled, "You ask her. Shes your girlfriend and the one who's mad at YOU."  
  
"Whatever." Vegeta said as she came in and he looked out the window, scowling.  
  
Bulma walked in a glanced around. Piccolo watched her and noticed she looked a little upset.   
Her hair wasn't very neat, little blue strands of hair were sticking out this way and that.  
Her outfit was caprees that matched the color of her hair, bright blue, and a white shirt with  
the same color of blue letters that spelled Bulma in swirly writing.   
  
She saw them and Piccolo noticed her look turned from upset to angry. She came over and, to Piccolo's  
suprise sat next to Piccolo. She glared at Vegeta for a moment, who glanced at her now and then, then  
crossed her arms and looked away. Piccolo sweatdropped. He didn't like getting caught in the middle  
of things like this. "Er...I'm going to go the bathroom."  
  
He got up and hastily walked to the restrooms, leaving Bulma and Vegeta alone for a moment.  
  
Vegeta glanced at her as she finally spoke up, "Vegeta..."  
  
"What?"  
  
She scowled, looking at him and he crossed his arms as well, returning the scowl.  
  
"You don't even know why I'm mad at you, do you?" Bulma asked angrily.  
  
"No, I don't." He said truthfully.  
  
She sighed and rolled her eyes, "Your such a moron sometimes..."  
  
"I am NOT a moron!" He growled, leaning across the table.  
  
"You are so!" She retorted, leaning across as well. Their faces were a few inches apart and they  
both growled. They resembled dogs tied by leashes that couldn't quite reach each other to bite.  
  
"I'm mad at you because you just dumped me off on my doorstep yesterday without a word of explaination!  
You acted like you were in a hurry and the whole time on the way to my house you never even spoke!  
You treated me like a bag of potatoes!" She yelled, her voice raising and some other customers  
around them looked at them.  
  
Vegeta was silent for a moment, now recalling yesterday and dumping Bulma at her doorstep.   
Instead of appologizing though he said, "Your making a scene. Calm down."  
  
Bulma said, her voice dripping with anger still although it was quieter, "You expect me to be calm  
when you treat me like something you can use when you want then dump it like garbage. What Vegeta?  
Do you expect me to come back to you every time if you do something like this? I don't think so."  
  
Vegeta opened and closed his mouth a few times with a suprised look on his face. Bulma stood and  
he noticed her eyes were slightly glassy as she glared down at him, "You better start cleaning  
up the way you act, Vegeta, or you wont have anyone to use anymore."  
  
With that said she left a very suprised Vegeta sitting alone. He watched as she walked outside,  
and, as he could see through the window, slump against her car with her head back and looking  
like she was crying. He looked down, speechless. 'I...don't want to have her break up with me...'  
he thought, then added, rolling his eyes and sweatdropping, 'AGAIN...but I can't talk to her...  
I don't know what the heck I'm supposed to say.'  
  
Piccolo finally returned from the bathroom. He hadn't really gone to the bathroom but had watched  
them, his sensitive ears picking up every word of the conversation. 'Well Vegeta...' he thought,  
looking angrily at his friend across the table, 'once again your jerky attitude has screwed things  
up with you and Bulma again.'  
  
"Vegeta." He spoke aloud, and the Saiyan looked up at him.  
  
"You need to appologize, stupid." Piccolo said, bluntly.  
  
Vegeta scowled, "I'm not an idiot, I know I need to appologize!" He looked down, "But I can't."  
  
"But I can't my butt." Piccolo growled, crossing his arms. "Look, I'm not trying to play match maker  
here but you should get back together with Bulma. I know you really feel uh...for her."   
He raised an eyeridge at how odd the comment had sounded.  
  
"Who are you talking about my feelings..." Vegeta grumbled, staring at the table, "You aren't me..."  
  
Piccolo looked at his stubborn friend for a moment before saying anything. He then said quietly,  
looking at him with emotionless eyes, "You can hide your emotions well, Vegeta, but I can see   
through you like glass."  
  
Vegeta looked up with slightly wider eyes. He didn't say anything and Piccolo took the oppertunity  
to continue.  
  
"You show your love for her more then you think in public. People that are strangers to you and Bulma  
might think you weren't together, but your friends know. And they know not only by seeing you   
er...display your emotions in public. Theres just something that makes you able to tell..."  
  
Vegeta just sat there and closed his mouth which had opened slighlty.   
  
"Now go appologize." Piccolo said suddenly, standing and yanking Vegeta up by his arm. It looked  
odd, the way Piccolo did it. It was if Vegeta was a little kid and had disobeyed Piccolo and he  
was yanking him up to bend him over his knee and spank him for doing so.  
  
Vegeta pulled his arm from Piccolo's grasp, scowling at him as if he was saying "Never Touch me again."  
Piccolo thought he was going to sit back down but instead, to the green one's suprise, Vegeta  
pushed past him, making his way to the door. Piccolo sat down and looked out the window, watching  
Vegeta walk up to the crying Bulma.   
  
She looked up as he arrived but didn't say anything. She didn't bother to hide her tears, she   
just looked at him, waiting for him to say something. Vegeta was looking uncomfortable and shifted  
a little bit, his arms crossed. He was looking at her feet.  
  
'Whats that moron doing?' Piccolo asked himself as he watched, 'Say something Vegeta, standing there  
won't help.'  
  
Finally he saw Vegeta's mouth moving. Piccolo blinked as she suddenly smiled and threw herself  
into his arms. 'What the heck did he say!?' Piccolo thought as they walked in, Bulma taking  
Vegeta's hand. Vegeta was blushing intensly. This made Piccolo even more curious. Outside Goku and  
Chi-Chi landed.   
  
They walked inside and sat down, Piccolo on the outside next to Goku, who was next to Chi-Chi   
on one side of the booth, Vegeta and Bulma were sitting on the other side. Karina still was   
coming they supposed. She soon arrived in a black shirt and dark green pants. She sat across  
from Piccolo smiling.  
  
Soon a waitress came over and took thier orders. She brought thier drinks after a few minutes.  
  
Chi-Chi sipped her drink as she watched the guys talking with the other girls.  
  
"We wrote a new song!" Goku said aburptly with a goofy grin, "Didn't we guys?" He asked, looking  
at the other two. They nodded, smirking.  
  
"What is it about?" Karina asked.  
  
"Er...well it doesn't really have lyrics." Piccolo answered.  
  
"But it sounds awesome." Vegeta stated.   
  
"Cool, well have to hear it sometime." Bulma smiled. She sure had lightened up.  
  
'I have to know what Vegeta said to her that made her so happy all of the sudden. And why was  
he blushing? Sure he used to blush alot at the begining of thier relationship when Bulma showed  
effection to him in public...but now he doesn't blush too much anymore. What is up!?' Piccolo  
thought anxiously.  
  
He snapped out of his thought as Chi-Chi spoke, "Guys...I have an idea."  
  
They all turned thier heads to look at her and she cleared her throat to continue, "Now I know  
we've tried to go on a vacation before but it was a complete failure...but I was thinking we   
could try one more time."  
  
Goku blinked, "Another vacation??"   
  
"Well...it sounds like a good idea to me." Karina said, looking around at the others.  
  
They were interrupted by the waitresses and waiters that brought thier food. They had a hard time  
fitting all the meals on the table (Goku and Vegeta had ordered quite a few) but soon crammed them  
all on. They started eating and Chi-Chi continued revealing her plan to her friends.  
  
"I was thinking an out of town trip..." She said, taking a drink of her Coke, "Last time we blew  
all our cash on that stupid fancy restraunt."  
  
"Then we had to impersonate people to get to the hotel's pool." Karina added, smiling at the memory.  
  
"The Bahama's!" Bulma suddenly burst out, a big smile on her face. "We can go to the Bahama's!"  
  
"We can?" All the men at the table asked in unison, confused.  
  
"We can!?" The other two women exclaimed, thier eyes sparkling with anticipation and thier hands  
in fists near thier faces with excitement.  
  
Bulma closed her eyes, smiling broadly, "Yep. I know a friend down there who works at a spa resort.  
She can hook us up with free plane tickets and atleast a week reservation at the spa resort!"  
  
"Really!?" Chi-Chi asked, bubbling over with happiness. She had always wanted to go to one of  
those nice spa resorts.  
  
"As long as your parents say it's ok and Yankochi agrees to help out!" Bulma smiled.  
  
"She can hook us up!" Goku smiled, "If ya know what I mean!" He winked pointedly.   
  
Vegeta sweatdropped, "Stop trying to act like a drug addict."  
  
"Heh, heh I was just playing around." Goku chuckled.  
  
"Well I can't exactly ask my parents..." Chi-Chi smiled, her dad was off on some adventure and  
her mother had died when she was young.  
  
"I don't have any parents to ask in the first place..." Goku said gloomily, looking down at his  
empty plates, "I'm alone."  
  
"You are not alone, silly." Chi-Chi smiled, patting his arm.  
  
He looked up, blinking, "Yes I am. I'm not even from this planet and my Grandpa found me and   
raised me until he died."  
  
"We're here." She smiled, motioning around the table to herself and the others.  
  
Goku smiled in reply. 'She's right,' he thought, 'My friends are good enough family for me.'  
  
"We're brothers Vegeta!" He said suddenly, leaning over the table and getting Vegeta in a head lock.  
Vegeta angrily tried to get out of it as Goku gave him a noogie, messing up his spikey hair badly.  
  
The others started cracking up. Vegeta finally broke loose of Goku's hold, looking disgruntled,  
his hair sticking out at very odd angles. "We are NOT brothers!" He huffed, "We may both be  
saiyans but we are not blood related."  
  
"I know, I know, but all of you guys are my family here on Earth!" Goku smiled happily.   
  
The others laughed, except for Vegeta, who didn't respond. He crossed his arms and looked down at  
his empty plate. "Anyways..." He said loudly, trying to change the subject, "Lets talk more about  
this vacation..."  
  
"Wait!" Karina suddenly looked distressed, "Piccolo and Goku can't go because they have work!"  
  
"Actually..." Goku smiled sheepishly at Chi-Chi, rubbing the back of his head. "We got fired  
yesterday."  
  
Vegeta laughed as Piccolo smirked and the girls all looked suprised.   
  
"How did you get fired!?" Chi-Chi asked dramatically, as if getting fired was a sin.  
  
"Er...it's a long story really..." Goku smiled, sweatdropping.  
  
"Too long to talk about." Piccolo said, changing the subject, "Lets go do something besides this...  
spa thing."  
  
"What?" Bulma asked, blinking.  
  
"Camping!" Goku exclaimed. He had allways done well in the outdoors.  
  
"Good idea." Piccolo smiled. Before he had really got aquainted with the gang he had always  
enjoyed meditating in the woods, preferably by water. Running streams, peaceful lakes, loud  
splashing waterfalls. He liked all of them.   
  
"Ok. So lets go camping up in the forest for a week and then the next week we will go to the   
spa." Bulma said happily.  
  
"I'll ask my parents if I can go as soon as I get home." Karina smiled happily.  
  
"I will too." Bulma said, already sure her parents would say yes. Her mom had been trying to  
persway her to get her friends to go for a while, but she had been to preoccupied with other  
stuff to think about it.  
  
Vegeta sweatdropped, thinking about how he'd have to call his annoying mother. Piccolo would call  
his dad and ask, already knowing the old man wouldn't give a crap if he went around the world on  
his own. Goku and Chi-Chi didn't have any parents around to ask and Chi-Chi couldn't reach her father  
in any way.  
  
Everyone soon finished thier meals. They said thier goodbyes and Bulma told them she would phone  
them all later to make sure they could come and tell them the news after talking to Yankochi.   
Chi-Chi and Goku took off, saying the were going to catch a movie before heading to thier houses.  
  
Karina told Piccolo she would see him later and kissed him on the cheek and walked outside, getting  
in her car. She had just gotten one from her parents recently and was now enjoying driving it   
around. She had passed drivers ED with flying colors. Piccolo watched her nice little blue slug  
bug drive off and down the street before turning to his two remaining friends.  
  
'This is my chance to ask...' He thought as Bulma walked away from Vegeta, heading torwards the  
bathroom.  
  
He walked up and, trying to sound off-handed he asked, "So...what did you say to Bulma that made  
her flip over you...er...again?"  
  
'That was smooth sounding...Chh.' He thought at his own remark, sweatdropping.  
  
Vegeta just looked at him for a moment and then, to Piccolo's suprise, he blushed. He glanced at  
him with a deep scowl and replied, "That's for me to know and for you to never find out."  
  
With that said, Vegeta walked outside, his hands shoved in his jean pockets, and leaned against  
the wall. Apparently he was waiting for Bulma to finish in the restroom so he could say goodbye...  
or something.  
  
Piccolo blinked and decided to try the question with Bulma...but with different phrasing.   
He imagined himself asking her, "Hey Bulma, what did Vegeta say to you that made you flip over him?"  
He rolled his eyes at that stupid comment. 'That would be smooth. She'd probably get all pissed  
or something.'   
  
He saw her emerge from the restroom and watched her as she headed for the door.  
  
"Bye Piccolo, I'll call you later, Ok?" She said, reaching the door.  
  
"Wait Bulma." Piccolo said, motioning her to come over to him. He didn't want Vegeta to accidently  
over hear him asking her through the door. He was just right outside of it, leaning against the  
wall with his arms crossed and his eyes closed. 'What the heck is taking that woman so long in  
the restroom?' Vegeta asked himself. He debated about going inside again. He dismissed the thought  
and knew she'd come out soon enough.  
  
Bulma walked over to Piccolo, a confused look on her face, "What is it Piccolo?"  
  
"I was just curious..." Piccolo said, waving his hand calmly to the side, trying to look as if  
he hadn't been really wanting to know, "What did Vegeta say to you that made you forgive him?"  
  
Bulma smiled, "Oh is that all? I thought you were going ask me something really wierd, like if  
I'd go out with you or something by the look on your face."  
  
Piccolo sweatdropped, thinking, 'Did I really look that obvious?'  
  
"Anyways it was really sweet for Vegeta to say..." Piccolo watched as Bulma blushed slightly,  
putting a hand to her face and closing her eyes, smiling contently, "It must have been hard  
for him of all people to say..."  
  
Piccolo thought impatiently, 'Ok, enough of the suspence and the drama queen act, get to the point.'  
  
"He walked up to me and was silent for a while...but then he didn't even appologize he just  
opened his mouth and spat out, 'I love you.'" Piccolo smirked at the thought of Vegeta actually  
admitting the thing.  
  
"And..." Bulma blushed a little more, smiling wider and opening her eyes to look at her green friend,  
"He's never told me that before. It's just so sweet, don't you think!?" She burst out the last  
sentence and became overcome with giggles.  
  
Piccolo sweatdropped thinking, 'Er...I'm a guy, you don't ask us guys if we think things are...sweet.'  
  
"Ok...Well that's uh...nice." Piccolo blinked, "I was just wondering. I'll go home and call my Father  
about the whole...vacation...thingy."   
  
"Alright." Bulma smiled, her cheeks returning to thier regular color. "I'll see you soon!"  
  
"Ok, call me." Piccolo said as he headed out the door. Vegeta looked up at him and Piccolo   
suddenly found himself snickering slightly. 'Vegeta saying 'I love you?' That's just TOO funny.'  
  
Vegeta scowled, "What are you laughing at, Green Bean?"  
  
"Nothing, Vegeta, nothing..." Piccolo smiled and, with a small wave goodbye he flew off into the  
sky.  
  
Bulma walked out and smiled at Vegeta. "Well I will call you later, alright?"  
  
"Ok." He replied and stopped leaning against the wall, uncrossing his arms.  
  
Without a word Bulma walked up to him and kissed him on the lips passionatly, her arms sliding  
around his neck. He put his hands on her back as they kissed and then both gently pulled away.  
  
"Bye." Bulma whispered, a small smile on her face.  
  
Vegeta smirked, putting his hands in his pockets and taking off, the dust under him rising in  
a small, almost transparent cloud. She watched, smiling as she wached him dissapear from her sight.  
She opened the door to her car and got in and then put her key in the ignition, turning it.  
As she backed out of her parking place and drove out of the parking lot she smiled, remembering every  
moment of Vegeta admitting he loved her...  
  
  
  
~*~   
  
Ok I'm done! Finally! I know some of you saw it cut off WAY up there. It cut off halfway. But,  
now it's fixed and really, I think it is much better written then the first time I did it.   
I checked for typos and I believe I caught all of them. Well I dunno, I might of missed a few  
of the little buggers, but thats Ok. Well last night I finished this around 3:00A.M. and Tonight  
it's Only 2:00AM! Lucky me, I'll get more sleep tonight. And I have church in the morning o_o'  
  
Well thanks for taking time to read it and, if you don't mind too much I'd appreciate it if  
you would take just a little more time out of your day to write a review and send it in.   
All of you authors know that theres another joy to being a fanfic author besides being able  
to express your thoughts and ideas on the net, and that joy is getting feedback.   
  
^_~v Peace and Good Day to You All,  
  
--Dbz Chicka 


	25. Packing, Cleaning, and Phone Calls

Discliamer: Who owns Dbz? I don't know...not me, that's for sure.   
IMPORTANT! READ THIS PLEASE! ^.^  
Ok, This chapter: The Weekend {Saturday & Sunday} Then the day they leave for Florida! I decided  
thats a wierd place to camp but...oh well. The Bahama's would be wierder, eh? Well They leave  
for Florida on a plance Monday and some Wacky stuff insues! And jsut wait 'Till the next chapters  
where they camp, travel, and go to the Bahama's for a week of Wacky Luxury!   
  
Enjoy ^_^  
  
Oh, and another thing, I don't know Spanish worth crap. I'm just a white girl and using A translator  
which is proabably off. So, see, I type in one thing and it says another simalar to it in Spanish  
So, if YOU know spanish and read something REALLY wierd that is different then what I said it  
was in English, you will know why. Thank you for your time. ^_~ Oh, and I do know what Chicka  
means...I'm not stupid...heh heh.  
~*~  
  
Goku woke up late Saturday, around 12:00A.M. He yawned and stretched, the large muscles  
on his arms bulging slightly. He swung his feet over the side of his bed and, with his eyes half  
closed, walked over to the bathroom. He brushed his teeth, yawned, combed his wild hair out, yawned,  
splashed water on his face, and yawned...again.   
  
He looked in the mirror. He was just in his boxers and his muscular arms and chest were bare.   
Goku smiled at his tattoo, a snake curled around a rose on the largest part of his left arm.   
He had gotten the tattoo on accident, his friends had told him tattoo's were washable, and he had  
been gulible and believed them.   
  
He sighed, "Bessy, my friends tricked me into getting you." He was talking to his tattoo. {o.O;}  
  
The tattoo, unsuprisingly, didn't respond. He stroked the snake, "Oh well, I think your pretty."  
  
He smirked and then flexed his muscles and the snake got larger as his skin stretched, "Pretty  
Manly!"  
  
He laughed and jumped into the shower, pulling off his boxers and throwing them on the floor.  
  
~*~About 30 minutes Later~*~  
  
Goku walked out of the shower with a towel around his waist. He was drying his hair with another  
towel. He threw the wet towel to the floor and shook his head, the last remaining water droplets  
flying off his hair. He smiled and combed out his hair so it was sticking out in all diffrent   
directions...as usual. He never could make it do anything else, no matter how much gel he used.  
  
He smiled at his reflection and then walked into his room. He got dressed in an orange sleeveless  
shirt and a navy blue t-shirt underneath. He wore orange baggy pants that were not made of jean  
material. He pulled on some sneakers and looked in the mirror and nodded, deciding he liked the  
outfit. He grinned the famous son grin before heading into the living room.   
  
"I think I'll fix myself some luch...then watch some TV!" Goku proclaimed happily, walking to the  
kitchen.  
  
Soon he walked into the living room with a TV tray under one arm and skillfully balancing a huge  
sandwhich on a plate with the other hand. With one hand he set the tray up and set his food on it,  
then returned to the kitchen. He came back out smiling goofily, a big soda in hand.  
  
He sat down and flipped through the channels on the tube.  
  
"Crap, Crap, Crap, Crap..." He said as he passed through some serious shows. He stopped on a cooking  
channel and drooled for a moment as he watched the cook pull a big steak from an oven. He quickly  
snapped from his trance and turned the channel quickly. 'I'd be stuck on that channel for hours.'  
  
He changed the channel a few more times and then stopped on the Spanish channel, his mouth open  
in awe. "Wow! what the heck are they saying??" Goku asked aloud, although he didn't expect an answer.  
There was a woman on the television was talking in Spanish a million miles a minute. His jaw dropped  
a little farther down, "Man! She can talk freaking FAST!"  
  
He watched, amazed, for about half an hour more. 'I think I'm learning some!' He thought after a  
commercial for Crest toothpaste. {{I don't own Crest...lmao}}  
  
The phone rang about an hour. He blinked and looked at the phone and let it ring for a few moments   
before picking up the phone.   
  
"Hola!" He said, smiling a goofy grin.  
  
"Hey Goku." Piccolo's voice responded, then paused before asking, "When did you learn Spanish?"  
  
"Lo aprendí de mirar la salmuera empapo en el sol." Goku said, thinking he said: "I learned it  
from watching the Spanish channel." But really, translated said, "I learned it from watching the   
pickle soak in the sun."  
  
"Er...what?" Piccolo asked. The only word he had reconized was Hola, which, of course, means Hello.  
  
"I said, 'I learned it from watching the Spanish channel.'" He paused. "Well I THINK thats what   
I said."  
  
"Why are you watching the Spanish channel anyways? Do you have a clue what they are saying?"  
  
"Not really, but I'm learning!"   
  
Piccolo sweatdropped on the other side of the line, "Yeah...riiiight."  
  
"So, why'd ya call, Piccolo?" Goku asked cheerily.  
  
"Just seeing if you've packed yet. Have you?"   
  
"Nooo..." Goku smiled, "I will tomorrow."  
  
"Don't put it off for too long..." Piccolo warned. He had a feeling Goku would be tossing his  
stuff into a suitcase at the last minute. Oh say...ten minutes before they had to be at the  
airport. He sweatdropped at the thought.  
  
"I wont, don't worry!" Goku smiled happily, waving his hand.  
  
"Alright..." Piccolo answered. 'I better go over tomorrow to make sure he gets the job done.'  
  
"Well I'll see you later!" Goku said, "Gotta learn some more Spanish! It may be useful later on  
the trip!"  
  
"I seriosuly doubt that Goku..." Piccolo said, raising an eyeridge, "But I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Alright come over. We'll do lunch. Hey what the heck! Why don't you have your people call Vegeta's  
people and invite him too, and then have your people call my people and tell them if Vegeta's  
people said Vegeta would come?" He took a deep breath.  
  
"So...in other words...I'll call Vegeta, then call you back." Piccolo said slowly.  
  
"Yeah, what you said!" Goku chuckled and hung up without another word.  
  
~*At Piccolo's*~  
  
Piccolo blinked as he hung up the phone, then shook his head, "I worry about him..."  
  
He picked up the phone and then dialed his flamey haired friend's number.   
  
Vegeta picked up after two rings, "Hello?"  
  
"Hey Vegeta, this is Piccolo." The green one said, walking into his room. He was on the portable  
phone.  
  
"Hey, what's goin' on?" Vegeta asked. Piccolo raised his eyeridges thinking, 'He must be in a pretty  
good mood. He didn't have any whitty remark like, "Nah, I thought you were Kakorot." Or, "I know  
it's you, green bean."'  
  
"Nothing really." Piccolo responded, not saying what was on his mind.  
  
"I'm packing." Vegeta said, although no question had been asked.  
  
"I plan to pack in a little while." Piccolo replied but decided to get to the point of the call,  
"Anyways, the reason I called was Goku was inviting us over for lunch...or something..." He raised  
an eyeridge. He hadn't really understood what Goku wanted them to do tomorrow.  
  
"Or something?" Vegeta questioned.  
  
"Well he was talking really wierd and saying we had...people..." Piccolo answered.  
  
"People?" Vegeta blinked. "Ok..."   
  
"Well anyways, just come to Goku's at noon, alright?" Piccolo said.  
  
"Right. See you then."  
  
"Alright, bye."  
  
They both hung up and Piccolo dialed Goku's number...again.  
  
His funky-haired friend picked up on the first ring, "Piccolo?"  
  
"This is your MAKER!!!" Piccolo yelled suddenly.  
  
"Mommy?" Goku asked, his eyes wide and innocent. And sparkly...don't forget sparkly!  
  
"Actually...this is Piccolo." The green man smirked.  
  
"Piccolo!? YOU'RE MY MOTHER!?" Goku asked, his eyes HUGE and suprised.  
  
"NO!" Piccolo yelled, suprised that Goku was really saying this.  
  
"Oh...alright!" His tone sounded cheery...as usual.  
  
"Anyways..." Piccolo said, shaking his head at his friend's incredible gulibility, "Vegeta agreed  
to come over tommorow."  
  
"Ok, Cool." Goku replied, "Well I will see you then."  
  
"Sure, bye." Piccolo responded before hanging up.   
  
Piccolo hadn't called his father yet, so he decided to. He quickly pressed the speed dial for his  
Dad's call phone. His father answered the phone with a proffesional "Hello," after three rings.  
  
"Hello Father."  
  
"Son!" Piccolo's dad said, a small smile in his voice, "How are you doing?"  
  
'Fine...' Piccolo thought sourly, 'Even without you, I'm fine.' He responded, "I'm alright Dad."  
  
"That's good to hear!"   
  
"Yeah..." Piccolo decided to cut the small talk and cut to the chase, "The reason I called was  
I wanted to ask you if it was ok if I did something."  
  
"Shoot." His father had a good sense of humor, but he was always away, so Piccolo wasn't really   
close to him. He hadn't told him about Karina or anything...yet. His dad hadn't even been to   
a single football game he had played in.  
  
"If it's Ok with you, I plan to go with my friends to Florida, then the Bahama's." Piccolo said  
firmly.  
  
"Sounds fun." Piccolo heard the edge in his father's voice as he asked, "How much will it cost?"  
  
"Nothing." Piccolo smirked, although he knew his dad couldn't see him.  
  
"Nothing!? Then what do you plan to do there? Go fishing with a stick with a piece of string tied  
to it??"   
  
"In Florida we are going camping, then we are going to a spa resort in the Bahama's." Piccolo stated  
matter-of-factly.  
  
"Well that would usually cost quite a bundle..." His dad started, sounding like he was in disbelief.  
  
"The reason we aren't going to go broke on this trip is that this girl that is my friend, Bulma,  
knows someone up at the resort that can get us free first class round-trip plane tickets and  
free reservations for a weeks stay at the spa resort. Lucky, eh?"  
  
"Wow, thats great to hear! Nice to have friends with connections." His dad replied, sounding happy.  
  
Goku's joke about connections struck Piccolo and Goku's teasing voice said in his mind, "It sure  
is good to have connections. IF ya know what I mean!" Piccolo imagined his black-spikey-haired  
friend winking obviously.  
  
"Yep." Piccolo responded, snapping out of his thought, "Well I'm going to go pack, I'll talk to  
you later."   
  
'Much later.' Piccolo thought dryly as his father said goodbye as well and hung up. 'He's always  
working...barely ever comes home. But...I guess it's Ok...'  
  
He grunted as he lifted himself off of the couch and walked into his room. He sweatdropped at all  
the junk and stuff lying around. There were clothes, shoes, and worthless pieces of junk scattered  
all about on the floor, bed, and table. He decided he better clean up his room before packing,  
it would be much easier to find things if he did so. He rolled up his sleeves and started picking  
up all the socks to start off.  
  
~*~ At Vegeta's Home, 1:30P.M. ~*~  
  
Vegeta looked around his room. He just now seemed to notice that it was so messy he probably   
couldn't find a thing. Much less a suit case. He sighed, thinking, 'Looks like a tornado hit...'  
  
He threw clothing aside and made his way to a door on the other side of the room, which was the closet.  
He pulled the door open with difficulty, as all the clothing and junk infront of the door made  
it harder to pull open. He jumped over his playstation to enter the closet, which was just about  
as bad as his room.  
  
He dug around for about five minutes before finally pulling out what he had been searching for:  
A vaccume cleaner. As he entered his room again he quickly decided to toss everything that  
was on the floor, onto his bed. Then he'd vaccume the floor and then sort all the clothing  
on the bed and put it in the correct drawers or in the closet on hangers. Then he'd decide  
what to do with all his useless junk later.  
  
A stream of shoes, socks, shirts, pants, and various objexts flew through the air and landed on  
the un-made bed. Soon there was a very large pile of things piled on the bed. Vegeta could  
see the carpet, which he hadn't seen for quite a while now. It was covered in crumbs, dirt,  
and little pieces of string from clothing. He plugged in the vaccume and turned it on and started  
pulling and pushing it back and forth across the disgusting floor.   
  
'I feel like a house maid.' Vegeta thought angrily as he lifted up a chair with one hand and held  
it easily above his head as he vaccumed under it. He turned off the vaccume and decided to move  
his bed so he could vaccume under it as well. He lifted it with both hands and set it aside,   
all the junk piled on top of it miraculously staying put. Where the bed used to be he found  
more clothing anf junk, including a 3-week-old ham sandwhich he had dropped behind his bed  
on accident and had never bothered to pick it up.  
  
He held his breath and pinched his nose with his thumb and index finger as he held the disgusting,  
stinking, moldy sandwhich at full arms length infront of him. He made his way to the kitchen and  
dumped it in the trash. He returned to his room and threw all the junk on his bed as well before  
vaccuming the unvaccumed floor. After finishing with that he hesitantly looked on at the pile of  
clothing and junk, which was taller than he was.   
  
'Great...now I have to sort all this crap out...' Vegeta thought angrily as he set to work.  
  
~*~ At Karina's House, 2:45P.M. ~*~  
  
Chi-Chi turned on the vaccume cleaner and pulled it back and forth across the floor. She hummed,  
although her humming could not be heard over the loud roaring of the machine. She was helping  
Karina straighten up her room and pack. Karina's parents had agreed on letting her go on the   
trip and had just wanted her to clean up her room before she left.   
  
Karina leaned over the bed, pulling the new sheets over the matress and tucking the edges under it.  
She put on another sheet, then the bedspread. She sat on her bed and lifted her feet up while  
Chi-Chi vaccumed under the edge of the bed. She smiled gratefully to Chi-Chi for helping her out  
and Chi-Chi returned the smile. As she had told Karina before she didn't mind cleaning at all.  
  
Chi-Chi soon finished vaccuming and asked, "Ok, what now? It looks pretty good." She added, observing  
the room, which was practically sparkling. The bedspread was off white with light blue flowers  
all over and the carpet was off white as well. The curtains around the single window were light blue  
and a comfortable chair in the corner near the off white dressers was the same color of blue.   
  
"Yep. I think that does it." Karina smiled, tossing a sock into the hamper that had escaped her  
earlier.   
  
"Now we just need to get you packed." Chi-Chi smiled, putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"Have you packed already?" Karina asked. She was heading for the closet.  
  
"Yep. I believe I have everything." Chi-Chi answered.  
  
"Well let me just find my suit case..." Karina called, digging around in her closet.  
  
"Alright. You might need more then one, you have to pack for two weeks, remember?"   
  
"Yeah." Karina emerged from the closet, two well-sized suit cases handles in each hand, the cases  
themselves at each of her sides.  
  
"Ok, this first one," Chi-Chi said, pulling a suit case from her bright green haired friend,   
"Will be the one for the camping week."  
  
"Ok then." Karina agreed, setting the other one down and sitting next to Chi-Chi, who was opening  
it.  
  
"You'll need lot's of shorts and tee shirts." Chi-Chi commented, standing and walking over to   
a dresser.  
  
Karina walked over to her and opened one of the drawers, which had shorts in it. She pulled out  
four pairs of jean shorts and three pairs of cotton shorts. "I can use these for sleeping clothing."  
Karina commented, holding up the cotton shorts. She also got some tee shirts and a few speggetti  
stapped shirts for sleeping attire.  
  
Chi-Chi nodded and helped her decide on some shirts. Soon they were folding many different articals  
of clothing and laying them in the suit case. Soon it was full, complete with bug repelant, sun screen,  
and a few pairs of good athletic shoes.   
  
They started work on the next suit case, the one that would be used for the week of the spa resort.  
Karina had choosen much fancier clothing, though most of them were still quite casual.   
  
"Bulma told me that we needed some clothing we could do athletic stuff in." Chi-Chi told Karina,  
pulling out some sweat pants from her friend's drawers. She also picked out a few athletic shirts.  
  
"Anything else?" Karina asked after folding the clothing and putting it in the suit case.  
  
Chi-Chi looked thoughtful and then replied, "Oh yeah, you need a nice dress. There is going to   
be a special dinner on the Friday we are there."  
  
Karina got up and walked to her closet, and Chi-Chi followed. Karina looked thoughtful as she looked  
through her dresses. "I think I'll wear..." She pulled out a night blue dress that was sleeveless  
and had a long skirt that had a slit on the side.   
  
"wow! It's so beautiful!" Chi-Chi smiled widely, admiring the dress. "Try it on please! I want to  
see how it looks on you."  
  
"Alright." Karina smiled, blushing just a little and closing the closet door to change. Chi-Chi  
sat on the bed, waiting for her to emerge. The door sqeaked open slowly. Chi-Chi looked up.  
  
Karina was standing with a hand on her hip, the other down by her side. It was sleeveless and she  
had taken her hair down from it's pony tail, so now it rested in green curls on her bare shoulders.  
The slit went up to mid thigh on the right side and her leg was pertruding from it slightly.   
She didn't have any shoes on.  
  
Chi-Chi whistled. "Wow, you look so beautiful!" she complimented, and Karina blushed, smiling  
a muttering, "Thank You."  
  
Chi-Chi got up and passed Karina to enter the closet. Karina turned to see Chi-Chi crouching over  
her shoes. Chi-Chi picked up some heeled sandals that were black and smiled, standing straight,  
"These will go perfectly with your dress." She walked over and layed them in the suit case.  
  
Karina changed back into her regular clothes and put the dress carefully in the suit case.  
  
After packing her backback with her CD player, CD's, and an extra change of clothes with her tooth  
brush and tooth paste, just incase the other luggage was lost, Karina declared she was finished.  
  
"Wait." Chi-Chi said after a moment and headed into the hall. Karina blinked as, a few moments later,  
Chi-Chi returned with a roll of toilet paper in her hand. She put it in the suit case that  
she would use for camping. "Unless you want to use leaves." Chi-Chi smirked. They both burst out  
laughing.  
  
  
~*~ Piccolo's Pad, 5:00P.M. ~*~  
  
Piccolo finally put the last article of clothing in his second suit case. One suir case was closed,  
and full, on his bed, while the other was open and full of clothing on the floor. His room was  
now clean. Vaccumed, picked up, and dusted. The works. It had taken him longer to clean his room then  
pack, which had taken about an hour tops.   
  
"now that that is finally done..." Piccolo groaned, walking into the living room, "I'm just going  
to relax on the couch and watch some-"  
  
The phone rang. The side of his mouth twitched with annoyance. "Stupid phone. I don't want to talk  
to anyone." He told the phone, as if hoping it might stop ringing. Of course, that didn't work.  
He sighed and hesitantly picked it up.  
  
"Hello?" He said, trying not to sound as annoyed as he was.  
  
"Hey Piccolo," A young woman's voice replied, "This is Bulma."  
  
'Great. She'll prbably tell me to do something...' Piccolo thought, but tried to sound happy to  
hear her, "Hey Bulma. Why'd you call?"  
  
"I was talking to my friend today, the one up at the spa, and she said they are having a special  
dinner Friday night at the resort. The requested attire for men is Suit and Bow tie. So, I really  
doubted you planned to pack a Tux, so I needed to tell you."  
  
"Oh." Piccolo said, as he thought about how much he hated wearing tuxes. "Well I'll make sure I  
pack it Bulma. Thanks for telling me."  
  
"No problem." Bulma said cheerily, "See you later, bye bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
He hung up and lifted himself off of the couch and went to his room. He dug through his closet  
and finally unearthed his tux, which was dirty and wrinkled.   
  
"This is going to the dry cleaners tommorow..." He said, setting it over a chair and returning  
to the couch in his living room. He sat down and watched some TV, finally being able to relax  
and rest for the first time today. Cleaning up his room was tiring, not to mention packing.  
  
~*~ Vegeta's Place, 6:14P.M. ~*~  
  
"Finally," Vegeta sighed, laying his tuxedo in his suit case, "I'm finished."  
  
Vegeta's room wasn't exactly clean, but it was a whole lot better than it was when he started.  
There were still some clothing scattered about on the floor, but that was all. He had also finished  
packing.   
  
Bulma had called, informing him to bring a tux and also told him she was supplying two large tents  
for the camping trip. One for girls, and one for the guys. She was also bringing food and stuff.  
He had only brought clothing, shoes, and some sun screen and misquito repellent in the camping  
suit case. In the other he had brought clothing, including athletic wear, and shoes and fancy   
clothing, which was only the tux.   
  
He rested on the couch, closing his eyes and collecting his thoughts. For some reason yesterday  
flashed into his mind.   
  
Bulma crying. Him walking up to her.  
  
Silence.  
  
Him opening his mouth and saying the words.  
  
The cursed words that binded him to her. The words that he sometimes dispised, and other times cherished.  
  
Those three words that made him humble. Humble for this Earth woman...  
  
"I love you..."   
  
Bulma throwing her arms around him, hugging onto him affectionatly.  
  
His voice saying those three words echoed through his mind. He had never thought he would actually  
use those words. Not him, not the prince of all saiyans.   
  
The cruel reminder that his planet had been destroyed hit him. 'The prince of what? The prince  
of a almost extint race? Is that what I am? The prince of a practically dead race? My mother,  
a few workers of my mother that survived with us, Kakorot and I? Our race is dead...'  
  
Vegeta felt his heartbeat quicken, and he said aloud, telling himself, "No...the race is not dead...  
not while I'm here. Not while Kakorot lives..."  
  
He sat up as the phone rang, and he picked it up, not saying anything. After a moment the person  
on the phone spoke in a confused voice, "Vegeta? Are you there?"  
  
It was Goku.  
  
"Yes Kakorot...I'm here." Vegeta responded.  
  
"Oh, Ok. Well come over to my house tommorow around...noon, alright? Piccolo might have given you  
an assumed time, but I really rather you come then. Alright?"  
  
"That's fine." Vegeta replied.  
  
"Bye Vegeta."  
  
Vegeta didn't reply, he just hung up. 'The saiyan race will not die...' He thought, walking to  
his room and laying on the bed. He put his hands behinf his head and let himself become lost in   
thought as he stared at the ceiling silently. It was then that he realized he still had to call  
his mother.  
  
'Great...' Vegeta muttered, looking at the phone on the bed side table distastefully, 'Just Great."  
  
  
~*~ Meanwhile At Bulma's House ~*~  
  
Bulma zipped her last suit case shut. All together she had three. "Ok...clothing, camping gear,  
accessories, sunscreen, bug repelent...I believe I have everything. I just need to pack the cooler."  
She said to herself before rushing downstairs.  
  
She dug around in the downstiars closet before pulling out a large ice chest. It was up to her thighs  
and about five feet length wise. She dragged it from the livingroom into the kitchen. She looked   
thoughtfully at the contents of the large fridge.   
  
'This still wont be enough for Goku and Vegeta...' Bulma thought, tossing in almost all of it.   
Soon it was almost full. She pressed the button on the fridge that was the ice maker and let it   
pour onto the food inside the chest. As soon as it was full she shut the lid.   
  
"I hope this keeps." She said aloud as she duck taped it closed tightly all around the chest.  
  
"And I hope it does alright on the plane to Florida." She thought aloud, dragging the huge chest  
through the living room and outside. She dragged it along the sidewalk until she came to a small building  
she opened the door to reveal it was a large freezer room. She pulled the ice chest inside and walked  
out again, shutting the door.  
  
'Well,' She thought, clapping his hands together, 'Those two hungry saiyans will have to live.   
Besides if they really need more food we wont be to far from a grocery store.'  
  
She had planned the campsite already, which was close to sivilization, had the plane tickets,   
the money she planned to bring, and all of her luggage. Her friend had already told her that  
the reservation's for the resort had been made. She was set. As she walked back to her house   
she smiled, thinking how much her and all her friends were going to enjoy this vacation.  
  
  
  
  
~*~ The next day, 5 minutes 'till Noon, Goku's house ~*~  
  
"Hmm..." Goku mumbled as he finished slopping some mayonaise {Is that how you spell it?} onto a  
piece of wheat bread and placing it ontop of the large ham sandwhich, that was stacked about a foot  
high. There were three, although he wasn't positive if Piccolo would eat his. He reached into the  
fride and pulled out three canned sodas and brought them into the living room, setting them on  
small table, which itself was as high as the couches seat, infront of the TV.   
  
After carring the three large sandwhiches into the living room as well, one by one, and setting  
them next to the drinks, the door bell rang.   
  
"Ooo goody," Goku smirked, jumping over the couch and making his way to the door, "Company!"  
  
He opened it to reveal both Vegeta and Piccolo standing there. They were both in football jackets and  
the taller one was wearing slightly baggy black cargo pants and a plain white tee shirt under the  
blue and black football jacket. The short saiyan was attired in kaki cargo shorts and a white tee  
shirt under his jacket.   
  
"¡Hola caballeros! ¡Venido adentro a mi cuarto de baño fino!" Goku greeted. He had meant to say,  
"Hello gentlemen! Come into my fine home!" But had, once agian, miss interperated the language and  
had really said, "Hello horsemen! Come inside to my fine bathroom!"  
  
Piccolo and Vegeta came inside, although they didn't have a clue what thier friend had said.   
Vegeta quickly spotted the foot-tall sandwhiches and rushed over, placing a hand on the couches  
back and lifting himself over it, sitting on the cusion infront of one of the sandwhiches.   
Goku bounced over and jumped up high and over the couch, landing next to Vegeta, who was bounced  
off and landed on his rear on the floor.   
  
Piccolo and Goku burst into laughter. Vegeta huffed, standing up and sitting down again on the sofa.  
Piccolo stopped laughing after a while, but Goku continued, his face turning red. Vegeta scowled  
at the taller saiyan, as if warning him to shut up. Goku didn't seem to see the smaller Saiyans  
scowl because his eyes were closed with laughter.   
  
"Shut up, Kakorot!" Vegeta finally yelled, unable to stand it anymore.  
  
Goku shut his yap, his face suddenly blank of emotion as he looked down at the large sandwhich infront of  
him. Without saying anything, as if he had not been laughing at all, he picked up the sandwhich and started  
wolfing it down. Vegeta rolled his eyes as he picked up his sandwhich, but was soon too busy enjoying  
it to think about Goku's odd change of emotion.   
  
Piccolo looked at his sandwhich thoughtfully. To him it looked like mayonaise, lettuce, tomato,  
bread, and lunch meat thrown together as a sorry excuse for lunch, but it did look oddly appatizing.   
He ate at it slowly, not half as fast as the other two.   
  
When Goku finished, he leaned back, his hands on his now larger belly, and exclaimed, his eyes  
closed and his mouth in a smile {That cute little look he gets a lot ^_^} "¡Eso era delicioso!"  
{Which means "That was delicious!"}  
  
Vegeta finished soon after and leaned back as well, a content smirk on his face. They waited patiently  
for Piccolo to finish, and soon they were all done, smiles on thier faces. Goku belched, breaking  
the silence. Vegeta guzzled down his whole can of coke in one gulp, and then burped loudly.   
He and Goku chuckled while Piccolo rolled his eyes. Goku guzzled down his drink and burped long  
and loud. Vegeta and Goku snickered.   
  
"Disgusting..." Piccolo sneered, his lip curling.   
  
Goku and Vegeta just laughed. Piccolo rolled his eyes again at thier immiturity.  
  
"Anyways, what do you want us to help you with again Goku?" Piccolo asked, trying to divert thier  
minds from thinking about having a burping contest or something.  
  
"Oh!" Goku exclaimed, as if he had just them remembered, "I wanted you guys to help me pack."  
  
"Alright. I've packed already, so I know what you need." Piccolo said, standing.  
  
"Me too." Vegeta agreed, getting to his feet.  
  
Goku jumped up and led the way to his room, which was sort of messy.   
  
"I cleaned my room before I packed, so I could find stuff easier." Vegeta stated, raising an eyebrow  
at the mess, although it wasn't half as bad as his room had been.  
  
"But I don't wanna clean my room! I don't wanna I don't wanna I don't wanna!" Goku whined, just like a   
little kid, saying the last few "I don't wanna's" fast and close together.  
  
"Well too bad," Piccolo said, "We're cleaning up your room."  
  
"Fine..." Goku whined, his tone defeated.  
  
So, they set off, throwing dirty clothes in the clothes hamper, putting knocked down books back on the  
shelf, and vaccuming the floor. goku leaned over his bed as he made it, pulling the covers over the matress  
and straightening them. They continued cleaning up untill the room was almost perfectly neat.  
  
"Ok, now grab a few suit cases." Piccolo ordered, and Goku walked over to the closet, obeying.  
  
He opened the door and was burried in a waterfall of suit cases that fell out, the door of the closet  
now gone and not holding them inside any longer. Vegeta and Piccolo laughed as the spikey haired  
saiyan threw a suit case off of himself, his eyes crossed and a bump on his head.  
  
"Stupid suit cases." Goku muttered, getting up and choosing two, then shoving the others back inside  
the closet and shutting the door.  
  
"You'll need some casual clothes for camping, somewhat nice clothes for the resort, a tuxedo, some  
dress shoes, some good walking shoes, some athletic shoes, sunscreen, bug repelent, um boxers,"  
At this point Vegeta snickered before continuing with his list of things Goku needed to pack,   
"socks, athletic clothes, a toothbrush, some toothpaste; you'll need those, your breath STINKS,  
also soap, for your reeking stench, shampoo, a comb, like it will help any, and any other toiletries  
you believe you might need."  
  
Goku rolled his eyes at Vegeta's last few comments before setting to work, picking out clothes  
and stuff to wear. Soon he had one suit case packed and started on the other. After finishing  
both he stood and asked the other saiyan in the room, "Anything else?"  
  
"Well pack your backpack with some stuff you might want to use on the plane." Vegeta said.  
  
"Alright," Goku complied, tossing his CD player and CD's in his backpack.  
  
"And bring an extra change of clothes and a toothbrush in your backpack, just incase your luggage  
gets lost on the trip." Piccolo added thoughtfully.  
  
"Right." Goku said, pulling some boxers, jeans, and a tee shirt from his drawers. He returned from the  
bathroom with another tube of toothpaste and a toothbrush. He put them in the front pocket of his  
bag. Piccolo and Vegeta watched in wonder as he dug through a chest at the foot of his bed for something,  
tossing random idems out of the way in his search. He stood straigt, a triumphant smile on his  
face as he held up a small portable TV.  
  
As he shoved it into his bag's largest pocket Vegeta turned to Piccolo, raising an eyebrow and  
asked, "Will that work on the plane?"  
  
Piccolo shrugged in reply and then suggested, "Why don't you call Bulma and ask. And ask her if  
lap tops will work too, because if they do I'll bring mine."  
  
"Right." Vegeta said, turning to Goku, who was tossing his backpack on one of the two suit cases.  
  
"Kakorot, where is your phone?" Vegeta asked.  
  
Goku looked at the portable black phone that was lying on the made bed and pointed to it in reply.  
  
"Thanks." Vegeta grunted, walking over to it and picking it up. He quickly, without any sign of  
hesitation, dialed in Bulma's number. As he held the phone to his ear, waiting for his girl friend  
to pick up, Goku whispered to Piccolo, "He didn't even have to think about her number, he knows it  
so well."  
  
The two chuckled as Vegeta heard Bulma pick up on the other line and ask, "Hello?"  
  
"Hey." Vegeta said, his voice smooth. Piccolo raised his eyeridges as Goku raised his eyebrows.  
The two looked at each other, sly grins crossing both of thier faces.  
  
"Hey Vegeta." Bulma's voice was heard by the three men.  
  
"I called to ask, would a portable TV work on an airplane?" Vegeta asked, getting to the point right away.  
  
"And lap tops!" Piccolo added.   
  
"And lap tops too?" Vegeta said, adding it in before Bulma could answer.  
  
"Yes, they should work, but you wont get any good channels in the air. Maybe a spanish channel and  
a news station, but thats all." Bulma replied.  
  
Vegeta covered the mouthpiece with his hand momentarily, turning to the other two and revealing the  
answer.   
  
"Oh yay! I can brush up on my Español!" Goku smiled. Piccolo rolled his eyes.  
  
"Ok, thanks Bulma." Vegeta thanked.  
  
"Anytime sweety."  
  
Vegeta blushed at her calling him sweety, but the other guys hadn't heard, so he stopped blushing  
in an instant. He pushed the talk button, hanging up.  
  
"Crap!" Piccolo exclaimed, looking at the clock on the wall.  
  
"what?" Both saiyans asked at the same time, blinking.  
  
"I forgot to get my tux from the dry cleaners. I hope they still have it." Piccolo explained hurriedly,  
rushing out the door, the two saiyans right behind him.  
  
"I'm sure they do." Goku assured, "It's not like they said, 'Well this guy hasn't picked up his  
tux, we better throw it in the street so it can get ran over by cars since he doesn't want it   
anymore.'"  
  
Piccolo and Vegeta both looked at him skeptically. He sweatdropped, smiling and rubbing the back of  
his head sheepishly.  
  
They walked out the door and took off into the sky, Piccolo leading the way. They soon landed infront  
of a small shop made of brick that was apinted white. They walked in and looked around. It was small,  
but elegant, people behind cash registers and doors behind the counter, leading who knows where.  
Apparently to where they did all the dry cleaning. The walls were off white, maroon colored apolstry  
chairs against them. There was a small table with magazines on it near the door.   
  
Piccolo walked up to a lady that was behind a cash register and shaping her nails with a nail file.  
She was young and looked about thier age. She blew a bubble with her gum and it popped, and she sucked  
it back into her mouth, glancing at Piccolo.   
  
"May I help you?" She said non-chalantly, studying her nails.  
  
"Yes. I'm a little late in picking up a tuxedo, the name is-" Piccolo was cut off as she pulled  
out his tux and set it on the counter infront of her.  
  
"You've already payed, Mr. Piccolo, so have a nice day." She said dully, looking back to her nails.  
  
"Uh...thanks." Piccolo blinked, picking up his tux which was is a clear plastic bag and on a hanger.  
  
She didn't reply as he turned to his two awaiting friends and said, "Lets go."  
  
They followed him into the small parking lot and took off into the sky, ignoring the suprised and  
shocked looks passer-byers were giving them. the soon landed at Goku's pad again and went inside,  
Piccolo laying his tux on the couch. They returned to the saiyan's room.  
  
"Well it looks liek your set." Piccolo confirmed as he looked at the two suit cases and back pack.  
  
"I can't think of anything else I need." Goku agreed, sitting on his bed.   
  
The phone rang and Goku picked it up, pushing the talk button. "Hello?" He asked.  
  
After a moment he looked at the other two, "It's Bulma."  
  
"Mhmm...Ok...Mmm...I see. Well we'll see you then, Bulma." Goku said as the other two waited.  
  
"Bye bye." He hung up and looked at them.  
  
"Bulma says we leave tomorrow. She's picking us up from our houses around 9:30 and taking us to the air  
port. We need to have our luggage ready to go as soon as she picks us up. At the air port she is  
going to give us our tickets as we board the plane at 10:30 on the dot. She informs you to bring  
paper bags if you think you might get air sick on the plane." Goku informed.  
  
"And Bulma says she loves you, Vegeta." Goku added, grinning broadly at the smaller saiyan, who blushed  
intensely. The other two snickered and Vegeta scowled at them warningly.   
  
"Well I'm going home." Piccolo said, leaving Goku's room, the others following.   
  
"Why so early Pic?" Goku asked.  
  
"I want to play my guitar some more before I go." Piccolo explained.  
  
"I got an idea!" Goku exclaimed cheerily, "You could bring it with you!"  
  
"No way!" Piccolo immediatly turned the suggestion down, "It will get ruined!"  
  
"You don't know that." Goku argued.  
  
"But I DO know I am not taking my guitar on this trip!" Piccolo confirmed, ending the argument.  
  
"What about you, Vegeta?" Goku asked, turning to him, "Wanna stay for a while and watch the Spanish  
channel with me?"   
  
The other two in the room sweat ropped, almost falling over.  
  
"No thanks..." Vegeta turned the offer down. "Bye!"  
  
Piccolo and Vegeta quickly headed out the door.  
  
"Aw c'mon guys!" Goku yelled, running out the door to see them taking off. "IT WILL BE EDUCATIONAL!"   
He yelled at thier retreated forms.  
  
"I don't want to learn anything educational untill school starts!" Vegeta yelled back, a blue   
aroura forming around him as he powered up and flew off faster, leaving a blue trail behind him  
that soon faded.  
  
"That goes for me too!" Piccolo smirked, doing the same as Vegeta.  
  
Goku sighed as he watched Piccolo dissapear into the sky. He walked back inside and plopped down  
on the couch, turning on the TV with the remote.  
  
"Fine!" He huffed, "I can watch the Spanish channel by myself!"   
  
He soon forgot about the others as he watched the Tellitubies in Spanish, his mouth open in awe.   
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
Hey, I'm done! I know I know, it's short compared to other chapters. But hey, I think it's pretty long!  
I hope you liked it. I tried to get a little romance and a lot of humor in this one. A little  
bit of Ooc, but hey, I always have Ooc in my story. Muahahahahahaha!   
  
ATTENTION!!!I'm going out of town for a few days so don't expect an update all that soon. Sorry ^_^;   
  
Ok, I'm going to suggest this fic to you. It's not a Dbz fic, but it's a good one if your ever looking  
for a dramatic kinda story {In My opinion} to read in your spare time. It's not finished.  
  
Go The Extra Mile   
James, Joe, Steven, Tracy, and Kari are best friends, and have been since kindergarten. But what happens when secrets and  
violence get in the way? Chapter 8 up! Kari's scaring the whole school! What? That's not Kari?!?  
Authors - PG-13 - English - General - Chapters: 8 - Words: 7168 - Updated: 07-26-02 - Published: 05-22-02  
  
Thanks for Reading! God be with you!  
^_~v Peace!  
~*Dbz Chicka*~  
  
PS:  
DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!  
DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!  
DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!   
DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!   
  
ThAnKs! ^_^ *an angel halo appears above her head* 


	26. Traveling To Florida

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story. So...Yeah. Well I own the people I have made up,   
but...you can use them in your fanfiction If you want. Just tell me you are and keep me updated  
with the fic ^_^ Thank you.  
  
Ok, lets get cracking, shall we? Enough of all this "blah blah blah" Lets get on with the chapter.  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Bulma's alarm clock sounded, screeching through the quiet room, shattering the silence.   
An arm protruded out from under the bedspread and clicked a button on the clock, turning it off.  
Bulma sat up, the cover slipping off of her head, leaving her hair in a frizzy mess. She yawned  
and stretched before looking the the clock with half closed eyes.  
"7:30A.M..." She muttered, climbing out of bed and slowly walking to the bathroom at the end of   
her bedroom.   
  
Her eyes widened and her pupils dialated as she turned on the light to the bathroom. Bulma rubbed  
her eyes and then looked in the mirror. She let out a little yelp at her hair. It was standing up in   
all directions and was frizzy too. She looked like she had a very odd blue afro. She quickly grabbed  
her brush and combed it down, using some water to 'calm the beast.'  
  
Around 8:15 she emerged from her bedroom, dressed and ready. She was wearing a light blue shirt  
with purple cursive writing on it that read, "Bulma Briefs." She was wearing dark blue caprees  
and plain white tennishoes. {{I'm not sure how you spell that}}  
  
Her hair was in a smooth pony tail that was ties with a dark blue ribbon. She had some light blue  
eye shadow on, as well as blush and pink lipstick. She bounded downstairs, her pony tail flipping from   
side to side behind her head. She peeked in the kitchen to see her parents eating breakfast.   
Bulma sat down and joined them.  
  
"So," her father stated, putting down his cup of coffee, "Today is the big day you leave for the  
Vacation?"  
  
Bulma nodded in reply as she ate her cereal.  
  
"Oh my!" Mrs. Briefs exclaimed, her high annoying voice drawling, "You must be excited! Leaving with all  
your friends and Vegeta, to boot!"  
  
Bulma blushed slightly before responding, "Yeah it is cool."  
  
"In my day we didn't have any of these fancy planes taking us places," Mr. Briefs reminisced,   
  
"But now it's the latest thing and I'm making hover cars daily! Isn't that some change, kitty?"  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes. She hated when he consulted with that stupid black cat on his shoulder.  
You'd think one of the smartest men in the world would get someone better to talk to besides a  
tiny black cat, which you only got "Meow" as a response from.  
  
The cat, unsurprisingly, meowed in reply. He pet it gently and affectionately, as if it had given  
him the answer he had wanted to hear.  
  
Bulma finished her orange juice and stood up, announcing to her parents she was going to go and  
get her luggage. When she returned downstairs, dragging her suit cases the whole way, her father  
walked up to her as she was going through the front door.   
  
"I believe it would be wise to call a limo." He said, doubting she could fit all of her friend's  
bags, not to mention her's, in her car.   
  
"Daddy, daddy," Bulma replied, shaking her head, "You are the one that created capsules, and you don't  
even think to use them sometimes! I have plenty of storage capsules so each of my friends can have one!  
  
I can't believe I didn't think of this earlier! It just came to me this morning. Now we can just stick  
the capsules with the luggage in them in out carry on's!"  
  
"Of course!" Her father chuckled, "Capsules! my my, your a smart girl, Bulma."  
  
Bulma smiled in reply as she pulled out a pink capsule, threw it at her suit cases and they disappeared   
in a puff of smoke. Bulma picked up the capsule that was now containing them and put it in her back pack.  
  
"Where does she get it from, Kitty?" Dr. Briefs asked the little black cat on his shoulder.  
  
"Meow." It replied.  
  
"That's right!" Dr. Briefs chuckled, "She gets her looks AND her brains from me."  
  
Bulma sweat dropped as the cat meowed again.  
  
"Ok, so she gets her looks from her mother, but has my family's gene's for hair."   
  
He looked at Bulma and studied her. "You are right, kitty, that seems correct. No one on Bunny's  
side has that vibrant blue hair."  
  
Bulma sighed, "Well I just have to grab the ice chest and capsule it, then I'll be on my way."  
  
Dr. Briefs nodded and returned to the house as Bulma walked to the large freezer room.   
  
Once inside she dragged the chest out, shut the door, and threw a ice blue colored capsule on top  
of the cooler, which disappeared in a puff of smoke. The capsule laid alone in it's place.  
Bulma picked it up. "It's cold." She smiled as she pocketed it, walking back to the house.  
  
She said her farewells to her parents, giving them each a hug and kiss on the cheek.   
When Bulma headed out the door and got in her car it was 9:15A.M. exactly.  
  
As she drove down the road she wondered who to pick up first. She decided she'd get the girls  
first, then pick up the guys, starting with Vegeta. She made a right turn and then two lefts and  
stopped in front of the house that belonged to Chi-Chi. She got out and walked up to the front door and  
rang the bell. She only had to wait about 5 seconds before the door opened.  
  
"Come in." Chi-Chi smiled, stepping back into the house to let Bulma enter, "I just need some  
help carrying my suit cases after I put on my make up."  
  
"I have the solution to the suit case problem," Bulma grinned as she walked inside and Chi-Chi  
closed the door behind her. The black haired female blinked twice.  
  
"Where are they?" Bulma questioned, looking around the den.   
  
"They are still in my room. You said you would be here at 9:30A.M. and you are just a bit early."   
Chi-Chi replied, walking down the hall, Bulma following her.  
  
Once in her friend's room, Bulma took out a purple capsule. Chi-Chi watched as Bulma threw the capsule  
onto her luggage and in a puff of smoke it was gone, the capsule in it's place. Bulma picked it up and   
held it up with a smirk, looking at Chi-Chi.  
  
"Travel Size." She giggled, and Chi-Chi smiled ad laughed with her.  
  
"That's pretty nifty." The black haired girl smiled as Bulma handed her the capsule and she pocketed it.  
  
Chi-Chi looked nice in her light purple tee shirt that had Chi-Chi written in bold blue letters on  
the front. She had a jean skirt that reached the knees, pockets on the sides and tiny colored flowers  
all following the hems of her skirt.   
  
"Well lets go get the others." Bulma said, heading out of Chi-Chi's bedroom, her black haired friend  
following. "We can't be late for our flight."  
  
Chi-Chi stopped at the front door, and Bulma did too, once she noticed that Chi-Chi wasn't following.  
She walked back over to her friend, who looked thoughtful.  
  
"What is it?" Bulma asked, blinking.  
  
"I have a feeling I forgot something..." chi-Chi said slowly.  
  
Bulma was silent for a moment and then suggested, "Did you leave your carry on?"  
  
"That's it!" Chi-Chi exclaimed, running back to her room. Bulma waited only a few moments before  
Chi-Chi returned, her back pack slung over her shoulder.  
  
Chi-Chi smiled, "Lets go!"  
  
"Right." Bulma nodded, running to the car, Chi-Chi on her heels.  
  
Soon they were on the road, driving for Karina's house. They arrived minutes later, parking in front  
of her house. They walked over to the front door and rang the bell. Karina opened the door about 10   
seconds later. She was wearing a black leather skirt that just reached above her knees, and a bright   
green shirt under a black leather jacket.   
  
"Hey Karina!" Bulma greeted. "Nice outfit." She looked at her approvingly. "I like."  
  
"Thanks." Karina looked at the object that Bulma was holding in the palm of her hand. "What's that?"  
Bulma held the capsule in her hand up which was a pretty sky-blue color. "A dino cap or also called a capsule!"  
  
"Oh, alright." Karina replied, "What's it for?"  
  
"We're gonna use them for all of our luggage. Well, besides our bags we are going to bring on the plane."  
  
"Word." Karina responded.   
  
"So, lets get your stuff." Chi-Chi said as Karina stepped back to let them pass her.  
  
Once inside Karina's room the three girls looked at the suit cases and Bulma quickly capsuled it.  
Karina swooped it up with her hand and they were heading out the door. Her parents followed them   
outside to say goodbye to their daughter.  
  
"Bye bye, hon." Her mother said, hugging her.  
  
"Bye mama!" Karina smiled, hugging her back.  
  
"Buh Bye, Karina." Her father said, kissing her on the forehead.  
  
"See you later, daddy." Karina said, standing on her tip toes to hug her taller father around the   
neck.   
  
Karina's mother was practically an older version of her daughter. Her dad was tall and thin.   
He also had bright green hair and a matching green mustache. Bulma and Chi-Chi said bye to  
her mom and dad politely before leaving.  
  
"Who are we getting next?" Chi-Chi asked, sitting next to Bulma in the front.   
  
"Vegeta." Bulma answered, smiling at Chi-Chi, "Would you mind sitting in the back so he can sit  
up here with me?"  
  
"Bulma!" Chi-Chi smiled, narrowing her eyes, "You need to keep your mind on driving, not making out."  
Bulma blushed bright red and scowled at Chi-Chi, turning her head to her, "I WASN'T THINKING ABOUT  
DOING THAT!!!"  
  
"Suuuure you weren't..." Chi-Chi teased, smirking.  
  
"Chi-Chi if don't shut up right now--" Bulma was cut off as the car ran into something.   
  
After they all got over the shock of almost getting whip lash they all looked forward to  
see what they had ran into at the same time.  
It was tall, green, and muscular. He had his hand out, which had stopped the car from running him over.   
He was smirking. His two suit cases were next to him and his back pack was in it's place on his back.  
  
"Hello ladies," He said, walking around to Bulma's window, "Going a little off the road there, weren't ya?"  
  
"Oh just a little, officer." Bulma smirked, putting emphasis on the word officer.  
He chuckled and then said sarcastically, "Well I guess I'll have to write you up then."  
The girls laughed a little.   
  
"C'mon Piccolo." Karina smiled, opening the back door closest to him, "Get in."  
  
"But I learned never to get in strage cars." Piccolo teased.  
  
"Oh, and I'm some ugly fat hobo dude in a mask." Karina said skeptically.  
  
"Wait, let me get your bags." Bulma said, getting out of the car. She came back with a bright green capsule,  
which she handed to the bright green man.  
  
"Thanks." Piccolo stared at the little capsule in his hand. "Cool. It matches me."  
  
As they drove along Chi-Chi turned around in her seat to look at Piccolo, "Why were you out walking  
around anyways?"  
  
"I thought I'd meet you." He explained, "I woke up at six and didn't feel like sitting around  
the house for any longer, so I thought I'd take a little walk. Good thing you guys ran into me instead   
of some poor innocent civilian." He laughed.  
  
"And why the heck were you going off the road in the first place??" He asked incredulously.  
  
"I was teasing Bulma and she got all pissed at me." Chi-Chi smirked, receiving a glare from the  
blue haired female.  
  
"Oh? Teasing her about what?" Piccolo smirked, starting to gain interest.  
  
"She just asked if I'd move to the back when we got to Vegeta's so he could sit up here with her.  
And then I said 'You need to keep your mind on driving, not making out.' And she got all mad."   
Chi-Chi explained, giggling.  
  
Piccolo chuckled, "Are we heading to his house now?"  
  
"Yep." Karina answered.   
  
They soon arrived at his house. "I'll get him." Piccolo volunteered.  
  
"Aww, Bulma wanted to do it! Ow!" Chi-Chi yelped as Bulma hit her on the arm. She then laughed.  
  
Piccolo hopped out of the car and floated up to the door way. He was about to knock when the door  
opened and he accidentally pounded Vegeta few times on the head with his fist. Vegeta fell back,  
half surprised and half in pain.  
  
"Oh Crap..." Piccolo said, backing up as the angered saiyan got to his feet, holding his head.  
  
"Piccolo..." Vegeta growled stepping towards him, his fists clenched.  
  
Piccolo quickly flew to the car, where Bulma was getting out. She had seen Piccolo knock her boy  
friend on the head and was going to make sure there wasn't any permanent damage. Piccolo decided  
to use her as his human shield.   
  
This just seemed to make Vegeta even madder. "Put her down!" He growled, trying to get around a  
surprised Bulma that was being held up by Piccolo. But Piccolo was too quick, and as soon as Vegeta moved,  
Piccolo made sure Bulma was in front of him again.   
  
"Go on, hit me! I dare ya!" Piccolo smirked.  
  
"I mean it Piccolo, put her down!" Vegeta said angrily.   
  
"As long as you don't try to hurt me. It's not like I MEANT to hit you." Piccolo said.  
  
"Fine." Vegeta replied, crossing his arms.   
  
A relieved Bulma was set on her feet again. "Uh...I'll go get the bags capsuled..." She said,  
quickly walking away from Piccolo, who sweat dropped. 'I think she's scared of me now...' He thought,  
then smirked, 'heh heh, cool.'  
  
Chi-Chi had already transferred herself to the back seat next to Karina in the spacious back seat.  
  
Vegeta got in the front passenger's seat. Piccolo got in the car again on Karina's other side.   
Bulma soon returned, a red capsule in hand. Once seated, she handed it to Vegeta and explained  
that his luggage was inside. He already had his backpack on.  
  
Suddenly Piccolo burst out laughing and Vegeta and Bulma turned and looked at the green one,  
who was having small fits of laughter, trying to shut himself up by covering his mouth with  
his hand. Everyone raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Are you on drugs?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"No." Piccolo said, then snickered. His mouth became a forced straight line.  
  
"Then what is so funny?" Vegeta growled.  
  
"Nothing..." Piccolo said, looking up, "Nothing at all."  
  
Chi-Chi smiled at him and he smiled back. He had remembered Chi-Chi's little joke and had for some  
reason just then recalled it as Vegeta and bulma were sitting next to each other. It had seemed  
terribly funny at the time.  
  
So, they continued on their way, everyone, besides Chi-Chi and Piccolo stumped about Piccolo's sudden  
laughter. They were soon pulling into the drive way of Goku's house.   
  
"I'll go get him." Chi-Chi said, getting out of the car.  
  
Bulma took this opportunity to get her revenge. "Have fun!" Bulma yelled after her as she walked  
to Goku's front door. She stopped in her tracks and turned back to Bulma, blushing. She stuck out  
her tongue and then continued walking to Goku's door. Once there she rang the bell.  
Goku soon answered, smiling the famous Son Grin, "Hey Chi."  
  
"Got all your stuff?" Chi-Chi replied, smiling.  
  
"Yep." Goku said, lifting two suit cases at his sides and carrying them to the car, following  
Chi-Chi. Bulma tossed Chi-Chi an orange capsule and winked.   
  
"Right." Chi-Chi nodded, smiling. "Goku," she instructed, "set your suit cases down and I'll  
put them in this capsule. It's for easier travel."  
  
"Good idea." Goku smiled, setting his two cases down and walking up next to Chi-Chi, who quickly  
capsuled them and gave Goku the capsule.  
  
"I like the color!" Goku exclaimed, pocketing it.  
  
Chi-Chi returned to her seat, but when Goku looked inside the car he found that all the seats were taken.  
  
"No problem." Goku grinned, sitting on Chi-Chi's lap, "I'll just sit here."  
  
Chi-Chi blinked as he put his arms around her neck and asked, his voice high pitched, "Do you really  
love me?"  
  
"Yes, silly." She smiled, "But please get off my lap, your crushing me."  
  
"Are you saying I'm fat!?" Goku asked, his eyes widening and his voice sounding shocked.   
  
"No, I'm saying your 215 pounds of heavy muscle." Chi-Chi smiled and Goku stood up, wrapping his  
arms around her waist and picking her up as well. He then sat where she had been sitting and   
placed her on his lap.  
  
"Is this better?" He asked, his eyebrows raising up and down.  
  
"Yep." Chi-Chi smiled, turning her head to Goku and kissing him. He kissed back.  
  
Suddenly the car jerked backward and the two were forcefully pulled apart as Goku held on to Chi-Chi  
so she wouldn't fall no the car floor. They both glared at Bulma who was chuckling.  
  
"Get a room." The blue haired female smirked as she turned quite sharply. 'I think I got her back  
for embarrassing me earlier.' Bulma thought as she drove to the airport, turning on the radio.  
Soon they were all waiting to arrive at the crowded airport, anxious to get their vacation underway...  
  
~*~ 10:15 A.M. The airport. ~*~  
  
The gang stood in line, waiting to walk through the metal detectors. They had taken off their bags  
and taken the change out of their pockets and set them in the little trays to be run through the  
small conveyer belt to be checked by well trained eyes under an x ray sort of thing.  
  
Karina walked through first and didn't set off the alarm. Then Bulma went through. No alarm.  
Chi-Chi. No alarm. Piccolo. Still no alarm. Vegeta. Silence. Goku. The alarm sounded, the   
beeping of the alarm annoying and shrill. Soon Goku was surrounded by men with hand held   
metal detectors.  
  
"Follow us sir." One of the men said, leading him behind the walk-through detectors. There they ran  
their smaller hand held metal detectors over him. It beeped near his shoes.   
"  
Take off your shoes." The same man ordered, and Goku complied, blinking and wondering what was  
setting off the alarm.   
  
They shook his shoes but nothing came out, then they ran the metal detector over them. No beeping.  
The men continued their search and this time a detector beeped near his chest.  
  
"Shirt." The man ordered. Goku blushed a little as he lifted his shirt over his head and handed it  
to them.   
  
Soon Goku was in nothing but his boxers and his cheeks were a bright shade of red. Embarrassingly enough,  
the boxers were black with little teddy bears all over them. He was consciously holding his hands  
over the front of them, glaring at the man in a pleading way as if he was begging him to let him  
get his clothes back on.   
  
Vegeta and Piccolo, who were waiting with the girls for the men to finish searching Goku, were  
cracking up and the teddy bear boxered saiyan. He shot them a cold glare, but it didn't have much  
effect. Well, it just made them laugh even harder, the way he looked with teddy bear boxers and a  
pouty scowl on his face.   
  
"Alright sir." A man said, handing him back his shoes, socks, and the other clothes they had made   
him take off. "I just found out that the hand held detector that kept going off has a little bug.  
Sorry for the inconvenience. The walk-through must have just gone off spontaneously."   
  
Goku quickly pulled on his pants, muttering about how much he hated technology sometimes. He was soon  
fully dressed and joined his friends, Vegeta and Piccolo still snickering.  
  
"Oh shut up." He growled as he passed them. They chuckled and followed, along with the giggling girls.  
  
They now had their tickets and just had to find their gate. Strangely enough, it seemed the whole  
airport was now empty. The food places, stores, everywhere. They didn't see anyone. And worst of  
all, they couldn't find their gate.  
  
"Usually they have signs..." Bulma blinked, looking around for some, but not seeing one.  
  
"Maybe they took them down to get new ones and haven't put the new one's up yet." Piccolo suggested  
as they walked around aimlessly.  
  
{{Ok, I know the new signs thing is stupid, but hey, I had to make them get lost, and what did you  
want me to say? It was an old fashioned airport that didn't have signs or what?? o_o;}}  
  
"There's someone!" Karina exclaimed, pointing to a man who was pushing a luggage cart past them.  
He was wearing an airport uniform, so obviously he worked there.  
  
"Excuse me sir." Bulma said, tapping his shoulder. He looked over at her.  
  
"Could you tell me where gate B15 is?" She asked, blinking.  
  
"Hablo solamente español." The man replied waving his hand. ((I only speak Spanish.))  
  
"I think he speaks Spanish only." Goku stated, holding up his finger.  
  
"No duh, genius." Vegeta said, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Well I can speak some spanish! Let me try!" Goku exclaimed, walking up to the man.  
  
"Hola sir." Goku said. ((*Duh* Hello sir.))   
  
"Hola hombre joven." The man replied, smiling. ((Hello Young Man.)) He seemed happy to see another  
spanish speaking person in the air port.  
  
"Nos pierden. ¿Puede usted ayudarnos?" Goku asked. ((*I think this is what he said o.O* We're lost.  
Can you help us?))  
  
"¿Con qué usted desea ayuda?" The man replied. ((With what you wish aid? *Yeah, weird I know*))  
  
Goku blinked slowly, trying to place what he said. "Necesitamos encontrar el pepino B15." ((We need  
to find cucumber B15.))  
  
The man blinked, "¿Pepino?" ((Cucumber?))  
  
'Maybe I said the wrong word for gate...' Goku thought and then tried again, "Necesitamos encontrar nuestro sofá ."  
((We need to find our couch.))  
  
"¿El hombre joven, es éste a la broma?" The man asked, scowling. ((Young man, is this a joke?))  
  
Goku hadn't really understood what he said, only the fact that it was a question. "Er...sí?" ((Er...yes?))  
  
"¡Salga de aquí ! ¡Pranks no se aprecia aquí !" The older man scowled, raising his voice and pointing.  
((Leave here! Pranks are not appraised here! *o.O*))  
  
Goku could tell he was mad, but didn't know why. He turned to the others. "I guess our gates in that  
direction."  
  
"You guess?" Vegeta asked, raising his eyebrow as they followed Goku, who was heading in the direction  
that the man had pointed.  
  
"Well I wasn't really clear on the last few sentences, but I'm assuming he means our gate is this way."  
Goku explained.  
  
They looked at the gate numbers that were separated by walls, and each had many chairs inside the  
walls. The number of the gate was near the large, metal looking doors, on an electric sign. Then after  
showing the gate number it said the flight, such as to Tokyo, Japan.   
  
"Look!" Goku said as he reached his destination. He was pointing to the electric sign which flashed  
  
"Gate B15, To Florida, USA." The others smiled as they took seats in some of the chairs that were  
not yet occupied.   
  
"I'm so glad we are on our way." Bulma smiled, leaning closer to Vegeta, who was sitting next to her.  
She rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Yeah." He replied, smirking and blushing a little.  
  
"What time is it?" Piccolo asked.  
  
Goku looked at his wrist watch, "10:25A.M."  
  
"Alright." Piccolo replied, leaning back in his seat and closing his eyes, his arms crossed.  
  
"They should be calling the seats soon, so here's your tickets." Bulma announced, handing out everyone's  
tickets to the appropriate owners. They all took them and waited to board the plane.  
  
A few minutes later they all looked up as a voice came over the loud speaker. You could see the person behind   
the voice standing behind a desk sort of thing near a person standing near an odd machine.   
  
"Flight 779 is now ready to board passengers. Those with seats A40 through A30 please come to the  
machine behind me with your tickets ready. Thank you."  
  
The gang looked at their tickets. Nope, not them yet. They waited as the person continued calling  
seats, pausing only a few minutes to let those who's seats were called get their tickets checked  
and disappear through the metal door that was behind the odd machine, which checked tickets.  
  
{{I recently went on an airplane and it was similar to this, but I'm not all that good with explaining  
crud like this.}}  
  
Soon the gangs seats were called and they stood up and walked over to the ticket checker. Bulma was first  
in line and she handed the man her ticket. He ran it trough the machine and on the small black screen  
the letters and numbers flashed in bright green: Bulma Briefs Flight 779, seat A9. The man took her  
ticket from the machine and handed it back to her, giving her a small nod. Bulma picked up her back pack  
and continued through the open metal door.   
  
The others went through the same process and walked down the long hallway, which was an extension  
to the plane's door. As they walked the sound of clinking metal sounded with each step. The floor was  
carpeted and lights were flashing from the low ceiling. Soon they reached the end and entered a  
small door, the pilot and a woman in a blue suit style dress standing near the entrance inside.   
They smiled and greeted them as they walked past, crouching slightly to get in the door.   
Piccolo had to bow his head so he wouldn't hit it.   
  
They walked past a blue curtain. There were blue leather seats, two on each side of the isle.   
Above every other row on each side there was a TV screen coming down from the ceiling. Small windows were next  
to each seat by the wall and seat belts were on every seat. There was a fold down tray table on the  
back of each chair for the person behind it's convenience. Small radios were built into  
the padded arm rests. Above every seat were adjustable air conditioning nozzles  
and un-lit seat belt signs. There was also a button with a picture of a woman carrying a tray.   
It's purpose was if they wanted to call the stewardess.  
  
As the gang found their seats in the first class area, {{what I just described was the first class area}}   
they saw another blue curtain behind them. They decided it was for the people not sitting in first class.   
  
Bulma and Vegeta sat next to each other in the front row, table trays folded on the wall in front of them  
and a TV screen built into the wall. On the other side it was the same, Chi-Chi and Goku sitting  
there. Behind Goku and Chi-Chi sat Piccolo and Karina. Across from them on the other side of the isle  
were two elderly women who were chatting excitedly, each holding knitting needles. There was no  
one else sitting in the first class area yet.   
  
The gang had put their bags in the over head compartment and now sat, talking, waiting for the plane  
to take off. In no time at all a man's voice, no doubt the pilot's, came over the speaker as the  
televisions in front of them snapped on.   
  
"We are about to take off, but before that we request you remain quiet as you view a safety video  
for your...uh...safety. Please fasten your seatbelts now. We will tell you when you can take them  
off when t is allowed. Thank you and good day."  
  
As everyone fastened their seat belts the safety video came on, telling them all the crap like   
their seats could be used as floatation devices, the nearest exits, and what to do in case of  
an emergency. {{You want details? Too bad.}} After the video finished a voice came on and explained  
the video in spanish. Goku tried to identify what it was saying, but it was too fast for him to  
understand.   
  
Vegeta felt the plane start up and start to move. Bulma looked at him, her face not showing the  
slightest look of worry. He was just a little nervous. He had never been on an airplane before  
and the whole experience was new to him. Goku looked over his seat at Piccolo, his face a little  
scared looking. Piccolo looked nervous, but not as much as Goku did. Karina seemed calm enough  
as did Chi-Chi. They all felt the plane turn onto the run way.   
  
Goku checked his seat belt to make sure it was on properly before taking Chi-Chi's hand for comfort  
and using the other to hold onto the arm rest. He gulped as the speed of the plane increased.   
  
Soon they were going so fast everyone was pressed back into their seats slightly, the plane  
vibrating greatly. Piccolo felt his stomach {{He does have a stomach, doesn't he? *blinks*}}  
jump as the plane lifted from the ground, taking off into the air.  
  
After a few minutes of gaining altitude the pilot's voice returned over the speaker.  
  
"You may now take off your seat belts and move freely around the plane to take bathroom breaks.  
Otherwise we ask you please remain in your seats, so not to crowd the isles too much. Thank you and  
enjoy your flight."   
  
The gang unfastened their seat belts but no one got up. A movie was starting on the TV's and you had   
to put on head phones and plug them into the radio thing and change it to the flight movie station  
to get any sound.  
  
"Cool!" Goku smiled, pulling on his headphones to listen to the movie, "The Matrix!"  
  
"That movie is a rip." vegeta snorted, crossing his arms, "We could kick their butts any day."  
  
"True." Goku admitted, "But it's a cool movie."  
  
"Yeah..." Vegeta agreed. He also put on his headphones. Bulma and Chi-Chi decided to watch the movie  
as well and pulled on their head phones. Piccolo was feeling a little queasy and didn't feel like  
watching it. He held his hands to his stomach, which was feeling awfully like he had just eaten  
soap bubbles. Karina noticed this and asked him if he was alright.  
  
"It's just..." Piccolo answered, "My stomach hurts."  
  
"It must be air sickness." Karina stated, pulling out a paper bag from under her seat. "If you feel  
like you are going to be sick, use this."  
  
"Thanks." Piccolo said, taking the bag. He opened it but didn't put his mouth to it. he didn't feel  
that sick. Yet anyways. As the plane bounced slightly with a little turbulence Piccolo thought, 'This is  
going to be a long flight...'  
~*~  
  
About an hour and a half later the Matrix ended and another had started, this time the Titanic. Vegeta and Goku  
had instantly taken off their headphones. They knew all to well that it was a romance movie.   
But still, bulma and Chi-Chi sighed dreamily at the romantic parts, cuddling up to their boy friends.  
The guys sighed, sweat dropping. Girls.   
  
Piccolo had miraculously fallen asleep, and was now dreaming of the vacation that was soon to come.  
  
Karina was now watching the Titanic as was the other girls, her eyes sparkling at every mushy part.  
After that movie had ended all three girls were in tears.   
  
"That movie is so sad!" Bulma sniffled.  
  
"I know!" Chi-Chi agreed, then blew her nose into a tissue.  
  
"But romantic..." Karina added, putting her hands to her face, her eyes sparkling.  
  
Vegeta and Goku rolled their eyes. The moment was interrupted by the pilot's voice.  
  
"We are soon arriving in Florida. Please fasten your seat belts now and remain seated. Do not remove  
your seat belts until you are permitted to do so. Thank you."  
  
Karina shook Piccolo gently to wake him. As he woke he found his stomach still hurting. He rubbed  
it as Karina spoke to him.  
  
"We are landing soon, so get your seat belt on." she told him, then noticed he still looked ill, his skin  
an odd color of green. It was the healthy bright green as before, but sort of a mellow greenish yellow.  
  
"You still feeling sick?" She asked, patting his arm.  
  
He nodded as he put on his seat belt. His fingers clenched the arm rests tightly as the plane descended  
and finally touched the ground with a bump. He squint his eyes shut, waiting for the plane to slow to a stop.  
As it did the pilot told them that it was now alright to take off your seat belts and collect  
your belongings.  
  
As they left the plane, Piccolo still feeling a little air sick, the pilot thanked them for flying  
Delta airlines. They walked down another hallway like extension before arriving in the Florida  
airport.  
  
"Now what?" Chi-Chi asked Bulma as they stood there.  
  
"Well, lets go get something to eat, then we'll rent a car and drive to the campsite." Bulma replied  
and began to lead the way to the food court.  
  
"Yeah! Food!" Goku cheered, rubbing his grumbling stomach.  
  
"Great..." Piccolo said sourly. The thought of watching Vegeta and Goku make pigs of themselves  
disgusted him even more than usual since he was feeling ill.  
  
"What's wrong?" Goku asked, blinking at his off colored friend.  
  
"I fell sick and, frankly, the thought of watching you and Vegeta gouge yourselves makes me want to puke."  
Piccolo replied, scowling.  
  
"He's air sick." Karina explained.  
  
"Oh suck it up." Vegeta scoffed, crossing his arms as he looked at Piccolo, "You fly around all  
the time, there's no reason for you to be air sick."  
  
"It's different on a plane, Vegeta." Bulma scolded as they walked.  
  
"Yeah but still, if you ask me, he's being a wimp." Vegeta replied, smirking.  
  
"No one asked you Vegeta, so shut up." Piccolo shot back.  
  
"Why don't you make me?" Vegeta scowled, stopping in front of Piccolo. The rest of the gang stopped  
as well.  
  
"What if I do?" Piccolo retorted, taking a step forward. Vegeta didn't step back, but instead  
slid into a fighting stance.  
  
"Stop this right now!" Bulma growled, walking in-between the two boys, a stern scowl on her face.  
  
Bulma grabbed them both by the ear, surprising them. She dragged them along, them stumbling behind  
her like children. The others laughed as they followed. Bulma looked like a mother about to discipline  
her children. Piccolo and Vegeta both wore looks of pain as their ears were pulled, making them walk  
along.   
  
As they arrived at the food court bulma released her grip on the two's ears, spinning around to face  
them. They both rubbed their sore ears, blushing slightly in embarrassment.  
"Now stop acting like children and go get some food." She ordered, her hands on her hips.   
  
They both nodded dumbly and walked with Goku to a Pizza place. Piccolo wasn't feeling sick any more  
and they all enjoyed an extra large pizza. The girls decided on a soup and salad place and sat  
eating, laughing, and talking.  
  
"That was hilarious, Bulma." Chi-Chi grinned, sipping her soup, "The way you dragged Vegeta and Piccolo  
by the ear through the air port."  
  
Bulma smirked and replied, "Well if they are going to act like children I'm going to treat them like  
children."  
  
"Oh and if they misbehave again you'll give them a spanking?" Chi-Chi asked, smirking as well.  
  
Karina giggled, "I bet Vegeta would like that." Chi-Chi and her started laughing.  
  
"Shut up!" Bulma blushed, but smiled all the same, "NO I'm not going to spank them. That's ridiculous."  
  
"But it would be some sight." Chi-Chi laughed, and the other two joined her.  
  
~*~ With The Guys ~*~  
  
"You should have seen the looks on your faces!" Goku laughed, taking a bite of pizza, "You looked  
like little kids being dragged along by their mother!"  
  
Piccolo and Vegeta snorted, Vegeta starting on yet another slice of pizza.   
  
Piccolo smirked, coming up with a retort, "Well atleast we didn't ave to strip down to our boxers."  
  
Goku blushed, swallowing, "That was so messed up! They made me strip down to my underwear them told  
me the machines were defective!"  
  
Vegeta and Piccolo laughed.   
  
"Yeah, but it was freakin' funny." Vegeta smirked, finishing his slice.  
  
"You wouldn't be saying that if you were the one in my place." Goku snorted.  
  
"True, but the point is I wasn't." Vegeta replied, snickering.  
  
"Well I'm done." Piccolo announced, wiping his mouth with his napkin.  
  
"Just one more slice." Vegeta and Goku said in unison, reaching for the last piece of pizza. They  
both grabbed it at the same time and looked up at each other.  
  
"Hey, give it to me!" Goku scowled, pulling at it.  
  
"No way! It's mine!" Vegeta said, pulling it back.   
  
The two yanked it back and forth like little kids fighting over a toy. Piccolo sweat dropped.  
  
Bulma, Chi-Chi, and Karina walked up, having finished their lunches and ready to go. They blinked  
at the scene.  
  
"What's going on?" Karina asked Piccolo.  
  
"They are fighting over the last piece of pizza." Piccolo replied, shaking his head at their childish  
behavior.  
  
"Vegeta!" Bulma yelled, putting her hands on her hips and tapping her foot on the floor.  
  
"What is it woman? Can't you see I'm busy!?" Vegeta replied, still pulling at the pizza slice.  
  
"Give it here, Vegeta!" Goku said, pulling hard at the slice.  
  
"In your dreams, Kakorot!" Vegeta replied, pulling hard as well. They were both now standing, pulling  
at the slice with all their might.  
  
The slice suddenly ripped, causing a surprised Vegeta and Goku to fall back on their rears.   
  
"Ouch!" Goku yelped. Vegeta just winced. They both got up, the pizza halves now on the floor, spoiled.  
  
Goku pouted, rubbing his butt, then scowled at Vegeta. "You ruined a perfectly good piece of food!" He yelled.  
  
"I ruined!? YOU ruined!" Vegeta yelled back.  
  
"Did not!" Goku argued.  
  
"Did so!" Vegeta shot back.  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did so!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did so!"  
  
"Did not!"   
  
"Did so!"  
  
"Did-"  
  
"SHUT UP!!" Chi-Chi interrupted, not being able to stand it any more. They both shut their mouths,  
looking on at the enraged Chi-Chi with looks of slight fear on their faces.   
  
"You act like 5-year-olds!!" Chi-Chi yelled, her arms out at her sides.  
  
"Do not." Vegeta muttered.  
  
"You do but I don't." Goku said to Vegeta, turning away, closing his eyes, and crossing his arms.   
He put his nose in the air.  
  
"I do not!" Vegeta growled.  
  
"You do so!" Goku replied.  
  
"Do not!"   
  
"Do so!"  
  
"NOT THIS AGAIN!!" Bulma yelled, fed up with the two. The both looked at her with slightly wider eyes.  
  
"He started it!" Goku blamed, pointing at Vegeta.  
  
"I didn't! He did!" Vegeta yelled, pointing back.  
  
"I don't care who started it!" Chi-Chi scowled, crossing her arms. "Apologize."   
  
They both bowed their heads, "Sorry."  
  
The two angry young women looked at the two childish young men for a moment before looking at each other.  
  
"I swear, they can be so immature!" Bulma said, walking off, Chi-Chi at her side. Karina and Piccolo  
followed, then Vegeta and Goku, who had shoved their hands in their pockets and were walking with  
their heads bowed slightly, embarrassed a little.   
  
"I know!" Chi-Chi agreed.  
  
"Well anyways," Bulma said, shaking her head, "Lets get over to the car rental place and be on our  
way."  
  
"Alright." Chi-Chi responded.  
  
In no time at all they had arrived at the car rental place, which was conveniently next to the airport  
building. Bulma walked to one of the men that were behind a counter that was in front of the doors  
the led to the car garage.  
  
"We'd like to rent a car." She said simply as the man looked up.   
He looked her up and down, a smirk crossing his face. He whistled and looked at her, "Aren't you  
a fine little thing."  
  
He had long brown hair and circle shaped sun glasses that hid brown eyes. He looked a little older than  
she was. He noticed Chi-Chi and Karina, who were at each Bulma's sides.  
  
"And your friends too." He commented, checking them out as well, "How can I help you three hott little  
numbers?"  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes at his comments. "As I said before we want to rent a car. What else would you  
do here?" She said, sarcasm in her voice as she said the last sentence.  
  
He cleared his throat, "I could show you around...if you know what I mean." He smirked, his  
thick brown eyebrows raising up and down as his sun glasses drooped to the end of his nose,  
exposing his playful eyes.  
  
"Just a warning," Bulma smirked, leaning forward on the counter, her elbows propping her up, "Those  
three muscular guys back there are our boyfriends, and if they see you hitting on us they wont hesitate  
to kick your butt."  
  
"Ooo, interesting." The guy said, leaning on the counter as well, his eyes sliding down to look lower than  
her face, "Well they don't have to know, now do they? Why don't you and I just slip back into the  
broom closet and-"   
  
SLAP!!!  
  
He was cut off as Bulma's hand collided hard with his cheek, turing his head almost completely around.  
His cheek now had a bright red hand mark on it and he touched it gingerly, a tear in his eye.   
He scowled at her, grabbing her wrist.  
  
"No one slaps Turk, no matter how fine they are." He growled as she tried to pull away, but her efforts  
were fruitless.  
  
As he was about to slap her across the face he was lifted from his feet, a hand around his neck.  
He immediately released Bulma's wrist as he grasped at the hand clenching his throat. He looked down  
the arm to see it's belonger, which was none other than, yep, you guessed it, Vegeta.  
He made small chocking noises as Vegeta continued to hold him off of his feet, giving him a deadly  
scowl, "Were you just about to hit her?"  
  
He coughed and shook his head, which was sort of hard to do, being in the position that he was.  
  
"That's funny, because it looked a lot like you were about to hit her to me." Vegeta growled, his  
scowl deepening.  
  
"She *Cough* hit me first. *Choke* She would have deserved it." Turk replied, trying ti loosen  
Vegeta's grip, but had no luck what so ever. Vegeta's grip only tightened.  
  
"And why did she hit you in the first place?" Vegeta asked, knowing Bulma wouldn't just slap some  
guy for kicks.  
  
"Don't ask me, *hack* she's the little priss that did it. *cough*"   
  
Now let me tell you, that was the wrong thing to say to Vegeta. Before the guy knew what hit him  
he was on the floor with a black eye. He held it, whimpering slightly in pain. Vegeta looked down at  
him and pulled him up by the collar of his shirt, making him stand.  
  
"She is not a priss!" He growled in a deathly angry voice, making Turk wince.  
  
"The reason I slapped him was he was hitting on me and the girls." Bulma interrupted, scowling,   
  
"And he was being a disgusting pervert."  
  
Chi-Chi and Karina nodded, agreeing. Goku and Piccolo were standing around Vegeta and the guy,   
ready to hold back Vegeta if he got too violent. They both were glaring at Turk as well.  
The guy soon had two black eyes, his sunglasses broken and dangling on the bridge of his nose.  
  
"That's enough Vegeta..." Piccolo said as Vegeta held his fist back again, about to break the guy's nose.  
  
Vegeta looked at Piccolo but decided the guy had had enough, and dropped him, letting him fall  
painfully on his behind. The guy let out a little yelp of pain.   
  
"C'mon," Vegeta said, "Lets go get another person to rent us a car."  
  
The others nodded as they walked up to a lady behind the same counter, just further to the side  
then the other guy had been. She had curly red hair that rested on her shoulders and purple sophisticated  
glasses. As soon as they were in front on her she looked up.  
  
She glanced Bulma, Karina, and Chi-Chi over. Then the pissed looking guys. She calmly said, as if  
it was nothing new, "Turk hit on you girls, didn't he?"  
  
They nodded and she smirked, pushing her glasses farther up the bridge of her nose, "Well that's no  
surprise. It's about time some girls came in with their boy friends," She looked the guys up and  
down, "And strong one's too."  
  
"Yeah, I think Vegeta taught him a lesson." Goku smiled, "I would have if he hadn't."  
  
"Well you guys came to rent a car," The woman said, standing, "so lets get to it."  
  
She led the gang past the counter and through one of the doors that, of course, led to the garage  
of rental cars. There were all different kinds in all different colors, all made by different   
companies.   
  
The woman turned to them when they neared the middle of the parking lot on the first level.   
"What kind of car are you looking for? We have so many different cars we can find the perfect  
one to fit all of your needs and desires."  
  
"Well we are going on a camping trip," Buma explained, "For about a week and we will be back Saturday  
to return it. We have six people and we need to make sure it can sort of go over tough terrain well.  
Just to make sure."  
  
"Mhmm..." The woman had a notepad out and was scribbling this down. She looked up after a moment  
of consideration, "I think I have the perfect vehicle for you. Follow me."  
  
They took the elevator to the third level garage and the woman walked down the rows of cars, finally  
stopping a few moments later. She extended her hand to a black van-jeep looking vehicle. Red, yellow,  
and orange flames ran down the sleek sides. The whole car looked very smooth and air-o-dinamic. {{Typo?}}  
  
"The ST Extreme Explorer." She smirked. {{I made that up, heh heh}} "Perfect for the outdoors and  
comfortably seats seven full grown adults, plus it has large storage room in the back."  
  
"We'll take it." Bulma, giggling at the men, who had instantly ra over to check out the car.   
It was obvious they liked it. The other two girls were smiling approvingly.   
  
"Well then it's yours." The woman smiled, pulling out a set of car keys from the large pockets on  
the apron she was wearing. It looked like she had many MANY more keys within them. She unlocked  
the car by pushing a button on the key's key chain. It beeped.  
  
"For the week." She added, handing Bulma the keys.   
  
"How much?" Bulma asked, reaching into her pocket. She had come prepared with money.  
  
"Well you have to do a little bit of paper work, so just follow me and we'll come back in a sec."  
The woman replied.  
  
"Alright." Bulma said, following the woman to the elivator, leaving the others to check out the  
car.  
  
Piccolo, Vegeta, and Goku were leaning inside, looking around. Goku ran his hand over the seat which  
had a velet like material.  
  
"Ooo soft." He smiled, rubbing the seat gently with his cheek.  
  
"Wow, check out the sound system!" Piccolo exclaimed, pointing to the complex looking radio Casset Tape-CD player.  
Large speakers were near the back and front, built into the doors.   
  
"Put in some music." Vegeta said, sitting in the front, his hands on the wheel.  
  
"right." Piccolo smirked, pulling off his back pack and pulling out his CD case. He pulled out  
a Heavy metal CD and inserted it in the correct place. Soon the guys were headbanging to the  
heavy guitar and drumbs booming over the speakers.   
  
Chi-Chi and Karina were leaning against the back of the car, waiting for Bulma to return.   
They jumped as the music started, startled.   
  
"TURN IT DOWN!" Chi-Chi yelled, ordering them to turn down the music.  
  
The music's volume decreased, but not all that much. Chi-Chi sighed, shaking her head. Guys.  
  
A few minutes later Bulma returned without the woman, twirling the keys on her finger. She opened  
the driver's door to be greeted by the loud heavy metal music. She scowled at Vegeta, who was sitting  
in the drivers seat. He quickly turned the music down and got out of the car. Bulma nodded and sat down  
where he had been.   
  
As soon as everyone was seated Bulma started the car and backed out. Vegeta was in the passenger's  
seat and Goku and Chi-Chi sat behind them. Piccolo and Karina sat in the back seat, Piccolo on his  
lap top, typing away.   
  
Vegeta crossed his arms as they drove out of the parking lot on the bottom level, pulling out onto  
the street. He looked at his girl friend as she adressed him.  
  
"Vegeta." Buma said, glancing away from the road, "Pull out the road map in the front pocket of  
my bag."  
  
Vegeta did as he was told, and handed it to her. She turned it this way and that as they were stopped  
at a red light, reading it. As it turned green she put it down and accelerated, her foot pressing  
on the gas pedal.   
  
"It will be about an hour before we get to the forest we are camping in." Bulma announced as they  
took an exit onto the high way.  
  
She pressed the gas more, speeding up to join the flow of cars on the busy road.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
Ok, I had to cut it here. If I did the camping in this chapter it would be rediculously long.   
I'll try to get started on the next chapter ASAP, but I'm taking a break for a while. Hey, you  
guys have to admit I update quite frequently. I got a mama load done on this chapter last night  
as soon as I got back from Ruidoso and finished it up today. I even did a spell check! Isn't it nice   
and practically typo free? I may have mispelled some words near the end, I did the spell check on  
only most of it last night. Stayed up to 2A.M. I did. And I told my dad I went to bed around 11P.M.   
  
I feel bad for lying...I'm going to go pray for a while...^.^  
  
God be with you all! And PLEASE don't forget to REVIEW! Ty!^  
  
^_~v Peace!  
~*Dbz Chicka*~ 


	27. Camping

Disclaimer: I don't own anything I use in this fic besides my own characters....Happy now? o.o;   
  
Hey people. I'm glad you liked last chapter and here is the next. Camping....ooo....scary.   
Sarah wrote all up until the first day. So, I give her credit ^_^ She did it all on her lonesome   
to. She's all giddy -_-' But whatever...lol.   
  
The 'Day' things tell you what day it is of camping. So when it says the Final day that's when they are leaving.  
I will do this with   
  
~*~   
  
  
~*The Arrival - Day 1- Monday*~   
  
As the gang neared the camp-site, a song came on the radio that we all probably know...   
  
"It's gettin' hot in here, so take off all your clothes!" The radio blared.   
  
"I am, gettin' so hot, I wanna take my clothes off!" Goku sung in a high pitched voice.   
Everyone looked at him uneasily, as if he had a disease and it was contagious.   
  
"Keep your clothes on, for our sake," Vegeta remarked, eyeing Goku with continuing disgust.   
  
"Gosh, I was just kidding!" Goku said, sounding a bit hurt.   
  
"Don't listen to him Goku," Chi-Chi comforted," He's just uh...jealous, that's all."   
  
This answer seemed to please Goku, and he instantly perked up. With that out of the way, Bulma annouced," We're here!"   
  
Everyone looked immensly relieved, especially Goku. "I really need to go..." he whined to Bulma.   
She gave him a capsule which was marked 'powder room'.   
  
Goku looked at it, but then smiled. "Uh...Bulma?" He asked, "You gave me the wrong capsule."   
  
Piccolo rolled his eyes and said in an annoyed tone, "That's the polite way of saying the can, Goku."   
  
"Ohhh...I see..." Goku said, looking a bit embarssed. "I knew that, I was uh, testing your skills."   
  
Everyone almost fell over anime style, with the exception of Goku, who just rubbed the back of his head.   
"I think we should set up," Vegeta said, shaking his head at Goku's simpleness.   
So the gang set up the tents and made camp.  
  
~*~ That Evening ~*~  
  
Chi-Chi was preparing supper, since Bulma and Karina didn't really have any cooking skills.   
And the guys, of course, didn't know how to scramble an egg. Goku had skills with sandwhiches,   
but that was about it.   
  
"Soooooooo...What's for dinner?" Goku asked Chi-Chi for about the millionth time.   
  
"You just asked thirty seconds ago, silly. I said 30 minutes," Chi-Chi smiled, sweatdropping, starting to get sick   
of his constant questioning of when dinner was to be served.   
  
Everyone else just rolled thier eyes.   
  
Ever since Goku had accidentally set fire to the boys tent, everyone had been pissed at him. But Vegeta had blamed Piccolo,  
who had asked Goku if he could make a fire. Goku had been all too eager, but had accidentally started the fire too close to the tent.   
They managed to save it, miracuously, but Goku had been chewed-out by Vegeta, Piccolo, and, of course, Chi-Chi.   
Never the less, Goku had got on Chi-Chi's good side again, so she was putting up with his stupidity.   
  
As dinner was being served, the sun began to set. Bulma sighed, it was so beatiful, not to mention romantic. She looked at  
Vegeta and wished he would share it with her. As if he read her mind, Vegeta scooted closer to Bulma, and put his arm around  
her. Piccolo smirked as Vegeta and Bulma, uh...got busy. He laughed a little, but then stopped as Karina looked at him.   
She put her finger on his lips and ...well, you can guess the rest. Goku was too busy, no not with Chi-Chi, but eating, that he   
didn't notice what was going on, much less any sun set. Chi-Chi coughed a little, but Goku hadn't taken the hint. She coughed a little louder, but Goku still hadn't looked up.   
  
This time she coughed REALLY loud and Goku, without ever looking up from his food, said, "A glass of water will clear that right up." Chi-Chi had given up, it was just impossible.   
  
She stalked out, throwing a salt shaker at Goku, which hit him on the head. He blinked  
  
"Hmm...Whats what's wrong with her?" He asked his friends, but of course they didn't answer.   
  
'Oh, well,' He sighed, thinking, 'Who gets chicks anyway?!' And so ended the first night.   
  
  
~* Day 2 - Tuesday *~   
  
Piccolo awoke that morning, grunting angrily at Goku, who had, in his sleep, kicked him awake.   
He peeked out the charred tent's opening, seeing that only the first rays of the morning sun   
had just started shining down over the mountains horizon. 'Mmm...Pretty.' Piccolo thought   
simply, thinking of the sun set last night and Karina. He chuckled, sticking his head back   
inside the tent, as he sat back on his sleeping bag. He was near one of the edges in the tent,   
Vegeta on the other and Goku in the middle.   
  
*Flashback.*   
  
"I don't want the middle though!" Goku complained, pouting childishly, "It's so crowded!"   
  
"Too bad." Vegeta growled, setting his sleeping bag up on the right side of the tent, leaving   
only the middle left for Goku. Piccolo had set up his bag as far away from Vegeta as possible.   
  
"But I don't want to sleep there!" He crossed his arms, pouting.   
  
"Stop making such a big deal about it." Piccolo said, rolling his eyes.   
  
"Well it'll be you regreting it!" Goku said, laying out his sleeping bag in the middle, "I kick   
in my sleep!"   
  
*End of Flashback.*   
  
'If only we would have taken that warning seriously...' Piccolo thought, remembering how Goku had   
tossed and turned in the night, kicking him awake every few hours. He didn't know if Vegeta had   
gotten kicked, but he didn't really care if he did get kicked or not.   
  
"Wake up." Piccolo barked loudly, glancing from Vegeta and Goku as he pulled a shirt out of his   
suit case.   
  
Vegeta grunted, rolling over so his back was turned torwards Piccolo. He pulled the sleeping bag   
over his head. Goku sat up slowly, yawning and stretching his arms upward. He scratched his head,   
one eye still closed, the other only half opened. His hair moved as his fingers pushed it away as   
he scratched his head sleepily.   
  
"Wake up Vegeta's lazy butt..." Piccolo said, "I'm going to go to go wake the girls."   
He started pulling on some cargo shorts, ducking low as he did so and stepping out of the tent.   
  
He blushed as he saw the girls, already awake, unfortunatly for him, look at him. They were all   
around the now lit camp fire, a pan over the crackling flames as they cooked breakfast. Thier eyes widened.   
He only had his shorts pulled up to his knees at the moment so they got an eyefull of him shirtless with white boxers on,   
little red hearts all over them.   
  
He stumbled back as they began giggling and tripped over a rock, falling back into the tent   
on his butt. Goku had just gotten dressed and was leaning over the still sleeping Vegeta. He blinked at   
Piccolo, "What happened?" He didn't give his green friend a chance to answer as he caught sight of   
his boxers and pointed, laughing. "Hey I got one's just like that! But the hearts are pink, not red!"   
  
Piccolo sweatdropped, pulling up his shorts and zipping them up, then replied, "Well isn't that   
just SO coincidental.."   
  
"I know! Weird isn't it? Hey, lets see what boxers Vegeta has on!" Goku suggested, reaching for   
the other saiyans sleeping bag to pull it back.   
  
"Er...let's wake him up and see." Piccolo said. He didn't really want Vegeta to be awoken by   
Goku pulling his sleeping bag back so he could see what his boxers were decorated with.   
He already was ALWAYS in a pretty bad mood.   
  
"Ok!" Goku said cheerly, leaning over Vegeta.   
  
"Veeeegeeetaaaa," Goku said in a high voice, tapping Vegeta's covered shoulder gently, "Time for   
school. Get up, or you might miss the bus."   
  
Vegeta mumbled, "Just five more minutes, Mom..."   
  
Piccolo and Goku snickered silently before Goku continued in a woman'like voice, "I washed your   
underwear and it's on your closet door on the little hangers, Ok? Make sure you put a clean pair   
on before heading off to the bus stop!"   
  
"Thanks...five more minutes..." Vegeta mumbles, still mostly asleep.   
  
"No, how about NOW!" Piccolo smirked, kicking Vegeta's butt, which was covered by the sleeping bag.   
Vegeta jumped, awake, sitting up and looking at Piccolo and Goku with shock.   
  
Goku and Piccolo started laughing their heads off, clutching their sides. Vegeta scowled, understanding   
now. He grolwed angrily, standing up, his sleeping bag falling down so his boxers were exposed.   
  
"Hey!" Goku exclaimed, pointing to the saiyan prince's underwear, "He has the PURPLE heart pair!"   
  
"What!?" Vegeta asked, then realized his embarrassing boxers were showing, he pulled his sleeping   
bag up to cover them again.   
  
"Piccolo has the red hearts and I have the pink ones!" Goku said happily, "Isn't that cool? It's like   
we planned it or something, huh?"   
  
Vegeta and Piccolo both sweatdropped. "Well we didn't." Vegeta growled, reaching for his suit case to   
get some pants. Piccolo blushed a little, pulling the shirt he had selected earlier over his head.   
He went outside, feeling crowded by Goku's innocence and idoiticness.   
  
Karina blushed slightly as she watched him come out for the second time that morning, "Hey Piccolo."   
  
"Hey Karina..." He replied, mumbling. He was still embarrassed. Bulma and Chi-Chi giggled a little   
as he blushed. Vegeta and Goku then came out of the guys tent, now fully dressed.   
  
Chi-Chi flipped a pancake skillfully with the pan. Goku started drooling and Vegeta looked like he   
was holding back the urge to do the same thing. There was already a good sized stack of pancakes on   
a clean plate that was sitting on a tree stump.   
  
"So, when will breakfast be ready?" Goku asked, "I'm STARVING."   
  
Chi-Chi glanced at him, already starting another pancake, "You're ALWAYS starving..."   
  
"True, but I'm even more starving then usual!" Goku said, lifting his index finger pointfully.   
  
Chi-Chi sighed, flipping the pancake and it landed, almost perfectly, on the stack of pancakes that sat   
on the plate. Bulma was sitting on one of the long logs that sat around the fire like benches,   
fixing her make-up. She patted her hair. Karina was sitting on the same log, watching Chi-Chi   
in awe as she continued flipping newly cooked pankcakes onto the already tall stack without even   
looking or trying.   
  
Vegeta watched Bulma fix her make-up, his arms crossed casually. Piccolo glanced at him and realized   
that the small saiyan wasn't even blinking. Piccolo smirked and walked over to Goku, and whispered,   
"Look at Mr. Prince over there, he's not even blinking as he stares in awe at Bulma." He snickered   
and waited for Goku to join him. When that never happened he raised an eyeridge, looking in the direction   
Goku was staring, his eyes blinkless.   
  
His gaze fell on Chi-Chi, who had started piling the pancakes on another plate now. He looked at   
Goku, raising the same eyeridge higher.   
  
"Are you staring at Chi-Chi or the food?" The Nemekian asked.   
  
"both." goku answered, blinking for the first time, "She looks so pretty when she's cooking,   
don't you think?" He sighed in a dreamy sort of way.   
  
"Um...so you don't think Chi-Chi's pretty the rest of the time?"   
  
"Oh I think she's pretty all the time. But she's especially pretty when she cooks."   
  
"...Riiight..." Piccolo said slowly, shaking his head.   
  
"Hey Bulma?" Karina asked her blue haired friend, tearing her gaze from Chi-Chi's amazing ability to cook, "Why are you doing  
your make up out here and not in the tent? I mean theres the whole big mirror thing and dresser..."  
  
"What??" Piccolo asked, blinking and turning his gaze to the two female teens, "How could you fit a dresser in that tent??"  
  
He glanced over at the girls tent, which was the same size as the guys and too small to fit a dresser in...or so he thought.  
  
"Oh thats a special tent." Bulma replied, standing up and turning to Karina to answer her question, "I just wanted to get some fresh  
air out here, but I'll finish my make up in there."  
  
"Alright." Karina said, standing up to join her.   
  
Piccolo opened and closed his mouth a few times in confusment before walking fastly over to them, a finger raised. "Um...ladies?"  
  
The two stopped walking torwards the tent and looked at him, blinking. "What is it Piccolo?" Karina asked.  
  
"What do you mean 'theres the whole big mirror thing and dresser' in the tent?" He asked, blinking.   
  
"Oh this tent is larger then it looks," Bulma answered, "Come on, we'll show you."  
  
He followed, confused, as the two girls opened the tent's opening and entered. He ducked inside and his eyes bacme wide  
and his pupils dialated as he beheld the sight before him. The tent from the outside looked no larger then the guys tent.   
But, on the inside, it was huge! The inside had pink tent-material walls and there were three matresses inside, including  
a dresser and some make up and a mirror sat upon it. It was still only one room, but was big and comfortable. There were  
even some blow up chairs sitting in the corner.   
  
"How...?" Piccolo said, dumbfounded, staring around him.  
  
"It's called a capsule tent," Bulma smiled, explaining, "You know how dino caps, or capsules, can store large things in them that  
are ten times there size? Well it's the same concept with this tent."  
  
"I don't even know how capsules work." Piccolo blinked.  
  
Bulma seemed to not here this as she sat infront of the dresser, picking up a lipstick tube off of it. She took off the lid and spread  
lipstick over her bottom lip and pursed them, spreading the make up to her upper lip. Karina pulled up a blow up chair and sat next   
to her, reaching for the mascara. Piccolo blinked and walked out, shaking his head, 'Chicks...'  
  
Outside Goku, Chi-Chi, and Vegeta had already started digging in on the pancakes. Well Goku and Vegeta had anyways.   
Chi-Chi was eating slowly and politely, her eyes closed and a patient look on her face. Piccolo turned back to the tent and  
yelled through the entrance, "Hey girls if you want any breakfast you better come out here before Veget aand Goku eat  
it all!"   
  
Piccolo sat next to Goku, Chi-Chi on his other side. Vegeta sat on Chi-Chi's other side. Both Vegeta and Goku were shoving  
pancakes into thier faces as if they hadn't eaten in weeks. Bulma and Karina came out and sat next to thier boy friends, blinking  
at the two saiyans. Bulma and Karina got some pancakes and Piccolo was suprised they didn't loose a hand as they put them in  
the way of Vegeta's and Goku's mouths to grab a few panckaes for themselves.   
  
Bulma looked with a raised brow and a curled lip at Vegeta as he stuffed his face and finally said, "Really, Vegeta, you need to learn some table manners."  
  
Veget glanced at her and swallowed the current mouthful of pancakes that was in his mouth before replying, "And Maybe you should  
learn not to interrupt me while I eat."   
  
Bulma scowled as he gave her a glare and returned his attention to his food. Bulma hmph'd and stood up, heading torwards the bathroom  
that now sat a little ways off. It was small enough, but not too small. It had one tiolet and a shower, with, somehow heated water.   
On her way she went into the tent and grabbed a towel then, once returning outside, announced, "I'm taking a shower." She gave Vegeta  
a glare, "No noe bother me."   
  
With that said she went into the bathroom door and Vegeta rolled his eyes. He finished his last pancake and stood up, "I swear..  
women are so arrogant." The others just gave him sceptical looks, which he ignored.   
  
The rest of the day they mostly just got totally settled, setting up all there stuff and deciding on things they would do throughout the  
week. After a dinner of hot dogs, Bulma and Chi-Chi limmited the saiyans to five each, Piccolo and the other two males sat in  
the tent, talking.  
  
"I can't believe school is going to start again..." Goku whined, covering his face with his hands.   
  
Vegeta sighed, "Me either. This sucks."  
  
"Well atleast football will be starting again." Piccolo said after a moment, as if trying to bring up the ligth side of things.  
  
"True...then I can take out my dissapointment of school starting again on you two." Vegeta smirked, glancing from one to the other.  
  
Piccolo rolled his eyes, "Oh please, Vegeta, you act like you didn't get tackled once last year."  
  
"Not as much as you." Vegeta shot.  
  
"Oh, so you counted?" Piccolo sneered. The two growled, their noses only inches apart.   
  
"Why don't we take this outside?" Vegeta smirked, starting to stand.  
  
"Why not?" Piccolo said, accepting the challenge. Goku blinked as the two stood up and walked out the tent intrance. He scrambled to his  
feet and followed.  
  
It was already pretty late and the sun had long ago dissapeared over the mountianous horizon. All around were thick pine trees  
that were very tall, atleast twenty feet high each. Only the light of the moon mad eit able for the men to see each other. The moon  
was full and bright in the sky, lighting up everything with a dim white-ish blue glow. A dim light was visable through the material  
of the girls tent and they could hear the slight murmiring of voices within.  
  
"You guys better not wake up the girls..." Goku warned, glancing nervously at the tent.  
  
"They are awake anyways, can't you hear them jabbering?" Vegeta said, not caring much at all.  
  
"Yeah, they probably wont notice anyways." Piccolo said, not taking his eyes off of Vegeta, who hadn't looked away from Piccolo  
as well.  
  
"I dunno..." Goku said warningly, "They mgiht get really pissed and make us sleep outside or something. Or they might yell at us.  
Or even worse...!" The two looked at him now as he said worriedly with wide eyes, "They might take away breakfast and lunch tomorrow!"  
  
Piccolo shrugged but Vegeta looked a little phased. "Take away dinner and lunch?" He repeated, his hand instinctivly going to  
his stomach and rubbing it, as if the thought of having to not eat anything for so long was making him hungry already.  
  
"C'mon Vegeta," Piccolo sneered, crossing his arms, "don't make a lame excuse to skip out on this little fight."  
  
Vegeta scowled and he unconciously chose pride over food. He growled, clenching his fist and it shook slightly with his contained  
anger. "You'll be eating those words, green boy."  
  
"I seriously doubt it." Piccolo replied, sliding into fighting stance.  
  
"I seriously don't." Vegeta growled, bending his knees and putting his arms apart, sliding into fighting stance as well.  
  
Piccolo sweatdropped. He could tell that the saiyan was definatly pissed off and he thought he might be regreting his slight  
cockiness. But his scowl deepened as he thought, 'I'm not half as cocky as little saiyan prince over there. So all the better for me  
because he'll be eating more words than I will.' He smirked.  
  
Vegeta growled and pushed off of the ground, flying at Piccolo with his fist exended. Piccolo got ready to dodge, but suddenly  
the saiyan disappeared infront of his eyes just as he was about to block his punch. He growled, looking around, trying to sense  
his power level. 'Dangit...he hid it.' He thought as he glanced around, not being able to sense him anywhere.  
  
"Right here, Green Bean!"   
  
Piccolo turned around and looked up just in time to get Vegeta's clenched fists hammered into his forehead. He fell hard back into  
the ground, squinting his eyes closed in pain. He opened an eye halfway and saw Vegeta about to kick him. Just as the saiyan's  
foot was coming down, heading for his head, the nemekian rolled out of the way. Vegeta's broke the ground and he pulled it out,  
looking around angrily. Piccolo had disappeared.  
  
As the Nemekian hid his powerlevel, now behind a tree, he watched his oppenent with narrowed eyes. 'You may have gotten the  
first hit Vegeta, but I will get the last.' He thought, slinking behind another tree. He planned to walk quietly through the outer rim of trees  
until on the oposite side of where he had started. He flinched as he stepped on a twig and it cracked loudly under his foot.   
He cursed silently as he saw Vegeta's head snap around, looking in his direction.   
  
Vegeta quickly powerd up a ki blast and shot it into the trees. Piccolo barely missed this as he flew to the side and landed, out  
of the trees, rolling. Vegeta was already on him and Piccolo got to his feet in a flash and they were soon in a fast hand-to-hand combat  
battle. Vegeta got to hits in before Piccolo hit back once. Then Piccolo got three, then Vegeta four. They continued dodging,  
hitting, and missing until they broke apart when their fists hit each other and they pushed away.  
  
They landed about 15 feet apart on their feet, each having an angry scowl on thier face. Vegeta tasted blood and wiped the side of  
his mouth to see it on his thumb. Piccolo felt his cheek. It had a bruise and, to the touch, a slight pang twinged through the area of  
his face. Both fighters growled and Vegeta began powering up a ki blast at the same time Piccolo did.   
  
Piccolo shot his yellow ki blast and so did Vegeta, his blue, and they hit inbetween them. Vegeta and Piccolo stared yelling,  
searching thier whole beings for energy to add to their blast to over power the other's. Goku watched all this, arms crossed,  
with a smirk. He enjoyed watching fighting, but loved to be in the fight. Something about the challenge shot a burst of adrinaline  
through his body. He felt like jumping in, but decided not to. They would probably get mad at him for the interruption, and it wasn't  
exactly a wise thing to make them even maddrer if they were already really pissed off.   
  
Suddenly, with a very loud yell, Vegeta's blast overpowered Piccolo's and pushed it back into it's owner along with Vegeta's blast.  
There was a large explosion and Goku cover his face with his arms to protect his eyes from the flying debrees. He uncovered  
his face once the shock of the blast past, the dust settling. He saw Piccolo lying on the ground, now scratched and slightly burned.  
His arm was twitching and so were his legs.   
  
The noise of the explosion had brough the girls out of their tent, suprised, and confused loosk on their faces.They were all wearing silk  
nigth gowns. Bulma in blue, Chi-Chi in purple, and Karina in green. They all gasped as they saw the twitching Piccolo on the ground.  
Bulma's eyes flashed to Vegeta, who was breathing hard, his ahnds still in the form of jsut have shotting a blast. Her eyebrows furrowed  
as she strode over to him, karina runnign to the minorly injured Piccolo.   
  
Vegeta was so busy smirking and looking at Piccolo, glad his blast had become the more powerful, he didn't notice the angry  
blue-haired female come up behind him.  
  
"VEGETA WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!?" The furious Bulma yelled, giving her boyfriend a boot to the rear.   
  
Vegeta jumped, his hands flying to his behind instinctivly. It wasn't that it had really hurt, it was just the shock of being kicked there  
and being yelled at. He turned to her, with a somewhat embarrassed scowl on his face, "WHAT IS IT, WOMAN?!"  
  
"Are you deaf!? I said what is the meaning of this!? What did you do to Piccolo?!" Bulma growled, lowering her voice slightly  
and pointing to Piccolo, who now had his head resting on Karina's lap as she sat, fretting about him. He had assured her he was fine  
and just a little roughed up, but she still insisted that she clean his scratches. So, he was pushed to the girls tent where Karina  
tended to his "wounds." To him, the only thing really hurt was his pride. 'Dangit, I let my energy level slip and he took the oppertunity  
to overpower me." He thought angrily, dimly aware to the small sting of whatever it was Karina was using on his scratches.  
  
"VEGETA DO YOU CARE ABOUT ANYONE BESIDES YOURSELF!?" Piccolo could hear Bulma yelling at Vegeta.   
He smirked, 'Atleast I'm the one being pampered and not getting my ear-drums blasted out.' Then the thought struck  
him the Bulma would most likely yell at him as well. He sweatdropped.  
  
"YEAH!" Vegeta yelled back, "BUT NOT PERTICULARY THAT TALL GREEN JERK!!" {{Sometimes it's hard keeping this  
fic cuss-word-free...hehehe}}  
  
"Vegeta!" Bulma growled, lowering her voice a little, "We are in this thing together and if you are going to fight the whole time  
we just might as well go home! I mean, it's only the second night we've been here!"   
  
"He's fine." Vegeta replied.  
  
'This is true,' Piccolo thought, listening to the conversation as Karina continued to clean his scratches, 'But Bulma has a point,  
if we don't stop fighting we'll be miserable the whole time..'   
  
"That may be true, but that's not the point!" Bulma growled. She jabbed her finger into his chest, making him blink, "The point is  
you better pack up this stupid ego of yours and get along!"  
  
"Well you know that will never happen fully..." Piccolo muttered, "But he could clean his act up a little."  
  
Karina nodded and he looked up at her as she said, "Vegeta's most likely going to be a jerk most of the time, but he's being extra  
jerky at the moment."  
  
Piccolo smirked, "You got that right."  
  
Outside Chi-Chi was also telling Goku off for allowing the fight to even start. "You are stronger then them, are you not? You could have  
broken it up or, better yet, have kept it from happening at all!"   
  
"But Chi," Goku argued timidly, "Both of them were really amd and when they get that mad they get stronger. And both of them combined  
would probably beat me. Besides, I needed to let them blow off some steam."  
  
"You're just lucky the trees didn't catch fire from the blast!" Chi-Chi growled, clenching her fists, "Now lets just go to bed and get some  
sleep!"  
  
Goku nodded obiediantly and, after giving Chi-Chi a quick, appologetic hug, started walking for the guy's tent. He glanced back  
to see Chi-Chi sigh, shake her head, and walk back into her own tent. He smiled a little and watches her walk back, stopping momentarily.  
When she disappeared behind the tent flap he chuckled and started walking again, muttering, "That's one firey attitude she's got.."  
  
Bulma sighed a frustraited sigh before looking up at Vegeta again, "Well no more fighting. That's final. I'm going to bed."  
  
She turned to storm off but felt Vegeta's hand slip around hers, "...Goodnight."  
  
She turned to him and as she looked at his face she felt her anger slowly slip away. She walked a little closer, gripping his hand.  
"Goodnight, Vegeta." She tilted her head as she planted a soft kiss on his lips before turning away again and walking to her tent.  
  
He smirked ever so slightly before walking back to the guy's tent. Upon entering he found Goku sitting on his sleeping bag, glaring at  
him as he came it with his arms crossed. Vegeta raised a brow, "What?"  
  
"I told you they'd get pissed!" Goku burst out, throwing his arms into the air angrily, "Now Chi-Chi will probably not let me have breakfast tomorrow!" He pouted.  
  
Vegeta smirked and sat down on his own sleeping bag, "Well that's too bad for you, isn't it?"  
  
"And," Goku smiled at the other saiyan, "Probably wont give you any either!"  
  
"What!?" Vegeta looked angry and shocked at the same time.  
  
Goku laughed and pointed as Vegeta's bottom lip stuck out slightly. 'Great, this is going to be a long week...' Vegeta thought with a growl and  
slipping into his sleeping bag after pulling off his shirt and pants.  
  
~*Day 3 - Wednesday*~  
  
Karina opened her eyes as she smelt the faint smell of rain lingering in the air. She sat up with a almost unaudiable yawn. She glanced  
around with tired, half closed eyes. Bulma and Chi-Chi were still sleeping. She stood up and noticed right away that the ground felt damp   
and cold, even though it was sheltered by the tent.  
  
She walked over to the opening of the tent and glanced out, blinking. Every limb of every tree was wet and dropplets of water  
fell from various ones and dripped onto the ground, being absorbed by the aleady damp soil.   
  
Piccolo opened his eyes, looking up at the tents top. He glanced to his side to see Goku still asleep and breathing silently. He could here Vegeta snoring slightly on Goku's other side. The green teen sat up and quietly pulled on some clothes, being carfeul not to wake the other two. He walked outside, his sneakers making slight noise on the wet ground. With a quick glance around the area it was obvious to Piccolo that it had rained during the night.   
  
He looked over at the girls tent and blinked, seeing Karina's head peeking out of the opening. Karina smiled when she saw him as well and walked out. He stood there with a small smirk as she walked over to him in her bare feet.   
  
"Hey, what are you doing up so early?" She asked when she reached him and stopped infront of him.  
  
"Just woke up. The other guys aren't awake though." He replied.  
  
"Same with the other girls." Karina glanced over her shoulder before looking back at him, tilting her head slightly, "Wanna take a walk around?"   
  
He blinked, looking down at her feet, then her night gown. He looked up at her face and smirked, "In that?"   
  
She smiled and walked backto the tent. He followed her but then stopped at the entrance and crossed his arms. Karina returned in tennis shoes, jeans, and a blue tee shirt. He smiled at her and they walked off into the woods.  
  
A few hours later, Vegeta stirred in his sleeping back and then sat up. He noticed right away Piccolo was no longer there, because there was no bulk whatever in his sleeping back. Vegeta stood up and quickly dressed and headed to the bathroom to brush his teeth.   
  
Bulma yawned and sat up, stretching her arms. She swung her feet over the bed and dressed, then grabbed her tooth brush and tube of tooth paste and walked out of the tent for the bathroom. When she opened the door she instantly heard the sounds of someone brushing their teeth. She blinked and went in to see it was Vegeta.   
  
A slight anger flared up in her about last night but she remembered they had made up and she walked up behind him. He glanced in the mirror to see her face over his shoulder and turned on the faucet and dipped his cupped hands into the water, brought them to his lips and sucked it into his mouth, then rinsed and spit. He reached for one of the towels hanging on the towel rack on the wall and wioed his mouth, turning to her.   
  
"It's all your's." He said and walked past her and she watched him walk out.   
  
She walked over to the sink and began brushing her teeth.  
  
Chi-Chi yawned and awoke minutes later to see Bulma returning. After brushing her own teeth she started making breakfast; scrambled eggs and bacon.  
  
'I don't know if I should give the boys this...' She thought angrily as she cracked an egg on the side of the frying pan and let it's contents pour onto it. 'After that idiotic fight last night, they don't deserve lunch either!'  
  
Bulma came out of the tent, brushing her hair, "Chi-Chi, where is Karina?"  
  
Chi-Chi didn't look away from her cooking as she replied, "I have no idea. Check the boys tent." She glanced at Bulma with a smirk.   
  
"Oh yeah, like she'd be in there." Bulma laughed.   
  
"I know, I know, I'm teasing." Chi-Chi smiled and started frying some bacon.  
  
"Hey Piccolo isn't here, but Kakarot is still asleep like a log." Vegeta walked up to them, just having returned from the boys tent.  
  
"I wonder where Karina and Piccolo went off to..." Chi-Chi thought aloud.  
  
Vegeta smirked and opened his mouth to say something, but Bulma noticed and elbowed him in the ribs. He snickered and closed his mouth, crossing his arms. They all turned their heads in the direction of the boys tent as a loud yawn sounded.   
  
It was Goku. He was in only his boxers, a towel over his shoulders, and was walking torwards the bathroom, his eyes half open. "I'm taking a shower..." He announced tiredly.   
  
He disappeared into the bathroom as Vegeta sat on a log and Bulma sat next to him. Vegeta drummed his fingers on his knee, watching Chi-Chi cook. After a while he asked quite impatiently, "When are you going to finish? I'm starving."  
  
Chi-Chi glanced at him. She had made up her mind; No breakfast for the guys, but she would let them have lunch and dinner. She had decided cutting their lunch out as well would be pure torture for the two saiyan teens.  
  
"Well you aren't getting any." She said smartly, closing her eyes and tilting her nose into the air.  
  
Vegeta looked shocked, not to mention angry, "AND WHY NOT!?"  
  
He quickly recieved a slap over the beck of his head from Bulma and flinched, although it didn't really hurt. "Don't talk so rudely!" Bulma growled.  
  
He rolled his eyes and looked back to Chi-Chi, who said, "You boys don't deserve breakfast for being so imature last night."   
  
"That's not fair!" He growled.  
  
"Well fair or not, you'll have to deal with it."  
  
He growled again but said nothing more, looking away with a deep scowl and crossing his arms.   
  
Goku soon returned from the shower, a towel wrapped around his waist and his boxers in his hand. He went into the guys tent and came out again, fully dressed and dried, and sat on one of the logs around the fire quickly, drooling as he looked at the food.   
  
"Don't get your hopes up, Kakarot," Vegeta growled, "They aren;t going to give us any food because of last night."  
  
Goku's jaw instantly dropped with suprise and disappointment. He then scowling at Vegeta, "I told you this would happen! But no, don't listen to me!" He pouted, crossing his arms.  
  
Vegeta didn't reply, he was looking in the other direction. Piccolo and Karina had returned, walking down the patht they had left.   
  
"Have fun?" Vegeta asked then smirked as Piccolo scowled at the tone of his voice.  
  
"Not the kind your thinking." Piccolo growled and sat on a log with Karina.  
  
"Where did you guys go?" Chi-Chi asked, preparing only three plates.   
  
"Just on a hike. It was pretty fun, it really woke me up and the scenery was beautiful."  
  
"Cool. Maybe you and Piccolo can take us all on the trail you went later." Bulma smiled.  
  
"Sure." Piccolo replied. He began reached for a plate of food but quickly withdrew it as Chi-Chi slapped it with a wooden spoon she had in hand.  
  
"Hey, what's the deal!?" Piccolo asked, rubbing his hand, irritated.  
  
Bulma quickly explained and he huffed and crossed his arms, "Fine, I'll live."  
  
"I wont," Goku pouted.   
  
The others sweatdropped as his stomache rumbled loudly.  
  
"Goku, you will survive until lunch," Chi-Chi said sternly, ending the matter. Goku looked at the ground sadly, pouting.  
  
"Yeah right." He mumbled, rubbing his belly. Chi-Chi rolled her eyes and the girls began eating, the two sayain men watching  
with tempted eyes. When they finished the boys sighs, looking soberly at the ground. No more food was left for them.  
  
Chi-Chi stood up, looking at Karina, "I'm ready for that hike," She smiled.  
  
Karina stood as well and the rest copied, the two saiyans in the group mumbling about hunger.   
  
Karina and Piccolo walked across the small camp site to the path they had taken between some trees. It went uphill and they  
had to walk in a single file line since the path was so narrow. It twisted between trees and continued slanting up, until they had to   
lean forward and make sure that thier feet were surcure with each step as the path was now on a very steep hill.  
  
Bulma slipped at one point and began sliding on her feet, backwards. Vegeta reached his hand out until she slid into it, her lower  
back meeting it. He waited until she regained balance and footing before removing his hand. She smiled at him thankfully and began   
the slow walk up again.  
  
"Can't we just fly?" Goku whined slightly to Chi-Chi, who was infront of him, she following Piccolo.  
  
"I need the exercise." She said simply, seeming to enjoy the feeling on a slight pain in her thighs. 'No pain no gain,' she thought as she   
stepped up again. Karina reached an opening that was up and between trees. The arched ground was suddely smooth and flat  
and as they all gathered behind her, she walked out a little, smiling at the scenery.   
  
Sun was shining brightly all around, the tall pine trees branches filtering the light into thin streams that seemed to sparkle to the ground.  
There was a waterfall and river ahead, and the mist that came from the falling water set a sense of serinity around the area.   
Chi-Chi and Bulma were obviously in awe at the natural beauty, thier eyes wide and shining with excitement.  
  
"Wow!" Bulma said after a long while of studying the entire area thouroughly with her eyes.   
  
"You can say that again." Chi-Chi smiled, looking at her.   
  
All of the men were being reserved about their feelings, standing behind the eager females, all of thier arms folded across their chests,  
studying the area with a hidden intrest. They all admitted in their minds it was quite a sight to behold.   
  
Suddenly they were yanked out of their thoughts as each of them were seized by the wrists and pulled forward. Bulma, Chi-Chi,  
and Karina were dragging them torwards the waterfall, all chatting excitedly at once, making it hard to understand a word.  
They blinked, suprised and caught themselves before they fell forward and walked obediantly after their women.   
  
Once at the edge of the lake-like pond beneath the waterfall they stopped dragging the men and chatted more about how   
this place would make a lovely picture.  
  
"I just remembered!" Bulma suddenly exclaimed, digging through her pockets and pulled out a plain white dino cap,   
"I brought my camera."  
  
"Yes!" Karina smiled.  
  
Bulma threw the capsule on the ground and a piff of smoke appeared and, when it cleared, a digital camera sat on  
the lush green grass. Bulma picked it up and looked around. "Hmm...I'll set it on this stump...and then we can get all  
of us in it!" she proclaimed, smiling.  
  
"Alright." Chi-Chi said.   
  
Piccolo and Vegeta hated taking pictures, but stood obediantly infront of the Goku to the side of them with Chi-Chi,  
forcing a weird smile. Karina held Piccolo's arm affectionatly and smiled up at him before looking back to the camera.  
He swallowed hard. Bulma was setting the camera up and soon called out, "Ok, get ready! Ten seconds!" She ran over to  
them and stood next to Vegeta, grinning at the camera. She took his hand and he blushed slightly as the picture was taken  
with a flash.  
  
Bulma picked up the digital camera and looked at the picture. She smiled at Vegeta, "Vegeta, you blushed."  
  
Piccolo and Goku smirked as he blushed a little brighter red.   
  
"Hey, I have an idea," Chi-Chi announced out of no where. {{She always has the ideas, doesn't she..?}} "Tomorrow we can hike back up here and   
spend the night!"  
  
"Sounds fun." Bulma smiled.   
  
"Yeah! Lets set camp here. It's much better then down there! I mean, why wait untill tomorrow? Lets get all the stuff up here now."  
  
"Good idea." Chi-Chi nodded, turning to the guys, "Lets go get the stuff and bring it up here."   
  
"I'm...so...hungry!" Goku said over-dramatically. He was laying on his back, hands on his stomach.   
  
Chi-Chi sweatdropped, "If you help, we will eat right afterwards."  
  
Goku jumped up, suddenly cheery, "Alright!" The other two men sweatdropped.  
  
"Well lets get started." Karina said, and began going down the steep hill they had climbed not long ago.   
  
They spent hours climbing the hill and going down again, thier arms full of their stuff. Once Goku was on his way down while Chi-Chi was  
going up. Goku had slipped and fell on his rear, then slid down the path, knocking nito Chi-Chi, which fell onto him and slid the rest  
of the way down, sitting in his lap, facing him, hugging onto him scaredly.  
  
Goku apologized once they reached the bottom and stood up. He rubbed the back of his head and Chi-Chi noticed his pants were now  
muddy. {{Remember it rained earlier.}}   
  
"It's ok Goku." she assured him, "Go change, your jeans are filthly."  
  
"Alright." Goku obeyed, heading over to his stuff which still was packed. He changed right there, but it didn't matter because he didn't  
change out of his boxers, so Chi-Chi didn't see anything anyways. {{heh heh}} They headed up the hill again, Chi-Chi picking up   
the things she had dropped on the slide down.   
  
The sun was on the horizon as they finished moving everything up there. They all sat, watching the sun set, it's rays shining brightly and the sun itself an intense orange.  
They had to look away as it sunk behind the horizon because it was so bright. You could still see orange light above the mountains where  
it had disappeared.   
  
"Well," Bulma smiled, sighing slightly, "That was beautiful.."  
  
"Yeah.." Karina agreed.  
  
"We better set up..." Piccolo said, looking at everything, which they had just dumped into a pile on the ground.  
  
"True." Vegeta said.   
  
"But we haven't eaten yet!" Goku whined.  
  
"How about you guys set up.." Chi-Chi suggested, "And we will start dinner," she motioned to Bulma, Karina, and herself.  
  
"Fine.." Goku sighed, walking over to the pile of stuff, "I just hope I don't die of starvation first."  
  
"That makes two of us." Vegeta muttured, his stomach rumbling loudly.   
  
By the time everything was set up and dinner was ready, the stars were over head and sparkling gently in the navy blue sky.   
They sat around the fire, all eating heartily. They had missed lunch after all, and were all very hungry, though not half as hungry  
as the two saiyans, who were almost constantly hungry anyways.   
  
When they finished the delicious meal, steak and mashed potatoes, they sat contently around the crackling fire which seemed to dance  
happily, the light from the flames jumping up and down on the ground. They all sat in content silence, looking up at the stars.  
  
"Wow, the veiw is much better here.." Bulma said quietly, her voice somewhat in awe of the beauty around here.  
  
The others nodded silently, agreeing.   
  
"Well.." Piccolo said, breaking the silence, "It's 10:00P.M..."  
  
"So?" Vegeta said, not giving the green one a chance to continue.  
  
"C'mon Piccolo, we don't have school or anything to go to tomorrow, we can sleep in." Goku said.  
  
Piccolo sighed, "True...but I was thinking we should try to get on a regular sleeping track before school starts.."  
  
"It will be fine," Vegeta growled slightly.  
  
Piccolo scowled at his attitude, but said nothing further. They layed on the grass, listening to the never ending sound of rushing water,  
enjoying the warmth of the summer night, and staring at the stars. Karina and Piccolo layed together, as well as Chi-Chi Goku, and Bulma  
and Vegeta. They all layed in different places a ways apart.   
  
Piccolo looked down at Karina, who had layed her head agianst his chest, his arm around her shoulders. She was asleep.   
He smiled slightly, then looked back up at the gentle night sky.  
  
~*Day 4 - Thursday *~  
  
Vegeta's eyes snapped open as the sun shone down on his face. He blinked and looked to the side of him. Bulma was cuddled  
up agaisnt him, still asleep, his arm around her. 'I must have fallen asleep...' He thought, gently removing his arm and sitting up, being   
careful not to wake her. He looked around to see the others asleep on the ground as well. He stood, instantly realizing an annoying  
pain in his back.   
  
Minutes later Piccolo twitched in his sleep and his eyes opened slowly. He looked around, not sure where he was at first. He tried to move one of his arms  
but Karina was still laying on his arm, which was wraped around her waist. He blushed slightly, pulling it out from under her.   
He sat up, yawning slightly, and glanced around. Bulma was lying alone and Chi-Chi and Goku were lying, arms wrapped around each other.  
'I guess we all fell asleep out here...' Piccolo thought, 'But where's Vegeta?'  
  
He saw movement to his left and looked in that direction. Vegeta was on his knees infront of the pond beneath the waterfall, leaning  
over it and dipping his hands, cupped together, into the water. Piccolo watched him splash the water in his face and then stood up.  
He walked over to him as he dried his face with his shirt. Vegeta looked over his shoulder at him, then stood, turning to him.  
He nodded as a greeting. Piccolo returned the nod.   
  
"We set up the tents and didn't even use them last night," Vegeta said quietly with a smirk.  
  
Piccolo nodded, then whispered, "Lets let the girls sleep, but move them to their beds in their tent."  
  
"Alright," Vegeta said, walking over to Bulma and knealing at her side, slipping his hands under her legs and back and lifting her from the  
ground. She stirred slightly, but remained asleep. Piccolo did the same with Karina and they carried them into the girl's tent and  
layed them each on a bed, not sure who's was who's. They walked out to Goku and Vegeta kicked him in the lower back with  
his foot, but not too hard.   
  
Goku mumbled something and held Chi-Chi closer. Vegeta growled and kicked him, gently, again and again, not stopping until  
he finally awoke. He blinked and yawned, them smiled at Chi-Chi in his arms. Piccolo whispered for him to put her to bed.   
He stood up, her still wrapped in his arms, and gently carried her inside. He returned to the other two, stretching and yawning.  
  
"Hey this would be a great chance to do a little outdoor training," Vegeta smirked, his eyes flashing slightly in the sun.   
  
"Hmm.." Piccolo looked thoughtful.  
  
"But guys!" Goku squeaked, "Do you remember what happened last time?!"  
  
"Yes..but we wont hurt each other this time...well...as badly anyways," Piccolo said.  
  
"If I remember correctly you were the only one hurt, Green Bean," Vegeta smirked.  
  
"Can it, Vegetable Breathe," Piccolo growled.   
  
Goku jumped inbetween them, "Hey guys, don't get pissed at each other. Besides, I want to fight this time!"  
  
"Fine then, fight me," Vegeta said, pointing his thumb at his own chest.  
  
"Heh, Okay," Goku smirked, crossing his arms.  
  
"I suggest we go somewhere else, so not to wake the girls," Piccolo suggested.  
  
"Good idea," Goku agreed, floating into the air. Piccolo and Vegeta did as well.  
  
They flew aroundover the trees, looking for a good spot. They found another grassy flat area near a deep river and with vegatation  
around the perimeter of the area. Vegeta landed in the middle of the area, glancing around, "This looks like a good spot," he announced.  
  
"It's just fine," Goku smiled, landing as well. Piccolo touched down and looked at the two. He turned and walked to the river, jumped over  
it to the other side, then turned, facing them, and sat down crosslegged, watching.  
  
Vegeta and Goku stood facing one another, both of them smirking a tthe challenge with their fists clenched. They stared into each others  
eyes, not flinching at all, when suddenly they both disappeared from sight. Piccolo blinked and looked around. They suddenly reappeared  
in the air, kicking and punching at one another at an incredible speed. Piccolo watched as they both skillfully dodged each other  
while still attacking.   
  
Goku kicked with his left foot and right hand at once and Vegeta blocked his fist with his arm and then Goku's kcik with his knee.  
Goku took the oppertunity of vegeta focusing on the block to punch with his left and hit Vegeta right in the cheek, making the smaller  
saiyan fly downward with the force. He growled as he flipped to his feet before hitting the ground and scowled up at Goku. His cheek  
was slightly bruised and spat, turning his head but not looking away from Goku.  
  
"Good hit Kakarot," Vegeta said slowly, making Goku's eyes go wide with suprise at the fact that he had actually complimented him.  
Vegeta smirked at his suprised face then disappeared.  
  
Goku blinked and looked around, "Where'd he g-"   
  
He was cut off as he saw Vegeta higher in the air then he was, slightly ahead of him. Vegeta put his hands up, bending his fingers inward  
as he put the ends of his palms together, and began yelling as he powered up a ki blast above his head. Goku growled and started  
making his own, "Ka....me...."  
  
Vegeta yelled louder as he pushed a great deal of energy into the now large energy orb above his head.  
  
"Ha....me..." Goku continued, blue energy forming between his hands which were at his side. He was cradling the energy and baring  
his teeth as he added more and more.  
  
Vegeta finished powering up the orb and thrust it infront of him and downward, blasting it right at Goku, his whole body jerking to  
toss the blast hard and fast.  
  
"HAAA!!!" Goku yelled loudly, thrusting his palms infront of him, shooting up and meeting Vegeta's blast. They collided, but Goku's  
quickly gained the upper hand and pushed Vegeta's own blast right back to him. Vegeta put his arms infront of his face, his fists  
clenched and his arms crossed over one another, making an X. He was pushed back as she blast hit him, but slowly. The blast suddenly  
exploded with aloud boom and a flash of bright light.   
  
When the light cleared a smoking Vegeta fell to the ground, his arms and face bleeding. Goku floated down, panting because of the loss of  
energy from the last blast. He touched down gently about a yard away from the smaller saiyan, who was wincing on the ground in pain.  
Vegeta slowly got up, breathing hard, one eye closed. He growled as he looked at Goku, slouching.   
  
Goku gained control of his breathing and scowled back, standing straight. Vegeta did as well, wincing.   
  
"This fight isn't over, Kakarot," Vegeta growled, sliding into fighting stance stance.  
  
"No.." Goku agreed, but then smirked, sliding into fighting stance as well, "but I will finish it now."  
  
Vegeta growled and flew at him, punching at his face. Goku ducked the punch and slammed his fist into Vegeta's gut, making him duble over  
in pain, clutching his stomach. He coughed and Goku punched him back. He skidded on his back, bouncing off of the ground slightly,  
before disappearing into some thick plants. Goku slowly walked forward, as Vegeta growled, standing and walking out of the plants.  
Piccolo's eyes widened. He knew what kind of plant it was from taking biology. He could tell by the way it looked.  
From the each of the plant's leafstalks, grew three leaflets, two on opposites sides of it and the third by itself on the tip of the leafstalk.   
  
'Poison Ivy.' He thought hurridly, standing up.  
  
"Vegeta!" He yelled. He knew that soon Vegeta would be feeling great irritation, but he had to try to get him to wash himself thouroughly,  
to help prevent worse irritation of the skin.  
  
"What is it?" Vegeta growled, turning his head impateintly to Piccolo.  
  
"You just landed in Poison Ivy!"   
  
Vegeta blinked and looked back at the plants he had just come out of. He was right, it was Poison Ivy. He had taken biology as well.  
  
"Crap!" Vegeta yelled, running for the river. He quickly pulled off his shirt and jumped in and began washing himself as well as he could  
with the water. When he was finished he flew into the air, Goku and Piccolo right behind him as he headed back to camp.  
  
"What is Poison Ivy?" Goku asked Piccolo, blinking. He hadn't taken biology. {{-_-;}}  
  
Piccolo quickly explained and they touched down on the grass of the campsite, Vegeta running into the girls tent, for he knew that's  
where the first aid kit was. He wanted to see if there was any calamine lotion, for he knew that he needed it to treat his skin, which was already  
begining to itch badly, and was turning a light shade of red. Piccolo and Goku heard the girls scream, and watched a blushing Vegeta  
rocket out of the tent.   
  
Piccolo and Goku blinked, then asked in unision, "What happened?"  
  
Vegeta scratched his arm, both out of embarrasment and the annoying itch that had developed, "They were getting dressed." He blushed brighter.  
  
Goku's eyes widened, "Did you see anything?" He asked.  
  
"No!" Vegeta growled then looked down, saiying quietly in an embarrased, "They had their undergarments on.."  
  
Goku chuckled slightly at his friends embarrasment, and was about to make another comment when the three girls rushed out, all blushing.  
You could tell that they had quickly gotten dressed, by the way their clothing was on. Sloppy and wrinkled, a sign of rush.   
  
"Vegeta what the heck were you doing?!" bulma growled, blushing the brightest of the girls, "You didn't even knock!"  
  
Goku was about to say, 'Well there was no door to knock on,' but thought better of it and kept his mouth shut.  
  
"Kakarot punched me into Poison Ivy!" Vegeta said quickly, pointing to Goku, who tried to sputtered an appology.  
  
"Well I didn't mean to!" He said, after getting the evil eye from all three girls, "We were fighting and-"  
  
"Fighting!?" Chi-Chi interruped, growling.  
  
Goku looked downward to avoid the angry gaze of Chi-Chi's eyes, "Yeah we were bored so we thought we might as well train  
a little..." he trailed off, looking up at her again with appologetic eyes, rocking back and forth on his heals, his hands behind his back.  
  
Chi-Chi was about to cold the three men but Bulma interrupted, "C'mon Vegeta," she said, yanking him into the girls tent,   
"We have to tent to it before it gets really bad."   
  
Vegeta was already really itching, his skin tinted red from the Poison Ivy. He layed on the bed as Bulma produced calamine lotion  
from the first kit and applied it all over his arms, legs, and chest. She told him to turn over, and he obeyed. She then got his back.  
  
Vegeta scratched at his legs as he sat up in the bed when Bulma was finished. She sighed and kissed him on the forehead.   
He looked up at her in silent gratitude and smiled slightly, reaching up and gently taking her chin in his hand. He brought her  
lips to his and they kissed passionatly, Vegeta temporarily forgetting about the incessent irritation of his skin.  
  
~* Day 5 - Friday *~  
  
They all awoke around the same time the next day, Vegeta still itching, Chi-Chi still mad about the fact that they fought, and Goku  
well....hungry...as usual.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Bulma asked Vegeta as they sat around the fire, eating a breakfast of cereal and milk kept fresh by the cooler.   
  
"...Itchy," He replied after a short pause, and began on another bowl of cereal, making it his fourth.  
  
Bulma blinked at the blunt answer and then sighed slightly, finishing her first bowl. She then pushed it away, not hungry anymore.  
  
They all soon had finished their cereal. They sat around the fire, trying to think of something to do. Tomorrow they were to go  
to the air port and return the car, which was still down by their old campsite since it was impossible to get up there. Then they would  
head to the Bahama's. The guys weren't all too excited about it, except for the fact of the beach, but the girls on the other hand  
were estatic.   
  
The topis of conversation soon turned to it, "I can't wait till Monday!" Karina exclaimed. Monday was the day they would arrive at  
the spa resort.   
  
"Me either," Chi-Chi sighed, "It will be good to have a nice week of pure relaxation."  
  
Bulma nodded in agreement, "I could use a manicure." She held up her hand, facing the palm away from her, fingers spread as she studied  
her nails.  
  
The men looked to eachother, raising a brow/eyeridge. {{ lol}}  
  
"And I'm sure thpse three could use a manicure as well..." Bulma said, looking at them. The three girls giggled in chorus.  
  
"What!?" All the guys exclaimed at the same time, "Manicure!?"  
  
"Yeah," Bulma confirmed, taking Vegeta's hand and studying his nails, "They look horrible!"  
  
Vegeta growled, yanking his hand away, "I don't care! I am not a woman, I don't want a stupid manicure!"  
  
"It's not only for women, silly," Bulma smiled, "It wont hurt you, besides, it comes with the whole week long package."  
  
"Oh joy," Vegeta said sarcastically with a side long scowl.  
  
"So, Bulma," Karina asked, "What exactly will happen throughout the week?"  
  
Bulma looked thoughtful for a moment, her eyes cast upward to the clear light blue sky, "Well when we first arrive Yankochi,  
that's the friend that agreed to hook us up witha free stay, will greet us and show us to our rooms. I said it was fine if we had two   
rooms with three beds in each one, and she said that that would work out fine. Then we will get our sceduals of our treatments and activities  
for the week."  
  
"What kind of 'treatments and activities,' Bulma?" Chi-Chi asked, blinking.  
  
Bulma continues looking up and counted off on her fingers as she named them, "Manicures, swimming, spaing, massages, peticures,  
hair style treatments, jogging, and dinner, lunch, and breakfast. It will practically be a vacation that is not only healthy, but totally relaxing  
and pampering," she grinned.  
  
"Pampering?" Goku repeated the word, a confused look on his face.  
  
"Fine treatment, Goku," Chi-Chi smiled at him.  
  
"Oh..." Goku blinked, then asked, "What kind of food are they going to have?"  
  
Bulma smiled wider, a slightly dreamy look crossing her face, "Oh the best! Gormet food. There will be steak, fish, salad, chicken,   
and a lot of other foods, not to mention delicious deserts!"  
  
Goku was starting to drool and Chi-Chi looked annoyed, grabbing a handful of Goku's shirt and wiping Goku's chin with it.  
  
"WOW!" Goku exclaimed, "I love all those things! Well...except for salad. It's too vegetably for me."  
  
"Vegetably?" Bulma raised a brow.  
  
"Yeah, I mean it has too man vegetables. I don't like Vegetables all that much.Plus it's not very filling."   
  
"Nothing is filling to you, Kakarot," Vegeta smirked.  
  
"..That's true, but you should talk. You eat more then I do sometimes!"   
  
"Heh, maybe, but still, you have to agree that it takes alot to fill your stomach, as well as mine."  
  
Goku grinned, patting the matter at hand, "Yep, I am a growing boy!"  
  
Vegeta sweatdroped, shaking his head slightly and muttered, "Kakarot.."  
  
Goku just grinned, chuckling. Then he blinked, "Lets eat something. All this talk about food is making me hungry."  
  
Everyone almost fell over.  
  
~*Later*~  
  
"I know what we can do!" Goku exclaimed, running into the men's tent.  
  
The others blinked, confused, then watched Goku run out in his swimming trunks moments later.   
  
"Lets go swimming!" He smiled, poiting to the waterfall and small lake beneath it.   
  
"Hey, that would be fun!" Karina agreed, standing up from sitting on the grass.  
  
"Yeah," Bulma and Chi-Chi agreed with a grin. They walked into their tent to change.   
  
"Good, because I'm hot," Vegeta said as he stood up, wiping sweat from her brow, and started walking to the guy's tent.  
  
"You wish," Piccolo said with a smirk.  
  
Vegeta stopped and looked over his shoulder at him, "What?"  
  
"Nothing," Piccolo replied, grinning.  
  
Vegeta raised a brow and Piccolo followed him inside the tent. They returned soon after in thier swimming attire.   
Minutes later, the girls came out. Karina in a black bikini, Bulma in a lavender swim suit, and Chi-Chi in a pink bikini.  
  
Goku's trunks were orange, of corse, and Vegeta's were plain blue, as Piccolo's were black with orange flames on the sides.  
  
Goku started running for the small lake with a large grin and yelled, "BONZAI!"  
  
He was just about to spring off of the edge and jump in with a large cannonball, but slipped on some mud and slid into the lake  
oddly on his back. Piccolo and Vegeta smirked and snickered as Chi-Chi ran to the lake, the other two girls looking suprised.  
  
"Goku are you okay!?" Chi-Chi asked, trudging through the water to her boyfriend who had surfaced and was gasping for breath.  
  
He coughed, "Yeah, I'm fine."  
  
Chi-Chi looked a little worried until he gave her a reassuring grin, in which she took comfort and her expression relaxed.  
  
Piccolo looked up at the water fall and an idea came to him. He jumped from the ground and flew to the waterfalls top and landed on the   
rocky edge right near the falling water. He smirked and looked down at Chi-Chi and Goku, who were some ways off to the side of him.  
He looked at the water and thought as he studied it's depth, 'Looks deep enough.'  
  
He smirked again and jumped off of the wet rocks into the air, feeling a cool breeza hit him. He ignored it and as he fell torward  
the water he put his hands together in a diving position, and dived into the water, rocketing torwards the bottom. with a few swift   
strokes he curved upward again and his head broke the surface of the water and he took in a deep breath.   
  
Karina and the others were clapping, well, except for Vegeta of course.   
  
He swam to the edge of the lake, where Vegeta smirked and walked up to him, his arms crossed.   
  
"You think that was good? Watch this," Vegeta smirked as he flew to where Piccolo had stood atop the waterfall.  
  
He jumped into the air, bringing her knees to his chest and holding them there with his arms, and fell like a rock into the water  
as he did a huge connon ball, and a large splash was immtited, soaking Chi-Chi and Goku.   
  
As Vegeta surfaced Goku challened, "I bet I can make a bigger splash then that! That was weak!"  
  
Vegeta growled, scowling at him, as he swam to the edge of the lake as Goku flew to the 'take off point.'   
  
"Prepare to be soaked! All of you!" Goku claimed, pointing his finger at all of them in a swift movement.   
  
He yelled, grinning as he jumped off of the rocks and into the air, his body horizontal, and his arms and legs spread.  
He fell flat on his front in the water, making a loud slapping sound, and not much of a splash as he sunk into the water.  
  
"Ooh you showed me, Kakarot!" Vegeta smirked and said sarcastically, while Goku, his whole front slightly pink, surfaced.  
  
"Owwie!" Goku whined, "Belly flops hurt!"  
  
Vegeta laughed and pointed at the other saiyan. Goku scowled and pouted a little as he looked at Vegeta, who continued laughing.  
  
"Shut up!" Goku ordered, though it didn't really make much of a difference.  
  
Gouk growled, "I'm warning you Vegeta...if you don't stop laughing at me I'll..."  
  
"You'll what?" Vegeta smirked as he stopped laughing to hear him. This amused him.  
  
Without a word, Goku smilpy smirked and put his hand on Vegeta's head, shoving him down under the water.  
The slightly smaller saiyan coughed in suprise as he was dunked, and struggled to get up again, but Goku kep his head  
firmly under, not allowing him to move much. Vegeta coughed more, starting to loose all his breath, and finally Goku  
let him up and pointed and laughed at Vegeta re-surfaced and inhaled gasps of air, coughing and sputtering.  
  
As soon as Vegeta regained control of his breathing he tackled Goku into the deeper portion of the lake, holding him under on the  
lake bottom and grabbing his hair and slamming the back of his head into the mud. Goku struggled and finally gained control as  
Vegeta started to swim up for air, but Goku stopped him by grabbing his ankle and slamming him into the lake bottom muck,  
then did the same thing that Vegeta had done to him.  
  
A little later both saiyans emerged, gasping for air, and coughing. Both were muddy.  
  
They growled and Goku was the first to jump on Vegeta, pushing him under water, as well as going under himself.   
They rolled and tumbled in the water, unaware of the death glares they were recieving from Chi-Chi and Bulma.  
Piccolo, on the other hand, was rooting them on and laughing. Karina watched with a half amused, half worried look,  
as if somewhat afraid they would hurt each other badly.   
  
They surfaced for breath and were about to punce on one another again and continue fighting beneath the water, when both   
Chi-Chi and Bulma swam swiftly up to them, Bulma grabbing Vegeta by the ear, and Chi-Chi doing the same with Goku.  
  
The two saiyans blinked and tried to turn thier heads to the women, but as they did they felt sharp pain as thier ears pulled  
and stretched, the girls continueing to hold tightly onto them. They yelped slightly, wincing.   
  
"Do you EVER learn!?" Bulma growled and led Vegeta sternly to shallow water as he swam reluctantly behind her.   
Chi-Chi was doing the same with Goku.  
  
Neither of the two answered Bulma's question and meerly avoided looking straight into the eyes of the two angry females.  
  
"First you had to fight Piccolo," Bulma scolded Vegeta, "Then yesterday you fought Goku, and now you are fighting him again!"  
  
"Yeah, Goku, you should not be so immature!" Chi-Chi said sternly to the spikey haired saiyan.  
  
Goku was looking at his feet, which were under water. The water was up to thier waists as they stood close to the shore.  
"We were just playing around.." He said, rocking back and forth on his heals with his hands behind his back. He soon had bit his  
tounge, wishing he had not answered at all.  
  
"Playing around?!" Chi-Chi repeated, flaring up angrily, "More like rough housing! You guys know that you are strong! Did it ever  
occure to you that you guys might drown each other under water accidently?!"  
  
"Yeah, then you would have to give Goku mouth-to-mouth," Piccolo smirked. He and Karina were now sitting and watching on the grass.  
Piccolo laughed as Chi-Chi and Goku blushed, Chi-Chi starting to look even madder.  
  
"SHUT UP!!!" She yelled after storming up to Piccolo. She yeled it right in his ear. He yelped in pain and put his hands over his sensitive ears.  
  
"YOU DON'T HAVE TO MAKE ME GO DEAF, WOMAN!" He yelled back at Chi-Chi, who didn't really seem to be affected by it.  
She just gave a small 'hmph' and walked back to Goku.   
  
"Chi-Chi," Goku started fastly before she could start yelling at him, "We're really sorry. We just like fighting and we wont hurt each other  
becuse we are both strong enough to take it. Just let us fight sometimes, I mean it's not like we are killing each other."  
  
He had said the whole thing very quickly, as if afraid Chi-Chi would cut him off if he paused very long at all.  
  
Chi-Chi looked at him for a moment with a thoughtful look on her face, her anger slowly edging away as she looked at Goku's  
innocent and appologetic face. She looked at Bulma, who looked back. They both smiled a little, turning their heads to Vegeta  
and Goku again.  
  
"Well we have to admit..." Bulma smiled, "You guys are good fighters. We suppose you shouldn't let yourselves loose the talent."  
  
"But," Chi-Chi added, "Do be careful. We don't want you guys to get hurt."  
  
The two smirked and nodded, Vegeta crossing his arms. Vegeta sighed, the smirk dropping as he felt the feeling of being controlled.  
'What am I, a dog?' He asked himself, raising a brow. He looked Bulma up and down slowly, then answered his own question with  
a small smirk.  
  
  
{I bet your wondering what he thought...well I'm not telling you! Use your imagination! Muahahahaha!}  
  
~*~ That Night ~*~  
  
"Well, tomorrow we need to pack up and head back downhill, then we need to go to the airport," Bulma announced after  
they had finished dinner.  
  
"Alright," Chi-Chi said as the others nodded, with the exception of Piccolo and Vegeta, who meerly just looked at her with an  
expression that seemed to tell her that they understood.  
  
"I'm going to bed," Vegeta said and stood up, "I'm pretty beat."  
  
"Yeah, beat up," Piccolo smirked, recieving a glare from the saiyan.  
  
"Shut up, Green Bean," He growled as he began walking off torwards the men's tent.  
  
"Vegetable Breath," Piccolo shot back.  
  
"Lizard Man," Vegeta said, stopping and turning back to him.  
  
"Vegetable Head."  
  
"Green Giant."  
  
"Vegetable Shrimp."  
  
"Green Loser."  
  
"Veggie Freak."  
  
"Moron."  
  
"Idiot."  
  
"Loser."  
  
"Jerk."  
  
"Uhh..."  
  
Piccolo blinked. He couldn't thinkof any other names to call him. {Actually I have a few in mind..but this story is PG, sorry!   
Can't use bad words in here.}  
  
"Ha!" Vegeta pointed to Piccolo, "I win!"  
  
Piccolo glared and muttered, "Fag."  
  
Vegeta growled, clinching his fists and stormed torward, but before he could reach him Bulma stepped in his path, a hand extended   
to his face.  
  
"Stop right there." Bulma warned with a scowl.  
  
He started walking past her, "You said we could fight if we want, now let us fight!"  
  
"Yeah, but fight in a freindly way!"  
  
"Woman! Fighting isn't exactly 'friendly,' so there's no way we can fight in a 'friendly' way!"   
  
"You know what I mean, Vegeta!" Bulma growled, putting emphisis on the word "know."  
  
He didn't reply and tried to pass her again, but she stepped in his way.  
  
"You are NOT hurting Piccolo!"  
  
"Him? Hurt me? I-" Piccolo was about to continue but Bulma cut him off, turning to him.  
  
"Shut up!" She yelled. Piccolo winced slightly at the loud noise as Bulma continued, "The point is you are not fighting each other!"  
  
"But you said-" Goku was cut off as well.  
  
"I said," Bulma said, looking at him, "you can fight sometimes. Not when you are just angry at each other. Right now you aren't going to fight!"  
  
Vegeta growled and turned, walking to the tent. Bulma shook her head, "Men..."  
  
~*~ The Final Day - Saturday ~*~  
  
As soon as everyone had moved everything downhill and into the car, they had all stood looking at where they had camped,  
admiring the waterfall and it's beauty.   
  
Bulma pulled out her camera again and took a few pictures of the scenery, then they all made thier way down the hill again.  
  
Bulma was the first to go down, then Vegeta, Piccolo, Goku, Chi-Chi, and Karina. Goku accidenlty slipped and yelped as he slid  
down the muddy hill and collided with Piccolo, who fell and slid down on his stomach with Goku on his back until they hit Vegeta.  
Vegeta slid down on his rear, Piccolo behind him, and Goku behind Piccolo. They then hit Bulma, who fell into Vegeta's lap.   
They all looked suprised and squinted thier eyes shut as the leaves of low branches hit thier faces. The finally sldi to a stop once  
the ground leveled out and they stood.  
  
All gave Goku a blaming glare.  
  
"I'm sorry!" Goku appologized as he sweatdropped, rubbing the back of his head.   
  
They dug their suit cases from the car and got out fresh sets of clothing. Chi-Chi and Karina, who had been lucky enough to be behind   
Goku when he fell, were not muddy so they just watched, slightly amused.  
  
Everyone got behind seperate trees and quickly changed and then emerged again, near the car.  
  
"Now we can finally go," Bulma said, smiling slightly at Goku, who rubbed the back of his head again, grinning goofily, looking at the ground.  
  
They all got into the car in the spots they had sat in before, and got comfortable before Bulma started up the car and they drove  
down the bumpy dirt road and finally arrived, 30 minutes later, to the main road that was smooth, black pavement.   
  
Bulma snapped on the radio and smiled as they pulled onto the high way, "Next stop, Forida International Airport!"  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
WHEW!!! Dangit...Sorry SO sorry for the LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG  
wait...  
o.o;  
It was really long and I am sorry!  
Sorry! .  
  
*coughs.* Ok i think I have apologized enough. Now please review. This chapter is a BIG OL chapter! x_X  
  
~Plug time!~  
  
If you like my high school story you will love Wicked Woman's Fic.  
  
By Wicked Woman:   
  
Highschool is soooo rough these Days   
Title says it all. Please R&R. Ch 15 up and I promise I won't talk too much any more.  
F » Dragon Ball Z - PG-13 - English - Humor/General - Chapters: 16 - Words: 23420 - Reviews: 52 - Updated: 9-21-02 - Published: 5-26-02  
  
This story is halarious and includes Frieza and some other characters that I do not have in mine. check it out and for god's sakes  
people, REVIEW! 


	28. A Week At The Spa, Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Dbz...  
  
Hey people! A little thing I wanted to explain to you about why the last chapter took so long! I was working on my website  
and now have started another. Sorry for not paying more attention to the fic, but now I will try to work on both sites and the fic.   
For more info on joining the site look at my profile.   
  
*coughs* There was SO much to freaking describe in this chapter. Sorry if the discriptions are not as clear as you would like.   
If they are hard to understand...I'm sorry. Maybe on my second site I'll draw some of it so you have a better understanding,  
but I cannot at the moment.  
  
Lets get to what you really came for: Chapter 28! A Week At The Spa {Part 1}  
  
A/N: If you don't understand a word, highlight it and press d on your keyboard. The new dictionary thing that FF.Net has  
installed will tell you what it means, as long as it's not misspelled.  
  
~*~ Day 1 - Sunday ~*~  
  
The gang sat at a large table right outside of a Pizza parlor at the airport, sharing a pizza while Goku and Vegeta   
had their own. The others were slowly eating their pieces of pizza, while Vegeta and Goku on the other hand, just stuffed   
whole slices in their mouths.  
  
Bulma, Karina, and Chi-Chi were talking excitedly about the spa resort while Piccolo, Goku, and Vegeta discussed football   
tactics.   
  
"I think that we need a new coach this year," Piccolo said, then took a drink of his coke.  
  
"Yeah, especially if he's going to be getting drunk all the time," Vegeta smirked.   
  
They chuckled slightly, then Goku asked, "I wonder where he is right now."  
  
"I bet he's with that cartographer chick," Piccolo said with a smirk.  
  
"I wonder if they will get married," Goku blinked.  
  
The other two shrugged.  
  
"Well anyways, I'm looking forward to the football season," Vegeta said.  
  
Piccolo nodded in agreement, "Me too."  
  
"Yeah, I love football," Goku grinned.  
  
"Hey, I was thinking and an idea occurred to me..." Piccolo said slowly. The other two looked at the green one questioningly.  
  
"And what idea would that be?" Vegeta cocked a brow.  
  
"I was just thinking that after football we could try out for basketball."  
  
Goku blinked, "Basketball?"  
  
Piccolo raised an eyebrow, "You know...that game where you try to throw a big orange ball into a hoop?" He explained slowly.  
  
"Ooooh! I've played that before! It's fun!" Goku grinned cheerfully.  
  
"Yeah it's okay," Vegeta said.  
  
"So, what do you guys think?" Piccolo asked.  
  
"Sounds good to me," Goku said cheerfully.  
  
"Why not?" Vegeta smirked and picked up his last piece of pizza.  
  
"Hey guys, finish up, we need to get to the resort by 2:00 P.M." Bulma announced as she stood up and threw away all her trash.  
  
Vegeta stuffed the piece of Pizza in his mouth, chewed it three times, swallowed, then stood up and walked over to Bulma,  
who was by the trash receptacles. Piccolo and Goku watched him silently, then looked at each other smirking. Goku raised his  
eyebrows up once, then twice. The two snickered.   
  
Once everyone had gotten everything together they walked out of the air port and as soon as they had they looked at a girl that was   
about 5 feet and 6 inches tall was standing on the curb facing them. She had short spiky purple hair. Her eyes were   
vibrant green, just like Karina. In her hands she was holding a cardboard sign that read, "Bulma Briefs."  
  
As soon as she looked at them she grinned, a relieved and excited look crossing her face. Bulma smiled and walked up to her,  
"Yankochi!"  
  
"Bulma!" The girl greeted back, smiling, "Hey, what's been goin' on?"  
  
"Nothing too much. I'm glad I get to go back to the spa, I've only been there once but still, I loved it!"  
  
"That's why I work there. Oh, you know Greg?"  
  
Bulma tilted her head to the side, "That cute masseuse?"  
  
The men all looked at each other. Goku scratched his chin and blinked, while Vegeta crossed his arms and looked to the side.  
Piccolo raised an eye ridge, looking back to the two girls.  
  
"Well," Yankochi grinned, "I'm going out with him now."  
  
"Congratulations." Bulma smiled slyly, crossing her arms.  
  
"And, him being a professional massuese, he gives me free massages all the time. It's heaven."  
  
"Wow, that's cool," Bulma grinned.  
  
"Well, lets all get going," Yankochi said, putting the cardboard sign in a near by trash can. She began digging through her purse,  
"We don't want you to be late for the introduction dinner."  
  
They watched as she pulled out a silver cell phone and punched in a number quickly. She held it to her ear and, a moment later,  
said, "Pierre?" {Pronounced "Pee-air"}   
  
They heard the murmur of a voice and Yankochi replied, "Yes, I found them. Bring the limo around."  
  
They all blinked, with the exception of Bulma and Yankochi, as a few moments later a sleek black limousine pulled to  
a stop in front of them.   
  
"Sweet!" Goku grinned, and was about to open the door when the drivers door swung open, hitting him in the side,  
making him yelp. A man, who was tall, but not as tall of Piccolo {of course} stepped out of the vehicle. His attire  
was all black; a long trench coat that reached above his ankles, leather gloves, leather boots, and a formal drivers hat on his head.  
He had shining gray hair and a thin gray mustache above his lip, "Forgive me, sir," He apologized to Goku in a voice that was  
very suave and proper, "I did not mean to harm you."  
  
Goku rubbed the back of his head, grinning, "I'm fine, it's okay."  
  
The man nodded courteously and opened the door for them. Goku was about to step in but the man stopped him by calmly   
slashing an arm out in front of him. Goku blinked, looking at him.  
  
"Young sir," The man said, fully opening his eyes for the first time he had been there, "There are women in our presence.   
It is only proper to let the women in first. Besides, we need to load the luggage in the trunk."  
  
"Of course," Goku agreed sheepishly, taking a step out of the way. As each of the girls went in, the driver held their hand,  
steadying them as they took the step. The men helped him load all of the luggage into the spacious trunk and then they got  
inside as well.   
  
Pierre walked to the driver's door and sat down in the drivers seat. The other's looked around, except for Yankochi, at the   
spacious inside.  
  
Smooth black leather made the seats, which were like half of a rectangular couch that lined half of the inside  
near the back. In front of them was black tinted glass, which was a window that separated the driver from them. They could  
see the back of his head and some of what was in front of the limo. The floor of the limo was carpeted with deep red velvet, as  
well as the ceiling and sides that were not covered by the back of the seat they were sitting on.   
  
Two small vase like containers held a single white rose each and they were on the wall of the car behind the window of the doors,  
which were on both sides, and were above the seat's sides. There was plenty of foot room. Under the black tinted window that  
separate the driver and passengers was a raise in the velvet, and in the center of that raise was a television that faced them.  
On top of that were seven glass holders that held wine glasses. The wine glasses surrounded a single bottle of white wine   
that was set in the middle of the velvet raise.  
  
As they felt the smooth engine of the vehicle start, Yankochi reached out for the wine bottle and one of the seven glasses.   
The limo started on it's way.  
  
"Let me welcome you by saying," She smiled as she poured the wine into the glass, filling it, "that I am very happy you have decided  
to grace us with your presence at Setting Suns Spa Resort."  
  
"Please join me in a toast to your stay," She said, motioning to the empty glasses that still sat in their holders.   
  
They all picked up a glass each and she filled them all in turn. She then held it out infront of her in the air, "Welcome."  
  
They all reached out with their glasses and they all clinked harmonicly as the crystal edges touched. They all drank from  
their glasses. Piccolo downed his completely, enjoying the taste.   
  
Yankochi smiled warmly, "While we wait to arrive," She pulled out a small remote control, "We can watch a movie."  
  
She snapped it on.  
  
~*~  
  
About thirty minutes later they felt the limo pull to a stop and the engine turn off.  
  
"We're here," Yankochi announced.  
  
The door was opened by Pierre and they all got out one by one, women first. After getting their luggage, they went inside the  
huge lobby that was the check in center. The place was built like a huge and very fancy hotel.   
  
The floor of the lobby was fine white marble and above a desk that a woman was seated was large swirly cursive letters that  
read, "Setting Suns Spa Resort." In the lobby was also a sign that read in the same swirly letters, "Welcome and we hope you  
enjoy your stay at our thriving spa resort. One of the best in the world, Settings Sun Spa is known for it's luxurious dinning and   
treatment. We will sooth your muscles and stomach with the finest during your stay. You will find that your stay at this resort was   
worth every penny."  
  
Yankochi nodded to the woman at the desk as they passed her and she nodded back. Obviously she had already informed her  
of the free stay, so she did not stop them to ask about their reservations.   
  
Yankochi led them to an elevator and they all filtered inside, glad that it was large to they and their luggage fit comfortably inside.  
She pushed the button for the 6th floor. A moment later the doors opened and they followed her down a hall which was carpeted  
in fine deep red carpet. She finally stopped near the end of the hall, which was lined with many doors.   
  
"Here are your suites." She said, pointing to two of the doors that were next to each other, "And here is your keys."  
  
She handed Vegeta an envelope and Bulma one that looked exactlly the same. They opened them to see that they were car keys.  
Three were in each envelope. Vegeta and Bulma passed them out to the others so everyone each had a key.   
  
"Now the introduction dinner starts at 8 o' clock sharp, so make sure to be in your formal attire and ready before then. There is a  
map of the spa in each of your rooms, and it is easy to understand, so you will have no problem finding the dinner hall and, tomorrow  
when you get your activity schedules, the rooms you need to be in."  
  
They all nodded and she curtsied slightly, "See you down there," She smiled, dropping the formal tone and manner for a moment  
and walked down the hall. She called, "And thank you again for staying at Setting Suns Spa!"  
  
~*~  
  
Piccolo couldn't believe his eyes. There was one word that could describe the room: Luxurious.  
  
Deep soft, red, velvet, chairs sat on the covered balcony overlooking the serene beach where small waves crashed, making a soft rhythm of sound.  
onto the sand. There were three queen sized beds, each covered in soft white silk sheets and a deep green comforter. The shag carpet  
was the same dark shade of green. The walls had short soft carpet on them with a pattern of fancy designs.   
A huge television sat on a long oak dresser that was about waist high. A long mirror that reached the ceiling was on the wall  
behind the dresser, next to the TV. It had a golden frame with intricate designs all over it.   
  
The bathroom was complete with a Jacuzzi and white marble sink, a large mirror over it, plus light blue marble tiles on the floor.   
The walls of the bathroom were covered in wall paper that had the scene of a beach with a setting sun on the clear wall.   
Even the toilet looked like it was made of expensive marble and had a cusioned seat and cover.   
  
"Dang, this place is Fan-say," Goku exclaimed, adding an accent to "fancy" with wide eyes after he had explored the entire suite.  
  
"No kidding," Vegeta agreed, crossing his arms as he sat on the bed, a look of shock on his face.  
  
"This is going to be very interesting..." Piccolo muttered with a smirk, sitting on the bed in the middle cross-legged.   
  
"Hey if this is a suite where is the little kitchen!?" Goku whined, running through the intire place again in search.  
  
"I don't know...I guess they don't want us to get fat or something, this place is one of those health nut places. They probably   
count our calories for us and make meals that are not fattening or something," Piccolo suggested.  
  
"WHAT?!" Goku panicked, "I'M GOING TO STARVE!!"  
  
Vegeta and Piccolo sweat drop as Goku dropped on his knees dramatically, "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH FOOD  
I NEED DAILY?! I'M GOING TO DIE IF THEY DON'T FEED ME ENOUGH!"  
  
"SHUT UP," Piccolo yelled and Goku sniffled, looking at him with a pout.  
  
"You'll live if you don't eat 5 times your own weight each day..."   
  
Goku muttered something like, "No I wont," but Piccolo chose to ignore it and stood up, grabbing his suit case. He laid it on the  
bed and opened it. The two saiyans watched him as he dug around in it and then pulled out his black tuxedo.  
  
Piccolo glanced to them, "Lets go ahead and get ready for that dinner thing." He looked at the clock on the wall which had fancy  
roman numeral numbers and a golden frame, "It's already 7:00."  
  
  
~*~  
  
Bulma pulled her dress on and looked in the mirror over the dresser, "How does it look?"  
  
"Great," Chi-Chi replied as she looked Bulma up and down. She was wearing the same night blue dress she had worn to prom.  
The flowing skirt that reached her ankles shimmered slight in the light and it had a low back that reached Bulma's mid lower back.  
  
"Thanks," Bulma smiled at her back-haired friend, "You look good too."  
  
Chi-Chi looked down at herself. She was wearing a creamy colored dress that was sleeveless and had a long skirt. The back had  
cross stitches across her skin, although it was cut the same way as Bulma's.   
  
"Thank you," Chi-Chi grinned, "Now, should I wear my hair up, or down?"  
  
"Down." Bulma said with a moment of hesitation.  
  
"Alright," Chi-Chi agreed, pulling her bun out and letting her hair fall to her shoulders. She grabbed the hair brush that was sitting  
on the dresser in front of the mirror and combed her hair out with it.  
  
"Ready," Karina called, opening the bathroom door and walking out. Bulma and Chi-Chi turned to her.  
  
Karina had curled her hair into thick locks and they seemed to bounce slightly with each step. Her dress was very suave and smooth,  
the skirt reaching the floor and her shoulders exposed. It had slik cloth that went around her chest, arms, and the ends met in the back.   
She smiled, her lips decorated with shimmering pink lipstick. Her eyes had a soft shade of blue eye shadow and some powder  
blush on her cheeks, but besides that, she had no other make-up. {I don't like alot of make-up..}  
  
"Wow, Karina," Bulma smiled, "You look wonderful!"  
  
Chi-Chi nodded in agreement as Karina blushed slightly, looking down, "Do you think it's too fancy?"  
  
Chi-Chi raised a brow with a smile, "Too fancy? Karina, look at this room! This whole place is really fancy."  
  
"You're right," Karina smiled again.   
  
"Well I just have to do my make-up, and then we can go," Bulma said, grabbing the bag with her make-up in it and going into  
the bathroom.   
  
"I have been ready," Chi-Chi said, sitting on the bed, her hair resting on her shoulders. She had a light layer of red lipstick, shimmering white  
eye shadow, and some mascara on.   
  
"And I have to do my hair!" Bulma added, closing the door.  
  
Karina sat next to Chi-Chi and they both sighed.   
  
"This might take a while.."  
  
~*~  
  
Vegeta leaned against the wall in the hallway, just outside of the girl's suite. He yawned and looked at his wrist watch.  
  
"How long does it take a woman to get dressed?" He asked the other two men in the hall, irritated.  
  
Piccolo shrugged. He was next to Vegeta. Goku was standing with his arms crossed. He sighed.  
  
Goku knocked on the door for the third time, "Girls! It's almost 8:00!"  
  
"Almost ready!" Came a call from inside.   
  
"That's what you said 10 minutes ago!!"   
  
"Just be patient!!!"  
  
Goku sighed and sat down on the ground.  
  
"That was Bulma.." Piccolo said, looking at Vegeta and added in a somewhat blaming way, "Your girl's taking the longest."  
  
Vegeta smirked and looked to the side, "She would."  
  
"Ready!" Chi-Chi opened the door as she announced it, Bulma and Karina behind her. Bulma was hopping around, pulling on one of her   
high heels. They were silver. She had taken the time to pull her hair into a fancy twisted bun at the back of her head, and had messed  
up a few times before finally deciding it was perfect. She had on pink lip stick and blush, cover up that matched the tone of her  
skin, blue eye shadow, and finally blackish blue mascara.   
  
All of the women looked very beautiful.  
  
"My my, aren't we looking spectacular!" Goku smirked, taking Chi-Chi's arm.   
  
"Well I can say the opposite about you," She replied, looking at his wrinkled tux and oddly tied bow tie. It was horribly crooked.  
She untied it and then re-tied it properly for him, straightening it. She tugged on the edges of the black tux jacket, straightening out the wrinkles  
slightly. Reaching up with a comb, Chi-Chi combed Goku's crazy hair out, though she did not even think about trying hair gel, for she knew  
that if she did her effort to make it stay down would be in vain.  
  
Karina and Bulma helped Piccolo and Vegeta with their messy bow ties and tuxedos, then finally they deemed them worthy of presentation.  
  
"Okay guys, follow me," Bulma said, walking down the hall. Bulma knew the place like the back of her hand, although she had only been there once before.   
She led them to the elevator and they took it down to the first floor. They went down another hallway and into a larger, open space. The floor had the  
same white marble tile as the lobby. At the end of the open room was two large oak doors, adorned with intricate designs and swirls.   
Above the doors was a sigh that was white with gleaming golden cursive letters.   
  
"Dinning Room and Ballroom," Goku read aloud.  
  
"Good job, Kakorat," Vegeta smirked, "You can read."  
  
Goku pouted, but Bulma and the others ignored their further quarreling and entered the doors. Realizing they had been left behind, Vegeta and Goku  
quickly went through the doors as well. They all gasped slightly, with the exception of Bulma, who had seen it before. Never the less,  
a look of awe crossed her face as she and the others beheld the sight before them.  
  
The high, arched ceiling, was a dome of glass. The golden frames of the panes of glass made circles that became smaller  
and smaller as they reached the highest point. From the middle of the smallest circle, which was at the top, the golden fell  
through and past the circles until they reached the top of the large walls, which were painted with different scenes, the occupants  
of those scenes varying from angels and clouds, to animals and people, to grass and plants.  
{I'm trying to explain this as clearly as I can. Try to imagine this in your mind x_X}  
  
Below the dome ceiling were many different tables, all circular and rather large, all dressed in long, white table cloths, the ends  
almost touching the deep red carpet. On top of the table cloths were fine dishes and glimmering silver wear. Crystal wine glasses  
sat behind each plate, and dark red napkins that matched the color of the carpet, and were folded into a fancy shape that had a sense  
of suave elegance to it.  
  
Besides the fancy area, there were very elaborately dressed people, from people as young as they were, to others that were quite elderly.  
As they looked them over they supposed they were other guests. Bulma spotted Yankochi, who was talking to a teenage boy, who  
looked about the same age as she was. Bulma beckoned for the others to follow, and she led them over to her. Most of the people  
were seated, but Yanochi and the young man were still standing. Yankochi was wearing a true blue dress that reached the floor,  
and was cut much like Karina's.  
  
Yankochi noticed them approaching, "Bulma, hey!" she smiled and Bulma returned it as she reached her. The others stopped behind her.  
  
"And who is this?" Bulma blinked, looking over the teen Yankochi had engaged conversation with. He had spiky, bright green hair,  
which stood out attractively against his black tuxedo. He had an earing in his upper left ear lobe and a green goatee. His eyes were  
an intense blue. {*wolf whistles.*....o.o}  
  
Yankochi grinned, taking the teens arm, "Why Bulma...don't you remember?" She motioned to him with her free hand, "This is Greg."  
  
"Greg!" Bulma was a little embarrassed about not recognizing him, "I'm sorry, I didn't recognize you with that hair! Not that it looks bad,  
of course, it's just it used to be brown! And you've grown a goatee!"  
  
He ran a hand through his hair, "Yeah, I decided I'd change my look."  
  
"It looks good," Bulma complimented.  
  
Behind her, Bulma heard Vegeta make an annoyed noise. She looked back at him. His arms were crossed and he was looking away in an   
irritated way. Bulma smiled, grabbing his arm and pulling him over. He blinked.   
  
"I didn't introduce you to him before, but this is my boyfriend, Vegeta."  
  
Yankochi smiled and looked him over, giving a nod of approval. He blushed slightly, looking to the side.   
  
"You never introduced me to your other friends either," Yankochi pointed out.  
  
Bulma smiled apologetically, "I'm sorry," She turned to them and, as she announced each persons name, she motioned to them in turn,  
"This is Karina, Chi-Chi, Piccolo, and Goku."  
  
Yankochi gave a nod and they nodded back, grinning. Well, Piccolo wasn't exactly grinning. He was sort of...uh..I dunno,  
but it wasn't a grin. {o.o;}  
  
"Well, you guys better get a table. It's almost 8:00." Yankochi announced.  
  
They nodded and filtered through the filled tables to one of the few empty ones, and sat at it. The order was Karina, Piccolo, Goku,  
Chi-Chi, Bulma, and Vegeta. Goku blinked and poked at his napkin, which was cleverly folded like a swan.   
  
"Wow! This is cool!" he exclaimed, picking it up and moving it's lwings as if it was flying.  
  
"Goku, stop playing with the napkins," Chi-Chi said patiently, as if talking to a little 5-year-old. She unfolded her own, which was some  
fancy shape. She laid it in her lap neatly. Goku watched the other girls do this as well and followed.   
  
"Hehe, is this right, Chi-Chi?" Goku asked, looking at her and pointing at the napkin layed over his lap.  
  
"Well you lean forward so much when you eat..." She replied, snatching it up. She tucked it in the collar of his tux, and sat back  
again, continuing, "You better put it there, you probably wont drop food in your lap."  
  
"Kay!" Goku grinned, easily satisfied, as usual.  
  
Vegeta picked at his napkin, which was a tiger. "Uh..." He blinked, "Weird."  
  
He did the same with his napkin as Goku's and Piccolo did too. Suddenly a voice boomed over their heads, a voice very  
suave and that of a female.  
  
"Hello guests..."  
  
All heads turned to a woman who was standing with a cordless microphone in her hand. She was elderly, but still attractive  
{In an old way o.O;} and had her shimmering white hair pulled back into a smooth bun. She was wearing a fancy blue  
dress.   
  
"I am Mrs. Vandera," She announced, "The owner of Setting Suns Spa Resort."  
  
There was a round of polite applause.  
  
"Tonight we are holding the traditional introduction dinner to welcome you guests." She smiled warmly, looking over them all.  
  
"Before we begin dining, I would like to explain some things just so you all understand what will be going on during your visit here."  
She continued. She then cleared her throat, "You will receive what we call schedules of your appointments and treatments for  
each day. At this spa we want you to be relaxed and pampered physically as well as mentally. So there will be many different  
types of classes you will attend. There are physical exercises from meditation classes, to mud baths from massages. All of the  
exercise classes are challenging, and the luxurious treatment classes are very soothing for the mind, body, and soul."  
  
She smiled and finished, "You will recieve these scheduals tomorrow for your weekly activities and there are maps in the rooms  
so you do not get lost while moving from appointment to appointment. Well, I don't know about you, but I am hungry. Lets eat."  
  
"I second that!" Goku said quite loudly, lifting a finger into the air. The woman blinked, but her smile soon returned.  
  
Suddenly doors, that opened out of the painted walls, swung open. Many men and women, all dressed like waiters and waitresses,  
{Maybe that's because that is what they are o.o} came out carrying large silver platters that were covered with exquisite foods.  
Chi-Chi and Bulma looked at Vegeta and Goku, who were watching the people with drooling mouths, and then looked to each   
other and smiled, sweat dropping.   
  
The waiters and waitresses set the food down at various tables, including that of the gang. Immediately, Vegeta and Goku started  
digging in, not waiting for the others, who didn't start for a while anyways, watching them in slight awe. Finally Chi-Chi, who had  
seen enough of the saiyans consuming large amounts of food at an incredible rate, gave a small cough and picked up her fork   
for the first time and started on her meal.   
  
You know those cheap rip-off fancy brand name titles that say they are sooo better then every other product and then you go and  
find a product that you never heard of that is at a better price and just as good as the name brand product or better? Well,  
the Settings Sun Spa Resort wasn't like that. You couldn't get food that was so delicious just any where. It had a special taste  
to it, as if it had something different in the ingredients, something....a little new. The customers eating the food didn't care what it  
was that was making the food taste so good, they liked it.  
  
"Wow I've never had this good of pasta!" Karina commented with a smile, digging her fork into the pasta she was dining on.  
  
"And this Escargot {the snail stuff ((Pronounced Es-car-go)) ...o.o} is even better then the caviar I've had at the Alamode Restaurant," Chi-Chi commented, pointing to her food.  
  
Goku gulped, looking up sheepishly from his food and up to Chi-Chi and asked slowly, "Escar...got..?"  
  
"Yes, Goku.." She smiled slightly, the memory from that date they had gone on to that fancy restaurant and that unfortunate event  
had accrued there, rushing back to her as well.   
  
Goku cringed slightly and pushed the plate away that looked exactly like the one Chi-Chi was eating at the moment. She smiled  
and pulled his plate over to her and began eating it quickly. Goku blinked, watching her, "Wow, you can eat as fast as I can."  
  
She smiled, pushing Goku's now empty plate away.   
  
~*~  
  
About an hour later everyone felt full and content. They stood up, pushing their chairs back, and left the Dining Room. They returned  
to the corridor that their rooms were in.   
  
Chi-Chi kissed Goku on the cheek and smiled, bidding him goodnight, and disappeared into the girls room. Karina hugged Piccolo,  
he hugged back, and she smiled and said goodnight. He blushed purple slightly, smiling a little. They went in their rooms,  
leaving Bulma and Vegeta to be only one's in the hall. Without saying anything, Bulma wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him  
softly. Then she pulled away and smiled a bit, whispering goodnight and leaving into her room. He smirked and joined the other two men  
in their suite.  
  
~*~ Day 2 - Monday ~*~  
  
The next morning Chi-Chi awoke to the persistent knocking and yelling of a woman who sounded to be in her late  
50's. For some odd reason, the woman sounded very irritated and impatient. She sat up and yawned and stretched, looking over  
at Bulma and Karina, who were both buried in their own beds and still fast asleep, despite the loud woman outside the door.  
  
Mumbling something, Chi-Chi got up out of bed, the covers falling off to the floor as she stood. She yawned again and walked to the door  
in her flowing night gown, and called in a sleepy voice, "What do you want?"   
  
"Finally someone is awake!" The woman outside the door yelled, "I swear, kids these days, no respect and they turn up their  
darn music so loud they get deaf and then they can't even hear me knockin'!" She had a strong western accent.  
  
"...Who are you?" Chi-Chi asked after a pause.  
  
"Open the door!" The woman commanded without replying to her question.  
  
Chi-Chi swung the door open to reveal a woman in her late 50's with brown hair pulled back into a messy bun and was rather  
heavy set and not the most attractive woman. Well, to put it bluntly, she was a 5'3, ugly, easy-to-anger house maid that was from  
Texas and not in the mood to deal with "young vermin."   
  
"Look little missy," the woman growled at Chi-Chi, rudely jabbing a finger in her face, making her instinctively lean back and blink,  
"I aint in the mood for you young teens and your bad habits. I already had to deal with those disrespectful boys next door and then  
I had to knock for 20 minutes to get you up! And look!" She added, pointing past Chi-Chi in the direction of the lumps under the  
beds that was the still-sleeping Karina and Bulma, "Those girls are still asleep!"  
  
She suddenly shoved a manilla envelope into Chi-Chi's hands, "Now here's you girls' schedules, now hurry up and get your friends' little  
rears awake and ready for the day, the first activities start in less then 30 minutes and you just woke up!"  
  
"30 minutes!?" Chi-Chi gasped, her eyes widening.  
  
"BULMA! KARINA! WAKE UP!!" Chi-Chi yelled, running to the beds and shaking each girl in turn. They slowly arose, the maid  
watching with her hands on her hips.  
  
"Why are you yelling?" Bulma asked drowsily, scratching her head, her hair that was standing oddly on end.  
  
"The activities start in less then 30 minutes!" Chi-Chi informed them urgently, her arms flailing.  
  
"What!?" both girls sat bolt upright in bed, their eyes wide.  
  
The woman shook her head shamefully as she watched the three younger women rush around, getting dressed and ready for the  
day. She blinked, sensing somebody behind her, and looked over her shoulder to see Vegeta, Piccolo, and Goku watching   
the girls, who were just now getting out of their night clothes and were pulling on their clothes, with slightly widened eyes.   
  
She growled and hit them all over the head with a balled fist, closing her eyes and sweat dropping. All the men let out  
an "Ack!" and held the fresh bump on the top of their heads. They all blushed, standing straight again, still rubbing their heads,  
as the woman shut the door to the girls room with a loud slam. She then began yelling at them about being rude and intrusive...  
  
~*~  
  
About 20 minutes later the girls were, miraculously, ready to go. They walked out of their room to the guys, who already had their   
schedules in their hands. After quickly comparing schedules they all paired up in the groups that had the same activities.   
The first activity for Goku and Piccolo was "Meditation," for Vegeta and Chi-Chi, "Athletics," and Bulma and Karina both  
had a morning massage scheduled.   
  
~*~  
  
Vegeta and Chi-Chi didn't exactly get along, but they walked down the stairs, maps of the building in their hands, silently.  
They exited the stairwell on the fourth floor and walked down the spacious corridor, looking at the golden letters on the doors.  
There were many doors with different inscriptions on them.  
  
Chi-Chi read a few of them aloud as she passed them, "Doctor, Physical Training, Weight Room..."  
  
"Here it is," Vegeta pointed to a door, stopping and she stopped as well. He turned the knob and opened the door, stepping inside after  
she had entered. There were already people there, all dressed in the same uniform like attire: plain blue shorts and a white tee shirt  
with the Setting Suns Spa Resort logo on the front, which was a sun setting {of course} some blueish green water. Right beneath  
the water surface was golden lettering that read "Setting Suns Spa Resort," and beneath that, "You will find your stay worth every  
penny." Chi-Chi noted it was what the sign downstairs in the lobby had said. 'Hmm...must be this joint's motto,' she thought.  
  
"Hello!" an almost too cheery voice greeted squeakily, making both Vegeta and Chi-Chi jump slightly. They looked over  
their shoulders to see a woman standing there with brown hair that was curly and cut short, framing her bright face. She looked to be   
in her late 30's or early 40's. She was thin, but not hey-I'm-anorexic-looking-thin, and her sparkling blue eyes flashed every time she  
smiled.  
  
"I am the instructor for this class," she explained and her arm whipped out to one side, her finger pointed to the door they had entered,  
"At the end of the hall is the locker rooms. I ask that you please go and choose a locker and change into your physical education  
attire." She gestured to her own clothing that looked the same, although she had a name tag pinned to hers that read "Ms. Tanti."  
  
"Um...miss Tanti?" Chi-Chi questioned, reading the name tag.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do we have to wear those clothes for all of the activities?"  
  
"Yes, they are free, and you are allowed to take them home. You just go to your genders locker room and they measure you and give  
you a shirt and pair of shorts your size. For things like massages, you will just wear a towel, and for swimming, mud bathing, and  
other things you will be required to wear your own swim suit that you have brought."  
  
"Alright." Chi-Chi nodded.   
  
"Go on, I will begin in.." she checked her wrist watch, "Only 8 minutes, with or without you."  
  
The two went out of the room and, as directed, there was two separate doors at the end of the hall, one labeled "Men" and the other  
"Women." Vegeta disappeared into the Men's room and Chi-Chi into the Women's.  
  
~*~  
  
Bulma looked at Karina, her towel wrapped tightly around her. Karina was blushing slightly and made sure her towel was more  
secure around herself.   
  
"Do we have to wear a towel only?" Karina asked Bulma, frowning and looking down.  
  
"Yeah, but don't worry, they are very professional. It's not like they are pervs or something, Karina," the blue-haired chick replied.  
  
"I know...but I just feel so uncomfortable.." Karina mumbled, her gaze fixed on her feet.  
  
"It's alright," Bulma smiled encouragingly, "I know what you mean. I don't like it either."  
  
"Well," Karina sighed slightly, "lets go.."  
  
Bulma nodded and they walked out of the locker room on the first level. They were glad that this hall way was cut off from the lobby, so new  
incoming customers would not see them walking through in towels. "Here we are," Bulma announced, grabbing the door knob of  
a room labeled "Massages."  
  
They stepped in and the door shut behind them as they looked around. There was a small desk in the room that was not very  
large but still elegant, the floors carpeted deeply and the walls covered in a complex designed wall paper. There were soft chairs  
around the edges of all the walls except the wall with the desk in front of it, which was facing the door. That wall had different doors  
on both sides of the desk and one behind it. They were all labeled with different kinds of massages. One read, "Deep Tissue Massage,"  
another, "Chiropractic Treatment." Bulma knew that in that room they popped all your bones into proper alinement, and although  
at the moment they did it, it later made you feel much better and less tense.   
  
Behind the desk was a man that was dressed in the uniform like attire that Chi-Chi and Vegeta had seen everyone else wearing.  
Bulma and Karina walked up hesitantly to the desk and he looked up from some papers to them.   
  
"Yes?" He asked.  
  
"Well um.." Karina averted her eyes away from him, still feeling uncomfortable being in only a towel, "We are here for our 'Morning Massage.'"  
She didn't see the studying glance he gave her, looking her up and down slowly with a small smirk. Karina looked back to him,   
and he then pointed with his thumb over her shoulder to a door labeled what Karina had just said, "Morning Massage."  
  
Bulma smiled oddly, "Thank you." She grabbed Karina and pulled her toward the door, Karina using her other hand to keep the towel around  
herself, blinking.   
  
As soon as they were in the room and the door was shut, Karina turned to her friend and asked, "Why did you drag me out of there  
like that?"  
  
"That guy was checking you out and you should have seen that hungry look in his eyes," Bulma explained, and shuddered slightly.  
  
Karina frowned, "I hate when men can be such..."   
  
"Men?" Bulma finished for her, smiling a bit.  
  
"Yeah," Karina laughed.  
  
They turned there attention to a man that was looking at them. He was seated behind a small desk in the room, a few chairs against  
one of the walls. Behind the desk to the left was a door.   
  
"Here for the morning massage?" He asked them.  
  
They nodded. He nodded back and got up, "I will be back shortly." He disappeared through the door. A few moments later he  
returned and sat down again, "Go on in, there are two masseuses ready for you." They blinked and walked to the door, opened it,  
and went inside, closing it behind them. There were two what looked like padded tables with a pillow on each of them on one end   
and a rather muscular man at each one. Each was dressed in a muscle shirt and regular jeans. Bulma instantly recognized one as   
Greg, Yankochi's boy friend. He smiled at her.  
  
"Hello ladies," He greeted and patted the table he was standing at, "I'll take one of you over here and John over there will take  
the other."  
  
The girls walked over to the men, Karina to John and Bulma, rather reluctantly, to Greg. Greg told them to lay face down on the tables.  
They did so, making sure the towel covered them completely. The men started massaging their bare backs softly, and soon the girls  
felt their discomfort slip away, to be replaced by a soothing relaxation..  
  
~*~  
  
Goku and Piccolo sat on mats, waiting for something to happen. They had also been informed to get fitted for the spa attire, and  
did so, so now they sat, wearing the blue shorts and white shirt with the Setting Suns Spa logo on the front. Goku glanced to   
Piccolo, a look on his face that seemed to ask, "What now?" Piccolo shrugged. They had gone into the room labeled "Meditation"  
and some other people were seated on mats as well.   
  
The door opened and a man decked out in a monk-like suit, walked in, his eyes closed. He walked between the mats to the one  
that laid in front of the others and was smaller. He sat cross-legged on it, facing them with his eyes closed. There was a moment  
of silence, then he finally spoke, "Welcome to the Meditation Activity.." His voice was soft and calm. He was a bald, short, man,  
the monk clothing fitting on him loosely, and his face was a little chubby, and his voice was a little high pitched, but he didn't sound  
like a girl or anything, he just sounded well...I dunno he sounded like wise or something, ok?? {o.O;}  
  
"Now if you will please sit in the position I am sitting in," he instructed, moving his hands onto his knees, his legs still Indian-style,  
and he rested the back of his hands on his knees while bringing his middle finger and thumb together, making a circle, "We will  
begin."  
  
Everyone copied his motion, and he nodded, his eyes still closed. He took a deep breath, "Now breathe in deeply..  
become relaxed...calm.."  
  
Piccolo raised an eye ridge. He meditated alone a lot, and he didn't meditate exactly in the same way as this guy. He shrugged it off  
and did as the man said, tilting his chin downward and closing his eyes. Breathing in deeply, he tried to clear his mind..  
Goku, meanwhile, was breathing so fast it sounded like he was hyperventilating, though Piccolo didn't notice, he had blocked  
almost everything out. The instructor, however did notice and opened his eyes for the first time, looking to Goku, sweat dropping slightly.  
  
"Um...sir?"   
  
Goku stopped hyperventilating and looked at him as if nothing had happened or he hadn't done anything odd at all, "Yes?"  
  
"You don't have to breathe so quickly, just breathe slowly and deeply, calm yourself and release the tension."  
  
The man breathed in deeply, his chest swelling, and he closed his eyes again as he exahaled in the same slow way. Goku tried  
it and the man nodded. "Now," he continued, "Find your center...imagine a place that you are..." He paused and suddenly clenched  
his fists, his eyes snapping open and he jumped up, raising his fists in the air, making everyone open their eyes and look  
at him, blinking as he yelled psychotically, "THE RULER OF THE WORLD, AND EVERY OTHER PERSON IS YOUR  
SLAVE AND THEY ONLY SERVE YOU AND NO ONE ELSE! WHERE YOU CAN DO WHATEVER YOU FREAKING  
WANT, AND NO ONE CAN STOP YOU!"  
  
Everyone sweat dropped as the man dropped to his knees, his head thrown back as he laughed, "MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"  
After laughing like this for about 5 minutes straight he sat down crosslegged again, getting into the same position as before,  
his face suddenly calm and with no trace of the crazy look he had had only seconds ago.  
  
"Now...go to that place.." He ordered calmly.   
  
Everyone almost fell over anime style. Suddenly the door swung open and everyone looked up as a woman, Ms. Tanti,  
to be more specific, stormed in angrily. "Joseph! Are you acting like a mental case again!?"   
  
"Why no Fiona...I'd never-"  
  
"Yeah right! I heard you screaming all the way down the hall! Just get over your stupid dreams of taking over the world because  
it isn't going to happen!"   
  
She slammed the door loudly, leaving everyone starring at the instructor uncomfortably.   
  
"Um.." He broke the silence, "This activity is let out early...Go on to your next one .." He sweat dropped as they all got up to leave.  
  
~*~  
  
Somehow, everyone met up with each other and they again compared schedules. Vegeta and Bulma were together for a mud bath,  
Karina and Piccolo for a pool activity, and Chi-Chi and Goku had "Facial Treatment" whatever THAT was..The couples were matched  
up this time, so everyone was happy.   
  
~*~  
  
Karina and Piccolo walked into the room labeled Pool and looked around. There was, indeed, a pool in the large room. It was a  
fancy room, tiled with fine marble and had lush plants decorating the edged of the room. There were beach chairs and a table with  
folded, white, fluffy towels on them. Piccolo arched an eye ridge thinking, 'Why are there these beach chairs...this is an indoor pool,  
it's not like anyone can lay in them and get a tan or something..'  
  
There attention was drawn to a small group of people at the other end of the pool, near the diving board.   
  
"That's probably where we should be.." Karina said, starting to walk around to reach them, Piccolo following.  
  
They were dressed in their swim suits. Karina was in a low backed black swim suit and Piccolo in just some plain dark  
blue trunks. They reached the people, all dressed in different swim suits, and found that they were all gathered around a  
woman in a plain blue swim suit with the Setting Sun's logo on it. The people were all gabbering, spare her.  
  
"Quiet please, turn your attention to me!" She said over everyone's talking, and they gradually stopped and remained silent,  
all eyes on her. She smiled. She was rather young and blond, about in her mid 20's and seemed likable enough. She didn't wear  
any make up, but her lips were naturally dark pink and her cheeks naturally rosy. "Thank you," She said, once all was completely silent.  
  
"Now, we are just going to do some stretching, to make sure we don't pull any muscles, then we are going to do some swimming exercises  
and just have a little fun with it." She announced.  
  
"Alright!" She exclaimed, clapping her hands, "Line up in two rows facing me, please."  
  
They did so, Karina and Piccolo in the front row with some others, and the rest behind them in another. The woman stood in front  
of them all, facing them. "Now, just follow me." She instructed, then sat on the marble floor, them all following in suit. They sat   
with their legs as far apart as they could get them, Karina and the woman both able to do the splits completely, and leaned to one  
side, stretching the hand opposite of the side they were leaning to to the foot of that leg. They did other stretches, and soon the woman  
announced they were ready to actually get in the pool.  
  
They all walked down the steps of the pool and the lady went in the water with them as well. "Now, lets just swim around and get the  
feel of the water."  
  
They did, Piccolo doing laps and Karina swimming to one side of the pool, then the other. Once they almost collided, but Piccolo  
had felt her coming and had stopped just in time and, noticing that she was about to collide her head into the edge of the pool,  
he put his hand on her head, stopping her. Karina turned around, blinking, and looked at him.   
  
"Heh, sorry," Piccolo smiled, removing his hand from the top of her head. She returned the smile, "It's alright."  
  
She quickly brushed her lips against his in a kiss and turned around, to hide the smile she had on, and started swimming in the opposite  
direction. He crossed his arms and smirked, watching her swim off and then turned around and began swimming his own way..  
  
~*~  
  
"Chi-Chi!" Goku whined, "I don't want to get a facial treatment!"   
  
Chi-Chi arched a brow slightly as she continued to lead him to the room labeled Facial Treatments, "Why not?"  
  
"It sounds like it's for girls and I'm a guy! I don't do girl things!" He stopped letting himself being led once they were a few yards  
away from the room.  
  
"Goku.." Chi-Chi said pleadingly, looking at him.  
  
"Oh no.." Goku took a step away from her, "Don't do it..."  
  
"Pleeease.." Chi-Chi's eyes became larger in size and sparkled innocently, her bottom lip protruding out in a pout.   
  
"Not the puppy dog face!" Goku covered his eyes with his arm, turning him head away from her. "You know I can't stand seeing  
you like that.."  
  
'Heh heh, I do know that. And I also know it will male you do anything I want you to do,' Chi-Chi thought, smiling for only an instant  
before the "puppy dog face" returned.   
  
"Look at me Goku," Chi-Chi persisted, trying to move to the side his head was turned, but he just turned around avoiding her again.  
  
"No!" Goku argued stubbornly. She couldn't help but smile. He sounded just like a kid the way he said it.   
  
"Goku..." Chi-Chi said slowly, the pout in place once again on her face, "If you love me, you will look at me and go with me for  
the facial."  
  
He seemed to hesitate and then removed his arm and turned to her, opening one eye and looking at her resistantly. His lip  
trembled as he looked on at her cuteness...{o.O;} "Fine!" He burst out, "I can't take it any more! I'll do it! Just stop the face!"  
  
She laughed and took his arm, kissing his cheek. "Lets go, Goku."  
  
He sighed, being led to the door obediently, "And I do love you.." He added with a small smile, blushing a bit.   
  
She smiled, looking up at him, "I love you too." They entered the door together.  
  
Inside the room it looked like some kind of hair salon except there were these lay-back chairs with a pillow for the base of your  
neck to rest upon. Behind the chairs was a counter with all sorts of cosmetics, hair stylist tools, and other things similar. In front  
off all these, was a main desk with papers on it and a man behind it with a rather puffy hair doo. He looked up from some papers  
as they approached.   
  
"'Allo," He greeted, his french accent strong. He also had, besides the puffy, shining, over-gelled hair, a thin mustache that curled at the  
ends. "Your names are?"  
  
"Chi-Chi."  
  
"Goku."  
  
"Chi-Chay...and Goku..." He said, pronouncing chi-Chi's name wrong, as he searched through the list of second activity members.  
  
"Ah!" He pointed to two names, "Chi-Chay and Goku. Velcome. Ahh...you two is scheduled for ah..facial?" He pronounced "facial"  
oddly, making it sound like Face-She-Al. They nodded.  
  
"I vill be right back." He announced, disappearing through a door at the end of the room. They waited and, only a few moments  
later, he returned, two other people at his side. "These people will give you your...ah..facials." He explained, saying "facial" in the  
same odd way as before.  
  
"Hello," The woman of the two people greeted and immediately took Goku's arm, making Chi-Chi's eyes narrow at her, "I am..."  
She paused, studying a blinking Goku's face for a moment with fluttering eyelashes, "Savilia." {Pronounced: Sa-vill-ya.}  
She had vibrant pink hair, set in long coils of curls that reached her shoulders.   
  
She smiled, her eyes only half open, her long eyelashes making a dark frame over her bright blue eyes, "I'll be your...facial assistor for  
today."  
  
"Uh..." Goku followed her as she pulled him to one of the chairs and he blinked, "Okay."  
  
Chi-Chi growled, watching them until the man there cleared his throat and she looked up to him. He looked rather irritated at  
being ignored, his eyebrow furrowed and then end of one twitching, both of his eyes closed and his mouth pulled back.   
  
"I'm sorry.." Chi-Chi apologized, "I was...distracted."  
  
"No kidding. Well anyways, I am Rakoki," {Rah-Co-KI} He said and led her to another one of the chairs. "Sit." He ordered.  
The order wasn't really rude, but it wasn't all that polite either. She did as she was told, laying back. He flipped out a sort of sheet thing  
and laid it over her and asked her to sit up for a moment and her clipped two clasps together on the sheet behind her back.   
He pulled her hair free and asked her to lay down again, and she did, and he released her hair and went to the counter, picked up  
some things.   
  
~*~ Back with Goku~*~  
  
"So," Savilia flipped out the sheet and laid it over Goku and clasped the clasps behind his neck, "What's your name?"  
  
"Goku." He replied simply, averting his gaze away from her's.  
  
"That's a nice name," She smiled, moving to the counter and picking up some things. She came back and asked him to close  
his eyes. Goku sighed, he really didn't want to do this. This chick was a little too friendly and she seemed to keep checking him out.  
He did as he was told anyways, just to make Chi-Chi happy that he had gone through with it. He felt cool gloopy stuff cover his  
chin, cheeks, and forehead. He shifted around, feeling really weird, "What is that stuff?"   
  
"This is a natural blend of fruit that clears your pores and restores the natural tone too your skin." {She sounds like one of those  
descriptions on a lotion or shampoo bottle -_-; }She explained, letting her hands linger on his cheeks as she applied it.  
  
"Oh," Goku heard his own voice squeak.   
  
"Now," she said softly, "I have to leave it on for 20 minutes and then we can take it off and you will feel so refreshed." She led  
her finger up his throat as he swallowed nervously, feeling this. 'Help me!' He thought, 'I don't want to be here with this girl  
for 20 MINUTES!' As she put two slices of cucumber over each of his eyes he squinted them shut, hoping this time would go   
by quickly.  
  
~*~ Chi-Chi ~*~  
  
Chi-Chi's nose twitched. Her face was covered in the same gloop as Goku's. 'Dangit..' she thought, irritated, 'I just had to get an  
itch on my nose now!'   
  
"Now you will have to wait twenty minutes before we can takes this off, but the long wait is worth it." Rakoki's voice assured her.  
She had cucumber slits over her eyes, so she could not see him even if she did open her eyes.   
  
"So..what can I do until then?" She asked, still wishing she could scratch her nose.  
  
"Well...I can turn on some music if you want," He replied.  
  
"Alright." Chi-Chi sighed inwardly. 'It's better then nothing,' She thought as she heard the radio snap on and some rock started playing.  
  
~*~  
  
Vegeta and Bulma opened the door labeled "Mud Bath," their attire their swim suits with fluffy white towels draped around their waists.  
They looked around, once inside. There were various pools filled with...well...mud, of course. It is a mud bath, ya know. Anyways,  
it was practically the same as the Pool, except instead of a pool there were different spa's of mud. People were already sitting in  
most of them.   
  
"Uhh.." Vegeta didn't know what to say, but he didn't need to.   
  
Bulma took his arm and started dragging him to one of the unoccupied pools.   
  
Vegeta blinked, "Do we just...step in it?"  
  
"Yep," Bulma answered simply, stepping into the mud, her leg disappearing. She stepped in with her other leg, then took off the  
towel around her waist and set it aside. Vegeta took his towel off and tosses it aside. It landed over a mans head and he started screaming.  
  
"AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! TARANTULA!! IT'S ON MY FACE! Kill it kill it kill it kill it!" He screamed frantically.  
  
"Honey.." The woman sitting across from him sweat dropped, "That's a towel, dear."  
  
"Oh..." The man blinked, pulling it off.  
  
Everyone fell over anime style.   
  
After recovering themselves, Vegeta and Bulma sat in the warm mud.   
  
After a moment, Vegeta arched a brow and asked, "Why are we sitting in dirt?"  
  
"Because, it soothes and really is good for your skin. This isn't regular mud, anyways. They enrich it with vitamins and stuff."  
  
"I still think it's stupid."  
  
"Well it's not. After we get out and shower off you wont believe how good you'll feel." She leaned back and closed her eyes,  
smiling, "I'm glad we get one of these every other day."  
  
Vegeta shrugged and leaned back too, the mud up to his neck, as well as hers. Actually the mud did feel rather relaxing.  
It was warm and smooth. He sunk back a little more, the mud reaching the bottom of his lips but he stopped there, to avoid  
sucking mud. Bulma released a relaxed and content sigh, her eyes still closed as she smiled a bit. Vegeta closed his eyes and   
felt his hand brush her's. He felt around and found it, resting on the seat they were sitting on. He curled his fingers around her and she  
opened her eyes and smiled at him. He smirked a bit, then closed his eyes and Bulma squeezed his hand.  
  
~*~  
  
Chi-Chi was very relieved when Rakoki took a warm wash cloth and washed her face clean of the fruit-gloop, and removed the  
cucumber slices. Her face felt very refreshed and clean indeed, a since of refreshing cool water on it permanently, for the time being  
anyhow. She gratefully scratched her nose and then smiled at Rakoki, rubbing her cheeks.   
  
"Wow, it feels so invigorating." She said, blinking with a smile.  
  
"Told you it was worth the wait." He smiled back.  
  
~*~  
  
"And.." Savilia paused as she wiped the last bit of gloop from Goku's face with a warm wash cloth away, "We're done."  
  
She smiled as he took off the cucumbers and blinked.   
  
"Wow my face feels like it has really cold water on it." He announced, touching his cheek gingerly.  
  
"That's because it's so clean now, and your skin looks very nice." She brushed his cheek to his chin with her finger, making him  
shift around in his seat uncomfortably.  
  
"Soo..." He said offhandedly, looking to the side, "I'm done?"  
  
"Yep," She replied.  
  
Goku felt immensely relieved and looked back to her, "Good. I mean..uh...I'll just be going now."  
  
"I'll walk you," She said. Goku felt that even if he had said he could manage on his own she would have gone with him anyways.  
He felt a sense of dread as they walked to the door, her arm hooking under his. He walked as far away from her as he possibly could,  
but didn't break the hold on his arm so not to be rude. Once at the door, Savilia stopped and turned to him. She didn't notice,  
and Goku didn't either, the footsteps approaching them.  
  
"I had a great time working with you," She smiled slyly, leaning closer to him. He bent backwards a bit to avoid her face touching his.  
  
"Uhh..Okay." He blinked.  
  
"I's like to thank you," She said, batting her eyelashes.  
  
"Uhh..Okay." He said again.  
  
"I'll take you to lunch today," She said firmly.  
  
"Uhh..Okay." Goku felt that if he refused she would have bit his head off right then and there.  
  
"I'm glad you don't mind."  
  
"Uhh...Okay." Goku felt stupid, repeating himself like this, but he didn't know what else to say.  
  
Before he could make a move away from her, Savilia leaned closer and kissed him square on the mouth. His eyes widened and he tried  
to pull away somewhat gently, but her arms were firmly around him. 'Help me!' He thought, surprised at th strength she had  
to hold him still and keep her lips firmly pressed against his.   
  
Suddenly Savilia was off of him and on the floor, her eyes in anime swirls and a large bump on the side of her head. Goku blinked  
and turned to his right to see a very furious looking Chi-Chi, who had an unplugged curling iron in hand. Savilia got up, rubbing the bump  
with an anime tear on the side of her right eye.   
  
"You wench! Why did you do that!?" The pink haired female growled at Chi-Chi.  
  
"You were kissing MY boyfriend!" Chi-Chi yelled.  
  
"YOUR boyfriend!?" Savilia exclaimed, looking to Goku, her face surprised.  
  
"YEAH!!" Chi-Chi growled, starting to advance on her with the curling iron again.  
  
"Chi-Chi I didn't do it!" Goku said quickly, "She-"  
  
"I know Goku. I was watching the whole time and I just snapped when I saw this tramp put her arms around you and kiss you, of all things."  
  
Savilia growled and grabbed the arm that held the curling iron, "I bet he likes the way I kiss much better then your way. Poor dear,  
I'm suprised he's even considering a ugly wench like you."  
  
Chi-Chi turned an angry red, "My Goku LOVES me, you were forcing all that upon him and I could tell he was going to die if I  
didn't save him soon. Part of it might be your breath," Chi-Chi waved her free hand infront of her own face, "It REEKS."  
  
Savilia let out an odd, angry kind of shriek and swung her fist at Chi-Chi's face. But her fist was stopped a few inches from the black  
haired female's face, by none other than Goku's hand. Goku looked rather angry indeed, "You were trying to hurt Chi-Chi."  
He said firmly.  
  
Savilia yanked her fist out of his grasp, "No duh, genius."  
  
Goku crossed his arms and stepped between the two women, "Well I'm not going to let you do that."  
  
Chi-Chi peeked her head over Goku's shoulder and stuck her tongue out at Savilia. The pink haired girl growled and made a move towards  
her, but Goku stopped her. "Back off," he warned, "I'm not going to hurt you, but I know Chi-Chi will if I let her get to you. I'm doing  
it for your own good...and her's."  
  
Savilia looked so frustrated, her hair sticking out at odd angles, ruffled, and the bump still on place on her head. Her ears were  
scarlet. "I will not give a hunk like you up THAT easily!" She said, making Goku blush and blink, "I challenge your woman to a fight.  
Winner gets this juicy piece of beef.." She made a weird kind of purring noise and licked her lips, looking at Goku. Goku now felt  
very uncomfortable.   
  
"HOW DARE YOU REFER TO GOKU IN SUCH A PERVERTED WAY!" Chi-Chi yelled angrily, trying to get past Goku,  
who turned to her and held her back as gently as he could without letting her go.   
  
"Chi-Chi please calm do-Ack!!" He jumped forward as his rear was slapped by Savilia. He spun around, blushing horribly, his  
hands instinctively over his behind. He shuttered, feeling both shocked and violated, "You-You-"  
  
"Yes I did," Savilia cut him off, smirking in a scary, hungry sort of way, walking slowly towards him, "And I want you, you hunk."  
  
Goku let out a little yelp and hid behind Chi-Chi, who was an angry red. She clenched her fists and punched a surprised looking   
Savilia square in the jaw. The young pink haired woman stumbled back, Chi-Chi, not waiting around to wait for her to stand   
straight again, advancing quickly on her. Savilia looked up just in time for Chi-Chi's fist to colide with her eye, making a nasty   
purple bruise from her eyebrow to the top of her cheek. Savilia held her hurt face and shrunk back.  
  
"I'm sorry!" She said.  
  
"YOU WILL BE!" Chi-Chi growled, coming at her again.  
  
But before she could step any further Goku grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back holding her there as she angrily tried  
to get free to take another wack at the pink haired female. Surprisingly she did break free and, taking the chance, tackled   
Savilia to the ground, sitting on her back. She grabbed a handful of her pink locks.  
  
Yanking back on them, making Savilia cry out, she asked angrily, "Who is Goku's girlfriend!?"   
  
"You!" Savilia whimpered, trying to lean her head back so her hair had some slack, but Chi-Chi held it tightly so it was pulled  
no matter how she moved it.  
  
"And who does Goku love!?"  
  
"You!"  
  
"And who is a dirty slut!?"  
  
"You!"  
  
Chi-Chi yanked sharply on Savilia's hair, making her yelp, "Ow! I mean me!"  
  
"And who is going to back off from MY GOKU!?"  
  
"I am!"  
  
"Very good..." Chi-Chi released Savilia's hair and stood up, leaving her holding her head and sniffling in pain. Turning to Goku  
she grabbed him by the arm and pulled him toward the door. "Goku," She announced firmly, regaining her composure, "We're  
leaving."  
  
The last thing Savilia heard before the door closed was Goku's voice saying in a suprised tone, "And you tell me not to fight!"  
  
~*~  
  
Karina toweled herself dry, standing at the edge of the pool. She looked down into the water, seeing a flash of green pass by,  
and then in the blink of an eye it was gone again. She blinked and looked further down the seemingly empty pool and saw the  
green blur again. She finally saw it and followed it with her eyes, watching it, although she was having a pretty hard time   
keeping up with it, it was so fast. Finally, the water's surface was broken and Piccolo's head emerged as he took a deep breath  
of air. Karina shook her head to relieve herself of the odd spinning sensation she felt.  
  
"Are you ready to go yet?" She asked, looking up at the clock on the wall, "It's five minutes past when this activity was supposed to end."  
  
"Yeah," The green young man replied, climbing out of the pool. He shook his head in a dog-like manner, water flying off of  
his face and antennas. He grabbed a towel that was sitting on one of the pool side tables and dried himself off quickly.   
He wrapped the towel around his waist and looked up to her. "Ready."  
  
She nodded, her towel already firmly wrapped around her waist. "We're supposed to get to our next activity in five minutes."  
She announced, heading for the door.  
  
"Five minutes?!" Piccolo yelped and ran to catch up to her, "We still have to go upstairs and change into our clothes!"  
  
"I know!" She said, sounding slightly irritated. Then she smirked, looking at him as they walked briskly down the hall to the elevator,  
"It's your fault."  
  
"Well," Piccolo protested, "I like swimming, Okay?"  
  
Karina laughed as she pressed the elevator door button and they both stepped inside, "Yeah, no kidding."  
  
He smirked and pushed the button labeled, "6."   
  
"You sure are fast," She continued, "Man, I thought you were some kind of green shark or something when I saw you flash by."  
  
"I'll take that as a compliment." Piccolo said with a smug grin as the elevator let out a small "ting" noise and the door opened.  
The two walked in the direction of their suites. They met up with Bulma and Vegeta there, who were also dressed in their swim suits.  
  
"Hey," Karina said, making the two look to her and Piccolo. Bulma was searching for her card key, almost all of the contents  
of her purse pulled out. Vegeta had his in his hand and was inserting it just as Karina had called to them. He nodded in greeting  
and Bulma gave a rushed, but smiling, "Hi."  
  
"Can't find your key?" Karina asked as she reached them, Piccolo at her side. Vegeta opened the door to the guys' room and went in.   
Piccolo followed and shut the door behind him. Karina pulled out her card key and let Bulma in the girls' room, going inside   
herself and shutting the door.  
  
Inside the men's suite Vegeta grabbed his spa uniform shorts and pulled them on over his semi-dry swimming trunks. "Finally,"   
he said as Piccolo grabbed his and pulled them on as well, "What I've been looking forward to."  
  
"What's that?" Piccolo asked, arching an eyeridge and pulling a tee shirt with the spa's logo on the front over his head.  
  
"Martial Arts class," Vegeta smirked and pulled a shirt that matched Piccolo's on.  
  
"Let me see!" Piccolo exclaimed, reaching his hand out towards the saiyan. Vegeta smirked and handed him his schedule.  
  
"Wow!" Piccolo blinked, reading over it, "I didn't know that had a Martial Arts class in the joint!"  
  
"Me either, until I looked on my schedule," Vegeta replied, then asked, "What do you have next?"  
  
"Uhh..." Piccolo pulled out his schedule and read it over and then arched an eye ridge.   
  
"What is it?" Vegeta asked.  
  
Piccolo muttered something, putting his right hand over his eyes and turning his face to the air in a motion of frustration and embarrassment.  
  
"What?" Vegeta leaned closer with a smirk.  
  
Instead of answering, Piccolo shoved his schedule at him and he took it and read over it. "Manicure and Pedicure!?" He burst out  
and fell over onto the middle bed, laughing.  
  
"Shut up!" Piccolo growled, and when the saiyan made no effort to stop his laughter what so ever a thought crossed Piccolo's  
mind. The Namekian smirked and then said cooly, "You'll be getting one too, sometime."  
  
Vegeta stopped laughing at sat up, "No way!"   
  
Piccolo laughed, "Yes way!" He held up Vegeta's schedule, "Look at tomorrow's third activity!"  
  
Vegeta snatched it out of Piccolo's hand and looked down to Tuesday. "WHAT!?" He exclaimed, his eyes widening.  
  
This time it was Piccolo who collapsed on the bed, laughing.  
  
"I WILL NOT GET A WOMAN'S TREATMENT!" Vegeta hollered over Piccolo's laughter, "I REFUSE TO!"  
  
Piccolo sat up and smirked, "I bet your woman will make you."  
  
"Sha can't make me do anything!" Vegeta growled.  
  
"Yeah right," Piccolo dodged a punch and snickered.  
  
Vegeta gave a "hmph," crossing his arms and walking to the door, his schedule in hand, "Come on, Green Bean..."  
He smirked and looked at Piccolo over his shoulder, "Or you'll be late for your nail treatments."  
  
~*~  
  
Goku grinned broadly and opened the door labeled "Martial Arts Training," and stepped inside. He looked around. The floor  
was completely padded and people all sat already on them, crowded around one man, who had shining long black hair and   
a white karate robe on, a black belt tied firmly around his waist. Contrasting with his hair were two intensely bright blue eyes.  
  
"Sit down." He ordered, not even looked up, as Goku entered. Goku smiled as heads turned to look at him and walked over.  
  
"Kakarot?" A familiar voice said in suprise.   
  
"Vegeta!?" Goku blinked, his eyes moving onto the smaller saiyan.  
  
Vegeta smirked, "This will be fun."  
  
Goku returned the smug grin, "Oh yeah."  
  
"Silence!" The black haired man said sharply, his eyes flashing to the two of them. Goku sat down behind Vegeta.  
  
"Now...I'm assuming that is all that are going to attend this class." The man announced and stood up from his cross legged position  
on the floor.  
  
They all looked up at him, Vegeta crossing his arms. 'He may look strong...but Kakarot, the Namekian, or I could take him down easily..'  
The man walked past them and crossed his arms over his chest, his back to them. They waited and Goku and Vegeta glanced  
at each other, brows raised. They looked back to him as he finally spoke, "You all have come to this spa to become physically  
fit and at ease mentally...right?"  
  
No one answered, though it seemed it was a rhetorical question anyways. He continued, "Well this is not a class where you relax.  
You're going to work hard to get in shape. For the week, you are mine to train, to shape into worthy people that live longer,   
look better, and achieve goals. We are going to work hard and long, and when we're done, you will be smarter in self-defense  
and in fighting in general."  
  
Goku noticed a heavyset man sitting next to him flinch at the words, "work hard and long." He grinned a bit, 'This is going to be fun.'  
  
"Now get up, and we will stretch, then begin. After stretching I will see how much you already know and how strong you are,"  
he smirked a bit, turning to them as they stood up, "Call it a test."   
  
Forming three lines in front of him, Goku and Vegeta next to each other in the middle line, they waited for instructions.   
After showing them some stretching exercises and enforcing them, the man stood straight and cracked his knuckles.   
"Now...you may call me Kinto Ryu," (Ken-toe Ri-you) He announced, "Now, line up and leave space for me and whoever's first in line.  
I'm testing you now." Goku and Vegeta decided to go to the back. 'Save the best for last,' Vegeta thought with a grim  
smirk, watching the heavy set man from earlier walk up to Kinto Ryu, trembling slightly.  
  
Ryu looked him up and down. "Attack me," He ordered after a moment. Blinking, the man walked forward and threw a  
sloppy punch at him. Ryu grabbed his fist, blocking the punch easily. His other hand was behind him. Grunting, the heavy set man  
struggled to free himself from the stronger man's grip. After about a minute, Ryu released him, making him stumble backward clumsily.  
  
"Next," Ryu commanded calmly, closing his eyes.   
  
The rest were the same. Most, obviously, came for the luxury part of the trip, some of them either fat or short, the other tall or  
thin. Goku, Vegeta, and Ryu seemed to be the only physically fit people in the whole room. As all of the people attempted  
to land a hit on the dark haired young man Goku and Vegeta watched, rather bored, their arms crossed idly. Finally, Goku stepped  
up. His turn. Vegeta was next, he had gotten in the very back of the line, he finally looked interested as Goku and Ryu studied each other.  
Ryu was just a bit taller, but otherwise, they seemed built the same. Goku seemed to be a bit more muscular, Ryu a bit more slender.  
  
Goku slid into fighting stance, Ryu watching. After a moment Ryu barked out the command, "Attack me."  
  
Goku did as he was told and ran at the man quickly, right in front of him in less then two seconds. Goku was surprised the man  
was able to dodge his punch. Not anyone, spar Piccolo and Vegeta, had ever been able to dodge him before. He smiled though  
as the man attacked back, the first time he had attacked any of the spa customers. He caught his fist. Ryu swung his other fist  
around, but Goku caught it too. The saiyan thrust his head forward and their foreheads collided. Ryu was thrown back as Goku  
released his fists. He hit the wall and sunk down it.   
  
Vegeta smirked, he knew that the man looked strong but couldn't compare to them in the least. Ryu got up slowly, rubbing the throbbing  
spot on his forehead, wincing. He looked both surprised and frustrated. And determined. He ran at Goku and kicked at his chin,  
swinging his foot up high. Goku leaned back, dodging the kick with a grin. He grabbed his leg while it was in the air and flipped him   
over himself, slamming him on his back on the ground. The man let out a grunt of pain and got up slowly. He was shaking slightly.  
Either from a mixture of rage and embarrassment or pain and embarrassment. Or maybe is was pain, rage, AND embarrassment.  
..All I know that it included embarrassment. {^_^}  
  
He looked to the side, wiping some blood from his chin with his hand, and said in a slightly quivering but angry voice, "Next."  
  
Goku blinked, thinking, 'Guess he had enough already.' The saiyan shrugged and walked over to the rest of the awaiting  
customers, who looked scared, their eyes all as large as baseballs. "What?" he asked, blinking. They all cowered back into   
the corner, away from him, as soon as he spoke. He rubbed the back of his head, laughing a bit nervously.   
Goku shrugged it off and looked back to the two young men standing in the middle of the room, facing each other.  
  
"Attack me," Ryu ordered Vegeta, sliding into a defensive stance.  
  
"As you wish," Vegeta muttered with a smirk and hurried forward, but phased out just before he collided with Ryu.  
The young man looked shocked indeed, looking around in confusion and surprise. "Where'd he-"  
  
Vegeta suddenly was behind him and kicked him hard in the lower back, not giving him a chance to finish his   
question. The saiyan smirked as Ryu hit the wall and fell down off of it and began walking toward him again.   
Before Ryu could stand up fully, only getting into a kneeling position, Vegeta was on him again. He brought  
his fist into his gut, making Ryu cough and his eyes widen, his breath taken from him. Vegeta watched as  
he fell to his knees, clutching his hurt stomach.  
  
Vegeta was about to kick him square in the face when Goku was suddenly next to them and grabbed Vegeta's  
leg, which had been swinging into action to connect violently with Ryu's jaw. The smaller of the two saiyans looked  
up at him, scowling.  
  
"Release me, Kakarot," Vegeta ordered, yanking his foot away.   
  
"Enough," Goku said darkly, "You've obviously won, you don't need to prove yourself any more."  
  
"I don't need to prove myself anyways," Vegeta retorted with a smirk, but turned away and crossed his arms.  
  
Goku helped the winded man to his feet. Ryu, amazingly, regained his composure rather quickly, though he seemed  
to have gotten his pride hurt. 'He's probably never encountered anyone that could even match him,' Goku thought,  
'Until now anyways. I guess he's just shamed that he was defeated, especially twice in a row.'  
  
"Very good.." Ryu said quietly, "Just do the exercises I have taught you until it is time for you to head to your next activity.."  
  
He walked to a door that was in the wall, and if he had not opened it, the other's probably wouldn't of even noticed it there.  
  
~*~  
  
Piccolo sat down in the padded chair with a sigh. An attractive woman, whose name was Mantoki, smiled and walked away.  
She was going to give him his pedicure and manicure. He had been asked to remove his shoes and socks, and sat barefooted   
in the chair, waiting unenthusiastically for what was to come.   
  
Mantoki returned, wheeling a table with a small container of nail instruments to the side of a towel, which layed on the length   
of the table, and two bowels with water in them. The bowels had a raise in them, so the palm of your hand could rest upon   
it and your fingers could rest in the water. She pushed the table infront of him and sat in a chair, facing him. She reached   
down and pulled a "Foot Spa" out of an opening in the table and set it on the floor. She plugged it in to an outlet in the closest  
wall and the thing began vibrating.   
  
"Go ahead and put your feet in, we'll do your manicure first," she said. Her voice was very calm and quiet. She had long  
black hair that reached past her shoulders. It was straight and shiny and her purple eyes were friendly.   
  
"Now," she said, once he had put his feet in the water and rested then on the vibrating bottom, "Put your nails in the water."  
  
He did as he was told. The vibrating feeling on his feet felt very odd to him as he rested his palms on the raised, rounded part  
of the bowl and his fingers sunk down into the water. Sh stood up and announced she would be back in a few minutes and   
instructed him to leave his feet and hands soaking. He sighed, having a dreading feeling that this would take longer then he  
would like.  
  
~*~  
  
The three girls grinned as they walked down the hallway. They had the same activity together: "Cleansing Treatment."  
  
"So..." Karina blinked as they turned the corner, Bulma leading the way, "what exactly is a cleansing treatment?"  
  
"Well," Bulma answered, "It's like a really nice bath with all these special shampoos, conditioners and body wash.   
It is really relaxing and you feel so clean afterwards."  
  
"Sounds good to me," Chi-Chi grinned as they turned into another hallway, "I could use a hot bath."  
  
"Er.." Karina raised a brow, "We aren't going to be taking a bath in the same room, will we?"  
  
"No, of course not," Bulma laughed a bit, "There are different rooms and you get your own."  
  
"Cool." Both Chi-Chi and Karina smiled.  
  
"Here we are," Bulma announced as she stopped at the correct door and pulled it open, stepping inside. The other two girls  
followed. Inside looked like a waiting room. There were chairs all along the two walls of the entry way and a desk with a woman  
behind it at the opposite side of the room. They all walked over to her and she looked up.  
  
"Names?" She asked.  
  
"Chi-Chi, Bulma, and Karina," Chi-Chi answered for all of them.  
  
The woman nodded, checking their names off a list in her hand, "Alright girls."  
  
She copied down something on the sticky notes and handed them each one, "This is the room you will have your bath in."  
  
She pointed to a door on the left, "Go through that and find the number of your room on the doors. I must ask you that you do  
not make a mess and when I come to get you, you must leave willingly and not linger. We don't want to have you three late for  
lunch. It's going to be very good," She smiled.  
  
"Oh, we will," Karina replied, the two girls at her side nodding in agreement.  
  
"Go on then."  
  
They all nodded and walked to the door, going through it. There was a long corridor, doors all along the two long walls.   
They all had small golden numbers on them. They looked at thier sticky notes, then found their own bath rooms.  
  
"Enjoy yourself," Karina smiled at the other two, opening her door.  
  
"Don't worry," Chi-Chi replied with a smile as Bulma nodded to Karina, "I will."  
  
~*~  
  
"Lets spar, Kakarot," Vegeta said to the other saiyan in the room as they stretched.  
  
"I don't know Vegeta..." Goku said slowly, "The instructor might get mad at us."  
  
"Who cares if he gets mad?" Vegeta smirked, "It's not like he can stop us or do anything about it."  
  
"True, but-"  
  
"Why are you making up excuses not to fight me? Are you scared?"  
  
Goku scowled as Vegeta continued, "You are just afraid you'll loose, which I'm sure you will."  
  
"I'm not making up excuses!" Goku protested, "And I am certainly not afraid of you."  
  
"Then why don't you back up your words?" Vegeta smirked, sliding into defensive stance.  
  
"Fine then," Goku growled, running at him, "I will!"  
  
~*~  
  
Piccolo had never have anyone touch his feet before, much less have them rub them and clean and file his toe nails.  
He didn't like it. He liked to have his feet to himself, thank you very much. Besides, he hated to admit it, but it tickled.  
He kept jerking every time Mantoki cleaned beneath one of his toe nails. She had finished his hands, and he was glad she didn't  
ask him if he would like to wear finger nail polish, he would have said no without hesitation anyways.  
  
He jerked yet again as she was filing one of his toe nails. The girl looked rather annoyed, "Please Piccolo, stop twitching."  
  
"Sorry.." He muttered. Finally she was finished, him having to will himself to stay still the entire time. He was relieved to be  
allowed to stand up.   
  
"It was nice working with you," Mantoki grinned and waved as he left.  
  
"Yeah..right.." He murmured. It wasn't that he didn't like her, it was just that he did not enjoy getting his nails treated.   
  
~*~  
  
Chi-Chi sank back into the warm bath water, bubbles reaching the rim of the large tub. She sighed in contentment and picked  
up a shampoo bottle, humming. Even as she poured the shampoo into her hand she could smell the rich scent. She lathered  
it thoroughly. 'This feels so good...' she thought with a smile, letting her chin sink under the water so only her nose was over the  
soft, scented bubbles.  
  
She picked up the tin of fresh water and poured it over her head, washing the shampoo out of her hair. She grabbed the  
body wash and wash cloth.  
  
~*~  
  
Everyone in the room was in a circle, except for the two that were fighting in the center of that circle. Both were pretty beat up  
at this point. Goku had a black eye and bruises in various places, and Vegeta had a bloody nose as well as bruises like Goku.  
Both were pretty tired as well.  
  
"Give it up, Kakarot!" Vegeta growled, catching his breath, his hands on his bent knees as he leaned forward.  
  
"You first!" Goku said stubbornly, in the same position as his foe and panting.  
  
"No way!" Vegeta growled, standing straight and clenching his fists.   
  
Goku did the same, "C'mon, bring it! I'm still ready for you!"  
  
"Why don't you!? Afraid?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Then YOU attack ME!"  
  
"Fine..." Goku paused a few seconds to pant, "Just lemme catch my breath.."  
  
"Yeah...Me too."  
  
"What's going on here?" a stern voice made both Saiyans jump in surprise.  
  
They turned to see Kinto Ryu standing there with a scolding look on his face, his arms folded firmly across his chest.  
He had broken through part of the circle of people and everyone watched the three in silence.  
  
"Well? Care to answer my question?"   
  
Goku pointed at Vegeta, "He started it!"  
  
Vegeta blinked then pointed back, "I did not! HE did!"  
  
"Did not!" Goku argued, putting his face in front of Vegeta's.  
  
"Did to!" Vegeta growled, leaning forward, making Goku have to lean back to avoid Vegeta biting his nose off. {Not literally,  
of course...}  
  
"Did not!" Goku leaned forward this time, making Vegeta the one leaning back. They continued doing this as they protested  
against each other in the childish manner.  
  
"Did to!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did to!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did to!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did to!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did to!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did to!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did t-"  
  
"STOP IT!!" Ryu cut Vegeta off, yelling in annoyance and anger.  
  
They both blinked and looked at him.  
  
Goku straightened his back and said calmly, "Sir, we were just having a spar. Nothing serious."  
  
Ryu eyed them both for a moment, then looked back to Goku and asked, "Did I give you permission to do so?"  
  
"Well, no we-"  
  
"Exactly!" Ryu interrupted, "Did you know that you could get kicked out of the spa resort for that?"  
  
Both of the saiyan's eyes widened and they shook their heads.   
  
Ryu uncrossed his arms, watching them for a moment. He finally spoke, "I'll let you off this time, but do not let it happen again."  
  
"Yes sir.." The two young men mumbled, averting their gaze from his.  
  
"Now.." Ryu glanced to the clock on the wall, then looked back at all of them, "Get out of here, lunch is starting soon,"  
--At this point Goku grinned broadly--"I will see you all Wednesday."  
  
"All right," Someone said as they all filtered out the door and headed for their suites.  
  
~*~  
  
Bulma was toweling herself dry when a knock sounded on the door. She looked at it. "Yes?" she called.  
  
It was the woman's (who had welcomed them to the bathing facility) voice that had greeted them, "You have five minutes until lunch begins."  
  
"Okay," Bulma replied, "I'll be out in one minute."  
  
The woman did not reply. Bulma shrugged and reached for her clothes. She felt very relaxed and comfortable. With a  
smile she dressed and opened the door. A refreshing blast of clean, cool air greeted her as she stepped out.   
  
Meanwhile, Chi-Chi and Karina were already out of their bathing rooms and were waiting for her in the room they  
had first come upon. Bulma joined them moments later. The woman was behind the desk again and she smiled warmly at them   
all, "Thank you, I hope you girls enjoyed yourselves."  
  
"I know I did," Karina returned the smile and the other two girls nodded in agreement.   
  
"Well you three go on and get to the dinning room and get some lunch."  
  
"All right." Bulma replied and the three walked out of the room.  
  
They decided to change into some comfortable clothes in their suites and ran into the three guys up there.  
  
"Let's eat!" Goku exclaimed joyously, grabbing Chi-Chi by the arm and hauling her towards the stairs once they had  
all changed into comfortably nice clothes. The others followed.  
  
Once in the dinning room for the second time, they all sat at a table and almost as soon as they had, waiters had set   
platters of food in front of each of them. Goku took off the cover that was silver, just like the platter itself, and took   
a deep whiff of what was on the plate: a big slice of juicy meat, (steak, to be more precise) a fancy heap of caviar, (fish eggs..o.o;)  
and a small side salad. (Mm...veggies...o.o)  
  
Goku picked up his fork and poked the caviar with it, blinking. Vegeta didn't wait around and just grabbed his  
dinning utensils and started eating, not even glancing at the salad before starting on his steak. Piccolo ate slowly.  
He didn't really find the food very good, but hey, he preferred water over everything. The three women were eating their salads  
politely while chatting about their earlier activities.  
  
"That bath was so relaxing," Chi-Chi sighed as she recollected it.  
  
"I know. The massage that Karina and I got was wonderful too." Bulma replied.  
  
"That reminds me," Vegeta smirked and swallowed the food he had been chewing on, "How was your manicure, Green Bean?"  
  
Piccolo almost spit his caviar all over Goku as he blushed purple. He wiped his mouth with his napkin and glared at the smirking  
saiyan.   
  
"So you got your manicure and peticure already?" Bulma asked Piccolo, but he didn't answer. She didn't really expect one as  
she continued, "I can't wait for mine. I need it. My nails got really messed up when we were camping last week."  
  
"Mine too," Chi-Chi, Karina, and (surprisingly) Goku.  
  
Everyone looked at him and he grinned. "Ooh," Goku said his voice high pitched as he imitated a woman's voice, "I broke a nail!"  
He held out his hand, his fingers spread and his palm facing away from him as he studied his nails, "They look absolutely HORRIBLE!"  
He waved his other hand like a fan in front of his face, "Breathe, Goku, it's ok. You'll make it through this girl!"  
  
Everyone arched a brow. Goku sweat dropped and rubbed the back of his head. Suddenly Vegeta and Piccolo both burst out  
in laughter and said in chorus, "You sound EXACTLY like Bulma!"  
  
Bulma went red as the others joined in their laughter, "I do not sound like that!"  
  
"Yes you do!" Vegeta said as he continued to laugh.  
  
"Remember that one time at school?" Piccolo smirked, "You were freaking out over a broken nail just like that!"  
  
Bulma looked to the side and crossed her arms, saying stubbornly, "It was only once."  
  
They all laughed again, except for her anyways, and began eating again.   
  
~*~  
  
The rest of the evening they were allowed to go to the beach and just relax. They were told to go to bed early so they would be  
rested and ready for an early morning run. So, when it started getting pretty dark, they returned to their suites.   
Chi-Chi and Goku walking slower and staying behind the others. They reached the elevator.  
  
"C'mon guys," Bulma urged Goku and Chi-Chi as the rest of them stood waiting in the elevator.  
  
"We'll be up in a minute," Chi-Chi said, looking at Goku, who blinked.   
  
Piccolo and Vegeta exchanged glances.  
  
"All right.." Bulma smiled slightly and pressed the button to their floor. The elevator door closed.  
  
Chi-Chi turned to Goku and smiled softly, "I'm really glad that you are with me here, Goku."  
  
His hands slipped around her waist, "I'm glad you're here too."  
  
She smiled and tilted her chin up as their lips met. Goku backed up slowly as they kissed passionately and was stopped  
by the wall, which he leaned back against as they held each other and kissed. They had no idea they were being watched.  
They also never heard the quick retreating footsteps that were so soft they were almost unaudible.  
  
The person who had been evesdropping on them slammed a door closed on the next floor after disappearing into it.  
Swift bare feet made their way across the lush carpet to a dresser. Slender fingers pulled the top drawer open and shoved  
some blouses and skirts out of the way to reveal a small box that had been hidden within the drawer. With a relieved sigh,  
the person took the box out and walked over to a deep, comfortable arm chair. The person sat down, the dim light revealing  
their profile and causing a pair of bright blue eyes to flash as the person opened the box.  
  
Inside were three tightly rolled blunts. {If you don't know what a blunt is...you're an idiot. Lol jk To put it simply, it's a drug, ok? ^_^}  
Snatching the largest one out, the person took a lighter out of the box and lit the end of it. They lifted it to their lush, red lips.  
After taking a few puffs, the person blew out a stream of thin smoke. Pink coils of hair spilled down thier shoulders as they  
leaned back, feeling more relaxed.  
  
Into the darkness, the person spoke, their voice that of a woman's, "He will be mine.." Every word dripped with determination.   
"Even if I have to kill that lousy wench.."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
THE END   
(Of Part 1)   
  
Man, it is really hard to keep this a cuss-word-free fic sometimes. ^_^ o.o Hehe, can you guess who it is? If you can't, then sorry  
to tell you, but you are pretty dim. o.o; Hehe, this is the stories FIRST actually cliff hanger...EVER! o.o *hears twilight zone music  
in the background* . . where the freak is that music coming from? o.O; Really sorry for another long wait, but hey  
Bball season has started and I barely get to do ANYTHING now-a-days. Hey, look at the length! I had to cut it somewhere..  
it was getting just TOO long to be one chapter. Ok, well, I gtg. I'll try not to leave you guys in the dark for too long. I'll start  
on Part 2 ASAP. Later!  
  
Peace ^_~v  
-Dbz Chicka 


	29. A Week At The Spa, Part 2

Disclaimer: Look at the 28 other disclaimers...-_-;   
  
Ok people, just A/N here, I have noticed that the stupid thing loads the chapter and makes it all crammed on   
oddly. So, I made the paragraphs shorter widthly, to make sure that it doesn't load and look screwed up.   
  
Also, the last chapter was so long and took me so long to write because of the discriptions of the activities.   
This time I wont describe every single one every single day, unless you guys want a 7 part thing of "A Week   
At The Spa." Sorry to say, I do not.   
  
A/N 2: I have never been to a spa resort, I'm guessing this is what one is like. Heck, this is a fction fic,   
in other words NOT REAL. If I wanted I could make a spa resort be a hut in the swampy jungles   
of Ja-ba Ja-ba Buu-ru! Which is not a real place! ANYTHING I WILL CAN HAPPEN IN THIS   
STORY BECAUSE IT IS FICTIONAL! *Laughs like a maniac for about 10 minutes straight then shuts up   
and coughs.*   
  
o.o Um..that's pretty much all I wanted to say. Onto Chapter 29: High School, Dbz Style : A Week At The Spa   
(Part 2)   
  
~*~   
  
~*~ Day 2 -Tuesday ~*~   
  
Goku rolled over onto his side as the screeching alarm clock next to his bed awoke him. He sat up and yawned,   
stretching his arms upward. He scratched his head and looked over at the other two men in the room who were   
lying in seperate beds, sound asleep and not effected by the alarm clock. Goku jumped out of his cozy,   
fancy bed and cracked his neck. He was only dressed in his boxers.   
  
"Hey guys, wake up," He called to the others and, unsurprisingly, got no response.   
  
"Guys," He said louder, walking towards the bathroom, "Get up, we need to be ready for our activities."   
  
"Just five more minutes.." Came Piccolo's half-asleep voice and a little movement from his bed as he rolled over.   
  
Vegeta's reply was a low moan. Goku sighed and shook his head as he went in the bathroom and closed the   
door behind him. He grabbed his toothbrush and the toothpaste and brushed his teeth. He stripped out of   
his boxers, jumping in the shower, and took a short 5 minute wash. He then wrapped a towel around his waist   
and dried himself off. He combed his hair into it's usual sticking up position and grinned in the mirror. He winked.   
  
Goku walked out of the bathroom to find the other two males were stil sound asleep in their beds. He dressed   
quickly into the spa uniform and grabbed his scedule and turned to the page for Tuesday. "Hmm..."   
  
"Early morning jog on the beach.." he read aloud, though the others were off in dream land and weren't hearing   
a word he was saying, "then I have a mud bath." He blinked. "After that a massage...then," he smiled happily, "lunch!"   
  
He stuffed his schedule in his back pocket and looked to the other two. "GUYS!" He said loudly, "WAKE UP!"   
Once again they rolled over or muttered something, but did not get up. "All right then.." Goku said with a smug   
grin, "If you want to be difficult.." He ran into the bathroom, grabbing the ice container, which at the moment did   
not have any ice in it. He filled it to the brim with freezing cold water and walked back into the room, chuckling   
to himself evilly.   
  
He set it on the bed side table right next to Vegeta's bed and quietly pulled the covers off of the fellow saiyan.   
He did not move and continued sleeping like a rock. Goku smirked and picked the water bucket up and held   
it over the unsuspecting teen. "Wake up Vegeta..." Goku warned, "Unless you want to be awaken in an   
unpleasent way.." Vegeta did not even respond. "Fine," Goku grinned, "Have it your way." And with   
that said he turned the bucket over.   
  
~*~   
  
All three girls sat up in their beds with a start as right next door an ear-shattering scream sounded. It was a   
scream of a male, and a very surprised one at that. They blinked and looked at each other.   
  
"What was that??" Bulma asked the other's, who shrugged their shoulders cluelessly.   
  
"KAKAROT!!!" It was the same voice that had screamed, and it was obvious who it was now.   
  
"Sounds like..." Chi-Chi started.   
  
"Vegeta." Karina finished her scentence.   
  
"What did Goku do to him to make him yell like that?" Bulma wondered out loud. They all exchanged glances   
and then jumped out of bed and opened the door, running into the hall way still dressed in their night gowns.   
Chi-Chi rapped on the door, "Is everything all right in there?" She called.   
  
"Chi-Chi!" It was Goku's voice, "HELP!!!"   
  
Chi-Chi's eyes widened, "What's wrong, Goku?"   
  
"Vegeta he-" his voice was cut off and the girls all looked uneasily at each other.   
  
"Kakarot doesn't know what he's talking about," Vegeta's voice called, a hint of satisfaction in his tone of voice.   
  
"Vegeta!?" Bulma yelled, "What did you do to him!? Let us in NOW!!"   
  
"Piccolo are you in there?" Karina called, waiting for an answer.   
  
"Yeah.." replied a sleepy Piccolo's voice, "I'll get the door-"   
  
"No you wont!" Vegeta growled.   
  
"Hey Vegeta why don't you stop choking Goku and come and stop me?"   
  
Chi-Chi's eyes got even wider. There were footsteps and she started banging on the door. "LET GO OF   
MY GOKU!!"   
  
The door swung open and Piccolo stepped back to avoid getting hit in the head with Chi-Chi's thundring   
fists. The three girls rushed into the room in time to see Vegeta let Goku go. He had been holding him   
against the wall, his hands wrapped around his throat. For some reason, Vegeta was dripping wet?   
  
"Why are you wet?"   
  
"Why are you hurting Goku?"   
  
"What is going on here?"   
  
The three females asked the questions at once. Goku had slid into a sitting position and was half coughing   
and half laughing, rubbing his neck. Vegeta wipes some of the water off of his brow and flicked it at Goku.   
  
"Kakarot, the imbicile, poured freezing cold water on me while I was sleeping!"   
  
"Well," Goku argued, "He wouldn't wake up. I was going to do it to Piccolo too, but didn't get a chance to."   
  
"Thank God," Piccolo muttered. Everyone looked at him and he grinned as innocently as he possibly could.   
He didn't look very innocent, he looked kinda guilty actually. Or like he was holding back the urge to   
cough something up and trying to hide it, either one.   
  
Chi-Chi was at Goku's side, "Are you all right?"   
  
Goku nodded and chuckled slightly, "Heh, just fine."   
  
He got up and Chi-Chi rose as well. Chi-Chi glared at Vegeta, "You have no right to choke him, even if he   
did dump water on you."   
  
"Yeah Vegeta," Bulma agreed, "that was uncalled for."   
  
Vegeta looked to the side, folding his arms over his chest, and did not reply.   
  
"We need to get ready.." Karina announced, looking at her wrist watch.   
  
Piccolo looked her up and down, "Yeah you are still in your night clothes."   
  
She blinked and looked at him to see he was in his boxers. She smiled as he looked down and let out a little   
yelp. Vegeta blinked and looked down at himself to see he was also only in his boxers. Goku smirked   
and shoved the girls out of the room, "Okay girls, shows over. Out."   
  
They blinked and looked at each other as Goku shut the door. They walked back to their suite to get ready   
for the jog, smiling.   
  
~*~ A little later ~*~   
  
Vegeta glances around and thought, 'Dang is the whole spa going to jog at once?'   
  
It seemed everyone was outside on the large grass area infront of the beach. They were all dressed in the spa attire,   
and waiting to be instructed for the jog. The sun was just now peeking over the rim of the ocean. Half of the people   
were still half asleep, stretching and yawning as they looked around, waiting to be led in the jog.   
  
A few moments later, the same woman who had greeted them at the formal dinner on the welcoming night (yesterday)   
stood atop a large rock, facing the torrents of people and clapped her hands loudly to get everyones attention.   
Everyone's head turned to the noise and they looked to her to see she was dressed in jogging slacks,   
tennishoes, and a tee shirt.   
  
"Good morning," She said into a megaphone, the device projecting her voice loudly so everyone could easily   
hear, "A bright and early good morning."   
  
She chuckled as someone yelled, "Too early if you ask me!"   
  
"Remeber that old saying," Her voice boomed, "'The early bird catches the worm.'"   
  
Mumbling voices either agreed or made a crude comment. One man's sounded like, "Yeah and the bird is the first   
to get shot."   
  
The elderly owner of the spa {Mrs. Vandera, remember?} waved her hand dismissively at the comment.   
  
"The way we are going to do this," she instructed, "is everyone is going to follow me. The path we'll be taking   
goes down the coast of the beach, up through some of the wooded area, and then we circle around to   
the front of the spa. I must ask that you do not shove or push, remeber this is a jog for only exercise,   
not a race. Do not wonder apart from the group, we don't want anyone getting lost in the woods.   
There are no dangers in those woods and the run through is very exilerating and enjoyable,   
so do not fear about any animals that may cause harm."   
  
With her instructions given, she got off of the rock and started running, well jogging, toward the beach.   
The people closest followed, and soon everyone had filtered out of the grassy area and onto the sand,   
all running at a steady but not hard pace. Like a school of fish ,everyone followed Mrs. Vandera down the   
coast.   
  
Vegeta, Goku, and Piccolo were very bored by the time they were half down the beach. Caught in the middle,   
the main characters treaded behind the people infront of them at a very leasurly speed, almost too leasurly   
for the three young men.   
  
"This is too easy," Piccolo growled to the other two, "I'm not even close to breaking a sweat."   
  
"Me either." Vegeta agreed.   
  
"Can't say so much for that guy," Goku snickered and nodded towards an overweight man {In other words   
FAT man} who was panting and having difficulty keeping up. The other two snickered along with Goku. Bulma,   
Chi-Chi, and Karina on the other hand, being humans and not as near physically fit as the three alien men   
{Hey they are aliens o.o} were enjoying themselves. It wasn't very strinuos on them, but they were begining to   
'feel the burn.'   
  
They were running next to Piccolo and the other two males, right near the water. The slow undulations of water   
rolled up onto the sand, almost touching their feet as they left footmarks in the sand. Chi-Chi ran down towards   
the water a little, still running in the direction everyone else was. She laughed as the water covered her feet to the ankles   
and it splashed up as she treaded through it. Karina and Bulma watched, grinning.   
  
"C'mon guys, this is fun," Chi-Chi called to the two females, who didn't need much convincing before they were   
all splashing in the water as they ran and getting pretty wet. Piccolo, Vegeta, and Goku watched.   
  
As they neared the end of the part of the beach they were running on before they turned off into the woods   
Chi-Chi suddenly fell into the water. Her five friends immediately stopped and Goku rushed over.   
She was crying. Her foot had become caught in the wet sand and she had tripped and fell, twisting her   
leg as she did. Now sharp pain was shooting up her leg from her ankle and she held it, crying softly   
in pain.   
  
"Chi-Chi, what's wrong?" Goku asked as he knealed next to her, a wave washing past them reahing his waist.   
  
She coughed, getting a mouthful of water since she was half laying and half sitting with her knees bent as she held her ankle   
laying on her back a bit. He sat her upright and wraped his arms around her, "What happened to your ankle?" he asked   
as he noticed she was clinging to it.   
  
"It hurts," She gasped, "My foot got cought in the sand and I fell and hurt it."   
  
He picked her up from the ground, not caring that she was soaking wet. Karina and Bulma were standing close by,   
worried looks on their faces. Vegeta and Piccolo were standing close to them. Goku held her with one arm undrer her back   
and shoulders and the other at the bends of her knees. She leaned inward, holding onto his neck tightly as she cleenched her   
teeth the bare the pain in her ankle. Goku walked out of the water carrying her in that way, and the others followed.   
  
"We need to get her to a doctor," Bulma said quickly.   
  
"I'll take her back to the spa, you guysgo ahead and finish the jog." Goku announced.   
  
Karina and Bulma seemed a little resistant to leave their friends side, but did as suggested and ran with the other to men   
to catch up to everyone else, who had passed them. They were pretty far behind. Noticing this Vegeta smirked and increased   
his speed quickly and ran at Bulma, scooping her up into his arms. She gave a little yelp of surprise and quickly   
held on around his neck as he ran fast toward the croud of jogging people. Piccolo smirked and did the same with Karina.   
  
Piccolo and Vegeta tried to outrun each other, sand spurting up behind their flying feet. Karina and Bulma laughed and   
held on tight until the two men slowed their pace as they reached the other spa customers, breathing quick, short breaths from   
the run they had done.   
  
~*~   
  
Goku waited impatiently outside the doctor's office, pacing the floor in a circle, his hands behind his back. 'She'll   
be fine,' he assured himself, but he couldn't help but worry about her. 'Now I know why they are always   
worried that we will hurt ourselves fighting--the suspense of knowing how bad it is is a killer!'   
  
He quickly stopped and turned toward the door as it opened. it was the doctor, a man in a long white coat   
with small glasses infront of his sharp blue eyes. He was tall and thin with dark, graying hair. He smiled   
as he saw Goku, "Don't worry. It's just a minor sprain. She'll be up and about within a week."   
  
Goku released a long, relieved sigh. "Thanks Doc." He smiled a bit at the man. He nodded as if to say   
it was nothing. "I do suggest she stays on crutches for the first few days, but then she can walk without   
them after that. I've got some pain killer she can take if she complains about it alot, and I'm going to wrap it.   
It needs to be rewrapped every day, and ice will help reduce swelling."   
  
Goku nodded, taking notes of this in his mind. He blinked when the doctor asked, "Unless she is willing to come down   
here every day, I can teach you how to wrap her ankle properly since you seem to be very close to her and will most likely   
be with her a lot."   
  
Goku nodded and said with a small smile, "She's my girlfriend."   
  
The doctor didn't seem surprised, "Alright then, come on in and I will wrap her ankle and you can watch. It is really   
easy to do actually."   
  
The doctor turned toward the door and Goku followed him inside.   
  
~*~   
  
"Are you sure you're up to going to your activities?" Bulma asked Chi-Chi for about the tenth time as they approached   
a door labled "Leg Waxing." Chi-Chi was getting used to the crutches already as she made her way down it, keeping   
her wrapped right foot off of the ground.   
  
"Yes!" Chi-Chi said, feeling quite exasperated with her friend's over worrying, and added reassuringly, "I'll be fine."   
  
Bulma shut her mouth and nodded, still looking a little unsure, as she opened the door and let Chi-Chi go in   
first, then followed. They had this activity together. Inside was a room like many they had already encountered:   
Chairs around near the walls, a desk with a person behind it, and a door to the side of the desk. They sat down   
on the chairs, Chi-Chi putting her crutches together and leaning them against the wall and crossing her right   
leg over her left to keep her foot off the ground. There were already some women waiting.   
  
The man behind the desk called a name and one of them stood up. He instructed her to go into the door   
to the side of the desk and she did so. A few moments later a different woman came out, smiling.   
She ran a hand over her smooth, hairless legs and thanked the man behind the desk, who nodded,   
and walked out the door Chi-Chi and Bulma had entered through.   
  
"I'm glad we're getting our legs waxed," Bulma smiled and ran a hand over her own leg, "I haven't shaved   
since the before we went camping!"   
  
"Me either!" Chi-Chi grinned, rubbing her right leg with her hand, "Man, you'd think my leg was a dog!"   
  
They laughed together as the only other woman in the room stood as her name was called and disappeared into   
the door to the right of the desk.   
  
~*~   
  
"Hehe," Goku spashed his hand in the mud, making a man who was sitting in the same bath withdraw to   
avoid getting hit with it, "This is fun."   
  
Goku sank down until only his eyes were above the surface 'Beware...for..HIPPO-MAN IS NEAR!' He   
thought, jumping out of the mud and howling like a howler monkey, making med splash over the edges   
of the tub. The man gave a sound of surprise and disgust as his head was covered in mud. He coughed   
and wiped it away from his mouth and eyes and looked at Goku in annoyance who was now running   
in a circle around the mud bath, yelling his "Hippo Cry."   
  
"Oooga! Oooga!! Oooga!!!" He screamed and then slipped and blinked as he fell into the mud   
bath again. For the second time the man was attacked by a wave of mud. Angrily he stood up,   
"THAT'S IT!"   
  
Goku's head surfaced and the saiyan spit a stream of mud out and shook his head, succeeding in giving the man   
another coat of mud. Goku snickered, making the man's rage even more apparent, "I'M OUT OF HERE!   
THIS IS NOT A PLAYGROUD!"   
  
Goku blinked as the man walked out of the mud spa rom, leaving muddy footprints on his way. The other   
spa members were watching with wide eyes as they sat in their sepearate baths. Goku rubbed the back   
of his head sheepishly. He was covered from head to toe in dripping mud.   
  
"Umm..sorry about that." He appologized and sat down in his bath, which was surrounded by mud because   
of his mess. Embarrassed, he decided to stay still for the rest of the time.   
  
~*~   
  
Savilia turned over, moaning, in her bed as the phone on the bedisde table rang. To her, the sound was   
as loud as someone yelling directly into her ear. She quickly picked it up, mainly to stop the noise,   
covering her eyes with her free hand as she held the phone to her ear and said groggily, "Hello..?"   
  
"Savilia, where are you!?" It was Rakoki. {You have to remember these people from last chapter.}   
  
"What do you want?" She growled and held the phone farther from her ear.   
  
"I WANT you to be down here doing your JOB!" Rakoki sounded really pissed.   
  
Savilia's blue eyes gazed over at the clock. It was 11:00. She had missed the time she was supposed to give two facials.   
"Look, Rakoki, I'm not feeling good." She growled, "I have a killer headache and your yelling isn't helping it at all!   
I'm calling in sick today, and if you don't like it TOO BAD! GET MONSIER RENAVAE {Mon-sore Ren-a-vay}   
TO DO MY CLIENTS!"   
  
"He has been doing them-"   
  
"Well it wont hurt him to do one more!" Savilia slammed the phone down and rolled over. Her head was killing her.   
she cursed her hang over, she didn't even remember last night well. She remeberd going down to the local bar after   
smoking some blunts here, then she remembered vaugely Ralph had dropped her off here again. 'I must have gotten   
really drunk..' She thought, her head pounding, 'Good thing Ralph drove me home..good 'ol Ralph..' Ralph was the   
bartender of the Musty Biscuit, the bar she had gone too.   
  
She rolled onto her stomach, trying to sleep again.   
  
Meanwhile Rakoki was telling Monsier Renevae {The french guy from last chapter} why Savilia had not come to   
do her job.   
  
"She says she's feeling sick and has a bad headache." He growled and slammed his fist down on the desk, "I know why   
too. She got really drunk last night. I saw that bartender from the Musty Biscuit drop her off at the front late last night.   
Ren, she was so drunk she almost ran into the wall while trying to walk in the door. That lousy whore is usually too   
busy getting wasted or drunk that she barely ever does her job around here!"   
  
Renevae nodded, and said in his strong French accent, "She is very slutty as vell. I am very surprised she eva got a   
job here in the virst place."   
  
"Me too. Even when she is sober she usually is flirting with the customors." Rakoki shook his head, "Maybe this time   
she'll get fired. I hope so, she barely pulls her weight around here. I'm going to complain to Mrs. Vandera about   
her. And you know how much Mrs. Vandera HATES drugs. I'm going to break Savilia on it this time, no more   
keeping quiet. She deserves to be fired."   
  
~*~   
  
At lunch the gang sat, eating the fine food infront of them and discussing their previous activities.   
  
"Have you guys had Meditation yet?" Karina asked the others.   
  
"Yeah," Goku and Piccolo said at the same time as the others shook their heads.   
  
Karina's eyes widened, "The instructor is NUTS. He started ranting about ruling the world suddenly, then this   
woman came in yelling at him like he does it all the time."   
  
"Yeah, he was pshyco with us too," Piccolo replied, smirking.   
  
"I think that guy needs to see a shrink." Goku said firmly, then everyone laughed.   
  
"Did anoyone besides Kakarot have Martial Arts Traning yet?" Vegeta asked.   
  
"I just had it last." Piccolo answered, "That Ryu guy is pretty good, but he's not as good as us."   
  
"No kidding," Vegeta smirked, "That guy was easy to take down."   
  
"Yeah, but still, he was pretty strong you have to admit," Goku said matter-of-factly. Vegeta shrugged.   
  
Chi-Chi leaned back and psuhed her empty plate away. "That was good." She smiled contently.   
  
Goku nodded. "How's your ankle?"   
  
Chi-Chi grinned a bit, "It's fine."   
  
Goku scooted his chair closer to hers and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. They smiled at each other.   
  
"I should have been there with you, to catch you if you fell," Goku's smile turned appologetic.   
  
'He is so sweet..' Chi-Chi thought, her smiles growing as she leaned closer to him, resting her head on   
his shoulder, the top of her neck tucked into his neck gently. He put his chin on the top of her head.   
  
"It's fine, Goku." She assured. "A little pain makes a person strong anways."   
  
~*~   
  
Savilia growled as she tried for the tenth time to get her lighter to work. She muttered something under her   
breath as it finally lit and she put it to the end of her blunt, lighting it. This task done, the pink-haired female   
set the lighter down on her desk and opened the door to the balcony. She sat on one of the cushioned   
chairs and starred out, over the beach from her top floor room.   
  
She put the blunt to her lips and took a long puff. Then she blew out the large amount of smoke, still starring   
blankly forward, not even really seeing the waves below her. All she could think about, which had been   
all she was thinking about lately, was that man.   
  
'That man that was more then a man...' She thought, taking another puff, 'That man was so hott...so..manly..'   
  
"Good times...Good times..." She muttered aloud as she recollected yesterday when she had been with him,   
when she had touched his handsome face, and especially when she had given him a...little love tap on the rear.   
{o.o; I know, I made this chick a perv...}   
  
She growled, almost crushing the blunt in her fingers, 'But then that whore came. That lousey, loud, black-haired bi-'   
  
Her thought was caught short as she heard a familiar voice below her. A voice that had been imprinted on her mind ever   
since yesterday. She quickly stood and walked to the edge of the balcony, peering over the railing. The, bolow her two   
floors to the left, was the very people she had been thinking about!   
  
~*~   
  
"The veiw is so beautiful from up here..." Said a woman's voice.   
  
"Not as beautiful as you are," A man's voice replied.   
  
Goku and Chi-Chi stood outside of Goku's suite on the balcony, their arms wrapped around each other.   
Goku was leaning back against the railing, his arms around Chi-Chi's wait and her arms around his neck.   
He leaned forward a bit with his head, smiling as he rubbed noses with her. She giggled.   
  
They had no clue they were being watched by narrowed eyes.   
  
Below on the beach, Karina sighed in content as she sat on the warm sun, watching the sun sink behind the ocean   
before her. She scooted closer to Piccolo, who was to her right. He blinked and looked at her.   
Smiling, she leaned closer and kissed him. Piccolo blinked, then closed his eyes and kissed back, moving closer to her as   
he wrapped his arms around her waist.   
  
At the same time Bulma and Vegeta were sitting on the veranda that faced the beach. They were close to each   
other on the padded, outdoor love seat. Vegeta's arm was wrapped around Bulma's wait and her head was   
resting lightly on his shoulder. They were watching the sun set too.   
  
"Oh my..." Bulma blinked and sat up. Vegeta looked at her in confusion.   
  
"What?"   
  
"I think I can see someone kissing on the beach." She sweatdropped, "They are LAYING on each other."   
  
"Where?" Vegeta sat up, leaning forward and squinting as he scanned the beach for people. "I don't see anyone."   
  
"There!" Bulma pointed and Vegeta followed her finger.   
  
Suddenly he burst out laughing, clutching his stomach and leaning back again. Bulma blinked, wondering why he   
found this so extremely funny. "What is it?" she asked him.   
  
"That's Grean Bean and his girl!"   
  
"Huh!?" Bulma looked at the people again then her eyes windened, "It IS Piccolo and Karina!"   
  
"That's what I said," He got out through his laughter.   
  
Piccolo pulled apart from Karine, who was under him on the sand.   
  
"Piccolo.." Karina said affectionately, smiling up at him. He smiled back and leaned down, kissing her briefly.   
  
He then sat up and pulled her up as well. He helped her brush the sand off of her back. Suddenly, his ear   
twitched as he picked up a sound in the background. He turned his head toward it. His eyes became ENORMOUS.   
  
"What is it?" Karina asked quickly, following his gaze with her own. Her eyes got bigger as well.   
  
They both blushed as they saw Vegeta and Bulma sitting up on the veranda in an outdoor love seat,   
Vegeta pointing right at them and laughing his head off. Bulma looked like she had just seen a   
romance movie and had her hands clasped together near her face. {Her face looked like this ^.^}   
  
"Vegeta!" Piccolo growled, "Shut up! I'm going to kill you!"   
  
Vegeta just laughed harder and Piccolo blushed a deeper shade of purple, looking out over the ocean and   
muttering to himself angrily. He tried to block out Vegeta's laughter, but it didn't work. 'God, it wasn't   
THAT funny,' He thought in irritation, 'I've seen him and Bulma kiss before and I don't point and laugh   
like an idiot for five minutes.' He would get him back tonight...he swore it.   
  
~*~   
  
It was around 10:00 P.M. Karina had left Piccolo, saying she was going to go to bed early because she felt   
tired. Chi-Chi and Goku had gone downstairs to see if Goku could possibly get some food from the kitchen.   
Vegeta and Bulma were out on the guy's suites balcony. 'Perfect.' Piccolo thought with a smirk as he dug through   
his suit case. "Where the he--- There it is!" He interrupted himself as he pulled out a black disposable camera.   
  
'Muahahaha, revenge!' He thought with an evil chuckle, walking towards the glass door that led out to the balcony.   
The veiw of the balcony was blocked by a curtain. Vegeta had swore he would kill him if he interrupted him and Bulma.   
  
~*Flashback to about 10 minutes Ago*~   
  
"Vegeta and I are going out on the balcony." Bulma had announced, pulling at Vegeta's arm.   
  
Piccolo had arched an eye ridge in amusement, "To do what, precisely?"   
  
"None of your buisness," Vegeta growled his death glare at him. Piccolo had only chuckled.   
  
As Vegeta closed the glass door he had said with a scowl, "If you come out there...I swear, I'll kill you."   
Vegeta had slammed the glass door shut and was out of veiw as the curtain fell over the veiw.   
  
"Have fun!" Piccolo had said loudly enough so Vegeta could hear through the glass. Piccolo snickered.   
  
~*End*~   
  
Piccolo smirked broadly as he put and finger on the edge of the curtain and pulled it back just a hair to   
peek out. He quickly let it drop back into it's original position again as he saw that his suspisions had   
been confirmed. He had seen them sitting in the bright starlight on one of the lawn chairs, Bulma on Vegeta's lap,   
kissing. They hadn't noticed him.   
  
'Vegeta, you may kill me for this some day in the future..' Piccolo thought as he grabbed the curtain but   
didn't pull it back yet to expose them, the other hand ready with his camera, 'But I must have revenge   
for you laughing at me and Karina earlier.'   
  
With a swift movement, and an evil cackle, Piccolo had flung the curtain back and then pulled the glass door   
open enough to stick his camera-armed hand out. Bulma and Vegeta had not noticed him, as of yet anyhow.   
Piccolo aimed the camera at them and pushed the button to take the picture. The bright flash got their attention   
all right and they sprang apart, their HUGE eyes on him.   
  
"PICCOLO!!!" Vegeta growled and stood up, Bulma falling off of his lap and landing on her butt on the balcony   
floor.   
  
"Ow! Vegeta!"   
  
"Er.." Vegeta blinked and looked down at her. Piccolo took the chance to take off. He dashed through the suite,   
flung the door open, and half ran and half flew down the hall. Vegeta had regained his focus a few moments after   
Piccolo hed fled and chased after him. Piccolo saw him rush out of the room, and glanced around for a moment before   
spotting him, as he jumped into the elevator. Piccolo quickly pressed the botton to the lobby. The elevator door wasn't closing.   
  
"Close door!" Piccolo commanded, though it didn't do it any good, pressing the button again and again. He looked up to see   
Vegeta about half way down the hall. He looked pissed!   
  
"Crap! Close, you stupid piece of sh-" A loud ding sounded from the elevator and cut him off and the door started closing.   
  
Just as Vegeta reached the elevator the door snapped completely closed. Piccolo had seen that Vegeta wasn't going   
to make it and had stuck his tongue out tauntingly, making Vegeta look even more pissed off. He laughed out loud   
as the elevator started it's decend down.   
  
Piccolo hummed as he tossed his camera up and down triumphantly. He'd have to stay away from Vegeta until   
he cooled down a little. He planned to go get the photo developed, blow it up, make a whole mother-load of copies,   
then threaten that he'd put it up at school when they got back if he dared to give him anymore crap. He would only   
show him one, then if Vegeta ripped it up he would chuckle and assure him there was more where that came from.   
  
"Piccolo, you sly genious you," The Namekian chuckled ruefully. The elevator dinged again and he waited for the door open and   
when it did, he began to step out. "Eep!" Piccolo jumped as he found himself face-to-face with Vegeta. A very unhappy   
Vegeta, might I add. Vegeta stepped closer to him, making Piccolo instinctively step back.   
  
"Namek, what did I say would happen if you interrupted us?" Vegeta's voice sounded surprisingly calm, but it was low,   
and Piccolo could tell by his face alone he was enraged.   
  
"Er, kill me, but-"   
  
"Correct, Green Bean. And not only did you open the curtain and looks at us but you took a picture with a camera!" Vegeta   
growled, clenching his fists, his voice slowly rising as he spoke. He thrust out his hand, "Give me the camera, NOW!"   
  
Piccolo looked difiantly at him, "Or what?"   
  
"Or I'll beat the living day lights out of you!"   
  
Piccolo studied his face. He did look murderous. 'Hmm...' the green one thought, 'what should I do to get out of this mess...'   
  
Piccolo snapped his fingers behind his back as he came up with an idea. He made his eyes get wide and stared over   
Vegeta's shoulder. Vegeta arched a brow. "What are you looking at?"   
  
'This is it,' Piccolo thought, 'I hope I'm a good actor.'   
  
Thrusting his arm out, Piccolo pointed over Vegeta's shoulder. "Look! It's Bulma in a bikini with that Greg dude!! They   
look like they are sneaking to the pool!"   
  
That got Vegeta's attention. "WHAT!?" The saiyan turned around to look at where Piccolo was pointing. Piccolo quickly   
slipped around him and sped off as fast as he possibly could down the hall to the right. Thankfully for him, Vegeta was   
too busy looking in the direction angrily and disbelievingly to even notice him slip past. Piccolo rocketed down the hall, slid   
as he turned the corner, and ran to the Exit and the end of the hall. He ran outside and took off into the air.   
  
'I can't believe he fell for the old "Look-it's-your-girlfriend-with-another-guy!!" trick! That's like, the oldest one in the book!!'   
He laughed in both relief and amusement as he flew over the city, looking for a store to get his precious film developed.   
As he landed in front of one, he thought with a small grin, 'Maybe I should take up acting..'   
  
~*~   
  
Vegeta paced around the room in a rage as an innocent Goku, who was eating some left-over french bread and sitting on one   
the middle bed, watched him.   
  
"I can't believe that stupid green faggot..." Vegeta thundered, more to himself then anyone else. "As soon as he gets back here,   
I'm going to kill him!"   
  
"You still didn't tell me what he did to you to make you get so pissed off." Goku complained, his curiosity hungry.   
  
"And I'm not going to!" Vegeta glared at the other sayian. Goku noticed his cheeks flush a light pink.   
  
'Hmm..' Goku wondered why whatever it was Piccolo did to him would make him blush. He blinked, confused.   
  
~*~   
  
Bulma and Chi-Chi were infront of the mirror, getting ready for bed. Karina was already fast asleep.   
  
"I'm so embarrassed.." Bulma said, blushing as she picked up her toothbrush.   
  
"Because of earlier?" Chi-Chi asked. Bulma had filled her in almost immediately after she had gotten back.   
  
"Of course because of earlier!" Bulma replied. "Great, now Vegeta probably will be all distant with me because   
he will be catious about a certain green-skinned teenage boy hiding around the corner with a camera."   
  
Chi-Chi smiled and raised a brow, "I don't think Piccolo will be stupid enough to try and do anything more to   
piss Vegeta off. I'm sure he was getting revenge for you and him seeing him and Karina kiss earlier on the beach,   
and Vegeta laughing his head off."   
  
"But we didn't take a picture!!" Bulma whined, putting toothpaste on her toothbrush.   
  
Chi-Chi giggled slightly, "It was a pretty clever plan though. I wonder what Piccolo is doing right now..."   
She began to brush her hair as Bulma shrugged in reply and began brushing her teeth.   
  
~*~   
  
Piccolo laughed almost evilly as he walked down the sidewalk towards the Setting Suns Spa, a large manilla   
envelope tucked safely under his arm. 'Now that I got the pictures developed and blown up, Vegeta can't   
do anything about it. Hmm...' He stopped as he realized it would be idiotic to walk in with all the pictures   
under his arm. He better take only one, then take the rest and hide them somewhere.   
  
'That's the way to think,' Piccolo praised himself as he began floating up to the balcony of his room. He   
had noticed earlier a large crack in the wall next to the balcony. He would stuff the envelope with the rest   
of the pictures in it, then show a single one to Vegeta and warn him that even if he did rip up that one, there   
were plenty more.   
  
After putting his plan to action Piccolo smiled and held the picture up to the moonlight, studying it.   
'Perfect,' He thought, glorifying his genious. He had caught Vegeta and Bulma right in the middle of the   
kiss, their eyes both closed and Vegeta's hand on her chin. Her arms were wrapped around his neck.   
  
Piccolo shuddered and looked away. It was too perfect. Too mushy. 'Oh well,' He thought and held up   
his clenched hand to knock on the glass door, 'All the better to tease Vegetable Breath with.'   
  
He stopped just as his knuckles almost collided with the glass to knock. He turned his head to the right.   
He had caught a glare of light, someone with a flashlight shining down upon him. But it had been breif,   
only a moment, then gone, just as quickly as it had come. He looked around, turning his back to the door.   
  
He saw it again, on the floor infront of him. A circle of light, projected from a flash light. He looked up   
to see a shadowed figure peering down over the railing of a balcony two floors above him to his right.   
'Who the...?'   
  
Before he could try and get a good look the figure semed to realize that they had been spotted and their   
form disappeared from his veiw. He sprang into the air, hoping to sneak up and catch a glance at them.   
But before he was past the first floor between the two balconies, he heard the glass door slide open and   
quickly slam shut. He landed on the balcony the spy had been on just in time to see curtains be pulled to   
block his veiw of those inside.   
  
He cursed under his breath, but decided to not knock on the glass. Maybe it was just a shy onlooker   
who had been veiwing the scenery and then saw him, but when they had noticed he had seen them had   
gotten jumpy, afraid of him, and quickly hurried inside. He didn't want to be thought of as some kind of stalker.   
A flying stalker..   
  
He floated back down to his own balcony and decided to pass the person on as an innocent, shy, sight scenery   
veiwer. But still, something about the way they had seemed to be so stealthy...it ran a chill up his spine.   
He shook his head. Piccolo lifted his fist and knocked on the glass door.   
  
~*~   
  
Goku and Vegeta both looked up as they heard loud knocking on the glass of their balcony door.   
  
Vegeta had finally calmed down, but as he looked at the door his angry scowl returned, "I wonder who   
that is..." He said sarcastically, storming to the door and unlocking it, then pulling it open roughly.   
He stepped back and looked up to Piccolo as he walked in, grinning.   
  
Vegeta's eyes narrowed, "You have no reason to be smiling about anything right now, Namek."   
  
"And you are in no position to be threatening me, Saiyan," Piccolo replied sharply. He hoped that Vegeta   
would respond to his plan the way he hoped he would..   
  
"Want a bet?" Vegeta growled, starting to advance on him. Piccolo quickly thrust his arm infront of him,   
holding the enlarged picture of Vegeta and Bulma kissing right in the saiyan prince's face. Vegeta's eyes   
widened and Goku leaned to the side to get a look at what it was. "Hey, what ya got there, Piccolo?"   
  
Vegeta quickly snatched it from Piccolo and began ripping it to shreds. Piccolo had a hard time not   
laughing. "Hey, why'd you do that?" Asked a very confused Goku, picking up one of the small pieces   
of what used to be the picture. "Nothing." Vegeta said quickly and smirked at Piccolo.   
  
"That was smart, show to to me so I can grab it and destroy it. Great idea, genious."   
  
"You underestimate me...you really think I'm that stupid?" He couldn't help but chuckle as he watched   
Vegeta pale and decided to dump it on him like a ton of bricks, "I have plenty more from where that   
came from. And if you dare to insult me, attempt to hurt me, or make fun of me, then you will get   
to have the nice surprise of seeing them five times bigger then the one you just tore up, posted all over   
the halls of Blue Moon High."   
  
"You....you wouldn't dare.." Vegeta growled, although he didn't seem very sure of what he was saying.   
  
"Oh wouldn't I?"   
  
Piccolo loved the way he was dominate now, even though Vegeta wouldn't admit it. "You better watch   
it, Namekian.."   
  
But Piccolo knew he had one this battle, even if Vegeta did give him that warning. He only gave it because   
of his pride, but it didn't mean he could back it up. Piccolo laughed evilly on the inside, and thought with   
a smirk, 'In your face, Vegeta.'   
  
~*~   
  
  
Savilia stood with her back against the inside of the glass door to her suite's balcony, her heart racing.   
"That green man...who..was he?"   
  
She cursed loudly, "I thought it was..." she sighed almost dreamily, "him..."   
  
She sighed and walked to her "blunt box" and picked one out and lit it. She leaned with her back on the wall, staring   
at the ceiling blankly as she puffed, blew the smoke out, and repeated the process...again and again and again..until   
her mind was clouded, she wasn't aware of time or of pain..only happy thoughts consumed her.   
  
{A/N: I've never actually gotten wasted, but I'm asuming this is what it is like..o.o}   
  
She slid down the wall, the blunt between her middle and index finger. Memories of her past played in her   
head, of when after she had changed, she had been attractive, she had been loved by men...she didn't think about   
afterwards, when she had gotten into drugs and was almsot constantly depressed, and men seemed to not like   
her anymore because after a while of knowing her, the get very reserved and much quieter then before they had   
known her for very long.   
  
She was too stoned to even consider it was her too strong personality. She ahd met a few men who   
found it attractive..but those men had never really respected her and had always moved on to   
better looking women who weren't looking for a commited relationship.   
  
Savilia blew a long stream of curling smoke out of her mouth slowly as she stared forwaed into the darkness.   
She finally regained enough of her thought process to stop and shook her head. "I...have to..focus.."   
The woman sat down and picked up a pencil and pushed off the clutter on the desk before her, pulling some   
plain lined notebook paper before her. She sat for a little while staring at the paper, trying to allow her mind   
to clear some from the cloudy fog that had developed in it.   
  
Finally, an hour later, she put the pencil to the paper and began scheming. Before her, her hand moved with   
violent jerks as it seemed to write on it's own. It wrote plans..plans of how to get rid of someone..and how   
to get someone else in the process. Plans of how to get those close to those two people distracted so she   
could put the other ideas into action.   
  
Through the darkness an evil chuckle was faintly heard.   
  
~*~ Day 3 - Wednesday ~*~ {The days get long, don't they?}   
  
Bulma yawned as she stood in line, dressed in her spa attire, waiting to go up against Kinto Ryu for this   
"test" thing of her skills. She rocked back and forth on her heels, zoning as she looked up at the cieling with   
her hands behind her back. She was completely at ease, although she knew that this guy was ten times   
as strong as she.   
  
She had a plan, and was glad that no one else she knew was here to see it. She smiled slightly in shame.   
  
"Next," The calm Ryu called, his manner of serenity remaining the same. Bulma realized it was her turn and stepped   
forward blankly. He opened his eyes and looked at her. "Are you ready?"   
  
Bulma nodded. Ryu was surprised at her calmness. He shrugged it off mentally and decided to go easy on her.   
He made a pretty slow kick toward her which she moved away from. He then punched at her, and she blocked.   
As she was holding his fists after the block she thrust her head forward and their foreheads collided. Ryu stumbled   
back, surprised and in some pain. She smiled and rubbed at the dull ache in her forehead as she thought ruefully,   
'At least watching Goku and Vegeta duke it out all the time has it's advantages.' She stepped forward a little timidly   
then cringed as she kicked him as hard as she could in the stomach. Ryu fell back onto her rear end and coughed   
as he tried to regain his breath.   
  
"Sorry!" She said earnistly. "Can we stop now?" She was hoping that she would not have to use the plan that   
she had concocted earlier. It made her feel embarrassed and untrustful to Vegeta.   
  
Ryu looked at her in disbelief, 'This girl has never even fought in a real battle before, and I'm losing?'   
He got up and said sternly, "No, we can not stop."   
  
Bulma sighed. She would have to keep herself from getting beat up by using the plan. She stepped back to   
avoid his punch and tried to muster up a scared expression. "Oh please, don't hurt me!"   
  
Ryu seemed to ignore the plea and kicked at her gut. Bulma narrowly dodged that and growled,   
'Fine then, bud, we'll do this the hard way.' She suddenly grabbed both of his arms, pulled him to   
her, and kissed him on the lips. She almsot instantly pulled away again to see a very shocked Ryu,   
his face flushed red and he seemed frozen. She stepped back and resisted the urge to spit.   
'Man, he has bad breath!' She covered her mouth to stop herself from coughing.   
  
"Uhh.."   
  
Ryu was at a loss for words. "Next," he finally choked out, trying to regain his composure.   
Bulma gratefully walked to the back of the room and spit in the corner. "Yuck.." She muttered.   
Thankfully, this was her final activity and after if she could go to lunch and get the nasty taste   
out of her mouth.   
  
~*~   
  
Chi-Chi was showering off after her mud bath, humming. She grabbed a towel and dried off, wrapped   
it around herself, then walked out of her showering stall in the small shower area. She dressed quickly and   
sighed in relaxation. That had been a good activity. She whistled as she walked, well, limped, towards her suit, glad   
that the activities were over so she could see Goku and her friends. She had left her crutches in the room and   
had taken off the wrap on her ankle so it would not get wet or dirty or whatever in the mud bath.   
  
She knocked on the guy's door and a moment later Vegeta opened it. Without even asking he announced,   
"I'll get Kakarot.." And turned back inside. "Kakarot, your woman is here to see you!" Chi-Chi heard   
him call. '"Kakarot's woman?" Wow..what a wonderful title,'..she though sarcastically, sweat dropping.   
  
"Hey Chi," Goku smiled as he appeared in the doorway, "Need me to wrap your ankle?"   
  
Chi-Chi nodded. He picked her up off of her feet and carried her to her doorway. Chi-Chi blinked   
in surprise to already find herself sitting on one of the beds as Goku wrapped her ankle in bandages,   
just how the doctor had show him to.   
  
"Thank you," Chi-Chi said once he had finished and stood.   
  
"No problem," He replied with that cute grin of his.   
  
She stood up as well, resting all of hr weight on her good foot and kissed him briefly, resulting in   
the saiyan blushing but grinning none the less. He wrapped an arm around her waist and walked her to the door.   
  
"Almost dinner time." He announced to those inside of the guys room. They looked to see Bulma and Karina   
walking down the hall towards them, returning from their activities. "Let us change out of these spa clothes and we'll meet you   
in the dinning room," Bulma said as Vegeta and Piccolo emerged from their room and joined Goku and Chi-Chi.   
They both nodded.   
  
The gang, minus the two girls, took the stairs and arrived at the dinning room shortly afterward. They chose   
a table and sat down and talked as they waited for a waiter or wwaitress come to give them menus.   
Vegeta had lightened up to Piccolo, since he knew if he didn't that he would be embarrassed beyond   
belief when they returned to school.   
  
"I can't wait to get back to school and play football again.." Vegeta said, mostly talking to himself.   
  
"Same here. And we're gonna try out for the basketball team too, right?" Piccolo asked.   
  
"Yep." Goku grinned.   
  
"Yeah, it would be pretty interesting." Vegeta nodded.   
  
"Speaking of sports," Chi-Chi said, "I was thinking it would be cool to join the swim team."   
  
"Swim team?" Piccolo blinked, "Our school has a swim team?"   
  
"Yes, you twit," Vegeta smirked, "We've always had a swim team."   
  
"Don't call me a twit," Piccolo growled threateningly. Vegeta got the hint and shut up. "That's what I thought,"   
Piccolo smirked. Vegeta muttered to himself as Bulma, and Chi-Chi exchanged confused glances.   
  
"We're here," Karina announced as she and Bulma entered the dinning room and sat with them.   
  
A waitress came and handed them menus, then excused herself. As they chose what they were going to order,   
Chi-Chi told the girls about the swim team idea.   
  
"Wow!" Karina grinned, "That would be cool."   
  
"Yeah!" Bulma agreed with a smile, "That'd be fun to try out."   
  
"I just this year they don't have thsoe really ugly yellow swim suits again," Chi-Chi sighed, "They were so ugly. That's   
one reason I didn't join."   
  
Bulma and Karina laughed while the three guys exchanged glances at the word "swimsuits." The waitress   
returned and took their orders, and a while later they received their meals and continued talking as they   
ate.   
  
"This is superb!" Bulma complimented the food.   
  
"Yeah!" Goku agreed as he shoveled his food into his mouth. Him and Vegeta looked like ravenous   
wolves that had been starving for 3 weeks and were eating a huge meal.   
  
"Slow down you two," Chi-Chi warned, "You might choke or something."   
  
"Nah Chi, that would never happen!" Goku assured his girlfriend.   
  
"You never know, Goku, you might-"   
  
"Excuse me.."   
  
Chi-Chi looked up to her interrupter, to find it was none other then Kinto Ryu. She blinked and as the others  
also looked up to him, he shifted from foot to foot, looking rather uncomfortable, the way he was looking  
down sheepishly at the ground. "Er..." He said, then paused. He looked lost.  
  
Vegeta and Goku exchanged glances. Bulma felt herself blush slightly and she looked away from him.  
Chi-Chi and Karina stared at him, waiting, as Piccolo arched a brow, exchanging whispers with the other  
two males.   
  
"Miss.." Ryu finally spoke, and then looked at the piece of paper in his hand, "Briefs?"  
  
Bulma wanted to shrink down into nothing as all eyes immediately shifted to her. 'Oh no..' She thought,  
trying not to look at Vegeta, 'God, no, please don't be about earlier.' She tried to look as calm as she could  
and to keep her voice calm as well as she said, "Yes?"  
  
"May I..er...speak to you for a moment?" Ryu asked.  
  
Vegeta looked at Bulma and crossed her arms as she looked back, almost shyly. He made her feel like  
a child and he was her father, giving her a look that seemed to say, "What did you do wrong, young lady?"  
  
She nodded numbly and stood, pushing her chair back, and stiffly followed Ryu as he led her away from the  
others. When they stopped, they were near the wall. She stood there, praying he wasn't going to bring up  
the kiss, but at the same time knew that was why he had called her.   
  
"I was wondering.." Ryu spoke quietly, not making eye contact, "If maybe, if you aren't to busy.."  
  
As he paused bulma felt her heart sink. 'He's going to ask me out..' she thought with dread.   
  
"Look.." She interrupted, before he could continue. "I'm really, really sorry about earlier..I didn't mean..  
I....I'm not...interested in you in that way. I only..I only kissed you because I didn't want to have to fight  
you. I'm sorry if I gave you any impressions..I know it was really low of me to do that..."  
  
She waited, hoping he wasn't hurt, but she could see it on his face. "Oh...It's alright Ma'am.."  
  
"I'm really sorry. It was really awful of me to do that." She repeated.  
  
To her it looked like he wanted to say, "Yeah, it was, but I'll get over it" but instead he replied, "No, it's OK.  
See you later."  
  
He hurried off, and she sighed, walking slowly to her table. She sat down and was immediately stared at  
again. "Uhh.." She had to think fast, so not to have to tell them why he had really pulled her to the side.  
"He was just telling me..he really enjoyed me in his activity today..he congratulated on how well I did."  
  
Vegeta, Piccolo, and Goku all exchanged glances. "Bulma.." Goku said, arching his eyebrow some, "He  
teaches Martial Arts Training.."  
  
Bulma looked mad, "I KNOW THAT, GOKU!"   
  
"I mean, you can't fight, can you?" Goku blinked.  
  
Bulma just growled, feeling insulted. Her face became impassive as she looked at Vegeta, who was looking at her  
with questioning eyes. She said quietly, "It's nothing.." And picked up her fork and remained silent the rest of the meal,  
her eyes fixed on her plate. She didn't see Vegeta shake his head in disbelief.  
  
~*~  
  
"Tell me what really happened."  
  
"I told you already."  
  
"You were lying."  
  
"I was NOT."  
  
"Yeah right, I could tell. Your eyes shifting around wasn't exactly reassuring, plus you were so quiet afterwards."  
  
"Vegeta!" Bulma growled, slamming down the pillow she had been holding. "I said it was nothing, and you should believe me!!"  
  
"And YOU shouldn't be lying!" Vegeta yelled back, Bulma stepping backwards.   
  
They were in the men's suite, the others still out on the beach. Bulma had been sitting on the bed, bu had stood up. Vegeta  
was standing before her, arms crossed tightly over his chest.   
  
Bulma bumped into the edge of the bed which she had been sitting on and sighed then looked away from him.  
  
Vegeta walked close to her and pulled her to him by her arm, putting her other hand on her lower back, pulling her  
so close they were starring into each other's eyes. "If it's nothing, why are you hiding it from me?"  
  
Bulma swallowed hard and looked down. She felt herself explaining the whole thing, though in her mind she felt numb  
and ashamed...and dirty. It was as if her mouth was moving on it's own, totally independant of her brain.   
  
Vegeta was silent after she finished. "You know that was pretty low, don't you?" He finally asked. Bulma felt  
her heart sink and nodded numbly. "I'm really sorry Vegeta." She found herself staring at the floor.   
  
Suddenly she felt his arms wrapping around her tightly. "It's alright..." She sighed in relief and nuzzled his neck gently with   
her nose. He brought his head back and looked at her for a moment, then leaned close and kissed her.  
  
"Oh my God, don't tell me they are at it again!" A voice made them both pull completely apart quickly.  
  
They turned to see Piccolo standing in the doorway, smirking. Goku was peeking over her shoulder. Both were in their  
swimming trunks. Vegeta glared at them then looked to Bulma. "Go to bed. I'll see you tomorrow." She nodded and   
hurried off.  
  
The two males stepped aside to let her pass, then entered the suite, Goku pulling the door closed behind him.  
"Geez Vegeta, next time put the 'Quiet, Do Not Disturb' sign on the door so we know not to come in."  
  
Vegeta glared at Piccolo, "Shut up." He walked to the bathroom and slammed the door shut.  
  
"Hey, Pic," Goku said.  
  
"What? Oh, and never call me 'Pic' again."  
  
"What did you mean by 'Don't tell me they are at it again?' Again?? Oh, and sorry."  
  
"Oh, that's nothing." Piccolo chuckled, then blinked, "Sorry for what?"  
  
"Uhh.." Goku blinked, "Huh?"  
  
"You said 'Oh, and sorry,'" Piccolo repeated.  
  
"I did?"  
  
"Ugh...never mind." Piccolo groaned.  
  
"K!" Goku replied cheerfully.  
  
"Goku...Go to sleep." Piccolo said warily.  
  
  
  
~*~ Day 4 - Thursday ~*~   
  
Everyone woke up early again for the morning jog. All except Chi-Chi. The others let her sleep, since, with her bad ankle, she couldn't  
run, or even jog for that matter. So as she slumbered, the rest of the gang were with the large amount of fellow spa members,  
running and jogging alternately.   
  
Afterwards Vegeta, Goku, and Piccolo, who had ran the whole time and left the two females behind, weren't even winded.   
Bulma and Karina, however, caused the men to wait for them before moving on as they caught their breath. Then they  
went to their first activities for the day. Before that though, Bulma and Karina ran back to her suite to make sure Chi-Chi was awake.  
She was and was also dressed, showered, and ready before they arrived. Since they all had the same activity first   
(a Manicure and Pedicure) they walked to the room together.  
  
Piccolo had a swimming activity again, while Vegeta and Goku were going to Ryu Kinto's Martial Arts training again.  
Today, Ryu didn't fight anyone. He instead paired them up and told them to spar. Of course, Goku and Vegeta ended  
up together. While the other 'students' were throwing wussy punches that couldn't make a dent in a marsh mellow,  
Vegeta and Goku were practically killing each other.   
  
It wasn't so bad...until the two saiyans began using energy attacks. Goku accidently put a woman's wig on fire.  
As she screamed and ran in circles, her arms flailing, Vegeta and Goku stopped in their fight, freezing in the  
position they had been in. Vegeta's fist was three inches from Goku's face, while Goku's knee was about  
5 inches from Vegeta's gut. Vegeta's free hand and one of Goku's hands were pushing back on each other's  
faces. Their eyes were on the woman, a look of shock on their faces.   
  
Ryu took action and made a flying kick toward the burning hairball. He successfully knocked it off of the woman's  
head and onto the floor. He landed on it, stomping it out easily. He then angrily turned to them.  
  
"What the hell do you think you are doing!?"  
  
(*Gasp* I have one word that's remotely bad in my fic! ...I'll live. O.o; )  
  
"Uhh..." was his reply.  
  
Ryu crossed his arms, baring his teeth to stop himself from yelling some very bad things at the two teenage saiyans. Vegeta and Goku moved from their odd positions and Vegeta crossed his arms, while Goku rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.  
  
"Well, you told us to spare." Vegeta finally broke the silence.  
  
"Yeah but I didn't tell you to use FIRE!!" Ryu yelled.  
  
"It's not our fault that you weak humans can't block sh-"  
  
"Vegeta!" Goku piped, and Vegeta shut his mouth. No one was supposed to know they weren't human.  
  
"You are as human as any one of us, so don't act like some superior being!" Ryu spat.  
  
Vegeta mumbled incoherently as he looked to the side.  
  
"We're really, REALLY sorry." Goku said, his eyes big and innocent.  
  
Ryu looked at him, his face still showing his anger, "I don't know how you two did that, but you are cleaning up your   
mess and apologizing to my other students!" He waved his hand behind them, displaying the charred areas on the walls,   
as well as a big hole in the floor caused by a missed kick. The other people in the room were all huddled in a corner   
and trembling, including the now wig-less woman.  
  
It was a very funny picture to Vegeta and Goku, but they stood with straight backs, trying to keep straight faces.   
They looked at each other, their lips trembling with the effort to not smile. They couldn't help it and burst out laughing.   
  
"You think it's funny!? Well then you get to laugh all you want while you do TRASH DUTY OUTSIDE  
INSTEAD OF GOING TO YOUR NEXT ACTIVITIES!!" Ryu yelled in rage.  
  
The two blinked as their smiles dropped. They watches a muttering Ryu walk to the semi-concealed door in the wall and open it,   
going inside. He returned a moment later, two cloth bags and two long wooden sticks that were sharpened at the end in his hands.  
He shoved the trash collecting tools into their hands. Goku pouted.  
  
"Aww, c'mon!" He whined.  
  
"AFTER YOU FINISH WITH THE ROOM YOU MAY GO OUTSIDE!" Ryu dissapeared into the doorway again.  
  
The two shuddered slightly as he yelled. It wasn't that they were scared, but he was hurting their ears.   
They sighed, propping the trash collecting stuff against the wall. Ryu was back, a bucket of water and   
two cloths in one hand and a broom in the other. He gave them to them and they started work.  
  
The other people left to go to their next activities, and Ryu did as well since he didn't have a class this   
hour. He slammed the door in the wall closed, leaving Vegeta and Goku alone cleaning up their mess.  
After about 20 minutes, Vegeta dropped his rag. The room was about half clean.   
  
"This bites, I'm out of here." Vegeta growled and headed for the door that was the exit into the hallway.  
  
"Vegeta!" Goku yelped, dropping the broom and running after him, "You can't leave me to do all the work!!"  
  
"Wanna bet?"   
  
Goku growled and grabbed the back of his shirt, pulling him back. Vegeta let out a small yelp as he was  
pulled to the floor, landing on his butt. Goku closed the door and threw a rag to him. It smacked him in the face.  
  
"KAKAROT!!" The enraged saiyan yelled, standing up and ripping the cloth in two. "I'm going to kill you for that!"  
  
"Heh, I'd like to see you try." Goku replied, the broom in his hand again.   
  
"Well today's your lucky day, baka. You're DEAD!"   
  
Goku suddenly found himself soaked and on the floor. He couldn't see anything. All was black.  
  
"AHH!! You blinded me! And I'm wet!"  
  
Vegeta laughed, "You really are an idiot, Kakarot. You aren't blind. The wetness you feel is water, unless you pissed in your  
pants."   
  
Goku pulled the bucket that decorated his head off and blinked. Vegeta had dumped it over his head.   
  
"I didn't wet my pants!" He argued indignantly.  
  
"Sure you didn't." Vegeta smirked.  
  
Goku growled and flew at him, but Vegeta was too quick and side stepped, at the same time extending his arm.  
Goku's face hit it with full force and he found himself on the floor again, holding his nose.  
  
"That was entertaining and all, but I'm out of here. Have fun with cleaning up and trash duty."  
  
Goku opened his eyes a few seconds later to see no one there, just the opened door.   
  
"VEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEGEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"  
  
~*~  
  
"Did you hear something?" Karina looked up from her magazine.  
  
Bulma and Chi-Chi blinked.   
  
"Yeah, actually." Chi-Chi said, looking around. "It sounded like someone yelling."  
  
Bulma nodded slightly.   
  
They were in the waiting room, dressed in swimsuits and towels, to go spaing.  
  
Before the conversation could continue, the person at the desk announced that they were now allowed to go  
in the room to the left. They stood, putting the magazines they had been reading down, and went  
in. There were various spas, all spread by a few yards.   
  
Bulma, Chi-Chi, and Karina all sat down in one and continued chattering.  
  
"Remember that hotel we went to that one time?" Bulma smiled.  
  
"Oh, the one where we impersonated some people to get in?" Karina chuckled.  
  
The three laughed. "And remember when Goku lost his swimming trunks?" Chi-Chi asked.  
  
They laughed harder. "That was halarious!" Bulma said through her giggles.  
  
"Good times...good times.." Chi-Chi sighed, wiping her eyes which had teared she was laughing so hard.  
  
"Hmm...remember when we dared you to flash the guys, Bulma?" Karina smirked.  
  
Bulma's face turned red, "Yes."  
  
"THAT was halarious!" Chi-Chi snickered.  
  
"Yeah, especially the part where you mooned them." Bulma shot, smirking some.  
  
"Well atleast I didn't flash them!"  
  
They all laughed again.  
  
"That was funny.." Bulma said, shaking her head, "The guy's faces were so funny."  
  
"And Piccolo passed out!" Karina pointed out. They all giggled.  
  
"Good times..good times.." Bulma said.   
  
"Ya know..." Chi-Chi said thoughtfully, "I'm actually glad we're going back to school."  
  
"Me too." Bulma and Karina replied in chorus.  
  
"I miss 18 and Krillin. Too bad they didn't come." Chi-Chi said.  
  
"Well, you know they went on that one vacation of their own." Bulma pointed out.  
  
"I know, but still.."  
  
Bulma nodded.  
  
"It will be good to see them again." Karina grinned.  
  
"And then cheerleading. And also we're going to go for the swim team this year." Bulma said.  
  
"Yup," Chi-Chi agreed, "And I'm looking forward to dates with Goku."  
  
"And Vegeta, for me." Bulma added.  
  
"And Piccolo, for me." Karina smiled shyly.  
  
They giggled.  
  
"SHUT UP!" a voice shouted suddenly.  
  
They all turned to see an angry looking man in the spa closest to them. He was fat, bald, and had an odd  
toothbrush mustache. His face was red.  
  
"I come here to get some peace and quiet, but Nooo.." He growled, "I have to get the same time as the three  
ditzy high school teenage girls for the spa activity! Yap yap yap, blah blah blah, that's all I hear!! And then the contant  
GIGGLING!"  
  
They blinked, blushing slightly. He continued ranting.  
  
"It brings back bad memories, girls! When I was in high school 50 years ago, I wasn't attractive, no siree! All the girls  
would call me geek, nerd, loser, pocket-protecter-boy, fat, EVERYTHING IN THE BOOK! And then the football players  
were always throwing spit-balls and paper wads at me, stuffing me in lockers, throwing me in trash cans,  
beating me up, calling me names, forcing me to do their home work...But I showed THEM! They bombed all the finals  
but I succeded and graded very well! I went to YALE for your information, whereafter I became a VERY important  
lawyer! NOW WHOSE RICH AND SEMI-FAMOUS, JOCKS!? EH EH? TELL ME THAT!!" He laughed like a maniac.  
  
"Is your name Bill Stanley, by any chance?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Why yes...SEE!! I'm known!"  
  
"Actually I just know you because you were my father's, Dr. Briefs, lawyer at one time, but you caused him to loose millions of dollars  
about 20 years ago and we fired you."  
  
The man visably paled. "T-that wasn't my fault..."  
  
"Yeah, whatever. I guess it's okay, since we still are rich beyond belief.."  
  
"Ya know, we didn't really care to hear about your pathetic high school past, and you were alot louder then we were.." Chi-Chi  
said calmly.  
  
It was true. All of the other spa occupants were staring at him, most of them looking very irritated. Bill Stanley paled even  
more and sank into the water so only his nose and up was above the water.  
  
Karina shook her head, "Some people.."  
  
~*~  
  
Goku never found Vegeta. So, he finished cleaning the room all by himself, as well as doing all the trash duty.   
He was not in a good mood by lunch time, to say the least.  
  
Chi-Chi as well as the other girls were already seated at a table, but Piccolo and Vegeta were no where to be  
seen.   
  
Chi-Chi looked up to him as he reached the table and pulled a chair out next to her, "Hey Goku.."  
  
Bulma and Karina said Hi as well and he gave a gruff hello in reply.  
  
Chi-Chi arched a brow, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing.." Goku glanced at Bulma. He then flagged down a waiter and ordered a large meal, as usual.  
  
Chi-Chi watched him quietly, and Bulma blinked. A few moments later they all looked up as Piccolo arrived.  
  
"Hey guys," He greeted with a yawn, sitting between Karina and Chi-Chi. They greeted him, Goku still  
not half as friendly as usual.  
  
"Something wrong, Goku?" The green one asked after he ordered a water and a small meal.  
  
"No..I'm fine.." He said, looking around for the waiter. His expression darkened.  
  
"What is it?" bulma asked, noticing, then followed his gaze. It landed on Vegeta, who was approaching.  
  
Vegeta sat down between Karina and Bulma, not giving a greeting.  
  
"Are you pissed at Vegeta, Goku?" Piccolo blinked, arching an eye ridge.  
  
Before Goku could answer, a waiter arrived with their food. He asked Vegeta if he would like to order,  
but the saiyan declined.  
  
"Vegeta, are you okay?" Bulma blinked, "You aren't hungry at all??"  
  
"No." He smirked, looking to Goku, who glared back.  
  
"Why aren't you hungry, Vegeta?" Goku asked coldly.  
  
"Because, Kakarot, while you were picking up trash I went out and got some real food."  
  
"Real food?" Karina blinked.  
  
"I went and got some McDonalds. That place is great."  
  
Goku growled.  
  
"Picking up trash..?" Chi-Chi looked to Goku.  
  
Goku explained quietly, his voice raising when he announced Vegeta ditching him.  
  
"Stop whining, Kakarot, it's really annoying," Vegeta yawned.  
  
"Shut up," Goku pouted but said nothing else, starting his large meal.  
  
Afterwards, the gang decided to just relax in their rooms. Tomorrow was their last day, and they  
didn't have a jog in the morning, so they were staying up late. They decided to all go to the girls suite, were they were going  
to watch a movie. They popped one in and began watching. Goku, still clearly mad at Vegeta, sat as far away as possible  
from him, next to Chi-Chi on the edge of one of the beds.  
  
~*~  
  
Footsteps sounded in the dark, empty room as she paced from one side to the other. Mumbling incoherently, her words   
were slurred and not understandable, and almost so quiet they were inaudible. Sometimes her voice rose, then returned  
quiet. Her hands were behind her back as she walked slowly back and forth.  
  
"Yes..that's what I'll do..." She trailed off. She brought one of her hands from behind her back, and inbetween the forefinger  
and middle finger was a very large blunt. She lifted it to her lips and took a long smoke, the smoke slowly flowing from her  
lips afterwards.  
  
She laughed like a mad...woman. Her voice was determined as she spoke out into the darkness,  
"Yes...You will be mine, Goku..Not even that whore will stop me..and she will die."  
  
Savilia's hollow, insane laugheter rang through the emptiness of the room.  
  
~*~ Day 5 - Friday ~*~ (Ok, say there's only five days in a week, because this is the last day they are spending  
at the resort. DEAL WITH IT!)  
  
The entire gang slept in, and only their alarm clocks woke them. They had fallen asleep during the movie,  
Goku and Chi-Chi lying on the left bed, arms around each other, Piccolo and Karina on the floor with  
their backs against the end egde of the middle bed, her head on his shoulder, tucked under his chin.   
Bulma and Vegeta had fallen asleep close to each other, on the right bed, his arm around her shoulders,  
her cheek pressed against his chest.  
  
When the alarm clock sounded they all woke up slowly to find themselves in the positions and pulled away  
gently, somewhat embarrassed. They didn't have to jog today, since it was the last day. They seperated  
for their final activities.   
  
Afterwards, (Yeah, yeah, I'm too lazy to explain the activities. Besides, this chapter is long enough as it is!)  
the gang all met for lunch. Goku seemed to have lost his angry feelings towards Vegeta, because they were  
laughing and joking about this old fat guy they had encountered earlier. The old fat man had been very  
grumpy, and not in the mood for "youngins" antics. This was in the Weight Lifting activity they had been  
in together. Vegeta had been showing off, and had unsuccessfully spun a 250 lbs. weight in each hand.  
One had flown out of his control and knocked Goku hard in the chest, making him fall back with a loud  
Oof!  
  
The fat guy had immediately jumped on Vegeta's case, lecturing him about how he should watch out for  
others and not recklessly show off, blah blah blah. Vegeta had a hard time not smirking. Goku in the mean  
time, got up and rubbed his head, pushing the weight off of himself.   
  
"Vegeta, watch where the freak you are throwing these things!" Goku growled, tossing the weight to Vegeta.  
  
Well, that scared the living daylights out of Mr. Fat-Lecturer. He yelled, "TAKE COVER!!" jumping down through  
Vegeta's legs and slid a few feet behind him. Vegeta arches a brow, watching him, and easily caught the weight   
with his free hand. He carried them over to the weight stands and set them down gently.   
  
The old fat guy had jumped up and began telling off both of them this time. They had exchanged glances.   
After he had finally left, they had both started cracking up. Anyways, back to the present.  
  
"That guy was hilarious AND FAT!" Goku laughed and Vegeta joined him.  
  
Chi-Chi and Bulma arched a brow, looking at each other. They rolled their eyes and giggled.  
  
Piccolo coughed, breaking up the laughter. Everyone looked to him. "So...today was the last day, eh?"  
  
Bulma nodded, "There's a banquet tonight and then we get to sleep here one more night and leave in the morning."  
  
"A banquet?" Karina asked.  
  
Bulma nodded again, "Yeah, it's kind of like the thing we had when we first got here, except it's a farewell party instead  
of a greeting thing."  
  
"So we have to wear or tuxes again?" Vegeta asked. Piccolo looked hopefully at her.   
  
'Please say no,' Vegeta thought. 'Tuxes...are...EVIL,' Piccolo thought. 'Mm...Cheese..' Goku thought.  
  
"Yeah." Bulma answered, making Vegeta and Piccolo curse in their minds.  
  
"What?" Goku blinked, oblivious. "Cheese? Where?" He looked around.  
  
Everyone looked at him in silence.  
  
"What??"  
  
They all sweat dropped.  
  
"Never mind Goku.." Chi-Chi sighed.  
  
"K!" He replied cheerfully.  
  
"Goku, we have to wear tuxes tonight at a stupid farewell banquet!" Piccolo explained.  
  
"Oh...dangit! I hate tuxes!" Goku pouted.  
  
"What time is it at?" Karina asked Bulma.  
  
"Umm.." she looked up in thought, "7 o' clock."   
  
"Okay." Karina replied.  
  
"Lets meet outside of our suites around 6:50." Bulma announced.  
  
They all nodded in agreement.   
  
~*~  
  
Savilia smirked. "I have it all planned out.."  
  
She looked down at her desk which had papers scattered all over it, some written on and some blank. She gathered  
the written on one's together and stapled them. She hugged them to herself, stroking the back of them lovingly.  
  
"It's all gonna work out just fine..." She said, as if the paper could hear her.  
  
She rolled it up and stuffed it in her back pocket, walking to the closet that was on the right wall. She opened it and  
picked out a black dress that fit rather tightly, pinned to it a name tag. It Read, "Hello! I'm Verna, and I'll be serving you!"  
She pulled it out and laid it on the bed.   
  
"Verna wont mind that I borrowed her uniform.." She said quietly, stroking the fabric.  
  
"After I make sure that her friends are unable to get in the way, I'll dispose of that lousy b*tch, (Censored!)  
and then.." Her voice deepened some with psycotic joy, "And then he will be mine.."  
  
~*~  
  
It was around 6:40P.M. Vegeta and Piccolo were all dressed in their hated tuxes, and were waiting   
for Goku to finish getting dressed.   
  
"Guys, have you seen my pants?!" Goku asked, walking out of the bathroom. They looked up to him.  
He was dressed in his tuxedo's shirt and jacket and red and pink polka dotted boxers.   
They blinked.  
  
"Why would we know where your pants would be..?" Vegeta arched a brow.  
  
"Yeah," Piccolo raised an eye ridge.  
  
"I can't find them anywhere!" Goku whimpered.   
  
"Yeah, we could tell." Piccolo said and all of their heads turned at once to Goku's suit case, which was disheveled  
and clothes were scattered from it all over the room. They, at the same time, looked back to each other.   
  
"Well, I guess you'll have to go like that." Vegeta smirked.  
  
"Yeah," Piccolo agreed, smirking as well.  
  
Goku's eyes widened, "LIKE THIS!? I can't go like this!" He whined.  
  
"Who's stopping you?" Piccolo asked.  
  
"Chi-Chi will!" Goku replied.  
  
"Are you sure she wouldn't like you going like that?" Vegeta smirked. Him and Piccolo chuckled like idiots.  
  
"Wait." Goku looked to his left. "THERE THEY ARE!"  
  
There were the black pants, folded neatly and sitting on Goku's bed.   
  
"Kakarot...you're an idiot." Vegeta sighed, shaking his head.  
  
"They were right there the whole time, right on your bed near your suite case!!" Piccolo growled as Goku picked  
them up and quickly pulled them on.   
  
"Are you ready now?" Piccolo asked impatiently.  
  
"Almost, let me comb my hair." Goku replied, running into the bathroom.  
  
Vegeta and Piccolo almost fell over. "LIKE IT WILL MAKE A DIFFERENCE!?" Vegeta growled.  
  
~*~  
  
"Almost ready, girls?" Bulma called as she leaned forward, applying mascara to her eyelashes.  
  
"Give me a few more minutes!" Chi-Chi called back.   
  
Bulma was in the bathroom while Chi-Chi and Karina were in front of the mirror over the dresser.  
They were dressed in their gowns, just like they had been for the welcoming party.  
  
"I just need to finish my make up." Karina announced.   
  
"Same here," Chi-Chi and Bulma said at the same time. All three girls giggled.  
  
A few minutes later they were all ready and were just walking out the door when the phone rang.  
  
"I got it!" Bulma called, being the closest to it anyways. She picked it up, "Hello?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
And that's where I'm ending it. o.o  
  
  
DIE OF SUSPENSE!! Muahahahaha!  
  
  
!¡!¡!¡IMPORTANT!¡!¡!¡  
I want AT LEAST 5 REVIEWS before I put up the thrilling conclusion. Dun dun dun-ah!  
  
The only reason I'm asking for reviews is I don't know if many people are reading this.  
  
I will resist saying any clue of anything that happens. I've never written suspense before and this isn't THAT  
suspenseful, I'm sure. I've read worse. 'Sides I barely gave many clues of what's going to happen.   
  
ANYWAYS, review, DANGIT! NOW! 


	30. A Week At The Spa, Part 3

Disclaimer: You know the deal. I don't own anything but my own fan-created characters.  
  
Okay, well, lets make this short and get to the chapter.   
  
Uhhhh...I dun have anything to say. o_O;   
  
HERE! Enjoy. (READ IMPORTANT NOTICE AT END OF CHAPTER WHEN YOU FINISH)  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
*Last time, on the EXCITING chapter of "High School, Dbz Style.."*  
  
A few minutes later they were all ready and were just walking out the door when the phone rang.  
  
"I got it!" Bulma called, being the closest to it anyways. She picked it up, "Hello?"  
  
  
~Continuing from there..~  
  
"Hello.." A deep voice replied, "This is the resort doctor and I'm trying to reach a Miss Chi-Chi.."  
  
"We were just heading out the door. I'll tell her, what do you need?" Bulma asked.  
  
"It's about her ankle," The doctor explained, "as you probably already know, it's injured. Before the banquet  
we need to inspect it...just to see how it's coming along and if she'll need anything when she..goes home."  
  
"Okay, I'll tell her."  
  
"Have her meet me in the lobby."  
  
"Alright, I will."   
  
"Thank you...have a pleasant evening."  
  
Bulma hung up and turned to Chi-Chi. She explained what she was supposed to do.   
  
"Okay...dangit, right before the banquet too.." Chi-Chi sighed, shaking her head. She was still on her crutches.  
  
"Go ahead and go down there, we'll see you at the banquet." Karina said. "We're already late."  
  
"Yeah, I bet the guys just went down without us." Bulma sighed.  
  
They opened the door to find no one waiting. Bulma looked at her watch, "Yeah, it's 7:03 already."  
  
"Dang, we're 20 minutes late." Chi-Chi blinked. They went to the elevator and took it downstairs, splitting up there.  
  
"See you in a few," Chi-Chi called, using her crutches to move towards the lobby.  
  
"Bye," Karina said, and Bulma and her walked to the Dining room.  
  
They opened the door and blinked. "Whoa.." The already elegant dinning room was decorated with shimmering lights,  
as well as dangling streamers. Small sparkling bits of confetti fell from seemingly no where, and a large, glittering  
chandelier hanging from the center of the glass dome ceiling. The stars sparkled overhead.  
  
"It's so beautiful.." Bulma whispered. Karina nodded dumbfoundedly. They regained their ability of speech and  
Karina pointed out the guys, who were seated in their formal attire at a table near the center. They joined them.  
  
"What took you so long?" Vegeta arched a brow.  
  
"Sorry, we lost track of time." Bulma said.  
  
"Hey, where-"   
  
Goku got cut off as a waitress arrived. Her black hair was drawn back into a tight bun with a large red rose in it.   
She was carrying a large try with many glasses of champagne on it. She was dressed in the waitress uniform,  
a black, short dress.  
  
"May I take your orders?" She asked, smiling, her brown eyes sparkling. She set down the glasses in front of them.   
As Goku watched her he recognized something about her. 'What's familiar about her...?' he wondered, but  
the thought was dismissed from his mind as he began to give his large order.  
  
He finished and picked up his glass of champagne. He took a sip. Blinking, he looked at it. "Wow, this is great!"   
He downed the whole glass. "Can I have another?" He asked the waitress after she had taken everyone's order.  
  
She smiled and picked another glass off of the tray and set it before him, taking his empty one.   
  
"This kind is the most popular." She said, "How about I bring your table a few bottles, since you have such  
a large group. It goes fast." She winked.  
  
Bulma took a long drink of hers, "Wow...it is good!"  
  
"Sure, why not?" Vegeta smirked, picking his glass up and sipping it. "It's good."  
  
"Alright.." Her smile broadened as she walked off, "Be back in a second."  
  
  
~*~   
  
Chi-Chi's heart was pounding hard in her chest. Everything was black, but she knew she was awake.  
She tried to yell out but she couldn't. Something was in her mouth. The back of her head throbbed.  
'Where am I?' she thought, trying to move. She felt numb, all except for the pain in her head.  
She couldn't move either. Her hands and ankles were bound together tightly by something.  
  
The feeling slowly returned to her body, along with a sharp pain shooting up her leg from her ankle.  
She tried to shirt it into a more comfortable position, but couldn't. The pain became so intense she wanted to cry,  
and a muffled sob escaped. She shuffled around, unsure of where she was and bumped into something.  
  
What was that? A wall? Yes, it was solid and as she sat up with difficulty she could tell it continued upward beyond  
her reach. She wanted to hit herself against it to make some kind of noise, to get some kind of help,  
but her arms and legs weren't mobile enough. Her head was spinning and she fell on her side again.  
  
All she could feel was pain...and fear. That and the constant and quick beating of her heart.  
  
~*~  
"Hello Setting Suns Spa Resort Guests!" A man greeted over the microphone that stood near a wall in front  
of the only clear space in the entire room. "We will miss you when you go, but we ask that you please enjoy  
this evening like none you have before!"  
  
There was applause, then he continued. "Our orchestra is going to play some classical and relaxing music  
that you can feel free to dance to. If you would like more food, ask! Tonight is your night to enjoy."  
  
As he replaced the microphone on it's stand, the orchestra, which was to the side of him began warming up,  
the warm sounds of humming strings caused by bows filling the room. After a few minutes of doing this  
they fell silent and the conductor walked to the mic, leaning forward and speaking into it with his hands  
folded neatly behind his back.  
  
"Our first piece was written by myself, Bradford R. Platon, and I ask that you gather onto the dance floor,  
for this song is a wonderful tune to dance to."  
  
"Oh, Vegeta!" Bulma smiled, grabbing his arm.  
  
"Wha-?" Before he could even get the first word of his question finished he was yanked from him chair and  
led, stumbling, to the dance floor. She up righted him and entwined her fingers in his. He blinked. The music  
began, flowing and steady and, Bulma leading, they began to dance.  
  
"Piccolo, do you want to dance to?" Karina smiled.  
  
"Not right now, "He declined softly with a small smile.  
  
Goku was stuffing his face. He was so busy eating, the thought of Chi-Chi missing didn't even cross his mind.  
  
After the first song ended, Bulma and Vegeta returned. The orchestra started playing another song,  
but Vegeta didn't allow Bulma do drag him out there again. He claimed he wanted to eat.  
  
So, Vegeta and Goku busied themselves with their even-larger-then-usual meals, and Karina and Bulma chattered  
while drinking their champagne. Piccolo sat enjoying the music, although he preferred rock, sipping at his drink.  
  
Goku lifted his head for the first time and belched loudly, causing the people at the tables closest to them look  
up from their meals and look at him scoldingly. He grinned at them and waved. Some shook their heads while  
others rolled their eyes, and one old woman explained, "Well, I never!" Then gave a loud "hmph!" and picked up  
her fork with her white-gloved hand again.   
  
Goku shrugged and picked up his empty glass and refilled it, downing it very fast. He smiled, "Do you guys like  
this stuff as much as I do?" He asked.  
  
"It's wonderful," Bulma smiled back.   
  
"A toast to this drink, and this night." Karina announced and giggled some, lifting her half-filled glass into the air.  
  
The others followed suit and lifted theirs, repeating what she had said. The tingle of glass hitting each other sounded  
and they all chuckled, taking long gulps from their glasses.   
  
Their waitress had returned, "How are you enjoying yourselves?" She asked with a smile.  
  
Karina smiled back, "We're having a great time, thank you."  
  
"Is there anything I can get for you?" She asked, tilting he rhead to one side.  
  
"No, we're alright for right now," Piccolo replied.   
  
"Well, I'll be back in a little while to check up on you again."  
  
"Alright, thank you." Bulma said.  
  
"No problem at all," She said as she retreated toward the kitchen doors.  
  
"She's very nice," Karina commented, smiling at Bulma.  
  
"I know! She's the friendliest waitress we've had yet."  
  
Goku watched as she disappeared into the kitchen. He turned back to his food and picked up his fork.  
The orchastra was starting another song.   
  
"Oh, Piccolo, please?" Karina smiled beggingly at him.   
  
He couldn't turn down that smile, "Ahhh...'Aight." He smirked and stood, extending his arm to her. She took it  
and they walked through the tables to the clearing in the dining hall, which was the dance floor. Quite a few  
couples were already on it, dancing to the provided music.  
  
It was a slow, romantic song, so Karina clasped her hands gently behind Piccolo's neck, her body close to  
his. He gulped slightly and wrapped his arms around her waist. She was smiling softly up at him, her eyes  
staring into his affectionately.   
  
"You know.." She said after a little while, "I'm going to miss it here. I had such a great time."  
  
"I did too," Piccolo agreed, "But it will be nice to get back to school too."  
  
"Yeah, I feel home sick. But one thing I'm not looking forward to is all the work.."   
  
"Who is?" Piccolo snorted.  
  
"Not me." She smiled.  
  
"Well," He grinned some, lowering his head and pressing his forehead against hers gently, their gazes  
locked together, "That makes two of us."  
  
They both laughed some and he lifted his head. She moved closer to him and rested her head against his chest  
as they moved slowly to the melody of the song. He tucked his chin on her head lightly, closing his eyes.   
  
"Kakarot! Give me that!!" Vegeta growled back at the table.   
  
Goku held the bottle of champaign tauntingly out of the slightly smaller saiyan's reach, "Make me, Shorty."  
  
That was the wrong thing to say all right. Vegeta growled and jumped into the air, kicking Goku hard in the   
stomach, while at the same time he grabbed the bottle and flipped backwards, landing on his feet as  
Goku flew backwards from the kick.   
  
Goku crashed into an elderly couples table, landing on his back  
and crushing some of their food. Everyone around them gasped, spare the old people.  
  
"Honey?" The elderly woman asked, looking up to her husband.  
  
"Yes, dear?" He replied.  
  
"Did you hear something?"  
  
"No, did you?"  
  
"I wasn't sure."  
  
They continued eating.  
  
"Honey?" The old woman raised her head again.  
  
"Yes, dear?"  
  
"Did we order a young man?"  
  
"I don't think so...why?"  
  
"Because there's one on our table."  
  
"Would you look at that!" He exclaimed, "There is a young man on our table!!"  
  
"VEGETA!!" Bulma yelled, standing up.  
  
"Well!" Vegeta half whined, "HE WAS HOGGING THE CHAMPAGNE!!"  
  
"He would have shared if you would have asked!"   
  
"But...HE CALLED ME SHORT!"  
  
Goku slid off the table and sunk into a sitting position. His eyes were closed. Suddenly, he snorted with laughter.  
"Hogging the champaign....short..." He repeated, continuing to chuckle.  
  
Piccolo and Karina returned and sat down. Karina blinked, "What's going on?"  
  
"Kids these days," The old woman sighed, shaking her head.  
  
"Don't worry dear, we're going home tomorrow morning."  
  
"I know honey, but still, they are always being so violent and quarrelsome."  
  
He nodded solemnly, "I know, I know. Back in 1940, our elders wouldn't even dream of standing for this."  
  
"It must be the generation."  
  
"Can't see any other explanation."  
  
Goku began laughing harder. Vegeta looked at him, then began to smile and snicker.  
  
"I don't see what's so funny!" Bulma exclaimed, crossing her arms. But she was suppressing a smile.  
  
Piccolo looked at Vegeta, who looked back, and they both cracked up. Karina covered her hand with her  
mouth to suppress her giggles.   
  
"Stop it right now." Bulma said, trying to regain her seriousness.   
  
They didn't stop at all, just kept on laughing. Bulma and Karina looked at each other then after a moment broke  
out in a smile and began laughing as well.  
  
~*~  
  
"Good," she thought, watching the five younger spa guests from a dark corner, "It worked."  
  
  
She slipped into a doorway and went down a few hallways, turning this way and that. She then took the stairs  
up three flights and unlocked a door. She went inside and pulled on black pants and gloves, as well as a black  
turtle neck sweater. She also put on knee high black leather hiking boots. On her way out she grabbed a small box,  
as well as a metal bar and coil of rope. She slipped the bar and rope into a bag with a smirk and hauled it over her  
shoulder, sliding the box in her pocket.   
  
She left the room, re-locking the door, and took the stairs down four flights. She walked through hallway after hallway,  
turning right, left, right, and left again. It seemed like she was walking aimlessly around, but she stopped and  
finally opened a door. The corridor before her was floored with cement, and the musty brick on   
either side of her was almost black. She quickly rushed down the hallway, her high heels   
clicking noisily on the bare cement.  
  
~*~  
  
'What..what is that noise..?' Chi-Chi thought, trying to sit up. She heard a hollow, continuous clicking noise.  
  
She heard a door open as the noise stopped and she froze. She tried to ask, "Who's there?" But again  
her voice was muffled. She gasped as she felt herself be pulled forcefully to her feet. She almost fell  
because of the pain in her ankle, but her holder slammed her front first into a wall.   
  
"You are going to stay quiet, and go exactly were you are led." A voice told her.   
  
Her head was spinning so badly she couldn't determine if it was female or male. She wanted to ask why  
they were doing this to her, what she did wrong, how they could be so cruel. But her gagged mouth forbid  
her from getting anything out them muffled babble.  
  
She felt her ankles suddenly part as the bounds on them seemed to disappear.  
  
"Now walk!" The voice was commanding and low, as if afraid someone else might hear.  
  
Chi-Chi did as she was told, feeling the freezing cold hands of her captor on her arms, pushing her forward  
some. Chi-Chi tried to calm herself, she tried to stop asking herself questions that feared her. But her mind couldn't  
suppress the questions, "Where are they taking me? Who are they? What are they doing?"  
  
She felt so dizzy, the pain in her head thunderous, her ankle feeling weak beneath her.   
  
"Stop." She did, gladly, trying to rest as much weight on her good leg without falling over from her dizziness.  
  
She heard a door swing open and felt the sharp, cool feel of wind whipping against her body. The cold  
hands pushed her forward and she stepped forward, almost falling from the increase of how low the ground was.  
As she was pressed forward farther she felt dewy grass blades whip against her feet and ankles, her shoes in   
only high heeled sandals.   
  
She took a deep breath. 'I need to clear my head and figure out what's going on...' Chi-Chi thought.   
Shaking her head, she tried to put her thoughts in order.   
  
Obviously she was outside, she could tell by the wind and grass. Over her eyes was some kind of  
tight, black cloth. She chewed some on what was gagging her. She felt like spitting, it tasted horrible.  
Probably a sock. Her hands were bound by rope, telling by the rough scratchy feeling on her wrists.  
  
'Now..where in the world is this person taking me?' She thought, coming to a loss. 'They wouldn't  
be kidnapping me, would they?'  
  
Chi-Chi had no idea where she was headed. She did know, however, it wasn't good. Not good at all.  
  
~*~  
  
Goku and the others had finally stopped laughing, and were now seated again. Goku and Vegeta had ordered  
more food, and were stuffing their faces again as the others talked.   
  
The waitress had left at least eight bottles of the champagne, they weren't sure. They had already gone through  
five of them.  
  
"That waitress was so nice..." Bulma said, smiling wide as she refilled her glass.  
  
"Yeah, leaving us all this. And so friendly too." Karina agreed, refilling her glass after Bulma.  
  
"What was her name?" Bulma blinked, looking up in thought.  
  
"Umm...I'm not sure, it was on her name tag though.."   
  
"Verna!"  
  
"Yeah! That's it!"  
  
Bulma hiccuped. Karina giggled.   
  
Piccolo was watching Vegeta and Goku in disgust. "How can you eat so...so..."  
  
"Happily?" Goku asked, looking up.  
  
"Quickly?" Vegeta looked up too.  
  
"Sloppily?" Goku suggested.  
  
Piccolo opened his mouth but didn't get a chance to get a word out.  
  
"Messily?" Vegeta added.  
  
"Un-neatly?" Goku said.  
  
"Uncleanly?"  
  
"Stupidly?"  
  
"Fatly?"  
  
"Uglyly?"  
  
They stopped talking and looked at each other in silence.  
  
Piccolo finally broke it, "Uglyly...?"  
  
All three burst out in laughter.  
  
"Uglyly! AHAHA!" Goku said, then hiccuped.  
  
"That's not even a word!" Piccolo laughed.  
  
"Kakarot, you are such a moron," Vegeta snickered. He was swaying slightly in his chair.  
  
"Yeah I know, haha...wait a sec-hey!" Goku growled.  
  
Piccolo and Vegeta continued laughing as Goku pouted.  
  
"Vegeta, Vegeta, Vegeta!" Suddenly Bulma was there, hopping around behind Vegeta's chair. She hiccuped.  
  
"What do you want, woman?" He asked blinkingly, trying to turn one way to look at her but as soon as she did  
she hopped to the opposite side he was turned. "Dangit, Bulma! Stay still!"  
  
"Dance with me!" She grinned, grabbing his arm.  
  
"But I-" He was pulled from his chair and dragged to the dance floor before he could finish.  
  
"Oo, Oo, Piccolo! Dance with me, Dance with me!" Karina was suddenly at Piccolo's side.  
  
"Ugh..Fine.." Piccolo sighed, then hiccuped and grinned. She pulled him from his chair and they walked,   
unsteadily, to the dance floor.  
  
Goku blinked then shook his head. "Hmm.." He realized he was acting weird, and so were the others.   
They found everything funny, when it wasn't really funny at all. Just...stupid. He looked around.  
  
Suddenly, he realized something else. He looked around.  
  
"Chi-Chi...?"   
  
~*~  
  
"Okay, stop here." Chi-Chi could tell now it was a female. Boy, did she sound pissed.   
  
She was shoved forward another foot and then pulled down roughly, causing her to sit.   
"Sit there and don't move, because I promise you, you will regret it if you do." She was commanded  
harshly and Chi-Chi wondered who this woman was and why she was so enraged.  
  
"Do you have any clue what is going to happen to you?" The woman spat.  
  
Chi-Chi would answer but the gag didn't give her an opportunity to. Suddenly she felt the  
gag leave her mouth and she took in a deep breath. "Answer me!" The other woman growled.  
  
"I...I don't know." Chi-Chi mustered to say. She felt frightened.  
  
"Do you want to know?" The woman's voice turned almost happy.  
  
Instead of speaking Chi-Chi nodded, since she couldn't find it in her to speak anyways.  
Chi-Chi waited for an answer, but felt the bounds on her hands be tightened and she winced.  
The rope was cutting into her wrists.   
  
"Please..." Chi-Chi said, "Please, take my blind fold off.."  
  
There was a long pause. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt for you to see me.." The voice had an evil joy to it.   
As the woman fiddled with the tie of the blindfold she said with the same cruel happiness,  
"It's not like you will get a chance to tell anyone.." Chi-Chi felt her stomach churn.   
  
~*~   
  
"WOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooo-HooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOooooo!"   
  
Bulma and Karina were laughing histerically as Piccolo jumped onto the table and gave out the loud cry.  
The two women leaned against each other to keep from falling out of their chairs, tears of laughter rolling  
down their cheeks.  
  
"Piccolo!!" Goku said, standing from his seat and trying to pull Piccolo down off of the table as everyone   
around stared. The orchestra, at least, seemed oblivious, and at the time their were luckily no waiters or   
waitresses around.   
  
Piccolo resist the attempts and laughed like a mad man, putting his foot on Goku's forehead and shoving the   
saiyan to the floor. Goku got up, rubbing his head and Vegeta leaned back in his chair and Piccolo stomped   
all over his food.   
  
Vegeta started cursing profanities angrily at the namekian, who took no notice what so ever as he faced the   
girls. He started dancing as if he were at a rock club and smashed some glasses into pieces beneath his feet.   
Bulma and Karina, totally incapacitated, like Piccolo, cheered for him, giggling like two crazy school girls.   
(Well...they are school girls, but HECK! Whatever!! O_o)   
  
Piccolo pulled off his tuxedo jacket and let it drop over Vegeta's head, making the saiyan all the more angry.   
  
"PICCOLO, IF YOU DON'T STOP THIS RIGHT NOW-" Vegeta pulled the jacket off of his head and ripped it   
right in half.   
  
Piccolo finally turned to him and hiccuped, "Can't you see I'm busy here?"   
  
Vegeta growled and jumped up at him, about to tackle him from the table onto the ground, but the green   
one was too fast and side stepped, almost falling off the table. Vegeta zoomed up fast, and before he   
could stop himself he hit the beautiful chandelier. He became entangled in the thing, and hung their,   
dizzy. He shook his head and tried fiercely to get free, but his efforts were fruitless and he finally gave up,   
muttering angrily under his breath and glaring down at Piccolo.   
  
Piccolo was now facing the girls again, and all three were acting ass if they were at some crazy party   
in a bar. Piccolo unbuttoned his white long sleeved shirt and pulled it off, exposing his black muscle   
shirt. He pulled off that too, and swung it in circles above his head, crying out something that sounded   
like an Indian battle cry. Bulma and Karina were going crazy.   
  
This was making Vegeta even madder and he got the fight back in him, struggling around in the chandelier   
to get free. He finally gave up again and watched what went on down below with an angry, defeated pout.   
Goku wondered what the heck was happening. It suddenly dawned on him: Something was in that   
champagne that wasn't supposed to be there. Maybe it was a drug, or maybe a really strong alcohol.   
He grabbed the final bottle of champagne and smashed it. At least now it couldn't cause any further   
damage.   
  
But why had it been spiked? Who had, better yet. It had to have been the waitress. Goku felt furious   
that he couldn't put his finger on what about her that sparked his memory. 'She is someone familiar,   
I just don't know who!' He thought, watching as Karina jumped on the table with Piccolo, Bulma cheering.   
  
As Karina followed Piccolo's example she ripped off the first layer of her skirt and began to dance wildly   
with him, totally trampling anything on the table. They abruptly stopped as an old woman used her walker   
to approach them.   
  
"Go ahead, sonny, dance!" She said, grinning widely. She held up a bill, waving it enthusiastically.   
  
Piccolo continued dancing, encouraged now in his drunken state, and Karina laughed, falling off the   
table but landing miraculously in her chair again. Bulma laughed and fell on her and they both toppled   
to the floor. There was a pause, then they burst out laughing again.   
  
The old woman took a chair as well and reached up to Piccolo and put the bill in the waistband of his pants!   
  
Vegeta started howling with laughter from his tangled perch in the chandelier. Goku shook his head,   
this was getting out of control. He was surprised that everyone was still just sitting there and watching,   
and not going to any resort officials to calm the place. He sighed.   
  
'And where in the world is Chi-Chi?' He thought.   
  
~*~   
  
As the blindfold dropped from her face, Chi-Chi slowly opened her eyes to look upon her capturer.   
She blinked, slightly confused. The woman was dressed entirely in black. Her hair spilled onto her   
shoulders, but it too matched the black. The woman was smirking evilly, her eyebrows furrowed.   
But something was familiar about her. Chi-Chi had definitely seen her before, but where?   
  
"Are you satisfied?" The woman asked.   
  
"Who..who are you?" Chi-Chi stammered.   
  
The woman seemed very please with her fright, "You don't remember me, Chi-Chi? I'm hurt."   
Her voice dripped with sarcasm.   
  
"You seem really familiar but.." Chi-Chi was trying hard to keep her voice even.   
  
Chi-Chi blinked as the woman ran one leather gloved hand over the wet grass, saying with a smile,   
  
"Here..let me help refresh your memory.."   
  
'What the freak is she doing? Rubbing the grass??' Chi-Chi wondered, but silenced her thoughts, watching the   
woman before her.   
  
Her capturer turned her head so Chi-Chi could see her profile, and she watched her rub her wet gloved   
hand over her hair with pressure. She did this a few more times and Chi-Chi's eyes widened as the spot   
of her air she was rubbing turned from black to a vibrant pink color. Chi-Chi felt anger rise in her   
as the woman ran her hand over the grass to dampen it once more, and smoothed at her eyebrows,   
rubbing the black from them to reveal the matching pink.   
  
"Remember me now, wench?"   
  
"You!! You're, you're Savilia! That once woman from the facialist activity!"   
  
"Me. Yes. It is me." Savilia smirked, seeming very pleased with herself.   
  
"I remember you...you hit on Goku, and I also remember kicking your sorry-"   
  
"Silence!" Savilia interrupted, clearly angry again, "You are in NO position to be insulting me!"   
  
Chi-Chi fell silent, realizing with anger that this was true. She watched helplessly as Savilia wrenched her legs   
over to her and bound them with more rope from a bag, but only used some of it, cutting the rest free with a knife.   
  
"Do you wish to know what will happen to you..and why?" Savilia asked, looking straight at her. Savilia rubbed at her   
eyes for a moment, then Chi-Chi watched as she took out two contact lenses. She looked to her again, her blue eyes   
blazing with intensity.   
  
Chi-Chi stopped herself from spitting out an angered, sarcastic comment like, "No, I want you to just leave me in suspense,"   
but merely nodded.   
  
"Take a look around.." Savilia's voice was low, and Chi-Chi had to strain to hear it some, but she did look   
around. She almost jumped as she saw behind her, only yards away, was the edge of a high cliff.   
She could the sound of waves crashing into rocks below. She swallowed hard and looked around more.   
  
They seemed to be in a completely empty, grassy plain. Far in the distance she could see lights though.   
they were faint, and down the large uphill rise they sat atop of. She could imagine that the cliff dropped off   
sharply, the ocean below it.   
  
Savilia continued in the same low voice, "There is no one around that will be able to find us...and if   
they did happen to figure out where you were, they would never reach this spot in time to save you."   
With growing dread, Chi-Chi realized Savilia was going to slowly reveal what was to be her future,   
as well as her own.   
  
"You see, as soon as I laid eyes upon him, I felt myself fall. And hard. He was so perfect, with an innocence   
about him. I thought that he would like me, he would surely want to be kind to me..." She spat out suddenly,   
the rage in her voice sending a chill up Chi-Chi's spine, "Unlike everyone else! No one truely loves me.   
  
No one. Sure, there has been men. But they wanted me for my body, and the feeling was mutual. After   
we fullfilled our pleasures we would move on, and the pay was good."   
  
Chi-Chi realized Savilia was a whore. It wasn't really surprising, but she was startled that she admitted it.   
  
"But still, I long for more. Money and sex doesn't fill the gap in my heart." Chi-Chi thought Savilia was going to   
start sobbing. "I thought that he would be different from everyone, I thought he would care for me. But he is not   
even interested in me! He doesn't even look at my body, much less my heart!"   
  
Chi-Chi knew whenever Savilia said "him" of "he" she was referring to Goku. Chi-Chi almost felt sorry for   
her. She was pathetic. Chi-Chi couldn't begin to imagine what her background held. She could bet money   
though that in included a lot of family problems, drinking, depression, and drugs.   
  
Savilia's sad cries contorted into anger as she pointed her finger accusingly in Chi-Chi's face, "BUT THAT WILL   
CHANGE!! Because it's your fault that he doesn't love me! If you weren't here, then he would fall into my arms!   
If YOU weren't bound to him then he would love ME!!"   
  
Chi-Chi wanted to bite her finger, but thought better of it. Besides, this woman was obviously short a few marbles   
and would get even more insanely angry. But Chi-Chi's distaste turned into fright as she processed Savilia's   
words. Her next thought was now obvious, even to herself who had been only wondering for the last hour.   
  
'She's going to kill me.'   
  
~*~   
  
Goku's worry was even preventing him from laughing at the sight before him. Piccolo was now only in his boxers,   
dancing wildly, as many women sat crowded around the table, all waving large amounts of money above   
their heads, cheering. Bulma and Karina had gotten up from the ground finally, and sat in the inner part of the circle,   
cheering as well.   
  
Vegeta watched from his higher position. He wished he had a camera. This was a Kodak moment in his book.   
To make the scene even funnier, Piccolo's black boxers sported large yellow smiley faces, all whom were   
sticking their red tongues out. He was comforted to see that Bulma seemed to be just amused, and wasn't holding   
out money or anything. 'Maybe it's just because she doesn't have any on her?' He thought, blinking. 'Nahh..'   
he dismissed the thought from his mind. He knew darn well that it was a plausible reason, but he was in denial.   
  
Goku paced in circles. Obviously, whatever had been added to the champagne didn't effect saiyans as much.   
Either that, or the effects wore off easily. He wondered for a brief moment if the alcohol that used to be on   
his home planet would have been much stronger then the alcohol on Earth. He shook the question from his head.   
He scolded himself mentally. How could he even ponder such a stupid thing at a time like this!?   
  
His instincs were telling him that Chi-Chi was in danger. His heart was hurting as he felt so helpless. He had to do   
something. Maybe, just maybe, he could sense her ki. Goku closed his eyes and blocked out all the sound,   
including the cheers of women and breaking glass, and concentrated as hard on possible for what he felt   
when he was near Chi-Chi. He knew that all humans had ki's though most were so weak he could barely even feel them.   
  
He could, however, feel Chi-Chi's when she was close. But he couldn't feel anything right now. Nothing.   
Questions plagued his mind: Was she far from here? Was she right under his nose, but he was just so   
worried he couldn't sense it? No. She had to be pretty far.   
  
Meanwhile, as Goku was lost in thought and frustration, not to mention worry, Vegeta was smirking down   
at the Namekian. Piccolo was now swinging his pants wildly over his head, just like he had done   
with his shirt. Karina scrambled onto the table and hugged him tightly, almost making them fall over.   
Piccolo laughed and lifted her chin, kissing her. They wrapped their arms around each other and all   
fell silent.   
  
Suddenly Bulma started cheering again, and all the women followed.   
  
A man who was watching from afar turned to his comrade. "I hate being single."   
  
His comrade, who was black, nodded, and replied in a deep voice, "Me too, brotha, me too."   
  
Both sighed at the same time. "Joe?" The white guy asked.   
  
"Yeah, Bill?" The other man replied.   
  
"Think that women like green or something?"   
  
They both looked down a their hands. "Nah, can't be!" Joe replied.   
  
"I don't know.." Joe said hesitantly.   
  
"It's just because that fool is muscular and stripping!" Joe assured.   
  
"Really think so?"   
  
"I know so." Joe said wisely, "If we were to jump up on a table and start rippin' our clothes off,   
the women would come running."   
  
"..." Bill looked down at his beer belly. "Are you sure?" He looked back to Joe, perking an eyebrow.   
  
Joe was tall and pretty well fit. "Er...well...they would flock to me anyways."   
  
Joe laughed as Bill socked him in the arm. "Jus' playin', fool, jus' playin'!" He chuckled, rubbing his arm.   
  
"I'm sure many chicks would love to be with ya."   
  
"Yeah," Bill pouted, "Maybe all the old ones."   
  
Joe howled with laughter.   
  
There were some surprised yells and the cheering stopped as everyone gasped. Karina had backed   
  
Piccolo off of the table and they had hit the ground with a thud. They now laid there, pulled apart,   
Karina and Piccolo blinking as she laid on top of him.   
  
Bulma rushed over, pushing through the women. She was forcing back laughter as she asked, "Are you guys Okay?"   
  
They looked up at her. All three burst out laughing. Vegeta's laughter could easily be heard as well.   
  
Goku was oblivious to all of this. All he could think about was Chi-Chi. The feeling of helplessness   
was overwhelming, and he hated it. He felt like he wanted to yell out her name, but he held it in.   
She couldn't hear him, wherever she was. He felt so feeble he sank to his knees, raising his chin   
and looking up at the stars that glittered down at him though the glass of the dome.   
  
"Chi-Chi..." He cried quietly. "Please..just let me know where you are. I love you..Let me help you.."   
  
~*~   
  
Watching Savilia walk to the edge of the cliff, Chi-Chi felt like crying.   
'I want to live...' She thought, sobs pulling at her throat, 'I want to grow up...I'm too young to die. I want...I want...'   
She looked up at the stars as a name from her lips, her voice choked with emotion, "Goku.."   
Savilia felt closer and closer to happiness. Once she killed Chi-Chi, Goku would HAVE to love her.   
  
No one would be in the way to stop her. Without her in the way, Goku would be hers. Joy swelled   
in her from the pit of her stomach as she hammered the metal bar into the edge of the cliff so   
it hung out over the water.   
  
But before her happy future started, before she killed her, she wanted to enjoy every minute of it.   
She had loved the rush she felt when she heard Chi-Chi's fear in her voice, she had enjoyed   
the increase of the beating in her heart when she saw it in Chi-Chi's face.   
  
Once she was sure that the bar was secure, she returned to Chi-Chi to find her looking at the stars.   
She looked almost calm. 'I'll fix that alright!' Savilia thought with a small growl, digging in the bag   
she had brought. She pulled out a coil of rope and walked to Chi-Chi again.   
  
"Hold your arms out, now!" She commanded.   
  
Chi-Chi was startled. She looked up to Savilia. She did numbly what she was told and was dimly aware   
of end of the rope being tied around her already bound hands. Chi-Chi looked up to the stars again.   
  
She had felt the most wonderful warmth when she had looked to them just moments ago. She felt so   
warm and comforted. Suddenly, a familiar scent had filled her nostrils and she had felt so comforted her   
fear had disappeared. She had felt as if Goku was right there with her, the of him scent seemed so real.   
And the warmth. It's as if his strong arms had wrapped around her.   
  
As Savilia led her, pulling at the end of the rope that wasn't tied to her wrists, to the edge of the cliff   
she felt something that made her feel comforted.   
  
She felt hope.   
  
~*~   
  
'What..?' Goku thought. After he had looked to the stars and muttered that simple sentence, he had felt something.   
It was warm. It was hope. Comfort filled him, and as if a string pulled at his heart from that direction, he looked to the East.   
  
"Chi-Chi.." He said aloud.   
  
She was there. To the east. He didn't know how he knew, but he just did. The beating of his heart increased speed   
dramatically. He raced over to the table where Bulma sat. To Goku's surprise and somewhat disgust, Piccolo and Karina   
were on the floor, kissing passionately. He looked down at them and made a face. "God dang, guys, get a room."   
  
They ignored him completely. He didn't care anymore. He grabbed Bulma by the shoulders and looked straight into   
her eyes, "Bulma, you have to tell me if you saw where Chi-Chi went."   
  
"Chi-Chi..?" Bulma hiccuped, looking confused.   
  
"Yes! Chi-Chi! Where is she!?" He shook her some.   
  
"Ohh..Chi-Chi! Well..the phone..." She paused as if in thought.   
  
"The phone? What about it?"   
  
"Well...it...the phone...rang." Bulma grinned dumbly.   
  
"Someone called? Who!? When!?"   
  
"Uhh...some guy. A doctor. It was..before now. Before we got here."   
  
"A doctor?"   
  
"Yeah, he said....he wanted to look at Chi-Chi's ankle."   
  
Goku's heart was racing. He thought it was going to explode. "And?"   
  
"So...me and...*hic* Karina...and *hic* Chi-Chi.." Bulma was swaying badly, and only Goku's hands prevented   
her from falling over, "We went downstairs and...Chi-Chi...she...she went to go see the doctor."   
  
"Thanks, that's all I needed to know." And with that, Goku ran out of the room.   
  
Without Goku's hands to support her, Bulma fell out of her chair with a thud and hiccuped.   
  
~*~   
  
Even though Chi-Chi felt like there was still a chance of survival, she couldn't keep the fearful feeling   
out of her stomach as she looked into Savilia's insane eyes. They were blazing with anticipation and   
cruelty.   
  
"If you haven't figured out your fate by now, you really are idiotic.." Savilia laughed. She tied the other   
end of the rope to the metal bar that extended out over the ocean.   
  
Chi-Chi swallowed. She didn't want to show her fear. She knew it would please this whore, and she wasn't   
going to give her the privilege. "You're going to try to kill me." She said, carfefully keeping her voice steady.   
  
"Wrong. I'm not going to try to kill you," She grinned evilly, "I am going to kill you, no doubt."   
  
Chi-Chi was shocked as suddenly Savilia ran at her. She would have side stepped, but she was having trouble   
just standing with her ankles bound again. Savilia shoved her over the edge of the cliff, and Chi-Chi couldn't   
help but scream.   
  
She closed her eyes tightly, her stomach feeling like it was lifting to her chest as she fell. But suddenly, the   
slack of the rope disappeared and the rope cracked loudly as it tightened. She swung and hit the cliff   
wall, wincing some. She swayed some, hanging in the air by her wrists, about 200 feet above the crashing   
water below.   
  
Chi-Chi swallowed. At least she wasn't dead, yet. But what was Savilia playing at? Was she doing this to just be cruel,   
to watch her and make the fear build up until she killed her? She looked up and her question was confirmed to be a   
fact. Savilia was lying on her stomach, facing her and looking down with an evil smile at Chi-Chi. Savilia's arm was extended   
toward the rope, and in the hand was a knife. The silver blade glistened in the light of the moon.   
  
The wind was blowing hard a Chi-Chi, and she was freezing. She realized she was still in her dress. The skirt   
of it blew wildly, whipping around her legs. She watched as Savilia gave an evil chuckle and slid the sharp   
end of the blade across the rope gently, cutting some of the strands of the rope. Chi-Chi felt the rope   
starting to give way with the small nick, and could see the threads of the rope stretching apart at the cut.   
She knew in moments the rope would snap in two, and then there would be nothing to hold her away   
from the freezing, wild ocean below.   
  
~*~   
  
As Goku ran through the hallways, he pulled his jacket off and and threw it behind him, as well as his bow tie.   
A doctor, huh? Goku knew that was a loud of bull. All of the pieces of the puzzle were falling together now.   
That waitress. She wasn't really a waitress at all. She was someone else, someone he had seen before.   
But who?   
  
He reached the front door of the resort and pulled it open. He looked around. East, east, he had to go east.   
Which way was again east? 'Duh,' he told himself, quickly jumping over the steps he ran as fast as his legs would   
take him eastward. He was running into what looked to be nothing but a grassy field, but he noticed that the ground   
was slowly rising. He must be going up a huge hill, but he couldn't see anyone before him.   
He wanted to fly, but for some reason he couldn't control his ki to go underneath him to permit him to do so.   
  
He cursed out loud. It must have been whatever was in that champagne. But surely, that waitress didn't know   
he could fly, did she?   
  
~*~   
  
"You know, I really am a genius." Savilia smirked. "I made sure that your friends, couldn't get in the way."   
  
"What did you do to them!?" Chi-Chi asked, feeling her rage overcome her fear. She wanted to go up   
there and kick that woman right off the cliff, but she was aware of the fact that it was impossible to do   
so, since she was the one hanging helplessly by her bound arms to a rope that would soon break.   
  
"Don't worry, they'll be fine. I just put a little something special in their drinks. They are mainly drunk,   
but soon they will pass out too."   
  
"What did you put in them?" Chi-Chi asked. She was relieved that she hadn't hurt them.   
  
"Well, a very strong drug called Razcoline." Savilia seemed to be willing to tell anything, as if it reflected   
on her intelligence. "It makes you very energetic at first, causing you to do things you would never do   
regularly, and it makes you find almost everything hilarious. But it ends up causing you to pass out,   
and when you awake you don't remember anything that you did while drugged."   
  
"I choose it because I happened to see your green friend flying one night!" Savilia exclaimed, clearly   
amazed by it. "So, I decided I had to get rid of that possibility. That they could fly here. I figured that he   
somehow uses his energy to be able to do it. But Razcoline, it messed up your system so much,   
they would never be able to control it enough to fly like that."   
  
Chi-Chi had to admit, for a stupid ho she was pretty clever.   
  
"What did you do to Goku!?" she asked.   
  
"Same thing." Savilia replied, "And let me tell you what I'm going to do after you are out of the picture.   
I'm going to run back to the spa. I'm a wonderful actor. How does this story sound?"   
  
Savilia started crying, to Chi-Chi's surprise. But suddenly Chi-Chi realized, as Savilia began   
talking with her voice dripping emotion and sympathy, it was an act, just as she said.   
  
"Goku, Goku! It was so horrible!" Savilia cried, sobbing, "I was on my way out of the resort to   
go do some shopping, but I suddenly saw your girlfriend run past out of the lobby! I wondered why   
she was running. She was crying. I ran after her, yelling for her to stop. She ran all the way out   
to the cliff, Alas Peak!" Savilia really started dishing it out now, "I told her to stop and tell me what was wrong,   
and when she reached the cliff edge she spun around to me. She told me that she hated her life,   
and that she knew you didn't really care for her. She said she was going to end it. Before I could   
ask what she meant she jumped over the edge!"   
  
~*~   
Goku growled as he ran as fast as possible eastward, the grass whipping at his feet. He suddenly   
slid to a stop, spotting something in the grass. The grass was so wet he slid a little to much and fall on his butt.   
  
Grumbling he got up and kneeled, picking up the thing he had spotted. It was a red rose.   
A red rose. Where had he seen that before? An image of the waitress suddenly flashed into his mind.   
Her hair had been up in a large bun, and on top of it a big red rose.   
Everything was almost clear to him now. The waitress had imitated the spa doctor to get Chi-Chi   
to come downstairs, away from him and the others. Now the waitress was putting Chi-Chi in   
danger. He growled and crushed the flower in his hand, beginning to run again.   
  
He suddenly knew who the waitress was. She wasn't a waitress, but that crazy facialist! What was her name?   
  
He strained to remember. Something that started with a "S." Sarah? Nah. Samatha? No..It was something   
odd, kind of weird to pronounce. Silla? No! Savilia! That was it!!   
He would give anything to fly right then. His legs were hurting and he felt fatigued, and he was breathing hard.   
But he wouldn't let the pain in his legs or lungs stop him. He had to get to Chi-Chi, and save her from   
whatever this Savilia was doing to her.   
  
~*~   
  
Vegeta finally was free of that cursed chandelier. He had gently untangled himself and found in shock   
he couldn't fly and fell like a rock as soon as he let go of the chandelier. He hit a table and it   
snapped in two from the force of the fall. He rubbed his head and groaned, sitting up.   
  
He blinked, looking to his right to see Bulma unconscious on the floor. A few feet away from her   
lay Piccolo, only in his boxers, and Karina on top of him. They were knocked out too.   
  
Everyone else in the room seemed not to care, and were eating again. The orcestra was stil playing.   
He crawled to Bulma and pulled her to him, resting her cheek against his chest with his arms around her.   
He looked about.   
  
"Where is Kakarot?" He suddenly remembered looking down at Bulma to see Goku holding her by the   
shoulders. He hadn't gotten mad though, because Goku had looked as if he was asking her something   
really important, not flirting or anything. Vegeta recollected his confusion as he had wondered what   
he was doing.   
  
He stood up, lifting Bulma in his arms. He wondered why he couldn't fly, and why he felt totally exhausted.   
He thought he might drop Bulma, so he set her gently in a chair, her head limply hanging down. He realized   
that Kakarot's woman wasn't there either. She hadn't been there all night. Had Goku and her gone somewhere   
private? No...Chi-Chi had been gone all night, and Goku had ran out of the room as if he was worried.   
  
He walked to Piccolo and Karina and pushed Karina in the side with his foot lightly. She rolled easily off of   
Piccolo. He then kicked Piccolo in the side. He didn't move. Vegeta kneeled and opened one of   
the namekian's eyes. 'Out cold,' he thought.   
  
"Maybe it was that champagne.." he thought aloud. He wondered if he could fly yet, and jumped in the air   
to try. But he couldn't control his ki and hit the ground face first. Mumbling obscenities, he stood up, rubbing his nose.   
There must have been something in that champagne that had made the other's really drunk, and had knocked them   
out. He had drunken just as much though. He wondered why he wasn't out cold too. He did feel really tired,   
but not enough to pass out.   
  
Maybe it didn't effect saiyans as harshly. If that was true, Goku was still up and about. He decided to try   
and find his ki. He closed his eyes, but it took him a long time to finally sense it. It was pretty far away and   
a weak signal too. Towards the east.   
  
"What in the world are you doing all the way out there, Kakarot?" Vegeta wondered out loud, as he stood   
in the middle of the destroyed table, ruined food everywhere near it, as well as broken glass. Also, there were   
unconscious people all about him. He could imagine that this was the only blemish in the whole room's   
perfect condition.   
  
~*~   
  
"Goku will NEVER believe that!" Chi-Chi yelled ferociously. "He really cares for me, and he knows I do!!"   
  
"Think whatever you want, tramp, but as soon as you're out of the picture I'm heading back there with this   
story, and he will wake up from his unconsciousness, thanks to the Razcoline, to find himself in my caring   
arms. And once I spill that little story, he'll feel so broken. And I will be there to comfort his pain, and I will   
put him back together! AND THEN HE WILL LOVE ME!!"   
  
Savilia broke out into hysterical laughter.   
  
"HE'LL NEVER LOVE YOU!" Chi-Chi yelled. The rope was about to snap, she was hanging on by a thread,   
literally.   
  
"We'll see about that! Have a nice swim, and I'll see you in hell!!" Savilia screamed back. She really had lost it.   
  
Above, thunder struck, and a second later rain fell hard. Lightning crossed the sky, followed by a loud crack,   
and Savilia's pink hair was soon visible, the black temporary dye washed out of it.   
  
~*~   
  
Goku finally saw someone. They were lying on their stomach, on the cliffs edge. A second later rain   
fell hard. He cursed it, almost slipping more then once in his dressy shoes that weren't made for   
running at all. He saw a flash of pink a second later and realized it was Savilia. He felt growing   
anger, and it seemed to increase his speed.   
  
"WHERE IS CHI-CHI!?" He yelled as soon as he was close to her. She spun around. She looked so   
surprised and shocked in one, he thought she would wet herself.   
  
"GOKU!!!"   
  
"Chi-Chi!?" Goku gasped, hearing her yell. Savilia stood up and he shoved her behind him, looking over the cliff to   
see Chi-Chi, hanging by her wrists. "Chi-Chi!"   
  
"Goku, help! The rope!!" Chi-Chi cried. Goku looked to see the rope was only held together by a string.   
  
Right then it snapped in two.   
  
Goku screamed her name, jumping on his stomach and reaching desperately for the rope. But it slide through   
his fingers. "NO!" He yelled in anger, leaning forward, trying to snatch it. He grabbed it.   
  
"Goku!" Chi-Chi cried.   
  
"Chi-Chi! It's Okay!" He said, trying to pull himself onto the cliff more.   
  
"NO!!!" A yell from behind him sounded and a second later Savilia jumped forward, right onto him .   
  
'She really is crazy!' Chi-Chi thought, watching in horror as Savilia hung downward, stretching her arm   
out toward the binds on Chi-Chi's wrist. Savilia was literally holding onto his neck with her legs. They   
were locked around it as she sat on his back, leaning forward over his head, giving her the ability to reach farther.   
In her extended arm, to Chi-Chi's horror, was the knife.   
  
Goku struggled to get Savilia off of him without letting go of the rope. But he couldn't. He continued   
wiggling around like crazy, making Savilia unsteady and unable to cut the binds on Chi-Chi's wrists.   
  
"YOU WILL DIE!" Savilia shrieked after five minutes of this, and fianlly thrust herself forward enough   
to reach the binds with her knife, slicing them. She also cut one of Chi-Chi's wrists, in the process.   
  
Chi-Chi screamed as she began to fall toward the water. Goku yelled her name, and suddenly,   
the weight on his shoulders, Savilia, was lifted.   
  
Half a second later Goku felt himself shoved forward, and though he himself was going to fall off the cliff,   
but he felt strong hands grasping his ankles.   
  
"KAKAROT, GRAB HER!" It was Vegeta.   
  
Goku already had reached out to Chi-Chi before he had even yelled it, and Chi-Chi was reached up as far as her arms   
could stretch. He grabbed her wrist, and he his, making it lock. He felt himself jerked down some by her weight,   
but held onto her with both hands.   
  
"Chi-Chi, don't let go, no matter what!"   
  
"I'll never let go, Goku, never!" Chi-Chi was crying.   
  
Vegeta was holding them both up, his arms hanging over the edge, Goku's ankles in his hands.   
  
He grunted with effort, feeling like he was going to pass out. He was so tired and holding them up took all   
of his strength. What he would give to be able to fly. He wouldn't give up though. He yelled as he slowly   
shifted his lower body forward, sitting up on his knees first, raising his upper body bit by bit, pulling them up some   
as well. She finally sat back on his butt. He almost slid forward on the soaked grass, but slammed his heels   
into the earth, stopping them. He kicked at the ground, making himself scoot back and pull them up, slowly, but   
surely.   
  
After a few minutes of this Vegeta finally managed to pull them both up. With a final yank, Vegeta fell back   
and Goku and Chi-Chi sat up, embracing each other. Chi-Chi sobbed into Goku's chest and Goku looked   
to Vegeta. "Vegeta, you saved our lives."   
  
"No kidding," Vegeta growled, resisting the urge to say something more strong and profaine. He was panting.   
  
"I'll never forget this!" Goku smiled.   
  
"Vegeta!" Chi-Chi pulled away from Goku, "Thank you so much!!"   
  
Both men blinked as Chi-Chi shuffled over to Vegeta on her knees, wrapped her arms around his neck   
and kissed him on the cheek. She then started hugging him tightly, and Vegeta coughed. He sat up with   
difficulty, one eye opened, and pointed at Chi-Chi, looking at Goku. He coughed again.   
  
"Uhh, Chi-Chi, he can't breathe." Goku pointed out, trying not to laugh.   
  
"Oh!" Chi-Chi exclaimed, letting go. Vegeta gasped for breath. "Sorry!" She apologized and tried   
to help, but he waved his hands, scooting back, away from her.   
  
Goku pulled Chi-Chi close to him and whispered gently, staring into her eyes. "I thought I was going to lose you."   
  
"I thought I was going to die, but you saved me. You and Vegeta." She started to cry again.   
  
Goku smiled, admiring her beautiful face as tears mingled with the rain. He cupped her cheek in his hand.   
Leaning close, he kissed her.   
  
They pulled away to see Vegeta standing and picking up an unconscious Savilia. He tossed the knife that was lying   
near her body to Goku. Goku caught it and cut the bounds on Chi-Chi's ankles. He picked Chi-Chi up, to spare   
her ankle. They, as well as her wrists, were bleeding from the ropes.   
  
Vegeta hauled the limp Savilia under his arm, and the they began the slow return to the resort.   
  
~*~   
Piccolo groaned and woke up slowly, sitting up. He looked around. No one was there. The entire place was cleared out.   
He blinked to see Bulma sitting limply in a chair, and Karina lying at his side. He looked over his shoulder.   
  
A janitor was whistling, pushing a broom as he swept up the food near their broken table. The janitor had a large   
mustache. He looked up to see Piccolo. "Ahh, you awake, aye?"   
  
"Yeah..what happened?"   
  
"Long story, aye."   
  
Piccolo suddenly realized he was in his boxers. "Why am I in my underwear?"   
  
"Aye." The janitor shrugged, resuming his sweeping.   
  
Piccolo lifted the waistband of his boxers, peeking in. "And why are they stuffed with money?"   
  
~*~   
Nice ending, I know. So...sentimental. *Grins.* Hope you liked it, Please reveiw. Oh, i want to point out something.   
  
Remember this part?   
  
"Chi-Chi, don't let go, no matter what!"   
  
"I'll never let go, Goku, never!" Chi-Chi was crying.   
  
Well, I know that sounds like the part in Titanic with Jack and Rose, but I didn't mean for it to turn out like that.   
Just a little disclaiming thing there. Even I surprised myself with the twist, where Vegeta ended up saving them.   
I was just at a loss how they could pull it off without flying, and how Goku could do it alone in his position.   
So, hope you liked it.   
  
REVIEW!   
  
IMPORTANT NOTICE:   
  
I'm going to make this fic into two stories, so I'm cutting this off as the last chapter. But don't worry,   
I'll start a new story, which will be the same pretty much. I just thought this was getting really long,   
so I'd cut it in two. 30 chapters is a nice clean cutting space, don't you think?   
  
Ok, NOW REVIEW!   
  
Or else! o.o I'll sick Sarah, my real life best buddy, on you!   
  
Sarah: *snarls, foaming at the mouth*   
  
Me: o_O;;   
  
Sarah: *Growls at her.*   
  
Me: o.o; Eep.   
  
Sarah: *Growls at readers and barks, drool flying everywhere.*   
  
All (Spare Sarah): Eeeew...   
  
Me: See? Review or she'll eat you!   
  
Sarah: *Licks lips and starts chasing after readers.*   
  
Me: *Tightens leash on her, pulling back on it.* Down girl! 


End file.
